A través del Tiempo
by Pecasnep
Summary: "Mirar adelante, siempre adelante… ver y sentir que estamos vivos… y donde quiera que estemos ser muy felices"... Siempre quise escribir algo un poco diferente, en honor a tan excelente historia que marcó la infancia de quienes vimos a Candy...
1. Chapter 1

** A través del Tiempo…**

Por Nep

_ Considero que Candy siempre nos dejó muchas enseñanzas, a pesar que siempre quisimos que todo fuera una historia típica color de rosa, trascendió porque nos mostró que la vida no lo es, aún así, debemos luchar porque sea algo parecido para nosotros, siempre tenemos que ver lo mejor de nosotros y nuestra existencia en este mundo, aprendiendo de todo lo que nos ocurra… _

"_Mirar adelante, siempre adelante…ver y sentir que estamos vivos…y donde quiera que estemos ser muy felices..."_

_ Siempre quise escribir algo un poco diferente, en honor a tan excelente historia._

- Te acompaño a la estación…

No… es mejor así...

Te llevaré a la estación…

No… solo harás las cosas más difíciles…- Sin mirarlo, ella pasa a su lado, él la mira tristemente que comienza a bajar las escaleras, no puede creer que haya decidido por los dos, él la alcanza, y la toma bruscamente del brazo. – ¡TE LLEVARÉ!...

¡NOOO!…- Ella se suelta con brusquedad y comienza a bajar rápidamente los escalones, él corre tras ella, ambos corren con angustia, cada vez más rápido, él queriendo hablar, solucionar las cosas; ella, huir, para que no viera cuanto lo amaba. Ella descendió apresuradamente las escaleras, su mente estaba confusa y nublada. el fuerte golpeteo de su pulso, le había dicho que esto era real. Unos frenéticos pasos masculinos la seguían..._"Tengo que apresurarme…"_ había pensado _"Si le hago frente, no tendré la fuerza para hacer lo que debo."_ Las escaleras parecían interminables, ella había deseado nunca llegar a la planta baja y siempre sentirlo corriendo detrás de sí... siempre cerca de él. Las piernas de él, al ser más fuertes y largas que las de ella, habían acortado la distancia fácilmente, hasta que ella no tuvo forma de escapar de su firme abrazo. Ella pensó que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer cuando él la atrapó por la cintura, jalándola hacia su cuerpo hasta que los brazos de él estaban alrededor de ella. Ella pudo sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaba como una roca contra su espalda.

Él susurró su nombre suavemente en el oído de ella – …No quiero perderte…, quiero… quiero que el tiempo se detenga… para siempre… – agregó casi suplicando. El se había reclinado sobre ella enterrando la cara en sus rizos, de un modo en que la joven podía sentir su rostro sobre la piel de su nuca. Una gruesa gota de un cálido líquido calló sobre su cuello desnudo, ella supo entonces que aquello había sido una lágrima que él había derramado. ¡Él lloraba…! Su orgullo característico había desaparecido_. "Está llorando... está llorando…"_ pensó ella mientras su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, cerrando los ojos al ver sus manos rodeándola, _"Mi amor…Te amo, pero... separarnos... separarnos así… Si me vuelvo ahora..."_ se dijo así misma, _ "Si lo encaro ahora, nunca podré renunciar a él… No tengo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y abandonarlo así… Tendré que irme sin mirarlo una vez más...__"_

Entonces el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura de ella perdió fuerza y ella supo que él finalmente había renunciado. El soltó su talle para poner levemente las manos en los hombros de ella.

- Serás feliz… ¿Verdad?... – dijo finalmente con acento angustiado – tienes que prometérmelo… ¡PROMÉTEMELO!...

_"Tengo que ser fuerte… por los dos…por nuestro amor…mirar adelante…siempre adelante…"_ pensó ella, entonces tomando aire, inmediatamente reunió el coraje para decir audiblemente:

-… Tú también…

Ella volvió su cabeza suavemente para dirigirse a él por última vez, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en un punto perdido de las escaleras sin poder mirarle a los ojos una vez más, sonriendo ligeramente. Finalmente, no pudo resistir más fingir y se volvió suavemente, se dirigió a la salida, hacia la gélida y oscura noche, afuera de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás... Sentía tanta angustia, tanto dolor, quería volver sobre sus pasos, y decirle que se equivocó, estar nuevamente en sus brazos y no separarse jamás… Antes de salir definitivamente se detuvo en la acera, cerca de un árbol que la cubría a la vista de todos y miró por última vez el lugar, en una ventana vio una sombra confusa, que parecía mirar al exterior… Ella suspiró, comenzó a cubrirse bien y se alejó caminando de ese lugar, en medio del viento frío y la nieve… para siempre…*

Un dolor agudo le sobresaltó… abrió los ojos, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba. La oscuridad envolvía la habitación, de nuevo ese extraño sueño, despertando siempre con la misma sensación de angustia, de pérdida… Se preguntó que hora sería, perezosamente se estiró en su cama, se dio vuelta abrazando una almohada, quería dormir "_otro rato más"_, pensó, le parecía que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cerró los ojos para dormir unos momentos más.

¡Arriba!... Es hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde a clase…- Una voz masculina le llamó al tiempo que palmeaba fuertemente para que las luces se encendieran. – Solo faltan 30 minutos y…

¡RAYOS! – Se levantó a la carrera, pero cayendo al instante al piso para deleite del joven. - Creo que no llegarás...

Aún con somnolencia se levantó a toda prisa y entró al baño, la ducha al instante comenzó a mojarlo, dando un grito, el agua estaba terriblemente fría, al abrir más los ojos miró su rostro, sus ojos verdes se veían algo irritados por la mala noche que pasó. Se miró detenidamente el rostro, las ojeras esta vez eran más profundas, a pesar de ello eso no disminuía su atractivo, las pecas de antaño ya eran casi invisibles parecían moverse juguetonamente sobre su nariz, mientras intentaba reconocer su imagen en el espejo, los leves rizos que se formaban en su cabello a los hombros, desaparecían por la caída del agua.

Karl, si no te apresuras, esta vez no te van a perdonar...

Salió apresuradamente del baño y comenzó a vestirse, Andy se divertía con la loca carrera de su amigo, más al verlo desesperado buscando sus cosas. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo salieron de la habitación corriendo, en dirección a las escaleras de la mansión, en el camino se encontraron con los padres de Karl, de los que se despidieron con un grito, salieron al enorme jardín donde el auto de Andy los esperaba.

¿Ni siquiera porque es nuestro último año escolar puedes despertar temprano? – dijo este poniendo el piloto automático con las coordenadas de la escuela, el cual salió disparado a toda velocidad.

Lo siento…

¿Qué dirán los pacientes del futuro Dr. William Charles Ardley?

No creo que por unas cuantas veces que me haya quedado dormido, no pase de la preparatoria…

OK, ya me di cuenta que cuando no desayunas te pones muy sensible… Toma glotón… – Dijo Andy pasándole un pastelillo.

Mi favorito… Dale las gracias a tu hermana…

Oye…

Mira ya llegamos, justo a tiempo…- Distrajo Karl a Andy para que quitara el piloto automático del auto y se estacionaran.

No esta mal, rompimos nuestro propio record…- Dijo sonriendo Karl mientras bajaban aprisa del auto, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba cuando entraron a la escuela corriendo.

Sr. Ardley, Sr. Cornwell, no creo que estar a estas horas en el estacionamiento sea romper un record, así que si no se ponen en marcha a su salón, tendré que agregar otro castigo a su expediente – Dijo el Director Marius al verlos.

Si señor…- Dijeron corriendo por el pasillo desierto.

No es que ambos chicos fueran un problema, es solo que a ultimas fechas algo sucedía con Karl, Andy se preocupaba por él, jamás quiso contarle de las misteriosas pesadillas que lo distraían y eso le dolía, ambos se conocían desde pequeños, Karl siempre había sido un joven alegre, preocupado por sus seres queridos y demás personas, aún las extrañas, siempre queriendo hacer lo mejor para los demás, pero el fallecimiento de su novia, lo cambió, decidió estudiar medicina, y se sumergió en sus estudios para no mostrar cuanto le dolía aun esa perdida… Andy siempre esperaba que Karl se repusiera, ya que le costaba trabajo indagar sobre el asunto, cada vez que lo intentaba, se salía por la tangente… solo le quedaba esperar que su corazón sanara lo más pronto posible y verlo sonreír nuevamente.

Con mirada triste contemplaba los jardines, sus intensos ojos azules tenían como siempre una mirada enigmática… De nuevo esos sueños extraños, no le permitieron descansar… Salió por la ventana, trepando hábilmente el árbol, decidió quedarse ahí y contemplar el paisaje, encendió un cigarrillo, lo miró por un momento y comenzó a inhalar, creyó oír que le llamaban. En esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, quería despedirse a su modo de su hogar. Escuchó voces cercanas al árbol, se escondió lo más que podía entre las ramas, su hermana insistía en su llamado, parándose cerca de su escondite, la vio sacudirse desesperadamente el rubio cabello. Se encogió lo más que pudo, pero no contaba con el hecho de que la rama no soportaría su peso, rompiéndose al instante.

Sabía que por aquí andarías… -Dijo la rubia riendo.

¡MALDITA RAMA!... ALICE ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES? – Preguntó la chica molesta por el incidente.

Vamos, no seas tan gruñona, solo quería decirte que te apresures a empacar o perderemos el vuelo a América. – Respondió riendo Alice al ver el desastre en que se convirtió su hermana- ¿A caso tienes tanto miedo a volar y creyendo que si te fracturabas se te cumpliría tu capricho de hacer un viaje tan tedioso en un espantoso barco? – Se burló.

No, yo solo… quería disfrutar la vista…- Respondió recogiendo los mechones de su larga cabellera castaña, que escapaban de su peinado, mientras observaba su traje deportivo cubierto de barro y hojas.- Aunque no sería mala idea para que nos fuéramos en barco.- ironizó.

Eres incorregible hermanita, ¿Que dirían de nuestra familia si se te viera en semejantes circunstancias? – Se burló Alice

¡NO CREO QUE SE ATREVIERAN A DECIR ALGO, YA QUE ME ENCARGARÍA DE HACERLES TRAGAR SUS PALABRAS!...

Cuidado, ese comportamiento no es propio de una dama…

¡POR FAVOR! Estamos a principios del siglo XXII, creo que ya hemos logrado bastantes cosas como para aún preocuparnos por algo tan arcaico…

Si pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser educadas… es símbolo de buenas costumbres… aunque eso parece no importarte…

¡Fiuuu!... Esta bien me rindo… no puedo objetar eso…

¿Te sucede algo?... Estás muy pálida, ¿Sigues sin poder dormir?

¡Bah! No es nada, seguramente son los nervios por el viaje… - dijo haciendo menos las preguntas al darle la espalda, y hacer como que se sacudía, pero se preocupó al ver que nada se le escapaba a su hermana mayor.

¿Te preocupa volver a ver a papá después de todo este tiempo?- Intentó sondear Alice al ver que continuaba dándole la espalda.

¡NOOO!. -Dijo cortando la conversación al dirigirse a la entrada lateral de la residencia.

No podía perdonar que él prefiriera otras cosas, a sus hijas, y que ahora, después de 10 años se sintiera inspirado por el instinto paternal y mandara por ellas. No podía creer como Alice se podía olvidar del dolor de no haber crecido con su verdadero padre y aceptar sin más la invitación por las dos, ella había pedido a su madre que se negara, pero ella no lo hizo, solo se limitó a decir que era tiempo de que se reunieran con él, y dejar atrás el pasado. El hecho de recordar todo esto fue motivo para que se dirigiera al garaje y sacara su motocicleta a toda velocidad... Alice la observó, no podía estar protegiendo para siempre a su hermana menor, de ahora en adelante ella tendría que solucionar sola sus problemas.

Hola Andy ¿Cómo estás?

Bien Tío, ¿se encuentra Karl?

Claro, está en el jardín estudiando como siempre… Aunque no lo podemos encontrar, me preocupa no verlo de travieso, verlo sonreír como antes… ¿Tu…

No. – suspiró Andy - No ha querido hablar conmigo… no se preocupe, solo es cuestión de tiempo…

Claro…- suspiró el padre de Karl – Yo, no te entretengo más. Si puedes encontrarlo, dile que cenaremos dentro de una hora. Estás invitado.

Muchas gracias Tío, con permiso – Andy salió al jardín. Ese lugar le encantaba, lleno de plantas exóticas. Tomó un camino que llevaba hasta un área del jardín con muchos árboles, sabía perfectamente que su amigo amaba trepar en ellos y disfrutaba enormemente cuando se escondía de sus padres por alguna travesura que juntos hubieran realizado. Recordaba cada una de ellas, añoraba ver a su amigo feliz, pues aunque trataba de aparentar, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba bien.

Una melancólica melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, Andy se detuvo, sabía muy bien que a su amigo no le gustaba que lo distrajeran cuando tocaba. Abrió su carpeta, escribió una breve nota, que colocó en el respaldo de una banca cercana y se alejó.

Desde lo alto del árbol, unos ojos verdes vieron la acción de su amigo, y agradeció que respetara ese momento. Pronto haría dos años desde que ella falleciera, y aún no podía olvidar ese dolor, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que incluso llegó a fantasear con la idea de casarse con ella…_ "Fantasías infantiles"_ se burló de si mismo. Siguió tocando por un rato más.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no lo sabía, pero ya debía ser tarde, bajó del árbol y se encaminó a la casa, poco a poco podía oír la conversación, tal vez aun lo estaban esperando… las puertas de cristal se abrieron y pudo ver que no solo estaban sus padres y Andy, sus demás primas, en cuanto entró, las jóvenes corrieron a saludarlo con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo estás Karl? – Lo abrazó Amanda, su prima mayor, una morena y locuaz intelectual de lentes.

Si sigues trepando árboles, tus futuros pacientes creerán que te has vuelto loco… - Se burló Annie, la hermana menor de Mandy.

Yo… yo lo siento. – Se disculpó Karl - no quería retrasar la cena, yo solo…

No te preocupes. La abuela aun no ha llegado, y sabes como le gusta cumplir con las reglas…- Mencionó su madre entrando en ese momento y mostrando una nota. – Que les parece si conversamos por un rato más en lo que llega.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras todos reían con las ocurrencias de Amanda, Annie miraba con insistencia a Karl, quien parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de la atracción que ejercía en la joven, quien se empeñaba en atenderlo solícitamente. Cuando llegó la abuela, la atmósfera antes festiva se volvió solemne. A pesar de ser ahora William Albert Ardley VI el jefe de la antigua familia de Banqueros de Chicago, su abuela seguía imponiendo el respeto y las buenas costumbres. Después de la Cena informó a la familia su decisión de pasar las fiestas de fin de año en Nueva York, todos se entusiasmaron, excepto Karl, quien miraba con tristeza el jardín lleno de rosas, ahora sin flores por estar cerca el invierno.

¿Te sientes bien? – Se acercó Annie al verlo triste.

…

Karl… ¿Estás bien?

Yo… lo siento… ¿que decías?...

Parece que no te agrada la idea de la abuela…

Es solo que pensaba en… cuidar el jardín… - Comenzó a excusarse tontamente Karl.

¡No es cierto!… - Lo reprendió Annie – Deja ya de culparte… tú no sabías lo que sucedía… tienes que dejar atrás lo que pasó con…

¡NO LA MENCIONES!... – Cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz al ver que todos lo miraban, solo salió sin disculparse.

¿Qué rayos fue lo que le dijiste? – la regañó Amanda mientras se le acercaba.

Yo… lo siento… no debí haberle mencionado a…

No te preocupes, ya verás que se le pasará, solo hay que ser pacientes…

Es solo que nunca puedo decirle algo que lo aliente…- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al gran ventanal y lo veía partir.

Salió a toda prisa, subió a su auto, solo quería dejar de sentir esa angustia, ese vació de estar sin ella, nada de lo que había en la ciudad lo tranquilizaba, solo lo aturdía más, sus recuerdos de esos buenos momentos juntos lo invadían más y más… Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando el camino a Lakewood, la residencia de campo, solo ahí se sentía seguro, rodeado de bosques, el lago, y las ancestrales rosas que habían sobrevivido por generaciones. Antes de llegar a la casa, no resistió la tentación de ir al panteón familiar.

Generaciones de Ardley yacían ahí. Aunque era de noche no le parecía lúgubre el lugar, le parecía que lo llamaba. Sacó de la guantera una lámpara y salió, el aire comenzaba a arreciar su fuerza, pero no le importó, entró al gran mausoleo. Los truenos no se hicieron esperar y al instante la lluvia comenzó a caer… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ese lugar? No lo sabía, pero le agradaban las historias que se contaban, en especial las ocurridas durante la vida de William Albert Ardley I, la familia y su estricta vida había cambiado radicalmente con su guía en los negocios y su forma de ser tan sencilla, apacible y sabia. Comenzó a alumbrar los nombres de las lápidas, caminaba lentamente, disfrutando de esa sensación de seguridad que le brindaba el lugar.

A muchos les parecería extraño, pero para él era como si le brindaran fuerza sus ancestros con solo estar ahí. Siguió buscando, hasta que alumbró la lápida más reciente, la de su querida novia… se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar.

- Lo siento… no pude traer Dulces Candys… - sollozaba - en estos momentos ya no hay ninguna en flor…no… desde… desde que tú… dejaron de florecer… yo no pude hacerlo… no soy tú… no puedo lograr que sean como cuando tú estabas conmigo… ¡te necesito tanto!… ¡¿EN DONDE ESTÁS?... ¡DESEO VER EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS!... ¡QUIERO QUE ME ABRACES!... ¡QUIERO SENTIR TUS MANOS!...** - gritó lleno de dolor a la penumbra que lo rodeaba.

-…

-_…Kaaaaaaaaaaarl_

-...

-_Kaaaaaaaaaaaarl…_

El chico abrió sus ojos, alguien lo llamaba, era de día y estaba cerca del lago… ¿Como había llegado hasta ahí? Seguramente no se dio cuenta que por la noche se encaminó hasta ahí, después de todo no quedaba muy lejos el mausoleo. Se incorporó con dificultad.

_Karl eres un dormilón, ¿lo sabías?_ – Le dijo a sus espaldas una dulce voz, que por la sorpresa lo paralizó, no quería creerlo.

¿Quién eres?... – No lograba identificar su rostro, pues el resplandor del Sol se lo impedía.

_No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente quien soy. _– Dijo al momento en que se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Él se volteó y vio con asombro que ella estaba ahí, con un hermoso vestido azul, que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello dorado volaba con el viento, parecía un ángel.

Pero tú… tú has…

_Lo que importa es que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que suceda…_

Espera… yo… yo quiero estar contigo para siempre…

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaremos juntos__, no llores más por mí, el destino no te lo da una persona, tú tienes que buscarlo y tomarlo por ti mismo, debes ser fuerte…_- La bruma comenzaba a cubrirla - _Recuerda siempre esto: Eres más apuesto cuando sonríes… que cuando te deprimes…_

Tony, espera no me dejes… yo… te amo…

_Y yo a ti…_

Perdóname… por no habértelo dicho…

_Siempre lo supe…_

El vuelo se había retrasado, Alicia miraba divertida a su hermana que se movía como león enjaulado por la sala de abordaje. Pasar un tiempo con su padre, tampoco era de su agrado, después de lo que les hizo, pero viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva era mejor vivir sin rencores, y tratar de conocerse nuevamente.

Vamos, nos divertiremos…- Quiso tranquilizarla cuando la vio que se dejaba caer en el asiento junto a ella y sacaba unos cigarrillos.

¿Crees?...

Siempre has querido conocer Nueva York… si te sientes aburrida, puedes pasear por toda la ciudad… - Le contestó al tiempo que le arrebataba la cajetilla y la tiraba a un bote de basura con un tiro de básquetbol.

OYE, ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?... – Preguntó molesta por la acción.

Cuidando de ti, eres muy joven para fumar de la forma en que lo haces…

Que importa…- Dijo molesta. Se escuchó el aviso para el abordaje y ya no dijeron más. Cuando estaba despegando el avión, Alicia miraba la expresión triste de su hermana.

¿Pasa algo?

…

Ya verás que pronto regresaremos. Todo va a salir bien.

…- No respondió, solo miraba por la ventana la ciudad de Londres, no podía describir que era lo que le sucedía, tenía una especie de presentimiento que no podía distinguir y la hacía temer como jamás le había sucedido.

Todo estaba oscuro, abrió lentamente los ojos y de pronto no sabía donde se encontraba, tocaron a la puerta y al instante entró una mucama con una bandeja de comida…

¡Buenos Días! Que bueno que se encuentra bien.

Buenos Días… ¿Qué pasó?...

El Sr. Carther, el jardinero, lo encontró cerca del mausoleo, empapado y con fiebre. Lo trajimos lo más pronto posible.- Respondió la mucama al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja en una mesa y dirigiéndose a abrir las cortinas.

Tengo que avisar a casa… - dijo Karl tratando de incorporarse pero al instante se mareó.

Ya lo hicimos, joven. Usted descanse, pronto vendrá el médico a revisarlo.- Le recomendó, mientras le llevaba la bandeja hasta la cama.

Dorothy es usted muy amable. ¿Qué haríamos sin usted?...- Le sonrió el joven.

Creo que nadie lo mimaría como yo, siendo tan incorregible como es…- Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

"_Todo fue un sueño"._ Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no iba a la casa de campo? _"Desde que ella falleció… hace 2 años… Ahora comprendo porque me he sentido tan triste… siempre regreso aquí, el aire y la libertad que se siente aquí me da fuerza para soportar lo que sea… pero esta vez el solo hecho de escuchar del lugar me deprimía… ¿Cómo es que vine hasta acá después de tanto tiempo?..."_

Después de haber desayunado se sintió un poco más fuerte, se vistió y salió a recorrer la mansión. Subió hasta el tercer piso, lugar que guardaba figuras de cera de todos los descendientes más importantes de la familia. Le causaba fascinación ir a admirar las esculturas, todas vestidas de acuerdo a la época en que vivieron. La que más admiración despertaba en él era la de William Albert Ardley I, notable por su insistencia en que se colocara una de su esposa junto a él. Ahora más que nunca se sentía intrigado por ella, fue una mujer muy hermosa, y curiosamente él se parecía a ella, algunos de los familiares lo decían desde que era pequeño, jamás lo creyó posible, ahora al contemplarse en un espejo cercano, si no fuera por el hecho de ser hombre y tener los rasgos más fuertes, les daría por completo la razón. Una extraña opresión se apoderó de él, jamás la había contemplado por tanto tiempo, parecía como si lo mirara y le sonriera, comprendiendo lo que a los demás les ocultaba y quisiera confortarlo, como si de pronto fuera a cobrar vida y abrazarlo. Se sintió mareado, aturdido y de pronto la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Karl… muchacho… Despierta…

… - Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar su nombre, pero no distinguía nada.

Que susto nos diste… No debiste salir de tu habitación… Tu padre no me perdonaría que te hubiera pasado algo…

…¿Dr. Martin?...

Vamos, tengo que checarte…- Lo ayudó a incorporarse, bajaron las escaleras y regresaron a su habitación. Después de revisarlo solo era un leve resfriado a consecuencia de haber estado en el frío mausoleo toda la noche. – Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, ¿Cómo se verá a un médico que no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo?

Lo siento. Es solo que quería estar un rato a solas,… no se preocupe, ya me siento mejor.

Eso espero. Ánimo, quiero volver a ver a ese joven sonriente y optimista de siempre. Hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti.

Yo…yo siento mucho causarles tantos problemas.- Dijo apenado.

Sólo vuelve a ser el mismo.

Lo haré. Gracias Dr. Martin.

Tío… Karl acaba de llamar desde Lakewood, dice que estará unos días allá y nos alcanzará antes de las fiestas en Nueva York.- dijo Annie tristemente al cortar la comunicación.

¿Estará allá solo?- Preguntó Andy extrañado de las actitudes de su amigo.

Eso parece… ¿Por qué no lo acompañamos?- Insistió Annie.

No… Es mejor dejarlo solo. Debe aprender a enfrentar sus problemas como mejor le plazca.

Tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje. A la abuela no le gusta esperar- Finalizó la conversación el padre de Karl.

No es justo… y ¿si nos necesita?

Hermanita, no seas tan impertinente, el debe sanar sus heridas solo. A todos nos duele la perdida de Tony, pero nadie sabe lo que hay en cabeza ajena. Es mejor así.- La calmó Mandy. – Verás que cuando estemos en Nueva York volverá a ser el mismo.

Si tú lo dices…

Los siguientes días la familia estuvo atareada preparando todo para su partida. Mientras tanto Karl pasaba el tiempo en Lakewood, intentando proteger las rosas de Tony, con ayuda del Sr. Carther, ponía todo su empeño. Disfrutaba trabajar al aire libre, del esfuerzo físico, sentir la frescura del lugar y terminar tan cansado que no tenía pesadillas, detestaba la vida de la Ciudad. Por las tardes salía a montar a caballo, caminar rumbo al mausoleo y se entretenía hablando a la tumba de Tony, como se sentía y los progresos con el jardín. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que toda la familia y sus acontecimientos más importantes giraban en torno a esas rosas. Decidió por ésta vez, hacer caso a la insistencia de la abuela de estudiar la historia de la familia, se dirigió a la biblioteca y buscar en la base de datos sobre los antepasados que siempre le intrigaron: William Albert Ardley I y su esposa: Candice White Ardley.

Al llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, Alice miraba con insistencia buscando a su padre, mientras que su hermana miraba a todos con mucha altanería. Iba a encender un cigarrillo cuando vio a un caballero distinguido de edad madura, acercarse, y saludar a Alice, quien se sobresaltó al verlo e inmediatamente lo abrazó…

Me da gusto que hayas podido venir por nosotras

Es lo menos que podía hacer después de…

No lo digas,… solo quiero que sea un nuevo comienzo…- Se sonrojó Alice al decirle lo que por años había deseado hacer.

Me… me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir.- Dijo emocionado, el caballero al ver a su hija menor, al tiempo que extendía una mano.

¡A MI NO!… - Se apresuró a atacar - pero no puedo negarme a hacerle un favor a Alice y a mi madre... Nos vamos ya... - Respondió dejando con la mano tendida a su padre y tomando una mochila de los asientos y encaminándose a la salida.

Papá… yo… - Comenzó a Decir apenada Alice.

No te preocupes… Sé que no es fácil… y menos para ella… - dijo el caballero tomando el bolso y abrigo de Alice tristemente – El auto nos espera…

Cuando salen la ven fumando, pero Alice detiene a su padre, no quiere que su hermana haga un escándalo, pues sabe bien que solo estaba buscando una confrontación con él. Su padre les indica el auto y ambas suben. El silencio que los envuelve es demasiado tenso. En el asiento trasero, Alice la ve que se recuesta, colocando los pies en la ventanilla de la puerta trasera siguió fumando.

Por favor, serías tan amable de apagarlo...- Pidió Alice. La miró de forma sarcástica y lo hizo refunfuñando.

¿Le molesta señor?...- Comenzó a atacar a su padre.

Venimos cansadas, será mejor que no ocasiones ningún problema. – La interrumpió su hermana mirándola por el espejo retrovisor con severidad.

OK…- Dijo abriendo la ventana para arrojar el cigarrillo.

Siguieron avanzando por las concurridas calles de Nueva York, hasta las afueras, a una zona residencial. El auto avanzó por un camino bordeado de frondosos árboles, se detuvo frente a una mansión enorme del s. XIX, rodeada de jardines. El mayordomo y demás sirvientes salieron a recibirlos y recoger el equipaje.

El es Stewart, llevarán su equipaje a sus habitaciones… - comenzó a decir el caballero – Fanny ¿Ya está la cena?

Si señor en…

YO ESTOY MUY CANSADA, PREFIERO IR A MI HABITACIÓN.- Interrumpió tajantemente la morena

Por favor, no seas así… - Comenzó a decir Alice pero su padre la detuvo.

Como gustes… Stewart, por favor llévala a su habitación, mandaré que alguien le lleve la cena…

NO SE MOLESTE… NO TENGO APETITO… CON PERMISO…- Hizo una especie de reverencia burlona y se alejó. Su padre la miraba con incertidumbre. Como lograría acercarse a ella si era tan fría y mal educada.

No te preocupes, yo… - Comenzó a decir Alice pero su padre la interrumpió.

Es mi culpa… Vamos… la cena se enfriará.- Le sonrió con pesar. Ella lo abrazó y juntos se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras caminaba tras el "Estirado", observaba los pasillos de la mansión, siempre le agradaron las construcciones viejas, y muy a su pesar le agradaba esta. Se detuvieron, el mayordomo le cedió el paso, al entrar se sorprendió de que su habitación fuera como la de Londres.

Su padre ordenó que fuera lo más adecuada para usted señorita, espero que le agrade. Con permiso…- Le dijo en un tono que no le agradó nada, pero por esta vez cedió, sin voltear contestó:

Gracias. Estaré bien.- El mayordomo quedó desconcertado, así que se retiró.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, se acercó al ventanal, sin más lo abrió, el viento estaba muy frío, pero no le importó, sentándose a la orilla. Algo en esa ciudad la inquietaba y la entristecía sin razón. Miraba los enormes rascacielos, tomó su mochila que dejó sobre la cama, buscó en ella, sacó una cajetilla, pero al ver los cigarrillos, recordó a su hermana…

"_Tendré que dejar este maldito hábito"…_ Sonrió sarcásticamente de medio lado y encendió uno… _"algún día"_…

Rápidamente llegó Diciembre, Lakewood comenzó a cubrirse de nieve, dentro de unos días se tendría que reunir con la familia en Nueva York. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, su ánimo mejoró al conocer las vidas de los familiares que más admiraba, decidió poner lo mejor de sí mismo para salir adelante. Antes de irse decidió hacer una fiesta para los sirvientes y desearles lo mejor. Todos se sintieron felices al ver que el joven Karl había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, sonriente y en ocasiones travieso, solo por eso le perdonaban las ocurrencias que tenía al jugarles alguna broma. Al anochecer todos los sirvientes se despidieron deseándole unas felices fiestas, en cuanto se retiraron, tomó la chaqueta más abrigadora y salió rumbo al mausoleo, se arrodilló frente a la lápida de Tony, le contó sobre la fiesta, las bromas que les había jugado a los sirvientes, después con tristeza se despidió de ella.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, se levantó con muchos ánimos, antes de ir a almorzar, salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores, no pudo resistirse, revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca y comenzó a trepar y balancearse tal y como lo hiciera Tarzán, los sirvientes lo miraban sonrientes desde una distancia prudente, el ir al campo le había ayudado mucho. Cuando se hubo cansado, decidió nadar un poco en el río, sin importarle el clima.

Buenos Días joven…- Saludó el jardinero al verlo llegar sacudiéndose el agua del cabello, a la puerta trasera de la mansión.- Me da gusto que esté contento.

Gracias… Buenos días a todos…- Saludó entrando a la cocina.

En un momento le llevamos su desayuno al comedor…

No se preocupen, preferiría tomarlo aquí con ustedes… Claro, si no les molesta…

No, con gusto…- Comenzó a decir Dorothy.- Es solo que sus primos acaban de llegar y creímos que…

¿Annie, Amanda y Andy?... – Gritó emocionado corriendo al comedor si dejar que terminara de hablar Dorothy.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que se trataba de sus primos los Ligan, Edward y Nancy, que no le agradaban en absoluto. Siempre tan pretenciosos y descorteses.

Buen día querido… - Comenzó a decir Nancy de forma melosa.

Que descortesía la tuya no habernos visitado durante tu estancia aquí… - Reclamó directamente Edward.

Hola… yo creí que… habían salido a Europa…

Que ordinario te has vuelto – Reclamó Nancy – Estar rodeado solo por los sirvientes te ha hecho olvidar cual es su lugar…

No me importa lo que digan… ¿Gustan acompañarme a Almorzar?...- dijo simplemente por cortesía, cruzando los dedos para que dijeran que no. – Como estoy solo…

Lo sentimos pero tenemos que irnos. El chofer espera por nosotros para llevarnos al aeropuerto.- se negó Edward. – La abuela nos espera ansiosamente en Nueva York.

¿No iban a viajar como cada año a Europa?- Preguntó sorprendido Karl

Nos preocupa demasiado la salud de la abuela… - dijo Nancy - ¿Quieres que te llevemos? Será más entretenido el viaje si vamos los tres…

No yo iré después… tengo otras cosas que hacer aquí…

Como quieras. Nancy, vámonos…- dijo bruscamente Edward, saliendo del comedor – Te esperaremos esta noche…- dijo Nancy mandando un beso al aire mientras le sonreía coqueta. Cuando salieron, Karl se dirigió a la cocina, donde lo esperaba la servidumbre.

Listo, ya no molestarán…¡HAGH!- diciendo esto puso una cara tan cómica que todos comenzaron a reír alegremente.

Cuando terminó, se encargó de firmar el cheque que donaría como siempre lo hacía la familia, cada año a varias instituciones de beneficencia, encabezadas por el orfanato local del que eran los propietarios. Antes de tomar el tren lo iría a depositar personalmente.

Al esperar el tren comenzó a sentir el aire frío del campo, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo pasar las fiestas fuera de la casa de campo de la familia, pero había estado tan delicada la abuela que se esforzaría por complacerla. No llegaría de inmediato a Nueva York, pero al menos disfrutaría un poco más de estar a solas. El tren llegó, lo abordó y en su compartimiento sacó su instrumento musical favorito, una flauta dulce y comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita.

Díganme… ¿Qué les parece?.- Preguntó el caballero a sus hijas mostrándoles con orgullo el teatro recién remodelado. – Fue un proyecto muy difícil, pero finalmente logré restaurarlo…

¿Y POR ESTE ESTÚPIDO LUGAR… ESTE MONTÓN DE PIEDRAS SIN VALOR, NOS DEJASTE? – Atacó su hija menor.

¡ESTA VEZ NO VOY A TOLERAR TUS PALABRAS JOVENCITA!…- Exclamó furioso su padre.

LA VERDAD DUELE ¿NO?... – Respondió tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en una pared

¿PODRÍAS DECIRME QUE HAS HECHO TÚ QUE VALGA LA PENA?- Le respondió su padre intentando calmarse.

¿Por qué no mejor nos muestras el interior? – Intervino Alice.

Como quieran… No quiero echar a perder la sorpresa que este señor nos tiene preparada.- Dijo la morena mirando con burla a ambos.- Ya que no tengo nada interesante que hacer en estos momentos…

Alice tomó a su padre del brazo animándolo para que entraran y les mostrara el interior, hablando en susurros con él, para tranquilizarlo respecto a la morena. Ésta última contemplaba el lugar, admiraba los acabados y el decorado, pero había algo más… Algo que la hacía sentirse triste, intranquila. Escuchó la explicación de que ese teatro había sido construido a principios del S. XX, albergó por mucho tiempo a una compañía teatral llamada Stradford, famosa por su dedicación a conservar e interpretar las obras de William Shakespeare. Cuando entraron a la sala un extraño nerviosismo la llenó, se fue alejando de ellos, no pudo evitarlo, se subió al escenario, casi podría decir que veía a la gente, sentada en la sala y el anfiteatro, escuchar la música y los aplausos. Se sentía tan feliz, que no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Alice la miraba, dejó a su padre hablando con las personas que seguían trabajando en ese momento, dándole los últimos toques al teatro, para acercarse a ella, jamás la había visto en ese estado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no conocía a su hermana como creía.

¿Te sientes bien…?

…

¿Por qué lloras?...- Se acercó más, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no la oía. Dudó por un momento en acercarse más, su padre les hizo señas para que continuaran con el recorrido. Le tocó levemente un hombro y su hermana se asustó tanto que hizo una especie de llave al brazo de Alice mirándola con expresión hosca.

¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?...- Gritó, jamás la había aterrorizado su mirada como en esos momentos.

Papá quiere que prosigamos con el recorrido… - Intentó sonar calmada como siempre, no mostrarle cuanto la había impresionado con su cambio de actitud. - ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?...

¿ACASO EL VIEJO NO QUIERE QUE LE VAYA A ECHAR A PERDER SU OBRA MAESTRA?...- Respondió soltándola y dándose la vuelta, al darse cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, detestaba que la vieran llorar. Se limpió con furia, volteó a ver a su padre que les seguía haciendo señas desde la salida de la sala. – Ve tú… yo me quedo, estoy aburrida de su tonta conversación…

Está bien… Sólo… no vayas a meterte en problemas… - Advirtió Alice, ante lo cual la miró con burla.

No te preocupes, no voy a quemar la "Gran Obra" de tantos años de nuestro padre.- Dijo dirigiéndose a tras bambalinas. Le daba la impresión de conocer ya el lugar, vio que aún los camerinos estaban en remodelación, así que no podía pasar, encontró una puerta que daba acceso a unas escaleras, subió hasta el techo del teatro, no había duda de que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad desde ahí. Buscó en su chaqueta de piel, sacó sus cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar. Todo lo que sentía respecto a ese lugar la perturbaba demasiado, y no le gustaba esa extraña sensación de vacío que la invadía. Extrañaba estar en casa, andar en su moto, haciendo lo que quisiera. Quería decirle de una buena vez por todas a su padre cuanto lo odiaba por haberlas abandonado, por un estúpido proyecto familiar, tan fácilmente que podía haberse deshecho de ese lugar. _"Todo por capricho… le importó más un montón de piedras, a estar en casa cuando más lo necesitaba…cuando más necesitaba de él…"_

El tren por fin llegó, después de dos días de viaje, pero no le importaba, no le gustaba volar, para él era mejor así, ver todo el paisaje del campo. Cuando salió del vagón Annie, Mandy y Andy lo esperaban y sin más protocolo corrieron a abrazarse, les dio mucho gusto verlo fuerte y sonriente, todos tomaron el equipaje de Karl y entraron en un café de la Estación Central de Nueva York.

¿Adivina quienes llegaron sorpresivamente a pasar las fiestas con nosotros?- Preguntó Annie que jugaba con su tasa de café.

Edward y Nancy…- Contestó con desgano Karl – Fueron a Lakewood…

No soporto a esos dos… - Dijo Mandy haciéndole travesuras a su hermana. – Y pensar que estarán todo este tiempo con nosotros…

No creo que a esos les preocupe tanto la salud de la abuela…- Dijo bruscamente Andy mirando a Annie. - Solo es interés…

¿Como puedes decir eso?

Querido Karl… eres tan… ingenuo al respecto de esos dos…- Se burló Annie imitando a Nancy en sus poses, que todos comenzaron a reír.

Creo que mientras más lejos estemos de esos dos, mejor… - Suspiró Mandy.

Pobre de la abuela, tendrá que estar en compañía de ellos… mientras que nosotros nos divertimos…- Dijo Annie.

Hay que hacer algo… tengo miedo de la abuela, pero no creo que se merezca algo como la compañía de ese par… - Dijo Karl mientras miraba distraídamente a la salida del café.

Es solo que… tiene gustos tan… - Comenzó a decir Mandy.

Tan caros y no muy gratos…- Terminó Annie fingiendo un bostezo.

Ya veremos… creo que por lo pronto vamos a descansar. Karl ha tenido un viaje largo. – Dijo Andy

¿Qué haremos respecto a Ed y Nancy? - Preguntó Annie.

Escaparnos de ellos… - dijo Mandy sacudiéndose de forma exagerada que todos comenzaron a reír.

Al salir de la estación comenzaron a sentir el viento frío invernal, una leve nevada comenzaba a caer y todos se apresuraron a llegar hasta el auto, para dirigirse a la zona residencial de la ciudad donde ya los esperaban sus padres y la abuela.

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión, Karl miraba las congestionadas calles, los enormes anuncios de neón de las marquesinas de los teatros, los enormes rascacielos que rodeaban todo Nueva York, _"¿Quién puede sentir tanta fascinación por un lugar tan frío y gris?... Al menos yo no, todo es tan vacío… tan solitario…Melancólico…"_

Annie miraba a Karl con insistencia, no podía evitar lo que sentía por él y le preocupaba que hubiera dejado de ser el chico tan sonriente y travieso que recordaba. Al parecer algo le preocupaba, pues siempre se había negado a visitar la Gran Manzana, alegaba que de todos los lugares del mundo que podían visitar jamás iría ahí. Solo por un favor a la abuela, debido a su delicado estado de salud había cedido. Llegaron a la mansión de los Ardley. Bajaron las maletas y entraron, Karl saludó a sus tíos y la abuela, sorprendido de que no estuvieran los hostigosos de los hermanos Ligan. La abuela le dijo que se quedarían en su propia casa ya que había tantos familiares en la mansión de los Ardley que no querían importunar con su presencia. Los chicos se burlaron de tan tonta excusa, pero felices de no tener que verlos por todo el día. Pasaron un día muy alegre toda la gran familia junta, con divertidas anécdotas, pero sobre todo, contentos de ver que Karl parecía volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Alguien llamaba a su puerta, pero ella no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie la viera, se sentía aún furiosa por que su hermana la haya visto llorar, recostada en el sofá de su habitación, miraba el techo. No hizo caso de los suaves golpes a su puerta. Alguien entró, rápidamente se colocó el libro cubriendo su rostro, fingiéndose dormida.

Sé que no estás dormida… yo… siento mucho haberte molestado esta tarde… - Dijo Alice acercándose lentamente. – No era mi intención… Es solo que me preocupaste demasiado… – Como no recibía respuesta alguna, esperó unos momentos, como no recibió respuesta decidió salir de la habitación.

Cuando ya no oyó ruido alguno, se incorporó, no era justo que se portara así con la única persona que siempre la consolaba y comprendía…

Era más de media noche cuando decidió salir de su habitación, al parecer todos dormían en la mansión. Era peligroso salir a esas horas, pero no le importó. ¿A dónde iría?... Sabía perfectamente que Central Park era un lugar muy peligroso a esas horas. Sabía defenderse a la perfección, pero aun así eso la detuvo un poco. Además quedaba lejos de la mansión. Recordó que no lejos de ahí había un pequeño parque, sin pensarlo más se vistió con ropa muy abrigadora, salió a hurtadillas, no le gustaba que sus pasos resonaran por la escarcha en el piso, una ligera bruma cubría las calles. Pero al parecer toda la gente del vecindario, estaba perdida en profundos sueños. Atravesó la calle desierta hasta el parquecillo, le pareció al principio como algo irreal, pero mientras más caminaba, lograba distinguir una melodía, le parecía extraño el silencio que la rodeaba roto sólo por las delicadas notas musicales, sentía una extraña atracción, que comenzó a buscar la procedencia de las mismas.

Repentinamente le pareció como si la melodía comenzara a perderse, _"es imposible… no he visto a nadie merodeando por aquí, como…"_, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando de una zona llena de árboles. "_¿Habrá alguien ahí?... escondido"_ regresó a la zona, la música se escuchaba con mayor intensidad, salió del camino y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, sin fijarse, pisó una rama, la cual crujió fuertemente bajo su peso, al instante la melodía se detuvo, todo quedó en silencio. Ella se asustó un poco, se repegó a un árbol, esperando a que algo sucediera ya que escuchaba extraños sonidos muy cerca de ella, le pareció que estaba conteniendo la respiración debido a que cada vez más se oían cerca.

Repentinamente algo le cayó encima, golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo, se sintió un poco aturdida por el golpe, cuando intentó levantarse, solo pudo ver una alta figura correr, perdiéndose en la bruma. Esperó un poco para recuperar el aire, se levantó, tomó algo que estaba junto a ella y se dirigió a su casa, corriendo, con la zozobra de que el sujeto que la empujó, no la fuera siguiendo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve afuera?..._ Pensó mientras recuperaba el aire. La carrera que realizó hasta la mansión lo sofocó. _"¿En dónde está?... Maldición…No puede ser…"_

Esperó pacientemente a que todos hubieran ido a descansar, para poder salir sin que nadie lo notara… Camino de la estación, descubrió que cerca de la mansión había un pequeño parque, lleno de árboles frondosos. La reunión con toda la familia fue más de lo que esperaba, todos estaban felices al verlo sonriente, pero como siempre los hermanitos Ligan tenían que ser la mosca en la sopa. Llegaron en el último momento, antes de la cena, y se debió a la insistencia de Nancy por verlo, Edward no perdió ocasión para aguadar la reunión con sus comentarios respecto a Tony, que terminaron por poner de mal humor a todos y triste a la abuela, pero él se resistió a mostrarles cuanto lo lastimaban. Así que Karl junto con los demás chicos, fueron por sus instrumentos musicales para alegrar a la abuela, Annie y Andy tocaron el piano, mientras que Mandy hacía enormes esfuerzos por no desafinar con el violín, todos se divirtieron con los esfuerzos de la chica. Karl tocaba maravillosamente la flauta, por lo que los Ligan se "_tuvieron que retirar temprano, pues tenían muchas cosas importantes que hacer"._ Tal parecía que aunque nadie lo quería reconocer, esa parte de la familia, siempre sería todo lo que los demás no eran: presumidos, egoístas, manipuladores; siempre a la espera de recuperar el "viejo prestigio" que en alguna época los hacía sentirse muy orgullosos.

Cuando escuchó la última voz que se despedía rumbo a su habitación, Karl esperó en la biblioteca, la cual tenía una muy buena vista de las habitaciones de todos, a ver que la última luz se apagara. Se abrigó bien, tomó su flauta, saliendo sigilosamente de la mansión rumbo al parque. El clima era extraño, había bruma, pero no le importó así que escogió un buen lugar y subió a un árbol, comenzó a tocar, como quiso, sin fingir que la melodía que tocaba le era indiferente… era la favorita de Tony… en la mansión quiso demostrar que estaba bien, para no mortificar más a la abuela, pues era su nieta favorita y su trágica muerte le dolía demasiado. Él como futuro estudiante de medicina, sabía como el ánimo influía en la salud de las personas, por ello organizó el pequeño concierto, con la meta de consolar a la dura anciana. Pero ahí, en ese solitario lugar, dejó libres sus sentimientos, le parecía como si Tony estuviera a su lado, escuchándolo tocar, pidiéndole que lo hiciera una vez más.

De pronto un fuerte crujido lo despertó de su ensueño, dejando bruscamente de tocar, miró hacia abajo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, los limpió bruscamente, pero por la bruma no podía ver nada con claridad, de pronto le pareció ver una persona que se repegaba al árbol en el que se encontraba, pensando que algún maleante lo había seguido, _"¿Habrán visto en donde subí?",_ como no veía que se quitaran de ahí optó por bajar despacio, sorprender a su atacante y huir lo más rápido que pudiera hasta la mansión. No lo pensó más, bajó haciendo ruidos intencionalmente para aterrorizar a su atacante y brincó sobre él, y de un impulso comenzó a correr sin percatarse de que algo se le había caído.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?... Perder algo que Tony me regaló con tanto cariño…_

¡Arriba dormilona!… Papá nos espera para llevarnos a otro de sus proyectos… - Exclamó Alice entrando a la habitación de su hermana. Quien renuente se escondía bajo las sábanas. – Por favor, es un día muy hermoso.

¿No puedo negarme por esta vez?... – Le contestó adormilada. – Tengo demasiado sueño…

Te agradará saber que iremos a ver los toques finales de la remodelación de un barco… Tanto que habías insistido en viajar en una de esas antigüedades…

… Quiero dormir…

Bueno, como quieras, pero no podrás escaparte de la fiesta de inauguración… y en esta ocasión no te salvará nada…

¿Logró sacar el Titánic de las profundidades y esa es su gran obra?...- Se burló si abrir los ojos.

Bueno… – se detuvo un momento mientras recordaba. - Parece que es de la misma época… pero no se hundió… lo está remodelando porque se convertirá en museo… la gran fiesta será en año nuevo… ¿no te parece romántico?... - Dijo Alice burlándose de su hermana.

Está bien… iré… No quiero ser la deshonra de nuestro padre…

Me he dado cuenta de que te agrada…- Dijo Alice sentándose en un diván.

¿Qué cosa?... – Preguntó extrañada, aún en cama, mientras se recogía la larga cabellera castaña.

El trabajo de papá… Te observé en el teatro… - Dijo Alice que miraba con alegría sus gestos irónicos - tienes alma de artista igual que él…

No es cierto… sólo… es que me agradó imaginar lo que se siente actuar… eso fue todo… satisfacer un poco la vanidad… ¿Te imaginas?... La Gran Actriz de Broadway… Te…

Como quieras, pero no eres tan dura como crees…- Le interrumpió camino a la puerta – Apresúrate, estamos esperándote… Ahh… por cierto, te traje un emparedado…

Miró la mesa cercana al diván, sonrió y comenzó a vestirse, no tenía ánimos para ir formal; no había podido dormir bien, la melodía que había escuchado parecía que aún resonaba en sus oídos, al tomar su chaqueta, algo cayó al suelo, se agachó suspirando impacientemente por su torpeza, era un objeto brillante y largo, se estiró un poco más y lo tomó, lo miró con curiosidad, era una flauta, recordó la noche anterior que por el miedo, no se detuvo a ver que es lo que había tomado del suelo cuando se levantó. La examinó. Sin duda era un objeto fino, a pesar de ser tan sencilla, y pudo notar unas iniciales: A. B A. y un pequeño escudo grabado cerca de la boquilla, el cual miraba detalladamente. No sabía porqué, tenía la sensación de que había visto en algún lugar el escudo. Escuchó unos golpes ligeros en la puerta, dejó la flauta sobre la mesa, tomando apresuradamente el emparedado, se dirigió a la puerta, seguramente su padre había enviado al "estirado" para apresurarla. Cuando abordaron el auto, Alice se entretenía conversando con su padre, mientras que la morena veía las residencias que rodeaban la de su padre, todas eran de estilo antiguo, como un viejo recordatorio del linaje de las antiguas y distinguidas familias que las ocupaban. Algo llamó su atención cuando el auto dio vuelta, en las rejas de una de las mansiones vio un escudo similar al de la flauta: una rosa, un águila y una letra A al centro.

Padre, ¿que significa ese escudo? – Interrumpió la conversación.

No seas descortés Te… - Comenzó a llamarle la atención Alice, pero su padre le indicó con un ademán que no lo hiciera, dándole toda su atención: - Dime, ¿Cuál?

Es una rosa, un águila, con una letra A en el centro. – Dijo apresuradamente.

Ah, es de una familia de ascendencia escocesa muy importante: Los Ardley. En algunas ocasiones he tenido el gusto de tratar negocios con ellos, según recuerdo, hay una muy vieja amistad entre nuestras familias…

¿Siempre han vivido aquí?. - Preguntó con insistencia, no sabía que la motivaba a hacerlo.

No… ellos siempre han residido en Chicago…- Comentó su padre.- Pero se alojan en su residencia cuando viene alguno de ellos por negocios…

¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? – Preguntó con curiosidad Alice

Bueno… Yo… solo sentí interés por el extraño escudo que vi… - Dijo dando por terminada la conversación al respecto, aunque sentía mucha inquietud desde esa mañana en que vio el escudo en la flauta. _"Eso quiere decir que alguien de esa familia estuvo anoche tocando en el parque… era alguien que se sentía muy triste…"._

¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Alice, aprovechando que su padre estaba hablando con alguien por el celular.- ¿De nuevo las pesadillas?

…

Por favor…

¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ?... – Le dijo molesta – NO TODO LO QUE ME PASA TIENE QUE VER CON PESADILLAS…

Lo siento… Es solo que en ocasiones…

NO QUIERO HABLAR AL RESPECTO…- Refunfuñó molesta la morena volteando a la ventana. Alice ya no insistió más. Estaban llegando al puerto. Cuando descendieron del auto, no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa, al leer el nombre del barco en el que trabajaba su padre: MAURITANIA.

Parecía difícil… pero al fin logramos acondicionarlo como en su época de esplendor: principios del s. XX. – Dijo con orgullo su padre. – Vamos, quiero que vean el interior.

Comenzaron a subir la escalera, recorrieron el barco desde los cuartos de máquinas, las bodegas, los camarotes y el salón, en donde se realizaría el baile de fin de año para recaudar fondos.

Al entrar al gran salón, se maravilló del buen trabajo que realizara su padre, todo se veía tan original, no supo que le sucedió, de pronto comenzó a sentirse angustiada.

Alice… necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire…

¿Te sientes bien?...

Si… sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire…- Dijo algo intranquila – Volveré en un momento…

Alice vio a su hermana salir rápidamente, no comprendía que le sucedía, y menos que no quisiera contarle que le ocurría últimamente.

No le gustaba esa extraña sensación, jamás había sentido algo así, ahora, fuera del gran salón, se preguntaba por que había sentido eso. Le fascinaba navegar, por lo cual jamás había sentido nauseas. Una vez que se sintió mejor, regresó.

Tienes la suerte de que el día de la reinauguración del Mauritania como museo, conozcas a la familia Ardley. Me acaban de avisar que los jóvenes se ofrecieron a dar un pequeño recital para la recaudación de fondos. – Dijo su padre cortando la comunicación del celular cuando la vio entrar.

"QUE BIEN… MÁS DE TUS AMIGOS LOS ESTIRADOS…" - comentó sarcástica.

Pero… tú hace unos momentos estuviste…

Papá, déjala… - Trató de calmar los ánimos Alice.- Hay que aprender a lidiar con sus repentinos cambios de humor.- Por primera vez, se sintió muy molesta con su hermana.

¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUEEEEE?... – Preguntó Annie a Mandy cuando se enteró de su plan.

Queríamos que la abuela pasara unas buenas vacaciones con nosotros ¿no?...- dijo Mandy, mientras todos los chicos reunidos en la biblioteca la observaban.- Así que la acompañaremos a una de sus tantas "reuniones sociales sin sentido". Y como todas las familias ofrecen realizar algo para recaudar fondos… pues le hice la sugerencia de…

¿Que tocaríamos en frente de todos esos desconocidos?.- Dijo Annie angustiada

Sabes que solo lo hacemos para la abuela… - Reaccionó Andy.- Jamás lo hemos hecho en público…

¿Qué tal si causamos la "Deshonra de la familia".- Se burló Karl.

No si presentamos a nuestro mejor ejecutante de instrumentos de aliento madera. – Dijo Mandy mirando a Karl por encima de sus anteojos.

Sabes que siempre te he apoyado… pero esto es una locura…

Vamos… por la abuela…

Está bien – Aceptó Andy.- Pero no te salvarás de lo que nosotros te propongamos hacer…

Esta vez ten cuidado con el equipo… no queremos que le suceda algo para tan noble causa…- Dijo burlándose Annie.

¡Vamos Karl!... tenemos que ensayar… - Dijo Andy dirigiéndose al salón donde estaba un hermoso piano de cola.

No creo poder hacerlo… - Dijo con tristeza Karl saliendo atrás de él.

Eres magnífico y… Tony lo sabía muy bien… hazlo por ella…

¡ES QUE NO PUEDO!... yo… yo perdí la flauta de Tony…- Dijo deteniéndose en el pasillo bruscamente. – La otra noche… salí al parque cercano… cuando volví ya no la tenía…

Seguramente está en tu habitación…- Quiso tranquilizarlo Andy.- No eres alguien muy ordenado y quizás…

¡NO!...¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? LA HE PERDIDO…- Dijo con tristeza.- Los demás jamás me lo perdonarán…

No te preocupes… solo confía en ti.

Me pone muy nervioso… no hago algo parecido desde que ella y yo… en el colegio…

Solo, confía en ti mismo… - Le sonrió Karl con cierta ironía al escuchar a Andy. – Y quizá logres recuperar el instrumento… todo puede ser posible. Prometimos hacer lo mejor para que la abuela se recupere… tu puedes hacerlo. Ella se pondrá muy feliz al ver que has vuelto a ser el mismo.

Lo haré… es solo que significaba tanto ese instrumento… para mi…

¡ÁNIMO!... – Dijo Andy.

La fiesta de año nuevo era esperada por la crema y nata de la alta sociedad neoyorkina, en especial por la inesperada propuesta hecha por los Ardley para recaudar fondos, obviamente nadie negaba el hecho de que fueran tan filantrópicos, pero conociendo lo estricta que era la matriarca, les sorprendió que permitiera a los jóvenes herederos dar un concierto, después del repentino fallecimiento de su nieta Antonia, una brillante flautista. La gran sorpresa de dicho acontecimiento, sería que todos los invitados vestirían a la usanza de la época en que fue recién inaugurado el Mauritania. Todos estaban listos para la tan esperada noche, Karl seguía preocupado por no encontrar su instrumento, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que usar el mismo que usara en el colegio, cuando Tony le estuvo enseñando, a fin de cuentas era igual al de ella, y pasaría desapercibida su pérdida para los demás, pero eso no lo consolaba.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa, su hermana no bajaba y su padre pronto mandaría el auto para recogerlas, subió por ella.

¡Ya estás lista!...- Dijo entrando sin tocar, y la vio que se colocaba un abrigo largo. Por primera vez se sorprendió al ver a su hermana tan formal, no adivinó como era el vestido que llevaría, pero su cabello lo había recogido con un fino listón rojo – Vaya, hasta que decides ir con propiedad…

Bueno, después de todo es una fiesta de disfraces… me gusta divertirme en ellas… puedes ser cualquier persona…

Solo promete comportarte… no seas imprudente y termines metiéndote en problemas.

Claro hermanita… no quiero causar la vergüenza de nuestro distinguido padre… en un momento tan crucial de su carrera…

Ya deja de portarte como una chiquilla malcriada. – Le respondió al tiempo que veía un objeto largo en la mesita de noche. Estaba a punto de preguntar por él cuando en eso, escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, dieron permiso de pasar y la mucama les avisó que el auto estaba esperándolas. La morena miró con ironía a su hermana, prometiéndole que no haría nada impropio.

Bajaron, afuera había una espesa bruma. Había nevado un poco, sin saber porqué la morena se sentía intranquila.

Todos los Ardley habían llegado temprano, no deseaban ser acosados por los reporteros, además de que los jóvenes querían supervisar todo para el concierto personalmente, divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de Mandy, quien se sentía toda una experta en electrónica y revisaría que todo el equipo estuviera funcionando adecuadamente.

Ya revisaron todo, por favor muchachos, tienen que ir a cambiarse… - Les llamó la atención la abuela.- No se preocupen, todo saldrá muy bien…

Es solo que queremos que te sientas orgullosa de nuestra actuación.- dijo Andy

Siempre estaré orgullosa de ustedes.- Dijo abrazando a Mandy y Annie.- Más por el esfuerzo que hacen en estos momentos…

Abuela nosotros… - Quiso interrumpir Karl, quien estaba atrás de Mandy afinando su flauta.

Yo sé perfectamente que les desagrada este tipo de acontecimientos, y los amo por todo lo que hacen por mí…

No te preocupes, esta noche tocaremos como jamás lo habíamos hecho… yo, sé que a Tony le hubiera gustado tanto estar aquí…- Dijo Andy, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dicho eso, al ver la angustia de Karl.

Entonces, apresúrense a cambiarse… Deben ser puntuales… – Dijo Retirándose la abuela del gran salón, y al salir fue interceptada por los hermanos Ligan.

Bueno, por suerte esos dos no saben tocar nada de nada… - Dijo Mandy suspirando. – Si no hubieran terminado por destrozar mis nervios… recuerdan como esos dos intentaban quedar bien con la abuela…- Recordó haciendo unos gestos muy cómicos que todos comenzaron a reír.- Todo instrumento que tocaran parecía como si tuvieran vida propia y pidieran auxilio para que los dejaran en paz…

Karl ya no escuchó, tomó una chaqueta y una bufanda de alguno de los chicos, saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta a cubierta, la bruma era muy densa, apenas si se podían ver las luces que alumbraban a la gran alfombra roja por donde desfilarían las grandes personalidades, por suerte habría muy poca prensa y solo tendrían acceso al barco en el momento de que se cortara el listón, así él podría recorrerlo sin que nadie lo molestara. Ese barco lo intrigaba demasiado, él sentía una extraña angustia en ese lugar. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente, siguió caminado, se detuvo, miraba al embarcadero, cuanto extrañaba a Tony, quería que estuviera a su lado en ese momento, _"Ella era la artista de la familia, ella merecía estar disfrutando de algo así"_… Sin darse cuenta sintió algo cálido correr por sus mejillas._ "¡Que estupidez!... se suponía que ya no lloraría más"_…Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeó fuertemente, tirando su bufanda, fue tras ella, cuando logró alcanzarla, recargada en un barandal vio una figura, no la podía distinguir por la bruma, siguió caminando, era una mujer, se veía triste, quiso alejarse, pero no se dio cuenta de que algo crujió, haciendo un gran ruido, la joven se asustó.

¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ? – Gritó fuertemente. – ¡SALGA DE INMEDIATO O LLAMARÉ A SEGURIDAD!

Disculpa… no quería asustarte.- Respondió Karl nervioso.

¿Asustarme?... ¿Estás loco o que?... – Dijo ásperamente la morena.- Sé defenderme perfectamente. No estoy buscando guardaespaldas… Pecoso…

Oye, solo soy cortés… no creo que por ello tengas que insultarme.- Respondió rápidamente Karl. – ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis pecas con esto?

¡UUUFFF!... y encima te sientes orgulloso por ello.

Claro, y últimamente he pensado en como conseguir más… - Respondió ofendido Karl. En ese instante, sintió como si fuera un _deja vu_. La morena sintió lo mismo, quedándose callada por un momento… el silencio fue demasiado incómodo para ambos…

¿Señorita Teresa?- La joven se sobresaltó mirando a Karl de forma penetrante hasta que el dueño de esa voz, se vio con claridad en la bruma. - Su padre la busca, tiene que estar con él y con su hermana para cortar el listón.- dijo uno de los tripulantes del barco interrumpiendo ese momento tan tenso. – Nos vemos pecoso…- Dijo la joven mirándolo sarcásticamente.

Karl se quedó asimilando sus palabras, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío.- ¿Quién es la joven?.- Preguntó al oficial.

Es una de las hijas del Sr. Grandchester, la persona encargada de los trabajos realizados al barco… ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Sr. Ardley?

No gracias, estoy bien.- Dijo cortésmente Karl mientras se dirigía su camarote para cambiarse.

Algo le parecía extraño, desde que llegó a la ciudad, algunas cosas le parecían vagamente familiares y ahora, estaba en un lugar que le hacía sentir miles de cosas contradictorias.

Después de que se reinauguró el barco, se dio un breve recorrido a invitados y la prensa.

Durante la cena, el ambiente era muy parecido al de principios del s. XX, un cuarteto de cuerdas amenizaban el momento, todos los invitados iban engalanados con joyas y trajes de la época, finos vestidos las mujeres y los hombres con elegantes fracs., todo era excesivamente formal para el gusto de los jóvenes Ardley; Karl se sentía intranquilo, todos los chicos estaban sentados en la misma mesa que los Ligan, pero no eran ellos, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que la chica testaruda que conociera en la tarde, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color crema, con vivos rojos al estilo de principios del s. XX, parecía divertirse mirándolo con insistencia e incomodándolo con esa sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado, estaba sentada en la mesa de honor junto a su padre y a una hermosa rubia, por lo que ella no necesitaba hacer ningún movimiento brusco si quería buscar a alguien, lo que le chocaba a Karl, era sentirse observado.

¡Tengo que salir de aquí!.- Dijo arrojando su servilleta a la mesa, sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

¡Espérame!- Lo llamó Annie, apresurándose a tomarlo del brazo. Salieron a cubierta, Karl no podía dejar de sentirse tan nervioso. Ella al notarlo lo detuvo. - ¿Qué sucede?

Solo… solo estoy un poco nervioso… desearía que esto terminara pronto…

Vamos… recuerda que la abuela espera ansiosa nuestra actuación… Y todo terminará…

Está bien… - Suspiró Karl.- Caminemos un rato más… necesito estar tranquilo para el recital…

OK… Tienes que hacerlo como siempre…- Dijo Annie sonriéndole.

¿Te sucede algo Terry?- Preguntó a Alice al darse cuenta de que miraba con insistencia hacia la mesa de los Ardley.

NOOOO. ¡SOLO QUE YA NO SOPORTO ESTA ESTÚPIDA REUNIÓN…!

Te dije que tenías que comportarte, esto es lo más importante de su trabajo de papá…- Susurró Alice.

ES POR ESO QUE YA NO SOPORTO ESTA GENTE Y ESTE LUGAR…- dijo sacando de su bolso un cigarrillo.- POR ESTO NOS ABANDONÓ… PREFIERE TODO ESTO…- No pudo contenerse al decirlo con tanta amargura, intentó levantarse, pero su hermana se lo impidió arrebatándoselo de la mano.

Solo, espera un momento…- Le pidió.- Es mejor retirarse después del recital…

Está bien…- Contestó irónicamente. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron con discreción y entraron el joven pecoso y la chica de cabellos castaño claro que lo acompañó. Algo en su interior la hizo sentirse inquieta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando en esos momentos, se llamó a todo el público a ir a la sala que se acondicionó provisionalmente.

Los chicos lo hicieron de maravilla, todo el público alababa las excelentes ejecuciones que realizaban. Para finalizar, a petición de la abuela, se le pidió a Karl hacer un solo, así que como lo hacía siempre a petición de ella, tocó su melodía favorita y la de Tony. Cuando se sintió listo, dio la señal y el telón se corrió.

Terry estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para irse, pues ya estaba bastante fastidiada, pero al escuchar las primeras notas, se detuvo. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Esa melodía ya la había escuchado… no podía creerlo, era la misma de esa noche en el parque, aunque era tocada con sentimiento, no se parecía en nada al expresado en la ocasión anterior.

Observó detenidamente al chico, era el mismo del que se había burlado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tocaba con gran maestría el instrumento, no podía dejar de sentir algo al respecto, no sabía como describirlo.

Karl se sentía muy inspirado, por ello cerró los ojos, le parecía sentir la presencia de Tony junto a él, pero ahora, tenía la sensación de que si los abría, no podría contener las lágrimas. Cuando estaba por terminar, decidió demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo chico sonriente de siempre, pero al abrir los ojos, su mirada se topó con otra azul profundo, que lo miraban con intensidad. Algo en su interior parecía reconocer esa mirada…

_Continuara…_

_Hola: _

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Bueno, como fue__ mi primer fic, sé que hay cosas que parecerán muy raras… espero con ansias sus comentarios, jitomatazos y cebollazos…_

_Pero por favor, no sean muy duras…_

_Había leído algunos donde se habla de los hijos de Candy y Terry o la reencarnación de ellos, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no hacerlo un poco diferente? Mezclando algunas cosas y haciéndolo un poco futurista… ¿Cómo enfrentarían las situaciones?..._

_La verdad me pareció muy divertido invertir los papeles… de casi todos los personajes protagónicos…_

_Admiro la gran dedicación de todas las escritoras de los fanfics, por realizar estas historias…No es nada fácil, pero cuando la inspiración llega…No hay nada que la detenga._

_Hanne (Nos Vemos)_

_Notas: *La primera parte es una trascripción con unas cuantas modificaciones, de un fragmento del fanfic llamado "Reencuentro en el Vórtice"de Mercurio_

_**Es una trascripción del manga, cuando fallece Anthony._


	2. Chapter 2

**A través del Tiempo…**

**Capítulo 2**

Por Nep

* * *

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!...

- Ummm… Mi cabeza…- Gruñó desde su cama la morena, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada ante la exclamación de su hermana.

- ¡VAMOS!… ARRIBA. TENEMOS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER. PAPÁ PASARÁ POR NOSOTRAS A LAS 2:00 Y SON LAS 11:30 – Insistió animadamente Alice acercándose.

- ¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS VAMOS AHORA?- Dijo incorporándose aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿No recuerdas que iremos con los Ardley?.- Respondió Alice halando el edredón y las sábanas para que su hermana se levantara.

- ¡¿Y DE QUIÉN FUE LA ESTÚPIDA IDEA?...- Dijo forcejeando con su hermana.

- Tuya… - rió Alice.- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

- ¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?...!

- Creo que otra lo es… Apresúrate… o ¿prefieres que te traigan el desayuno?

- Creo que mejor lo tomo aquí…- Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño tambaleante.

- De acuerdo… yo saldré a caminar un poco, así que por favor, sé puntual… - Dijo Alice al ver la palidez de su hermana. Jamás la había visto beber, pero la noche anterior fue muy extraño, lo hizo mientras miraba con insistencia hacia un específico lugar de las mesas, después del recital, se olvidó de que se iría al terminar y se quedó junto a ella y su padre hasta después del brindis de año nuevo… Se molestó por que le llamó la atención por su forma de beber. Salió del salón, después de un rato, su padre salió, la mandó llamar, cuando se reunió con ellos, le dieron la noticia de que los Ardley los habían invitado a comer a su residencia. Teresa se sentía mal… ¿porqué lo hizo?... Jamás había bebido… no de la forma en que lo hizo la noche anterior… Se miró al espejo, no podía dejar de recordar esa mirada… esos ojos verdes tan intensos…

_Flash Back_

_Justo cuando el chico que tocaba la flauta parecía que terminaría su interpretación, abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a ellos… No sabía como describir lo que le hizo sentir en ese momento... se sintió furiosa con ella misma, así que en cuanto terminó, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y fue a la barra, pidió varios Wiskeys, hasta que Alice se acercó y le pidió que le dijera que le sucedía. No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento, todos comenzaron con la cuenta regresiva, su padre se acercó y les ofreció una copa de Champagne para brindar, la tomó, sin querer miró hacia la puerta del Gran Salón y ahí estaba el chico de los ojos verdes, rodeado por varias chicas, lo cual le irritó, al verlo como les sonreía y hablaba con ellas y otro chico. Cuando todos comenzaron a felicitarse por el inicio del año y a brindar, observó como la chica con la que había salido antes del recital, lo abrasaba muy efusivamente y le daba un beso rápido en los labios. Furiosa se tomó su copa de golpe, apresurándose a salir del salón sin decir nada, y en el camino tomó otra copa de una charola olvidada en una mesa. Cuando llegó a la proa sintió el aire fresco, se olvidó de tomar su abrigo, se tomó la copa y furiosa la arrojo fuera de borda. A lo lejos el cielo era iluminado por juegos pirotécnicos. Sentía demasiado frío._

_- ¿Le molestaría si le ofreciera mi abrigo?- Escuchó una voz a su lado_

- …_- Ella miraba de forma penetrante a esa persona._

_- Lo siento. No quise molestarla. Es solo que la vi temblando… Por favor, acepte._

_- ¿No sería una molestia?- Preguntó dudosa y algo mareada._

_- Veo que no se siente bien. – Dijo el caballero acercándose al verla tambalearse. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca vio que era un hombre maduro y rubio._

_- Creo que el aire me afectó un poco…_

_- ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? – Ofreció el caballero - ¿Cómo se llama?..._

_- Grandchester… Teresa Grand… chester… -Apenas lo dijo, tuvo que cubrirse la boca, y correr a la orilla del barco. El caballero llamó a un oficial, éste se fue después de escuchar el mensaje y el caballero fue a su lado para ver como estaba, sin decirle nada le colocó su abrigo y la llevó hasta una banca cercana. Esperó a que se tranquilizara.- _

_- Disculpe que no le haya dicho mi nombre, soy William Albert Ardley VI…_

_- Ardley… Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido… - Dijo una voz que se acercaba a ellos._

_- El caballero al escuchar la voz, se levantó para ver de donde procedía._

_- ¿Usted me conoce?_

_- ¿Tal parece que usted a mi no?... - Respondió llegando hasta la banca. - ¿Ya te olvidaste de los amigos William?_

_- ¿Raoul…? ¿Raoul Grandchester? – Preguntó _

_- ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludó el padre de Teresa, acercándose a su amigo a darle un abraso.- Disculpa que no haya podido atenderte como se debiera, pero es…_

_-No te preocupes, sé que estabas muy ocupado. Así que ella es tu pequeña Terry, me da gusto conocerla finalmente… aunque debo decir que no se siente bien…_

_- Ya veo… Llamaré a Alice para que la lleve a casa…_

_- Mucho gusto…hip… en conocerlo Sr. Ardley…hip… - Dijo Teresa ya muy mal. – Me gustaría conocer… lo… hip_

_- ¿Qué les parece si vienen a mi casa a comer?... Hace mucho que no converso con un viejo amigo… - Dijo el Sr. William sonriendo amablemente a la chica._

_- Me… encantaría… hip. Sería un honor…hip…- Respondió aceptando Teresa para desconcierto de su padre, acostumbrado a sus desplantes._

* * *

"_¿Por qué lo hizo?... La quiero, pero no como ella cree…"_ Pensaba Karl la mañana siguiente, mientras miraba por la ventana del salón, se sentía desconcertado por la actitud de Annie, era la hermana menor de Amanda, no quería lastimarla… no era correcto…

- ¿Es hermosa no lo crees?...

- ¿Quién?...

- Vamos… no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira Annie… - Dijo Andy sentándose al piano, Karl volteó y observó que su amigo tenía una mirada triste. – Ella te ama… siempre lo ha hecho…

- Y tú a ella…

- No es…

- ¿No es cierto?... Nos conocemos todos desde pequeños… hemos crecido juntos… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- … - Andy comenzó a tocar distraídamente el piano, siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos de Annie por Karl, y ahora que sabía con seguridad que él no sentía nada por ella, lo asustaba.

- Yo… tengo que hablar con ella… no debo darle esperanzas, la amo… como si fuera mi hermana… pero nada más…

- Aquí están…- Dijo Nancy entrando precipitadamente.- Tu padre te busca Karl… Tienen que estar listos, tenemos visitas…

- ¿A caso la realeza se dignará a visitarnos? – Se burló Andy por el tono que empleó su prima al entrar.

- Se podría decir que si querido… Contaremos con la presencia de un noble… El Duque de Grandchester… - Dijo acercándose a Karl coquetamente. - Así que es mejor que estén listos.

- Dijiste… Grandchester… - Comenzó a decir Karl recordando a la chica de intensos ojos azules.

- Si… Al parecer tu padre y Raoul Grandchester son amigos…

- Para ser alguien muy ocupada en sus asuntos, sin importarle los demás… estás muy bien informada… - Se burló Andy. – Si nos disculpas… tenemos que ir a ver que se le ofrece al tío… Primita…

- ¡Pero que grosero eres Andy!… ¡Eres un insolente!... – Dijo indignada Nancy saliendo molesta. Karl y Andy la miraron salir, y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, ambos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Cómo soportas sus coqueteos tan... vulgares?

- Es solo que no sé como quitármela cuando se acerca… es tan… ordinaria…

- Vamos. No quiero que el tío William se enoje porque te estoy retrasando.

- Pero no creas que eso te salva de que cumplas con decirle a Annie lo que sientes por ella. Si no lo haces ya verás…- Amenazó Karl.

* * *

El trayecto de la residencia Grandchester a la Ardley fue corto, Alice y su padre estaban extrañados de la actitud de Terry, tan silenciosa. Pero el constante jugueteo con la caja de cigarrillos demostraba que estaba nerviosa. Cuando finalmente llegaron, vieron en la entrada de la residencia a dos hombres, ambos rubios, que en cuanto se detuvo la limosina, cortésmente, Karl abrió la puerta, el Sr. Grandchester bajó primero para ofrecer la mano a Alice, y presentarla al Sr. Ardley, Karl se acercó tímidamente para ayudar a la joven morena, pero se sorprendió que ésta no esperó y salió de la limosina rápidamente y sin mirarlo.

- Veo que ya se encuentra mejor señorita… - Dijo de inmediato el padre de Karl.

- Muchas gracias señor Ardley…- Respondió Teresa dirigiendo una de sus características miradas a Karl, el Sr. Ardley se dio cuenta y se apresuró a presentar a su hijo. – Él es mi hijo, William Charles Ardley, ella es la Srita. Teresa Grandchester.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo… - Respondió sin ofrecerle la mano para desconcierto de Karl, quien esperaba que lo hubiera reconocido_. "¿Qué extraño? No me reconoció. No parece la misma chica odiosa del Barco… Si no hubiera visto su forma de ser, diría que es amable…es muy extraña…"_.

Pasaron a la residencia, en el salón del té, se hicieron las presentaciones con los demás miembros adultos de la familia. La abuela se alegraba de ver al Señor Grandchester, quien era amigo de William desde sus días en el antiguo Colegio San Pablo, recordando las travesuras de su juventud, todos riendo al saber que sus padres habían cambiado tanto, de rebeldes sin causa, a honorables caballeros; Karl no dejaba de pensar en la extraña actitud de la joven, se entretenía mirando por la ventana, aprovechando que lo escondía la cortina de cualquier mirada indiscreta… A excepción de una azul profundo. Teresa podía darse cuenta de que la reunión no era del agrado del chico pecoso, desde que comenzó la conversación rápidamente se escondió cerca de una ventana que casi lo ocultaba, disimuladamente paseó su vista por el lugar, a ella tampoco le agradaba la reunión… "_¿Cómo pude desvariar tanto en un solo momento?... Detesto estas malditas reuniones de Sociedad… Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hice?"_. Como haya sido, no sabía como acercarse y conversar con el joven. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante… - Respondió la abuela

- Disculpen, pero Karl había prometido ayudarme con mis clases de Francés.- Dijo Annie después de ser presentada a los invitados.

- Claro, ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan inquieto…- Respondió el Sr. Ardley, intuyendo que era una treta para sacar de ahí al chico.

- Disculpa por no habértelo mencionado antes, con permiso. – Respondió Karl saliendo.

- Teresa lo siguió con la mirada, y sonrió sarcásticamente de medio lado. _"Vaya novia que tiene… tan… sofisticada… parece modelo de pasarela... con ese aire tan insolente... mejor diría pedante…"_

* * *

- Gracias Annie… Estaba tan aburrido ahí adentro…

- Que te parece una cita para ir al cine… me lo debes…

- Yo… Annie… no creo que…

- Vamos… los demás nos esperan… - Dijo después de que ella lo besara rápidamente.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar…- Dijo al detenerse sonrojado, dándose cuenta de que su forma de actuar iba más allá de la amistad.

- Lo haremos después…- Dijo sacudiendo su cabello castaño claro, mientras volteaba a verlo, Karl miraba su reflejo en sus brillantes ojos color miel - Mandy, está ansiosa por mostrarnos el antiguo proyector que armó en el cobertizo. No quiero que por sus fallas, vaya a incendiar la casa…- finalizó halándolo hacia la puerta de servicio, para salir al jardín.

* * *

Teresa no soportaba más tanta formalidad, sentía que no podía estar un momento más ahí… una vez más se maldijo por haberse metido en ese problema. Para el Sr. Ardley no le pasaba desapercibida la inquietud de la joven, que a excepción de ella, la joven rubia mostraba mucho interés por la conversación respecto a la juventud de su padre.

- Disculpe Sr. Ardley… yo me siento un poco mal… quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aire… ¿Le molestaría si paseo por sus jardines?...

- Puedes hacerlo… tal vez encuentres a los chicos por ahí… Les gusta estudiar al aire libre… - Respondió sonriendo el Sr. Ardley sin poner en evidencia la treta de los chicos para rescatar a su hijo de la formal reunión. – Quizá tu hermana quiera acompañarte…

- No se preocupe… me agrada mucho escuchar acerca de la juventud de mi padre… y usted… - Respondió rápidamente Alice, que a pesar de ser mayor que Terry, al igual que ella desconocía muchos aspectos de su padre. – Si Terry se sintiera mal, ella vendría de inmediato… ¿Verdad?...

- Claro…- Dijo Teresa muy seria, mirando a su hermana con cierto brillo en sus ojos. – Con permiso…

Cuando salió, escuchó que la conversación se reanudó. La casa era enorme, lo que demostraba que tan importante y poderosa era la familia, antiguas piezas de arte adornaban los altos pasillos; se asomó por un ventanal, los jardines eran enormes, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme estructura de cristal, tal vez un invernadero. Preguntó a uno de los criados como llegar hasta él y salió. Había comenzado a nevar. Antes de llegar al invernadero, escuchó risas, comenzó a buscar de dónde salían, encontró un pequeño cobertizo, del cual comenzaba a salir un poco de humo, un chico de cabellos negros salió rápidamente para tomar el extintor y entrar tan rápido como había salido, se escuchó la descarga, todos comenzaron a salir tosiendo y riendo. Teresa se escondió tras el seto de arbustos más cercano.

- ¿Ves Mandy?... Te lo advirtió Karl…- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?... Estaba sobrecargado…

- Ya me di cuenta Annie…- Dijo frustrada una joven alta de lentes.- Pero eso no era para que exagerara…

- Hermanita, todo el mundo sale huyendo cuando se trata de tus experimentos…- se burló Annie.- Creí que esta vez le harías caso a Karl…

- ¿Y en dónde está Karl?...- Preguntó el chico que había salido por el extintor, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.- ¿no me digan que se quedó adentro?...

- Ahora si… el tío me va a colgar… - Dijo Mandy entrando con los demás al humeante cobertizo.

Teresa supuso que ya no estaría, ni siquiera dentro del cobertizo, cuando vio algo moviéndose en dirección al invernadero. Cuidó que nadie la viera y fue tras la figura. Al llegar, vio que estaba cerrado, buscó la forma de entrar ahí… pero parecía imposible. De pronto la melodía que ya conocía se comenzó a escuchar desde el interior. _"Tengo que entrar… ¡Maldición!…"_, se recargó en una parte de la estructura y cayó al interior. _"Rayos… debería tener cuidado"_. Cuando se levantó, cerró con cuidado, el ambiente era estupendo para las plantas exóticas que había en el interior, parecía un pequeño paraíso, con abundantes flores y plantas tropicales, y hermosas fuentes, _"Bueno, creo que el pecoso no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien anda por aquí"_, comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde procedía la melodía. Lo encontró cerca de una pequeña cascada artificial.

* * *

"_Debe ser ahora o nunca… Annie"_… pensó mientras se sentaba cerca de la cascada artificial, después de haber huido de sus primos. _"Debo hacerlo… tú y Andy son mis mejores amigos, son el uno para el otro… y yo… no puedo olvidar a Tony… no estoy listo…" _Comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, eso lo reconfortaba siempre que tenía que tomar alguna decisión importante. De pronto algo lo comenzó a distraer, dejó de tocar, abrió los ojos y un aroma peculiar se distribuía por el lugar… _"Pero que rayos…"_ comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a una banca donde la joven Grandchester estaba recostada fumando.

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁ HACIENDO? – Gritó al ver que estaba fumando mientras se acercaba más.

- Desaburriéndome un poco… No ves… - Le respondió volteando y echándole el humo a la cara. Karl tosió molesto y la miró furioso al escucharle decir: - ¿Quieres uno?...

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¿NO SABES LEER? – Respondió arrebatándole el cigarrillo, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó con furia para apagarlo. – ESTÁ PROHIBIDO FUMAR EN ESTE LUGAR… ERES UNA CABEZA DURA…

- Estoy segura que te mueres por probar…- Se burló Terry.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!… YO NO SOY QUIEN SE ESTÁ MATANDO LENTAMENTE… – Al mirarla a los ojos, vio como cambió rápidamente su expresión de burlona a una mirada gélida que lo alteró.

- ¡HAGA LO QUE QUIERA, PERO LEJOS DE AQUÍ!…

- ¿Eso te preocupa?... – Dijo juguetonamente Teresa pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Claro… - Dijo para sorpresa de la joven. – Como cualquier estudiante de medicina…

- ¡VAYA!… Ahora hasta te autonombraste mi médico de cabecera…

- ¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO ESO!...- Respondió cada vez más exasperado Karl.- PERO CREO QUE ES DEMACIADO JOVEN COMO PARA PARECER UNA CHIMENEA AMBULANTE…

- ¡GUAUUUU! – Se volvió a burlar la morena. – Veo que no eres el "típico caballero de la alta sociedad" que creía: Todo atenciones y caballerosidad fingida, cumplidos huecos y demás tonterías para con una señorita de familia reconocida...

- Mis modales son de acuerdo al tipo de persona con la que trato y su educación… - Dijo Karl respirando profundo para tranquilizarse. – Y tú, desde el principio fuiste desagradable…

- … - Teresa lo observó ya sin poder decir algo más. De nuevo ese silencio incómodo. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, _"¿Por qué tenía que ser así cada vez que se encontraban?"_, fue el pensamiento de ambos.

- ¡Aquí estás!…- Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y ver a Annie caminando hacia ellos. –Lo siento… no quise interrumpir… ¿Así que aquí estaba también la Srita. Grandchester?... Su padre y nuestro tío nos mandaron a buscarlos para avisarles que nos esperan en el comedor… – Dijo rápidamente mientras se colgaba del brazo de Karl.

- Es muy amable Señorita...? – Respondió sarcásticamente Teresa.

- Disculpe… soy Annie Cornwell Ardley…- Respondió sin hacer el menor caso al tono empleado por la joven. - y los ruidosos que vienen ahí son mi hermana Amanda y mi primo Andrew Brown Cornwell. – Dijo sonriendo al ver el aspecto de Mandy y Andy llenos de tizne. – Pero por favor, no sea tan formal… puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres…

- Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, se presentaron formalmente. La joven se sentía demasiado incómoda junto a ellos. Le daba la impresión de que en algún lugar los había conocido.

- Ya recorrió el lugar… ¿Qué opina de nuestro invernadero? – Preguntó Mandy con cierto orgullo.

- Es… Es fantástico… y muy ingenioso…

- Bueno es una de las pocas obras de nuestra inventora que no se ha derrumbado… o quemado…o … - Dijo Andy burlándose.

- Gracias… Creo que ya entendió a lo que te refieres, no necesitas ser tan descriptivo… - Dijo Mandy sonrojada.

- Tiene afición por las antigüedades… Es la inventora loca de la familia…- Finalizó Annie.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos al comedor, o si no el tío se enfadará… Dijo Andy

Comenzaron a hacerle plática a Teresa, quien de pronto perdió todo el aplomo, respondiendo con monosílabos o frases cortas, sin dejar de lado la arrogancia que la caracterizaba. Karl iba silencioso detrás de ellos. No comprendía como podía perder los estribos con esa persona tan rápidamente. Llegaron al comedor, ahí se encontraron con sus primos los Ligan, quienes llegaron de último momento; después de terminar, se hicieron brindis por que la antigua amistad de las dos familias viviera por siempre. La morena no pudo evitar una sonrisa extraña al mirar a Karl, quien no supo como interpretarla. Para Nancy y Edward esto no les pasó desapercibido. Edward al parecer quedó encantado con la joven, a quien intentó colmar de atenciones; ella solo por cortesía y respeto a los Ardley soportó escuchar todas sus tonterías, y porque ahora no quería ser el motivo de las burlas del joven pecoso en algún nuevo encuentro. Al anochecer cuando se despedían, Karl y Terry trataron de evitarse, pero era imposible, por lo que cuando se despidió de ella, fue demasiado frío. La chica fingió muy bien su despedida y que no le afectaba para nada la actitud del joven. En cuanto subió a la limosina Alice comenzó a querer interrogarla, por lo que Terry contestó con uno de sus típicos desplantes.

- ¿Qué les pareció? - Preguntó el Sr. Grandchester, una vez que la puerta de la limosina se cerró y se puso en marcha.

- Educativo… completamente fuera de lo que esperaba de gente como ésta… - Respondió Terry mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan grosera?... – dijo calmadamente su padre.

- Esto fue un verdadero triunfo papá… - Dijo Alice. – Para ella fue un gran esfuerzo haberse comportado como lo hizo, así que por el momento no podemos pedirle más. – Su padre la miró sonriendo y se dirigió a Terry.

- Gracias Teresa…- Dijo su padre, lo que la desarmó por completo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar lo que sentía al tensar un poco la mandíbula. - Sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo, y me siento orgulloso de que por ésta vez te comportaras. - Ella quiso contestar, pero no pudo, no supo porqué, solo pudo hacer un breve gruñido como contestación.

* * *

En su habitación, contemplaba la hermosa flauta, una y otra vez su vista volvía al escudo… la melodía que tocaba ese joven le atraía demasiado… A pesar de ser tan ricos y poderosos, parecían ser ignorantes de ello, Los Ardley no eran como todas las distinguidas y antiguas familias que conociera en Londres; se distinguían por su enorme sencillez y calidad humana... siempre dispuestos a ayudar a quien fuera, y como fuera… eso lo averiguó días después de la reunión. Cuando paseaba por las calles de Nueva York, le pareció ver a alguien conocido, así que cruzó la calle en dirección al Central Park, una pequeña estaba al pie de un árbol, llorando, así que un joven rubio de largos y ondulados cabellos, se acercó y habló con ella, miró hacia arriba, botó sus cosas sin cuidado, comenzó a trepar. Intrigada se acercó un poco más, pudo distinguir que un enorme San Bernardo estaba apoyado en el árbol y ladraba hacia la parte de arriba, donde un pequeño gato estaba escondido entre las ramas, trepó hasta llegar a donde el felino se acurrucaba asustado, mientras que el dueño del enorme perro y otras personas lo intentaban alejar del lugar, el chico siguió acercándose hasta que logró atraparlo, pero en ese instante la rama no soportó su peso y se rompió, los curiosos corrieron al verlo caer, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, cuando estuvo más cerca lo escuchó reír y decir que estaba bien, se incorporó un poco, al abrir los brazos el gatito saltó y se dirigió a su dueña, que emocionada al verlo lo abrasó. Karl se sacudió la nieve que lo cubría, recogió sus cosas, nuevamente se acercó a la pequeña para despedirse. Terry se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol, para que Karl no la descubriera, se asomó un poco pero no lo vio, al voltear hacia el otro lado, él estaba parado justo detrás de ella, por lo que con el movimiento brusco que hizo, chocó con él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo… Srita. Grandchester?

- Solo admiraba el espectáculo circense que dio… Sr. Ardley.- Contestó con el mismo sarcasmo.

- ¿Y que le pareció?

- No sabía que había monos sueltos por Nueva York… - Se buró Terry.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Karl sacudiendo la nieve de sus cosas, para ocultar la molestia que le causaba su comentario.

- Que solo alguien con habilidades de mono, podría haber salido ileso de una caída como esa… Creo que te llamaré "Mono Pecas"…

- Tal parece que le desagrada mucho mi presencia… – Dijo Karl, deteniéndose, para darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario y decirle: – Así que, con su permiso, me retiro… No quiero arruinarle el día... "Srita Grandchester"…-añadió con cierta ironía en su voz.

Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, se detuvo y volteó, Karl ya había avanzado una distancia considerable, ella solo lo miró alejarse. No le agradaba quedarse sola, y menos quedarse con una replica en los labios. No tuvo más que correr tras él.

- ¡ESO FUE MUY GROSERO!… ¡DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA!…

- ¿Yo?… - Respondió Karl sin detenerse. - Hasta donde yo sé, he sido lo más cortés que se pueda… y en cada ocasión solo recibo insultos de Usted…

- Ese es mi atractivo… - Dijo mirándolo con una extraña expresión. – Muchos chicos piensan que es grandioso…- Dijo fanfarroneando.

- Pues vaya entonces con esos chicos...- Karl sentía que nuevamente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. - Honestamente me desagrada la gente como tú…

- "¡VAYA!"… ya hay un progreso en esta relación… por lo menos ya comenzaste por tutearme…

- ¡AHGG!... ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!… ¡QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE DEJARME EN PAZ!… - Al decir esto último, tomó aire y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

Después de ese arranque de Karl, Terry se alejó de ahí silbando, así que siguió caminando en sentido contrario al tomado por él, después de un largo tiempo y paseo por todo Central Park, llegó al Zoológico, la caminata la relajó mucho, seguía pensando en ese chico, no merecía que ella se desquitara de esa forma con él de sus problemas. Ya era tarde, pronto cerrarían el lugar. Se sentó en una banca, comenzó a poner atención a los ruidos del lugar, escuchó una melodía conocida, como la vez anterior, al irse alejando, se escuchaba cada vez más lejana… así que supuso que el chico estaba trepado en algún árbol. Trató de que no la viera, ahí estaba, en un árbol cercano a donde ella se había sentado. Pensó decirle algo, pero no quiso arruinar el momento, así que se sentó, encendió un cigarrillo y lo escuchó. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó.

- ¿QUÉ PARTE DE DEJARME EN PAZ NO ENTENDISTE?

- ¡Ahhh! – Terry no se había dado cuenta en qué momento dejó de tocar, abrió los ojos y estaba parado justamente enfrente de ella.

- ¿DE NUEVO VIENES A MOLESTARME?

- Lo siento…

- …- Karl se quedó desconcertado. - Eso si que es nuevo…- Se burló. – Jamás creí que una chica con tus actitudes tuviera el valor para pedir una disculpa… Hasta luego…- Karl comenzó a encaminarse a la salida.

- Yo… yo quería pedirte un favor… - Se detuvo sin voltear al escuchar su tono de voz.

- Escucho… - Respondió con cierto recelo.

- Tú… tú ¿podrías enseñarme a tocar?.- Él escuchó su petición, así que aun sin voltear le contestó con resignación:

- … De acuerdo… Ven cuando puedas…

- Terry se emoción sin saber porqué, iba a decir algo más pero ya no pudo hacerlo porque Karl comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás…

* * *

Annie esperaba en la biblioteca que regresara Karl. Le daba la impresión de que desde que conocieron a la hija menor del Sr. Grandchester, él estaba diferente, distraído. Eso no le agradaba, era una actitud muy diferente a la que tenía por la muerte de Tony. Había tratado de estar junto a él para saber que le pasaba, pero parecía que le rehuía.

- Pasado mañana regresamos a Chicago… - Alcanzó a escuchar por la puerta entreabierta. Parecían las voces de los padres de Karl.

- Me preocupa… jamás había visto esas extraños cambios de ánimo…

- Lo admiro… con tal de ver feliz a la abuela, decidió por fin venir…

- Bueno, la noticia le levantará el ánimo…- Las voces se alejaban.

- No es de buena educación escuchar detrás de las puertas…- La sorprendió Andy entrando por otra puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?...

- Lo suficiente… - Dijo adivinando que alguien había estado hablando de Karl al otro lado por la expresión de tristeza que tenía.

- Se van dentro de dos días…

- Me alegro…- Annie se sorprendió. - Siempre se ha negado a venir a este lugar, nunca me ha explicado la razón… - Dijo Andy sentándose a su lado. – Es mejor dejarlo que él decida el momento para decirnos las cosas…

- Eres su mejor amigo, ¿No puedes hacer algo?... ¿Sabes si… hay algo que yo pueda hacer por él?…

- Solo dale espacio… y tiempo… - Dijo Andy ocultando su tristeza al levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana. Annie era completamente ciega a sus sentimientos. Él lo vio llegar y entrar por una de las puertas de servicio. Era obvio que no quería ser molestado. – Mandy te andaba buscando… quiere que le ayudes con uno de sus extraños experimentos…

- En estos momentos preferiría que fuera Karl quien la ayudara… - dijo suspirando con resignación, a lo que Andy estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

"_Ahora… ¿Qué hago?..."_ subió con desgano las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Era más que obvio que Terry lo detestaba_…"Entonces… ¿Por qué acepté?"_. Se sentó al escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Alguien comenzó a llamar a su puerta, en vez de contestar, fue a abrir.

- ¿Tiene mucho que regresaste?. – Preguntó Mandy

- … No…

- ¿Te sientes bien?.

- ¡Ahhh!… Si claro… - Contestó distraído. - sólo que ya quisiera regresar a Chicago…

- El tío nos comentó que dentro de dos días regresarán… Se presentó algo muy importante en un negocio y tiene que regresar…

- Ojalá que fuera mañana mismo… Quisiera ver como van las Dulces Candys… Por mi, ya me hubiera ido… pero me preocupa la abuela…

- ¿Qué tal va tu amistad con la menor de las Grandchester?. – Preguntó de golpe Mandy

- ¿Cómo dices?...- Preguntó sorprendido Karl.- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- Vi que hablabas con ella… cuando te dirigías al Zoológico, después de que ayudaste a la pequeña…

- Supongo que bien…

- ¿Supones?...

- Es solo que… es una persona imposible… Ni siquiera sé si me agrada…

- Tal parece que tú a ella si…

- … - Karl se quedó callado, luego negó tal cosa sacudiendo su cabeza. – Es una típica niña mimada, que quiere que todo se haga a su modo y en el justo momento que lo desea… y si no lo haces termina por hacerte la vida de cuadritos… Una persona que logra engañarte a primera vista… muy formal y educada, pero le das la espalda y comienza a insultarte sin siquiera conocerte… es… es muy mal educada…

Mandy comenzó a sonreír al escuchar la profunda descripción que hacía molesto Karl. Lo conocía muy bien, jamás se expresaría de alguien de esa forma. Algo tenía esa chica que despertó un lado desconocido para todos de él.

- No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes…

- Es desagradable…

- Como sea, ella acaba de llamar, dijo que mañana vendría después de la hora del té, para su primera lección…

- ¿QUEEEE?... No puedo creerlo…

- ¿A qué se refería?...

- La muy cínica me pidió que la enseñara a tocar…

- No veo que tenga nada de malo…

- Después de que en varias ocasiones me ha insultado y demostrado que no soy de su agrado… es detestable… ¡ESTÁ LOCA!...

- No puede ser tan terrible… - Dijo Mandy sentándose en el sofá. Todos habían intentado hablar con él, después de la muerte de Tony, excepto ella, quien prefirió darle tiempo, consolarlo de la única forma que conocía: con sus inventos curiosos, sus proyectos extraños de arquitectura y reparando cosas antiguas… sabía que no todo el artefacto que hacía lograría funcionar, pero si lograba verlo alegre por unos momentos como cuando eran niños, eso la hacía muy feliz. – Quizá sea alguien especial… Solo necesita confiar en alguien… así como tú…

- Karl volteó a verla, jamás la había escuchado decir algo así. Mandy se había quitado los pequeños anteojos… No los necesitaba, pero le gustaba usarlos de colores y de formas extrañas, quizá para encajar en el concepto que tenían todos de ella, como científica loca, haciéndolos reír. Se acercó al sofá, sentándose en cuclillas, tomó su barbilla entre sus manos. Ella apenada, se colocó los anteojos, lo miró y le sonrió.

- No sé como es que no sales con alguien… Tienes un "carácter muy lindo"… de alguna forma comprendes a las personas mejor de lo que ellos mismos puedan... - Ella se sorprendió sonrojándose al creer que se estaba burlando, por lo que rápidamente le contestó:

- A penas te das cuenta… que ese es mi encanto...

- ¡HEEE!…

- Nada… - Ella sentía que se estaba sonrojando.

- No sé porqué Patrick no se ha atrevido a decírtelo…

- ¿Quién es Patrick? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- El nuevo ayudante de papá… si lo conocieras te agradaría mucho… ummm… aunque es un poco distraído…

- ¡El chico torpe de la otra vez!… - Dijo recordando cierta ocasión que fue a visitar a su tío.

- Si… ya sabes el porqué de su torpeza… - Dijo Karl incorporándose mientras reía.

- Vaya, ahora la estás haciendo de cupido…

- Solo quiero ayudar un poco a algunos que no saben lo que hay en frente de sus narices… - Mandy al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió triste, por lo que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, la abrió y antes de salir le dijo:

- ¿Y quién lo hará por ti?... – Salió sin esperar su respuesta. Karl no supo que más decir. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, se dirigió a la ventana, tomó su flauta y comenzó a tocar.

* * *

"_Nuevamente me meto en problemas… ¡Maldición!... y en cima de eso decido llamarlo y tomarle la palabra… aun cuando no creía que realmente aceptara…no después de tantos desplantes que le he hecho"_… Se decía una y otra vez Terry, dando vueltas en el Garage mientras fumaba. Se decidió por fin, tiró el cigarrillo y sacó la moto más cercana, detestaba los autos… ella quería sentir la adrenalina, controlar a su voluntad algo… como extrañaba Inglaterra, allá podría montar alguno de los caballos de la casa de Escocia, extrañaba la campiña, la libertad que respiraba en ella… Estaba en una ciudad, no le importaba si infringía alguna ley, solo le importaba acelerar y sentirse plena y libre en esos momentos, sentir el viento en su cara… Aceleró más y más. Se olvidó de todo, solo se preocupaba por sentirse libre… De pronto comenzó a escuchar una sirena… nuevamente tendría problemas con su padre.

* * *

Alice se estaba aburriendo en su habitación, se asomó por la ventana cuando vio salir a Terry del Garage a toda velocidad; nuevamente su padre la regañaría… Hacía algunos días que no conversaba como antes con su hermana, se había vuelto más irritable que antes, salía y regresaba después de mucho tiempo, sin decirles nada, era mejor dejarla por el momento. Salió de su habitación, aun había partes de la mansión que no conocía, y como el clima estaba sumamente frió no quería salir; recordó que había una sección del último piso que estaba sellada. Subió hasta el lugar, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, deteriorado, en abandono total, era una parte que al parecer nadie de la familia se había molestado en remodelar, comenzó a remover los muebles antiguos que cerraban el paso a una puerta. Cuando pudo quitar el último obstáculo, se acercó, intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Solo su hermana sabía como abrir todo tipo de cerraduras, después de todo, así era como escapaba cuando era castigada. Así que de momento tuvo que abandonar el asunto, por lo menos hasta que Terry estuviera en casa. Cuando llegaba al descanso del segundo piso, escuchó la puerta azotarse y gritos, era obvio que Terry y su padre estaban discutiendo.

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

- …

- ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARTE?... ¡¿ES ESO?

- …

- ¡ MALDICIÓN!... ¡DI ALGO!…

- ¡¿A CASO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO QUIERA?

- ME PREOCUPAS…

- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?... ¡SIEMPRE TE HAS OLVIDADO DE NOSOTRAS!... ¡PREFIERES TUS ESTÚPIDOS NEGOCIOS QUE LOS DEBERES HACIA TUS HIJAS!...- Su padre la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no permites que nos demos otra oportunidad? – Dijo su padre un poco más tranquilo al ver que se le quebraba un poco la voz.

- ¡¿PARA QUÉ?... ¡¿PARA QUE OTRA VEZ NOS VUELVAS A DECEPCIONAR?... ¡¿POR QUÉ DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO TE ACORDASTE DE NOSOTRAS?. – Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, bruscamente se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a la calle gritando: ¡TE ODIO!...

- ¡TERRYYYY!... – Reaccionó su padre segundos después.- ¡REGRESA!

* * *

Alice miraba la escena, escondida en donde se había quedado cuando comenzó a escuchar todo. Terry aun cuando lo negara, tenía mucho de su padre, por eso siempre terminaban discutiendo, ambos se negaban a reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahhh… - Se sorprendió al verse descubierta por su padre. - Yo… no quise…

- No te preocupes… Creo que todo el vecindario nos escuchó… - Intentó bromear su padre.

- Solo dale tiempo… Extraña Inglaterra… a mamá… sus amigos… - Se detuvo al decir esto último, ahora que lo pensaba siempre había sido muy solitaria.

- ¿Era así de rebelde allá? – Preguntó su padre sorprendido.

- Digamos que un poco… Mamá hizo que entrara a algún equipo deportivo en el San Pablo… a pesar de que se inscribió en varias cosas, lo que más le agrada es la equitación… y es muy buena… Creo que extraña la casa de Escocia…

- ¿Por qué?

- El campo abierto… la libertad…

- ¿Crees que estuvo mal pedir a Eleanor que vivieran un tiempo conmigo?...

- No lo creo… a mi me alegra haber venido, conocer parte de tu vida, tus amigos… - su padre se le quedó mirando, meditando en lo que acababa de decir:

- ¡Eso es!... ya sé que podríamos hacer respecto a tu hermana…

- ¿Qué cosa?...

- Le pediré a William que lleve a Terry a Chicago…

- Pero… eso no le agradará…

- No entiendes… ellos tienen una residencia en el campo… cercana a un lago… si es eso lo que ella necesita…

- Creo que es mala idea… jamás se puede estar seguro de lo que es bueno para ella…

- No te preocupes… Los Ardley siempre han sido muy amigables y creo que lo que necesita es estar junto a jóvenes de su edad…

- No quisiera ver lo que vas a desatar… - Dijo con un suspiro Alice.

_

* * *

_

"¡DEMONIOS! Al diablo con todo…"

Pensó furiosa mientras corría por las calles en dirección al parque cercano. No podía evitarlo ya, comenzó a sentir sus lágrimas, furiosa se limpió los ojos, no le gustaba esa sensación de tristeza… _"¡MALDICIÓN!... Quiero volver a casa…" _Se detuvo en seco… _"volver… ¿volver a que?... No hay nada para mi tampoco allá… Para todos solo soy un estorbo…"_ Comenzó a caminar lentamente, esta vez no le importó sentir de nuevo sus lágrimas. No se dio cuenta de que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, solo encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en una banca.

- ¡TERESA GRANDCHESTER!

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó aventando al instante el cigarrillo.

- Vaya… No sabía que alguien pudiera asustar así a la "distinguida" Srita. Grandchester…- Escuchó decir a una voz grave, que ahora trataba de ahogar la risa. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, su expresión cambió por completo, su sonrisa característica de medio lado apareció para contestar:

- Sólo mi padre podría decir mi nombre de esa forma tan autoritaria… Aunque también lo hacían en el "renombrado y destacado 'Real Colegio San Pablo'… por no decir aburrido, patético y una cárcel para casos perdidos u olvidados"…- Respondió con sarcasmo.

- Por lo que veo, lo que dijiste respecto a enseñarte a tocar solo fue para burlarte de mi… - Respondió Karl molesto. – No tenías ningún interés, así que me retiro. – Dijo dando la vuelta.

- No… ¡ESPERA!... yo… Yo lo había olvidado…

- ¿Y ahora quieres que te crea?. – Dijo sin voltear.

- Es solo… tuve un pequeño problema… perdí la noción del tiempo…

- Parece ser que eso es algo característico en ti… para ser inglesa… no eres lo que esperaba… - La interrumpió burlándose Karl, girando por fin a verla, quien rápidamente se pasó la mano por los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?...- Preguntó sin hacer caso.

- ¿Te parece ahora? - Pregunt´´o dudando que aun quisiera ir con él.

- Claro… no tengo nada que hacer…

- Entonces vamos… - Dijo comenzando a caminar. Ya se sentía bastante frío, por lo que era poca la gente que andaba aun en el parque.

Karl amaba estar al aire libre, rodeado de la naturaleza, por eso extrañaba Lakewood, no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro para sorpresa de Terry, que por primera vez lo veía tan serio, no hablaban, pero no parecía incomodarlos el silencio; en ese momento se les atravesaron unas traviesas ardillas, Karl instintivamente detuvo a Terry, quien sin pensarlo, se abrazó a él. Sin darse cuenta él le correspondió el abrazo volteando a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que ella también lo había hecho, les agradó esa cercanía, de repente unos extraños ruidos los hicieron volver a la realidad y separarse rápidamente, muy sonrojados, buscando la procedencia de los mismos para distraerse en lo que se calmaban. Eran unos niños que gritaban emocionados a sus padres para que vieran junto a ellos los animalillos. Siguieron caminando en silencio, sin mencionar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el cobertizo, esperando ver una de sus nuevas ocurrencias de Mandy, quien no quería comenzar su demostración hasta que llegara Karl. Suponía que para la hora que era, ya hubiera terminado de dar su lección a la joven Grandchester.

- Vamos, comienza ya.- La apresuró Annie. - ¿Qué has planeado ahora?

- Tiene que llegar Karl…

- No creo que venga… lo vi salir muy serio del salón…- Comentó Andy jugueteando con las herramientas que tenía junto a él.

- Supongo que Terry lo habrá desesperado nuevamente…- Comentó Mandy, escondida detrás de un intento de cortina para que no vieran su invento.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?.- Preguntó con recelo Annie.

- ¿No llegó?... – Se asomó con curiosidad al escuchar a su hermana preguntar.

- No… No sabíamos que vendría. – Dijo Andy.

- Para ser inglesa, al parecer su fuerte no es la puntualidad…- Se burló Annie.- Y ¿A qué se debía el honor de tal visita?

- Tal parece que quiere aprender a tocar como nuestro "gran flautista"… - Dijo burlonamente Mandy. Annie se molestó, desde un principio no le había agradado la morena, la forma de ver a todo el mundo altaneramente, la forma en que miraba a Karl.

- ¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad?.- Sugirió Andy al ver la expresión de Annie, supuso que Karl aún no le había definido sus sentimientos.

- Es solo que es… me parece que es… prepotente… - Dudó por un momento Annie.

- Pues no creo que eso le preocupe a Karl… - Dijo Andy.- De alguna forma, se gana a las personas…

- ¿ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN?.- Exclamó Nancy abriendo las puertas del cobertizo.- ¿Dónde está Karl?

- Tu sola presencia lo ahuyenta…- Dijo Annie molesta por la interrupción.

- Haré como que no dijiste eso… Así que sólo díganme ¿En dónde está?

- Si ya lo buscaste por toda la mansión y no lo has encontrado es obvio que ha salido… - Dijo Mandy sosteniendo un extraño aparato.

- Si esta es otra de sus estúpidas bromas…

- Claro que no, ¿Serías tan amable de sostener esto? – Mandy le extendió los brazos para darle el aparato.

- ¿Qué es?...

- Un localizador especial… - Dijo al tiempo que tomaba una bolsa que traía consigo Nancy.- Sigue el aroma de quien está buscando y…- La colocó cerca de un extraño orificio, al instante comenzó a hacer un escándalo, que asustó a Nancy, quien comenzó a dar de gritos como loca, mientras los muchachos salían corriendo rumbo al invernadero muertos de la risa.

- Creo que nuevamente han fallado tus inventos… - Dijo Annie.

- Pero ha sido muy útil… - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros Mandy, mientras observaban riendo desde lejos, salir despavorida del cobertizo a Nancy.

* * *

Raoul Grandchester esperaba en la recepción de la oficina principal de las empresas Ardley en Nueva York, estaba admirado por lo que el enorme edificio representaba, aun cuando denotaba un enorme poderío, no dejaban de ser una familia con un modo de ser sencillo en su trato con cualquier persona y que contrastaba con la opulencia de sus propiedades. El enorme rascacielos tenía una impresionante vista de la moderna ciudad; después de la discusión con Terry, decidió visitar a su amigo antes de que saliera de las oficinas, ya que ahí no podría encontrarse con alguno de los chicos y despertara su curiosidad, con la esperanza de que apoyara su plan. Mientras se desocupaba su amigo, observaba los cuadros de los más importantes personajes de la familia, ahí estaba el retrato de William Albert Ardley I, el legendario personaje que iniciaría la profunda amistad entre ambas familias; algo en el cuadro lo sorprendió. De todos los retratos que había visto del caballero, éste era el primero que viera posando junto a una hermosísima mujer rubia, de brillantes y muy expresivos ojos verdes, le pareció que el artista había logrado captar la esencia de la dama, pero había algo en sus ojos, que a pesar de sonreír, éstos tenían una expresión algo misteriosa. No sabía porqué razón le sobrecogía el corazón.

- Raoul... Disculpa la tardanza…- Salió de su oficina diciendo William, mientras hacía señas a la secretaria de que les llevara algo de beber.

- No te preocupes… yo siento mucho haber venido de improviso. – Respondió dándole la mano. Entraron y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones.

- Si es todo por hoy, Sr. Ardley, me retiro.- Dijo un joven castaño, alto y de anteojos.

- Claro Patrick, un último favor… Si no es mucha molestia…

- Por supuesto que no señor…- Respondió mientras guardaba unos documentos en su portafolios.

- Podrías pasar a casa y avisar que no llegaré a cenar… tengo algo importante que tratar con mi viejo amigo…

- Entonces me retiro. Con permiso. Sr. Grandchester, fue un honor conocerlo. – Dijo Patrick formalmente. Salió de la oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta ambos caballeros no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Que seriedad la de tu asistente…- dijo burlonamente Raoul, pero fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria.

- La has impresionado demasiado…- Dijo William, una vez que la joven les sirvió las bebidas, dándole tímidamente la suya a Raoul, ante tal comentario sonrieron, relajándose.

- No veo por que…

- ¡Vaya!... El típico cinismo Grandchester…

- No es nuestra culpa que las traigamos locas de amor…

- Que desfachatez…

- Se lleva con el apellido…

- Y por lo que veo, con el tiempo, para ustedes se vuelve una cualidad… - Respondió William acercándose a la chimenea, donde estaba enmarcada cuidadosamente una fotografía muy antigua.

- Algo debía hacer que fuéramos personas inolvidables…

- En especial la modestia familiar…

- Precisamente de eso te quería hablar… - Dijo más serio Raoul.

- ¿De la supuesta modestia Grandchester?

- No… Es una cuestión familiar… es…

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?. – Preguntó sonriendo William, suponiendo que se refería a Terry.

- Es sólo que no puedo acercarme a ella… - Suspiró mientras giraba el vaso de su bebida. William lo contemplaba, por primera vez lo veía tan derrotado.- Cada vez que lo intento… parece un muro…

- ¿Quieres que te aconseje?. – Preguntó William sorprendido.

- Solo… quería plantearte algo…

- Te escucho.

- Sé que es un problema, siempre aislándose de los demás… Alice me ha contado que es muy solitaria… he visto a tu hijo y a tus sobrinos y he pensado que la compañía de ellos le haría bien…

- Tengo que regresar a Chicago… En especial porque estoy preocupado por Karl…

- ¿Está enfermo?...

- No, hasta dónde sé… Es algo complicado…- Dijo William mirando el fuego.- Aún no ha superado la muerte de Tony, además, desde su llegada a Nueva York, se ha vuelto como un fantasma, no sabemos cuando sale ni cuando regresa, los chicos se sienten impotentes de verlo en ése estado…

- ¿Sería posible que Terry fuera con ustedes?

- ¿Ella está de acuerdo?

- Bueno… aún no le he comentado nada… No creo que se oponga. – Dijo Raoul después de darle un trago a su bebida.- Mientras más lejos esté de mí, ella se sentirá mejor.

- Oye… no seas tan duro con ella… ¿Cuándo regresará a Londres?

- Eleanor y yo estamos de acuerdo en que estudiaran aquí… por eso las mandó un largo tiempo conmigo…

- En ese caso, pienso que sería una buena idea inscribirla en el colegio donde están los demás chicos, pues mañana mismo partimos a Chicago…

- Es muy pronto… Tengo que pensar detenidamente como decirle las cosas… ¡RAYOS! Con esa chica testaruda no se sabe…

- La testarudez también está en la sangre… - William comenzó a sonreír, recordando su juventud.

- Tienes razón… - Dijo Raoul soltando una carcajada.

- En ese caso que ella nos alcance allá…

* * *

- Pasa… - Dijo Karl haciéndose a un lado para que Terry pasara al salón. Ella entró, se sorprendió al ver un hermoso piano de cola, y algunos instrumentos más.

- ¿Tú sabes tocar todo esto?

- No. Entre mis primos y yo lo hacemos… A mí no se me da bien tocar los demás instrumentos… Es más, no podía tocar ni uno sólo… solo Tony tuvo la bastante paciencia para enseñarme a hacerlo…- Su mirada se entristeció por un momento.- A la abuela le fascina tanto la música clásica que por ella todos aprendimos a hacerlo… - "_Tony…¿Quién rayos es?"_ Pensó Terry sintiendo una extraña punzada. Se acercó para ver los instrumentos. Todos estaban grabados con el característico escudo de los Ardley, recordó la flauta que estaba en su poder.

- Es... grandioso que sepas hacerlo…

- Todo se lo debo a Tony… Ella era la artista de la familia… su sueño era ser una gran concertista… - "_¡MALDICIÓN!... de nuevo ese nombre, y lo dice de una forma… que me enferma…"_ Pensó mientras examinaba el salón dándole la espalda a Karl.

- ¿Te pasa algo?...- Preguntó Karl al ver que ella no había dicho nada.

- No… Supongo que ella prefirió seguir su sueño que a estar a tu lado… – Dijo con sarcasmo. Al voltear a verlo le molestó ver su expresión de angustia. _"Vaya, así que es eso… el estúpido muriéndose de amor por una chica que lo abandonó, mientras toca esa melodía tan patética y ella feliz de tener a éste sujeto perdidamente loco por ella"._

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de alguien que jamás has conocido?.- Dijo intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?... Es verdad ¿no es así?...

- ¡CÁLLATE!... Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros…

- ¡ERES PATÉTICO!… TU ESCONDIENDOTE POR LOS RINCONES SUSPIRANDO POR ELLA… MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE DA LA GRAN VIDA SIN TI… SEGURAMENTE…

- ¡CÁLLATE!... ella… ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!... – Por fin gritó. - ¡FUE MI CULPA!... - Al escuchar esto, Terry se quedó helada, jamás se imaginó que algo así hubiera pasado. Y menos que unos "inocentes comentarios" de su parte le alteraran de esa forma. _"Muerta... ella está muerta… Pero ¿por qué se culpa?". - _¡MALDICIÓN…!

- ¡PUES ACÉPTALO Y YA!…- Ella ya no pudo evitar seguir siendo hiriente, se sentía fuera de control.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?...- Gritó Karl.

- ¡ES QUE A LOS MUERTOS NO PUEDES REVIVIRLOS!….- _"¡RAYOS! ¿por qué no lo acepta?"_ pensó furiosa. Terry comenzó a tomar sus cosas de golpe, Karl seguía inmóvil, mirándola furioso, estaba temblando, si seguía oyéndola tal vez no podría controlarse más.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- Entró precipitadamente Annie, quien al mirar a Terry no pudo evitar cierta ira hacia la joven. Volteó a ver a Karl, que estaba pálido, fue rápidamente a su lado, sólo escuchó los pasos rápidos de Terry al salir.- Karl… Karl, ¿estás bien?

- …¡FUE MI CULPA!... ¡FUE MI CULPA!... - Se dejó caer de rodillas, gritando sin control. - ¡FUE MI CULPA!...

- Karl… Por favor… cálmate…- Annie comenzó a abrazarlo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¡PERDÓNENME! DEBÍ SER MÁS CUIDADOSO…

- KARL… ¡KARL MÍRAME!...- Tomó su rostro para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.- YA PASÓ TODO… PASÓ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO… NADIE TE CULPA… FUE UNA FALLA MECÁNICA… NO FUISTE TÚ…- El comenzó a calmarse, se abrazó a Annie y comenzó a llorar. Ella sólo sentía un gran rencor hacia la morena que le causó tanto dolor al chico.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la mansión, no se detuvo hasta llegar al parque…_"Como es posible que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo haga mal… ensañarme con él… ¿Por qué lo hice?"_. Terry se acercó a la arboleda, quería escapar de todo, perderse para siempre. Se acercó a un árbol de buen tamaño y comenzó a subir. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, nerviosamente encendía un cigarrillo tras otro, intentando tranquilizarse. Sólo se dio cuenta de que se estaba entumeciendo y comenzaba a nevar, bajó con cuidado, jamás se había sentido tan arrepentida de algo, quería regresar y pedirle disculpas, pero como siempre su orgullo pudo más. Al llegar a la mansión Grandchester, entró por una puerta de servicio, no quería ver a nadie, se dirigió a su dormitorio, en cuanto entró, llena de furia comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía cerca. _"¡MALDICIÓN… UNA Y MIL VECES!… NADA HAGO BIEN… ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO!... ¡PÚDRANSE!... _

* * *

Alice escuchaba hasta su dormitorio el escándalo que hacía su hermana… Se sentía mal, no sabía como detenerla. Algo muy grave debió pasar para que se comportara así…

* * *

Su padre la escuchó llegar, quería hablar con ella respecto al viaje que planeaba, pero en cuanto llegó cerca de la puerta de su habitación escuchó cosas que se rompían con gran estrépito. Le frustraba no poder acercársele, preguntar que le angustiaba y consolarla. Alice se le acercó y con una seña le dio a entender que la dejara sola.

* * *

En la mansión de los Ardley, Karl descansaba tranquilamente, Mandy, Andy y Annie estaban preocupados por lo sucedido… no había vuelto a pasar desde la muerte de Tony o al menos no frente a ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que Karl no era tan fuerte como les quería demostrar, aún le dolía y se culpaba... aún no había sanado… dijera lo que dijera… Su tío ya les había anunciado a toda la familia su partida al día siguiente, Annie no le comentó nada de lo sucedido con Terry, cuando les mencionó de los planes del padre de la joven, sólo se limitó a escuchar, apretando fuertemente los puños, Mandy la observaba sin saber que hacer.

Continuará…

_Hola:_

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capitulo? …_

_Bueno, espero con sus comentarios, sugerencias, jitomatazos y cebollazos…_

_Cada vez más admiro la gran dedicación de todas las escritoras de los fanfics, por realizar estas historias…Y que nos tienen comiendo las uñas…Felicidades a todas…Prometo ser más paciente con los fics que aún se están escribiendo…muchas porras para todas…_

_Hanne (Nos Vemos)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A través del Tiempo…**

_**Cap. 3**_

_**Misterios.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

- Es taaaannnn aburrido este lugar… - Se quejó Annie unos días después de la partida de Karl.

- Claro, para alguien que sólo se la pasa encerrada en su habitación.- Se burló Mandy.

- Lo extraño… ¿Quisiera saber como está?

- Yo también…- Respondió en un suspiro Mandy. Annie volteó a verla, ambas se miraron por un momento, tratando de descubrir que pensaba una y otra.

- Tú tampoco has salido… ni has hecho alguna de tus ocurrencias… - Dijo Annie desviando la mirada.

- Es solo que hace tanto frío allá afuera que no quiero ir al cobertizo…

- Claro…

- ¿Qué opinas de que Teresa Grandchester vaya a Chicago con nosotros por un tiempo? – Dijo desviando un poco la conversación.

- ¿Honestamente? – Preguntó Annie acercándose a la ventana.

- Si…- Mandy se recostó en un sofá.- No has dicho absolutamente nada al respecto…

- ¡QUE NO SE VUELVA A ACERCAR A KARL!… El solo tenerla cerca lo enferma…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Preguntó Mandy, dándose cuenta de que lo decía con cierto enojo.

- ¡RAYOS!... ES QUE NO VISTE COMO SE SALIO DE CONTROL…- Dijo apretando fuertemente los puños. – NO ESTUVISTE EN ESE MOMENTO…

- ¿Y tú que hacías ahí? - Preguntó Mandy intrigada.

- Yo… andaba por ahí… - Respondió apenada.

- Claro…

- NO ME CREAS… - Pero al darse vuelta y ver la mirada penetrante de su hermana, decidió responder.- Está bien, los vi entrar al salón…

- Es de mala edu…

- ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN VAS A COMENZAR CON LA MISMA CANTALETA DE LA ABUELA?... ES SOLO QUE ESA CHICA NO ME AGRADA…Y… YO…

- ¡Vaya, pero si aquí están! – Exclamó Nancy interrumpiendo la conversación entrando precipitadamente seguida de Edward.

- Te lo dije hermanita, que podrías esperar de personas tan poco sociables.- dijo Edward mirándolas con aire de superioridad.

- ¿En donde está Karl? – Preguntó Nancy

- ¿Es que acaso no sabes otra cosa que decir?.- Preguntó Mandy.

- ¿Para eso paga nuestro tío tanto en tan prestigiado colegio de Señoritas? – Dijo burlonamente Annie.

- No entiendo tu pregunta… - Dijo Nancy actuando ofendida.

- Si solo les enseñan a perseguir a los hombres con dinero… si que es un desperdicio… deberías pensar seriamente en algo… más productivo… eso es tan arcaico… simplemente anticuado… "estudiar para ser damas"… si pero del siglo XIX…

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?... ERES…

- Una persona muy fina y educada…- Respondió sarcásticamente una voz desde la puerta, que hizo que todos voltearan. - Y que con gusto te daría unas pequeñas clases Nancy, pero por el momento tenemos que ir con la abuela… - Dijo Andy sonriendo.- Por cierto, su padre los busca… y los está esperando en el despacho… Mandy, Annie… ¿nos vamos?.- Finalizó haciendo una graciosa caravana a las chicas, quienes se aguantaron las risas, lo tomaron cada una del brazo y salieron sonriendo.

- No soporto la impertinencia de esos…- Dijo Nancy muy indignada

- Hermanita, tranquilízate… ya será nuestro turno de reír…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Despertó con un sobresalto, nuevamente esos sueños extraños, esa sensación de pérdida. Miró a su alrededor, todo era un caos, se incorporó para ver los destrozos que había ocasionado, tardó en reaccionar, escuchó leves toquidos en su puerta, pero no quiso ver a nadie.

- Terry… ábreme por favor…

- ¡LÁRGO DE AQUÍ!...

- No me iré hasta que abras… Es importante…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!...- Se acercó a la puerta y abrió de mala gana

- Sabía que no serías tan mala con tu hermana mayor…

- SI SOLO PARA ESAS TONTERÍAS QUERÍAS QUE TE ABRIERA, DEBERÍAS LAR…

- ¡Heey!... No te desquites con los demás…

- DIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS ¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES?

- Quería que me enseñaras a abrir una cerradura antigua…

- ¡QUE ESTUPIDÉZ!...

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado que hay en el último piso de ésta mansión?

- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? - Se burló Terry.- ¿La señorita "no es mi asunto" husmeando por los rincones?

- Eso no importa… Es solo que encontré un lugar que está cerrado y completamente abandonado… y quisiera saber que hay…

- ¿Se lo has dicho a nuestro padre?

- No…

- Entonces lo haré… - Dijo con su característico brillo en los ojos. Alice solo meneó la cabeza con resignación.

- A propósito… ¿Qué pasó aquí?.- Dijo Alice escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. – ¿Decidiste hacer una gran fiesta y no tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme?

- Claro… la próxima vez te invito.- Dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado. Sacó algo de uno de los cajones tirados e indicó a Alice que salieran.

- ¿Aun te escapas del colegio?

- Claro… ¿Es que no has aprendido a abrir cerraduras?... – Preguntó siguiendo a su hermana.

- No había sido necesario… hasta ahora… Además ¿Para qué hacerlo si tu eres muy buena?...

- La práctica hace al maestro… - Comenzó a decir Terry, llegaron al lugar y pudo observar que era una cerradura muy antigua. Abrió el pequeño estuche que había sacado del cajón y comenzó. - Esto es muy útil cuando no soportas los castigos…

- Creo que has roto el record en el "Real Colegio San Pablo"… Hasta donde sé no ha habido otra persona que fuera castigada tanto…- Terry se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta.

- Querida Hermana, puedes pasar… Yo tengo que irme…

- ¿A donde irás?. - intentó sonar casual, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- No lo sé… por ahí…- En un susurro dijo: - Veré a alguien… Tengo que hacerlo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Alice con curiosidad ya que la alcanzó a oír.

- Karl Ardley me iba a enseñar a tocar… Sólo que tuvimos un mal entendido…

- Pues temo decirte hermanita, que no lo vas a poder ver ya…

- ¿Qué dices?...

- Hoy a primera hora, su familia regresaba a Chicago… ¿No te lo dijo?...

- No… - Se quedó pensativa.- Bueno solo daré un paseo por ahí…

- Papá quería hablar contigo…

- ¿Aun está enojado?...

- No lo creo… Dale otra oportunidad, ambos deben hacerlo…

- Hablaré con él cuando regrese…- Dijo sin esperar más, se alejó de aquel lugar. Alice seguía parada a la entrada de esa habitación, suspiró y entró.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Conforme el auto se acercaba a la mansión, se sentía mejor: el aire limpio, el aroma a pinos. Ahí estaba el portal de las rosas, el cual solo estaba cubierto por los tallos de las mismas. No le importaba, este año trabajaría más duro para lograr que fueran tan lindas como cuando trabajaba al lado de Tony… "_Tony… te prometo que lo lograré… no me daré por vencido…"_ Dio un profundo suspiro; su madre lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Annie no les dijo de la crisis que sufrió Karl, pero ella intuyó que algo había pasado con su hijo, después de la visita de la joven Grandchester. Cuando su esposo mencionó el plan de su amigo para ayudar a la joven, notó el malestar que le producía la sola mención de su nombre. Quiso hablar con ella, pero se retiró a su habitación alegando sentirse un poco resfriada. Los demás regresarían un poco después. Por el momento le alegraba ver que Karl se veía más animado, en cuanto llegaron a la casa, no esperó más y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Les dio gusto verlo salir al poco rato, montado en un hermoso caballo blanco y con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos.

- Sigue asombrándome…- Dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué cosa Clarise?.- Preguntó William ayudando al chofer y los sirvientes con el equipaje.

- Que el único lugar que lo hace tan feliz es aquí…

- Pues en eso se parece a mí… Desearía nunca irme de este lugar… detesto el ajetreo de la ciudad…- Respondió William

- ¿Aun cuando resulta que eres la cabeza de la familia?

- Eso jamás me ha importado… Pero el deber…"El honor de la familia"… Eso ya está trillado… - Se burló. – Creo que solo lo hago por la abuela…

- Pero con la muerte de Tony… Nos alejamos todos de aquí…Karl se resistía a regresar... - Dijo su esposa.

- Pero ahora míralo. Parece que ya lo superó.

- Eso parece… Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…

- Bueno… ahora hay que preparar todo para la visita de Terry.- Dijo William sin escuchar las dudas de Clarise.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

- Por lo que Raoul me comentó, ella extraña su vida en Escocia… Tal vez Karl pueda ayudarla a adaptarse…

- Tal vez… - Respondió su esposa, mientras veía a su hijo sonriendo al cabalgar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Raoul esperaba a Terry en la biblioteca, se sirvió una copa de Coñac, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que dijera podría enfadar a la chica, y aún cuando Alice le advirtió, él no iba a desistir de su plan. Eleanor ya le había comentado algunas cosas de la conducta de su hija menor.

_FlashBack_

- _Pienso que sería una buena idea inscribirla en el colegio donde están los demás chicos, pues mañana mismo partimos a Chicago…_

_- Es muy pronto… Tengo que pensar detenidamente como decirle las cosas… ¡RAYOS! Con esa chica testaruda no se sabe…_

_- La testarudez también está en la sangre… _

_- Tienes razón"… _

_F__in del FlashBack_

Un portazo lo volvió a la realidad. Sabía que estaría pisando un terreno desconocido al plantearle las cosas a su hija, él solo quería compensar el tiempo que no estuvo junto a ellas. Aun no comprendía a lo que se refería la chica en la discusión de varios días atrás.

_FlashBack_

- "_¡¿A CASO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO QUIERA? _

_- ME PREOCUPAS…_

_- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?... ¡SIEMPRE TE HAS OLVIDADO DE NOSOTRAS!... ¡PREFIERES TUS ESTÚPIDOS NEGOCIOS QUE LOS DEBERES HACIA TUS HIJAS!..._

_- ¿Por qué no permites que nos demos otra oportunidad? _

_- ¡¿PARA QUÉ?... ¡¿PARA QUE OTRA VEZ NOS VUELVAS A DECEPCIONAR?... ¡¿POR QUÉ DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO TE ACORDASTE DE NOSOTRAS?."_

_F__in del FlashBack_

Sabía que lo que dijera e hiciera no iba a ser fácil. Tomó su copa y bebió de un solo trago su contenido. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Llamó a su puerta y esperó. Como no escuchó nada, decidió hablar.

- Terry… quisiera hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?...

- … - Nada se escuchaba.

- Por favor… Tenemos que hablar…- Escuchó algo y al instante se abrió la puerta.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? – Preguntó dando la vuelta con brusquedad, su padre entró y cerró tras de si, pudo observar que la habitación en penumbras, era un caos, se acercó a un sofá y se sentó, ella se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

- Yo… sé que no te sientes a gusto aquí… conmigo… – Comenzó a decir su padre, algo incómodo por la actitud de la chica. – Quería que pasaran más tiempo a mi lado…

- ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿A CASO TE REMORDIÓ LA CONCIENCIA DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO?...- Respondió con amargura, mientras sostenía en sus manos una de las cortinas.

- Sé que cometí demasiados errores… uno de ellos fue dejarlas… Tu madre me comentó muchas cosas de ti… eres demasiado solitaria, huraña y quizás un poco problemática… por lo que he pensado que te haría bien la convivencia con chicos de tu edad, pero que son muy diferentes a los jóvenes nobles del Real Colegio San Pablo…

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?...¿TÚ NUEVAMENTE ME VAS A METER A UN INTERNADO?...- Exclamó furiosa rasgando con fuerza la cortina.

- No… Yo le pedí a William que te llevara con ellos a Chicago… los chicos Ardley son muy amables… supuse que tal vez la convivencia con ellos…

- ¡VAYA! QUE EXCELENTE SOLUCIÓN… YA QUE SOY TODO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PARA TI… ME ENVIAS A OTRO LUGAR PARA QUE NO SIGA "DESHONRANDO" TU BUEN NOMBRE AQUÍ…

- Sabía que lo mal interpretarías…

- ¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE AL RESPECTO?...

- Tienes la opción de negarte…

- Y SI DECIDO NO IR… ¿QUÉ HARÁS?

- Eso tú lo decidirás… - Respondió su padre con resignación. – Sólo le prometí a tu madre que estudiarían aquí… deseo que me des una oportunidad para volver a conocerte… Piénsalo… cuando estés segura de tu decisión… avísame… - Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Terry miraba hacia fuera… _"Los Ardley… ir a Chicago…" _Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, mientras meditaba sobre la propuesta de su padre, recogía las cosas que había roto o tirado. De pronto se encontró sosteniendo la flauta que había recogido la noche que escuchó por primera vez tocar a Karl, que aún sin conocerlo, opinó que debía ser alguien genial.

* * *

Alice no podía dejar de ir al último piso de la mansión, no podía creer lo que había encontrado en esa habitación abandonada. Había cosas muy antiguas, descubrió un enorme guardarropa con vestuarios antiguos, un enorme librero, el cual comenzó a revisar, todos eran libretos de obras de teatro, principalmente de Shakespeare, en las paredes había afiches enmarcados, los nombres de los actores habían sido recortados; le llamó la atención uno en particular, el marco era muy diferente, incluso estaba apartado de los demás, en la esquina más alejada de la enorme habitación, casi parecía que querían ocultarlo, lo descolgó, pero era casi imposible de ver la imagen, estaba lleno de polvo, lo sacudió un poco, era el afiche de Romeo y Julieta. Lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¡ALICE!… ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ÉSTAS? –Escuchó gritar a su hermana, le pareció que iba subiendo las escaleras. Dejó el afiche en su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Aquí… - Respondió al tiempo que le abría.

- ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

- Solo curioseando… ¿No te parece extraño que sólo este lugar de la mansión no haya sido remodelado?

- Vamos… no es el único lugar… ¿Qué tiene de interesante este? – Preguntó Terry examinando los cuadros polvorientos.

- No lo sé…

- ¡Guau!... Hay muchas vestimentas antiguas…- Dijo Terry acercándose al guarda ropa y verlas con detenimiento.

- Bueno, por lo visto, esto era de alguien dedicado al teatro…- Dijo Alice yendo al librero. – No sabía que algún miembro de la familia tuviera relación con ese ambiente…

- Es… grandioso… Poder ser cualquier persona… - Comenzó a decir Terry, Alice la miró, tenía una expresión tan parecida a cuando era pequeña y le contaba sus sueños.

- Te gusta…

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!… YO SÓLO IMAGINABA…

- Claro…- Cambió la conversación. - ¿Para que me buscabas?

- ES SOLO QUE PAPÁ ESTÁ HARTO DE MÍ… - Dijo de forma mordaz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Dijo mientras seguía explorando la habitación.

- Quiere que vaya por un tiempo con su amigo, el Sr. Ardley… a Chicago…

- Yo opino que tal vez quiera que cambies de aires, que seas más sociable.

- ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN? ¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ?... – Comenzó a molestarse.- Creo que hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado en Londres.

- ¿Estás completamente segura? – Preguntó mientras la miraba de forma penetrante.

- CLARO… YA TENÍA UNA BUENA REPUTACIÓN ALLÁ.

- Por supuesto… El mejor récord de castigos en el "Real Colegio San Pablo"… Es todo un honor… - Dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

- Sabían perfectamente que yo no quería ir a tal lugar… pero como siempre, hay que seguir la tradición familiar…

- Entonces… ¿que quieres hacer?.- Preguntó mientras examinaba con cuidado un escritorio que descubrió bajo una manta.

- No… no lo sé…

- Porqué no aceptas la propuesta de papá… si no te adaptas… volveremos a Londres…

- No tienes que hacerlo tú también…- Dijo sorprendida Terry. – Tú quieres estar con él…

- Si, pero prefiero cuidar de mi locuaz hermana menor… No sabrías que hacer sin mi…

- ¿No será al contrario?.- Preguntó sonriendo Terry al ver que Alice intentaba abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio sin lograrlo. Se dio por vencida, Terry le hizo una seña, ella se hizo a un lado, con cuidado y rapidez abrió el cajón mientras reía al ver la sorpresa en la cara de su hermana.

- Eres increíble…

- Lo sé…- Respondió fingiendo modestia.

* * *

Karl estaba feliz, disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones en Lakewood, todas las mañanas salía muy temprano rumbo al mausoleo, a visitar la tumba de Tony, después se dirigía al lago, donde patinaba un rato sin importarle el clima, para finalmente ir a ayudar al Sr. Carther con los rosales. Annie, Mandy y Andy tenían poco de haber llegado junto con la abuela, quien había decidido regresar con ellos ya que los Ligan se quedarían más tiempo en Nueva York por orden de William, para atender un nuevo negocio.

* * *

Annie no dejaba de estar al pendiente de Karl, preocupada aún por la crisis anterior. La reconfortaba el hecho de no saber nada de los Grandchester, pronto las clases comenzarían.

- Buenos Días Tío… ¿Sabes dónde está Karl? – Dijo Annie mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Buen día Annie, salió temprano como siempre. – Respondió tomando el periódico que le daba una mucama.

- Quisiera saber que hace desde que amanece hasta el medio día…- Suspiró Annie

- ¿Por qué no lo alcanzas?... Esta vez se quedó dormido…- Dijo William mientras se dirigía al comedor.- Y de paso lo traes a almorzar con toda la familia, así tengas que traerlo de la orejas.- Finalizó guiñándole.

- Espero encontrarlo…- Dijo subiendo a ponerse algo más cómodo y abrigador para montar.

- Cuando llegó a las caballerizas vio que había salido con la yegua de Tony, sintió un extraño escalofrío.

* * *

Había atado a Estrella junto a un gran árbol cercano al lago, no tenía ánimos de nada, no quería ver a nadie. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, esos sueños tan extraños que lo perturbaban nuevamente, cayó en la cuenta de que no había vuelto a tenerlos durante su viaje a Nueva York. Trepó rápidamente a uno de los árboles cercanos, al sentir el aire frío en el rostro, cerró los ojos, le agradaba imaginar que todos sus problemas eran arrastrados por el viento. Cuando se sintió listo para regresar bajó, no quería montar, por lo que desató a la yegua y se fue caminando, mientras conversaba y jugaba con el animal. Esta vez se detuvo un momento en el mausoleo, no entró hasta la tumba de Tony, se quedó ahí, sacó su flauta para comenzar a tocar su melodía favorita.

* * *

No muy lejos, unos ojos color miel lo miraban, mientras intentaban contener las lágrimas. _"Esa melodía… la detesto… ¿Por qué ella?... ¿Qué tenía ella que robó su corazón?... no me importa nada… aún así la odio… a pesar de… la odio… sé que está mal… pero no puedo… no puedo..."_ Cuando por fin se dejó de escuchar, respiró hondo y decidió acercarse.

- Me da gusto que Estrella se encuentre en buena forma…- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba.

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Preguntó sobresaltado y molesto por sentir que invadía su privacidad.

- Bueno… yo te estuve buscando… - Comenzó a titubear.-…Tu padre dice que tengo que llevarte…-poco a poco se fue acercando mirándolo pícaramente.- aunque lo haga de las orejas…

- ¡Espera!... – Exclamó cuando ella se abalanzó hacia él. -…Annie… - Ambos cayeron en la nieve, comenzaron a reír, Annie se incorporó rápidamente, hizo una bola de nieve que arrojó a Karl al rostro, quien cayó nuevamente, ella aprovechó para escapar corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado su caballo, al cual subió para salir galopando; al estar listo se dirigió a donde estaba Estrella, montó y la siguió, ambos reían sin parar. Estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión, cuando vieron una modernísima motocicleta en la entrada.

* * *

De nuevo pudo más su testarudez que la prudencia. _"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?... ¿Por qué acepté venir a este lugar?"_… Pensó, mientras entraba a toda velocidad por el portal que llevaba hasta la mansión, ni siquiera se detuvo para admirar el lugar… no le agradaba la sensación que tenía… "_¿Por qué tengo la impresión de haber estado aquí antes?"..._ Al detenerse frente a la puerta principal, sintió un enorme escalofrío, el lugar era imponente, pero le agradaba, se acercó y tocó el timbre. El ama de llaves la dejó pasar, indicándole que iría a avisar al Sr. William. Ella prefirió quedarse en el recibidor, admiraba la decoración del lugar.

- Me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir.- Dijo El Sr. Ardley, abriendo la puerta de su despacho para ir a saludar a la chica, pues se veía por primera vez algo intimidada.

- Yo… me siento…- _¿Qué sentía?..._ no le agradaba nada de lo que le estaba pasando.- Es un honor…- No le pareció adecuado, y comenzó a sonrojarse.

- Siéntete como en tu casa… - Dijo sonriendo William para alejar la incomodidad de la joven.- Yo mismo te llevaré a tu habitación… Les diré a los sirvientes que lleven tu equipaje y…

- Yo… disculpe que lo interrumpa…- susurró con timidez al detenerse en la entrada.- De momento he llegado sin equipaje…

- ¡¿Pero qué sucedió? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo tenía deseos de conducir un poco… y sólo traje lo indispensable.- Estaba tan roja como un tomate al explicar, mientras salían y le mostraba la motocicleta.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… Si que eres una chica muy intrépida…ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.- Comenzó a reír William.- De tal palo, tal astilla…

- No entiendo…- Respondió con recelo la joven.

- Vamos… Sé que después enviarán tus cosas… Conversaremos más tarde… Así que por el momento, necesitas comer algo, refrescarte y descansar…- Dijo mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones.

* * *

Era demasiada su curiosidad, ese lugar la atraía como un imán. Antes de que Terry finalmente hubiera decidido ir con los Ardley, le pidió que revisaran por todos los rincones si había más cerraduras. Descubrieron una muy pequeña habitación oculta, tras un enorme tapiz. Pero Terry no quiso averiguar más, y sin avisar partió a la mañana siguiente. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, el abandono y las enormes telarañas que la cubrían, les sorprendió el perfecto orden y estado de las cosas de ese lugar, parecía un santuario, sobre una repisa les sorprendió encontrar un modelo a escala del Mauritania, una vitrina de cristal guardaba tres trajes antiguos, con sus respectivos letreros: uno de soldado francés, el Rey de Francia (Rey Lear) y Romeo, a Alice le parecía un muy exagerado detalle, se acercó más y pudo distinguir que en el traje del rey de Francia estaba prendido con un alfiler un pañuelo muy gastado, cuyas iniciales eran TGG. Volteó a ver las paredes, había muchos cuadros, llenos de polvo, se acercó y tomó uno de ellos, era un recorte de periódico, comenzó a quitarle el polvo, era una mujer rubia, muy hermosa, de porte elegante, vestida de novia, su mirada era muy dulce, y una sonrisa radiante, debía tener entre 20 y 25 años… pudo darse cuenta de que era la mitad de la foto, estaba doblada, aprisionada por el cristal, comenzó a buscar por la parte de atrás y logró quitarle el fondo, la comenzó a desdoblar, junto a ella estaba un joven rubio muy apuesto, vestido de escocés, pudo distinguir que portaba en su Kilt un escudo que le era muy conocido. Desdobló el encabezado:

"**Emotiva y Sencilla Boda del Misterioso Magnate de Chicago:**

**William Albert Ardley con la Srita. ****Candice White Ardley"**

Miró la fecha: 1920, _"Vaya… no tenía idea de la antigüedad de la amistad entre nuestras dos familias"_… Sonrió, sin duda se debía al enorme prestigio que ambas tenían, tanto en Inglaterra como E. U. Siguió revisando, eran recortes de años posteriores, algo le parecía que no andaba bien, todos los recortes enmarcados eran fotografías donde aparecía la joven. _"¿Quién demonios fue TGG?... ¿y por qué estaba tan obsesionado con esa mujer?... "_

- Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- ¡PAPÁ!… - exclamó sobresaltada, aún no le había dicho nada de que había encontrado el lugar.

- Es sorprendente… Esto jamás lo vi en los planos…- Dijo con asombro.

- Yo… lo siento…

- Pensé que algún día remodelaría esta parte que falta de la mansión… - No escuchó a Alice, estaba demasiado emocionado por el descubrimiento.- Pero jamás me imaginé con encontrar algo en perfectas condiciones… sólo hay que desempolvar un poco…

- ¿No te molesta que haya estado… como dice Terry "husmeando un poco"?

- No. Creo que es buena idea…

- ¿Tú sabes quien es TGG?

- No. Pero debió pertenecer a la familia…

- ¿Un Actor o Director de Teatro?

- ¿Qué dices?... "Un miembro del honorable ducado de Grandchester"… creo que eso hubiera sido imperdonable, en especial para los británicos…

- Tú eres británico…- Dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

- Solo una parte… la verdad prefiero mi lado Americano.-Dijo Raoul guiñando un ojo.

- Mira esto…- Dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el recorte indicándole la fecha.

- Es muy antiguo el lazo que une a ambas familias…- Comenzó a sonar su celular.- Alice, disculpa un momento…- Ella entendió, y siguió desempolvando los cuadros.

* * *

- ¿De quién será?.- se preguntó Annie en voz alta cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa.

- Tal vez de un pretendiente nuevo para ti…- Bromeó Karl

- Pues si es así, no es mi tipo… Detesto a los chicos que se las dan de muy rudos y rebeldes. - Refunfuñó. Entraron justo cuando su padre iba bajando las escaleras, en cuanto los vio les informó de la llegada de Terry, por el momento estaría descansando ya que fue un largo viaje.

- ¿Estás diciendo que vino ella sola en esa cosa?.- Preguntó con extrañeza Annie cuando se sentaron para almorzar.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Preguntó Mandy entrando al comedor.

- Es… es demasiado peligroso…- De verdad no sabía que decir.

- Tonterías… eso demuestra un gran valor y determinación…- Dijo Karl, quien se sorprendió al defender a Terry.

- Ya chicos, no discutan.- Los tranquilizó William.- De ahora en adelante pórtense corteses con nuestra invitada… Estará un largo tiempo con nosotros.- Annie ante esto no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

- ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO?- Preguntó con brusquedad.

- ¡Annie!…-Le llamó Mandy

- ¿QUEE?...

- Su padre pensó que le haría bien conocer el ambiente escolar de América… Está harta del rígido protocolo en el internado… como sólo los conoce a ustedes, confío en que la ayudarán a adaptarse…

- HA DE SER TODA UNA DELINCUENTE…- dijo sarcásticamente Annie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Preguntó Andy, quien hasta el momento solo había escuchado y observaba las reacciones de Annie ante la noticia.

- ¿QUÉ PUEDES ESPERAR DE ALGUIEN QUE TODA SU VIDA HA ESTADO EN VARIOS INTERNADOS?... EN ESPECIAL LOS DE MONJAS…- Dijo haciendo un gesto. William la miró severamente, ella se sonrojó.

- No sean tan duros con ella…- Dijo la madre de Karl.- Pienso que por eso necesita contar con amigos como ustedes…

- No se preocupen, haremos todo lo posible por que se sienta a gusto.- Dijo Mandy mirando con severidad a su hermana.

* * *

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía mal. Se levantó de la cama, comenzó a recorrer la habitación, era elegante y cómoda, decorada en un estilo antiguo. Muy femenina para su gusto. Se acercó a la ventana, desde ahí tenía una magnífica vista del jardín y el portal que daba acceso a la mansión. Le agradaba la sensación de paz, le parecía que estaba en Escocia; después de un macizo de árboles pudo distinguir a lo lejos un lago congelado, todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve. No le importó hacer semejante viaje en tales condiciones, quería sentirse libre. Miró su reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde, comenzó a escuchar risas, abrió un poco más el ventanal para salir al balcón y pudo distinguir a los jóvenes Ardley salir del establo. Karl se veía mejor, aún no sabía de qué forma acercarse al joven, quería disculparse con él. No pudo distinguir bien, pero una de las chicas se acercó al joven, después de eso los vio partir a galope. No sabía porqué se sentía tan mareada, tocó su frente, estaba demasiado caliente, se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos enrojecidos. _"Intentaré dormir… Sólo es cansancio…"_

* * *

Los chicos decidieron ir al orfanato, para ver como iban los preparativos de regreso a clases (era una muy vieja tradición familiar), cuando salían de los establos, Annie logró distinguir a alguien en uno de los balcones de la mansión. _"NO LO PUEDO CREER… ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL TÍO WILLIAM LE ASIGNARA ESA HABITACIÓN?... MALDICIÓN…" _

- ¿Te sientes bien Annie? – Preguntó Andy cuando vio que ella observaba algo en la mansión.

- Si… Creo que retaré a Karl a una carrera hasta el Hogar de Pony…Me lo debe…- Dijo arreando a su caballo. Andy los vio hablar un momento y al instante salieron corriendo, Mandy y él los siguieron.

Al llegar, encontraron el automóvil del Dr. Martin a la puerta, lo cual alegró mucho a Karl quien se apresuró a entrar para ayudarlo. Los demás fueron con los niños a entregarles los regalos que habían traído de Nueva York, ya que era la primera vez que no pasaban con ellos las festividades; las hermanas que atendían el lugar estaban muy contentas, los pequeños miraban con admiración a sus jóvenes benefactores quienes se colocaron cerca del hermoso árbol de navidad, todo el gran salón era un caos, en cuanto recibían su obsequio, se apresuraban a abrirlo y mostrarlo a los demás. Karl se sentía contento con los resultados de los exámenes mensuales de los pequeños. No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, hasta que Karl se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo se despidieron de todos y regresaron a la mansión.

* * *

- Me alegra que les agrade estar con los chicos del orfanato. – Los saludó la madre de Karl

- Tía… lo sentimos mucho…no volveremos a llegar tarde…- Dijo Mandy

- La verdad es que Mandy tuvo una de sus ocurrencias y decidimos esperar para ver que no volara en mil pedazos el Orfanato…- Se burló Andy

- ¿Y cómo está todo allá?...- Preguntó William saliendo con Patrick de su despacho, mientras ambos sostenía unos papeles.

- Muy bien… Nos extrañaron en las fiestas…- Comenzó a titubear Mandy, en cuanto vio que el joven levantaba la vista y le sonreía.

- El Dr. Martin te envía saludos.- Dijo Karl paseando la vista por la habitación, _"Si que es una chica extraña… ni rastro de ella"_…

- Annie, ¿serías tan amable de ver a Dorothy y preguntar si ya está lista la cena?.- Pidió la madre de Karl.

- Claro tía Clarise… - dijo la joven dirigiéndose a buscar al ama de llaves.

- Karl, podrías avisar a Teresa que pronto cenaremos… Debe estar hambrienta... - Dijo sonriendo su madre, al tiempo que les quitaba los documentos a William y a Patrick.- Si no, estos caballeros no dejarán en paz esto y...

- ¿No ha bajado?.- Preguntó Andy.

- Debe estar muy cansada la pobre… ¿Qué locura es esa de venir desde Nueva York, con un clima así?... ¿En una motocicleta?...

- Se parece a algo que hizo una vez Raoul… De tal palo tal astilla… ¿No ha llegado su equipaje?.- Preguntó William extrañado.

- Se lo preguntaré a Dorothy…- Dijo Clarise mientras se dirigía a la cocina. – Tu padre le asignó la antigua habitación de…- Notó que su hijo se inquietaba.

* * *

Karl subió las escaleras sin escuchar lo demás_, "¡¿COMO PUDO HACER ESTO PAPÁ?",_ no había vuelto a entrar desde el accidente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, ni siquiera cuando estuvo solo antes de las fiestas había entrado, respiró hondo y tocó. Esperó a oír su voz, pero nada. Nuevamente tocó.

- Teresa… Por favor, serías tan amable de bajar a cenar…Todos te estamos esperando… - La llamó de la forma más cortés que podía, pero nada.- Teresa… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Puedo pasar?...- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, así que lentamente giró el picaporte para entrar, la habitación estaba en penumbras, se sentía muy frí podía evitar sentirse tan intranquilo, las cortinas del ventanal se agitaron, en cuanto se acercó para cerrarlo, vio una figura en el piso. Rápidamente se acercó y la levantó, pudo ver que la chica tenía una temperatura muy alta. La cargó para llevarla a la cama, después de revisarla, salió al pasillo para decirle a una de las mucamas lo que había sucedido y que llamaran al Dr. Martin, regresó a su lado, un momento, la veía muy mal, fue al baño por compresas frías, para colocárselas en la frente, su temperatura era tan alta que se desesperó, su madre entró para informarle que el Dr. tardaría un poco en llegar, pero que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que entre los dos rápidamente comenzaron a desnudarla, pues traía las mismas ropas con las que había llegado, por lo que aun estaban húmedas. Las mucamas llenaron la tina con agua fría y hielo, en cuanto estuvo lista la colocaron en ella. Al instante soltó un grito, pero no la dejaron salir, hasta que después de un rato, nuevamente la revisaron, la fiebre había cedido. Mandy se apresuró a llevarle algo de su ropa. El Dr. Martin llegó tiempo después, felicitando a Karl por el magnífico trabajo que había realizado. Checó a la joven, le recetó algunos medicamentos, indicándoles que estuvieran al pendiente de cualquier reacción, posteriormente se retiró. Karl decidió estar cerca de ella por si había algún problema. Se olvidó de todo lo que el lugar le hacía sentir, de todo a su alrededor, solo contemplaba el sueño intranquilo de esa chica tan testaruda. Se acercó un poco más a la cama. Por primera vez podía apreciar que era muy hermosa, su cabello lacio y castaño estaba esparcido por la almohada, le daba un aspecto muy angelical, no había duda de que tenía un perfil bien definido, atractivo; sus ojos estaban enmarcados por delgadas y finas cejas, observó sus espesas y gruesas pestañas negras que ocultaban sus intensos ojos azules, su mirada se detuvo un buen rato en sus pálidos y resecos labios, se percató por primera vez de un pequeño lunar al lado izquierdo.

- Karl, debes tomar algo… - Lo sobresaltó una voz que no pudo identificar.- Por favor, ve a descansar…

- ¿Madre?...- Preguntó sentándose de inmediato en el sillón colocado al lado de la cama de la joven, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

- Estuve llamando, pero como no habrías… Te traje algo… no has cenado y al parecer tampoco has descansado…- Dijo Clarise acercándose con una charola.

- No seré un buen médico si abandono a un paciente en las circunstancias en las que esté…- Trató de bromear un poco.

- Pues tampoco lo serás si tú también enfermas… Come y descansa un poco… yo la cuidaré por ti…

- No… Yo lo haré… Después de todo, es mi deber como futuro médico.- Dijo sonriéndole a su madre al tiempo que se levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo recibió con gusto, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y salió en silencio.

* * *

Raoul estaba demasiado preocupado, sabía que era una chica obstinada, pero no la creía tan capaz de cometer una imprudencia como la de marcharse sin un poco de equipaje, en pleno invierno y en motocicleta… Eran cientos de kilómetros de Nueva York hasta Lakewood, tal vez no se sentiría tan preocupado si fuera más cuidadosa, no tan impetuosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esta nueva locura de Terry, como si realmente no le importara lo que le ocurriera… Y a los demás… _"¿Qué habrá pasado con ella como para que hubiera cambiado de esa forma?"_…

* * *

Estaba furiosa… Cuando escuchó que Teresa Grandchester había perdido el sentido y estaba muy grave, cuando supo que Karl se había encargado personalmente de atenderla en lo que llegaba el Dr., después de eso, que él permanecería a su lado mientras pasaba lo peor. Decidió ir al gimnasio y desquitar toda su furia. No podía evitarlo, y por eso lo amaba, siempre preocupándose por los demás, más que por sí mismo, _"Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que la chica estaba quedándose en la antigua habitación de Antonia, su capacidad de sobreponerse a sus propios demonios sólo por ayudar a quien fuera… Aun cuando esa chica terrible lo hubiera llevado a una nueva crisis… _¿Qué tenía Teresa Grandchester que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo?...

* * *

Desde su pequeño taller, su hermana escuchaba los enérgicos sonidos de los aparatos en el gimnasio, su querida hermana no se había dado cuenta de que ya había perdido la batalla desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando surgió la emergencia de Teresa, ella se dirigió a la moto de la chica, en busca de su equipaje para cambiarla, pero no había mucho, lo que le pareció tan extraño, fue que viajó sin descanso hasta llegar a Lakewood, sin más equipaje que lo que llevaba puesto y en el compartimiento una flauta, la cual le pareció conocida, pero decidió dejarla ahí.

* * *

Andy solo observaba desde afuera del gimnasio. Sentía un terrible hueco y celos. Aun cuando Karl no había mostrado interés en la chica, quería que fuera a él a quien le demostrara todo ese amor… Se regañaba por ser tan cobarde.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y sentía mucho frío, miró a su alrededor. _"No lo puedo creer… me quedé dormida en este lugar, lleno de polvo y telarañas… Que bueno que no está Terry aquí… jamás me dejaría en paz con esto_…", se incorporó, estaba recostada en un cómodo diván, había sacado todos los recortes de periódico enmarcados, para leer sobre cada uno de ellos y estaban dispersos sobre ella y en el piso, comenzó a sacudirse por todos lados, no sabía porqué razón se inquietaba cada vez más con ello. Hacía siglos que había pasado, pero le intrigaba saber sobre los Ardley y descubrir de una buena vez por todas quién fue TGG. Sólo le faltaba revisar el pequeño secreter que había en el rincón de la habitación secreta, curiosamente no tenía cerraduras, _"por algo estaba oculto en esta habitación"_, comenzó a revisarlo.

- Alice… ¿Aun estás aquí?.- Preguntó su padre, quien había llamado a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró.

- Yo… yo lo siento, no te escuché…

- Llevo horas buscándote.- Dijo mientras miraba todos los recortes esparcidos y los marcos colocados cuidadosamente en una esquina de la habitación.- ¿Ya descubriste quien es el misterioso personaje que te tiene tan intrigada?

- Es increíble que siendo de la familia no lo sepas…

- Supongo que se debe a toda esa fachada que se debía mantener en esa época… era más importante cuidar el buen nombre de la familia… Así que si fue alguien que haya hecho algo de lo que la familia se avergonzara, lo más probable es que lo hubieran repudiado…

- Haagggg… ¡Que horror!…¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado con la "Pobre de Terry"… La habrías desheredado…- Dijo Alice burlonamente, mientras observaba de nuevo un recorte donde aparecía la misma mujer, aunque ya un poco más madura.- Es extraño… Este es el último… ya no hay más…

- ¿Y qué dice?. – Preguntó Raoul, al tiempo que examinaba la réplica en miniatura del Mauritania.

- No es nada importante… sólo menciona que estuvo en una fiesta a beneficencia de un Hospital…Aquí en Nueva York… - Dijo Alice mientras miraba el recorte, había algo en la mirada de la mujer… no podía distinguir que cosa era… su padre se acercó lentamente a mirar la fotografía.

- No había observado bien las fotos… y que se trataran de la tatarabuela de William… tiene la misma mirada que en el retrato que está en su oficina…- Dijo Raoul pensativo y algo incómodo por la situación que se estaba presentando, _"¿Quién era TGG?"_.

"_El destacado Magnate de Chicago, William Albert Ardley y su esposa, aparecieron en la gala especial a beneficio del hospital Saint Joseph de Nueva York, recaudando fondos que serán usados para dar mejor atención médica a personas de escasos recursos. La Sra. Ardley supervisará personalmente el proyecto, como lo ha hecho también con los hospitales, orfanatos y casas de beneficencia que ha fundado en la ciudad de Chicago. 'Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, para que esto se haga realidad no sólo aquí, sino en todo el país, y ayudar a los más necesitados,' puntualizó en una breve entrevista"_…- Leyó con interés Alice.- Vaya… Desde entonces eran tan caritativos…

- William me contó que eso se lo debían a su tatarabuela… Siempre preocupada por los demás… era una mujer única… Incluso me contó que desafió los convencionalismos de la época, al decidirse a estudiar enfermería y posteriormente al ser apoyada por su tatarabuelo para que continuara estudiando medicina…

- No veo el problema en ello… Era una mujer muy admirable…- Dijo Alice tomando nuevamente el recorte para retornar a su lectura.- Que estupidez…

- Para esa época, una mujer de la alta sociedad que trabajara, era algo indigno y vergonzoso para la familia… -La interrumpió su padre, pero no pudo continuar, nuevamente su celular sonó.- No demores mucho, te invito a cenar…- dijo antes de contestar.

- Claro, en un momento bajo.- Continuó leyendo hasta que algo atrajo su atención: _"La compañía de teatro Stratford actuó para tal evento, Representando La Tragedia Clásica de William Shakespeare 'Otelo', donando el costo de las entradas. Robert Hataway y su socio, el reconocido dramaturgo y Primer Actor de dicha compañía, Terrence Greum Grandchester, ofrecieron una fiesta en el Waldorf-Astoria, en honor a tan distinguidos invitados para felicitarlos por su labor altruista, y continuar colaborando junto a ellos"… _Terrence Greum Grandchester…- repitió lentamente y en voz alta. – Terrence Greum Grandchester… _TGG_…

* * *

"_¿Qué rayos me pasó?..."_ pensó al abrir los ojos súbitamente_, "de nuevo esos terribles sueños"…_ se incorporó un poco, para descubrir que estaba acostada en la enorme cama, y su ropa había sido cambiada por un camisón que no recordaba que ella llevara. De hecho, salió tan precipitadamente de Nueva York, después de haber encontrado la habitación secreta, que no se preocupó de llevar algo de equipaje. Por una extraña razón, se sintió incómoda en ese lugar. Por lo que sólo avisó al mayordomo que se iría a Chicago, revisó su billetera, se abrigó bien y salió. _"Creo que después de todo, no fue prudente salir así en pleno Invierno"_… Aún estaba oscuro, pero podía ver que alguien estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, dormitando. _"Karl… pero ¿por que?"... _Salio de la cama para buscar su ropa, pero no la encontró, se dirigió a un antiguo ropero y lo abrió, estaba lleno de ropa femenina, buscó lo más abrigador que hubiera, se dirigió al baño y se cambió, después salió sin hacer ruido, en el pasillo, un gran reloj de péndulo marcaba las 5, aun era muy temprano, bajó las escaleras, los pasillos estaban aun desiertos, salió de la casa para observar el jardín, recordó el lago que estaba cerca, por lo que pensó que no sería buena idea despertar a todos con el ruido de la motocicleta, y decidió ir caminando hasta allá.

* * *

Se sentía muy adolorida… no había podido dormir en toda la noche, miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, jamás se había excedido como la noche anterior. Mandy tuvo que ir a decirle que era suficiente (aun cuando ella no lo creyera), pero decidió obedecerla para no preocuparla y la interrogara durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible hasta descubrir lo que le sucedía. No se sentía de humor para que ella hiciera uso de todos sus locos inventos en la tortura. A unas cuantas habitaciones estaba él, cuidando de esa chica terrible. Se levantó de un brinco, se cubrió con su bata, no podía dejar de preocuparse porque estuviera cerca de ella, se dirigió a la puerta, e iba a salir cuando escuchó un ruido muy discreto, la entreabrió un poco, solo pudo ver una figura pasar rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras, caminó un poco, se dio cuenta de que Teresa vestía las ropas de Antonia para salir a algún lado.

* * *

Su cabeza le punzaba, no era solo por la incomodidad del sillón en el que dormitaba, si no también por esos sueños que siempre le atormentaban. Se movió y en la penumbra vio que la chica ya no estaba en la cama. "_¡¿__PERO QUE DIABLOS?…!"_ Se sobresaltó, saliendo deprisa de la habitación aterrado, se dirigió a las escaleras para salir al jardín, tenía pocas horas de haber salido de una crisis, y nuevamente salía, tal vez sin ningún abrigo para protegerse. _"PERO ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSA ESA CHICA TESTARUDA?... AHORA COMPRENDO PORQUÉ SU PADRE ESTÁ TAN PREOCUPADO POR ELLA… ES COMO SI DESEARA MORIR"… _Ese pensamiento lo llenó de tristeza…_ "Tony… tú... amabas la vida… la vivías con mucha intensidad… soñamos tantas cosas juntos… ¿Por qué te fuiste?"_... Se dirigió corriendo al establo, preparó y sacó a Estrella. _"¿Por dónde comenzaré?"_... No estaba muy seguro del rumbo que habría tomado la chica, por lo que decidió ir hacia la vieja cabaña que había en el bosque, un antiguo refugio de caza, tal vez habría salido en la noche, tal vez llegó por accidente hasta allá. Se fue a todo galope, en poco tiempo llegó al lugar, bajó del caballo y comenzó a revisar. Ni rastro de ella. _"¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido?... ¿Habrá llegado hasta el mausoleo?"_... Se dirigió hacia allá, pero nada, visitó los portales de roca y agua. Muy cerca de éste último, había un pequeño embarcadero, pudo distinguir a alguien en él. _"No puede ser… Tony… ¿Es real?... que no desaparezca"_… Comenzó a acercarse, bajó de Estrella y la ató a un árbol cercano, traía la chaqueta que le había regalado durante un viaje a los Alpes Suizos, poco antes de que ella falleciera; quería correr y abrazarla o sólo llamarla, pero no podía decir nada, creía que si hablaba, la imagen desaparecería, decidió caminar despacio, sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos.

- Tony… estás aquí… eres real… - Susurró a su oído con dulzura, aspirando su aroma.

- VAYA… ¿ASÍ QUE TE AGRADAN MÁS LOS FANTASMAS QUE LOS SIMPLES MORTALES?.- Contestó con sarcasmo. Abruptamente abrió los ojos, su olfato se inundó de un sutil aroma a jazmines mezclado con uno de rosas.

- Tony…- Dijo nerviosamente al escuchar una voz completamente diferente, le soltó y le hizo dar la vuelta para mirarle completamente de frente. - ¡¿TÚ...?

- ¿A QUIÉN MAS ESPERABAS?...

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDA DE ESA FORMA?

- AL PARECER ALGUIEN ME COLOCÓ UN RIDÍCULO CAMISÓN… NO PUDE ENCONTRAR MI ROPA, POR LO QUE TUVE QUE TOMAR ESTO. – Dijo Terry molesta haciendo un gesto despectivo.

- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TE ATREVES A SALIR EN TUS CONDICIONES?

- ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?... YO ME ENCUENTRO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN…

- CLARO DESPUÉS DE LA FIEBRE QUE SUFRISTE… ¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL VENIR DE ESA FORMA DESDE NUEVA YORK?...

- ¡ESO… A TI NO TE INTERESA!… ¡LO QUE YO HAGA ES MI PROBLEMA!

- ¡ME INTERESA PORQUE… ME PREOCUPAS!…- Terry al oír esto se quedó helada, por lo que se enfadó.

- ¡NADIE SE PREOCUPA POR MI!… ¡SOLO YO LO HAGO!... ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE HACERLO!…- Al gritarle esto, Karl sintió escalofríos al enfrentarse con la mirada llena de obstinación y frialdad por parte de Terry, se sintió herido, a pesar de ello pudo sostenerle la mirada para decirle:

- POR FAVOR… NO SE SIENTA ESPECIAL… SRITA. GRANDCHESTER… SÓLO ES MI CONEJILLO DE INDIAS… RECUERDE QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO, ESTUDIARÉ MEDICINA…- Le respondió con el modo más impersonal y distante que pudo.

- ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO SIGUES AFERRADO A QUERER SER MI MÉDICO DE CABECERA…- Se burló Terry, sin importarle ya nada.

- Bueno… la verdad no queremos ser acusados de que a la Sita. Teresa Grandchester le haya sucedido algo durante su estancia en nuestra residencia…- Dijo Karl recuperando un poco la calma y de forma mordaz.- Su padre es muy buen amigo del mío, por lo que debemos cuidar del buen nombre de la familia ante la Sociedad… Y mantener las buenas relaciones que han existido entre ambas familias es lo más importante… **SOLO POR TRADICION**…- Dijo esto último remarcándolo con cierta burla en su entonación.- Si me disculpa, ya cumplí con ver que se encuentra bien...- Dijo dándose la vuelta, para dirigirse a Estrella, continuó hablando sin darle importancia ya a la joven.- Por el momento, puede usar esa ropa mientras le envían su equipaje. Pero por favor, regrésela a su lugar en cuanto ya no la necesite más…

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA?... – Le reclamó al verlo montar la yegua blanca.- ¡¿PIENSAS DEJARME AQUÍ SOLA?...

- Así es como vino… no le parece… No dudo que pueda encontrar el camino de regreso… Así que con su permiso…- Respondió sarcásticamente Karl mientras se despedía tocándose la sien y esbozando una sonrisa burlona, arreó a Estrella para irse a todo galope, dejando a una joven furiosa, con un berrinche que no pudo desquitar.

* * *

A pesar del invierno, la mañana era espléndida, a William Ardley le agradaba despertar temprano para ver el amanecer desde su ventana, por lo que vio salir a Karl del establo con mucha prisa. _"Se suponía que estaba cuidando de Terry… Tal vez…estar en la habitación de Tony fue demasiado para él"_… Decidió bajar a la biblioteca para leer el periódico tranquilamente, antes de que los jóvenes despertaran y todo se convirtiera en un caos agradable. Tenía tiempo que no iba para allá, cuando entró le agradó ver los enormes estantes llenos de libros. En lo que se refería a él, prefería los impresos a los modernos libros electrónicos. Fue directamente al área más iluminada, donde un cómodo sillón estaba de espaldas al gran ventanal, notó que había algo ahí, se acercó y vio que era un antiguo libro, lo ojeó y se dio cuenta de que contenía datos de los miembros de los Ardley.

* * *

Debido a los nervios, no había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que estuvo trabajando toda la noche en su taller. En cuanto amaneció, se asomaba a la ventana para poder ver en qué momento llegaba el correo. Amaba la tecnología, pero en situaciones tan importantes como ésta, prefería el correo tradicional, no quería que se perdiera en el limbo informático por algún error, y vivir angustiada. Así que pudo ver cuando Teresa Grandchester salió de la mansión en la madrugada, le alegró que estuviera bien después del susto que les dio. Y horas después vio a Karl muy angustiado ir al establo y salir en Estrella. A pesar de haberse visto unas cuantas ocasiones, pudo darse cuenta de que había algo especial entre ellos. _"Todo es cuestión de tiempo"… _Se olvidó de sus reflexiones al escuchar a un vehículo acercarse, en cuanto vio la pequeña camioneta del servicio postal, salió sin darse cuenta de que había dejado su chaqueta en el taller, ni del frío que hacía afuera, salió tan rápido que tropezó, y como si nada, se levantó, fue corriendo hasta que llegó con el cartero, de nueva cuenta se tropezó, así como estaba, casi le imploró que le dejara ver lo que llevaba para la mansión, la vio tan desesperada que revisó rápidamente y al encontrar su nombre le entregó el sobre, Mandy, por poco y rompe su contenido al rasgarlo, lo leyó rápidamente y comenzó a abrazar y besar al apenado mensajero, para después regresar a su taller con estruendosas carcajadas de alegría.

* * *

Después de haber hablado con William, Raoul estaba un poco intranquilo por el estado de Terry, pero le había prometido a Alice llevarla a cenar, cuando entraron al restaurante, se relajó. Después de todo, quería convivir con ambas chicas, pero de momento se conformaría con tratar de conocer más a la mayor.

- Siento mucho haber estado tan ocupado todo este tiempo desde que llegaron…

- No te preocupes, yo te entiendo… Sé que era algo muy importante para ti… y me alegra haber estado presente en la celebración de uno de tus proyectos… y espero seguir aquí para los próximos… Aun cuando Terry afirme lo contrario…

- Pero Terry…

- A pesar de lo que la mayoría diga y vea, Terry no es ni la mitad de lo que aparenta… verás que es verdad… sólo hay que tener un poco de paciencia y darle tiempo… aunque a veces la ponga a prueba con toda la intención…

- Hace unos momentos hablé con William… Terry casi pesca una pulmonía…

- ¡¿Está bien?.- Preguntó alarmada.

- Claro… Por suerte su hijo, supo que hacer para evitar alguna complicación. Mañana enviaré sus cosas… tu podrías…

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de empacar…

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué harás mientras?...

- Voy a continuar con mis estudios… Estoy por terminar mi carrera… y después iniciaré un postgrado…

- Jamás creí que detrás de esa seriedad, aun hubiera una niña pequeña que se desviva por los animales…

- Tú tuviste la culpa…

- ¿Yo?... ¿No sé a qué te refieres?

- Tengo un recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña… - Dijo mientras lo observaba pícaramente.- Decidiste llevarme en mi cumpleaños al Blue River, solos… era una sorpresa… recuerdo la forma en que me describías los animales y los lugares de donde procedían… me emocionaba imaginar todos esos lugares y la libertad de la que disfrutaban…

- Jamás creí que algo tan simple terminara siendo tu pasión… ¿Qué harás después?...

- Creo que viajar por el mundo…- Respondió sonriendo – Quisiera pasar un tiempo en África...

* * *

Sería el último fin de semana que estuvieran disfrutando en Lakewood, pronto los chicos regresarían al colegio, William regresaría a trabajar duramente, y ella a su labor de la administración de los donativos para sus obras de beneficencia. Sin duda ser la esposa del cabeza de Familia de los Ardley era muy agotador, pero ella lo disfrutaba enormemente, y ahora tendría una tarea más: cuidar de la joven Grandchester, para que no se metiera en más problemas… Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hiciera…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a Galaxylam84 y a themis78 por sus reviews...

**Aclaracíon:**

**Themis,** como podrás ver fue mi primer fanfic que escribí, por lo que tal vez pueda haber algunas incoherencias y de las que ahora que lo he subido a Fanfiction me he reído mucho. Era joven e inexperta en ésta área (Me llevé 3 años en redactarlo... ahora entiendo más a los escritores profesionales y escritoras de fanfics que son nuestras favoritas). Nunca antes había mostrado mis escritos y sabía que al subirlos a Internet me enfrentaría a toda clase de críticas. Creo que los personajes así como yo fuimos evolucionando con cada capítulo, de hecho lo he estado editando porque me valía mucho de ciertas partes del manga para aterrizar las ideas que rondaban mi cabeza. Tal vez le imprimí demaciada fuerza al personaje de Teresa Grandchester que se come al de Karl... pero eso ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos... De todas formas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

_**Malos Entendidos**_

_**Por Nep**_

* * *

_**Siempre habrá un camino**_

No importa cuantas veces

tus sueños se hayan roto,

ni cuantas veces te hayas sentido derrotado,

porque la vida te quite salud o problemas económicos,

recuerda: "siempre habrá una manera

de solucionar todos los problemas que te aquejan,

y en lugar de lamentarte por lo que te sucede,

demuéstrales a todos que las angustias

que te aquejan son posibles de vencer

con mucha fe y determinación,

demuestra que eres un ser muy especial,

capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos

que surjan en tu camino"…

* * *

- Era temprano, podía escuchar pasos apresurados fuera de su habitación, no se sentía bien.

- Terry, ¿Estás despierta?.- Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, pero no podía distinguir la voz.

- …

- Apresúrate o los chicos te dejaran…- Dijo alegremente Clarise entrando a la habitación, la chica la miró sorprendida sin comprender sus palabras. Lo que le sorprendió más fue que llevaba personalmente una charola con su desayuno.- Es tu primer día de clases aquí… tus cosas llegaron esta mañana…

- Gr… gracias señora Ardley…- Respondió apenada, en ese momento se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta y entró junto con una mucama llevando algo en las manos.- Preferiría que me llamaras Clarise… Olvidé decirte que aunque no es un internado como en Londres, tienes que llevar uniforme…- Sonrió ante la cara de fastidio de la chica.- No te preocupes… será divertido… - Cuando cerró la puerta no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y probar algo del desayuno antes de cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista, llamaron a su puerta para avisarle que la estaban esperando. Se miró por última vez al espejo. Había detestado ese tipo de ropa desde que entró al colegio, ya que siempre era reprendida por ir en contra de las reglas al respecto. Suspiró resignada y tomó sus cosas.

- Te ves muy bien Terry…- Escuchó antes de bajar las escaleras, se molestó, y se volteó bruscamente para ver quien le había dicho eso. – Ni siquiera un resfriado…

- Gra… gracias señor Ardley… - Dijo titubeando apenada. - disculpe por haberlos preocupado…

- Es que estaba tan ocupado por el regreso, que se me olvidó mencionártelo… es una suerte que Dorothy haya preparado todo para hoy...- Ambos voltearon al escuchar un claxon.- Apresúrate…

- Claro…- Respondió mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, al salir vio que dentro de la camioneta estaban Annie, Mandy, y al fondo los hermanos Legan.

- Hola… me da gusto que estés bien…- La saludó alegremente Mandy, a quien por primera vez no veía con sus curiosos anteojos y muy formal. El vehículo comenzó a moverse, Terry se dio cuenta que Karl no estaba ahí, ni su primo. – Ánimo… te vas a divertir…

- Gracias…- _"Espero no estar todo el tiempo junto a ellos"_ pensó al mirar a los Ligan, Nancy ignoraba a los demás y Edward la observaba de una forma que ella detestaba. _"¿Que pasaría con Karl?"_ Annie observaba el reflejo de Terry en la ventana, al parecer algo le preocupaba.

* * *

- ¡Arriba!... Es hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde a clase… como ya es costumbre…- Entró haciendo mucho ruido Andy.

- ¡RAYOS! – Se levantó a la carrera.

- Creo que no llegarás... Karl, si no te apresuras, esta vez no nos van a perdonar...

- ¡Maldición!... ¿Tan tarde es?...

- Temo decirte que hace 10 minutos nos dejó la camioneta… ¿Qué tanto soñabas que no despertabas?...- Preguntó con picardía Andy.

- Eso no te importa…- Dijo desde el baño. Andy solo reía entre dientes al verlo correr desesperado de un lado para otro.

- ¡VAMONOS!.- Dijo por fin tomando sus cosas y halando a su amigo. Sus padres los veían sonriendo mientras corrían hasta el auto y salían a toda velocidad.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán?.- Se preguntó en voz alta William.

- Yo conozco a algunos que aun no han podido aprender…- Le susurró al oído su esposa.

- Yo siempre he sido puntual…

- Claro, solo para asuntos de negocios…- Le respondió ella.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al colegio, al bajar los chicos vieron a más alumnos que entraban a toda prisa, los prefectos les avisaban que tenían que reunirse en el auditorio, para sorpresa y fastidio de Terry se dio cuenta que eran hombres y mujeres de hábitos, con resignación tomó sus cosas y entró guiada por Mandy. Era una construcción muy antigua, cuando llegaron al auditorio, ya la mayoría estaba lleno, se apresuraron a buscar lugares, Terry recorría con la mirada todo el lugar, _"ni rastro de él"._

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- Preguntó Annie inquieta al ver la forma en que miraba alrededor.

- No… na… nada, es solo que se parece en cierta forma al internado…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Al regresar a clases éramos reunidos en la iglesia para orar…- Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- No te preocupes… algo ha pasado, sino no estaríamos reunidos aquí.- Le respondió Mandy.

- Si gustas, yo puedo enseñarte las instalaciones…- Les interrumpió Edward

- Eres muy amable…- Dijo tratando de no sonar descortés.- Pero ya me asignaron a alguien…

- ¿Y se puede saber quien será?...

- Tengo que ir a las oficinas antes…

- Con gusto yo te llevo…- Insistió Edward.

- No te molestes, ya me indicó Mandy donde están…- Dijo esta vez cortante y sentándose lejos de él para dar por terminada la conversación.

El director Marius, tomó la palabra dándoles la bienvenida, todos habían callado, estaban a la expectativa, cuando un brusco ruido llamó la atención de todos, que comenzaron a reír al ver a Karl y Andy en el suelo, que avergonzados se apresuraron a buscar un lugar.

- Como estaba a punto de decir, antes de la sorpresiva interrupción de los Señores Ardley y Cornwell, me da gusto verlos de regreso, y presentarles a los dos nuevos profesores que impartirán Música, por lo que resta del año, el Sr. Teodore Lawrence y Psicología, Josephine May. – En cuanto terminó de hablar, ambos profesores se pusieron de pie y saludaron a los alumnos, quienes hicieron una gran algarabía. Terry no podía creer que se les permitiera todo eso en el colegio.

- Eso es todo, pueden regresar a sus clases…- Andy y Karl estaban apunto de salir cuando escucharon la voz del director: - Señores William Charles Ardley y Andrew Brown Cornwell, quisiera verlos en mi oficina en este momento.- Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír ante semejante vergüenza pública que les hizo pasar.

- Esto si que no te lo perdono… - Dijo en un susurro Andy mirando de reojo a Karl.

- Andando… - Dijo Karl encogiéndose de hombros y empujando a su amigo. Cuando llegaron a las oficinas escolares, esperaron afuera del despacho del director, quien se tomaba su tiempo para atormentar a los chicos. Cuando se desocupó de dar indicaciones, se acercó a ellos, abrió la puerta y pasaron.

- Pasen caballeros… es increíble que aun regresando de vacaciones se atrevan a llegar tan tarde…- Comenzó a llamarles la atención mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y los chicos se sentaban frente a él.- Aún estoy pensando cual será su castigo…- En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El indicó que pasara.

- Señor… yo…- Escucharon una voz conocida e instintivamente se giraron para ver a la persona que hablaba.- soy nueva estudiante… se me dijo que tenía que pasar a su oficina…- Karl se quedó pasmado, le sentaba muy bien el uniforme del colegio.

- Si señorita… Por favor, siéntese…- Dirigió una severa mirada a los chicos, por lo que sólo Andy le cedió el asiento, ya que Karl volteó hacia la pared ignorando las palabras del director con fastidio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él, quien comenzó a revisar sus papeles.- Teresa Grandchester… Estudió en el Real Colegio San Pablo… es un colegio muy importante y de prestigio en Inglaterra…

- Si no le molesta… me gustaría dirigirme a mi salón. – Dijo la chica con brusquedad.

- Claro… Permítame presentarle a los Señores Ardley y Cornwell, quienes con gusto se encargarán de mostrarle las instalaciones…

- Pero señor…- Comenzó a protestar Karl, el Director no le dio tiempo de continuar, ya que había notado el desagrado del chico por la nueva alumna.- Está bien, le daré gusto señor Ardley, usted se hará cargo de la señorita Grandchester personalmente… - Dijo mientras escribía algo en algunos papales.- de hecho la acabo de asignar a su grupo… para que pueda aclarar todas sus dudas… en cuanto a usted señor Cornwell, lo espero al finalizar las clases para determinar su castigo... Pueden retirarse…

En cuanto salieron del área de oficinas, Andy se despidió de su amigo, corriendo por el pasillo. Karl y Terry se quedaron solos, ella aún estaba sorprendida de que nadie saliera a reprender al chico por semejante falta de educación.

- Bien Señorita Grandchester, ¿por dónde quiere que comencemos el recorrido?...- Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

- Bueno, ya que somos compañeros… supongo que... donde nos toca la primera clase…- Le respondió de la misma forma.- A menos que tú…

- En ese caso, debe apurarse…- Le dijo caminando sin detenerse.- El hermano Max no tolera la impuntualidad en su clase de Física.- Ella lo observó, mientras caminaba frente a sí. Le costaba trabajo reconocer que se había portado muy mal con él, tomando en cuenta las molestias que se había tomado por ella. Si pensaba darle las gracias por lo que hizo, ahora iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía. Estaba claro que él se portaría lo más distante posible.

* * *

- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN TORPE?.- Exclamó furiosa Annie ante un despistado Andy, cuando se reunieron en la cafetería.- NO DEBISTE DEJARLO SOLO CON ELLA…

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?... No quería llegar más tarde a mi clase… Si de todas formas el Director me espera al finalizar las clases… todo por Karl…

- Vamos… no se preocupen.- Dijo Mandy sacando sus acostumbradas gafas.- No creo que sea para tanto…

- A TI TODO TE PARECE TAN SIMPLE…

- Es que lo es…- Respondió enigmáticamente, pero no pudo continuar porque vio que los Ligan se dirigían hacia ellos.- Intrusos a las 2 en punto…- Dijo por lo bajo para prevenirlos.

- ¿Han visto a Karl?.- Preguntó Nancy sin saludarlos.

- ¿Ya vas a comenzar a fastidiarlo?...- dijo Annie, observando que Edward buscaba algo con la mirada.- ¿Y a ti se te perdió algo?...

- Nada que sea de tu interés…- Respondió, cuando de pronto vio a Terry que llegaba junto a Karl donde estaban las charolas.- Nos vemos…- dijo rápidamente para dirigirse hacia ellos. Nancy al ver a donde se dirigía, lo siguió.

- ¿Ya encontraron una nueva victima para molestar?.- Preguntó Annie mientras picaba su comida sin mirar a dónde se dirigían.

- Su radar es tan agudo cuando quieren molestar a alguien…- Dijo Andy al ver que se dirigían a donde estaban Karl y Terry, pudo notar que ambos se hablaban con un poco más de cordialidad, _"¿Que pasó con ellos?"._

* * *

- ¡KARL!...- Lo llamó mientras lo veía alejarse, dudaba en levantar más la voz o correr hacia él, _"¿que tal si alguien me ve y me reporta?..."_ pensó recordando aun las severas reglas del internado, _"¡MALDICION…!",_ no le importó así que comenzó a correr, pues ya le llevaba un buen tramo.-¡KARL!... ¡KARL!... ¡Espera… por favor…!

- DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS… - Respondió él sin voltear. Se sentía molesto con ella y por ser su tutor, su castigo. De pronto sintió un tirón del brazo.

- Gracias…- Dijo Terry sin aliento.

- Po… ¿Por qué?...- Preguntó desconcertado.

- Por… por haberme cuidado… y disculpa… por la manera en que me he portado contigo…- dijo Terry, sintiendo por primera vez como se estaba sonrojando, así que para romper con ese momento tan embarazoso para ella le dijo: - Hagamos una tregua…

- Te escucho…- Respondió con cautela el chico, sin comprender nada su cambio de actitud para con él.

- Sé que es un castigo que te hayan puesto como mi "guía de turistas…", - Intentó recobrar su aplomo.- Así que… ¿por qué no llevamos "la fiesta en paz"?...

- De acuerdo… - Aceptó aun con dudas.- Aun así tenemos que correr si no quieres agregar un castigo a tu primer día de clases…- Dijo Karl tomándola de la mano para hacer que corriera a su lado, para sorpresa de la chica.

Durante las clases de la mañana estuvo muy atenta a las explicaciones que el chico le daba de los salones, los profesores y las reglas, le agradaba escuchar los comentarios graciosos que hacía al respecto, _"Fue tan fácil disculparme con él…no me guarda rencor... ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?..."; _sus compañeros los miraban con curiosidad, eran muy atentos con ella cuando Karl los presentaba, nada de la frialdad existente entre los nobles de su antiguo colegio; se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos no portaban el uniforme de la manera correcta, todo el mundo hacía modificaciones según sus propios gustos, los profesores no decían absolutamente nada. _"Estos americanos… sí que están locos…"_, lo que más le sorprendió fue el bullicio que había en la cafetería, y la forma en que se servían los almuerzos, _"Después de todo, creo que me agradará estar aquí…"_ Karl le explicaba respecto a la cafetería cuando alguien los interrumpió.

* * *

- Karl… ¿Qué sorpresa?.- Dijo una voz muy desagradable.- Te he estado buscando…- El se volteó para encontrarse de frente con Nancy, quien había corrido hasta donde estaba cuando vio a su hermano hacia donde se dirigía.

- PERO… ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?...

- Vamos… no seas tan malo… Solo que quería que me ayudaras con algunos problemillas que tengo…- Comenzó a decir melosamente.- Sé que eres muy buen estudiante, podrías ayudarme… así que…- Dijo mientras se le acercaba descaradamente.

- Así que por el momento no podrá…- La interrumpió Terry, mientras miraba los platillos del almuerzo sin darle importancia a la pelirroja.

- ¿PERO QUE…- Estaba furiosa, por lo que fue interrumpida oportunamente por sus hermano.

- Me… Me alegra que estés aquí Teresa…- Habló nerviosamente Edward.- No me dio tiempo de mencionártelo cuando nos vimos en el auditorio… si gustas puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites… Podríamos salir a pasear por la ciudad, para que la conozcas y…

- Como te dije antes, eres muy amable… pero ya me asignaron a alguien para que me muestre las instalaciones y aclare mis dudas…- Respondió tomando al Karl del brazo, para fastidio de Edward.

- Si nos disculpan… - finalizó Karl sorprendido por el gesto, quien hizo una seña a Terry, apartándose de ellos se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya los esperaban los demás. Dejando a los Ligan desconcertados.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlos?.- Preguntó Terry después de que rápidamente lo soltó apenada.- Es muy difícil no decir algo a ese par de…

- Me sorprende que hayas aguantado sin decir algo… como siempre lo haces…- Se quedaron callados un momento, algo les parecía familiar en todo eso. – Los chicos nos están haciendo señas…- Finalizó Karl caminando al ver a sus primos que le llamaban.

* * *

Aun cuando extrañaba la presencia de su hermana, le agradaba estar en un ambiente completamente diferente a los colegios ingleses, le agradaba el compañerismo que se vivía por todos lados y la libertad en las clases para expresar sus opiniones. De verdad que no se arrepentía de la propuesta que le había hecho su madre al ir a vivir a América con su padre. Pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad respecto al antepasado familiar del que al parecer, no sabían nada. Al finalizar sus clases y prácticas, subía hasta la habitación vieja, cuando disponía de algún momento libre, se quedaba contemplando los afiches, no sabía porque le daba cierto miedo seguir averiguando sobre Terrence Grandchester, _"¿Cómo podré averiguar sobre él?... papá ni siquiera había escuchado de él… ¿Qué es lo que esconde?"_... Sólo le faltaba revisar el antiguo secreter del cuarto secreto, su curiosidad era tal que le daba la impresión de ser una completa intrusa. Un día se decidió a revisarlo, encontró cartas que jamás se habían enviado, no había tenido tiempo de leerlas, solo hacían referencia a "Mi Tarzán Pecosa". Encontró también una foto, una hermosa joven rubia con coletas a los lados, tal vez tendría unos 16 o 17 años, con uniforme de enfermera. Finalmente, debajo de otras viejas cartas con el escudo de los Ardley descubrió un cajón con doble fondo, en él encontró una caja aterciopelada. Dentro, envuelta cuidadosamente, una armónica y varios diarios con las iniciales TGG, los cuales tenían cerraduras, por más que buscó no estaban ahí las llaves. No sabía porqué razón se sentía tan triste ante sus descubrimientos, _"Si estuviera Terry aquí, podría saber algo más de él…Ahora comprendo porque la amistad tan fuerte entre ambas familias… quizás finalmente lograron reunirse, después de todo, el parecido que hay entre los Ardley es asombroso…quizá ella no sea la tatarabuela del Sr. Ardley" _pensó ingenuamente_._

* * *

Había pasado ya un par de meses y aún no había podido decirles a todos, respecto a la carta que había recibido unos días antes del comienzo de clases. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, mientras se paseaba por su habitación, por lo que decidió decirles en la próxima reunión en Lakewood (ese mismo fin de semana), sus padres regresarían de un viaje por negocios, ya que era el cumpleaños de Annie y toda la familia se reuniría para celebrarlo. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, pero iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con otra persona, varios papeles salieron volando.

- ¡Auch! – Dijeron a la vez. Cuando se comenzaba a poner de pie, vio una mano extendida frente así.

- ¿Estás bien?...- Levantó la vista, Patrick estaba frente a ella.- Discúlpame… Yo… yo no te vi…

- La culpa fue mía, salí demasiado rápido…- Dijo nerviosa mientras se incorporaba con su ayuda.- ¿Buscas a mi tío?...

- Si… le traía unos documentos importantes.- Respondió mirando el desorden que había en el pasillo, para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

- Creo que está en su despacho… - dijo apresurándose a ayudarle, cuando los documentos estuvieron en orden, se dirigieron hasta allá. En cuanto lo dejó con su tío ella entró a la biblioteca, ahí encontró a Annie, que miraba hacia el jardín cubierto de nieve.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con tu tarea?...- Annie brincó sobresaltada al escucharla.

- ¡RAYOS!... NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO…

- ¿Tienes algún problema?.- Le preguntó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a ella, pudo darse cuenta que ni siquiera había comenzado, ya que todos sus libros estaban cerrados y esparcidos por la mesa.

- Karl prometió ayudarme… y aún no viene…

- ¿De casualidad estará con Terry?... – Mencionó tratando de no darle importancia.

- ¡NO!...- Dijo con fuerza volteando a verla con ira.- ¡TERRY ESTÁ AFUERA, FUMANDO COMO SIEMPRE!…

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte…- Dijo tranquilamente Mandy.- Tengo un poco de tiempo… si quieres puedo ayudarte…- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los libros que iba a buscar.

- Él fue a ver al Dr. Martin… me preocupa…

- Sabes que le agrada ayudarlo, además de que aprende junto a él…

- Lo que me preocupa…- Dijo sin hacer caso de nuevo a su hermana.- es que pase tanto tiempo con esa chica "Terrible"… Después de haberlo llevado a esa última crisis…

- Bueno, ella es nueva en el colegio, además… él sabe como manejar las situaciones… deja ya de pensar en tonterías…

- ¿Te agrada Teresa Grandchester?...- Preguntó con recelo Annie

- Sólo creo que la estamos juzgando aún sin conocerla… hay que darle tiempo…

- Tiempo… - Se burló Annie mientras se dirigía a la mesa para comenzar con sus deberes.

* * *

- ¿De quien te estás escondiendo ahora?.- Preguntó Andy a Karl cuando entraron a una cafetería del centro, viendo a su primo mirar por todos lados como buscando algo.

- De nadie…- Respondió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para sentarse en una de las mesas del rincón. Andy lo miró, por lo que tuvo que responder.- Es solo que… ya no me siento a gusto en casa… Nancy buscándome todo el tiempo para tonterías, Annie me vigila demasiado… - Llegó la camarera para darles la carta, tomar su orden.

- ¿Y Terry?.- Preguntó con picardía cuando ésta se retiró.

- No lo sé… no me agrada lo que siento junto a ella… - Andy lo miraba de forma penetrante, obligándolo a hablar.- No me mal interpretes… me molestan ciertas actitudes autodestructivas que tiene… sus repentinos cambios de humor… y la forma en que dice las cosas… nadie me había exasperado de esa forma…

- Pero ahora se llevan bien…- dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con la servilleta.

- Es solo una tregua…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que sólo se está comportando por que la cuidé cuando llegó…- Dijo molesto Karl.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Annie al respecto?

- Nada… y eso también me preocupa…- Dijo mientras se ponía triste.- Andy, de verdad que eres un tonto… hace tiempo que debiste decirle…

- ¿De qué serviría?... Ella jamás ha sentido nada por mí…

- ¡DIABLOS! ¡Eres un cobarde Andrew Brown!- Reclamó exasperado, pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de la camarera que llevaba sus ordenes. Cuando se retiró, ambos se quedaron en silencio.- Creo que debes arriesgarte a hacerlo, si no jamás sabrás de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sólo sabrás lo que tú te imaginas.- Habló por fin.

- ¿Qué hay respecto a ti?...

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás atrás el pasado?...- Vio que quería protestar, por lo que continúo diciendo: - No creo que a Tony le hubiera gustado que estuvieras siempre triste… siempre pensando en ella… Tienes que seguir adelante…- Guiñó un ojo al decir: - Tal vez se te presente una nueva oportunidad…

- Lo pensaré…- Respondió mientras comenzaba a comer.

* * *

Recostada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, se aburría mientras revisaba las revistas de modas, no podía creer que él la rechazara; muchos chicos ya quisieran estar en su lugar, de eso se dio cuenta en cuanto llegó al colegio, cuando bajó de la camioneta, muchos la miraron e incluso algunos soltaron pequeños silbidos aprobatorios, siempre había detestado que sus padres decidieran que estudiara en un colegio para señoritas, lo que le molestó mas la mañana de su llegada, es que no era la única chica nueva y atrajera la atención de los chicos, que a ella no le hayan asignado a alguien diferente a su hermano para mostrarle el colegio, y encima de eso ver que Karl había sido asignado para acompañar a Teresa Grandchester… _"Teresa Grandchester..."_ resopló con enfado; desde que la conoció en las vacaciones de fin de año en Nueva York, le desagradó, cuanto desearía poder tener la fortuna de ella, un título nobiliario, ser tan sofisticada como ella, especialmente, atraer la atención del chico que por años le había interesado, pues no le fue indiferente la forma en que se miraban cuando los encontró en la cafetería. Algo debía de hacer para que se alejara de él. Recordó que su hermano se desvivía por ella, tal vez pudiera ayudarla a separarlos. _"¡Maldición!… ¿Dónde estará?... Annie estaba mintiendo cuando fui a buscarlo esta tarde…Esa tonta… ¿Qué no puede comprender que no le interesa?"_ Se sentó lentamente mientras miraba el fuego. _"Algo hay que hacer… no permitiré de nuevo que me lo quiten…"_

* * *

Esa tarde, disfrutaba la tranquilidad, escondida entre las ramas. Era curiosa su convivencia con los Ardley, siempre pensó que terminaría igual que en Inglaterra: sola, ellos a punto de mandarla con su padre o peor, de regreso a Europa. No sabía muy bien la razón pero le agradaban mucho, al igual que sus compañeros del colegio, nunca recibió algún regaño por sus ocurrencias en clase, los profesores le respondían con el mismo ingenio y todo era más ameno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido relajada y tranquila. Sin embargo, había notado que dos personas se sentían incómodas con su presencia: Annie Cornwell y Nancy Legan. Pero jamás les tomó importancia, aun cuando era obvio que la evitaban. Aunque detestaba que el hermano de Nancy se presentara ante ella e insistiera en que salieran, estaba harta, por lo que buscaba la forma de no estar en la mansión cuando anduviera por ahí. Se había convertido en su rutina salir por las tardes al gran jardín de la casa, para contemplar los rosales que abrirían la próxima primavera, mientras eran cuidados por los jardineros con muchísimo esmero; había encontrado un lugar con muchos árboles, por lo que le agradaba trepar a alguno de ellos y quedarse ahí por un buen rato, mientras fumaba. Se había comunicado con Alice, no había podido dejar de reírse de su hermana que continuaba jugando a la detective.

_FlashBack_

_- ¿Por qué no olvidas ya el asunto?_

_- ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad que haya existido alguien de la familia tan misterioso?_

_- No sé… ni me importa…- Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente. – rescatar viejos esqueletos familiares…_

_- Podrías ayudarme…_

_- ¿Cómo?... si estamos a kilómetros de distancia…_

_- Si pudiste ir hasta Lakewood en pleno invierno, en motocicleta…_

_- ¿Vas a comenzar?_

_- Me parece divertido._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica reservada y seria de Londres?_

_- Digamos que… América la cambió por completo_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo. Se percató de que había comenzado a nevar, así que descendió rápidamente, se dirigió a la entrada que había por la cocina.

- Vaya… por fin te encuentro…- Escuchó en cuanto entró, le ignoró y comenzó a sacudirse la nieve mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. – Sabes… no deberías entrar por aquí, no es digno de alguien de la nobleza…- Al decir esto, Edward miraba de forma despectiva a los pocos trabajadores que estaban ahí reunidos, provocando un malestar general.- Es de mal gusto asociarse con la servidumbre… Podría presentarte a gente agradable, de acuerdo a nuestra categoría…

- Sr. Ligan…- Respondió con sarcasmo.- En ese caso dígame, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿A caso quiere experimentar que se siente ser parte de la clase trabajadora y ganar el salario mínimo?. - Les dirigió una sonrisa a los sirvientes mientras le daba la espalda, Edward se quedó helado.- Me parece que su tío por el momento tiene todo el personal que requiere… Pero si quiere, con gusto hablaré con él por usted… - El ama de llaves le ofreció una taza de té, agradeciéndole con la mirada.- haber si hay algo…Así que con su permiso, me retiro…

- Terry… ¿Cómo puedes…

- Me parece que en ningún momento le he permitido que nos tuteemos…Como usted mismo lo dijo: soy de la nobleza…- Salió de la cocina.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ESTO NO PUEDE SER…- Dijo dando un golpe en la mesa, los sirvientes trataron de contener las risillas.-… ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE VEN?...- Salió dando un portazo, en ese momento todos comenzaron a reír a gusto, ya que era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de los jóvenes Ardley, le daba su merecido.

Terry se dirigió a la biblioteca, en cuanto entró se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí, estaba a punto de salir cuando Mandy la vio.

- Terry… Edward te estaba…

- Sé lo que vas a decir…- La interrumpió haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.- Tuve la desagradable suerte de encontrármelo…

- Disculpa…

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó extrañada.

- El que tengas que pasar por tan malos ratos a causa de los Ligan.

- No se preocupen… es divertido bajarle los humos a personas como esas…

- Ahora comprendo por qué te enviaron a América…- Dijo Annie sin mirarla, fingiendo que leía. – Seguramente insultaste a unos cuantos nobles…

- ¡ANNIE!…

- No te preocupes.- Tranquilizó Terry a Mandy.- No voy a negar que lo hice…

- Y encima de eso te sientes orgullosa…

- La verdad es que sí… jamás he querido pertenecer a ese tipo de personas…

- Annie, creo que tenemos que terminar tu proyecto…- Intervino Mandy al notar que estaba saliéndose de control la situación. Annie la miró con cierta ira, ella sólo meneo la cabeza, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.- Tenemos que probarlo en el taller. -Annie no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, mientras Terry se dirigía a los estantes buscando algo.

- Nos vemos mañana…- se despidió Mandy.

- Claro…- Respondió sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta, soltó un largo suspiro. _"Vaya que la Top Model tiene su carácter… me pregunto: ¿Cuál será el motivo para su aversión hacia mi?"..._ No pudo evitarlo, encendió un cigarrillo, mientras lo meditaba.

* * *

Después de haber hablado con William, se sentía más tranquilo respecto a su hija, no había sido mala idea que viajara a Chicago. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la mesita de las bebidas, pensó que en menos de una semana ya la tendría de regreso y nuevamente estarían peleando por saber adónde la enviaría. Ambas chicas se habían adaptado muy bien a América, después de todo, parte de su herencia era de ahí. Recordó que Alice estaba obsesionada por descubrir quien era Terrence Grandchester, las pocas veces que escuchó hablar de él en la familia siempre fue con desprecio, él lo admiraba por dejar todo ese mundo de apariencias, vivir como él quiso. Solamente sabía que abandonó Inglaterra para establecerse en América; era por eso que estaba trabajando duramente en la remodelación del teatro de la antigua Compañía Teatral Stradford, tenían parte de sus acciones en ella, pero él lo hacía como homenaje al hombre que cambió el rumbo de los Grandchester, al menos una muy pequeña parte. Como le agradaría ayudar a su hija, pero entre tantas cosas que tenía por hacer, prefirió dejarle la tarea a ella. Pronto vería a Terry, pensó mientras bebía, ya que habían sido invitados al festejo del cumpleaños de una de las jóvenes Ardley.

* * *

Ya era tarde, después de que Andy lo dejara en la entrada de la residencia, recordó algo que tenía que buscar en la biblioteca, al abrir la puerta un aroma peculiar lo molestó, comenzó a buscar de donde procedía, no había nada en el primer piso, subió por la escalera de caracol que adornaba el lugar, cerca de una esquina, junto a un ventanal estaba sentada Terry, mientras fumaba.

- Al parecer la tregua terminó… - Dijo Karl molesto por el humo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?...- Dijo tranquilamente sin mirarlo, estaba observando el jardín.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacerte daño?.- Dijo acercándose, intentando arrebatarle el cigarrillo de las manos. Ella tomó una bocanada y la soltó en dirección a él.

- No sé de que hablas… Es más… deberías probar…- Dijo mostrándole la cajetilla.

- ¿Estás loca?... – Dijo arrebatándoselos.- Si deseas morir, hazlo lejos de todos nosotros… pero no quieras hacernos parte de esto.- Dijo molesto mientras los rompía y le quitaba el otro apagándolo al instante con el pie.- Estás en la biblioteca, puedes causar un incendio…

- ¿Por qué dices que la tregua terminó?.- Preguntó tranquilamente.

- Al parecer hay algo que no cabe dentro de esa cabeza hueca tuya…-Dijo molesto mientras abría el ventanal.- Hay muchas personas que te aprecian… aun cuando te empeñes en decir lo contrario… Y se están preocupando por ti…

- ¿ASÍ?… ¿QUIÉNES SON?... ¿MIS PADRES?... – Se burló la chica parándose en la orilla de la ventana abierta, Karl la miraba sorprendido.- Ellos solo se han preocupado más por sí mismos y sus tontos asuntos personales… Mi hermana siempre ha sido demasiado… sobre protectora conmigo… Tal vez a causa de algún viejo sentimiento de culpa en alguna otra vida…-Ella miraba al vacío su voz tenía un dejo de burla y amargura.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica con ellos?...- Preguntó incrédulo. Ella caminaba peligrosamente por la orilla, parecía no prestarle atención.

- NO LO SOY… SOLO SOY REALISTA…

- ¿A qué le llamas ser realista?... No ves que estás en un error… de verdad eres una chica caprichosa y egoísta…- Karl se sentía asustado, ella estaba al borde, dándole la espalda, cualquier movimiento en falso y caería, por lo que trataba de estar tranquilo y alerta.- No te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor… Eres muy afortunada…- Trataba de suavizar su tono de voz.

- ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!… ¡TU NO ME CONOCES!… ¡NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE MI!…- Gritó furiosa.

- Es porque tú misma no lo has permitido… ¡NO ME LO PERMITES!…- Al escucharlo se sorprendió demasiado abriendo mucho sus ojos azul intenso, recordó que ya le había dicho algo parecido en otra ocasión, quiso debatirle, pero no pudo, al girar para encararlo, resbaló, Karl al verla corrió para alcanzarla. - ¡TERRYYYYY!.

- ¡KAAAAAARL!- Gritó ella asustada, apenas si había alcanzado a sostenerse de la orilla, pero el aire frío la estaba haciendo temblar, Karl se apresuró a tomar sus manos y ayudarla a subir.- ¡POR FAVOR… NO ME SUELTES!…

- ¡SOSTENTE BIEN!

- ¡ESO HAGO!... ¡KAAAARL!...

- ¡YA FALTA… POCO!...- Dijo al sentir lo frío del aire y el temblor de la chica.- Estás un poco pasadita de peso… pero podré subirte…- Quiso bromear, mientras hacía esfuerzos para sostenerla.

- Ya verás… Me las pagarás… Pecoso…- Dijo mientras ella hacía esfuerzos por subir, Karl aprovechó esto, para poderla halar con todas sus fuerzas, tomándola por sorpresa, cerró los ojos, sólo sintió un tirón muy duro. Cuando se sintió segura abrió los ojos, estaban en el suelo, abrazada fuertemente al chico, quien comenzó a pasar una mano por su largo cabello castaño, mientras la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.- Ya todo está bien… todo… estás conmigo… yo… no vuelvas a asustarme así… tu… me importas…- No supo porqué, pero sintió tantas ganas de llorar, como jamás lo había hecho, él escuchó sus intentos por esconder sus sollozos, al instante ella lo empujó para salir corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación.

- ¡TERRYYYYY!...- La llamó sin comprender nada.

* * *

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, entre su trabajo y la organización de la fiesta de Annie en Lakewood, los padres de la chica dejaron todo en sus manos, por lo que al llegar a la mansión, bajó del auto casi arrastrando los pies, el mayordomo recibió sus cosas, estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escuchó un grito, corrió en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al jardín, pues le pareció que de ahí procedía, al acercarse a la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, para ver salir a Terry corriendo, la llamó pero ella no le escuchó, subió corriendo las escaleras. Otra voz también le gritaba desde el interior. Entró y se topó con el joven.

- ¡¿Puedes explicarme que pasó aquí?

- Madre… - Dijo el chico parándose en seco muy confundido.- Na… nada…

- ¿Entonces por qué salió Terry corriendo… y tú gritando como loco?. - Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él sabía que no podía mentirle. Se acercó a la ventana para respirar un poco de aire.

- Tuvo un accidente… - Comenzó a contarle, mientras ella escuchaba, sentada en un sillón cercano, lo miraba atentamente, había algo distinto en la forma de hablarle sobre la chica, y en sus ojos un brillo que jamás había visto.

- Madre….- Por un momento, ella parecía no escucharlo.- Mamá… ¿Te pasa algo?...

- No… nada. Respecto a lo que pasó, trata de no presionarla… no todos somos como tú…

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Tú siempre ves todo lo bueno que hay a tu alrededor, aun en momentos difíciles, sabes como abrirte paso ante los obstáculos, sabes como dar un buen consejo o palabras de aliento a los demás, brindas tu apoyo a quien sea y como sea, no importa lo que sacrifiques para ello…- Su madre lo acercó para abrazarlo como cuando era pequeño. Por lo que cerró sus ojos. - Pero hay personas que se atemorizan ante eso… ante personas así… y es difícil que puedan abrir su corazón a los demás… Tienes que ser paciente. Ella necesita mucho cariño, pero es tan obstinada que se niega a reconocerlo. No sabemos cual es su pasado... Solo trata de ser su amigo, apóyala y protégela.

- Pero ¿Y si no quiere?.

- Creo que no necesitas decírselo… pero si lo haces, no exageres… solo procura estar junto a ella cuando te necesite…- Dijo sonriendo Clarise, sabía lo obstinado que era cuando se proponía algo, en especial cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien. Él se incorporó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Ella no es Tony…

- Está bien lo haré… Y sé perfectamente que no lo es… jamás podría ser como ella… "_lo que significó"_ (pensó)… Buenas noches…

- Que descanses…

* * *

Pasaron los días, Terry esperaba ansiosamente ver a su hermana, saber más respecto a su curiosa investigación para distraerse, evitaba lo más que podía estar a solas con Karl, después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, no sabía porqué razón huyó de esa manera. El tenerlo cerca la hacía comportarse de una forma muy extraña, jamás se había sentido intimidada por los chicos, menos por él. _"Al menos en la escuela no es tan difícil evitarlo"_ pensó, mientras estaba rodeada de algunos compañeros con los que participaba en un proyecto, su mirada se cruzó con la de él y por primera vez sintió sonrojarse. _"¡Maldición!... No me agrada esa mirada… No sé porqué me mira así…"_

* * *

Al otro lado del aula Karl la miraba en ocasiones de forma disimulada, debía ser paciente, había intentado acercarse a ella, disculparse, aunque no comprendía bien que había sucedido entre ellos, pero siempre tenía una excusa perfecta para alejarse.

* * *

Los chicos habían notado el repentino cambio en las actitudes de ambos, por lo que optaron por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, lo que le parecía bien a Annie ya que no le dedicaba más atenciones a la chica inglesa, y ella tenía más "campo libre". Mandy y Andy sabían que tarde o temprano algo habría de suceder entre ambos chicos, pues no les parecía extraño el comportamiento entre ellos… sólo que les parecía increíble que fueran tan ciegos para notarlo…

* * *

El tan esperado fin de semana llegó, después de regresar del colegio, toda la familia abordó las camionetas para el viaje a Lakewood, Terry se alegraba de que no durara tanto tiempo, optó por escuchar música e ignorar a los demás. Se sentía molesta porque Karl había decidido llegar al otro día a la casa de campo, alegando que tenía un proyecto importante que hacer para el colegio, Mandy se quedó con él para ayudarlo, por lo que llegarían al día siguiente. _"¿Por qué habría de importarme tanto lo que haga?... Es… es solo un chico como cualquier otro…lo detesto… no quiero su lástima"_… Annie la miraba molesta a través del reflejo de la ventana. Por suerte él había aceptado ser su pareja en la fiesta. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por los criados, después de dejar su equipaje en sus habitaciones, se reunieron todos para dar un paseo a caballo, y aunque la idea le fascinó a Terry, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, Andy se ofreció a mostrarle la propiedad ya que en la vez anterior no la había recorrido, le daba la impresión de sentir un profundo vacío y algo de tristeza, a pesar de apreciar los antiguos portales de rosas, el de roca y el de agua que le rodeaban, el río y ver la hermosa cascada. No sabía la razón pero el lugar le parecía extrañamente conocido. A la hora de la cena se retiró diciendo que se sentía un poco cansada. La mañana siguiente, al darse cuenta de que toda la familia estaba apurada con los preparativos, decidió recorrer la mansión por su cuenta, no pudo evitar la curiosidad. Se seguía preguntando porqué el lugar le fascinaba tanto, le parecía que lo conocía muy bien, _"Pero… sólo he estado poco tiempo aquí… nunca lo he recorrido"…_ Sin proponérselo, caminaba hacia el tercer piso, al sentir tanto frío en esa dirección, encontró a alguien de la servidumbre bajando de las escaleras, por lo que le preguntó.

- Es el lugar donde se colocan las figuras de cera de los más importantes miembros de la familia Ardley.

- ¿Podría dejarme pasar?

- Claro, no está cerrado. ¿Quiere que le encienda las luces?...

- No, Gracias… yo lo haré, solo dígame como…- La mucama le dio las indicaciones y se retiró.

Aun así dudaba en continuar, estaba a punto de regresar cuando escuchó unas voces procedentes al pie de las enormes escaleras, así que subió rápidamente. Al caminar por el enorme pasillo pudo ver a los ancestros de los Ardley, vestidos desde el antiguo estilo escocés hasta los sofisticados trajes sastre. Se percató de algo curioso: sólo había una figura femenina en toda la galería, regresó a mirarla con más detenimiento, estaba junto a un caballero de porte distinguido, con larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, vestido con un Kilt, cruzado por el tartán del clan Ardley, estaba colocado de lado, sosteniendo una gaita, mirando a su derecha, donde se encontraba sentada y vestida al estilo de los años 30's del s. XX, una mujer de rizada cabellera rubia, de ojos verdes, respingada nariz cubierta de finas pecas, a la cual sostenía su mano, en su pecho lucía un prendedor con el escudo de los Ardley. Al mirarlos sintió un extraño escalofrío, _"Es increíble el realismo de estas figuras…él tiene una sonrisa… cálida… muy natural, muy especial… tal parece que la dirige a ella_… _parece como si realmente estuviera viva… su mirada es muy expresiva, dulce y sincera..."_. Miraba con detenimiento el conjunto, le parecía muy extraño que fuera la única mujer de la familia a la que se hubiera incluido en un lugar tan distinguido. Al acercarse más, le parecía que había algo que sostenían, medio oculto entre las manos de ambos, creyó estar imaginando, por un momento se sintió aturdida, bajó la vista, donde descubrió unas pequeñas placas, miró las fechas y los nombres.

* * *

Era temprano cuando salieron de Chicago, Mandy observaba a Karl dormir, sabía perfectamente que estaba fingiendo. Se daba cuenta de que algo tenía, pero era imposible sacarle las cosas, le preocupaba que de pronto volviera a su mutismo, como cuando falleció Tony, jamás quiso dar detalles de lo ocurrido, sólo dejó de ser el chico sonriente y travieso; le pareció extraño el pretexto de no ir con toda la familia a Lakewood, su renuencia a asistir a la fiesta de Annie, a la cual se vio forzado a asistir porque ella insistió ser su pareja, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes cuando Terry se le quedó mirando de forma muy extraña, casi burlona; esa semana él y Terry parecían evitarse abiertamente. La noche anterior le comentó su pequeño secreto, con la esperanza de que él hablara, pero solo se limitó a expresarle su apoyo. Se detuvieron, Karl al no sentir el movimiento del auto, abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Mandy había parado en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la carretera, se puso la chaqueta y salio, alcanzó a Mandy adentro, había comenzado a ver la carta.

- Creí que seguirías dormido.- Dijo tratando de ser casual mientras miraba lo que pediría.- Ya falta poco, pero no creo aguantar sin desayunar…

- Me hubieras despertado… yo no tengo prisa por llegar… pero si tu…

- No. Solo mi querida hermana disfruta estas tonterías de "Fiestas de Sociedad"…- Ambos ordenaron.

- Karl, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero hace días que noto… ciertas actitudes distantes entre tú y Terry. – Karl evitó por un momento la mirada de Mandy, al sentir que se sonrojaba.

- Es… Es solo… un pequeño mal entendido…

- Te conozco, debió haber sido algo más que un mal entendido…

- La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé lo que pasó.- dijo picando la comida.- Es… es la chica más extraña que he conocido, así que he decido darle tiempo…

- ¿Qué ha pasado respecto a Annie?

- ¿Tú sabias lo que Annie siente por mí?.- Mandy se sonrojó y desvió la vista. Karl comprendió todo. - Sabes que a ti y a ella las amo como mis hermanas, jamás las lastimaría… es sólo que no sé como hablar con Annie…

- Tienes que hacerlo ya… tiene que comprender las cosas…

- Lo sé… sólo que no quiero herirla…

- Si permites que siga haciéndose ilusiones lo harás.

- Tienes razón.

* * *

A pesar de que había cosas que tenía que hacer, no dejaba de mirar con insistencia a la ventana. Esa noche sería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que tendría, ya que Karl por fin había aceptado ser su pareja, aun cuando él había insistido en que se lo pidiera a Andy. La abuela se hubiera encargado de hacer una fiesta enorme, pero en ese momento no se encontraba bien de salud, por lo que no le importó que fuera pequeña y la organizara la tía Clarise. _"Todo será perfecto",_ se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la propiedad, lo que ellos creían que sería una fiesta sencilla, era nada con lo que vieron.

- ¿Esta es la idea de Annie de lo que es una fiesta sencilla?.- Preguntó Karl cuando entraron a la mansión, vieron sirvientes corriendo de un lado para el otro, muchas mesas, adornos florales. - Yo creí que sólo la familia y sus amigos estaríamos aquí…

- Míralo de esta forma: habrá tanta gente que no te encontrarás con Terry tan fácilmente.- Dijo Mandy al llegar a las escaleras.

- Eso creo… - Respondió mientras subía a su habitación.

Mandy fue a buscar a su hermana, la encontró probándose varios vestidos de noche. Comprendía porque Karl no la amara, a pesar de ser una trigueña muy hermosa de grandes ojos color miel; el caso era que no podía evitar ser tan vanidosa, gastar el dinero en lo último de la moda y siempre andar de fiesta en fiesta, solo por lucirse. Era su hermana, pero a veces creía que con tanta frivolidad, no lograría conquistar algún chico.

* * *

Se sentía muy ansiosa, ya quería ver a su hermana, platicar acerca de sus descubrimientos, pedirle ayuda, en cuanto el auto se detuvo, bajó y preguntó a una mucama por Terry, ella la guió al interior de la casa, cuando llegaron a su habitación le dio las gracias a la mucama y decidió entrar, todo estaba en orden, pero ni rastro de ella, vio un ventanal abierto, por lo que supuso que estaría ahí y no se sorprendería ya de verla si estuvo todo ese tiempo fuera observando a todos los que llegaban. Pero al acercarse de dio cuenta de que no estaba, pudo haberse descolgado por el balcón y estar en cualquier parte de la propiedad. Salio para buscar a su padre y saludar a la familia Ardley. Su padre estaba conversando con el Sr. Ardley

* * *

- William, ¿Cómo se ha portado mi "pequeño torbellino"? – Preguntó algo angustiado Raoul.

- Bien. – Al ver la mirada de recelo de su amigo, comenzó a reír.- De verdad no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Aun que lo dudes, es idéntica a ti cuando tenías su edad…

- Entonces, si hay de que preocuparse… - Respondió algo sonrojado Raoul.

- Podríamos decir que hasta el momento, se ha sabido comportar según las circunstancias…

- Aun así me preocupa que esté tan calmada…

- No digas tonterías.- Dijo Clarise sonriendo a Raoul y a su esposo, ante la sorpresa de Alice.- Ambos pudieron dejar de ser unos revoltosos y convertirse en distinguidos caballeros.

- ¿Los conoció en el colegio?

- Claro… y puedo asegurarte que no los reconocerías.

* * *

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Alice, se deslizó rápidamente por un árbol cercano, cuidando que no la viera nadie, de momento quería estar sola. Al contemplar la corriente del río, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía verdaderos amigos, que no le pedían nada a cambio de su compañía, solo ser ella misma, en especial los Ardley, aun le dolía la forma en que escapó de Karl, sin una explicación. _"Quisiera poder arreglar las cosas con él"_ pensó mientras veía a lo lejos los últimos toques para la fiesta, _"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"_. Recordó la flauta que encontró en el parque de Nueva York. Así que decidió regresar a la mansión.

- ¡TERRY!.- Escuchó que alguien le gritaba. Ella comenzó a buscar la procedencia de la voz.

- Terry… ¿No piensas salir de tu escondite?- Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba.

- Hola…- Respondió desganada.

- Creí que ya me había acostumbrado a todo de ti, pero cada vez encuentras algo con qué sorprenderme.

- Lo siento… estaba distraída.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Preguntó con curiosidad Alice dirigiéndose a la mansión, como si no le diera importancia.

- No sé de que rayos estás hablando…- Respondió con una mirada gélida.

- Está bien, olvidaré el tema por el momento. Quisiera que veas algo que encontré en Nueva York…

- ¿Aun no dejas de andar husmeando?.- Se burló Terry.

- Descubrí que Terrence Greum Grandchester estuvo relacionado con el teatro…- Al escuchar las palabras de Alice, Terry sintió un leve escalofrío, quien no se detenía, hablaba atropelladamente por la emoción.-… Tenía una muy profunda amistad con los Ardley: cartas, recortes de periódicos… puede ser que hasta se haya casado con una de ellos…

- Estás diciendo disparates…

- Mira…- Dijo mostrándole un recorte de los que estaban enmarcados.- Tal vez ella finalmente se casó con él y… - Terry miró la foto detenidamente

- ¡Estas loca!... Esa es la tatarabuela del señor William…

- Encontré otra de una joven muy parecida a ella… en un cajón secreto, tal vez fue con ella con quien se casó…

- ¿Y eso en qué nos afectaría?…

- Solo quisiera conocer su historia… ¿Por qué no sabíamos algo de él?...

- Ja… Me sorprendes "Señorita no es mi asunto" que de pronto sintieras interés por ese tipo de cosas…

- Hay algo más…- Dijo Alice deteniéndose a un aprudente distancia de la mansión.- … Quisiera que me ayudaras a abrir otras cerraduras. Por más que busqué no están las llaves por ningún lado… Traje conmigo los diarios que encontré… - Terry la miró burlonamente levantando una ceja. -¡No me mires así!... seguiré con esto hasta el final, contigo o sin ti… y no me importa cuanto tiempo tarde…

* * *

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, Annie estaba muy nerviosa, tenía poco tiempo que había conversado con su hermana respecto a su secreto, no quería desanimarla, pero la preocupaba.

- Creí que sólo estaríamos la familia y tus amigos…yo… yo quería decírselos hoy…- Dijo con tristeza Mandy.

- ¿Que te parece si lo haces durante la cena? Todo el mundo te apoyará y…

- No… lo haré mañana, no quiero arruinar tu fiesta.

Unos breves golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, supuso que era Karl.

- Adelante…

- Ho… Hola…- Dijo Andy al entrar.-… yo quería… ¿Estás lista?...- No podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que lucía esa noche.

- ¿Qué pasó con Karl?

- La tía Clarise le pidió que fuera acompañante de las Sritas. Grandchester.- Respondió nervioso.

- Pero… él… él lo prometió… - Reclamó decepcionada.

- Me dijo que abriría el baile contigo.

- Si claro…- Eso le daba mala espina, al darse cuenta de que Andy la miraba fijamente esbozó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que extendió su mano para tomar a Andy del brazo.- Vamos.

- Te ves muy… muy linda Annie…- Dijo Andy sonrojándose, _"Hermosa…"_ pensó, lo miró sorprendida. Al bajar al salón, ella comenzó a buscar a Karl con la vista. Al llegar junto a la abuela, dijo unas palabras, los invitados le desearon un feliz cumpleaños, la música se comenzó a oír.

- ¿Bailamos señorita?.- Escuchó una voz, al darse vuelta Karl le estaba sonriendo. Elegantemente vestido con un Frac Negro y su rubio cabello en una coleta.

- Claro…- Le dio la mano para dirigirse a la pista. No podía creerlo, su enojo momentáneo desapareció, solo le importaba que estaba junto a ella. En una mesa cercana a la pista, una chica de ojos azul profundo no quitaba la vista de la pareja, aún cuando los demás invitados se comenzaban a acercar.

* * *

- ¿Te sientes bien Terry?

- ... – Pero no respondió, la rubia solo miraba como retorcía con furia algo que sostenía envuelto en papel china. - ¿Terry?.- Insistió Alice.

- Yo… quisiera tomar un poco de Aire.- Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé? .- Preguntó su padre preocupado.

- No gracias… sólo es un momento… en seguida regreso… - Respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo. En la pista, Annie se sintió feliz cuando vio salir a una chica morena, _"Por fin lo comprendió… él me prefiere a mi…"_ sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Karl se sintió extraño, se detuvo.

* * *

- ¿Te ocurre algo Annie? .- Ella continuaba abrazándolo, aspiraba su aroma.

- No. Es… Me agrada… estar en tus brazos.- Al escucharla, Karl se puso tenso, _"No…No está bien… Debo hacer algo antes de que ella diga algo más"_…- Sabes… yo siempre…

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a sentar?... La abuela está indicando que la cena ya se va a servir…- Trató de ignorar lo que estaba apunto de decir, dándole el brazo para caminar hacia la mesa principal.- Después hablamos…

- Haaa… pero yo…- Algo en la mirada de él había cambiado, aun cuando le hablaba gentilmente.- si… cla… claro.- Como pudo se apartó un poco de ella y le pidió a Andy que se sentara con ellos en la mesa principal, así que no hubo oportunidad de que hablaran en privado. Después de la cena y los brindis, varios chicos la sacaron a bailar, mientras observaba a Karl que conversaba animadamente con otros chicos y chicas, pero nunca con Teresa Grandchester. Estaba feliz.

* * *

La noche estaba fresca, pero no le importó, después de la cena volvió a salir al jardín y ahí se quedó el resto de la fiesta, en una banca oculta por arbustos, no lejos de las escaleras de la entrada principal de la mansión; jamás le gustó ese tipo de reuniones y si podía evitarlas, mejor. Pero no estaba en Inglaterra, y no era su casa, por lo que debía comportarse, aunque fuera a hacer breves actos de presencia. No se explicaba la razón por la que sintió una repentina angustia cuando vio a Karl bailando con Annie, en especial cuando ella se percató de que los miraba. Sus manos aún retorcían una y otra vez el papel del objeto que llevaba esa noche.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sola?...- Preguntó alguien, cubierto por la sombra de un arbusto.

- ¿Quién está ahí?.- Preguntó sobresaltada.

- Así es Karl… le gusta traer a todas las chicas lindas a sus pies… - Dijo esa persona acercándose lentamente.- Y… cuando logra obtener de ellas lo que quiere… pues… ya te imaginarás…

- No sé quien es usted, ni por qué está hablándome de esa forma…- Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver que era Edward Legan. – Vaya… ya entiendo… Ahora es usted el reportero oficial de comentarios poco honorables respecto a su familia…- Dijo cambiando su tono a algo ácido.

- Creo que solo tú no sabías de su fama de casanova…- Dijo mirándola de una forma que la incomodaba.

- Le agradezco su recomendación… Sr. Legan… debo entrar…

- ¿Puedo acompañarla lo que resta de la fiesta?... Insistió él.- Tal vez…

- ¡Edward!... ¡EDWARD!...- Gritó una voz chillona en lo alto de las escaleras.- ¡DEMONIOS! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS CUANDO SE TE NECESITA?...

- Espérame un momento… No tardo… -Dijo Tomando su mano y besándosela. Ella contuvo su repulsión, forzó una sonrisa, esperó hasta que lo vio desaparecer y se alejó.

* * *

Ya no soportaba más estar en ese lugar. Pero no era tan fácil escabullirse. Había muchas personas que querían hablar con él. En un momento en que pudo librarse de tanta gente, habló con Andy, para que lo cubrieran en su huida para tomar un poco de aire, en especial por que Annie insistía en que quería hablar con él en privado, y aun no sabía la forma en que aclararía las cosas con ella. Salió al jardín, había una ligera bruma, sin darse cuenta se encaminó hacia el portal de las rosas, le daba gusto ver que a pesar de que Antonia no estaba, los jardineros de la propiedad hacían un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerlos sanos, para que ese año pudieran dar hermosas flores, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. A lo lejos vio una silueta, creyó estar imaginado de nuevo, era una mujer_. "¿Tony... eres tú?... ¿Es tu alma la que viene a ver las Dulce Candy?..." _Comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Terry, ya que estaba fumando sentada a la orilla de una fuente, quiso irse sin que ella lo descubriera, pero una ramita crujió tras de él, ella se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?... ¡SALGA DE INMEDIATO O LLAMARÉ A SEGURIDAD!

- Disculpa… no quería asustarte. - Respondió Karl acercándose nervioso.

- ¿ASUSTARME?... ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUE?... – Dijo ásperamente la morena molesta por la interrupción.- SÉ DEFENDERME PERFECTAMENTE… PECOSO…- Se detuvo, ya habían hablado en otra ocasión de esa forma.

- Oye, lo siento… ¿estás bien?.- Ella se quedó callada por un momento, el silencio fue demasiado incómodo para ambos.

- ¿No te habrá seguido el detestable de tu primo Edward?.- Respondió ella un poco más relajada, volviéndose a sentar.

- Espero que no… Él… ¿Ha intentado algo?.- Dijo con preocupación, sentándose a su lado.

- Es solo que… su persistencia es incómoda, aun cuando le he dejado en claro mi desagrado por él…

- Si… Tony también se quejaba de él… siempre acechando… - Cuando se volteó a verla se percato de que Terry lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.-…Lo siento no quise incomodarte…

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?.- Preguntó ella con cierto desenfado, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo. El chico comenzó a hacer gestos. - ¿De nuevo me vas a decir que parezco chimenea ambulante?

- No. Solo creo que deberías buscar otra cosa mejor en qué ocupar tus labios…- Cuando volteó, ella lo miraba con picardía, él se dio cuenta que no se expresó correctamente. Ella acercó su rostro al de él coquetamente.

- ¿Podrías sugerir algo?... ¿Cuál sería esa forma mejor?...- Susurró acercándose más al verlo nervioso.

- Yo… yo quise referirme a… a que buscaras algún hobbie… - Ella acercaba más su rostro al de él mirándolo fijamente, después bajó lentamente su vista a los labios del chico, quien estaba muy nervioso.- …no sé… ummm… tal vez…- sus labios estaban muy cerca.

- Algo… ¿más privado?... Sabes… tengo algo para ti… esta noche…- Volvió a susurrarle ahora al oído.-…en este momento…- El chico se sonrojó tanto que no supo como fue, que cayó al agua. Terry se comenzó a reía a carcajadas, viéndolo totalmente empapado. Cuando se pudo incorporar ella aún seguía riendo, le daba la espalda, por lo que no pudo notar los movimientos del chico, hasta que la haló al agua.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES?...- Gritó aun sentada en medio de la fuente.

- Estamos a mano…- Respondió riendo.

- ¡Oh no!... ¿Dónde está?... - Dijo angustiada, tratando de encontrar algo en el fondo.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Has perdido algo?.- Dijo Karl que poco a poco dejaba de reír.

- Yo… quería… yo tenía que darte algo…- Dijo mientras continuaba buscando hasta que su mano lo encontró.- Listo… ¡Oh Rayos!... Espero que no le pase nada por esto…

- ¿Qué … que es?.- Al ver que quitaba el papel empapado, se dio cuenta de lo que era. – La flauta de Tony… ¿Cómo puede ser?… ¿Cómo es que tú?... yo la perdí en…

- En el parque de Nueva York… cercano a la residencia de los Grandchester y Ardley…

- Pero…

- Yo te escuché tocar esa noche…- Karl la miraba de forma penetrante.- No me lo tomes a mal… yo no sabía quien eras… Acababa de llegar a América, me sentía muy mal… me agradó escucharte… tu música me dio paz… por un momento…

- Pero después… tú lo supiste…

- ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que me enseñaras?… yo quería devolvértela… pedirte que me enseñaras a tocar como lo haces tu… - él la miró detenidamente.

- Está bien… con la condición de que dejes de fumar.

- Que más da… - Suspiró con fastidio.- Después de todo, es algo que ya me estaba aburriendo.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba, Terry se había escabullido como siempre lo hacía en Londres, así que decidió ir a buscarla. En su habitación no estaba, tampoco la habían visto las mucamas. Salió al jardín, sabía que sin importarle lo que vistiera, ella encontraría la forma de treparse a un árbol para no ser encontrada. El jardín era muy hermoso, rodeado por esculturas, fuentes y bancas para apreciarlo mejor, las rosas estaban a punto de florecer, al estar ahí, una extraña sensación de tristeza la invadía, un vacío que jamás había sentido, se estremeció, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó risas, se acercó y pudo distinguir la voz de su hermana y la de Karl Ardley, ambos empapados saliendo de la fuente. Ahora comprendía todo.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado, por más que quiso, no pudo escabullirse. Karl había desaparecido de la reunión sin que ella lo notara. Al subir los demás a sus habitaciones ella bajó, creyendo que lo encontraría en la biblioteca o en el despacho de su tío. Pero nada, fue a buscarlo directamente a su habitación, pero no lo encontró, abrió la puerta para salir cuando escuchó su voz, se oía animado. _"¿Con quien está?"_, un estornudo.

* * *

- Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que…

- ¿Es que jamás dejas de ser tan entrometido y mandón?

- Como futuro médico…

- Vas a comenzar de nuevo… ¿y dices que no quieres ser mi médico de cabecera?

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú no querías entrar… y es tu culpa que estemos a sí…

- Pero al final te desquitaste… Pecoso…

* * *

Se asomó más, un poco de luz se colaba por uno de los ventanales y descubrió a Teresa Grandchester apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, completamente empapada, junto a Karl en las mismas condiciones. "_No me agrada que estén hablando…no ahora que él prefirió estar junto a mi…",_ ellos seguían riendo, aunque muy bajo para no molestar a los demás que seguramente ya estaban dormidos, dejó entreabierta la puerta para escuchar cuando Karl se dirigiera a su habitación.

* * *

- Nos vemos mañana…- Dijo la chica

- Si… me he pasado muy bien esta noche…

- Yo también, tal vez podamos volver a hacerlo algún día…

- ¿Qué parte? – Preguntó él. Cada pausa la angustiaba, quería salir y decirle que el chico solo estaba jugando con ella, que no la quería.

- ¿Cómo que a qué te refieres con qué parte?.- se escuchaba a la chica decir con pícara risilla.- Ummm… ¿Olvidas esa pequeña cercanía que hubo por un momento?…- _"¡Maldición!... ¿Es que a caso están coqueteando?"_

- Tal vez… No lo recuerdo…

- Sr. Ardley, que atrevido se ha vuelto usted conmigo…- Se asomó un poco, le pareció ver que el joven la miraba largamente.

- Yo jamás me aprovecharía de una dama como usted…- Rió suavemente.- Aunque a veces dudo de que realmente sea una dama… con el comportamiento de hoy… y de siempre…

- ¿Y dice usted que no es un atrevido?... Debería acusarlo con su padre…

* * *

Annie se burló de lo ridículo que se escuchaban, pero en el fondo no lo soportaba, jamás se había portado así de esa forma con ella, al contrario, siempre que comenzaba a decirle algo que lo halagara, de alguna forma le rehuía. - … Entonces… – dijo él, rompiendo el silencio – Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches… Hasta mañana.- Escuchó la puerta al abrir y cerrarse, unos pasos masculinos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Se ocultó detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Aunque al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir, Mandy continuaba en el jardín, conversando con Patrick, por fin había decidido comentar sus planes a alguien que no era de la familia, para su gran sorpresa, el chico la apoyaba, le demostraba su admiración por la madurez de su decisión, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, le agradaba mucho, aun cuando en alguna ocasión se haya burlado de la torpeza de él. Se estaban despidiendo cuando vieron salir a alguien por una puerta de servicio, rumbo a las caballerizas, para después verlo salir a todo galope.

- Vaya… por fin llegas… ¿Qué te pasó?.- Dijo al momento de que entró la chica y encendía la lámpara.

- A… Alice…

- ¿Fuiste a nadar a estas horas?

- ¿Es que no puedo hacerlo?.- Dijo tratando de recuperar su aplomo.

- No con un vestido tan fino y lindo puesto… ¿Junto con Karl Ardley?... Qué casualidad que ambos no estuvieran al finalizar la fiesta…

- No sé de lo que me hablas…- Dijo fingiendo inocencia, mientras entraba al baño para quitarse la ropa húmeda y estornudó nuevamente.- ¡Diablos!...

- Si sigues usando ese lenguaje lo lamentarás. Un chico bien educado no lo aceptaría… en especial viniendo de una Grandchester...- Se burló, sabía que a su hermana no le irritaría.

Esperó a que saliera, quería mostrarle los diarios que había encontrado en Nueva York, los colocó en la mesa.

- Estoy cansada… quiero dormir…- dijo al salir envuelta en una bata de baño, cepillándose el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasó?... Soy tu hermana mayor e insisto en…

- No sé de que rayos hablas… Sólo caímos en la fuente es todo…

- ¿Te gusta?...

- Por favor… es solo un chico… agradable…

- Si claro…- Respondió Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Mañana hablaremos… que descanses… y sueña con tu príncipe Azul… o mejor dicho: tu príncipe de hermosos ojos verdes…

- ¡MALDICION!... ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!.- Gritó arrojando una almohada a la puerta que se cerraba, mientras escuchaba una breve risilla. _"Sólo es un chico… como cualquier otro… es amable, dulce… pero nada más… sólo será un amigo más… no tengo ningún interés en él…" _Se decía en voz alta mientras se preparaba para dormir, continuó pensando lo mismo cuando apagó la lámpara y se acostó. _"El tipo de amigo… que alguna vez quise tener… en quien pudiera confiar…" _se estaba adormeciendo_, "Todo es… muy simple… sólo somos amigos… buenos… amigos…"_

* * *

Mientras estaba oculto por un grueso cortinaje, apoyado en uno de los ventanales del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, pensaba en lo ocurrido en el transcurso de la noche. Después de la cena, y la continuación del baile, quiso hablar con Annie, poner en práctica lo que le había dicho Karl, después de todo, fue su plan el que lo hizo que acompañara a la joven cuando comenzara la fiesta. Pero en cuanto la vio fue muy poco lo que pudo decir, ella no se percató de su cumplido, después estuvo rodeada de muchas personas que se acercaban a felicitarla o bailar con ella; Mandy estuvo junto a él todo el tiempo, como apoyo, pues sabía lo difícil que le sería acercarse a su hermana. Karl le avisó que saldría de la fiesta pues no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en ellas, aconsejándolo que era su gran oportunidad. Cuando terminó la fiesta la siguió para poder hablar por fin con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que andaba buscando a Karl, hasta que la vio entrar en la habitación del chico, la vio atrapada cuando su amigo y Teresa Grandchester estaban hablando en el pasillo, el se ocultó y pudo apreciar mejor las cosas, _"Espero que esto, pueda hacer que ella se dé cuenta de que él no la ama, jamás podrá ser así…" _Se angustió cuando vio que cada uno entraba a su habitación… y no la veía salir, después de que vio a Alice salir de la habitación de su hermana, "_Esto no me gusta… Por despecho… ¿sería capaz de…?"_ Salió de su escondite en dirección a las caballerizas, necesitaba sacar su angustia. No soportaba la incertidumbre, la probabilidad de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer por obtener lo que quería.

* * *

Entró en su dormitorio, prefirió no encender las luces, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para asearse, se quitó el saco y la camisa húmedos, aunque no tanto como cuando cayeron, si no se apresuraba, podría pescar un resfriado. Mientras preparaba todo, pensaba en Terry, terminó de desnudarse para entrar a la tina, se miró por un momento al espejo para deshacer la coleta, su cabello rubio y ondulado, cayó de forma seductora sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos al sentir el agua tibia. Le parecía increíble la forma en que ambos cambiaban de actitudes uno frente al otro. _"Eso jamás sucedió con Tony… nos entendimos desde el principio, nunca discutimos… todo era perfecto…"_ estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, así que salió, se preparó para dormir. _"Tú siempre ves todo lo bueno que hay a tu alrededor, aun en momentos difíciles, sabes como abrirte paso ante los obstáculos, sabes como dar un buen consejo o palabras de aliento a los demás, brindas tu apoyo a quien sea y como sea, no importa lo que sacrifiques para ello…_ _Pero hay personas que se atemorizan ante eso…ante personas así… y es difícil que puedan abrir su corazón a los demás… Tienes que ser paciente. Ella necesita mucho cariño, pero es tan obstinada que se niega a reconocerlo. No sabemos cual es su pasado... Solo trata de ser su amigo, apóyala y protégela…_ _solo procura estar junto a ella cuando te necesite…"_ recordó las palabras de su madre. Comenzó a quedarse dormido. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que alguien estuvo todo ese tiempo, observándolo en su habitación, en el baño, ahora se acercaba lentamente hasta su cama, dejando escuchar un leve roce sobre la alfombra de algo al caer. Él suspiró entre sueños, al sentir los brazos de alguien que comenzaba a besarlo _"Tony... eres tú…"_

- Karl… te amo… te necesito…- Le susurró.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

_**Sorpresas**_

_**Por Nep**_

El sol entraba alegremente por la ventana de su habitación, miró el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, pero creía que era más tarde… Tenía tanto tiempo que no dormía así, tan profundamente y despertar con esa sensación de bienestar. Se sentía muy feliz… la razón, no lo sabía. Se rió de si misma. _"Claro que lo sabes… por más que lo niegues…"_ Tocaron a su puerta, la mucama le avisó que el desayuno se serviría a las 11:00 a. m. en el Solarium de la mansión, antes de que se retirara, le pidió un poco de Té. Salió al balcón, no podía creer que desde su ventana se viera la fuente en la que estuvieron juntos la noche anterior. Ahora comprendía las palabras de su hermana, seguramente la había ido a buscar mucho antes de que terminara la fiesta, al decidirse a esperarla, todo ese tiempo la estuvo observando desde el balcón. _"No es lo que cree… todo es… muy simple… sólo somos amigos… buenos… amigos… y…y nada más…" _Volvió a repetirse pero ahora molesta. _"Pero como pudo hacerme eso… creer que él y…yo…" _Nuevamente tocaron a su puerta, la mucama entró y dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa. Terry se acercó a ella, descubrió que su hermana había dejado varios libros antiguos encuadernados en piel, comenzó a revisarlos, las cerraduras eran muy extrañas. Pudo más su curiosidad, por lo que fue a revisar sus cosas en busca de su estuche que usaba para abrir las cerraduras.

* * *

Lo sobresaltó un sueño muy extraño. No había podido dormir bien, después de salir en la madrugada a caballo, prefirió refugiarse en la cabaña de caza que había cercana a la cascada. No pudo evitar pasar toda la noche en vela pensando en miles de tonterías. _"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ÉL?... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿A caso ella no se da cuenta de lo que significa para mi?"…_ Era aun temprano cuando regresaba a la mansión.

- ¡ANDY!…

- …¡HA!…- Respondió distraído, saliendo de las caballerizas lo había llamado Karl.

- Te he estado hablando y parece que no me escuchabas… ¿Te pasa algo?.- Se dio cuenta de que aun vestía el traje de fiesta. Al momento de escucharlo, comenzó a enfurecerse con su amigo.

- ¡¿Te importa lo que me pase?

- Claro… Te ves muy mal… ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?... Yo… necesito que hablemos… es importante… muy imp… - Al escuchar esto, sintió una extraña sensación desde su estómago que lo enfurecía.

- LO SIENTO… PERO TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER EN ESTE MOMENTO…- Lo interrumpió cortante mientras se dirigía al interior. Karl no comprendía nada.

- OK. Hablaremos más tarde…- Pero al parecer no lo escuchó. Seguía pensando la forma de solucionar todo mientras se dirigía al lago y nadaba. Después de un buen rato aún se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, que se dirigió al mausoleo, estaba preocupado por su amigo. En especial por lo sucedido la noche anterior con Annie. Se acercó a la tumba de Tony… _"Sabes cuanto te amo ¿Verdad?... Perdóname…"_

* * *

La fiesta de su sobrina había sido un éxito, aun cuando siguiera renegando de las costumbres tan absurdas que su madre se empeñaba en seguir "todo por el honor de la familia", sonrió ante lo ridículo de la frase, él había querido divertirse y relajarse, disfrutar de la diversión, pero todo el mundo esperaba plantearle proyectos de negocios en los que no quería ni pensar, la reunión había sido el pretexto perfecto y su madre estaba complacida con ello. Estaba harto de que todo se remitiera a ello. Cuanto detestaba ser el "Cabeza de la Familia", en especial al darse cuenta de que toda la responsabilidad recayó en su esposa, debido a la "mala salud de la abuela". Por fin era domingo, solo estaría la familia y los Grandchester. Mandó avisar la hora del desayuno para que estuvieran puntuales debido a que Mandy le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que anunciarles. A las 11:00 en punto, casi todos estaban reunidos, faltaban Teresa, Andy, Karl y Annie. Teresa llegó haciendo demasiado ruido al caérsele uno de los libros que dejó su hermana en su habitación, saludó a todos y dijo unas cuantas palabras a su hermana en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Andy se veía muy mal, no se había arreglado con el esmero acostumbrado, se le veía la sombra de la barba que le estaba creciendo. Karl llegó acompañado de Annie, quien no soltaba el brazo del chico y quien al toparse con la mirada penetrante de Terry, logró sostenerla por un momento pero después se sonrojó un poco y la desvió avergonzado. Ella sintió algo que no podía explicar.

- Ya que estamos todos reunidos, debo anunciarles que…

- Lo que tienes que decir ¿No puede esperar un poco?...- Dijo Clarise al darse cuenta de que su esposo adoptaba una pose muy solemne.

- Es que no es algo mío, Clarise… Mandy… quieres hacer el honor…- La joven miró a todos, a su lado se encontraba sentado Patrick, quien con una mirada le dio su apoyo, tomó aire.

- Hace unos meses yo…hice mi solicitud a un colegio diferente… recibí mi admisión en… la Academia Espacial… ellos esperan que inicie clases el semestre que entra…

- ¡AMANDA CORNWELL ARDLEY! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA HACER SEMEJANTE COSA?- Gritó la abuela furiosa. - ¡WILLIAM… ¿NO PIENSAS DECIR ALGO?... ¡DEBES HACER ALGO PARA DETENER SEMEJANTE LOCURA DE ESTA NIÑA!... ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE UN MIEMBRO DE ESTA DISTINGUIDA FAMILIA PUEDA…! - Todos miraban con sorpresa la reacción de la anciana.

- Abuela, por favor tranquilízate… ya no soy una niña… ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir por mí misma… esto lo hago por mi… es lo que deseo hacer con mi vida… quiero explorar el espacio exterior…- Los Ligan la miraban de forma extraña, casi con burla.

- Es una estúpida.- Susurró Nancy a Edward.

- Como siempre buscando llamar la aten…- Le contestó él, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba de forma penetrante, al voltear, dejó de hablar.

- Amanda… - Comenzó a decir el Sr. Ardley tranquilamente, todos lo miraban expectantes, le sonrió. - Te felicito… Tienes todo mi apoyo.

- ¡Pero es una tontería!.- Dijo el padre de Mandy

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo tranquilo William.- No escuchaste a tu hija…

- Es demasiado peligroso...- Dijo la madre de la chica sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano.

- Pero es que está de por medio el prestigio de la Familia Ard… - Insistió el padre de Mandy

- No veo el problema… es más, me parece que eso atraería nuevos proyectos a las compañías del consorcio… incluso apoyarían mi interés en la exploración espacial.- Continuó William.

- Pero es que es…- Protestó la abuela débilmente.

- ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado querida prima!... – Dijo emocionado Karl al levantarse de su asiento, para dar fin a la discusión, dirigiéndose a abrazar a su prima.- ¿Se imaginan que obtenga un alto rango militar para la "Distinguida y Antigua Familia Ardley"?.- Los chicos sabían que se estaba burlando, por lo que hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por contener las risas en consideración a la abuela. Todos los demás fueron a felicitar a la chica, después dio comienzo al desayuno de forma alegre. Terry miraba de reojo a Karl, estaba confundida, él parecía evitar mirarla, las breves ocasiones que sus miradas lograban cruzarse, él parpadeaba nerviosamente. _"¿Qué rayos me está pasando?... Solo somos amigos…sólo fueron bromas tontas… nada más… solo me agrada como amigo…" _Se decía al verlo tan no dejaba de atraer su atención a cada momento, de buscar contacto con el chico. Comenzó a recordar los estúpidos comentarios de Edward, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, una extraña sonrisa le dirigió el chico. No pudo soportarlo más, se retiró diciendo que estaba aun cansada. Annie al verla marcharse del comedor no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Alice se disculpó y fue tras su hermana.

- William… ¿Cómo puedes alentar a los chicos a semejantes locuras?

- Madre, sólo deseo lo mejor para ellos…- Comenzaron a conversar cuando todos los jóvenes se retiraron y ellos se dirigían a los Establos para dar un paseo.

- No veo ningún inconveniente en apoyarlos.- Respondió Clarise.- Son jóvenes y creo que no hay que hacerlos que pierdan las ilusiones…

- Siempre he creído que hay que buscar nuestra propia felicidad…- Intervino Raoul en un tono misterioso.

- Y el mejor ejemplo eres tú…- Dijo Clarise riendo. – No te importó el hecho de ser un noble heredero, solo seguiste tu sueño.

- Aun cuando no todo salió como lo esperaba…- Dijo mientras tomaba las riendas de su caballo para subir.- no me arrepiento de nada…

* * *

- Andy… es urgente que hable contigo…- Lo interceptó Karl en un momento que se distrajo Annie para hablar con su hermana y Patrick.

- Está bien… - Dijo de mala gana.

- Vamos al "Hogar de Pony"… Papá me pidió que le llevara algunas cosas importantes al Dr. Martin.- Le dijo al tomarlo del brazo para apresurarlo a salir.

- Lo que quieres es un chofer…

- Muchas gracias por ofrecerte…- Dijo el joven rubio sonriendo.

- La verdad es que no estoy para juegos…- Dijo soltándose bruscamente el moreno, mientras subían a su auto.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?... ¿Tienes algún problema?

- No sé a que te refieres…

- Está bien… iré directo al grano… lo que tengo que decirte es respecto a Annie…

- ¡MALDICION!... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?...

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo. Lo observó, se aferraba con fuerza al volante mientras presionaba el acelerador.

- ¡ANOCHE LOS VI JUNTOS!… ¡YO CREI QUE TU…!

- Alto… espera, ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó confundido.

- ¡TE VI!… ¡CREÍ QUE TU Y ELLA POR FIN…! – El chico no lo veía, su mirada furiosa estaba en el camino.-…¡PERO NO… TÚ "NO TE PODÍAS RESISTIR A ELLA…! ¡TU… TU LO SABIAS… SABIAS LO QUE ELLA SIGNIFICA PARA MI…!

- ¡ANDY!... ¡ANDYYYY! SI NO TE TRANQUILIZAS, NO PODREMOS HABLAR…- Dijo Karl aterrorizado, al ver la velocidad que habían alcanzado, mientras se aferraba con desesperación al asiento, no comprendía las frases incoherentes de su amigo.- Puedes reducir un poco la velocidad… o pon el piloto automático y hablemos…- Andy no dijo nada, respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad. Karl miraba el paisaje nerviosamente.

* * *

- ¿Esto es una broma?... – Preguntó Terry a su hermana mientras le mostraba los libros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... yo pensé que ya los habías comenzado a leer…

- ¿Qué hiciste?... querías ponerme a prueba ¿verdad?- Dijo molesta mientras agitaba uno de ellos cuando entraban a su habitación.

- ¿A caso no decías que podías abrir cualquier cerradura?.- Respondió Alice cerrando la puerta. Observó que el pequeño estuche de su hermana estaba abierto sobre la mesa.

- Es solo que esto… es más complicado… aún más que las antiguas cerraduras del San Pablo…

- ¿De verdad no puedes abrirlos?

- Claro que no… si los dejaras… - Dijo Terry saliendo al balcón en cuanto escuchó un auto arrancar.- ¿En donde los encontraste?

- Estaban ocultos debajo de muchas viejas cartas con el sello de los Ardley, en el secreter de la habitación que encontré… Junto a una vieja armónica…

- ¿Y leíste las cartas?...- Se retiró bruscamente del balcón, al ver a Annie salir en cuanto hubo cierta distancia entre el auto y la mansión.

- Claro que no… yo…

- ¡Rayos Alice!... ¿Que tal si todo lo que quieres saber está en esas cartas y no en estos estúpidos libros?…

- ¿Ya los revisaste bien?…- Dijo ella al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el que sostenía su hermana, lo giraba y encontraba lo que quería.- Ve esto… son las iniciales TGG… Terrence Greum Grandchester…

- ¿Crees que estos son…?

- Son los diarios personales de él… y si quiero saber qué sucedió, tengo que encontrar el modo de abrirlos…- Vio que Terry quería decir algo.- … Y las llaves no están por ningún lado de esa habitación… La registré por todos lados…

- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con él?... Dijo Terry tirándose de espaldas en el sillón.

- No lo sé… hay algo que me atrae… el misterio que le envuelve…

- ¡Ya sé!... Te has enamorado de él con solo ver alguna imagen…

- No es eso… no sé como explicarlo…

- No te preocupes… ¿Te molestaría dejármelos?...

- Claro que no… Y tienes razón… debí comenzar a leer las cartas… algunas estaban dirigidas a una chica…

* * *

Nancy había estado al pendiente de lo ocurrido durante el desayuno, esperando para hacer alguna nueva travesura a sus primos, analizando cada uno de sus actos, no le pasó desapercibida la actitud posesiva de Annie con Karl, así como las extrañas miradas de Teresa Grandchester hacia ellos, y eso la molestaba mucho.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

- No sé de qué estás hablando… ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?- Respondió molesta, cuando dejó de mirar al jardín asustada por el tono de la voz y vio que se trataba de su hermano.

- Digamos que… conozco ciertas miradas tuyas… ciertas actitudes… ¿Me lo puedes contar?

- No es nada… solo pensaba que es una tontería lo que quiere hacer Amanda…

- Ah… "Claro"… Estas muy preocupada por "la pobre Mandy"… - Su hermano se burlaba.

- Deja de entrometerte en mi vida…

- Como tú digas hermanita… sea lo que sea yo siempre te apoyaré…

* * *

Antonia se veía hermosa ataviada con un largo y hermoso vestido azul cielo como sus ojos, su cabello rubio suelto, flotando alrededor de su rostro, se veía tan real, no podía moverse, creía… creía que si hablaba, ella desaparecería como muchas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños… Pero no… eso no podía ser un sueño. Ella se acercaba a él, lo llamaba, le decía que lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba… Estaban frente a frente, tocaba su rostro, la sentía suspirar… era tan real… Ella lo abrazaba, era tan cálida… comenzaba a besarlo, _"Tony… eres tú…" "Karl… te amo… te necesito…"_ Le susurró, al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarlo, mientras bajaban despacio para recostarse sobre el césped… _"Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar… Te amo tanto Tony…"_ La sentía estremecerse con cada beso, cada caricia…_"No sabes cuanto te deseo… quiero ser tuya… solo tuya… para siempre…"_ todo parecía confuso, ¿En qué momento quedaron desnudos? No lo sabía, hasta que de pronto notó que ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo de una forma que lo sorprendía, tan apasionada… _"S Tonyi... volveremos a ser uno... de nuevo te tendré en mis brazos… te amaré por siempre"…_ Ella bruscamente se apartó, dejándolo de besar… _"Tony… ¿Qué pasa?..." _tenía lágrimas en los ojos… _"¡MALDICION! ¿CUANDO DEJARÁS DE PENSAR EN TONY…Y ME VERÁS A MÍ?..."_ le gritó, él se sentía confundido, pero la voz no era la misma, se parecía a la de…_"¿Annie?",_ abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbras, se estiró un poco para encender la lámpara, ella estaba aun lado, cubriéndose con la sábana, llorando desconsolada.

_- Annie… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó confundido Karl al verla, por la forma en que se cubría comprendió que estaba desnuda._

_- Así… ¿Así que ese es el motivo por el que no me amas?...- Preguntó aun llorando mientras intentaba vestirse._

_- Toma… cúbrete…- Dijo Karl, incorporándose mientras terminaba de desabrochar la parte superior de su pijama, se la tendió dándole la espalda, intentando comprender la situación. Ella se sintió avergonzada._

_- ¡CONTÉSTAME!…¡COMPRENDE QUE ELLA… ESTÁ MUERTA!... ¿POR QUÉ AÚN LA AMAS TANTO?... Es que… ¿Tú y Tony…? – Él continuaba callado, mientras ella nerviosamente se cubría. – ¡Oh por Dios!… ustedes… ¿Lo hicieron?... ¿Por qué?... _

_- ¿Aún no lo comprendes?...- Él se sentó lejos de ella.- De alguna forma ambos… todo coincidía entre nosotros, tal vez te parezca ridículo… nos parecía que éramos almas gemelas… y sólo… sólo pasó… Quería decirte las cosas de otra forma… no quería lastimarte... Siempre te amaré… pero como una hermana… no puedo sentir algo más…_

_- ¡Por favor!... ¡Déjame demostrarte que…!- quiso acercarse a él._

_- Es inútil… tú misma lo has dicho… - dijo incorporándose, aun dándole la espalda._

_- Esto… esto es una sorpresa…- Dijo nerviosamente, después se acercó a él, quien evitaba mirarla.- Por favor… déjame estar hoy a tu lado… déjame creer que mi sueño se hizo realidad… sólo déjame dormir junto a ti… sólo eso… por favor…- le suplicó llorando._

Andy y Karl estaban trepados a un enorme y muy viejo árbol cercano al orfanato, mirando en silencio el paisaje de la campiña, después de que entregaron las cosas al Dr. Martin, creyeron que era el mejor lugar para conversar de forma más intima.

- ¿Así… pasó todo?... No puedo cree…

- ¡RAYOS!… ¿CREES QUE TE MENTIRÍA?... ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO… SÉ LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA DESDE PEQUEÑOS…

- ¿Y esta mañana?...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella no se despegaba de ti en ningún momento…

- Sigue insistiendo en que puede haber algo entre nosotros… yo solo… no quería hacer una escena…

- Es que esto… esto duele demasiado…

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te acercaras a ella?... Era tu oportunidad… aun lo es…

- Pero ella…

- El tiempo lo cura todo… Ya lo verás…

- ¿Estás seguro?...

Karl no respondió, se limitó a mirar el paisaje que lo rodeaba, a sentir el viento en su rostro, tal vez este le aclarara su mente. Recordó su visita a la tumba de Tony. Antes de que ella muriera, él le había hecho una promesa.

_FlashBack_

_- Sabes… cuanto te amo… ¿Verdad?...- ella le insistía, mientras evitaba temblar, tomando su rostro entre sus dedos.- Perdóname… por no poder cumplir la mía…mi parte de… lo que prometimos…_

_- Tony… por favor, no hables…Tienes que estar bien…__ yo te cuidaré…- Le decía mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos desesperado al sentirla estremecer.- Yo te…_

_- Pr-Prométeme… qu-que pase…lo- lo que pase… tú serás feliz…po-por los dos…_

_- Por favor… no digas eso… todo va a salir bien… ya vienen en camino…-Le decía conteniendo las lágrimas, desesperado porque pasaba el tiempo, no sabía que hacer por ella._

_- Pr-Prométeme… que… que cuando yo… yo no esté… po-podrás s-ser feliz… co-con alguien más…N-No debes… d-desperdiciar… tu vida… vi-viviendo d-de un recuerdo…p-por f-favor… ¡PROMÉTELO!…_

_- Yo…__ lo prometo…-Respondió débilmente mientras la estrechaba.- Lo haré…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

"_Tal vez…__ He tenido varias oportunidades… pero… te amo tanto Tony… duele tanto perder a alguien… que tengo miedo de que suceda otra vez"…_ Recordó el accidente de Terry en la biblioteca, se sacudió bruscamente molesto. No le gustaba sentirse atrapado._ "Perdóname Tony… no puedo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo… no quiero olvidarte"_.

* * *

Después de haber conversado con Patrick sobre sus planes, decidieron ir a la biblioteca para que él le mostrara los proyectos en los que trabajaba con su tío, estaban riendo de la primera vez que se vieron cuando entraron y encontraron a Teresa y Alice.

- Lo siento… no queríamos interrumpir… - Dijo Mandy.

- No es nada importante…- Respondió con una sonrisa Alice, mientras sostenía uno de los diarios.

- ¿Qué libro es ese?... – Preguntó con curiosidad Mandy.

- Lo siento…- Se lo extendió para que lo viera.- Es un diario antiguo de un familiar…

- Me parece haber visto algo parecido… pero no sé en donde…- Respondió deteniéndose en las iniciales grabadas.

- Debió ser esta mañana… los llevé al comedor…- Dijo Terry algo extrañada.

- Si… tal vez…- Respondió distraída.

- Espera… - Dijo Patrick dirigiéndose a un rincón de la biblioteca.- Ese tipo de cerraduras…

- ¿Que estás diciendo?.- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Terry.

- Hace tiempo vi algo parecido… ésta es una de las secciones viejas de la biblioteca, todo lo relacionado a los miembros de la familia Ardley está guardado en esta sección… - Tomó una escalerilla corrediza, abrió una puerta que resguardaba los libros más viejos.- ¿No tienen alguna fecha precisa?...

- Parece que es de principios del siglo XX. – Respondió Alice con extrañeza. Lo observaban con curiosidad, subió los peldaños, revisaba cada repisa con mucho cuidado.

- Lo sabía…- Dijo sacando un par de libros, con cerraduras idénticas a las de los diarios que tenían las chicas Grandchester. Se los mostró, ambas chicas notaron que las iniciales eran diferentes.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?...- Preguntó sorprendida Terry.

- WAA… CWA… pero… ¿Quienes pudieron ser…?- Preguntó Alice nerviosa por la extraña coincidencia.

- William Albert Ardley… Candice White Ardley…- Susurró Mandy.

- ¿Por qué me parece que he visto antes esos nombres?.- Dijo Terry misteriosamente.

* * *

Después de que todos hicieran el equipaje para regresar a Chicago, William y Raoul estaban en el estudio, comentando los cambios rápidos que habían ocurrido con las chicas Grandchester.

- Me da gusto que se hayan adaptado tan rápido. – Dijo Raoul mientas observaba por una ventana los jardines.

- No es por menospreciar… pero América es lo mejor …

- Tú también tienes raíces inglesas…

- Escocesas por favor… y nosotros no somos tan rígidos con los protocolos…

- Ahora comprendes porque no vivo allá…- Respondió riendo Raoul.- Mi madre decía que no llegaría a tener lo que un noble respetable debería tener…

- ¿Y se puede saber que es?- Preguntó William ofreciéndole un Wiskey.

- Una cabeza hueca para llenarla de tantas tonterías, para decir tonterías todo el tiempo, a gente aun más tonta…

- ¿Jamás te atrajo la idea de ser Duque?

- Claro que no… después de todo… en la familia siempre ha estado a discusión que lado tiene más derechos de sangre azul al título… y francamente a mi jamás me ha interesado la nobleza… sea o no el legítimo heredero… después de todo, pertenezco a la rama familiar que siempre ha sido considerada la oveja negra, la vergüenza…

- Brindemos por eso…- Dijo riendo William.

- Por ser las ovejas negras de la familia…

* * *

Cuando se estaban despidiendo de la abuela, Nancy observaba a Karl y la forma en que Annie insistía en estar a su lado todo el tiempo. _"No me preocupa que ella esté cerca de él… después de todo, solo la quiere como una 'hermana'… que estúpida es, si se conforma con una miseria… No sabe aprovechar las oportunidades..."_. Observó detenidamente a Los Grandchester, detestaba a las jóvenes. _"Debo de hacer que Teresa Grandchester se aleje de él… es mío, y no permitiré que sea de nadie más... No de nuevo."_

* * *

Para fortuna de los chicos Ardley, sus primos los Ligan no los acompañarían en el regreso, esta vez Mandy y Karl irían en las camionetas. Así podrían disfrutar más el viaje. Patrick tenía que hablar de algunas cosas con Karl y Andy, por lo que le dio un respiro al estar alejado de Annie durante el viaje. Alice y su padre se despidieron de todos partiendo rumbo al Aeropuerto. Terry iba muy callada, pensaba en lo que habían descubierto en la biblioteca, Mandy insistió en prestarle los diarios, ya que ellos también se morían de la curiosidad al ver la extraña coincidencia. Con el pretexto de subir a hacer su equipaje, se dirigió al tercer piso, se detuvo en donde se encontraba la pareja de figuras de cera: William Albert Ardley (1892-1969) Candice White Ardley (1898-1938). _"¿Qué pasó con ella?... era tan joven aún…"_ pensó al ver las fechas. _"¿Cómo averiguar sobre ella?... No quisiera causar molestias por lo que pudiera descubrir". _Ahora comprendía la inquietud de su hermana.

- ¿Te pasa algo Alice?- Preguntó al ver que la chica había estado callada durante el trayecto al aeropuerto.

- Es… ¿Qué tanto sabes respecto a la amistad que han llevado los Grandchester con los Ardley?.

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?...

- Hay tantas cosas en común… y que son un misterio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Recuerdas los diarios que hallé en la habitación secreta? - Su padre la miraba intrigado.- Bueno… resulta que en la familia Ardley hay otros iguales…

- ¿Qué dices?...

- Me refiero a que Terry jamás había visto una cerradura tan extraña como la de los diarios de Terruce Grandchester. Amanda y Patrick se sorprendieron al verlos, por lo que nos mostraron dos diarios con el mismo tipo de cerradura…

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Otros diarios iguales? ¿Entonces ellos tienen las llaves?

- No… al menos Mandy dijo que siempre les habían intrigado cuando eran pequeños…

- No entiendo nada…

- Nos contó que por tradición, los jóvenes, deben ponerse a estudiar sobre los antepasados de la familia, pero es muy poco lo que saben sobre ellos, ya que han encontrado una sección donde se guardan los diarios personales de cada miembro, y son los únicos con esas cerraduras especiales, nadie sabe donde están las llaves.

- Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre el Tatarabuelo… ahora que me doy cuenta, no sé absolutamente nada de su vida…

* * *

Al llegar a Chicago todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a deshacer el equipaje, William llamó a todos para proponerles una cena muy informal, Karl decidió no unirse a la discusión general para decidir entre pizzas o comida China. Esperó a que nadie anduviera cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín. Salió sigilosamente, al llegar a su lugar preferido, trepó a un árbol. Sacó su Flauta y comenzó a tocar. El asunto de Annie le molestaba. No quería herirla más, pero ella se aferraba tanto que temía por su salud mental. Tocaba con todo su corazón, como si el instrumento fuera capaz de darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

- Esa es la forma en que me gusta como tocas. – Dijo una voz más arriba de donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Bueno… no quería ser parte de una guerra campal entre peperoni, anchoas o chop suey y chop mey…- Respondió Terry apresurándose a bajar hasta donde él se encontraba. – Vaya que se toman muy enserio las cosas tus primos…

- Y tú, al parecer no has aprendido a que hay momentos en los que quisiera estar solo…

- Bueno, creí que necesitabas un poco de ánimos… sea lo que sea que te suceda…

- ¿Estoy escuchando bien?... ¿Tú hablando de optimismo?...

- ¿Te molesta?... Puedo retirarme y tu…

- No… quédate… no quisiera estar solo…

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Si Annie ve que estoy aquí…- Dijo Karl sin hacer caso a lo que dijo Terry.- No me dejará en paz… y no estoy de humor para soportarla... – Terry no pudo creer esto último. Tenía la intención de fastidiarlo un poco por haberla ignorado en Lakewood, jamás hubiera creído que se expresara de esa manera de Annie.

- Está bien… ahora recuerdo que habías prometido enseñarme a tocar…

- ¿En este momento?

- Puede ser… ¿A caso no quieres esconderte de la "Top Model"…

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que ponerles apodos a todo el mundo?

- Es muy divertido… ¿no te parece?...

- Entonces vamos al salón de música…- Dijo bajando rápidamente. Ella quiso seguirle el paso, pero una rama no soportó su peso, comenzó a caer, cerrando con fuerza los ojos esperando sentir el fuerte golpe, cuando de pronto sintió una mano que la sostenía con fuerza, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Karl la estaba intentando subir, ella se molestó por sentir como se sonrojaba.- ¿Estás bien?...

- S-si… Gracias. – Logró sostenerse y lentamente continuó bajando.

- Bueno… después de todo, eres una chica…

- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

- Que por ser tan golosa, la rama no iba a soportar tanto peso...- Comenzó a reír.

- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR PECOSO!…

- Oye… ya son dos veces que te ayudo… estoy pensando la forma en que me vas apagar tú…

- ERES UN…- Quiso apresurarse al escucharlo reír, pero se dio cuenta de que Karl ya había llegado al pie del árbol, preparándose para ayudarla a descender, ella brincó ignorando sus intenciones, sin darse cuenta cayó muy cerca de él, quien creyó que caería, la sostuvo en sus brazos, se sorprendió de su reacción inmediata pero no la soltó, ella se giró para verlo, sin comprender lo que sentía. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, no sabían porqué no podían dejar de sonreírse.

- ¡Por fin los encuentro!…- Dijo Andy, que llegaba en ese momento, al instante se separaron apenados, él los miraba sonriendo levemente.- Por decisión unánime cenaremos Pizza Hawaiiana… ¿O era de Peperoni?...

* * *

Edward observaba detenidamente a su hermana, se dirigía al estudio de su padre, la conocía muy bien por lo que sabía que algo estaba tramando. Pocas veces estaba tan callada, Karl Ardley parecía ser su obsesión. A él le molestaba que Teresa Grandchester se interesara por su primo también. _"¡MALDICION!... NANCY… ANTONIA… AMANDA… ANNIE…Y QUIEN SABE CUANTAS CHICAS MÁS…¡SIEMPRE ENTROMETIÉNDOSE CON LAS CHICAS QUE ME GUSTAN!…¡SIEMPRE ARREBATÁNDOMELAS!… AHORA TERESA… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE ESE SUJETO?..."_ Se daba perfectamente cuenta de que había una intensa atracción mutua. Pero ya vería la forma de separarlos.

* * *

- Terry…- Escuchó que alguien susurraba a su oído.- Terry…

- Ummmm…

- Despierta dormilona…

- Es tan temprano… no quiero…- Respondió cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

- Tenemos que levantarnos temprano… si es que quieres tener tu primera lección de música…

- Ummmm… ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?.- Respondió medio adormilada, miró el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana.

- Tenemos que llegar temprano al colegio, necesitamos hablar con el profesor de música para que nos permita entrar a su clase.

- Pero yo pensé… que tú…- Contestó aun adormilada

- No estoy muy seguro de saber enseñarte bien los principios… pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

- De acuerdo…- Se levantó bostezando, para dirigirse al baño.

- Te espero en el comedor.- Dijo Karl guiñando un ojo.

Cuando bajó, se sorprendió al encontrar al Sr. William desayunando junto a su hijo, ambos conversaban animadamente y reían. _"¿Hace cuanto tiempo pasó algo así con mi madre?... no lo recuerdo… Ni siquiera recuerdo que alguna vez haya pasado con… él?" _(No sabía por qué le costaba tanto trabajo llamarlo padre),no quería interrumpirlos, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y la llamaron, sin saber que hacer se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, sintiéndose como una intrusa en la intimidad que compartían los Ardley. En cuanto ella terminó, el Sr. William se ofreció a llevarlos al colegio, aprovechando que quedaba de paso a su oficina, al salir le dio las llaves a Karl, en cuanto subieron, vio que discretamente ponía el piloto automático y solo colocaba las manos al volante para simular que lo conducía. Se sentía tentada a hacerle alguna broma al respecto, en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba, optó por no hacerlo.

Aún era temprano y había pocos profesores, se dirigieron al aula de música. Terry se quedó asombrada, no era tan opulenta como la del Real Colegio San Pablo, pero era un lugar muy cómodo.

- ¿Cómo era tu antiguo colegio?- Preguntó Karl mientras esperaban.

- Frío, lóbrego… al igual que las personas…- Respondió mientras miraba los instrumentos guardados ahí.

- ¿Los extrañas?.- Preguntó Karl quien se sentó en el escritorio sin darse cuenta.

- ¿A quienes?

- Tus profesores… tus amigos… algún chico…

- La verdad no. A nadie. No me agradaban. Todos son tan estirados… todos preocupados por ser perfectamente correctos en todo…

- ¿De verdad no extrañas nada?...

- No… Bueno, había un lugar del colegio que me agradaba visitar.- Se sentó distraídamente al lado de él mientras recordaba.- Tenía una magnífica vista de Londres, y el edificio principal. Me gustaba trepar al árbol solitario que había ahí… Las hermanas jamás pudieron encontrarme cuando no asistía a clases… Creo que… lo que más extraño es la villa de Escocia… el lago, cabalgar… quisiera regresar algún día… y podríamos…

- Ejem… Ejem…- Los chicos se sobresaltaron al oír la interrupción.- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

- Si, espero no quitarle mucho de su tiempo, profesor. Ella es Teresa Grandchester, acaba de entrar al colegio y le gustaría aprender... a tocar la flauta…- Decía mientras le presentaba la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Mucho gusto Señorita…- La saludó el profesor, extrañado por la solicitud.

- Yo tomaba la clase con el hermano George… y… ¿quisiera saber si aun puedo reincorporarme de nuevo?

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Preguntó mientras sacaba sus cosas del escritorio.

- William Charles Ardley…- Comenzó a decir.- Pero puede llamarme Karl…

- ¡Claro!… el hermano George me habló de dos chicos de la familia Ardley que eran un prodigio…

- Personalmente yo no me consideraría de esa forma… Antonia era diferente…

- Y supongo que ella se incorporó a alguna prestigiosa escuela de música…

- Murió hace dos años…

- Lo siento…no lo sabía…- Respondió el profesor en cuanto vio su expresión.- Pero claro que puede reincorporarse… aunque en el caso de la señorita…

- No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Bueno, viniendo de usted no dudo que pueda ayudarla a alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros…

* * *

Se alegró que ese día lo tuviera libre, podría subir y seguir buscando en la habitación secreta. Cuando regresaron de Chicago, casi la volteó de cabeza, con la esperanza de volver a encontrar algún nuevo lugar secreto, donde estarían las misteriosas llaves de los diarios. Respecto a las cartas, aún no se decidía comenzar a leerlas, las del escudo de los Ardley o las que hacían referencia a alguien apodada "Tarzán Pecosa".

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí…

- Papá… lo siento…- Dijo sobresaltada.- ¿Necesitas algo?.

- No. Solo que pasas tanto tiempo entre la escuela y este lugar que ya no he podido casi verte.- Se sentó en el viejo sofá.- ¿Cómo vas?… ¿Ya encontraste las llaves?

- Ummm… no. Parece como si no quisieran que nadie…

- ¿Supiera que realmente existieron?.- Dijo Raoul mientras tomaba la vieja armónica y la examinaba.

- Si… ¿Qué pudo suceder?.- Dijo Alice, mientras tomaba ambos montones de cartas, atados cuidadosamente.

- ¿Por qué no revisas algunas de las cartas y las lees?

- Solo las he acomodado de acuerdo a las fechas… el caso es que no me agrada sentirme como una intrusa… a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo… y ellos ya no están…

- Pero si no lo haces… esto podría llegar a consumirte… - Dijo mientras sacaba el celular que había comenzado a sonar.- Espérame un momento…

- Es cierto… veamos…- Miraba los sobres con el escudo Ardley, mientras desataba ambos montones. Cerró los ojos y tomó la primera de uno de los montones, la desdobló, esperó a que su padre terminara de hablar, en cuanto lo hizo, se sentó a su lado, dándoles ánimos para que ella comenzara con la lectura:

"_Mi Querida Tarzán Pecosa":_

_Me siento tan extraño llamándote así… Perdóname por haberme ido… Pero era lo mejor para los dos… desearía haberte traído conmigo… y al diablo con los demás…_

_Como quisiera enviarte esta carta en cuanto llegue a América… pero sería ponerte en peligro si se dan cuenta de quien te escribe, de nada serviría mi partida… y se confirmarían las habladurías de ese par de serpientes… te harían pasar más malos ratos de los que ya lo han hecho…¡Malditos sean!… y yo sin poder defenderte esta vez… Espero que tus primos lo sigan haciendo o lo lamentarán…_

_Perdóname por la carta tan breve que te dejé… espero que El Inventorcillo o El Elegante la encuentren antes que las hermanas… Tal vez tú misma lo hagas, eres tan entrometida, que al no saber nada de mi, serás capaz de ir a buscarme… Como desearía que así fuera, y pudiera estar esperándote en mi habitación… Esta vez, juro que no se repetirá lo de la vez anterior… y las cosas podrían terminar mejor…mucho mejor…_

_¿A caso sientes lo mismo que yo?... Perdóname por dudar tanto… de ti… de mí... en especial de mí… Pero esto es tan desconocido y nuevo, siempre he estado tan solo, que tengo tanto miedo... Aun cuando lo dudes… Sólo tú has podido ver cosas, que yo mismo desconocía de mí…_

_Te escribo desde el barco, comencé a hacerlo tan pronto me instalé en mi camarote… porque ya te empiezo a extrañar…_

_Que difícil será ahora la travesía sin que estés junto a mí…_

_Sabes, sucedió algo muy extraño: en cuanto zarpamos, me pareció escuchar tu voz, llamándome con insistencia… Claro… si en un barco fue donde nos conocimos… _

_¿Es así el amor?... ¿Nos vuelve locos y creemos que la persona amada estará siempre a nuestro lado, aunque no sea de forma física?... __¿Estoy hablando de amor?... ¿Es realmente eso lo que siento hacia ti?... ¿Por qué creo que soy como mi padre? ¿No puedo amar?... ¿De verdad no sé amar?... Como deseo habértelo dicho cuando aun podía estar cerca de ti…_

_Iré a América, lograré realizar mi sueño… y cuando sea posible, regresaré por ti…_

_Sólo espérame…_

_T. G. G._

- Vaya… - Dijo Raoul sorprendido.- Jamás imaginé algo así… Después de haber escuchado tantas cosas contra él… -Tomó una carta del paquete con el escudo de los Ardley.- ¿Has leído alguna de aquí?

- No…

- Lo haré yo…

_Estimado Viejo Amigo:_

_¿Cómo estás?... En hora buena por tu regreso y nuevo éxito…_

_Como puedes ver, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa… Ella está bien, no te preocupes... no sabe nada de mi visita a Nueva York ni nuestro encuentro antes de mi presentación como cabeza de la Familia Ardley… ¿Te sorprende?... Como te habrás dado cuenta, yo soy el misterioso Tío Abuelo: William Albert Ardley. Espero que esto no te intimide y continuemos siendo buenos amigos._

_Como amigo de ambos, aun sigo pensando que son un par de tontos y cobardes… Ella por no luchar… tú por dejarla ir y cumplir con algo que te hará aun más infeliz… Pero son decisiones que al fin y al cabo tomaron, creyendo que era lo mejor para los demás… y para ustedes… Los admiro… Sacrificar su propia felicidad… y mantenerse firmes…_

_Te mantendré al tanto de ella, pero sigo pensando que solo te lastimará aun más… saber de lo que haga en su vida futura…_

_Perdóname…_

_Daría mi vida por su felicidad…_

_W. A. A._

* * *

- Mandy, ¿Has visto a Karl? – Preguntó Annie entrando al taller de su hermana.

- No. – Dijo distraída, mientras hacía algunos experimentos en tubos de ensaye.

- Es extraño… Andy me dijo que no lo ha visto en toda la semana…

- ¿No se supone que ellos siempre llegan juntos al colegio?.- Preguntó Mandy dejando lo que estaba haciendo. – ¿Y por eso siempre llegan tarde?...

- Esto no me agrada…- Dijo susurrando de forma misteriosa Annie.- Iré a su casa, tal vez el tío William sepa algo…- Salió tan rápido como había entrado.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste de los ensayos?.- Preguntó Patrick, que estaba sentado en una esquina, revisando algunos papeles.

- No la conoces aún… Se niega a aceptar algunas cosas… Y reconocer que está con Teresa Grandchester es una de ellas…

- ¿Tan importante se ha vuelto para él?

- ¿No lo has notado?... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo dejó de participar en recitales?

- Ummm… ahhh… Me parece que después de la muerte de Tony… y no había tocado en público hasta la noche de Año Nuevo…

- Exacto…

- Pero… siempre están discutiendo…

- Eso no quiere decir que de verdad se detesten…- Sonrió pícaramente Mandy.- No siempre es todo color de rosa…

* * *

Mientras se acercaba al salón, podía escuchar una suave melodía, hacía tiempo que no se escuchaba algo parecido. Le daba pena interrumpir a los jóvenes, pero al parecer era muy importante, antes de tocar la puerta, pudo escuchar un murmullo de voces y risas. Tocó, una voz masculina le dijo que pasara. Al abrir vio que ambos continuaban riendo.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero la Srita. tiene una llamada, es la Srita. Alice…- La joven dejó a un lado el instrumento para salir.

- Gracias…

- Espera… necesitamos una pequeña crítica…- Dijo pícaramente Karl.- Toca de nuevo un poco, por favor...- Pidió a Terry.

- Pero…

- Necesitamos comprobar si lo que digo es cierto… y Fran será la juez…

- Pero joven… yo debo…

- Solo por un momento… por favor…- Ambas chicas rieron por su expresión, Terry se sentó y comenzó a tocar.

- Fran… ¿No opinas que parece un montón de grillos desafinados?.- Se burló Karl interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Eres un grosero!… aun no soy un prodigio como tú… pero ya verás…- Respondió molesta Terry mientras salía a contestar la llamada, el chico seguía riendo.

- Si me lo permite…- Comenzó a decir la mucama.- ¿Por qué es tan cruel con ella?...

- Solo es una broma… ha progresado mucho… Pero no se lo digas…- Le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Por qué le gusta hacerla enojar?

- No lo hago… -Dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

- Como sea… me da gusto volverlo a escuchar reír…

- Vamos… yo siempre he reído…

- Pero hace tiempo que no lo hacía de esa forma.- Respondió la mucama mientras salía.

- Rayos… ¿por qué todo el mundo insiste en lo mismo?- Dijo cuando se cerró la puerta, tomó su flauta y comenzó a tocar. Todos en la mansión escuchaban la música mientras realizaban sus actividades. Apreciaban tanto al chico, que se sentían felices por él.

_

* * *

_

"En que líos se le ocurre a Alice meterme, ¿Por qué no deja las cosas como están"

… pensaba después de hablar con ella. Le impresionó escuchar a su hermana sobre la lectura de las cartas, y ahora más que antes estaba decidida a encontrar las llaves de los diarios, por lo que le propuso que preguntara a Karl o al Sr. William al respecto.

- Ni se te ocurra que aproveche mi estancia aquí para…

_- ¿Acaso no te llama la atención todo esto?_

- Tal vez… pero no se me hace correcto que…

_- ¡No puedo creerlo!…_- Se burló Alice.- _La "Señorita no me Importan las Reglas" está reconsiderando las cosas…_

- Bueno… es que… ha cambiado…

_- Vamos… esto nos incumbe a todos… te apuesto a que ellos también se mueren de curiosidad… ¿Qué te parece si primero sondeas un poco? Tal vez así puédamos unir las piezas de este rompecabezas…_

Entró al salón, Karl estaba completamente inmerso tocando, con los ojos cerrados, que no se dio cuenta de su llegada. Mientras lo escuchaba, había comenzado a observarlo detenidamente. Se quedó recargada en la puerta. Recordó el día de Año Nuevo: en cuanto escuchó el solo que estaba interpretando, algo en su interior se agitó. Como si se hubieran conocido en algún otro momento. Casi al finalizar, abrió sus ojos, notó que luchaba por contener las lágrimas; sus miradas se encontraron, fue tan intenso y extraño el momento que le pareció eterno, a pesar de haber convivido más, no se había vuelto a repetir. _"Después de todo, es alguien completamente diferente a lo que creí, a los chicos mimados que conocí... Ahora se ve más… relajado… su cabello rubio rizado y largo, no es muy común… a pesar de ser pecoso, sólo se notan si lo mira uno detenidamente y de cerca… al parecer poco a poco se van difuminando… sus ojos verdes se han vuelto más brillantes… sus labios… sonríen con tanta facilidad… Aun cuando está molesto no deja de verse… bien… ¡Si tan solo a veces no se portara tan odioso!… es apuesto…"_ Sintió una extraña sensación. Se sacudió bruscamente molesta, por lo que salió del salón azotando la puerta, _"¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?"... ¡MALDICIÓN!..._

* * *

Annie iba llegando cuando vio a Terry subir corriendo las escaleras. _"¿De donde viene?"_… En ese momento vio a Karl salir del salón de música.

- Hola Karl…

- Ah… hola Annie, ¿Has visto a Terry?...

- N… no. ¿Por qué?...

- Ya se tardó demasiado… tenemos que continuar ensayando…

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte un rato…

- No… gracias, eres muy amable, pero es algo que estamos preparando…- Trató de ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

- ¿Regresaste a clases? No te he visto…

- Sólo estoy ayudando a Terry con sus lecciones…- Notó que su mirada cambiaba.- Creo que regresaré al salón a esperarla…

- Karl… ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?

- Yo… estoy ocupado. - Recalcó el chico algo incómodo.

- Solo un rato, estoy aburrida de tantas tareas… Es más, tengo que ir al teatro…- Karl se puso serio.- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? Por favor…

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Andy?... él tiene más tiempo libre que yo…

- Andy… ¿Por qué siempre que te pido algo, tienes que nombrarlo?

- Porque… ya sabes mis sentimientos respecto a ti… y yo no…

- ¿Y crees que haciendo de casamentero…- Comenzó a decir burlonamente.

- Él te ama… siempre lo ha hecho… creo que merece que le des una oportunidad…- La interrumpió.

- ¿Él te pidió que hablaras conmigo?...

- Claro que no… se molestaría por que lo haga. Es un necio… Solo pienso que deberías considerarlo.- Annie lo miró.

- Es por Terry ¿Verdad?...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...

- ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de Tony tan pronto?...

- No digas disparates… sólo somos amigos…- respondió Karl comenzando a enfadarse.- Y no tienes que meter a Tony en algo completamente fuera de lugar…

- Es… solo que no quiero perderte…

- Sabes que siempre seremos amigos… nada más.- Karl se dirigió al salón. Annie se quedó un momento mirándolo, después salió de la mansión, iba caminando, cuando de pronto chocó con algo o alguien.

- Disculpa… ¿Annie?… - Ella levantó la vista, era Edward.

- Hola… Ed… no me di cuenta…

- Yo también iba distraído… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? No te ves muy bien…

- Claro…

* * *

Llegó temprano a la mansión, se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer un poco antes de la cena, pudo escuchar los ensayos de los chicos, disfrutar de nuevo la dulce música de ambos instrumentos. Le pareció que para el poco tiempo que había comenzado sus lecciones, Terry había progresado notoriamente. Llamaron suavemente a la puerta, cuando indicó que pasaran, su esposa entró.

- Hola…

- Hola… ¿Los has escuchado?.- Preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

- Claro… Raoul se pondrá feliz al ver que su hija es talentosa… ha adelantado mucho en este tiempo, le viene de familia…- Respondió mientras la abrazaba.- Está muy sorprendido por los cambios en su "Pequeña Torbellino"…

- Supongo que eso se debe a Karl…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó William con extrañeza.

- Porque antes que nadie, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con la chica… Será un buen médico… o por lo menos en alguien que se pueda confiar plenamente, un gran amigo para los demás. -Se sentó a su lado para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- Pues creo que es recíproco… -Dijo haciendo un gesto para que guardaran silencio por un momento. Tal vez le faltara un poco de práctica a la chica, pero les agradaba el dueto que formaban. Después de un momento Dijo:- Ella ha logrado que se interese de nuevo en la música, en volver a ser él mismo… Está superando lo de Tony…

- No hay duda de que los Grandchester y los Ardley siempre se necesitarán y apoyarán.- Lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Lo crees?...- Preguntó mientras los abría para mirarla. Ella le sonrió y lo besó.

* * *

Andy iba llegando a la mansión cuando vio a Annie con Edward… _"Pero… ¿qué estará tramando esta vez?... Annie…" _Los vio marcharse en el auto deportivo de él. Cuando entró se dirigió al salón, Karl estaba leyendo unas partituras.

- ¿Por qué Annie está con Ed?

- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- ¿Pelearon o algo?...

- Yo no consideraría que hayamos peleado, simplemente le aclaré las cosas… ¿Ed está aquí?. - Preguntó dejando aun lado los papeles.

- Los vi salir… Me preocupa que esté con él.

- Pues no veo que estés haciendo algo para impedirlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Ella dijo algo de ir al teatro. ¿Por qué no vas?... Es necesario para el colegio…

- Está bien iré… Por cierto ¿dónde está Terry? Se supone que están ensayando para…

- Recibió una llamada de su hermana… pero no ha regresado.

- Por lo que he visto las cosas entre ustedes van muy bien…- Dijo pícaramente.- Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo te decidirás y le pedirás…

- No sé de lo que estás hablando…

- ¡Maldición Karl!... Me desespera que seas tan ciego… Es más que obvia la atracción entre ustedes…

- No hay nada de eso… solo somos buenos amigos.

- "Por favor"… ¿Crees que no los he visto? – El Chico lo miraba atónito.- Las miradas que intercambian, las cosas que se dicen, la forma en que lo hacen... Deja ya de aferrarte a Tony…

- ¡CALLATE!... ¡NADIE PODRÁ OCUPAR SU LUGAR!… ¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!... ¡ES Y SERÁ LA ÚNICA A LA QUE AME!…

- ¡DEJA DE SER TAN NECIO!… apuesto a que a ella no le hubiera gustado que perdieras la oportunidad de ser feliz…- Karl se puso pálido.- Conocía muy bien como era, jamás te lo permitiría. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella no haría lo que tú estas haciendo: desperdiciando su vida en un recuerdo… - Tomó sus cosas.- Piénsalo bien. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti…- Salió dejándolo preocupado y pensativo.

* * *

Era fin de semana, pronto sería la función para la que tanto se habían esforzado en prepararse. Pero ella no se sentía bien. Detestaba sentirse nerviosa, más ahora en presencia de él, jamás le había pasado algo así con algún chico, siempre eran ellos los que se ponían nerviosos con su presencia.

Esperó a ver que todos estuvieran ocupados, hizo una pequeña maleta y se dirigió al garaje, no le agradaba sentirse tan atrapada: la insistencia de su hermana porque le ayudara a descubrir el misterio de Terruce Grandchester y los Ardley, la próxima presentación que tendría en el colegio junto a Karl… Karl… por más que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cargó sus cosas en el porta equipaje y salió a toda velocidad en su moto.

- ¡SEÑORITA!…- Gritó uno de los mecánicos, corriendo tras ella.- ¡SEÑORITA!…

- ¿Que sucede?.- Preguntó Karl mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones de la entrada de la mansión, junto con Mandy, Patrick y Andy detrás de él.

- ¡La Srita. Teresa acaba de salir en su motocicleta!…- Dijo mientras tomaba aire con dificultad.- Ayer tuvimos un pequeño accidente en el garaje… hoy comenzamos a revisar los automóviles e íbamos a comenzar con las motos… pero la de ella no ha sido revisada…

- ¡¿ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE NO SABE SI ESTA EN BUENAS CONDICIONES? …¿SABE A DONDE IBA?- Preguntó nervioso Karl.

- No dijo nada… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entró…

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER TAN CABEZA DURA?

- Tranquilízate… llamaremos a la policía…- Comenzó a decir Mandy.

- ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?... TODO TIENE QUE SER UN DESAFÍO PARA ELLA… SI LO HACEN…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Patrick intuyendo la respuesta. A Mandy no le importó, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que se dirigió a la mansión a hacer algunas llamadas.

- QUE SI LA PERSIGUE LA POLICIA HARÁ TODO LO POSIBLE POR BURLARLOS… Y PUEDE QUE…

- Le suceda algo peor…- Dijo Andy.

- ¿Entonces que sugieren que hagamos?.- Preguntó Patrick, en ese momento escucharon el motor de otra motocicleta, que salía rápidamente.

- POR FAVOR… DIGA QUE POR LO MENOS ESA ESTÁ EN BUENAS CONDICIONES…- Dijo Andy al ver a Karl alejarse.

- No lo sé…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!…- Exclamó furioso el chico. _"Karl, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?... ¿y dices que no te importa?"_

_

* * *

_

"¡RAYOS!... ¿Que pasa conmigo?... Es mejor que esté sola… Es mejor que seamos amigos… Es mejor no saber sobre los demás… ¡AL DIABLO CON TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER Y LOS ARDLEY! "

Pensaba mientras más y más apretaba el acelerador… iba siguiendo los letreros que al parecer conducían a las afueras de la ciudad. En eso escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas… _"¿Quieren que me detenga?... Vamos a ver si lo logran"_ Sonrió. _"Veamos si me alcanzan"_… Se fue metiendo entre calles y callejones hasta que los perdió de vista. Había comenzado a llover.

Estaba casi en las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso no le importaba, quería sentir la adrenalina al máximo, le gustaba la lluvia cuando paseaba en motocicleta. Ya habían quedado muy atrás las patrullas, Sin darse cuenta otra motocicleta la alcanzó, comenzaba a hacerle señas. _"Pero que se cree ese tipo…Bueno, si quiere retarme… está bien"…_ Aceleró más. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica… corre como alma que lleva el diablo", _Aceleró nuevamente para alcanzarla. No podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso, estaba sudando frío, sentía vértigo. _"No… no puedo detenerme ahora… debo alcanzarla y detenerla… por favor… que no suceda lo mismo… no de nuevo"… _una vez más aceleró, levantó el visor de su casco.

- ¡TERRY!… ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!…- Le gritó al emparejársele.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ… ALÉJATE DE MI!...

- ¡DEBES DETERNERTE O PODRÍAS TENER UN ACCIDENTE!...

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!...¡ SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HAGO!... ¡VETE!...

- ¡LA MOTOCICLETA PUEDE TENER ALGUNA FALLA!…- Delante de ellos iba un enorme trailer. - ¡DETENTE… POR FAVOR!... ¡TERRYYYY!...

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡SI TIENES TANTO MIEDO, ES MEJOR QUE REGRESES A TU CASA!…

Terry aceleró, para adelantarlo, en ese momento se dirigía otro auto en sentido contrario. Karl se asustó ante la audacia de la chica, que pasó sin problema entre ambos. Esperó un poco y fue tras ella. De improviso, salió de un camino rural un camión de reversa. Ella intentó controlar la velocidad, pero era demasiado tarde… Él la vio luchar con el vehículo, y en su propio intento por reducir la velocidad, perdió el control…

_

* * *

_

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

_**Profundas Heridas**_

_**Por Nep**_

**

* * *

**

Nota:

_Una disculpa por el uso de lenguaje fuerte a quienes pueda ocasionar molestias, solo que lo creí necesario para darle realce a la situación del capítulo._

* * *

"_¿QUÉ DIABLOS TENÍAN EN LA CABEZA ESE PAR DE NIÑOS TONTOS?"_ Pensaba mientras se dirigía al hospital. _"Karl… Terry…Que estén bien…por favor…que no esté pasando lo mismo… no de nuevo… Raoul no me perdonaría que algo le hubiese pasado a su hija… Jamás…"_ Estaba en una junta muy importante cuando recibió la llamada de Mandy, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía que hacer. De inmediato la canceló, llamó a Clarise y a Raoul. Se dirigía a la mansión, cuando recibió una llamada más para avisarle de que los habían encontrado…

* * *

"_¡MALDITA SEA TERESA GRANDCHESTER…LA ODIO!…¡EXPONERLO DE ESA FORMA!…"_ Iba llegando con sus amigas, cuando Andy le dio la noticia, no quiso darle los detalles, pero no fue necesario, ella lo supuso de inmediato… _"¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESO?... NO IBA A RESISTIR TANTA PRESIÓN… ¡Y AÚN ASÍ A ELLA NO LE IMPORTÓ!... ¡SI ELLA QUIERE MORIR, QUE LO HAGA!… PERO NO ÉL… ÉL NO DEBIÓ HACERLO… ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?". _No podía dejar de sentirse intranquila. Todos los chicos esperaban en el hospital, para tener noticias de ambos. A la abuela no le dirían nada hasta que estuvieran bien…

* * *

- Tengo que ir a Chicago…- Dijo Raoul muy agitado a Alice en cuanto cortó la comunicación y le explicó las cosas.

- Quiero ir contigo…- Él golpeó con fuerza el escritorio.

- ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDE COMPORTARSE?... ¡DIABLOS!... AHORA NI WILLIAM QUERRÁ QUE ESTÉ CON ELLOS…

- Papá no digas eso… Es tu mejor amigo… no sería capaz de…

- NO QUERRÍA DESPUÉS DE HABER PUESTO A SU HIJO EN SEMEJANTE PELIGRO… ¿ES QUE NO PUEDE PENSAR? ES TESTARUDA… ¡SOLO PIENSA EN ELLA!... ¡DEMACIADO IMPULSIVA!... ¡MALDICIÓN!...

- Papá… trata de calmarte…

- ¡DEMONIOS!... HE ESTADO CALMADO… ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO!… SIEMPRE INTENTANDO ACERCARME A ELLA… HABLAR CON ELLA… PERO…- Caminaba nerviosamente por el despacho.- SIEMPRE SE ALEJA DE MI… No sé que hacer…

- Hablar, ser tolerante… y paciente con ella… lo necesita demasiado…

- ¡RAYOS!... TÚ LA CONOCES MEJOR QUE YO Y TU MADRE… ¿POR QUÉ ES ASÍ?...

- ¡NO LO SÉ!... Ella simplemente no se abre conmigo, me evade… La verdad ni yo sé que ha pasado… de ser una chica dulce… de pronto se reveló… es alguien muy difícil… se volvió tan… huraña… - Alice miraba por la ventana.- Cada vez que he intentado tocar el tema… simplemente se va… tal vez a quien necesite… es a ti…

- Tienes razón… Discúlpame… Tal vez yo soy el problema… Nuestro divorcio… Jamás creí que el absurdo acuerdo entre su madre y yo las fuera a dañar tanto…

- Eso no importa… Cada uno tenía que asumir sus decisiones y responsabilidades… Mamá no podía dejar sus deberes en el Parlamento… tú ya habías hecho tu carrera, fama y fortuna aquí… Además de que no te agrada estar en Inglaterra… y te aseguro que a mi tampoco… es demasiado húmedo…- Dijo tratando de confortarlo.

- Al parecer la única que no comprende las cosas es Terry… ES UNA CHICA CAPRICHOSA… ¡Y AHORA SUS CAPRICHOS TUVIERON SERIAS CONSECUENCIAS!… ES TAN EGOÍSTA…

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

* * *

Estaban en la biblioteca, junto a la abuela. Su tío les pidió que la distrajeran mientras tenían noticias de los chicos. Edward simplemente se desesperaba, no quería ya hacerle compañía a la anciana. Después de que comprobaron que se había quedado profundamente dormida mientras Nancy le leía, comenzaron a hablar.

- Creí que no se dormiría…- Protestó en un susurro Edward. Nancy giró los ojos exasperada, dejando el libro sobre una mesilla. - ¿Por qué tenemos que ser las niñeras de la abuela cuando todos los demás están en el Hospital?.- Dijo alejándose de ella, rumbo a la ventana.

- ¿Quisiera saber como está?. – Suspiró ella.

- ¿Quién?... –Preguntó molesto su hermano aunque ya sabía a quien se refería.

- Karl por supuesto… ¡Y TODO ES POR CULPA DE ESA ESTÚPIDA DE TERESA GRANDCHESTER!

- "Por favor"… Ahora también la vas a culpar de lo que le pase A ESE IDOTA… por Dios…

- Si ELLA dejara de hacer lo que hace…

- Si, ya sé… TU DESGRACIADO "FUTURO DOCTOR" no se preocuparía… ESO LE PASA POR IMBÉCIL… por querer ser el héroe… "Siempre el bueno de Karl"… ES PATÉTICO… ESE HIJ…

- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ODIAS TANTO?.- Gritó furiosa.

- ¡¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ LA ODIAS? – Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento... el más incómodo entre ellos en toda su vida.

- ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?.- Ambos voltearon. La abuela los estaba mirando de forma penetrante.

- Abuela… lo sentimos… no era nuestra intención molestarte…- Se disculpó rápidamente Nancy.

- ¿Quieres algo?.- Preguntó Edward al sentirse apenado por haberla despertado y que los haya escuchado discutir.

- ¿Qué está pasando?…- Respondió la anciana molesta.- ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAN AHORA!…

* * *

La había buscado por los pasillos, ni rastro de ella. Como última opción decidió salir a los jardines del lugar. El clima era perfecto, muchos pacientes estaban disfrutándolo en compañía de sus familiares o enfermeras. _"Ahí está"_ pensó, cerca de él había un lugar decorado con muchas rosas blancas, ella estaba contemplándolas sentada en una banca, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Hola…- Se acercó despacio. Ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Hola…- Dijo desganada, mientras se quitaba las gafas. Él las tomó con cuidado.

- Creo que se han ensuciado un poco.- Dijo mientras evitaba mirarla.

- ¿Ya saben como se encuentran?.- Ella se acercó a las rosas, aspiró su fragancia, eran de la misma estirpe que había en Lakewood. _"¿Aun aquí hay Dulces Candys?…me recuerdan a Tony…"_

- No… al parecer todavía no…

- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir… y esta vez lo perdamos…

- No digas eso.- Se acercó y le entrego sus gafas limpias, le sonreía.- Debes creer que estarán bien.

- Es solo… que esta vez no creo que lo soporte…- Patrick la abrazó.

- Te importa demasiado…- Le susurró tratando de sonar normal, estimaba a su primo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al escucharla.

- No como antes… - movió la cabeza.- pero si le sucede algo… no sé que pasaría con toda la familia.- Comenzó a llorar.- Es que… él es lo más importante para todos… su alegría y forma de ver las vida nos alienta siempre… y por eso nos preocupa que no haya vuelto a ser el mismo… desde que… Tony… - él comenzó a acariciar su cabello para confortarla.

- ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta?… El clima es bueno… supongo que es como una señal de que todo saldrá bien…-Dijo el chico separándose de ella para tomarla de la mano.- No te preocupes…

* * *

Andy observaba como Annie daba vueltas por el pasillo, sabía perfectamente que estaba furiosa, pero jamás la había visto como en esos momentos. Se avergonzaba de que en un momento tan duro, no dejara de admirar su belleza… seguir sintiendo celos, _"Debes darte cuenta… él ya decidió, aunque se niega a admitirlo… si no la ama, por lo menos ya es parte de su vida… una muy importante… ahora estará bien"…_

- ¿Quieres algo?.- Dijo fríamente al dirigirse Andy al elevador.

- No gracias… estoy bien…- Se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera la había mirado.- Andy…

- Ummm…

- ¿Crees que…pueda acompañarte?

- Si quieres…- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- Iré a avisarle a tía Clarise…- En ese momento llegaba William muy nervioso.

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde están?... ¿Ya los han visto?...

- Tía Clarise fue a ver porque tardan tanto en darnos alguna noticia… por el momento no sabemos nada…- Respondió Annie.

- Si quieres nos quedaremos contigo en lo que vuelve…- Propuso Andy.

- No gracias chicos… creo que les hará bien salir a tomar un poco de aire… - dijo William sentándose en la banca más cercana.- Ya llamé al padre de Terry… vienen en camino…

- ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?...- Dijo Annie, mirando ansiosamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba al área de recepción.

- No gracias… Salgan, yo seguiré esperando aquí…- Andy pulsó el botón del ascensor, no hizo caso de Annie, hasta que llegaron a la cafetería del hospital. Ambos se sentaron en silencio cerca de un ventanal.

- Debes comer algo…- dijo Andy.

- No creo poder… no quiero que esta vez… primero Tony… y ahora K…

- Ni lo digas…- Dijo Andy con tristeza.- Esa vez fue completamente diferente…

- Para el caso es lo mismo... Otro estúpido accidente… ¡¿Y ESTA VEZ POR QUÉ FUE?... ¡TERESA!... TODO ES POR SU MALDITA CULPA… SI ÉL NO HUBIERA IDO TRAS ELLA… SI ELLA…

- Baja la voz…- Susurró Andy al ver que las personas los miraban.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!...- finalmente estalló.

- COMO QUIERAS… IRÉ A DAR UNA VUELTA… ¡NO SOPORTO ESTAR CERCA DE TI CUANDO TE PONES EN ESE PLAN!...- Sin decir más, la dejó sola. _"¡Maldición!... de escoger que él fuera feliz con alguien… hubiera preferido a Tony… por lo menos era parte de la familia… lo tendría cerca… siempre cerca de mi… pero… lo he perdido definitivamente…"_ volteó al gran ventanal, miró a Andy caminar rumbo a los jardines. _"Andy"…_ Miró el lugar donde se había sentado el chico. Tomó sus cosas y salió a alcanzarlo. _"Karl"…_

_

* * *

_

"No puede ser… otra vez la misma situación…¿Por qué Dios?" Ella intentaba mantener la calma, pero el haber vivido de nuevo la misma angustia, parecía que de un momento a otro perdería toda esperanza y para colmo, en la recepción aún no le decían nada. _"Te arriesgaste por esa chica… a pesar de tus temores… hace 2 años que pasó… y me parece que estoy viviéndolo de nuevo"._

- Clarise…- Ella se sobresaltó.

- Will… - Ella se dirigió a él, quien la abrazó, al instante comenzó a llorar.- Yo… lo siento… no quería que los chicos me vieran así… lo he intentado… he tratado de ser fuerte… pero…

- Tranquila… ellos salieron a tomar un poco de aire… - Se separó un poco.- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Solo me han dicho que los trajeron a urgencias… pero nada sobre su estado… Es todo tan frustrante.- Comenzó a sollozar.

- Todo saldrá bien…- Dijo volviéndola a abrazar, le susurró: - Sabes… eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…

- Will… este momento no es…- Lo intentó reprender al separarse de nuevo de él.

- Pero funcionó… dejaste de llorar… - Dijo secándole las lágrimas.

- Ese viejo truco… algo tiene que siempre funciona…- Dijo sonriendo al sentarse.

- WILLAM… CLARISE… ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?- Ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de la abuela que llegaba en ese momento caminando tan rápidamente como se lo permitían sus piernas, acompañada por Ed y Nancy. William al instante recuperó la compostura, rápidamente lanzó una mirada acusadora a los chicos.

- Lo sentimos tío…- dijo Nancy

- Madre, es mejor que esperes en casa… por tu salud…

- ES MI NIETO Y QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A USTEDES… SEA CUAL SEA LA SITUACIÓN…

- Está bien madre, tranquilízate… - Le ofreció que se sentara junto a Clarise. Con una seña llamó a parte a los chicos, eso no les agradaba, sabían que su tío estaba enfadado por su indiscreción.

- Quisiera pedirles que vayan al Aeropuerto a esperar a los Grandchester…

- Tío, lo sentimos mucho…- Repitió Nancy en un tono tan infantil que molestó más a su tío.

- Ya hablaremos después del asunto… Por el momento quisiera que los esperaran y los lleven a la mansión para que descansen.

- Si… está bien…- Intervino Edward al ver a su hermana a punto de replicar.- ¿A qué hora llegarán?.

- No lo sé… me dijo que saldría inmediatamente… vienen en un jet privado. - Nancy no pudo ocultar su molestia.

_

* * *

_

"Si pudiera recordar… exactamente cuando comenzó a cambiar", se había apartado un poco de su padre, quería pensar durante el tiempo que durara el vuelo a Chicago. Aceptaba que Terry siempre había sido una chica rebelde, temeraria desde pequeña, pero siempre era franca en su forma de hablar y muy cariñosa con las personas, no le importaba asustar a más de uno de los sirvientes cuando trepaba a los árboles o hacía alguna travesura, pero la perdonaban por el ingenio que mostraba para librarse de los castigos. _"Ella tenía 8 años cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron, recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos a la Villa de Escocia sin él… no salía de su habitación… una tarde la encontré en el jardín, mirando con furia uno de los tantos rosales, cuando me acerqué noté que era el favorito de ambos… sin preocuparse de las espinas, tomó las ramas con las manos desnudas y comenzó a destrozarlo…Tenía una mirada que jamás le había visto… Pasó el tiempo, se convirtió en una gran atleta en el Real Colegio San Pablo, quizás era la forma de no pensar en la ausencia de él… Pero después, todo cambió… salía sin permiso, no asistía a clases, la llegaron a castigar por encontrarla fumando o bebiendo… Andaba con muy malas compañías… yo ya no pude cubrirla más… mamá se enfado mucho al saberlo y aunque el tío Alexander intentó ayudarnos, solo empeoró las cosas… Terry… Me duele que no puedas confiar más en mí… Sin saber que te hizo cambiar de esa forma…Con gusto daría mi vida por tu felicidad…"_

* * *

Después de haber sido llevados a emergencias para determinar el estado de cada uno, un doctor finalmente les informó: Terry solo había tenido leves contusiones y un par de costillas rotas… Karl estaba aun inconsciente, sufría varias fracturas. Cuando entraron a su habitación, los sorprendió verlo conectado a los aparatos, Clarise no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, decidió pedir a los demás que fueran a descansar, mientras ella se quedaba con él. No podía dormir, se quedaba contemplando el apuesto rostro de su hijo. No podía hacerse a la idea de que pudiera perderlo. Recordó el día del accidente con Tony, sintió alivio cuando escuchó por el radio que tenía pulso aunque muy débil, cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre e inconsciente al llegar al hospital, olvidó todo, creyó que lo había perdido, pero los doctores solo dijeron que sufría de una leve hipotermia. Recordó lo mal que se sintió al celebrar que estaba vivo, mientras seguía escuchando por el radio el estado de Tony, estaba tan mal herida, que los rescatistas no le parecían optimistas al afirmar que llegaría con vida. _"Karl… hijo, reacciona por favor… ahora hay alguien más que te necesita"_… A unas puertas de ahí, estaba la habitación de Terry.

* * *

Por más que quiso, no pudo seguir enojado con ella. En cuanto llegó a Chicago pidió ir de inmediato al hospital pese a las protestas de los Ligan. Pudo verla, al instante se sintió desarmado, estaba vulnerable, débil. Alice observó que estaba tan agotado, que le dijo que ella se quedaría para estar al pendiente, su padre se negó, William trataría de convencerlo al decirle que quería hablar con él a solas. Se sintió tan apenada al saber que Karl estaba grave, salio de la habitación de su hermana, para ir a verlo, en cuanto entró y lo observó detenidamente, sintió una extraña sensación, se sentía angustiada por él, había tratado muy poco al chico, pero le había agradado desde el momento en que lo conoció, como si ya se hubieran visto en algún otro lugar. Era muy apuesto y quizá por eso Terry siempre estaba a la defensiva con él. Recordó el día que los observó junto a la fuente, era muy obvio que ambos se atraían, le daba gusto por su hermana, ya que él había decidido arriesgarse por ella, _"eso debe significar algo…para ambos…"_.

- Yo… lamento mucho los problemas que te he ocasionado…

- Raoul… no…

- A pesar de… es mi hija…

- Lo sé… y sé también lo cabeza dura que puede llegar ser mi hijo…- Respondió apenado William al ver como estrechaba Raoul la mano de su hija, a quien le habían puesto un sedante y dormía profundamente.

- Es… no puedo explicarme lo que pasa con ella…

- Sé paciente… es poco el tiempo que ha estado aquí… junto a ti…

- Es tan testaruda…

- Algo típico en la familia Grandchester, ¿No lo crees?.- Raoul sonrió amargamente sin quitar la vista de su hija.

- Eso creo…

- Vamos, necesitas descansar…

- Es que no puedo… no quiero dejarla sola… no ahora que tal vez me necesite a su lado…

- Alice se ofreció a cuidarla… Lo mejor de esto es que está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte… ven a descansar… mañana todo estará bien y…

- Lo siento, es tentadora tu oferta… pero es mejor que te lleves a Alice…

- De acuerdo…- Dijo William dándole una palmada en la espalda al retirarse.- Por favor, mantennos al tanto de su estado...- Raoul observaba a su hija. No parecía ser la misma chica rebelde que lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que podía. Le recordaba a la pequeña que siempre le pedía que le leyera algo antes de dormir, reía sin parar cuando él se ponía a actuar los personajes y siempre pedía que lo hiciera una vez más hasta que su madre iba a indicarles que era hora de dormir. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus hijas. Aun cuando le dolía haberse separado de ellas, se sentía un completo egoísta, se perdió los mejores años de sus vidas._ "Si pudiera recuperar ese tiempo… si Terry me lo permitiera…"_

* * *

Se sentía muy desorientada, escuchaba sonidos extraños cerca de ella, quería moverse, pero no podía, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Entreabrió los ojos levemente, pudo notar algunos aparatos cerca de ella, supuso que estaban monitoreando sus signos vitales, "¿_Qué es todo esto?... ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?..."_ Se trató de incorporar_. "¡Maldición!… todo me duele…"_ Encendió la pequeña lámpara que había en la cabecera, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, en una habitación privada, no podía distinguir la silueta que estaba dormida en un sillón cercano. _"Karl…"_ pensó súbitamente, tratando de recordar. _"Debo saber dónde está… seguro que está bien…"_ Con dificultad se quitó las cosas que la monitoreaban, con mucho esfuerzo y muy lentamente, salió de la habitación en penumbras, tratando de no despertar a la persona que estaba ahí. Se sentía completamente mareada y débil, parada en medio del pasillo, se dio cuenta de que en cada puerta aparecían los nombres de los pacientes. "_William Charles Ardley… aquí es…_" no estaba muy lejos de su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, estaba solo, al acercarse a su cama pudo ver que estaba muy mal herido _"Se ve tan tierno... y apuesto"_.

- Karl… ¿Cómo estás?...- Le susurró al acercarse, esperó un momento. No respondió.- Karl… por favor… no te estés burlando de mi… Despierta…

- No reacciona…- Escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas.- Los médicos dicen que ha entrado en estado de coma…- Ella se volteó. Clarise se acercaba poco a poco.- Pero aunque no lo creas, él te escucha… mi pequeño…- Le acomodó el cabello, al escuchar esas palabras, Terry no podía soportar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, señal de que pronto comenzaría a llorar y no lo permitiría, no frente a la madre del chico ni a nadie más.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!... KARL… ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡KAAAAARL!... - Comenzó a gritar desesperada.- ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!… ¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS… LO HAS LOGRADO!… ¡¿CONTENTO?... ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! – Continuó gritándole, entró personal de enfermería, al verla histérica se apresuraron a llevarla a su habitación para colocarle un sedante. Raoul estaba muy apenado por haberse quedado dormido.

- Tranquila Terry… Estará bien… no te preocupes…- Le inquietaba que la hubieran atado para poderla sedar.- El… es un chico muy fuerte…- Acariciaba una de sus manos para calmarla.

- ¡TE ODIO!... ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!...- Aun gritaba mientras forcejeaba.

- Tranquilízate… estarás bien… todo estará bien…- Ella poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

- To-Todo… todo es mi c-culpa…- Comenzaba a decir mientras luchaba contra los efectos del sedante.- Es… e-era m-mejor q-que yo… hubiera mu-muerto…

- Terry… no digas eso… deja de culparte…

- J-jamás… d-debí e-existir…- su padre se sentía frustrado ante sus palabras.- s-solo… c-causo… p-probl-blemas a t-todos…m-me odian…

- No digas eso…

- S-si… h-hace mm-ucho… debí…m-morir…- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que por fin durmiera profundamente. Él se dio cuenta de que Clarise estaba en el umbral de la habitación.

- No te preocupes… es el efecto de…

- No tiene caso que quieras consolarme Clarise… Todo está claro…

- Es mejor que ambos sean honestos y hablen… sino, todo serán meras suposiciones y jamás sabrían los motivos…

- Jamás me había sentido tan mal… Perdóname Clarise…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… ambos chicos son demasiado impulsivos, son jóvenes y no siempre los podremos proteger… ni siquiera de ellos mismos…

* * *

La noticia del accidente se esparció rápidamente, por más que lo intentaron mantener en privado, los medios de comunicación se enteraron. Mucha gente que estimaba a los Ardley enviaba mensajes brindándoles su apoyo. Eran tantos los compañeros del colegio que visitaban al Joven Ardley, que tuvieron que restringir las visitas solo a la familia. El recital que se había preparado, donde debutaría Terry, se canceló hasta que ambos estuvieran bien. Pasaban los días y él no reaccionaba, ella por su parte se había encerrado en sí misma, no quería hablar con nadie. Había pasado una semana, él seguía sin cambios, estaba furiosa con su padre por haber permitido que la ataran para sedarla, sólo Alice se arriesgaba a estar junto a ella, hablarle de las cosas que había visto en la Universidad, sus amigos. Terry simplemente volteaba la cabeza en sentido contrario a todos, ignorándolos.

-Terry… por favor…- Le rogaba Alice.- ¿Por qué ya ni conmigo deseas hablar?... no es tu culpa…

- …

- Debes recobrarte…- Alice tuvo una idea al ver un instrumento musical cerca de su cabecera.- Sé que lo amas… y por lo mismo debes luchar… debes demostrarle cuanto te imp…

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO!... – Estalló la joven arrojando lo que estuviera a su alcance. Al instante palideció de dolor, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR TANTAS IDIOTECES?...- Al instante llegó una enfermera.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!... ¡TODOS!… ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA?... ¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS!...

- Tranquilícese…- Comenzó a decir la enfermera.- Yo… llamaré a su padr…

- Por favor…- Pidió Alice.- Yo me encargo…- se dirigió a la puerta.- La llamaré si se ofrece algo… disculpe...- Cerró, volteó para hablar con su hermana.

- Ahí lo tienes… Ya lograste atraer la atención de los demás… ¿Necesitas algo más para que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que aquí estás?... ¿De lo mucho que te duele?... De esa forma no lograrás que despierte…- Continuó diciendo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al sofá junto a la cama.

- ¡ES QUE NO SÉ DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!...

- ¿Crees que no nos sentimos igual? La frustración de los doctores, sus padres, sus amigos…

- ¡NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLAS!…

- Tú lo amas… digas lo que digas. Y te sientes culpable y frustrada… Deja ya de ser tan cínica con él… con lo que tú sientes… Necesitas…

- ¡VAYA… VAYA!… YA ESTÁ SALIENDO TU ALMA DE DOCTORA CORAZÓN… TÚ Y ÉL SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO… PORQUÉ NO LE CONFIEZAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS… Y RESOLVEMOS EL ASUNTO…- Se burló mientras evitaba mirarla. – ÉL… A MI… NO ME IMPORTA…

- Por favor… deja ya de ser tan orgullosa, estás tan preocupada por él… pero de esta forma nada lograrás… Necesita que estés a su lado, dándole ánimos para que recupere el deseo de vivir… Tú eres quien necesita confesarle tus sentimientos…

- ¡¿CREES CONOCERME BIEN? ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CONMIGO?

- Si no es eso… no sé qué más pueda ser…

- ES… ES SOLO QUE…¡Ungh!... ¡MALDICIÓN! - Intentó incorporarse, pero se llevó las manos a los costados, aún le dolían mucho, frustrada se recostó.- ¡ES TODO… YO… NO PUEDO MAS!…- Estrujaba con fuerza las sábanas, Alice observaba como enrojecían sus nudillos.- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE SENTIR QUE ME ASFIXIO!… ¡DE QUE CAIGO EN UN POSO SIN FONDO!... HAY ALGO QUE QUIERE ESTALLAR EN MI INTERIOR… ¡Y NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO LIBERARME DE ELLO!... _-"debo ser paciente con ella… tarde o temprano logrará sacar lo que sea que la molesta tanto"_. Pensó Alice al verla como luchaba consigo misma mientras hablaba. Sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de romper a llorar.- ODIO… LO… DETESTO SENTIR QUE TODO ESTÁ EN MI CONTRA… YO… YO SOLO QUIERO ALEJARME… DE TODO… DE TODOS… DESPUÉS DE TODO, NADIE ME NECESITA… DESAPARECER PARA SIEMPRE… - Parpadeaba con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. Alice se acercó a la ventana para darle más confianza.

- Sabes que no puedes huir… tarde o temprano debes enfrentar sea lo que sea que te está atormentando, porque todo está en ti… de ti depende que te dejes derrotar o luchar para salir adelante, nadie te puede ayudar en esa lucha personal.

- ¡TÚ… TÚ NO ENTIENDES!…

- Es lo que trato de hacer… y quiero que me ayudes… quiero saber que ha pasado contigo… que fue lo que te convirtió en alguien tan diferente… en ocasiones creo que te estás amargando… ¿Dónde ha quedado la chica tan dulce y alegre que eras?... Quisiera volver a verte con esa intensidad que tenías por la vida… ahora, parece que andas en busca de la muerte… y por si no te has dado cuenta, hay alguien que con gusto lo daría todo por ti… sin esperar que tú le des nada a cambio…- Terry miró el estuche donde guardaba la flauta, sin decir nada, la tomó y comenzó a tocar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta de que una religiosa y un anciano estaban junto a Karl. Ambos le hablaban contándole de los niños del orfanato y sus esperanzas de que pronto se recuperara para que los siguiera visitando.

- Dr. Martin, Hermana Margareth… me alegra que hayan podido venir…

- Hola Annie… Le estábamos diciendo que los chicos preguntan siempre por él.- Respondió la Hermana.

- Y que ahora esperan que sea él el único médico que los vea… Karl, por favor de verdad que necesito tu ayuda con esos bribones…- Dijo riendo el Dr. Martin.

- Es mejor que nos retiremos.- Dijo la Hermana.- Por favor, ¿Podrías avisarnos de cualquier cambio? Todos estamos orando por su recuperación.

- Muchas gracias Hermana… No se preocupen, lo que sea yo les avisaré…- Ambos se retiraron, al comprobar que estaba completamente a solas con él se acercó y lo besó en los labios.- Hola… - Se sentó.- Sabes… he decidido hacerte caso respecto a Andy…- Dijo rápidamente.- Es un buen chico… por ti haría cualquier cosa… ¿Lo sabes verdad?... con tal de verte feliz… con tal de que regreses junto a nosotros… nos sentimos perdidos sin ti… por favor, reacciona… te necesito…- Se había prometido no llorar, pero esta vez era inevitable.- Pase lo que pase… Siempre te amaré…- No muy lejos, se escuchaba una melodía que conocía muy bien y la hacía sentir un extraño hueco.

* * *

Cada vez que iba al hospital, se detenía en la entrada unos momentos para darse valor, siempre a escondidas de su hermana. Ya no soportaba escucharla, bastante había tenido con el regaño del tío William al enterarse de cómo supo la abuela del accidente, como para seguir soportando sus caprichos. Se sentía extraño, no había vuelto a uno desde el accidente de Tony… Pero ni aun así se atrevía a ver a Terry o Karl, sabía que ella estaba recuperándose, pero su primo continuaba en coma. Sabía que ella no deseaba recibir visitas, y le parecía absurdo hablar sin parar con alguien que quizás no le escuchaba. _"Además ¿que le puedo decir?... si ni siquiera nos soportamos…es más que evidente la mutua antipatía… yo no soy como Nancy… detesto la hipocresía…"_ De nuevo se dirigió a la recepción y pidió que llevaran el ramo de flores a Terry. Miró hacia el ascensor, una religiosa y un anciano salían de él, los había visto muchas veces en la residencia de Lakewood, siempre acompañados por su primo. _"¿Qué es lo que tiene que todo el mundo lo admira?"_, muchos chicos del colegio se acercaban a él desde el accidente para preguntar por su primo, _"Ummm… antes ni siquiera querían que estuviera cerca de ellos… incluso los profesores ahora me preguntan por ellos… no sabía lo popular que son con todos… si tan sólo yo pudiera… tener algo así…ser así…"_ sin darle importancia salió atrás de ellos, sólo que tomaron rumbos diferentes.

- ¡Hola Edward!.- Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba con voz sofocada, una chica morena de cabello castaño, se había detenido a un lado de él para tomar aire.

- Hola… ¿Luisa…? – No estaba seguro si ese era su nombre, ella asintió.

- ¿Cómo están Karl y… Grandchester?... Como no podemos verlos…- Dijo más calmada cuando él se detuvo para que se recuperara.

- Bien…- Respondió parcamente.- Sin cambios…

- Yo… yo lo siento… ¿Te puedo acompañar?...

- Si quieres…- Respondió sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la esquina?... Te ves muy mal… Lo demás estaban esperando ahí por si veíamos a alguien de ustedes.- Dijo sonriéndole.

- De… de acuerdo.

* * *

Llegó al anochecer, Alice le había dicho que lo vería en la cafetería, la buscó, estaba sentada junto a un gran ventanal, se veía cansada.

- Hola… ¿Cómo ha estado Terry?

- Un poco más tranquila… deberías venir a verla… tienes que hablar con ella…

- Se negará a que siquiera me acerque.- Dijo con pesar Raoul.

- No debes posponerlo… Aun cuando se empeña en no importarle nada, en ser dura y cínica… no lo es… solo se protege…

- ¿De qué?...

- De todos nosotros… sea lo que sea que haya pasado con ella, si no la hacemos salir de ese duro caparazón que se ha formado, seguirá lastimándose más…

- Pero es imposible…

- Tenemos que ser pacientes… pero firmes… Nunca ha sido lo que parece… solo es autodefensa… Me asusta el hecho de que pueda…

- ¡¿QUEEE?.- Preguntó más preocupado.

- Su… suicidarse…

- ¿La crees capaz?

- Lo dudo… pero con todo lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Tan mal puede estar?... Haré que la vea un psicólogo… buscaré al mejor y…

- Tal vez no sea buena idea… tal vez sólo necesite a nosotros… a su familia… necesita a alguien en quien confiar en estos momentos… y la persona que podría ayudar está en coma…

* * *

Sentía que caía en un poso sin fin… gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nada podía impedir que fuera cayendo… Despertó súbitamente, por suerte no estaba ahí Alice. Miró la mesa que estaba cerca del sillón en el que se sentaba su hermana, había viejos papeles sobre un libro, no pudo evitarlo y se estiró para tratar de tomarlos, ya casi los tenía cuando tiró de ellos y todo lo que estaba cerca cayó haciendo mucho ruido.

- Srita… ¿Qué pasó aquí?.- Preguntó un enfermero entrando rápidamente, muy asustado.

- Oh… yo… yo lo siento…- Lo sorprendió escucharla tan amable y apenada, sabiendo lo difícil que era.- Intentaba alcanzar…

- Para eso tiene el timbre junto a su cabecera… por si necesita algo…- Dijo tímidamente mientras recogía las cartas.- Tome… son muy antiguas… debe cuidarlas mucho… ya no se ve algo así…

- Si… Gracias…- Dijo Terry tomándolas.- Y… discúlpeme…- Le sonrió, _"Después de todo no es tan terrible"_ pensó al sentir como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Si necesita algo más solo llame…

- Gracias…- El chico salió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. "_Aun así no he perdido el toque"_. Comenzó a ver las cartas, todas estaban firmadas por T. G. G. _"Vaya, por lo visto son cartas escritas sin la menor intención de enviar... siempre para_ _'Mi Querida Tarzán Pecosa'… ahora comprendo la enorme curiosidad de Alice por ellas" _y comenzó a leer:

"_Mi Querida Tarzán Pecosa":_

_Me siento tan extraño llamándote así… Perdóname por haberme ido… Pero era lo mejor para los dos…desearía haberte traído conmigo…y al diablo con los demás…_

Se pasó un buen rato leyéndolas, hasta que fue interrumpida por la visita de William.

- Hola Terry…

- Sr.… Ardley… yo…- Empezó a titubear apenada.

- Yo lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó el caballero sentándose.- Perdóname.

- No…lo no entiendo…

- Quiero disculparme por no haber venido a verte…

- No… no se preocupe…yo comprendo que… que ust…

- No te culpo por lo de Karl…- La dejó sin habla, ya que eso era lo que se esperaba por parte de todos los Ardley.- Es un chico muy testarudo, siempre poniendo a los demás antes que él… Le preocupas demasiado… tanto como para haber olvidado su pánico…

- No… no entiendo…

- Hace 2 años que falleció Tony… no sabemos bien lo que pasó…- Se dirigió a la ventana, para continuar hablando.- Estábamos de vacaciones en Alaska, salieron a dar un paseo en snowmoviles, al no saber nada de ellos comenzamos a buscarlos, a la mañana siguiente los encontraron, uno de los transportes estaba totalmente deshecho y a poca distancia ambos estaban refugiados en una cueva, ambos estaban heridos, pero Tony estaba muy mal, murió en el camino al hospital; Karl estaba inconsciente debido a la hipotermia…

- Yo… lo lamento… - Pudo decir al fin.- Por todo…

- No te preocupes… solo debes recuperarte…- William miró los papeles que tenía en su regazo, quería animarla por lo que cambió rápidamente de tema.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera?

- Ha… esto… son unas viejas cartas que la curiosa de mi hermana encontró en Nueva York… de un tal T. G. G… es curioso que siendo de la familia no le conoz…

- Terrence Greum Grandchester…- Respondió automáticamente William interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?... – Preguntó muy intrigada, _"Alice se pasó un buen tiempo tratando de saber el significado de las iniciales"_. Su expresión cambió al observarlo penetrantemente.- Es curioso que nosotros no tengamos ni idea de quien fue él… y usted…

- Hasta donde sé, por él es que hay tan estrecha amistad entre ambas familias…

- Entonces usted tiene muchas respuestas para nosotras…- Dijo mirándolo de forma extraña.

* * *

Todo ese tiempo Nancy había querido ver a Karl, pero solo de pensar que se toparía con los Grandchester, la enfurecían por completo ya que estaba en el mismo piso que ELLA y junto a su habitación. Quería que su hermano la ayudara a alejar a Teresa de ellos de una buena vez por todas, pero él se había negado rotundamente, estaba furiosa con todos. En especial por que al parecer nadie le guardaba rencor a esa chica, ni siquiera Annie, quien había comenzado a salir con Andy, ignorando por completo a su hermano, _"Seguramente Karl tendría que ver con tal cambio…"._ La abuela estaba molesta con ellos por la forma en que habían discutido en su presencia. _"¡¿COMO ES QUE PUEDEN ACEPTARLA… AUN CON TODO LO QUE LE HIZO A KARL?_"…_ ¡ MALDITA SEA!..._

* * *

La Orden Religiosa que se encargaba del Orfanato "El Hogar de Pony", había decidido realizar una misa para orar por la pronta recuperación de ambos chicos, por lo que se reunieron tanto el personal de servicio de las mansiones de Chicago y Lakewood, los compañeros del colegio, los profesores y demás miembros de la familia Ardley, incluidos los padres de Antonia que se habían ido a vivir a Escocia, regresaron para algo tan importante, se sentían tan apenados por la suerte de Karl. Los padres de Terry se reunieron por primera vez desde el divorcio (obviamente aun sentían algo, estaban muy nerviosos uno frente al otro) y les sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que apreciaba a los Ardley, en especial a Karl. Lo hicieron de forma privada, ya que desde el accidente los reporteros estaban al acecho de cualquier acontecimiento. La vieja capilla fue adornada con los primeros retoños de "Dulces Candys" de Lakewood, lo que hizo llorar a la madre de Antonia, quien se había aficionado a seguir la tradición familiar de cuidar de esos rosales en especial.

* * *

En cuanto pudo moverse un poco más, decidió ir a verlo… Aprovechando que Alice no estaba. Salio de su habitación, Karl estaba solo, se detuvo cerca de los aparatos que estaban monitoreando sus signos, se sentó cerca de él, era la primera vez que lo podía observar detenidamente, a pesar de estar inconsciente, tenía una expresión tan serena. Se acercó más a él.

- Hola Karl… - Susurró a su oído.- ¿Me escuchas?... Creo… creo que jamás se me ha dado bien hablar sola… Todo el mundo cree que quizás… escuches todo lo que te digamos…- Dijo al sentarse por fin.- Esto… esto es tan difícil… - Comenzaba a sentir sus ojos humedecerse, pestañeaba fuertemente para evitarlo.- Sólo… quiero que regreses… todo el mundo te extraña… ¡Rayos Karl!... Necesito escuchar tus ridículas burlas sobre mi forma de tocar… - Intentó bromear. Acercó nuevamente su rostro, tocándolo con el dorso de su mano, tenía cierto temor a que abriera sus ojos y perderse en ellos.- Necesito que estés a mi lado en el recital… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?... Necesito que me des tu apoyo en ese momento… eres el mejor ejecutante que haya escuchado…- sentía el impulso de besarlo al mirar sus labios un poco resecos, escuchó una voz acercándose a la habitación, por lo que salió lo más rápidamente que pudo, chocando con una enfermera. "_No puedo… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?... ¿Qué es lo que siento?"_. Regresó a su habitación, al ver la flauta al lado de su cabecera, comenzó a tocar. Después de un rato, observó el montón de cartas que estaba a su lado, _"¿Qué es?... ¿Qué es realmente lo que siento hacia ti?... ¿No puedo amar?... ¿N… no sé amar?... ¿Así se siente… amar?... esto es una tortura…" _

* * *

Alice se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermana tan absorta en la lectura de las cartas de Terrence, que pensó que le ayudarían a sentirse mejor.

- ¿Y dices que yo soy una entrometida?.- Terry levantó la cabeza sorprendida.- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para revisar en mis cosas…

- Da la casualidad que tú dejaste esto olvidado…- Dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado.- Y como no se te ocurrió dejar algo en qué entretenerme…

- Entonces ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

- ¿De qué?.- Respondió burlándose, mientras las colocaba en la mesa de noche.

- Pienso que te da una perspectiva completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez se llegó a escuchar de él dentro de la familia. – Dijo Alice.

- Yo no recuerdo haber escuchado algo…

- Yo recuerdo al tío Alexander…- Dijo Alice mientras hacía memoria.- en alguna ocasión… en el mausoleo… que está en la villa de Escocia… se dirigió a una tumba en particular… pero no puedo recordar lo que dijo… solo lo vi hacer algo repugnante… él escupió sobre la lápida…- Le pareció extraño que en cuanto nombrara a su tío, Terry hiciera un gesto muy extraño.

- ¿Qué le pasó antes de escribir todo esto?.- Se preguntó en voz alta la morena.- Parece alguien muy desgraciado…

- No lo sé… continué buscando las llaves de los diarios… pero nada…- Alice decidió preguntarle algo.- ¿Has hablado con papá?...

- No…- contestó cortante. – No quiero hacerlo…

- Dime… ¿por qué tanto rencor hacia él?...

- Estoy cansada…- Dijo dando la vuelta para fingir que dormiría. Se molestó tanto con ella, que se le olvidó hablarle de la visita del Sr. Ardley.

* * *

El día que darían de alta a Terry, Mandy, Annie, Patrick y Andy fueron a verla para acompañarla a la mansión, aún tenía que guardar un poco de reposo. Cuando entraron la vieron de pie mirando por la ventana.

- Hola… hemos venido a acompañarte.- La saludó alegremente Mandy.

- Todos ustedes son… increíbles…- Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Patrick sin comprender.

- Primero que nada…- Dijo dándose la vuelta, se notaba que no había podido dormir, estaba muy seria.- Quiero pedirles perdón por…

- No es necesario.- Dijo Andy interrumpiéndola.- Conocemos muy bien a Karl, sabemos perfectamente que de todas formas lo hubiera hecho… así que nadie está molesto contigo.- Annie estaba recargada en el umbral de la habitación, miró hacia fuera en cuanto escuchó esto.- Creo que tú le ayudaste a superar algo… en contra de su voluntad…

- ¿Qué pudo ser?.- Preguntó incrédula, mientras se sentaba en el sillón con dificultad.

- Superó su miedo a conducir… no lo había hecho desde… el accidente con Tony.- Respondió Annie, saliendo de la habitación.

- Pero… yo lo he visto…- Fingió Terry no saberlo, al recordar el día que salieron junto con William rumbo al colegio.

- Siempre usaba el piloto automático… siempre lo hacía creyendo que no lo veíamos… lo hacía para demostrar que ya había superado todo…- Dijo Andy.- No volvió a conducir… incluso dejó el equipo de MotoCross…

- Vaya… no tenía idea…- Respondió seriamente.

- ¿Estás lista?.- Preguntó Annie entrando con Alice.

- Si… claro…- Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se adelantaron. Al pasar por la habitación de Karl, Terry se detuvo. Alice sin decirle nada se adelantó. Ella entró, le molestaba el continuo sonido que emitían los monitores. Se acercó a él _"por favor… despierta…"_ se acercó y lo besó en la frente, _"Todos te necesitamos…"_ Salio a alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

William esperaba a los chicos en la recepción, tan pronto como se enteró que darían de Alta a Terry, avisó a Raoul, pasó directamente de la oficina para acompañar a los chicos, en lo que le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Al verlos salir del ascensor se acercó y le dio un ramo de rosas blancas a la chica, que se quedó sorprendida.

- Es para celebrar tu recuperación.- dijo.

- Gracias… Son muy hermosas…- Su expresión se puso algo triste, pero rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa.- Me recuerdan a la villa de Escocia, había un rosal de este tipo…

- ¿Por qué dices que había?.- Preguntó Mandy. Ella se comenzó a sonrojar un poco.

- Se… secó…- Mintió. Alice la volteó a ver.

- Qué lástima… veo que te gustaba mucho… por suerte, aquí hay muchos… no han vuelto a florecer como cuando Tony los cuidaba, pero hacemos lo que podemos por mantenerlos… Han sido ganadores en los concursos… Un maravilloso tesoro familiar… que no cualquiera puede tener y cuidar, porque su técnica de cultivo es distinta a la que se sigue para sembrar otra clase de rosas… Esta extirpe es muy especial y necesita cuidados muy específicos – Dijo con orgullo William.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Dulce Candy…- Al escuchar el nombre, un extraño escalofrío la recorrió, fue tan extraño. Aspiró su aroma mientras subía a la camioneta. Andy conduciría para que su tío continuara conversando con la chica.

- Dulce Candy…- Repitió ella. Ya había escuchado alguna vez ese nombre, pero no podía recordar donde o cuando.

- Es una historia familiar…- Dijo William.- Hace muchísimos años un chico de la familia, cuidaba el enorme jardín de Lakewood, creado por su madre, quien falleció aun siendo él muy pequeño, después conoció a una chica que parecía un ángel, muy linda, con un alma gentil, bondadosa, llena de vitalidad, que contagió de alegría a todos… aun en la severa matriarca, con sus múltiples travesuras... Como era huérfana, no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, así que el chico le dijo que la próxima vez que se vieran, él le regalaría una rosa y ese día sería su cumpleaños. La primera rosa, de una estirpe especial que él había estado creando y cuidando para ella, la llamó Dulce Candy… en su honor…

- Supongo que se amaban.- Dijo Patrick escuchando por primera vez la historia.- Se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.- Terminó riendo.

- Si… pero… no terminó todo tan bien.- Dijo Annie

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Patrick.

- Él se accidentó, cayó de un caballo y murió…- Respondió Annie.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella?... – Preguntó intrigada Terry.

- Por un tiempo estuvo muy triste, pero comprendió que tenía que vivir su vida y lograr su felicidad…y a pesar de los altibajos, lo logró… Aún así, siguió cuidando de los rosales en honor a él…- Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento.

- En el hospital me pareció ver muchos de esos rosales.- Dijo Patrick interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Teresa.

- Si… como benefactora de los hospitales, orfanatorios, albergues, casas de asistencia social. decidió donar algunos…- Continúo diciendo William. Terry escuchaba con atención, comenzaba a relacionar algunas cosas. Alice y ella se miraron. -… decía que quería que todas las personas los vieran y disfrutaran un poco de un regalo tan especial, como lo fue el chico que las creó…

- ¿Se trata de su tatarabuela?.- Preguntó Alice al recordar los recortes de periódico que había estado leyendo en la habitación secreta.

- Si… La mujer más destacada y admirada de la familia Ardley: Candice White Ardley…- Ya no pudo continuar hablando, habían llegado a la mansión, ayudaron a Terry a descender de la camioneta, subir los pocos escalones de la entrada, al abrirse la puerta, en cuanto llegó al recibidor:

- ¡SORPRESA!.- Varios chicos y chicas del colegio gritaron al encender las luces. No lo podía creer, se acercaban a ella para darle palabras de aliento, abrazarla y saludarla. Su padre la miraba desde la gran escalera… Por primera vez desde que llegó de Londres, la veía feliz…

* * *

El sabía que no debería abrumarla, pero no podía seguir posponiendo más su conversación con su hija, William y Alice le habían dicho que debería hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Esa mañana la invitaría a pasear con él. Se acercó a su habitación, aun era temprano, pero dentro se podía escuchar una suave melodía. Decidió hablar con ella. Tocó a su puerta y esperó.

- Adelante…- Al ver de quien se trataba, su expresión cambió.- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!...- Estaba molesta porque él había visto una parte de ella muy vulnerable cuando la sedaron: sus pensamientos.

- No me importa… soy tu padre y me vas a escuchar…

- ¿A CASO ALGUNA VEZ DEJASTE ALGO PARA HACERLO?... SIEMPRE TE IMPORTÓ MÁS LO TUYO QUE NOSOTRAS…

- Si es así… ¿Por qué Alice ha decidido darme otra oportunidad?

- POR QUE ES ESTÚPIDA… UNA ILUSA… MUY FÁCIL DE CONVENCER… DE TODO…

- Dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que puédamos comunicarnos?

- DEJARME EN PAZ… - Se incorporó del sofá.- ¡NUNCA HAS ESTADO CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABA!… ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO YO… Y SOLO YO QUIEN HA TENIDO QUE RESOLVER SUS PROBLEMAS…!

- Dime por favor… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo para que me odies tanto?

- QUÉ CASO TIENE…

- Sé que ya es tarde… pero necesito saberlo… y si de alguna forma podemos encontrar juntos la solución, quiero ayudarte…

- ¡¿ESTOY ESCUCHANDO BIEN?... UN NOBLE ROGÁNDOLE A SU HIJA… - Hizo una mueca sardónica.- ¡VAYA!… DE ALGO TE SIRVIÓ DESPUÉS DE TODO ABANDONAR INGLATERRA… LA VIEJA ARROGANCIA DE LA NOBLEZA SE HA DESVANECIDO POCO A POCO…

- Si eso es lo que crees… entonces eso ha pasado… Quiero que sepas que ahora estaré en todo momento para ti y tu hermana… sea lo que sea…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!...- Exclamó exasperada. Dirigiéndose a la ventana. Le era más fácil lidiar con él enfadado. Miraba los botones de los rosales, para evitar que se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Solo quiero que escuches lo siguiente: dejé Inglaterra, no por los estúpidos negocios que tenía aquí como has de pensar, ni por problemas con tu madre (todo fue una trampa para ocasionarnos problemas y finalmente divorciarnos)… - se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba Terry. Ambos se daban la espalda.- Ni aun por ustedes… yo no quería alejarme de su lado… - Respiró hondo para continuar.- Los politiquillos se aseguraron de causarme tantos problemas para que no regresara… seguramente has sabido los constantes problemas que ha habido respecto a quienes son los "legítimos herederos del ducado de Grandchester", a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero a los demás no… incluso tu abuela insistía en que debía reclamar mi legítimo derecho… Por ser descendiente del hijo mayor de Richard Grandchester: Terrence Greum… a quien siempre se le tuvo por un bastardo… sin derecho al título… ni a nada más… La profesión que eligió y su boda con una actriz le complicó más las cosas a su padre… Quien está más interesado en ese asunto es tu tío Alexander… él es el que…

- ¡A MI NO TIENES PORQUÉ CONTARME ESAS HISTORIAS ABSURDAS!… ¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO TIENEN?.- Se burló.- ¿100 AÑOS O MÁS?... ES LA RAZÓN MÁS PATETICA QUE HE ESCUCHADO.- Una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, Se dio vuelta lentamente, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.- Ya entiendo… usaste el mismo cuento para convencer a Alice… ahora sé porqué está obsesionada con lo referente a él…

- A ella no le he contado nada…- La interrumpió.- solo decidió que ambos nos debíamos dar una segunda oportunidad para conocernos y volver a ser una familia…- Ella le dio la espalda de nuevo, intentando contener su ira.

- "Que conmovedor cuento de hadas"… pero ya no soy una niña…

- ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UNA MUY CAPRICHOSA Y EGOÍSTA!.- Estalló por fin Raoul.

- ¡ENTONCES DÉJAME EN PAZ!…- Gritó más fuerte que antes.

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!… ME PREOCUPAS… ERES MI HIJA Y TE AMO…- Se quedó sorprendida.- Y LUCHARÉ POR DEMOSTRARTELO… NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME TARDE…NI CUANTAS VECES ME DESPRECIES…- El se acercó a ella para intentar abrazarla, pero al sentir su presencia se giró bruscamente, su mirada lo congeló.

- ¡LARGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!...

- Está bien… pero esta conversación no ha terminado.- Y sin más salió, ella sintió de nuevo que estaba apunto de llorar. _"Con llorar no ganas nada… y pierdes todo…"_, se decía enfadada.

* * *

Eleanor estaba en los jardines, observaba los hermosos rosales que ahí crecían, especialmente los blancos que estaban a punto de abrirse los botones, aun así podía percibir el dulce aroma. Estaba tan apenada con él de la conducta de su hija. Había sido difícil poder controlarla en Inglaterra, pero jamás había llegado a tanto.

- Me preguntaba ¿en donde podrías estar? – Ella se dio la vuelta.

¿- Cómo te fue?

- Jamás creí que tuviera un carácter tan difícil…

- Tan similar al tuyo…

- Si… parece ser un rasgo característico de los Grandchester.- Se quiso burlar.- Aún entre nosotros es difícil de manejar…

- Yo… debo regresar pronto a Londres…- Dijo Ella nerviosamente. – Alexander…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?... ¿No ha hecho ya suficiente daño?.- Preguntó Raoul sentándose junto a ella.

- Quiere que pongas por escrito tu renuncia al título…

- ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga?... ¡ES UN ABSOLUTO IDIOTA!… jamás se nos ha reconocido… Esto es absurdo… Yo no quiero nada de la nobleza… NI UN SOLO TÍTULO NOBILIARIO… ¡MALDITA SEA!... Lo haré si con eso nos dejara en paz… Sólo quiero que nos deje en paz…

- También quiere que renuncies a tus propiedades allá…

- ¡ESO SI QUE NO!... ¡NO RENUNCIARÉ A LA VILLA DE ESCOCIA!... ¡PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON LO DEMÁS!… PERO ESA ES MI HERENCIA PARA NUESTRAS HIJAS…¡ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!... COMO DESEARÍA PODER ESTAR ALLÁ Y ROPERLE…

- Haré lo que pueda para evitarlo…- Dijo acercándose Eleanor para tranquilizarlo, ella misma se sentía frustrada por la situación.- Hablaré con…

- Me preocupas más tú… estando allá, cerca de esos… - Ella le sonrió con pesar, Raoul la retuvo un poco más, avergonzado de su arranque, la tomó de la mano, poniéndola nerviosa.- Aparte de todo esto… ¿Cómo has estado?

* * *

No había salido para nada de su habitación después de que su padre la había visitado, por lo que decidió ir al río a la mañana siguiente. Pronto regresaría a Nueva York con su hermana… la intrigaba lo que él le contó… Lo que más le desagradaba es que Alexander saliera en la conversación.

- Terry… ¿Cómo te sientes?...- Ella empezó a buscar de donde provenía la voz. Hasta que la vio, cerca del Portal de Agua.- Me da gusto ver que ya estás mejor…

- Madre…- Se acercó a ella, pero se mantuvo a una prudente distancia.

- Me da gusto ver que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti…- Se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.- ¿Qué te pasa?...

- ¿SOLO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS O EN GENERAL?.- Dijo con cinismo.

- No quiero discutir contigo… Estaba tan preocupada por ti… por ese chico…

- ¿A CASO TÚ VAS A HACER LO QUE NADIE MÁS HA HECHO?

- No sé de lo que estás hablando…- Eleanor estaba tranquila, por lo que Terry decidió bajar el tono de voz.

- Todo el mundo dice: "No tienes por que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, él siempre ha actuado así"… pero sé que en el fondo, todos me odian… ¿TÚ SI ME REPROCHARÁS MI MALA CONDUCTA QUE CASI NOS MATA?…- Dijo sentándose en una piedra, sin mirar a su madre.

- ¿Por qué no puedes creer en ellos? ¿Es tan difícil de creer que hay personas con buenas intenciones… que de verdad puedan comprenderte?... No todo el mundo es malo… Debes aprender a confiar…

- ¿Tú confías en ellos?

- Siempre… - Se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.- Debes aprender a hacerlo… pero sobre todo… aprender a perdonarte tu misma…

- Sé cuanto lo aprecian todos… lo aman… y yo…- Comenzaba s temblarle la voz.

- ¿Tú lo amas?...- preguntó intentando abrazarla.

- LO APRECIO…- La interrumpió al pararse bruscamente.- Es el tipo de amigo con el que siempre quise contar…

- Creo que por ese "aprecio" deberías poner todo de tu parte para que salga adelante… demostrarles a todos lo arrepentida que estás, si es que de verdad no crees en sus palabras…

- Es… solo… que… ¡DEMONIOS!...

- Sé que no es fácil… pero debes intentarlo…- Dijo abrazándola, esta vez no se negó, al contrario, le pareció que la estrechaba fuertemente, sintió algo cálido caer en su delgada blusa; sabía perfectamente que tan orgullosa era, pero a final de cuentas, el chico de alguna forma la había cambiado.

- Vamos… todos nos esperan…

- ¿Nos esperan… todos? – Preguntó con cierto recelo.

- Antes de ir al aeropuerto, quiero pasar al hospital para ver a Karl… Tu padre y Alice regresan hoy a Nueva York… Quiero estar segura de que todo estará bien entre ustedes…

* * *

Clarise llevaba muchas noches al lado de su hijo, no quería separarse de él, solo William la había podido relevar, mientras estaba con él, le contaba cosas que recordaba cuando era pequeño y las travesuras que realizaba con sus primos, le decía lo orgullosa que se sentía de él. Estaba leyéndole un libro cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- Hola Clarise…- Ella se volteó, Eleanor estaba ahí, junto con su familia.

- Hola… Pasen…- dijo algo nerviosa.

- Hemos venido a despedirnos… es importante que regrese a Londres.- Dijo Eleanor acercándose a la cama de Karl.

- ¿Algún cambio?...- Preguntó Raoul, mientras Alice se acercaba junto con su hermana.

- No… - dijo apesadumbrada.- Will vendrá en unos momentos… pero yo no…

- Lo encontramos en la recepción…- La interrumpió Terry de forma suave.-… yo… le dije que ambos deberían descansar…- Clarise iba a protestar.- Permítame estar junto a él… Me gustaría que acompañara a mis padres al aeropuerto… Ustedes necesitan tomar un poco de aire…

- Yo no quisiera causarte molestias…

- Ya es bastante con las que he ocasionado yo…- Respondió en un tono bastante extraño.- Su pongo que usted y mis padres tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar…

- Pero tú aun no estás bien… y debes estar en reposo…

- Por favor Sra. Ardley, no le quite la intención a Terry.- La apoyó Alice.- No todos los días puedo escuchar una oferta como esa…- Bromeó la rubia, causando una leve sonrisa en Clarise.

- Está bien… Gracias… Eres una chica muy dulce…- Dijo Clarise dándole un abrazo, lo cual desconcertó a un más a Terry. Se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente, salio al pasillo acompañada de los Grandchester. Terry se sentó junto a él, no sabía que decirle.

- De verdad que todos ustedes son muy extraños… no se portan como toda una familia aristócrata, esnobs…- Comenzó a hablarle, no pudo evitar ser un poco sarcástica, después se arrepintió, _"¿Y si alguien de ellos escuchara como me burlo?"_.-… es decir… su nobleza no es de nombre, ni por título… todos ustedes cuentan con nobleza de corazón… dan sin pedir nada a cambio, apoyan y protegen a los más necesitados… no hacen distinción de clase, tratan a todos como iguales… - Se acercó a él un poco más.- Karl… Perdóname… Por… por favor… siento mucho… todo…- comenzó a sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta.- No sabía qué tan importante serías para mi… ¡Kaaarl!... te necesito… te necesito tanto… jamás había conocido a alguien como tú… quiero que me enseñes a ser como tú…

* * *

*Estaba en su habitación, mientras miraba hacia el lago, no podía evitar estar pensando en lo que estaría haciendo él en esos momentos, sus amigas la ven tan extraña, que se preocupan por ella, le dicen que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, así que para animarse van a dar un paseo, en el camino, él sale a su encuentro haciéndoles burla como siempre, sus amigas le temen tanto, pero ella les dice que no le hagan caso, no es malo; él la llama, por lo que acepta ir con él, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigas.

Se sientan cerca de la orilla del lago, le pide que le cuente lo que pasó con su madre, él le cuenta todo; después de un momento toma una decisión, diciéndole que ahora es tiempo de que ella salga de su caparazón, no comprende lo que quiere decir, la lleva hasta donde tiene atado un caballo, al escucharlo se asusta, él ignora sus negativas, la sube con él a la fuerza e inicia el galope. Ella empieza a recordar la muerte de Anthony, comienza a gritar, pide que se detenga, pero no lo hace, al parecer incita al caballo a ir más deprisa, mientras le dice que grite, que lo llame, que haga lo que quiera, pero que él no irá. El quería que comprendiera que el otro chico no iría en su ayuda, que no volvería jamás. Al escucharlo decir esto, se comienza a tranquilizar. Ella cierra los ojos asustada, mientras llora y lo abraza con fuerza. _"Anthony está muerto… nunca volverá… Abre los ojos… mira a tu alrededor"_… Ella lo hace, comienza a ver el campo verde, a escuchar el trino de los pájaros, a sentir el aire en su rostro. _"Mira adelante… siempre adelante… nunca hacia atrás… piensa y siente que estás viva__"…_ Ella dirige la vista hacia el frente, comienza a disfrutar de la cabalgata, _"Anthony está muerto, pero nosotros estamos vivos… como los árboles y las flores… arroja todo el dolor de tu corazón"…_ Al escuchar sus palabras, ella sentía como por fin éste iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaban por el bosque…

_*Capítulo 44 "Lazos de Sangre"_

* * *

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

_**Liberando el Pasado**_

_**Por Nep**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

Era muy temprano. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en la cama del chico, mientras sostenía su mano. El sueño que había tenido era tan extraño, como todos los demás… ¿por qué nunca podía ver los rostros?

- ¡Buenos Días!…- La saludó alegremente una joven enfermera rubia.

- Ummmm… Buenos Días…- Dijo tratando de contener un bostezo. Se estiró un poco pero se sentía muy adolorida.

- En tus condiciones es mejor que estés en reposo.- Dijo alegremente mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación.- Sé que estuviste con él en el accidente… y un par de costillas rotas, no son cualquier cosa…- Se quedó pensativa un momento, la alegría se reflejaba incluso en sus ojos verdes, al dirigirle una sonrisa pícara.- Tal vez harías más caso si lo escuchara de cierto joven que no quiere despertar... Según sé, quiere ser médico…

- No comprendo…- Dijo algo incómoda, mientras observaba la energía y simpatía que emanaba la enfermera, mientras acomodaba los almohadones de Karl.

- Debes hablar con él… ser optimista… cuéntale de todo lo que se está perdiendo… ¡Es un hermoso día, señor dormilón!… ¡Y la joven que lo acompaña, espera ver su hermosa sonrisa!- Siguió diciendo mientras tomaba sus signos vitales. Terry no pudo evitarlo, se había sonrojado.- Tal vez no estés muy convencida de que él te pueda escuchar… pero lo hace…- Dijo guiñándole un ojo al salir.- Confía en mi… El escucharte lo ayudará… - La morena se sentía desconcertada.

- ¡ESPERA! – Como pudo se levantó, pero al salir no vio a la enfermera por ningún lado.

* * *

Por increíble que pareciera, a todos les resultaba aburrido el colegio sin el joven Ardley, que disfrutaba hacer bromas junto a su primo Andy, que ni ahora se animaba a hacer o decir algo gracioso. Siempre preguntaban por él. Annie extrañaba verlo junto a Andy, discutiendo alguna nueva travesura, anhelaba verlo durante los ensayos de música. Andy no comprendía a que se debía ese cambio de Annie, ahora quería estar junto a él, solo se negaba a ir al hospital a ver a Karl, diciendo que la deprimía mucho el lugar. Incluso Mandy había dejado de hacer sus locos inventos, se limitaba a pasar horas en la biblioteca a solas o con Patrick.

* * *

William y Clarise se preocupaban por Terry, que ahora no quería dejar de estar al lado de Karl, aun no estaba en buenas condiciones, pero ella insistía en ayudarlos a cuidar de él.

- ¿No te parece que está siendo muy dura consigo misma?.- Preguntó Clarise cuando llegaban al hospital para ver a su hijo.

- Pienso que deberíamos dejarla… no ha de ser tan fácil para ella…- Respondió William mientras subían al ascensor.- Después de todo, sabe que nadie la culpa por lo sucedido… eso es lo más difícil de asimilar tal vez para ella…

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó en cuanto se toparon al salir él del despacho de su padre, al verla entrando por la puerta de servicio.- Creí que "tenías cosas más importantes que hacer"…

- NO TE IMPORTA…

- Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué eres la única, aparte de mi… que no ha ido al hospital?- Dijo apoyándose en la pared con una sonrisa socarrona.- "¿No decías amarlo?"…

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!...

- Lo siento… es solo que no te entiendo… Espera un momento…- Dijo burlonamente, mientras se recargaba en la pared, como si estuviera meditando lo que diría.-… ya sé lo que pasa… No soportas el hecho de que nuevamente alguien te haya ganado la partida…

- ES MEJOR QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS EN MIS ASUNTOS…- En ese momento se escuchó el claxon de un auto.- ¡Vaya!… hasta que alguien te viene a buscar… me pregunto… ¿Quién podrá ser?... -Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada para asomarse por una ventana.- Pero "¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Una chica?...- Dijo al ver que ésta hacía señas desde el auto.

- ¿Te importa?...

- Pero mira nada más quien ha podido aprovechar mejor toda la situación…

- No sé de qué hablas…

- Estás aprovechando que mi querido Karl está "fuera de combate", para salir con sus "amiguitas"…

- Yo no estoy aprovechando nada… sus amigos se han acercado a mi… no comiences a confundir las cosas…

- Claro… eso fue muy astuto de tu parte…

- Piensa lo quieras… pero la verdad… tienes envidia de que he podido hacer algunos amigos y tú no… ¿Es por eso que estás tan amargada?…- Suspiró resignado.- Nos veremos más tarde "querida hermana"…- Salio sin darle oportunidad a contestarle, ella furiosa lo miró saludar a los chicos que lo esperaban. _"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"_

* * *

Poco después de que se fueran los padres de Karl, Andy y Mandy llegaron, encontraron a Terry, leyendo en voz alta algo que parecía ser un poema. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se calló abruptamente.

- ¿Por qué no continuas?.- Preguntó Andy.

- No… yo…es… solo que… que bueno que vinieron a verlo…- Comenzó a titubear.- Es… es decir… pasen… tengo que hacer una llamada…

- Claro, no te preocupes…- Respondió Mandy intentando contener una sonrisa, al verla nerviosa.- Estaremos aquí un rato…

- Por cierto… toma.- Dijo Andy entregándole algunas hojas.- Estos son los apuntes…

- Ha… si… gracias...- Dijo apenada mientras se dirigía de espaldas a la puerta.- Bueno… en un momento regreso.- Salió, ambos chicos sonrieron ampliamente, Andy se acercó a la mesa donde Terry había dejado el libro que leía.

- Vaya, Vaya…- Dijo al tiempo que se lo mostraba a Mandy.- Romeo y Julieta…

- No se te vaya a ocurrir avergonzarla más…

- Claro que no… sólo que nunca me imaginé que pudiera gustarle algo… tan cursi…

- Es el libreto de la obra…

- "Oh Romeo… ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?"… - Comenzó a bromear Andy exagerando cada gesto y movimiento.

- Eres un…

- Está bien… ya no diré más…- Dijo mientras regresaba el libreto a su lugar. Por más que se esforzaban, no podían sonar tan alegres como les hubiera gustado al hablarle al chico dormido, después de un largo tiempo, regresó Terry.

- Terry, tienes que cuidarte también…- Dijo Andy cuando ella entró.- No intentes sentirte la súper…

- Yo estoy bien.- Dijo de forma cortante, Mandy le hizo una seña a Andy.

- Lo sabemos,… es solo que…

- Lo que Andy quiere decir es que también nos preocupas… como no has querido dejar el hospital…

- Sé que no me culpan… pero yo no puedo evitarlo… me preocupa que no despierte... - Dijo mientras evitaba que la miraran al rostro.- Es… es el primer amigo verdadero con el que cuento… y yo…

- No quieres perderlo.- Finalizó Mandy, sorprendiéndola.

- No te preocupes por él… Es fuerte, ya verás que pronto estará bien.- Dijo Andy mientras le sonreía.

- Nos vamos…- dijo Mady al acercarse y apoyar una mano en su hombro.- Sé que ambos estarán bien.

* * *

Annie esa tarde estaba ayudando a Patrick a buscar en la biblioteca algo que pudiera ayudar en la recuperación de Karl, pero no era mucho, desanimados dejaron de buscar. Todo dependía únicamente de él.

- Estoy cansada.- Dijo dando un suspiro mientras descendía la escalera.

- Nada… en lo poco que he encontrado, todos coinciden en que él debe recuperar su deseo de vivir…- dijo Patrick cerrando ruidosamente un gran libro de Psicología.

- Siempre lo vi como… alguien que podría salir adelante de cualquier cosa… que no necesitaba de nadie para lograr las cosas… que era muy fuerte…

- Tal vez ese es nuestro error…

- No te entiendo…

- Su preocupación era ver que todos estuvieran bien… felices… eso lo hacía feliz… supongo que creía que si lo veían que era feliz… ustedes lo serían… siempre pensando en los demás…

- Es absurdo… antes que pensar en si mismo…- Lo interrumpió.- Completamente absurdo…

- No lo es… Solo llegó a su límite de resistencia… Tal vez no soportó la idea de perder a alguien más…- Annie hizo un gesto de impaciencia.- Dime ¿Cuántas cosas había dejado de hacer desde que murió Tony?...- Annie se quedó callada. Ella más que nadie había estado muy al pendiente de él, había procurado estar a su lado todo el tiempo: cuidar por él mismo los rosales, la actuación, la música, el equipo de Moto Cross, conducir un auto. Cosas tan sencillas que ella no les había dado importancia.- Por lo que sé, solo tocaba cuando no había nadie cerca…

- Él simplemente decía que solo sería un breve descanso…

- Exacto… - Dijo el chico mientras caminaba de un lado al otro reflexionando.- Pero… ¿Por cuanto tiempo lo dejó todo?... Y hace cuanto tiempo comenzó a retomar alguna cosa?...

- Desde… - Le dolía admitirlo.- Desde que Teresa Granchester…

- Así que supongo que si está en ese estado es… porque cree que le pasó algo… es un escape… no quiere aceptar la realidad…

- Vaya… ¿De casualidad no eres Psicólogo o algo así?.- Quiso bromear Annie, detestaba sentir ese extraño vacío, por lo que cambió rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Dijo Patrick deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Por que creo que te equivocaste al elegir la Administración.- Dijo sonriéndole.- Y al tío William, no le agradaría saber que estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor asistente…

* * *

Desde el accidente de Karl, la abuela no quería salir de Lakewood, ni aun de la mansión, excepto cuando se dirigía a la antigua iglesia de la ciudad. A pesar de que William había pedido a alguien de las mucamas que la acompañaran, debido a su estado de salud, insistía en ir sola, bajo la amenaza de despedir a cualquiera que la quisiera acompañar. No le importaba el largo trayecto, ni que hubiera un auto a su disposición, sólo quería salir, sentir el viento mientras caminaba lentamente, mirar el paisaje, era la única forma de no pensar, de no preocuparse por su nieto. Ahora comprendía la magnitud del dolor que éste había sentido con la muerte de Tony… no se comparaba con lo que ella había sentido alguna vez… de alguna forma había logrados sobreponerse a las pérdidas, pero esta vez no… _"No resistiría perder a alguien más… ni él… ni yo… Dicen por ahí que los padres no deben sobrevivir a sus hijos…no es natural…"_ mientras entraba en la antigua iglesia, comenzaba a pensar en Tony, le gustaba ver que en ese momento estaba casi vacía.

_FlashBack_

"_Debido a las inversiones que la familia había realizado en Alaska, William decidió que serían divertidas unas vacaciones navideñas allá, todos los chicos estaban encantados, les parecía toda una aventura, estaban tan entusiasmados por pasear en trineos tirados por perros… conocer más respecto a la forma de vida esquimal… recorrer lugares con magníficos paisajes, planeaban acampar; parecía que volvían a ser unos chiquillos... me daba gusto ver a todos mis nietos corriendo, trepando, esquiando… y a William completamente relajado… parecía uno de ellos…"_ Al sentarse en una banca frente al altar, sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, _"Unos cuantos días antes de Año Nuevo, los chicos decidieron pasear; pasó el tiempo y comenzó a nevar, Andy, Mandy, Ed, Nancy y Annie llegaron en cuanto la nevada se convirtió en tormenta, dijeron que creían que Karl y Tony habían llegado antes, debido a que Tony había insistido en que regresaran al darse cuenta de que el clima no se veía muy bien, los habían dejado a ellos junto a un lago, ya que se habían burlado de ella llamándola aguafiestas y Karl se enojó con ellos cuando vio que ella arrancaba para regresar"_. Se arrodilló con mucho esfuerzo. _"Pasaron las horas, ni señales de ellos, se les llamaba por el radio, intentando localizarlos, pero nada… ya se les había avisado a los servicios de rescate, pero no se podía hacer nada hasta que la tormenta pasara… en cuanto esto sucedió, se inició la búsqueda, estábamos al pendiente de las transmisiones…pasaban las horas…hasta que escuchamos decir a los rescatistas, que uno de los transportes estaba totalmente deshecho (no dieron detalles), no tardaron mucho en dar con ellos, a poca distancia estaban refugiados en una cueva, heridos, pero Tony estaba muy mal, había perdido bastante sangre, murió en el camino al hospital; Karl estaba inconsciente debido a la hipotermia… mis niños… en cuanto Karl despertó llamó a Tony, pero al darle la noticia, comenzó a gritar que todo era su culpa… entró en una crisis nerviosa… me dolía ver el estado en que estaba… regresamos a Lakewood para el funeral, pero él no quería poner un pie más en la mansión… jamás quiso hablar de lo sucedido… A pesar de todo lo que digan… no es tan fuerte como nos quiere hacer creer… ¿No sé porqué insiste en mostrarse así?... Aún no ha superado la perdida de Antonia"…_

_Fin delFlashBack_

Levantó la vista hacia el enorme crucifijo,_ "Dios mío, te pido que le des la fuerza para enfrentar sus demonios, sus temores… para perdonarse y que pueda ser feliz… deseo con todo mi corazón, ver sonreír sinceramente a mi 'Pequeño Tarzán'…"_

* * *

Le gustaba estar así, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en nada, disfrutar de la brisa del lago, mantener los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba las aves cantar… cuanto amaba esa quietud. Sentirse el único ser humano en ese lugar. _"Si tan solo la vida pudiera ser así de fácil… no quisiera irme jamás de aquí…"_ abrió los ojos, parecía una película antigua como las del S. XX, donde había visto lugares tan paradisíacos, que no creía que fueran reales: el cielo de un azul claro, el sol deslumbrante… aspirar lo más que podía, se sentía tan libre, comenzaba a correr por el prado, le gustaba esa sensación de total libertad, mientras sentía el aire revolotear su cabello mientras más y más aceleraba. Llegó hasta una colina, rodeada de hermosos rosales blancos, comenzaba a subir, en la parte más alta había un solitario árbol que se le hacía conocido. Ahí estaba alguien, cantaba con una voz tan hermosa, por más que quería acercarse, no podía, así que se conformó con sentarse y oír la canción.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está Terry?.- Preguntó Raoul, cuando Alice cortó la comunicación en el videoteléfono.

- Está mejor…

- ¿Y Karl?

- Aún no despierta… Es increíble que con toda esta era tecnológica no se pueda hacer nada…

- Lo sé… Todo depende de Karl.

- Me preocupa Terry… Aún no se restablece y supongo que estará incómoda mientras cuida de él…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a una ventana, había terminado de leer ambos montones de cartas.

- ¿Qué piensas?.- Preguntó su padre cuando la observó acomodar las cartas en el secreter.

- ¿Respecto a…

- Respecto a las cartas… este lugar…

- Me intrigan tantas cosas… que quisiera poder hablar con el Sr. William… Quisiera encontrar esas extrañas llaves… ¿Crees que me daría permiso de buscarlas en su mansión?...

- Pensé que ya habías dejado todo esto…- Dijo su padre al recordar el reproche que le hizo Terry.- Es más importante tu hermana…

- Lo sé… pero es algo que no puedo evitar… y créeme: de verdad estoy muy preocupada por ella… pero sé lo caprichosa que a veces es, que no creo que sea necesario que yo detenga todo por su causa.- Raoul la miró de forma extraña.- No me mal interpretes, la verdad es que son ustedes los que necesitan hablar… es difícil lidiar con ella cuando está en ese plan… solo dale un poco de tiempo… y podrán hacerlo cuando esté en paz con sigo misma.

* * *

Continuaba sentado, aspirando la fragancia de las rosas, cuando escuchó una voz.

_- Hola… ¿Quien eres?...-_ Al instante abrió los ojos, era una chica rubia con coletas y pecosa, con una mirada dulce en sus ojos verdes, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, parecía antiguo.- _Nunca te había visto por aquí…_

- No sé… ¿En dónde estoy?…

_- ¿Estás perdido?.-_ Dijo ella sonriéndole con confianza.

- No lo sé… tengo la sensación de buscar algo… pero no sé qué es…

_- ¿Estás triste?._- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Yo… no lo sé…

_- Te vi que llorabas al escuchar mi canción_…

- Yo… ¿Lo hacía?...

_- Si… No estés triste..._ - Se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.- Cuando era pequeña, al estar triste en este mismo lugar, vi a un chico vestido de forma muy extraña, que me dijo _"Eres mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras"_…- Al instante él se rió de la frase.- _¿Te pasa algo?..._

- No… Es solo que me pareció haber escuchado algo parecido alguna vez… sólo que no recuerdo cuando… ni quien fue…

- Sabes algo:_ no te atormentes con tu pasado… éste nunca volverá… Abre los ojos… mira a tu alrededor…_ _mira adelante… siempre adelante… nunca hacia atrás… piensa y siente que estás vivo__…__ como los árboles y las flores que en este momento nos rodean… arroja todo el dolor de tu corazón…_

- ¿Cómo sabes que sufro?... tú no me conoces…- Dijo sintiéndose algo incómodo por las palabras y sinceridad de la chica.

_- Conocí a alguien… hace mucho tiempo, que también me dijo esas palabras… también sufría… lo ayudé… y así, él logró que viera lo que negaba que pasaba en mi corazón… _

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento?

_- Porque te conozco… conozco tu dolor… no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz… hay alguien que te necesita mucho…_

- ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas?... eres solo una niña… tú no puedes saber nada sobre mi…

* * *

Después de dejar a los demás en sus casas, Louisa condujo hasta la casa Ligan, Edward no sabía como hablar con ella respecto a lo que su hermana había insinuado. _"Estás aprovechando que mi querido Karl está 'fuera de combate', para salir con sus 'amiguitas'"_… _"no es verdad"._ Sacudió tan fuerte la cabeza que asustó a la chica.

- ¿Pasa algo Ed?

- No… no es nada.- Miró la entrada de la residencia, dando un suspiro.- ¿Por qué han decidido comenzar a hablarme?.- "_Es mejor así: ser directo_".

- No te entiendo…

- Antes… ninguno quería dirigirme la palabra… ahora…

- Es solo que tú has cambiado… No sé… siempre te comportabas tan… tan… no lo sé… al parecer no querías que nadie se te acercara para nada… y cuando llegó tu hermana… peor… bueno… al menos ya no pasas tanto tiempo con ella… siempre quise acercarme a ti… pero te comportabas tan…

- ¿Tan prepotente y superficial?... – La interrumpió, ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

- Sobre todo desde que ella llegó… los demás chicos… creían que no valía la pena acercarnos y preguntarte por Karl… pero yo insistí…- Edward se quedó sorprendido.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que me he dado cuenta de que terminaría pareciéndome a ella… y la verdad no es algo muy agradable.- Dijo con una expresión tan cómica que ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con nosotros?

- Muy bien…- Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola.- Gracias, me divertí mucho con todos ustedes.- Salió rápidamente del auto. Desde el piso superior alguien los observaba cuando se despedían.

* * *

Él continuaba viéndola fijamente, había algo familiar en la chica que estaba a su lado, quien no parecía intimidarse ante su mirada.

_- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa contigo?.- _Insistió ella.

- Es… no lo recuerdo…

_- ¿Cuéntame sobre Antonia?_

- ¿Cómo la conoces?.- Preguntó sorprendido.

_- La he visto… por aquí…_

- ¿Dónde?.- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a subir rápidamente hacia la cima de la colina.

_- No te preocupes… después la verás…-_ A regañadientes regresó. Ella le indicó que se sentara a su lado, al hacerlo tomó su mano.- _¿Cómo era ella?.-_ El se quedó callado por un momento, mientras observaba un punto fijo.

- Era una chica muy dulce, todos la querían mucho, en especial la abuela…- Tomó aire y comenzó a recordar.- La conocí cuando teníamos 12 años, Andy, Mandy, Annie y yo habíamos regresado del internado en Suiza, habíamos convencido a nuestros padres de estudiar aquí, en cuanto nos enteramos de que deseaban que lo hiciéramos en El Real Colegio San Pablo.- Él hizo un gesto tan cómico que ella sonrió.-… Era verano, Andy y yo salimos muy temprano de la mansión de Lakewood para ir a nadar al lago… corrí al muelle y me lancé, pero choqué contra algo, en cuanto pude salir a la superficie… ahí estaba ella… una chica muy rubia, de ojos azul cielo. Primero estaba muy sorprendida, y después comenzó a reír… en cuanto pudo se presentó, era una prima muy lejana, que había venido de Nueva York…- La chiquilla comenzó a notar como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero lo animó a continuar hablando mientras estrechaba su mano.- Quería ser una gran concertista… tuvo tanta paciencia para enseñarme a tocar… Ambos amábamos ir al Hogar de Pony, la música… incluso los deportes extremos… todo era perfecto…- Ya no pudo evitarlos más y comenzó a llorar.- Hasta que…

_- Hasta el día del accidente…_- Él asintió sin mirarla.- _Fue un accidente… no hay porqué sentirte culpable…_

- ¡PERO FUE MI CULPA!…

_- Háblame de lo que pasó…-_ Dijo ella, haciéndolo que la mirara.- _A veces ayuda mucho hacerlo… Sea lo que sea, te sentirás mucho mejor…_

- ¿QUE CASO TIENE? ¡TU TAMBIEN ME CULPARIAS!... ¡FUE MI CULPA!…

_- ¿Por qué insistes en pensar que lo fue?.-_ Preguntó ella tranquilamente.

- ¡PORQUÉ NO PUDE HACER NADA!… ¡NO PUDE DETENERLA!…

_- ¿A qué te refieres?..._

* * *

Mandy se acercó, Terry dormía profundamente, pero no soltaba la mano del chico. Por un breve momento, le pareció ver que él movía su mano. Se acercó más pero seguía igual. Al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar llorar, Patrick se acercó para consolarla, ella lo abrazó. "No hay que perder las esperanzas", escuchó que él le decía.

* * *

- Recuerdo que antes de ir a Alaska, todos estábamos en Lakewood, donde pasamos todas las Navidades; cuando iba a mi habitación, me pareció escucharla llorar, estaba en el pasillo, vi una sombra huir en cuanto me acerqué.- Mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.- Le pregunté que le pasaba pero ella simplemente me abrazó, me pidió que no la dejara sola, jamás la había visto en ese estado, así que entramos a su habitación, le dije que pediría que le llevaran algo para que se tranquilizara, pero no quiso… De improviso me abrazó, comenzó a besarme, me decía cuanto me amaba… yo le dije que parara… porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el control… Me pidió que no la dejara, quería estar en mis brazos para siempre… yo le dije que no quería que pasaran así las cosas, que más tarde se arrepintiera, por que creyera que me había aprovechado de la situación… ella dijo que no le importaba, así lo deseba en ese momento… - Cerró lo ojos.- No importó nada… Ambos nos entregamos esa noche… juramos jamás separarnos…

_- Pero sucedió…_- Esperó a que se calmara un poco.- _¿Qué pasó?_

- Cuando llegamos a Alaska estábamos fascinados con los nuevos snowmoviles, por lo que decidimos pasear en ellos, a pesar de que papá nos había pedido que "esperáramos hasta saber que los habían revisado los mecánicos, así como que había que revisar que las condiciones climáticas no cambiaran y nos arruinaran la diversión".- Sonrió suavemente.- Que excusa tan absurda nos pareció… lo que pasaba era que no quería que las probáramos sin él… Así que salimos todos muy temprano, Tony comenzó a quedarse atrás, insistía que no se veía muy bien el clima, pues había comenzado a nevar, no conocíamos todavía la región e íbamos sin algún guía, era toda una aventura; cuando alcanzamos a los demás junto a un lago congelado, Edward, animado por Nancy comenzó a desafiarnos a cruzarlo, Andy decía que el hielo no se veía muy seguro, yo iba a responder a su reto, pero Tony me detuvo, Edward comenzó a insultarnos diciéndonos aguafiestas, ella se enfadó conmigo porque estaba a punto de hacerlo, dijo que si quería romper nuestra promesa, que lo hiciera, pero ella no quería ser testigo de esa locura, la vi tan asustada, no comprendía porqué, corrió hasta donde yo había dejado el snowmovil, se subió y se fue, yo me molesté con Edward, estuvimos a punto de pelear, pero me contuve, así que me alejé de ellos, para alcanzarla… Le pedí que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, iba cada vez más rápido, aceleré para pedirle que se detuviera, en ese momento vi que no podía detenerlo, estaba a punto de chocar, intenté halarla, pero no pude, caí a la nieve, estaba por incorporarme, cuando escuché un fuerte golpe, como pude me acerqué, ambos vehículos se habían estrellado… el que estaba junto a un árbol caído, estaba totalmente destruido… busqué a Tony… la encontré muy mal herida, la sangre no dejaba de salir… la revisé, me quedé paralizado cuando vi que uno de los esquís se le había enterrado…- Comenzaba a llorar.- ¡FUI UN ESTÚPIDO!... SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE NO DEBÍA HABERSELO REMOVIDO, TAL VEZ HUBIERA TENIDO POSIBILIDADES… PERO NO LO HICE…

_- Nadie te culparía por lo que hiciste… solo hiciste lo que creías correcto… _

- PERO POR ESO… ELLA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ… CUALQUIERA HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE ESO ESTABA CONTENIENDO LA HEMORRAGIA…

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que le prometiste?.-_ Ignoró lo que había dicho culpándose, para que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

- Lo… lo recuerdo…- Comenzó a recordar. Suspiró.- La dejé sola por unos instantes para ver donde podíamos guarecernos ya que había comenzado a nevar más fuerte y pronto se convertiría en una tormenta… En cuanto encontré una cueva, regresé por ella, me asustaba más ver que no se quejaba, ni hacía nada, ningún gesto que delatara su estado… la cargué como pude, ya que también estaba mal herido, pero solo me importaba el estado de ella: estaba completamente inmóvil, intenté hacer una fogata, pero no pude, me maldije miles de veces por ser tan inútil… (¡ME MALDIJE POR NO HABERLE PUESTO ATENCIÓN A PAPÁ CUANDO ACAMPÁBAMOS!… POR LO MENOS SABER LOS PRIMEROS AUXILIOS… PREFERÍ JUGAR Y BURLARME DE TODO ELLO). - golpeó con el puño el césped.- La fuerza de la tormenta me hacía perder la esperanza de que nos encontraran, dormía a intervalos, siempre abrazándola… me había quitado la chaqueta para intentar detener el sangrado… Ella abrió los ojos, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido, me asusté al escucharla toser y sentirla estremecerse.

_FlashBack_

_- Sabes… cuanto te amo… ¿Verdad?...- ella insistía, mientras evitaba temblar, tomando su rostro entre sus dedos.- Perdóname… por no poder cumplir la mía…mi parte de… lo que prometimos…_

_- T- Tony… por favor, n- no hables…Tienes que estar bien…yo te cuidaré…- Le decía mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos desesperado al sentirla estremecer.- Yo te…_

_- Pr-Prométeme… qu-que pase…lo- lo que pase… tú serás feliz…po-por los dos…_

_- P-por favor… no digas e-eso… todo va a-a salir bien… ya vienen en camino…-Le decía conteniendo las lágrimas, desesperado porque pasaba el tiempo, no sabía que hacer por ella._

_- Pr-Prométeme… que… que cuando yo… yo no esté… po-podrás s-ser feliz… co-con alguien más…N-No debes… d-desperdiciar… tu vida… vi-viviendo d-de un recuerdo…p-por f-favor… ¡PROMÉTELO!…_

_- Pero… ¿Qué dices?...T-Tu t-te pondrás bien… ya… ya lo verás…E-Estaremos juntos…p-para siempre…_

_- ¡PROMÉTELO!…_

_- Yo… lo prometo…-Respondió débilmente mientras la estrechaba.- Lo haré…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

- Pasaron las horas, ni señales del rescate… no teníamos radio, ambos se habían destruido.

_- ¿Qué más pasó?..._

- Intenté mantenerla despierta, pero yo ya no podía más… después no supe de mí… Hubo un momento en el que escuché voces, solo atinaba a decir que tuvieran cuidado con ella al momento de sentir que la movían de mi lado… Desperté después en el hospital… Me dijeron que casi me perdían debido a la hipotermia… supuse que Tony estaba bien, pregunté por ella… Los chicos estaban ahí… Mandy me dijo que no logró sobrevivir… Les grité que no era cierto… que prometimos que nos casaríamos… que seríamos muy felices… cuando Andy me comenzó a tratar de convencer de la realidad… ¡DESEE MORIR!… Tuvieron que administrarme sedantes… ¡Me dolía que YO no asistí al funeral!... ¡QUERÍA HACERLO!… ¡QUERÍA VERLA POR ULTIMA VEZ!... pero no me lo permitieron… después quisieron que fuera a Lakewood… pero juré no hacerlo más… Nadie sabía la razón… y no me importaba darles alguna…

_- Pero finalmente lo hiciste… quieras o no, tu corazón está sanando… por algún motivo decidiste enfrentar tu dolor y regresaste a la casa de las rosas; decidiste olvidar lo que pasó entre ustedes en su habitación, por cuidar de otra chica como no habías podido hacerlo antes; decidiste arriesgar nuevamente tu vida por no volver a perder a alguien igual de importante como Tony alguna vez lo fue…_

- ¿Terry?…

_- Exacto…_

- ¿Ella?... ¿Es… está viva?...

_- Claro… ella está esperándote…_

- Pero a ella no le importa nada… absolutamente nada… su propia vida… siempre está… es que… es… es tan exasperante… Es tan diferente de Tony…

_- No puedes juzgarla solo por las cosas que hace… no sabes lo que realmente está escondido tras ese disfraz de niña impertinente… ¿No se te ha ocurrido que hay alguien completamente diferente tras esa máscara?… ¿Que sólo es una defensa?…_

- Pero…

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el día del accidente?_

- Yo…n-no lo sé… e-es todo tan confuso…- Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

_- Inténtalo…_

- Había comenzado a llover… Estábamos casi en las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso no le importaba, ya habían quedado muy atrás las patrullas, yo la alcance, comenzaba a hacerle señas… Aceleró más. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica… corre como alma que lleva el diablo",_ pensé,así queaceleré nuevamente para alcanzarla. Me sentía tan nervioso, estaba sudando frío, sentía vértigo. _"No… no puedo detenerme ahora… debo alcanzarla y detenerla… por favor… que no suceda lo mismo… no de nuevo"… _una vez más aceleré, levanté el visor del casco.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡TERRY!… ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!…- _Le grité al emparejarnos.

_- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ… ALÉJATE DE MI!... _

_- ¡DEBES DETERNERTE O PODRÍAS TENER UN ACCIDENTE!..._

_- ¡NO LO HARÉ!...¡ SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HAGO!... ¡VETE!..._

_- ¡LA MOTOCICLETA PUEDE TENER ALGUNA FALLA!…- _Delante de nosotros iba un enorme trailer._ - ¡DETENTE… POR FAVOR!... ¡TERRYYYY!..._

_- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡SI TIENES TANTO MIEDO, ES MEJOR QUE REGRESES A TU CASA!…- Terry aceleró, para pasarlo, en ese momento se dirigía otro auto en sentido contrario. Me asusté ante su audacia, que pasó sin problema entre ambos vehículos. Esperé un poco y fui tras ella. De improviso, salió de un camino rural un camión de reversa. Ella intentó controlar la velocidad, pero era demasiado tarde… la vi luchar con el vehículo, y en mi propio intento por reducir la velocidad, perdí el control… pude alcanzar a ver que yo iba directo a la cabina del vehículo… y … ya… ya no recuerdo mas…_

_- Ella, derrapó por el piso… perdió el sentido por un momento, unas personas corrieron a auxiliarlos, en cuanto pudo incorporarse, intentó ir hasta donde estabas… le dijeron que chocaste con la parte delantera del vehículo y saliste volando… ella al instante se desmayó de nuevo… ambos estaban muy mal heridos… Lo ves, también se preocupa por ti… aunque lo niegue…_

- Pero es que ella… ella es tan… exasperante…

_- Ella te necesita… más de lo que está dispuesta a aceptar… y tú también... siempre han sido el uno para el otro..._

- Pero…

_- No hay pero que valga…_ - La chica se incorporó, él hizo lo mismo.- _Creo que es tiempo de que ustedes se despidan…_

- A… ¿A qué te refieres?... - Dijo al ver a la chica darse la vuelta para alejarse de él.- Espera…

_- Necesitas hablar con ella…_- Le dijo volteándose por última vez mientras le guiñaba un ojo_.- Algún día nos volveremos a ver…_

_- Hola Karl…_- Escuchó a sus espaldas mientras veía a la pecosa irse.

- ¿Tony?…- Preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

_- ¿Quién más creías que podría ser?_.- Se volteó, ella se acercaba corriendo mientras le sonreía, estaba también vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco más moderno, su cabello suelto brillaba intensamente.

- Estas muy hermosa…

_Lo sé…_- Dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba.- _Lo hice para despedirnos…_

- ¿Qué dices?... Quiero estar siempre a tu lado… No quiero que me dejes nunca…- La estrechó en sus brazos.

_- Jamás lo haré… siempre estaré aquí…_- Dijo al separarse un poco de él y señalar su corazón.- _"Las personas mueren, pero reviven eternamente en el corazón de quien las ama."_

- No quiero olvidarme de ti… jamás…

_- No lo harás… siempre estaré contigo, pero recuerda lo que te pedí ese día:_ _Prométeme que cuando yo no esté, podrás ser feliz con alguien más, no debes desperdiciar tu vida viviendo de un recuerdo…debes ser feliz por ambos…y hazla completamente feliz a ella también…_

- Lo prometo… Te amo…

_- Siempre lo supe… siempre te amaré también…_

* * *

Era un día muy soleado, pronto sería mayo, fue personalmente al jardín a buscar unas rosas para su hijo, le pareció extraño al verlas tan llenas de capullos apunto de abrirse, en especial las Dulce Candys. Estaba segura de haber visto los rosales muy tristes, incluso los jardineros no sabían como mantenerlos bien, ya habían intentado de todo. Se acercó, ahora se veían llenos de vida… _"Como cuando vivía Tony"._ Vio a uno de los jardineros acercarse.

- Bob, ¿Qué les han hecho a los rosales?... ¿Por fin encontraron lo que tenían o algo para restablecerlos?

- No señora… mi abuelo también está sorprendido… En especial por lo rápido que pasó… al parecer ya no tenían remedio… él temía que tuviéramos que podarlos…

- Pensaba cortar algunas rosas para llevárselas a Karl al Hospital… pero creo que mejor las compraré… es mejor que cuando despierte, vea lo hermosas que se han puesto…-Dijo sonriéndole al chico.- Las ama tanto…

- No se preocupe… Karl pronto se pondrá bien…

- Eso espero…

* * *

Le parecía que estaba despertando de un sueño tranquilo y reparador, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver la cantidad de cosas que había a su alrededor: globos, flores, tarjetas junto a su cabecera, quiso tomar una, pero sentía algo que se lo impedía, se incorporó un poco más: Terry estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía, con la otra sostenía un libro que estaba a punto de caérsele, la miró por un buen rato. Levantó la otra mano para tomar la de Terry, pero inmediatamente la bajó al escuchar pasos, se hizo el dormido.

* * *

Terry al escuchar los pasos se incorporó, le sorprendió que no fuera la enfermera de unos días atrás, ya que esta se veía demasiado seria y al parecer molesta con su presencia.

- ¡Buenos días! - La saludó, pero ésta se le quedó mirando sin contestar.

- Por si no se ha dado cuenta, este es un hospital, los enfermos necesitan tranquilidad.- Dijo bruscamente ignorando sus palabras.

- ¡UHY!... ¡Que carácter!... La señorita que estuvo hace algunos días era más sonriente… y amable.- Dijo Rápidamente Terry molesta por su actitud.- Me alentaba a que lo animara… Incluso estaba pensando organizarle un fiesta con su ayuda.- Intentó bromear.

- Si me dice el nombre de la chica la reportaré… Por conducta inapropiada en horas de trabajo…

- No creo que eso sea un crimen… la verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre…

- Vaya… ¿Y así pretende cuidar a su familiar?...

- No es mi familiar es…

- Entonces usted no tiene nada que hacer absolutamente nada aquí… Llamaré a seguridad…- Dijo fría y determinante.

- Estoy aquí de parte de la familia Ardley y mi nombre es…- Dijo Terry intentando controlarse sin moverse de su lugar.

- No me importa si es familiar del presidente… no tiene nada que hacer aquí…-Se acercó la enfermera amenazadoramente.

- ¡ELLA NO SE VA PORQUE LO DIGO YO!...- Ambas chicas se detuvieron al escuchar la voz tan áspera por el esfuerzo, Karl estaba sentándose.- SI INSISTE, PEDIRÉ AL HOSPITAL QUE LA DESPIDAN…

- Debe calmarse…- Respondió fríamente ignorando sus palabras.

- ¿Puede ser tan amable de retirarse?.- La enfermera no daba crédito a lo que había visto y escuchado. Terry se sintió tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...- Bromeó él al sentir sus brazos. Aspiró su aroma.- Pero se siente tan bien…- Terry se sintió apenada por su reacción que lo soltó inmediatamente.

- Yo… yo tengo que llamar a tus padres…- Dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Espera un momento… -Dijo Karl al verla que le había dado la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.- ¿Tú… estuviste todo este tiempo… cuidando de mí?

- Un poco…- Dijo sin voltearse.- Tus padres estuvieron más tiempo…

- HUMMMP… La enfermera loca me arruinó la sorpresa, pero de todas formas… gracias Terry… -Dijo sonriéndole. Ella se giró un poco.

- No… no hay de que… Yo debo… ir de inmediato a hacer la llamada…- Sin esperar más, salió. La forma en que dijo "gracias Terry…" la sorprendió: demasiado cálida. _"Me gusta como se escucha mi nombre en sus labios,"_sin poderlo evitar sonrió levemente. No era que necesitara salir a hacer la llamada, lo que pasaba era que por primera vez sentía que no podría controlar un segundo más su emoción… Estaba feliz porque había despertado, porque sus ojos no le mostraban ningún rencor por ser ella la causante de que estuviera ahí. Había algo en su mirada que era completamente diferente cuando la miró.

* * *

Habían quedado de verse en el hospital después de sus respectivos trabajos, subieron al ascensor hasta el piso en el que se encontraba su hijo, estaban a punto de llegar a la recepción cuando vieron a Terry hablando con un médico, se apresuraron para saber que había pasado. Terry se les acercó antes de que lo hiciera el médico.

- Karl… ha despertado…- Clarise abrazó a William en cuanto lo escuchó.

Ellos hablaron con el personal médico, esperaron hasta que lo hubieran revisado por completo. En cuanto les dijeron que todo estaba bien, se dirigieron a su habitación. Les dio mucho gusto verlo que estaba sentado.

- Karl… - El chico volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

- Mamá… Papá…- Ambos lo abrazaban.

- Yo… yo siento mucho haberlos preocupado…

- No digas tonterías…- Le susurró William.- Te preocupaste por Terry… es lo que importa… que ambos estén bien…

- Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti…- Dijo Clarise.- A pesar de las recomendaciones, no quiso separarse para nada de ti…

- Lo sé… - Dijo misteriosamente.

Al parecer se olvidaron de que había alguien más con ellos, los médicos y enfermeras se retiraron. Desde la puerta observaba el cuadro que formaban los tres: apoyándose, perdonándose… pero sobre todo amándose… Terry no pudo resistirlo más y salió de ahí rápidamente. No pudo evitarlo más, desde el desde el ventanal del ascensor había visto una parte muy solitaria del jardín del hospital, se dirigió hacia allá, sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro. _"Con llorar no ganas nada… y pierdes todo…" _insistía en repetirse una y otra vez. Ahí en medio de los rosales comenzó a llorar como jamás lo hubiera hecho, y no podía comprender porqué lo hacía, jamás había sido una persona emotiva.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Escuchó una voz.

- ¡DÉJEME SÓLA!…- Dijo sin mirar quien le hablaba.- ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!

- Así que ya despertó Karl…- Volvió a insistir la voz tranquilamente. Furiosa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Giró para encarar a su interlocutor. Era la enfermera que la había animado a no perder las esperanzas. Se tranquilizó.

- Si… él está en estos momentos con sus padres…

- Me alegro.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé… me da gusto… creo… - Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca.

- De ahora en adelante todo estará bien…- Dijo de forma misteriosa la chica. - Para ambos...

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo que…

- Sólo lo sé…- Dijo sonriendo al retirarse.

* * *

En cuanto todos se enteraron de que había despertado, se pusieron tan contentos que inmediatamente comenzaron a planear una fiesta sorpresa, pronto sería el cumpleaños del chico y pensaron que el mejor lugar para celebrarlo era en Lakewood. Pasaron algunos días más hasta que por fin lo habían dado de alta. Nadie le había dicho que lo llevarían hasta la mansión de las rosas, simplemente se quedó profundamente dormido en cuanto subió al auto. A pesar de las protestas de todos, Terry decidió ir en su motocicleta, prometiéndoles que no haría ninguna locura. Había hablado con su hermana para contarle la noticia, por lo que le dijeron que irían para celebrarlo. En cuanto dejó de percibir el movimiento, despertó. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un dulce aroma que conocía muy bien, el chofer le abrió la puerta para ayudarlo a salir, ya que aún llevaba algunos vendajes. Al contemplar la mansión se quedó sorprendido, los jardines estaban completamente llenos de flores, pero las Dulces Candys estaban enormes y hermosas. _"Tony… son iguales a… como cuando tu vivías y decidiste cuidarlas por primera vez…"_ pensó, pero ya no sentía ese vacío. De pronto escuchó una motocicleta acelerando, al momento siguiente, frenaba muy cerca de él, se quitó el casco y la larga cabellera castaña de Terry cayó libre.

- ¿Es que jamás vas a aprender? – Le preguntó un poco nervioso. El chofer se retiró discretamente a una distancia prudente.

- Claro que si.- Señaló el casco y demás protecciones.- Ahora los uso…

- Pero es que…

- Mira, si comenzara a aterrarme por cada cosa que me pasa, no haría nada y sería una aburrida como "Annie"…- Se burló la chica.

- ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente? - Preguntó exasperado.

- ¿Y tú no tienes suficiente con discutir conmigo en cada oportunidad que tienes?

- Es… me preocupa lo… que te pueda suceder…- Dijo finalmente.

- Yo… lo siento… es solo que… no me gusta dejar de hacer las cosas que amo…- Dijo sonrojada, él la miró y ella al instante, se volteó para que no la viera.- Detesto darme por vencida…

- Yo no quise…

- No te preocupes... - Dijo ella sonriéndole.- No debes cansarte mucho.- Lo ayudó a subir los pocos escalones de la entrada.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?.- Preguntó antes de entrar.

- No… pero tienes que descansar… son ordenes del Doctor…- Dijo en cuanto el chofer abrió la puerta para dar paso a los jóvenes.

- ¡SORPRESAAAAA!.- Gritaron todos a la vez. Karl estuvo a punto de caer, todos estaban ahí.

- ¿Así tengo que descansar?. - Preguntó antes de que sus padres y primos se acercaran.

- Bueno, tenía que hacerte entrar…- Dijo mientras Andy y Patrick lo ayudaban a sentarse en un sofá. Dorothy y Fran se acercaron con un enorme ramo de Dulces Candys.

- Esperamos que te agrade… - Dijo Dorothy.

- De la noche a la mañana florecieron… - Dijo Fran con emoción.

- Gracias…- Todo el mundo se divirtió mucho, pero después el Dr. Martin recomendó que descansara. En cuanto subió a su habitación, se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

Alice le había pedido hablar con él a solas, antes de regresar a Nueva York, así que le indicó que fueran a su despacho.

- Pasa por favor… Te escucho. – Dijo en cuanto entraron, le ofreció tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

- No quisiera que pensara que me estoy entrometiendo en su familia…- Comenzó a decir, la verdad era que no sabía como decirle lo que quería plantearle. William la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En Nueva York encontré…- Comenzó a contarle respecto a las cartas, los recortes de diarios, los diarios personales de Terrence Grandchester, que tenía en esos momentos Terry en su poder. William la escuchaba con gran interés. De hecho, se sentía también muy intrigado respecto a las extrañas coincidencias.

- Y tú quisieras pedirme…

- Quisiera pedirle que por favor, le permita a Terry buscar esas llaves… yo las he buscado por todos los rincones que pudiera imaginar de la Mansión en Nueva York…y nada… De todas formas he decidido seguir buscando allá, tal vez algo se me escapó… pero…

- No te preocupes… siempre hemos estado intrigados respecto a los diarios de mis tatarabuelos… pero como no habíamos sabido de otros similares, nadie se preocupó por ello.

- Entonces… no le molestaría que…

- Por supuesto que no… Siempre quise saber su historia… - Ella lo miró sorprendida. - Sé que son mis antepasados, pero la verdad es muy poco lo que oficialmente se escribió de ellos por los biógrafos de la familia, cuando encontré sus diarios, me mataba la curiosidad…- Alice estaba sorprendida por las palabras del Sr. William.- He de haber sido un poco más chico que tú… casi se podría decir que son mis héroes… creo que por ellos la familia no solo tiene un gran prestigio económicamente… ellos fueron tan amables con todos los menos afortunados que en toda la ciudad se nos tiene en alta estima.- Alice sonrió.- Es verdad… sólo sé que mi tatarabuela era amada por todas las personas que la conocían y trataban… Mi tatarabuelo era muy sabio en todos los aspectos. Creo que me dejé llevar por otras cosas, y me olvidé de averiguar más de ellos.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- No te preocupes… les ayudaré… y en caso de no poder hacerlo, tienen toda mi confianza y autorización para buscar esas llaves…

- Muchas Gracias… - Dijo al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida, después bajaron para ir al aeropuerto.

* * *

Se sentía decepcionada al enterarse que Karl pasaría un par de semanas más en Lakewood antes de regresar al colegio, tomaría clases privadas para ponerse al corriente si quería graduarse ese mismo verano junto a sus primos y amigos. Sin avisar a nadie se fue a la mansión de las rosas, en cuanto detuvo su auto deportivo rojo frente a la entrada principal, Dorothy abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Srita. Nancy, me da…

- Ahórrate tanta palabrería tonta. Ve inmediatamente a decirle a Karl que quiero verlo.

- Lo siento mucho pero…

- ¡Te he dado una orden!.- Dijo furiosa la chica.

- Lo que intentaba decirle...- Respondió sin hacer caso de su tono cortante y grosero.- es que él joven no está en estos momentos aquí…

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... El debe estar aquí… No debe estar…

- EL médico le recomendó que se ejercitara.- Dijo categóricamente el ama de llaves.- Por lo que salió a dar un paseo con su tutor y el Dr. Martin. Así que no sé cuanto pueda tardar…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!...- Dijo mientras subía a su auto.

- ¿Sucede algo?... si gusta puedo darle su recado cuando el vuel…- Pero ya no pudo decir más, ella había arrancado dejándola hablando sola.- Vaya…- Sin mirar atrás entró a la mansión.

* * *

Ahora que Karl se había recuperado, Andy se sentía mal… No le era desconocido el motivo por el cual Annie andaba con él… _"Seguramente fue porque se lo prometió a él… Annie… lo amas demasiado… ¿tanto como para sacrificarte?"_ Se dio cuenta en la fiesta de cumpleaños, ella aun cuando estaba a su lado, cada vez que estaba cerca de él Teresa Grandchester, Annie lo miraba de una forma extraña.

- ¡ANDY!- Escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol del jardín del colegio, no se había percatado del momento en que Annie llegó.

- ¿En qué piensas?.- Preguntó ella saludándolo con un beso, al verlo tan callado.

- Quisiera que me dijeras la verdad.- Dijo por fin, sin esperar a que ella dijera algo más le soltó.- Tú no me amas.

- Pero… pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Dijo asustada.

- Es que quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. – Dijo él mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿No te entiendo?.

- Por favor… no me tomes por un estúpido… estoy seguro de que tú estás conmigo por que Karl te contó algo respecto a mis sentimientos… ¡TÚ NO ME AMAS!.- Soltó por fin, ella lo miraba sorprendida.- Tu silencio lo dice todo…

- Andy… yo…

- No importa… pero es mejor que no estemos juntos… de lo contrario terminaríamos lastimándonos.- Se incorporó y tomó sus cosas.- Tengo que irme… te veré después…

* * *

Ya era noche cuando Karl, su tutor y el Dr, Martin llegaron de su paseo. Karl animado por el clima y la alegría de sentirse vivo deseaba cabalgar, pero debido a sus heridas no podía hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con una larga caminata hasta el refugio de caza, donde pasaron un buen rato. Dorothy les informó de la visita de Nancy y lo molesta que se puso porque no estuviera ahí.

- Que bueno que no estábamos… No quería que me arruinara mi estancia aquí.

- Temo decirte que con lo bien que has atendido las clases, en una semana más podrás reincorporarte al colegio…- Le dijo el profesor McGregor.

- Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde el accidente y… yo estuviera simplemente durmiendo…

- Siempre hemos sabido que eras un dormilón, pero esta vez te pasaste.- Dijo la abuela desde el pie de las escaleras.- Me da gusto ver que te estas recobrando rápidamente.

- Es el aire del campo…- Dijo el Dr. Martin.- Muchas veces me han llamado para ir a la ciudad a ejercer… pero soy feliz aquí…

Y- nos da gusto de que así sea.- Dijo la abuela mientras bajaba.- Vamos, o se enfriará la cena.

Todo transcurrió alegremente, a pesar de que la abuela lo regañó en varias ocasiones por hacer bromas a costa de Nancy, se sentía feliz de escucharlo reír con tantas ganas como hacía mucho no lo hacía. _"Se ve muy diferente"_, pensaba mientras iba al salón para traer su flauta y tocar un poco a petición de ella. Cuando se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Karl fue directo a la de Antonia, cuidando de que nadie lo hubiera visto. Dorothy, a pesar de que siempre estaba sola la habitación, colocaba un ramo de Dulces Candys, por lo que estaba impregnada del dulce aroma de éstas. Estaba tal cual como cuando vivía Antonia, se dirigió a la cama, tomó uno de los almohadones, no pudo evitar el recuerdo de esa primera noche juntos, amándose, descubriéndose por primera vez; ambos eran inexpertos, pero no les importó, lo más esencial estaba ahí: su mutuo amor, las sensaciones indescriptibles que los invadían, olvidando que había alguien más en esa casa, no les importó si los descubrían. Recordó la furia que lo invadió cuando su padre le asignó esa habitación a Teresa Grandchester… Pero todo eso desapareció en cuanto vio que estaba delicada de salud, cuando decidió cuidarla. Cuando la vio vestida con la ropa de Tony se sintió ofendido, ahora no sabía si por que la chica tomara las cosas o porque se dio cuenta de que era hermosa y lo hacía sentir cosas muy diferentes a las que sintió con ya no se sentía solo, ni triste, una nueva sensación lo invadía, estaba feliz por que se le diera una nueva oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Trataría de acercarse más a Terry… había algo que ella escondía, que protegía con mucho celo. Sería paciente, la ayudaría a superar eso que la lastimaba tanto.

* * *

Ahora que Alice había hablado con el Sr. William, su "querida" hermana le había encargado que buscara con ayuda de Karl, esas llaves. _"¡Esto es estúpido!... ¿Por qué debo hacer esto… ella es la que está obsesionada con esto… no yo…"_ Pensaba mientras llegaba del colegio y se dirigía a la biblioteca. Su hermana la había llamado al celular contándole sobre la entrevista que tuvo con William. _"Es una cobarde… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en el Aeropuerto?... sencillo, sabía que me negaría"_… Según recordaba los diarios de William Albert Ardley y Candice White Ardley estaban en Lakewood, por lo que tendría que ir hasta allá. Sonrió levemente. Se dirigió a la computadora y buscó la información. No había mucho, le parecía curioso que solo hubiera información de ella a partir de que tenía 13 años, cuando sabía perfectamente que se escribía santo y seña de una familia distinguida desde su nacimiento. _"Bueno, tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de ir hasta allá"._

* * *

Estaba en el Solarium repasando sus lecciones con su tutor, cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor… _"no puede ser… estoy imaginando",_ el ruido cada vez era más intenso, hasta que una modernísima moto llegó hasta ellos, rodeando la enorme casa.

- ¿Es que acaso no me puedes dejar descansar un momento?.- Dijo a manera de saludo al conductor de la moto, quien al quitarse el casco contestó:

- Sabía que me extrañarías, pero no sabía que tanto.- Se acercó la chica sonriendo.

- Profesor McGregor, le presento al "Torbellino" de los Grandchester: la Srita. Teresa Grandchester.

- Encantado de conocerla.- Dijo al estrechar su mano.

- Igualmente…

- Los dejo solos, con permiso. - Dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a una puerta de servicio, para que conversaran a gusto.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Ummm… bueno… dado que es fin de semana, pensaba que necesitabas un poco de distracción para variar…

- Tú me extrañabas.- Dijo juguetonamente Karl mirándola de forma penetrante.

- Claro que no. Solo estoy haciéndole un favor a mi hermana –Dijo dándose importancia.- que para variar quiere que me ayudes… no te preocupes, tu padre también quiere que lo hagas.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?.- Dijo con interés, mirando como jugueteaba con sus manos. Ella comenzó a contarle lo mismo que su hermana a William, por lo que pasaron la tarde charlando hasta la hora de la cena. La abuela se sintió contenta de tener otra visitante.

- Quisiera estar con todos ustedes en Chicago… pero…

- No te preocupes abuela, es mejor estar lejos de la ciudad… ya lo dijo el Dr. Martin.

* * *

Después de otra larga charla, fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, Karl esperó a escuchar el ruido de la última puerta al cerrarse, salió a hurtadillas para dirigirse al lago, llevaba un buen trecho, lejos del camino principal cuando alguien lo alcanzó.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...

- Siguiéndote… me parece que todavía no está al 100% como para que andes por ahí, en especial por las noches solo.

- ¿Ahora me espías? – Dijo disponiéndose a caminar, mientras ella lo seguía.

- Da la casualidad que iba a cerrar la cortina de mi habitación, cuando te vi salir… así que escapé por el balcón…

- Vaya… si que estás llena de sorpresas… es muy alto…

- En Londres acostumbraba trepar a los árboles, lo cual me sirvió muy bien para escapar de los castigos en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

- Y pensar que nos enviarían ahí al cumplir los 12…- Pensó en voz alta el chico. _"¿Habría conocido a Tony entonces?... Tal vez… después de todo era una Ardley también…"_

- Definitivamente no te lo recomiendo… - Dijo rápidamente al ver su expresión de repentina tristeza.- …es tan duro… le quitan toda la diversión a todo…

- Creo que somos la primera generación que rompe con "La Tradición de los Ardley"…- Dijo sonriendo.- Todos sin excepción, habían ido ahí…

- Pues no te pierdes de nada…- Se quedaron en silencio contemplando las estrellas.

- ¿Extrañas estar allá?...- Preguntó Karl.- ¿Extrañas… a alguien?...

- ¿Por qué insistes en preguntar eso?.- Dijo Terry recargándose en un árbol con gesto de exasperación.

- Es solo curiosidad…- En eso se escuchó un trueno, Terry corrió hacia Karl, inmediatamente comenzó a llover, él la estaba abrazando. Al principio no estaba consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla.

- Esta es una de las excusas perfectas para abrazar a las chicas…-Dijo él a su oído. Ella se ruborizó. – Pero veo que te me adelantaste…

- Yo… yo lo siento…- Dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba empujándolo, estaba sonrojada.- Me asustan los truenos…

- Tenemos que apresurarnos para no mojarnos más.- Dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella, pero el suelo se estaba poniendo tan fangoso, que no les quedaba de otra que ir despacio ya que por el estado del chico, no podían correr. Entraron por una puerta de servicio, la acompañó hasta su habitación.

- Que descanses…- Le dijo ella.

- Si… claro… tú también…- Dijo renuente a alejarse.

- Karl…

- ¿Si?...

- No… nada…

- Hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

Ella entró a su habitación, se recargó en la puerta dando un largo suspiro, Karl aun estaba afuera pensativo, finalmente fue a su habitación. No podían comprender porqué se sentían tan extraños, en especial ahora al estar uno frente al otro, tal parecía que necesitaban estar bromeando para no ponerse nerviosos, evitar esa extraña tensión que comenzaba a haber entre ellos.

* * *

- ¡Despierta dormilona!.- Escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- Ummm… ¿Qu… qué pasa?

- ¿Te gustaría conocer el Hogar de Pony?.- Preguntó Karl al sentarse a un lado de ella, mientras la sacudía suavemente.

- Ummm… ¿Qué hora es?...

- Es temprano… la abuela aún no ha despertado… y hoy quiero olvidarme de las lecciones, así que tendremos que irnos lo más pronto posible.- Se levanto.- Te espero junto al porche…- Y salió.

Se apresuró a vestirse, cuando salió, un auto deportivo la esperaba, subió y al momento de arrancar se dio cuenta de que no había usado para nada el piloto automático, prefirió no decirle nada. Le daba gusto que se decidiera a hacerlo por sí mismo. No estaba muy lejos el lugar, era una hermosa y antigua construcción. Llegaron justo cuando los chicos estaban por desayunar, todos se alegraron de que Karl estuviera bien, algunos hacían comentarios graciosos respecto a la chica que lo acompañaba. El Dr. Martin aprovechó para hacerle una breve revisión, a pesar de las protestas del chico.

* * *

Era tarde cuando llegó a Lakewood, esperaba hablar con Karl, contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y Andy, escuchar un buen consejo de él. Estaba en el salón conversando con la abuela, cuando escuchó el motor de un auto, se apresuró a salir, un auto azul profundo venía a toda velocidad por el camino principal, _"Pero… ¿que… demonios pasa aquí?... ¡¿quien rayos está conduciendo el auto de Karl de esa forma?... ¡Maldición!... si se llega a enterar…"_

* * *

Terry había conducido el auto de Karl, ambos descendían de él sonriendo, no había rastro de preocupación en el rostro de él, se veía más relajado… feliz. Al verla en la puerta el fue a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola… ¿Vinieron todos?.- Dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la entrada para ver quien más estaba ahí.

- N… No. Sólo yo…- Respondía mientras observaba a la morena.- Vine a despejarme un poco… no soporto tantos exámenes…- Respondió al fin tratando de sonar casual.

- Entonces vamos al salón, para que ambas me cuenten como están las cosas en el colegio y en Chicago.- Eso la sorprendió, _"¿Es que Terry no había pasado todo el día con él y le había contado algo?... ¿Qué ha pasado entre ellos?..."_

- Sabes, tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza… yo preferiría hacerlo mañana…

- Pero mañana se van… y aún es muy temprano…

- De verdad… me siento mal… es la tensión…

- Pero si quieres podemos…

- No te preocupes… solo necesito descansar…

- Está bien… en ese caso, que descanses.- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, le sonrió y se dirigió al salón junto con Terry. "_Ya no tiene caso que quiera intentarlo de nuevo… sólo que es tan difícil dejar de amarlo…"_ Entró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar…

_FlashBa__ck_

_- Quisiera que me dijeras la verdad. Tú no me amas._

_- Pero… pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?._

_- Es que quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotros._

_- ¿No te entiendo?_

_- Por favor… no me tomes por un estúpido… estoy seguro de que tú estás conmigo por que Karl te contó algo respecto a mis sentimientos… ¡TÚ NO ME AMAS!. Tu silencio lo dice todo…_

_- Andy… yo…_

_- No importa… pero es mejor que no estemos juntos… de lo contrario terminaríamos lastimándonos. Tengo que irme… te veré después…_

"_Lo lastimé todo este tiempo… y a pesar de ello… él continuaba amándome… Pero ahora tal vez he perdido a los dos"…_

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

_**Complicaciones**_

_**Por Nep**_

* * *

Salió de la mansión de las rosas al amanecer, quería sorprender a todos, por lo que condujo en modo manual. Comenzó a recordar el día que pasó con Terry en el Hogar de Pony.

_FLashBack_

_- ¿Por qué vienes tanto a este lugar?.- Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que era un enorme Orfanato de construcción antigua, cercano a una colina, la cual comenzaron a subir antes de entrar en el._

_- Ummm… No lo sé… Desde pequeño la abuela y mi padre me han traído… solo sé que es costumbre de la familia: proteger el lugar y estar al pendiente de todo lo que necesite… Además de que el Dr. que atiende a los niños me ha estado enseñando medicina para prepararme para la Universidad…_

_- Es hermoso…- Dejó escapar en un suspiro sorprendida, en cuanto llegaron a la cima, a lo lejos pudo ver el lago, las modernas casas que le rodeaban, pero aún así era magnífico el lugar, tranquilo y rodeado por el bosque. Se dio vuelta y pudo ver un viejo y enorme árbol, rodeado seguramente por "Dulces Candys", no pudo evitarlo y echó a correr hacia él, Karl al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía fue tras ella, por un momento se detuvo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del aire agitando su cabello. "Karl"… escuchó que lo llamaba, estaba al pie del árbol, comenzó a correr, pero ella ya había comenzado a trepar._

_- ¡Ya verás… tramposa! – Comenzó a trepar, ella no supo en qué momento le dio alcance, y llegó antes a la punta.- Este es mi deporte favorito y nadie puede ganarme…_

_- Eres un fanfarrón…- Dijo ella sofocada._

_- Lo sé… pero no puedes negar que no me pudiste ganar…- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba en una rama.- Siempre me ha gustado estar aquí… todo… simplemente desaparece… te llena por completo de paz…- Ella lo observó, se veía muy tranquilo, incluso le daba la impresión de que era como un ángel, la forma en que su cabello dorado refulgía con el sol, su rostro serio, pero muy feliz._

_- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó él al darse cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente._

_- Ah… yo… si… - Respondió apenada al sentirse descubierta, volteó a otro lado. De pronto vio su mano._

_- Vamos… te ayudo a bajar… _

_- Eso sí que no… tengo que ganarte.- Dijo ella al tiempo que se descolgaba rápidamente. No se habían percatado de que los pequeños los miraban, alentando a la chica. Karl brincó de forma espectacular para poder ganarle. Todos los niños lo vitoreaban._

_- ¡Estás realmente loco para haber hecho eso!.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó el Dr. Martin lo tomó de una oreja como cuando era pequeño y lo llevó hasta su consultorio en el interior del Orfanato. Todos reían al ver la escena, mientras se dirigían a la entrada._

_- ¿Tú quien eres?.- Preguntó una pequeña a Terry._

_- Soy una amiga de Karl…_

_- Que raro… jamás había traído a nadie aquí… después de Tony...- Dijo otro chiquillo. Ella sintió una sensación extraña al oír ese nombre de nuevo._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?..._

_- Terry…_

_- Eres mucho más bonita…- Dijo una pequeña pelirroja._

_- Karl debe quererte mucho.- Dijo otra sin darle tiempo a responder. El alcanzó a escuchar el comentario y las risillas nerviosas de los pequeños._

_Fin del FlashBack_

_"Qué es lo que sentirá ella", _pensó mientras comenzaba a divisar los enormes edificios de Chicago. Aceleró un poco más. Era aun temprano cuando llegó al colegio, al dirigirse a las oficinas una voz le dijo:

- Sr. Ardley…me da gusto que por fin haya podido llegar temprano… – Dijo el Director Marius al verlo.

- Buenos días Señor…- Respondió algo apenado.

- Me da mucho gusto que esté recuperado y puédamos volver a tenerlo aquí…

- Gracias señor.

- Espero que pueda reincorporarse satisfactoriamente a sus clases.

- Claro que lo haré, con permiso.

- Y no crea que por esta vez vaya a perdonarle sus retardos futuros…- Dijo el Director conteniendo una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, de ahora en adelante seré tan puntual como un Inglés…

- Eso espero.- Dijo mientras lo observaba encaminarse a los salones. Todos los chicos que lo veían lo saludaban alegremente, pronto comenzaría la clase de música y quería sorprender a una persona. _"Ahí está"_…

* * *

Más que nunca insistía en llegar a todos lados en motocicleta, incluyendo al colegio. Después del accidente no podía creer que la aterraba un poco. _"¿Cuántos accidentes había tenido antes de este?... por favor… deja de comportarte como una ridícula cobarde llorona… Pero nunca antes había involucrado a alguien más…"_, Pensaba. Siempre había logrado vencer el miedo. Llegó temprano, se dirigió al aula, pronto habría otra presentación pero aún no se les había dicho cuando, era la solista, pues aun no sabía cuando regresaría Karl al colegio, así que se esmeraba en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Al llegar, preparó sus cosas, tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar. No se percató de que alguien entraba en ese momento, con el mayor cuidado posible sacaba su flauta listo para acompañarla.

* * *

- Nos la hizo de nuevo…- Se quejó con un bostezo Andy, mientras abría su casillero.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Annie, estaba a su lado, pero evitaba mirarlo.

- Terry salió antes de que llegáramos por ella… insiste en venir en la moto.- Dijo Mandy, que al parecer no sabía nada de lo ocurrido entre su hermana y Andy, apenas unos días antes.

- Bueno, es su gusto.- Dijo Annie con indiferencia. Cerró con fuerza y se despidió. - Tengo que irme…- Desapareció rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó mirando acusadoramente a Andy.

- Solo… dejamos de salir… No creo que estuviera bien lo que ella estaba haciendo…

- No te entiendo.- Dijo Mandy cuando tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su clase.

- Ella lo hacía solo por Karl… estoy seguro.- Estaban cerca del salón de música, se detuvieron un momento al escuchar la dulce melodía que salía de ahí.

- Es buena…- Dijo Andy.

- Tanto como lo era T…- Comenzó a decir Mandy, cuando comenzaron a escuchar una segunda flauta, entraron al salón, Terry seguía tocando completamente sorprendida, enfrente de ella estaba Karl, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Más alumnos comenzaron a llegar, ella observó detenidamente al chico, sin dejar de tocar, estaba muy inspirado; de pronto él abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, su mirada se topó con otra azul profundo, que lo miraban con intensidad. Terry lo miraba fijamente, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Algo en su interior parecía reconocer esa mirada, _"Claro… era la misma de la noche que estuvimos en el Mauritania, ese mismo extraño magnetismo"_. El profesor Lawrence tuvo problemas para entrar, justo cuando ambos finalizaban.

- ¡BRAVOOOOOOOO!- Gritaban todos entusiasmados, en medio de chiflidos y aplausos, a callando el sonido del timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Cuando finalmente pudo poner orden el profesor cerró el aula.

- Nos da mucho gusto que esté de nuevo con nosotros señor Ardley…

- Yo sólo quería sorprender…

- Y lo hizo… Me da gusto que esté bien para el próximo concierto.- Dijo entusiasmado.

- Yo no creo… que…

- Yo creo que si.

* * *

Después de eso, todos estaban contentos por su regreso. Edward al parecer decidió dejar de amargarse la existencia, pues aunque no fue efusivo su saludo, tampoco podría decirse que fue desagradable con él como otras veces.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... Me ausento por un tiempo y todo ha cambiado tan pronto.- Dijo Karl con extrañeza mientras almorzaban en la cafetería.

- ¡Un tiempo!… Casi fueron tres meses…- Dijo Mandy.

- Al parecer aun no has despertado…- Dijo Andy. – Pero te contaremos todo lo que te has perdido.

_

* * *

_

- Dime… ¿Cómo se encuentra Terry?

- Bien… Está ya recuperada… sigue insistiendo en ir a todos lados en esa motocicleta. -Dijo él girando su silla de cuero hacia el monitor.

_- Siempre ha sido así de obstinada…_

- Bueno… tiene de donde heredarlo.

- ¿_No me llamabas para algo importante?_

- ¿Es que solo para algún problema crees que te llamo?…

_- Lo siento mucho Raoul, pero tengo mucho trabajo aquí… y con Alexander dando problemas respecto al…_

- ¿Es que aun insiste en esas tonterías?...

_- Yo también considero que es absurdo..._

- Por lo menos no ha intentado nada contra nuestras hijas… Lo repito: a mí solo me interesa conservar la villa de Escocia… que haga con lo demás lo que quiera…

_- Insiste en averiguar sobre Terruce Greum…_

- ¿Qué rayos les ha dado ahora por saber sobre él? Tiene mucho tiempo que murió… Hasta dónde sé, "la otra rama de la distinguida familia de los Grandchester" lo odiaban por ser el primogénito de Richard, tengo entendido que los demás Lores no pusieron objeción a su reconocimiento…- Dijo molesto al recordar las cosas que halló Alice en la Mansión.- ¿Te han dicho lo que saben de él?

_- No… solo que insisten en revisar la genealogía de los Grandchester a partir de él…_

- ¿Por qué?...

_- No lo sé… jamás es claro Alexander con lo que trama…_

- ¿Crees que pueda ser seguro que te confíe algo por este medio?.- Dijo Raoul con la esperanza de que ella dijera que mejor se vieran.

_- No lo creo..._- Dijo ella de forma dubitativa, para alivio de él.-_ ¿Crees que puédamos vernos en algún lugar?..._

- ¿Recuerdas el lugar dónde nos conocimos? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Raoul?.- Respondió sonrojada._

- Es el único lugar del que nadie, excepto tú y yo sabemos…

_- ¿Pero crees que puédamos vernos ahí?_

- Claro, no creo tener problemas con el dueño…- Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

_- ¿Y dices que solo tú y yo sabemos del lugar?…_- Respondió ella comprendiendo su expresión.- _OK. Nos veremos…_- Ella hojeaba una agenda de forma ruidosa.-_… en un par de semanas… de verdad estoy muy ocupada… Te llamaré cuando tome el vuelo a América…_

- Cuídate mucho… Eleanor… - dijo Raoul cuando se cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Llegaron al atardecer a la mansión, cargados de folletos de Carreras y Universidades, se dirigieron a la biblioteca para revisarlos. Karl observaba de reojo a Terry, quien se reía y hacía comentarios graciosos sobre algún slogan usado o carrera.

- Entonces dime… ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ser en la vida?.- Preguntó Karl, después de que ella se burlara de él por medicina.

- No lo sé…-Él la miraba sin pestañear, de forma insistente.- Está bien… sólo que creo que es algo descabellado… Te reirás de mí…

- Prometo que no lo haré… ¿Qué es?... - Preguntó con interés mientras se dirigía a un ventanal, intuyendo que eso le daría confianza para decirlo.

- Yo… siempre me ha gustado el arte… Pero no creo que lo mío sea la música… Aunque no quiera admitirlo… yo… admiro la profesión de mi padre… ver que puedes rescatar tantas cosas del pasado… o crearlas… - comenzaba a sonrojarse.- ¡Te prohíbo que me digas algo al respecto!... ¡Y espero que no se lo dirás a nadie!- Dijo furiosa al ver la expresión divertida del chico.

- Oye… Tranquila… Puedes estar segura que tu secreto estará a salvo, jamás se lo diría a nadie. – Ella se dio cuenta de que no era una mirada de burla, no podía descifrarla. Después de pensar un momento, finalmente dijo: - En ocasiones… cuando leo poesía o libretos, me imagino interpretando esos personajes… poder ser alguien más… dejar atrás lo que uno es…

Te gusta la actuación…- Dijo él sorprendido.

- Supongo que sí… nadie cambia nunca realmente… a menos que sea en un escenario…- Él la miraba sorprendido.- Ahí puedes ser cualquier cosa…- Hablaba con tanta pasión en la voz que no la reconocía.-… Una gentil dama en peligro… una pordiosera… conocer a algún noble caballero y que pueda matar con justicia… por lo tanto también te puedes enamorar…

- Pues si de verdad lo deseas ser… solo hazlo. - Dijo Karl seriamente.

- Sabes… nuestro misterioso Terrence Grandchester lo fue…- Dijo ella después de un momento.- Fue actor de teatro… supongo que uno muy bueno… a juzgar por los reconocimientos que encontramos…

- Vaya… Si que están llenos de sorpresas… Grandchester.

- No sé que es lo que tiene de importante para mi hermana esos diarios y las cartas…- Dijo introduciendo el tema.

- ¿Las has leído?.

- Por supuesto…- Dijo con exasperación.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Es un cursi…- Dijo burlonamente.- Romántico empedernido, patéticamente enamorado sin remedio del amor… específicamente de alguien que al parecer jamás le correspondió… y que supongo pertenecía a los Ardley…

- ¿Cómo deduces todo eso?

- Por otras cartas, enviadas por tu tatarabuelo… es patético que le enviara reportes de "ella"…- Karl la miró extrañado.- De verdad le gustaba sufrir…

- Las cartas que leíste escritas por Terrence ¿Son borradores de las contestaciones enviadas a mi tatarabuelo?

- No… Eran pensamientos dedicados exclusivamente a "ella", y si tu tatarabuelo sabía a quién se refería, dudo que él hubiera permitido que Terrence se expresara de "ella" como lo hace, en la correspondencia que mantenían… son ridículamente "apasionadas"…- Dijo Terry con burla.

- No puedo imaginar dónde podríamos encontrar esas llaves… no sé si exista algún lugar aquí o en Lakewood que conserve algunas cosas tan antiguas.- Dijo Karl después de un momento, al saber que no podían abrir los diarios debido a las extraña cerraduras que compartían.- Siempre nos ha intrigado la vida de mi tatarabuela Candice…

- ¿Y por qué no han hecho algo al respecto?

- Supongo que nos agrada más el misterio sobre ella… En lo personal pienso que no pudo ser alguien real…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?... Bueno, era tan perfecta… cuando era pequeño llegué a creer que más parecía un hada de algún cuento o un ángel… Simplemente… no lo puedo creer… Supongo que todo solo han sido idealizaciones que han ido creciendo con el tiempo.

* * *

William había volado a Nueva York para atender personalmente unos negocios muy importantes, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a su viejo amigo. Después de escuchar su mensaje urgente, se dirigió al Teatro de la compañía Stratford. Raoul estaba supervisando algunas cosas, ya que pronto sería la reinauguración. Al verlo que tomaba asiento, habló con uno de sus asistentes para que siguiera con los pendientes y se acercó a William.

- Esto es magnífico. Te felicito Raoul.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Gracias. Pronto será la reinauguración, nada más y nada menos con el estreno de un clásico Shakesperiano: Rey Lear.

- Me alegro.- Ambos salieron de la sala. Raoul fue directo al grano contándole los problemas que había en Inglaterra.

- ¿De qué forma te puedo ayudar?.- Preguntó extrañado William.

- Ahora que Alice ha encontrado los diarios de Terrence, hay cosas que necesito comprender… no sé por que Alexander está empeñado en averiguar la descendencia de él… hasta donde sé alguien de sus nietos terminó cediendo su título de duque a los herederos de los hijos legítimos de Richard Grandchester… después de todo no querían pertenecer a la nobleza tampoco…

- Pero eso es absurdo…- Dijo con extrañeza William, mientras se dirigían a la calle.

- Lo sé… es por eso que no comprendo por qué la insistencia de Alexander por desenterrar el pasado, ya han tenido lo que quieren, y no sé de qué modo me relacionan en todo esto… Ahora es por eso que necesito saber que hay en los diarios de Terrence… ¿Tú sabías algo de su existencia?.

- No. Hasta que los chicos comentaron que tus hijas les mostraron los diarios de Terrence y reconocieron el mismo tipo de cerradura que los de Candice y William Albert I. Jamás había sentido tanta curiosidad sobre el asunto… Podía comprender que los de mis tatarabuelos fueran iguales… una especie de pacto entre ellos dos, tal vez… pero… ¿Los del tuyo… Terrence Greum?... es muy extraño.

* * *

Había entrado a su habitación a esperarlo, tenía tiempo de no verlo, ni siquiera en el Colegio, No soportaba estar sin él. Alguien abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

- Te estaba esperando…

- ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación?

- Eso es algo muy descortés de tu parte.- Dijo quitándose de la ventana.

- ¿A caso me estabas espiando?.- Dijo molesto, al verla caminar hacia él con una extraña sonrisa, mientras colocaba sus cosas en un sofá.

- Esa chica no te conviene… es tan… Ordinaria…

- Deja ya de querer manipular mi vida…- Dijo acercándose a su hermana.- No quiero ser como tú…

- ¿Y según tú como soy?.- Preguntó desafiante.

- Eres alguien que detesta que los demás sean felices… por eso estás siempre sola…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.- Dijo furiosa.

- Eso y mucho más… Ahora te molesta que pueda haber encontrado personas a las que yo si les agrado… por mí… por ser simplemente yo… no una apariencia patética de lo que no soy realmente… Así es como eres tú…

- ¡CALLATE!...

- No lo haré… No soportas la idea de que ya no estoy a tu lado, planeando como hacer a los demás infelices para que tú disfrutes…

¡- TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!

- ¿O QUÉ?...

- ¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR!...

- POR FAVOR HERMANITA… YA NO SOMOS UNOS CHIQUILLOS PARA QUE ME ACUSES CON NUESTROS PADRES POR BOBADAS…

- ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!.- gritó finalmente antes de salir dando un portazo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Karl regresara, cuando el profesor de música les dio la noticia de que harían un concierto de beneficencia ese mismo fin de semana, sus artistas principales serían Karl y Terry ya que habían mejorado mucho en su dueto. Ambos chicos recibieron la noticia muy sorprendidos. Al término de la clase se acercaron a hablar con él.

- Sr. Lawrence… ¿Está seguro de que estamos listos? - Preguntó Terry algo intimidada.

- Claro que sí… tú mejoraste mucho en ausencia de Karl y ahora que ha regresado son increíbles…

- ¡Ánimo!… ¿Qué no ves que aprendiste del mejor? - Dijo Karl sonriendo pícaramente.

- Gracias…Chicos… pero… no creo… - Dijo el Profesor apenado.

- No le haga caso, Sr. – Dijo Terry al ver al profesor apenado.- Es tan modesto que se refiere a sí mismo…- Y ambos comenzaron a reír ante la cara de desconcierto del profesor.

* * *

Camino a la mansión, ambos iban callados, los primos de Karl se habían emocionado con la noticia, asegurándoles que la abuela estaría muy orgullosa de Karl. Terry dudaba en pedirle a su padre y a Alice que fueran a verla. Cuando llegaron fue a su habitación para comunicarse con ella.

_- Me alegra mucho Terry… papá estará encantado de asistir y también le avisaré a mamá, estará encantada… claro después de las fallidas lecciones en Londres… _- Decía alegremente, el silencio repentino hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Pudo ver la mueca que hizo su hermana y que se apresuró a ocultar.- _O prefieres que no les diga nada…_

- No… creo que está bien…- Dijo sin mucha convicción.

_- ¿Pasa algo?..._

- No… no es nada… es sólo que… olvídalo.

_- Sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien… _

- Yo… siento mucho aún no haber buscado respecto a…- Comenzó a decir Terry, pero Alice la interrumpió.

_- Eso es algo de lo que quisiera hablar_…- Terry se extrañó.- _Ahora más que nunca es importante que averigüemos…_

- ¿Por qué?

_- No sé… A papá también le parece extraña la coincidencia de los diarios… más ahora que Alexander insiste en investigar a Terrence…_

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?...- Palideció Terry.- ¿Por qué?

_- No lo sabemos… los abogados de papá ya han hablado del asunto… han intentado saber por qué su insistencia, pero es imposible tratar con él… Aun mamá no ha podido hacer nada…Él quiere apoderarse también de la villa de Escocia…_

- ¡ESO SI QUE NO!... ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!... ¡HIJO DE…!

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?._- Preguntó extrañada por la repentina reacción.

- Si… no te preocupes… haré todo lo posible por comenzar a averiguar… es solo que se han portado tan bien conmigo… a pesar de… que no me agrada mucho la idea de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos…- Dijo al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control solo de escuchar su nombre.- Haré lo que pueda… Nos veremos después…

_"Ese desgraciado… no tuvo suficiente… no le importó que… Tengo… tengo que tranquilizarme y pensar mejor las cosas… esta vez no me tomará desprevenida"._ Pensó mientras tomaba su bolso para salir.

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?.- Escuchó a Karl que salía de la biblioteca mientras ella bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

- Ha… yo… iba… iba de compras…

- ¿De compras?.

- Si… no tengo nada adecuado para el concierto…

- No te preocupes… no es algo tan formal…

- Es la costumbre… en Londres algo así… era tan…

- Está bien, vamos… - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Te llevaré…

- No es necesario yo…

- "Pero muchas gracias Karl, estoy feliz de que me puedas mostrar las mejores tiendas de Chicago".- Se burló él, tomándola de la mano para salir.

* * *

Mandy estaba muy concentrada observando el cielo con su telescopio, Annie se acercó a ella.

- Dime que es lo que pasó…- Dijo Mandy sin quitar su atención al cielo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó recargándose en el barandal del balcón.

- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Andy?... Parecía que por fin se habían entendido…

- No lo sé… él decidió las cosas…

- Pero tú aclaraste las cosas con él…

- No. Es solo… siempre he amado a Karl, aún cuando él y Tony…- Mandy la interrumpió bruscamente.

- Y Andy supuso que estabas con él solo como favor a Karl…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿él te dijo algo?...

- No pero fue más que obvio por tu repentino cambio… Debes entender que no hay que forzar ninguna situación… el tiempo resolverá las cosas.

- Ahora… él ha elegido a esa aristócrata engreída… aunque tal vez ella no lo quiera…

- ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?- Preguntó Mandy dejando a un lado el telescopio.- Si de verdad lo amas… ¿No es más importante que él encuentre su propia felicidad?… y que nosotros seamos felices por él…

- Supongo…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras evitaba mirar a su hermana.- Sólo…que es…

- Es muy doloroso…- Dijo Mandy volteando hacia otro lado, Annie comprendió entonces.

- Si… es lo más doloroso que he sentido… Aunque no me importaba que estuviera con Tony, ella era muy agradable a comparación de "Terry"…- Mandy la observó un momento, pero había algo que no la convencía de sus palabras.- Y jamás he querido interponerme entre… las personas que amo…

- Entonces es mejor que logremos nuestra propia felicidad, y sentirnos felices por que él logre la propia junto a la persona que haya escogido.- Dijo Mandy sonriendo.

- Si…- dijo forzando una sonrisa, _"Aunque para mí no es tan fácil… yo no puedo olvidar tan rápido como tú…"_, pensó mientras seguía con la vista una estrella fugaz. Mandy la observaba. _"Es difícil, pero lo lograrás"_.

* * *

Era tarde y el trabajo en su oficina había sido muy agotador, por lo que decidió ir con algunos de sus compañeros a tomar un café antes de llegar a casa. Estaba en el centro comercial cuando vio a unos chicos conocidos entrar a la cafetería a la que se dirigía, observó detenidamente al chico, _"Se ve completamente diferente… realmente feliz"_. Ellos se habían sentado frente a la barra, llevaban algunos paquetes, y reían sin parar. Ella comenzó a recordar a unos chicos parecidos, de su juventud en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

- Clarise…- Ella se sobresaltó, su asistente le estaba diciendo algo.

- Lo siento… ¿Qué me decías?

- ¿Es tu hijo el que está ahí con la chica morena?

- Si…

- Se ve bien… Ambos se ven bien juntos…

- Si… muy bien.- Decidió no hacerles notar su presencia. Después de un rato, él pagó y salieron aún riendo.

* * *

Estaba indecisa sobre lo que quería llevarse para la espantosa fiesta de beneficencia, que se daría en el colegio (y dónde tocarían Terry y Karl), cuando escuchó risas, lo que vio no le gustó. Él estaba sosteniendo algunos vestidos a una chica morena de larga cabellera, quien hacía comentarios a cada vestido que observaba. Después de tomar dos, no se podía decidir aún.

- Creo que no es necesario que decidas aún… tenemos tiempo…- Escuchó que dijo él algo cansado.

- Es que no sé… jamás había hecho algo parecido… y lo creas o no estoy nerviosa… y con algo así…

- Mejor vamos a tomar un café y te relajas…- Dijo poniendo los que tenía en los exhibidores y después quitándole ambos de las manos a ella.- Creo que este es el mejor para ti…- Dijo mostrándole uno azul celeste con lentejuelas.- Seguro que lucirías muy bien en el…- Por más que se esforzaba por verlo, no podía ya que él estaba de espaldas y si se estiraba más terminarían descubriéndola.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Dijo la chica aun dudando.

- Claro que si… Te verías realmente…- Él se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, él se alejó rápidamente, y ella lo siguió:

- ¡Eres un…!– Ya no pudo escuchar más porque ellos ya habían salido de la Boutique. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no estaban ahí, tomó ambos vestidos… Ella era la que tenía que lucir hermosa para él, no esa estúpida aristócrata engreída. Observó el vestido que él le había mostrado a la chica… Era demasiado corto y escotado, muy provocativo. Tal vez si ella lo usaba, él la preferiría, se aseguró de que era él único, rápidamente se dirigió a los probadores. Le agradó imaginar el efecto que podría producir cuando la vieran.

* * *

Mientras volaba en el Jet privado, trataba de buscar la forma de ayudar a Raoul. _"¿Dónde puede haber algo que nos indique la razón de esto tan extraño?"_, Pensó en la coincidencia que parecía unirlos aún más con los Grandchester, cerró los ojos por un momento.

_"Will… ¿En dónde estás?...- Escuchaba que lo llamaban, pero era divertido no contestarle.- Pequeño… debes estar aquí…- Escuchó una puerta que se abría.- Will… tienes que terminar tus deberes…- Escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a su escondite. "Ahí viene…" Observó un tapiz que ondeaba, "Debe haber algún espacio atrás de él"…Salió a gatas de su escondite y se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí. Justo cuando entró en el espacio creyó ver que la niñera lo había descubierto, cuando de pronto…_

- Sr. Ardley, estamos llegando a Chicago…- Escuchó sobresaltado que anunciaba el piloto por el alta voz. Se había quedado dormido. Se abrochó el cinturón para aterrizar, en cuanto bajó, un auto lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente, el día del concierto, ella estaba muy nerviosa, sería la primera vez que tocaría en público. Tenían que llegar antes que los demás para estar listos, todo ese tiempo le parecía que era otra persona la que se movía y hacía las cosas, estaba tan aturdida, tenía poco que se había asomado al auditorio y vio como se estaba llenando poco a poco. Estaba maquillándose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola…- Ella se giró para ver quien era.

- Ah… Eres tú… Hola Edward…- Dijo fríamente volviendo al espejo.

- Yo… Sólo quería desearte suerte… y disculparme por mis conductas anteriores…

- No hay problema…- Dijo sin dejar de arreglarse. Él la miraba.

- OK, yo… me voy.- Dijo apenado finalmente.

- Adiós.- Dijo tajante, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta lentamente mientras se dirigía al biombo para cambiarse. Tomó el vestido nuevo, era del mismo tono que sus ojos como dijo él, cambiaba sus reflejos según le diera la luz. _"Karl…"_ pensó mientras comenzaba a ponérselo.

_FlashBack_

_- Sabes, tengo una idea para el concierto…- dijo en la cafetería.- Pudiéramos vestirnos como en la época de…_

_- Estás completamente loco…- Dijo ella riendo, tentada por la idea._

_- Yo opino que es estupendo… detesto tanto formalismo. – Llamó a la camarera para pagar la cuenta.- Sé a dónde podemos ir... - Ella estaba desconcertada por ese arranque de locura. Hasta el momento él había sido muy respetuoso ante ella de las normas._

_- Este te queda mejor…- Dijo él después de que salieron de la cafetería, habían ido a buscar el lugar y finalmente entraron a otra boutique.- Va más con el color de tus ojos…_

_- ¿Lo crees?... No decías que te agradaba más el otro…- Dijo ella burlándose.- que me vería más… S-e-n-s-u-a-l…- acercándose mucho a él y susurrándole esto último._

_- Claro que no… sólo lo dije para ver tu expresión… además esas no fueron exactamente mis palabras…- Dijo él nervioso._

_- Si claro…- Después de pensarlo, lo tomó.- Iré a probármelo._

_- Sabes algo… si te decides, no quiero vértelo puesto hasta el día del concierto, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Pero…_

_- Prométemelo…_

_- OK… Señor misterio…- Dijo mientras se dirigía al probador. Tardó mucho en probárselo, pero finalmente decidió llevar a cabo su ocurrencia. _

_- Es un regalo.- dijo el chico cuando salieron._

_- ¿Por qué?... _

_- No lo sé… creo que después de todo, no eres tan desagradable…y me da gusto que puédamos tocar juntos…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

"_Bueno, después de todo es muy hermoso, no puedo negar que tiene buen gusto… incluso para algo tan loco"_… Pensó mientras terminaba de ajustárselo, cuando salió se observó detenidamente en el espejo. Su cabello lo había peinado como lo había visto en algún libro de la época, permitiendo que algunas hebras cayeran a los lados, libremente. El vestido formaba una hermosa caída alrededor de su figura.

- No hay duda… de verdad eres una hermosa Julieta…- Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se asustó mucho, el chico estaba recargado en la puerta con una expresión pícara.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ESTÁS AHÍ?.- Dijo molesta, para ocultar su azoramiento.

- Desde que Ed salió.- Dijo riendo.

- ¡Me viste mientras me cambiaba!.- Dijo acercándose a él furiosa.

- Digamos que "Te vi, pero no te miré"… si es eso lo que te preocupa…

- ¡Eres un…!

- Vamos… no puedo creer que tú "Señorita No Me Importa Nada" se sonroje por algo tan inocente…

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... ¡De verdad eres…!- Dijo ella molesta mientras levantaba una mano para abofetearlo.

- No te enojes o arruinaras todo el trabajo que hiciste…- Dijo riendo al observarla mientras le acomodaba un rizo con una mano, ya que con la otra sostenía la de ella.

- B-Bueno… - No podía creer que con ese simple gesto de él, se pusiera tan nerviosa.- si puedo decir algo, te ves "Muy Masculino" enfundado en esas mallas ajustadas, no me había dado cuenta de lo "Fuerte" que eres… - Se desquitó ella mirando sus piernas acentuadas por su traje, de forma apreciativa. - "Romeo"… - Finalizó al susurrarle, pasando muy cerca de él, por lo que ya no supo que decir.

- ¿N-Nos vamos?… Después de este número seguimos…- Dijo titubeante mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle salir. Ella le devolvía una sonrisa pícara.

- OK. Vamos Romeo…

* * *

Al llegar a las bambalinas vieron a Annie y Andy tocando el piano, mientras que Mandy tocaba el violín. No podía seguir molesta con él. No ahora que sentía que no podría hacerlo. Él tomó su mano_… "Tranquila… voy a estar a tu lado… no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien… lo haces muy bien…"_ Le susurró en cuanto los otros chicos finalizaban y escuchaban los aplausos del público. El telón se cerraba para permitir el cambio de ejecutantes. Annie se quedó atónita al verlos juntos. No tenía ya dudas, realmente parecían el uno para el otro, pues ambos estaban radiantes, Terry se veía muy bien (tenía que admitirlo) y por primera vez se veía impresionada, incluso algo intimidada. El profesor Lawrence al verlos se acercó.

- Me pueden decir ¿De que se trata esto?.- Preguntó alarmado.

- Solo… pensamos ponernos más de acuerdo a la época.- Dijo Karl sonriendo.

- Pero… esto es…

- Es genial, pero ya tienen que estar en su lugar…- Dijo Mandy empujándolos hacia el escenario. En eso se escuchó una voz presentándolos. Corrieron a sus lugares, la partitura ya estaba lista, Terry se colocó rápidamente al lado del atril. Karl se sabía tan bien la melodía que no era necesario que estuviera siguiendo la partitura.

- … Quienes ejecutarán: "_El Tema de Amor de Romeo y Julieta_" *.- Terminó de decir la voz, mientras se corría el telón.

Ellos hicieron una reverencia, Terry se sentó y él permaneció de pie, con los ojos le hizo una indicación y comenzaron a tocar. Todo el público se sentía tan conmovido por su forma de tocar, el silencio era absoluto, en uno de los asientos una chica estaba furiosa… _"¡Pero que rayos!…"_, Recordó los comentarios de sus padres y su hermano respecto al vestido que había elegido para esa noche. Ella los consideró anticuados.

_FlashBack_

_- Hermanita… la verdad así pareces una verdadera…_

_- ¡CALLATE!… ¡ÉL NO OPINARÁ LO MISMO… SI NO, EN ESE CASO ¿POR QUÉ INSISTIÓ EN QUE ELLA LO USARA?_

_- De verdad eres una tonta al tomarte tan enserio lo que le dijo a ella__._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Ahora que los miraba en el escenario se dio cuenta de que se había burlado de ella nuevamente.

* * *

Al finalizar la pieza, todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudirles muy emocionados. Terry estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada, después de todo, les perdonaron la pequeña travesura. _"Te lo dije"_ le susurró Karl, mientras hacían una reverencia y salían del escenario para que comenzara la fiesta.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando despertó, pidió servicio a la habitación, mientras esperaba, sonrió al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Raoul en el refugio de caza, antes del concierto en el que tocaría su hija. Aun lo amaba, y cada vez que estaban cerca, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

_FlashBack_

_- Dime… ¿Cómo están las cosas realmente por allá?- Preguntó después de entrar a la sala._

_- No lo sabemos… Sólo alega cosas como si… exige cosas que…- Ella se encogió de hombros exasperada._

_- No te preocupes… no puede hacer nada…- Él paseaba por la sala.- No sé cual es la estúpida obsesión que tienen respecto al "linaje y la nobleza"… detesto todo eso…_

_- Lo sé… no eres muy buen político… ni Diplomático…- Dijo ella sonriendo._

_- Aun no le perdono las intrigas que realizó con tal de alejarme de Inglaterra… Por lo menos, no ha intentado nada contra nuestras hijas durante todo este tiempo que no estuve allá… Y aquí están a salvo de todos estos absurdos problemas… ¿Qué ha hecho mi madre al respecto?..._

_- No ha podido hacer nada… Pero insiste en que es tu legítimo derecho…- Él sonrió con sarcasmo._

_- Ella siempre insistiendo en pelear una guerra perdida contra ellos… no comprendo porqué le importa tanto a ella todo eso…- Se detuvo la miró por un momento y ella desvió la mirada.- Lo que quería decirte es que Alice encontró en la mansión una habitación secreta. Nada más y nada menos esconde parte de la vida privada de Terrence Greum Grandchester…_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Dijo sorprendida._

_- Escondió parte de sus cosas personales ahí…trajes teatrales, cartas, fotografías, afiches… sus propios diarios…_

_- Bueno, pienso que con ellos podremos resolver cualquier cosa que esté planeando Alexander…_

_- Si es que alguna vez encontramos la forma de leerlos…Tienen unas extrañas cerraduras…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Solo rómpanlas y ya…_

_- No es ese el problema… Lo más intrigante es que con los Ardley existen los mismos tipos de cerraduras…en sus diarios…_

_- No entiendo… ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con él?_

_- William y yo entendemos que haya habido un lazo amistoso muy fuerte entre ambas familias… pero el hecho de que Terrence, William Albert I y su esposa Candice compartan diarios con los mismos diseños y cerraduras nos parece demasiado extraño…_

_- Pues yo opino que dejen de querer jugar a los detectives y los abran… en estos momentos lo que contengan puede sernos de mucha utilidad.- dijo ella de forma práctica.- ¿Puedo verlos de Terrence? Tal vez yo pueda…_

_- Creo que no… Terry los tiene…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Era un asunto más complicado de lo que se había imaginado. Pero ahora podía comprender porqué la insistencia de Alexander en investigar el pasado de Terrence Grandchester, solo tenía que averiguar respecto a los Ardley, cómo encajaban en todo ello. Después del encuentro, le encantó ver a su hija ejecutando con mucho sentimiento la melodía junto al joven Ardley, se dio cuenta de que había algo completamente diferente en ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía así.

* * *

Casi podría decirse que la noche anterior fue perfecta "casi". Se levantó con mucha energía, aún estaba oscuro, mientras se cambiaba recordaba lo que pasó después de el concierto. Al parecer ella aun se sentía atemorizada por la pequeña travesura que habían hecho. _"¿Ella con miedo?... si es la primera que desafía las normas?... tal vez puédamos seguir un rato más con esto…"_ la observó detenidamente, ella miraba con insistencia hacia un punto. Habían decidido continuar durante la fiesta con los trajes, todos los chicos del colegio se acercaban a felicitarlos. Hubo un momento en el que vio palidecer a la chica, pero en cuanto le preguntó si estaba bien, ella volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Solo fue un breve momento el que se separaron, después de eso, siempre estuvo a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos se retiraron. Él quería hablar un momento con ella, pero insistía en que estaba muy cansada, la acompañó hasta su habitación, había algo extraño en su comportamiento.

_FlashBack_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Si. Debo… debo irme a dormir…- Se dio cuenta de que titubeaba._

_- No pasa nada… Creo que nos perdonaron la broma por el éxito que tuvimos.- Dijo él sonriendo._

_- Si… tienes razón…- Ella miraba hacia otro lado. Él no pudo evitarlo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara de frente._

_- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Estás muy nerviosa…- Dijo sin soltarla.- Actuabas de forma extraña en la fiesta…No eres de las que se intimida ante un desafío de lo que sea…_

_- Estás… imaginando cosas…- Dijo retirándose un poco de él._

_- No lo sé…- Dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo su rostro.- Pero hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro…- Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- Preguntó débilmente al parecer mientras veía su reflejo en sus ojos._

_- No lo sé…- Susurró al tiempo que se inclinaba más hacia ella, acariciando su rostro y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.- Solo… es algo que necesito hacer… para estar completamente seguro… sobre mis sospechas… respecto a…- Cerró los ojos para besarla, un brusco movimiento lo sorprendió a milímetros de sus labios._

_- ENTONCES SI NO ESTÁS SEGURO NO LO HAGAS__. -Dijo ella con voz firme, abrió los ojos, ella se había alejado de él y colocó su mano en su pecho, para mantenerlo a cierta distancia._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Dijo él herido y confundido._

_- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE. NO TIENE CASO QUE HAGAS ALGO, SI NO ESTÁS SEGURO!…- La expresión de ella era gélida. Jamás la había visto así._

_- ¡No sé porqué te molesta… yo solo quería saber si tú sient…!- Estaba furioso pero se contenía._

_- ¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍAS!… -Ella alzó más la voz, la observó en la semipenumbra, estaba conteniendo el llanto.- Creí que tú serías completamente diferente… yo… ¡MALDICIÓN!... No volveré a caer en esos sucios trucos…- Lo apartó de un empujó y entró a su habitación._

_- Terry… por favor… escúchame…- Golpeó la puerta. Él escuchó los cerrojos. Intentó abrir pero era inútil._

_Fin del FlashBack_

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?... De pronto me indica avanza, después retrocede, de la peor manera posible… me confunde tanto… el peor de los casos es que no me permite acercarme…" _Después de dirigirse rápidamente al garaje, tomó su moto, se dirigió a Lakewood.

_

* * *

_

Will… ¿En dónde estás?...- Escuchaba que lo llamaban, pero era divertido no contestarle.- Pequeño… debes estar aquí…- Escuchó una puerta que se abría.- Will… tienes que terminar tus deberes…- Escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a su escondite. "Ahí viene…" Observó un tapiz que ondeaba, "Debe haber algún espacio atrás de él"…Salió a gatas de su escondite y se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí. Justo cuando entró en el espacio creyó ver que la niñera lo había descubierto, cuando de pronto, la pared cedió bajo su peso. "¿Qué es esto?" entró rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña puerta disimulada, rápidamente la acomodó en el momento que escuchó más cerca la voz de su niñera, "Vaya… esto es más interesante"…Caminaba por un estrecho pasillo lleno de telarañas, "¿Hacia donde se dirigirá?", caminaba despacio, buscó en su bolsillo, ahí estaba la pequeña lámpara de su navaja, encontró otra pequeña puerta, la abrió despacio… "¡Cielos!... es la habitación de papá y mamá…Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a donde quiera sin que lo sepan…¡Fantástico!"…Justo cuando iba a regresar, alguien lo atrapó.

_- Te tengo pequeño pillo…- Se giró asustado._

_- ¡Tía Abuela!.- Ella estaba sonriendo.- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?_

_- Sólo seguí a un pequeño ratón, que hacía mucho ruido por detrás de las paredes de mi habitación. ¿Lo has visto?.- Dijo mirándolo cariñosamente._

_- ¿Tú sabías de este lugar?_

_- Claro que sí…Promete guardar el secreto y te llevaré a mi lugar preferido._

_- Lo haré…¿Podemos ir ya? Por favor…- Dijo él brincando de alegría._

_- Vaya que eres un niño impaciente.- El chiquillo no podía dejar de moverse._

_- Vamos… enséñame ese lugar…por favor abuela.- Entraron nuevamente al pasadizo, caminaron un buen tramo para después subir unas estrechas escaleras. Siguieron avanzando hasta que la abuela abrió otra puerta._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- En el tercer piso…_

_- ¿Dónde está el fantasma que aparece al dar las 10 de la noche, en el reloj de la Torre Sur?... _

_- Eso que dices es una tontería, pero es verdad que esta es la última habitación del tercer piso.- Dijo mientras habría otra puerta disimulada.- Pero no hay tal cosa… solo hay cosas muy antiguas…- Entraron, para sorpresa del pequeño, todo estaba en orden y limpio.- Esta es la habitación de la Tatarabuela Candice… Ummm… sería más propio decir: las cosas de ella…Yo he venido aquí desde pequeña y arreglaba este lugar un poco… Me divertía imaginando como sería en su época… ahora me ayuda Camile…_

_- ¿El ama de llaves lo sabe?_

_- Si, la hice partícipe de mi secreto y así como ella lo ha guardado bien, espero lo mismo de ti._

_- Lo prometo Tía Abuela…- Dijo dándole un abrazo._

Despertó abruptamente. Desde que Raoul le había contado acerca de los problemas que estaba enfrentando Eleanor en Inglaterra y que se enteró de las coincidencias de los diarios de sus tatarabuelos con los de Terrence Grandchester, no había dejado de tener el mismo sueño. Se sentía preocupado, no sabía si eso había sido real o un simple sueño.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la terraza cuando lo vio partir en la motocicleta, no había podido dormir esa noche. Por más que lo había intentado, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, por eso lo empujó y entró rápidamente a su habitación. _"Yo… de verdad lo siento mucho, pero… no puedo… no debo…con llorar no ganas nada… y pierdes todo…"_ Pero no podía evitarlo más, se tiró a la cama, dejando por fin que su llanto fluyera. Esos momentos juntos, en el camerino y cuando estaban fuera de su habitación, la hacían estremecerse. _"No de nuevo… no quiero que suceda de nuevo"._ Pero no podía controlar eso tan fuerte que sentía. _"No quería lastimarlo, es solo que no es bueno que esté cerca de mi… todo lo que amo… siempre destruyo todo lo que llego a amar… pero yo… ¿Lo amo?… LO AMO… pero… es mejor así… debo estar sola…"_ Recordó que después de ir al salón donde sería la fiesta de beneficencia, le pareció ver a alguien que creía que no volvería a ver, menos ahora que estaba en América. Karl le había preguntado si estaba bien, ella muy a su pesar, le mintió al decirle que si. Pero en la fiesta, bajo el pretexto de ser un antiguo amigo del colegio, se acercó a ella para hablar a solas.

_FlashBack_

_- Veo que estás muy bien…- Dijo él arrastrando las palabras, mientras se dirigían al pasillo mas cercano. Su mirada la recorría de una forma tan lasciva, que la enfurecía._

_- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?_

_- Solo… saber que mi chica estaba bien…- Dijo intentando besarla en la mejilla.- Por lo que veo, está mucho mejor que en Londres…_

_- SI NO TIENES NADA MÁS QUE DECIR__…- Dijo ella alejándose de él._

_- Sólo recuerda que estaré cerca de ti… y no permitiré que nadie se atreva a algo más contigo…_

_- ¡¿ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO?..._

_- Solo recuerda que aquí nada importan los títulos nobiliarios… ni el gran poderío de tus padres…_

_- Ummm… supongo que eso también se aplica a ti…- Dijo ella con sarcasmo._

_- Solo ten cuidado… no le vaya a pasar algo a ese "Romeo"…_

_- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?.- Lo miró con furia._

_- Vaya… __Ya lo entendiste… Por favor… Quita esa cara… por favor… o dejarás de verte hermosa… has cambiado… pero recuerda que solo yo te conozco bien…- Se acercó a besarla en la mejilla y le susurró.- Muy bien…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

_"Lo odio… ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirme hasta acá… seguramente su padre tiene mucho que ver… pero ahora ¿porqué mete también a los Ardley?"_ Por eso lo rechazó de esa forma, aun cuando le dolió hacerlo. _"Podría ser una actriz muy buena…"_ se burló de sí misma mientras entraba a su habitación. Tenía que averiguar a como diera lugar sobre los diarios de Terrence Grandchester… Lo de menos era romper las cerraduras, pero la intrigaba mucho más los otros diarios. Las fechas de las muertes de los tatarabuelos de Karl, especialmente la de Candice. _"Tal vez el lugar donde pueda encontrar algo al respecto sea Lakewood"_, se apresuró a cambiarse, tomó los diarios, desayunó algo muy rápido, dejando dicho con Fran que iría con Karl a la mansión de las rosas, aun cuando no estaba muy segura de a dónde había ido el chico. Hizo un equipaje ligero y salió también en su moto. Comenzó a recordar las palabras de su padre cuando la visitó.

_FlashBack_

_- Solo quiero que escuches lo siguiente: dejé Inglaterra, no por los estúpidos negocios que tenía aquí como has de pensar, ni por problemas con tu madre (todo fue una trampa para ocasionarnos problemas y finalmente divorciarnos)… Ni aun por ustedes… yo no quería alejarme de su lado…Los politiquillos se aseguraron de causarme tantos problemas para que no regresara… seguramente has sabido los constantes problemas que ha habido respecto a quienes son los "legítimos herederos del ducado de Grandchester", a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, pero a los demás no… incluso tu abuela insistía en que debía reclamar mi legítimo derecho… Por ser descendiente del hijo mayor de Richard Grandchester: Terrence Greum… a quien siempre se le tuvo por un bastardo… sin derecho al título… ni a nada más… La profesión que eligió y su boda con una actriz le complicó más las cosas a su padre…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

_"¿Será verdad?... ¿Alexander logró sobornar a tanta gente para que él… nos abandonara y jamás regresara?... ¿será por eso que el maldito bastardo se atrevió a…? Maldito sea…" _pisaba cada vez con mayor fuerza el acelerador. _"Debo averiguar todo lo que pueda"_

* * *

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó, trató de hacer el menor ruido al entrar, se dirigió al tercer piso, el lugar donde estaban las figuras de los más importantes miembros de la familia. Ahí estaba, junto su esposo, William Albert Ardley (1892-1969), Candice White Ardley (1898-1938). _"¿Qué pasó con ella?... era tan joven aún…"_ pensó al ver las fechas, jamás se había cuestionado eso, "_No recuerdo haber leído respecto a su muerte…"_, le importaba más la admiración que despertaba en él la hermosa pareja del conjunto. Ahora más que nunca se sentía intrigado por ella, una extraña opresión se apoderó de él, parecía como si de pronto fueran a cobrar vida. _"Es increíble el realismo de estas figuras…" _Se sentó en el suelo frente al conjunto. Ahora,le parecía muy extraño que fuera la única mujer de la familia a la que se hubiera incluido en un lugar tan distinguido. Le parecía que había algo que sostenían, medio oculto entre las manos de ambos, creyó estar imaginando, se incorporó para acercarse más.

- Buenos Días Karl…- Él se giró sobresaltado.

- Buenos Días Dorothy…

- Disculpa si te he asustado...

- No te preocupes.

- Llegaste tan temprano. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Creo que bajaré a tomar algo…- Dijo sonriéndole avergonzado.- Me vine muy temprano y no…

- Descuida, te prepararé algo.

- Gracias Dorothy. En un momento bajo.- Se quedó observando un rato más.

* * *

Estaba en las caballerizas, cuando una moto conocida llegaba en esos momentos. Él la ignoró y montó enseguida. No quería verla. _"Como si me importara… como si yo le importara…"_ Salió a todo galope sin una dirección concreta.

* * *

Desde lejos Terry pudo ver que alguien tenía mucha prisa, por la forma en que había salido de las caballerizas. Dejó la moto en el garaje y entró a la mansión.

* * *

"_¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Qué hace ella aquí?... ¿No le parece que fue suficiente con lo que dijo anoche?"_ Pasó de largo los portales, sin querer llegó hasta el embarcadero del lago, se detuvo bruscamente y desmontó. Rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en el agua. Se zambulló profundamente y nadó con todas sus fuerzas, _"No quiero pensar… no quiero pensar en ella… No me importa… solo quiero estar así… en paz…"_

- Buenos Días Srita, Grandchester…- Saludó Dorothy al verla entrar.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Buenos Días, Dorothy. Bien gracias…- Respondió distraídamente.- ¿Se encuentra Karl aquí?

- Lo siento, hace un momento lo vi por aquí…

- Fue a las caballerizas, Srita…- Dijo una mucama que bajaba por las escaleras.- Tal vez de un pequeño paseo…

- Oh…Ah… creo que esperaré a que llegue… iré a la biblioteca… con permiso…- Dijo Terry desilusionada. Ambas mujeres la observaban, en cuanto entró y cerró la puerta soltaron una risilla.

- Son tal para cual…- Dijo Dorothy.

- Tan ciegos y testarudos…- Respondió la mucama. Rieron juntas camino a la cocina.

* * *

Pasó toda la mañana consultando en la computadora, después observando los diarios de los Ardley, en especial los de Terrence, Candice y William Albert… Eran los únicos que compartían el mismo tipo de cerradura. La mataba la curiosidad, pero no las quería romper, eran tan hermosas. _"¿Me estoy volviendo una sentimental"_, se burló, _"Karl…"_ fue hasta el ventanal preocupada, ni señas de él… se sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, _"No debo pensar en él… es más importante lo de los diarios… pero no quisiera que me mal interprete… todos esperan que pueda averiguar algo…" _Luchaba consigo misma a cada momento.

- Srita. Grandchester…- la llamó una mucama. No se había percatado del tiempo que había estado ahí.

- Por favor, llámame Terry.- No dejaba de mirar por la ventana. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, _"Tal vez llueva… ¡Rayos!... ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?"._

- Srita. Terry, me pidieron que la llamara a comer…

- ¿Sabes si ya llegó Karl?- Ignoró sus palabras.

- No lo sé… La Sra. Dorothy está preocupada por usted…

- No tengo hambre… ¿Saben a dónde fue?.- Preguntó más intranquila.

- No… sólo salió sin avisar a nadie… se ha comportado muy extraño…- La mucama se acercó un poco más.- Por favor, tiene que venir… La Sra. Dorothy amenazó con despedirme si no la llevaba conmigo… dijo que tiene que alimentarse bien para que siga recuperándose… por favor… se lo ruego Srita…- Terry la miró.

- La verdad es que no quisiera estar sola en ese enorme comedor… si él no está… - Intentó bromear.

- Si no le importa, quisiéramos que estuviera con nosotros en la cocina, tal vez el joven esté ahí… cuando está solo, prefiere estar con nosotros.

- De acuerdo…- Respondió acompañando a la joven.

- A pesar del ambiente calido y relajado, con bromas y risas, ella no podía estar tranquila. Él no estaba ahí y no había llegado después. Recordó el celular, fue a su habitación para llamarlo, pero estaba fuera de servicio. _"¡Maldición!",_ se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa, se encontró con la misma mucama que había ido por ella.

- ¿Aún no ha regresado?..- Preguntó al escuchar los truenos.

- No. Lo siento Srita.- La observó detenidamente.- Tal vez… tal vez esté en uno de los refugios de caza…

- ¿En alguno?.- Preguntó extrañada.

- Bueno, la propiedad es tan grande… que cuando se reúne la familia para alguna cacería, hay pequeñas cabañas en los alrededores…

- ¡Diablos!... ¿Cómo voy a dar con él así?... – Se preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Tienen forma de comunicarse?.- La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, dado que todo el mundo usa celulares… creo que no… solo hay teléfonos de emergencia… pero la más cercana está pasando una pequeña cascada. La encontrará si sigue la margen del río rumbo al sur.

- Gracias.

- ¿Piensa ir con este clima?.- Preguntó al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

- Es urgente que hable con él…- Dijo rápidamente, la amenaza que escuchó en el colegio la comenzó a preocupar demasiado, desde el momento en que no entraban las llamadas en su celular.

* * *

Después de nadar hasta el agotamiento, decidió ir al mausoleo. Se entretuvo hablando a la tumba de Tony, le parecía extraño, ya no sentirse triste al hacerlo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, cuando salió los truenos comenzaron a retumbar, montó justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer, estaba muy lejos de la mansión. _"El refugio"_, incitó al caballo para que fuera deprisa, pasó la cascada, logró ver el techo. Llevó el caballo hasta el pequeño establo y lo encerró para que no escapara. Al entrar en el refugio, encendió enseguida la chimenea, revisó sus ropas empapadas, fue al dormitorio para cambiarse, después de todo era su lugar preferido para estar a solas.

_

* * *

_

"Solo debo seguir la orilla del río…"

La lluvia había comenzado a ser muy fuerte, pasó por la cascada, _"Espero que ya falte poco",_ alcanzó a ver el techo, lo cual le alegró mucho, en especial al ver que salía humo de la chimenea. _"¿Ahora que hago?... ¿Regreso o voy a verlo?… Seguramente se enfadará después de…lo de ayer…"_, se dio cuenta de que se estaba empapando. Finalmente decidió ir. Estaba cerca del pequeño establo, cuando un trueno resonó y el caballo se asustó, relinchando, ella se abrazó a él, intentó controlarlo.

* * *

Acababa de sentarse en el sofá cuando escuchó un caballo muy cerca, corrió creyendo que se había escapado, pudo ver a Terry luchando con el suyo por mantenerlo tranquilo. Rápidamente la ayudó, ella desmontó, juntos lo llevaron al establo, sin decir nada, en cuanto estuvo tranquilo, salieron y corrieron hasta la cabaña.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- Preguntó molesto en cuanto entraron.

- Estaba preocupada…

- Claro…- Se burló él. Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación para cambiarse, ella lo siguió.

- Es cierto, esperaba que… pudiéramos hablar…

- "Por Dios"… Tengo entendido que tú no quieres hacerlo… ni siquiera que esté cerca de ti…- Le daba la espalda mientras buscaba ropa seca.

- No es respecto a eso de lo que quiero hablar…- Dijo precipitadamente.

- ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!…- Dijo molesto volteando a verla mientras aventaba la playera húmeda al suelo cerca de ella.- ERES… ERES TAN EXASPERANTE…

- Yo… Q-Quiero… Quiero que hablemos respecto a los diarios…- Dijo ella, queriendo ignorar la forma en que él se veía, con el torso desnudo y húmedo, su largo cabello escurriendo de agua. Comenzaba a perturbarla, poniéndola muy nerviosa.- En estos momentos son muy importantes para mi familia… yo necesito…

- ¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTAN TANTO ELLOS?- No quería exaltarse, pero por primera vez se sentía fuera de sí y no le importaba ya perder el control frente a ella.- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTA ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO SEAS TÚ?... ¡DESDE QUE LLEGASTE SOLO HAS CAUSADO PROBLEMAS… BASTANTES PROBLEMAS… A TODOS!…

- ¡NO ES JUSTO!.- Le gritó ella, como siempre sucedía cuando comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas.- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI… NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR NADA SOBRE MI Y LO QUE ME IMPORTA!...- Estaba furiosa, no le importaba ya que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por su rostro confundiéndose con la humedad de la lluvia.

- ¡¿QUÉ SABES? ¡SÓLO ERES UNA CHIQUILLA INSENSIBLE QUE LE GUSTA JUGAR CON LAS PERSONAS!

- ¡¿DE VERDAD CREES ESO DE MI?- Gritó ella mientras se acercaba más a él.- ¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!... NO PUEDO CREERLO…- Caminaba muy nerviosa por la habitación, él la observaba, estaba completamente empapada y temblaba. El cabello lo traía recogido, pero debido a la cabalgata y la humedad, comenzaban a escapársele algunos mechones que se adherían a su rostro.- ¡AHORA VEO QUE ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADA RESPECTO A TI!... ¡ERES IGUAL A TODOS LOS HOMBRES!...

- VAYA, QUE ERROR TAN GRANDE COMETÍ AL CREER QUE YO… Y TÚ… ¡DEMONIOS!… POR LO VISTO YA HA HABIDO OTROS ILUSOS… - Dijo furioso, no podía creer lo que sentía, _"¿Celos?"_.

- ¿Y QUÉ SI LOS HA HABIDO?... ¿TE OFENDE EL HECHO DE QUE NO SEAS EL PRIMERO EN MI VIDA?.- Arremetió ella.- "CUANTO LO SIENTO"… NO SOY LA MOGIGATA DE ANTHONIA… SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE JAMÁS SERÉ COMO ELLA… DEJA DE COMPARARME SIEMPRE CON ELLA… ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA…!

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE ANTHONIA DE ESA FORMA… JAMÁS LA CONOCISTE!.- Se acercó más a ella, la tomó por los brazos.- ¡TIENES RAZÓN!... ¡JAMÁS SERÁS COMO ELLA!… AMBAS SON MUY DIFERENTES… ELLA ERA DULCE Y GENTIL… TÚ… TÚ ERES IMPULSIVA Y REBELDE… DEMACIADO APASIONADA… ¡Y POR ESO TE AMO!...- La soltó y se alejó de ella para acercarse a la ventana y darle la espalda.- …PERO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA TI… ¡SOLO SOY UN JUGUETE MÁS PARA "LADY TERESA GRANDCHESTER"!…

- ¡IDIOTA!...- Alcanzó a escuchar, en cuanto volteó para responderle, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, al abrir los ojos la vio, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, temblaba en un vano intento de contener su furia, llorando con mayor fuerza, aun cuando sus ojos lo miraran con furia.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CIEGO IDIOTA!... TU... ¡TU NO SABES!… YO… ¡OLVÍDALO…!- Él iba a acercarse, la mejilla le ardía demasiado, pero ella retrocedió.- Creo… creo que es mejor así… - Quiso salir, pero él la sujetó de un brazo.- ¡DÉJAME!… ¡DÉJAME IR…!

- ¡NO!

- ¡POR FAVOR…! ¡DÉJAME!… ¡SOLO HARÁS LAS COSAS MÁS DIFÍCILES…!- Dijo ella sin mirarlo, intentaba sajarse.

- ¡NOOO!…- Ella se soltó con brusquedad y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, él fue tras ella, cada vez más rápido, él queriendo hablar, aclarar las cosas; ella, huir, para que no viera cuanto lo amaba, su mente estaba confusa y nublada. Unos frenéticos pasos la seguían en medio de la lluvia..._"Tengo que apresurarme…"_ había pensado, _"Si le hago frente, no tendré la fuerza para hacer lo que debo."_ Habían llegado donde estaban los caballos, las piernas de él, al ser más fuertes y largas que las de ella, habían acortado la distancia fácilmente, hasta que ella no tuvo forma de escapar de su firme abrazo, ambos resbalaron y cayeron. Ella pensó que iba a desfallecer cuando él la atrapó por la cintura, jalándola hacia su cuerpo hasta que los brazos de él estaban alrededor de ella. Ella pudo sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaba como una roca contra su espalda, tal vez tratando de evitar que ella recibiera el impacto de la caida.

- Terry… - Susurró su nombre suavemente en el oído de ella. – No quiero perderte… quiero… quiero que el tiempo se detenga… estar contigo... para siempre…- Ella se estremeció al oírlo, _"Te amo, pero... tenemos que separarnos..."_ se dijo así misma, _"Si lo encaro ahora, nunca podré renunciar a él… No tengo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y abandonarlo así… ¿Qué es más importante ahora para mí?... Lo amo… y por lo mismo debo estar lejos de él…__"_ Se incorporaron, sin soltarla, la hizo volverse, había algo en su mirada que la tranquilizó, el miedo que sentía por lo que le pudiera suceder, desapareció.

- Karl… también... quisiera estar contigo… para siempre…- Susurró.- YO TE AMO… te amo demasiado… pero… no puedo, no quiero que te pas…- comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

- Yo también… lo demás no importa…- La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, primero dulcemente, poco después fue más apasionado. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero al parecer no les importaba._"En este momento no puedo abandonarlo así… él es tan importante… esto es mucho más fuerte que yo… Tengo que ser fuerte… por los dos… por nuestro amor… mirar adelante… siempre adelante… debo aprender a tener la esperanza de que algo bueno sucederá siempre… como ahora…"_

* * *

Continuará…

*Película del año de 1968… "_Romeo y Julieta"_, de Franco Zefirelli.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

_**Decisiones**_

_Por Nep_

**

* * *

**

ADVERTENCIA

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido erótico susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic. (Contenido Lemon)

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

* * *

Había ido a al mansión con la idea de hablar con él, pero desafortunadamente no estaba desde esa mañana, se sintió desolada, la forma en que la trataba ahora Andy, la entristecía. Quería ver a Karl, escuchar algún consejo, después de todo él sabía perfectamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y los de Andy hacia ella. Estaba totalmente confundida. Pensó en Mandy mientras daba un paseo por un parque cercano camino a su casa. _"¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hacia Karl?... Ahora comprendo su insistencia en mostrarle sus locuras, en hacerlo reír, en consolarlo cuando Tony murió… Siempre estuvo a su lado… sin importarle nada… He sido una egoísta… solo me importó lo que yo sentía… al parecer ella lo ama más de lo que yo creí hacerlo… solo le ha importado que sea feliz… mientras que yo… lastimé a otra persona por mi necedad"_, no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, corrió a la acera contraria para refugiarse. Escuchó el sonido del claxon de un auto con insistencia, al mirar vio que era Patrick, quien salió para hacerle señas de que subiera.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? Tengo que ver a Mandy. Te llevo.

- Claro. Gracias.- Subió al auto de inmediato.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Fui a casa del tío William…

- ¿Fuiste a buscar a Karl?

- Si… necesitaba hablar de algo muy importante.- Dudó, pero le pareció buena idea hablar con él.- Es respecto a Andy…

- Ahora entiendo…- Dijo de forma misteriosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

- Te importa demasiado… igual que a Mandy…- Le dijo tratando de sonar normal.

- No lo sé…- Lo miró conducir.- ¿Tú sabes que… ella también lo…

- Tu primo es una persona con la cual es difícil de competir…- Dijo él sin mirarla.- Es mejor aceptar las cosas… el tiempo solucionará todo…

- Es que él es lo más importante para todos… Con su alegría, su forma de ver las cosas nos alienta siempre… es muy difícil no poder amar a alguien así…

- Dices lo mismo que Mandy… Deja de preocuparte por él… en estos momentos lo más importante es lo que tú has descubierto respecto a esta situación… Andy si te ama de verdad, te buscará… él te buscará tarde o temprano…

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo hará?... Lo he lastimado tanto sin querer…

- Es una corazonada… pero tienen que hablar y aclarar las cosas…

- Ahora sé por qué tú y Mandy se llevan muy bien…

- ¿Te parece?… - Preguntó volteando a verla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es como si pudieran ver las cosas que nosotros nos negamos a ver, y saben las palabras precisas para darnos ánimo…

- Supongo que es por que tenemos un buen maestro.

- ¿Quién?.- Preguntó sorprendida.

- Tu tío William…

- Vaya… creo que pasaré mas tiempo a su lado…

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, sus padres insistían en llamar a su puerta, pero se negaba a recibir a nadie, estaban preocupados por ella ya que se había negado a bajar a desayunar y se negó a recibir a la mucama con la comida. Su hermano intentó hablar con ella sin mucho entusiasmo, la conocía muy bien: solo era otro más de sus berrinches. Sabía perfectamente la razón de ello: estaba molesta porque Karl ni siquiera la miró durante la fiesta, todo el tiempo estuvo junto a Teresa Grandchester, quien a pesar del traje que vestía, se veía muy hermosa y elegante, realzando su porte aristócrata, por lo que definitivamente, su hermana se había auto humillado públicamente y no quería reconocerlo. Todos al mirarla cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y se reían de ella. Esa sería la última vez que iría él como su acompañante, pues ni siquiera lo dejó ir a saludar a sus amigos _"Eres una egoísta… te detesto… pero no más…"_. Le había dicho cuando llegaron a la mansión. "_Me las va a pagar… Lo juro… No tuvo ninguna consideración hacia mi… yo que me vestí especialmente para él… soy mucho más hermosa que esa maldita aristócrata engreída… aún con ese traje tan ridículo… ya me las pagarán todas…"_ pensaba mientras estaba sentada frente a la ventana, _"Nadie puede hacerme esto a mí: Nancy Legan… los detesto…"_. Los relámpagos brillaron, pronto comenzó a arreciar la lluvia.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido a buscar al joven.

- ¿Cree que les haya pasado algo?- Preguntó la mucama al ama de llaves. Que insistía asomándose a la ventana.

- No… no lo creo. Seguramente están en alguno de los refugios… Después de todo, le dijiste a la señorita Grandchester como llegar al de la cascada… Me he cansado de insistirle al Sr. William en la instalación de videoteléfonos en los refugios, pero él insiste en decir que no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa cuando esté en alguno descansando…- Suspiró. _"Son tan obstinados hoy los jóvenes… no se preocupan por lo que pueda pasarles. Es peligroso salir al bosque con este clima, él por lo menos lo conoce bien y en dónde están los refugios, pero ella…"_

- No se preocupe… vaya a descansar.- Dijo la chica mientras acompañaba al ama de llaves a su habitación.- Yo esperaré…

* * *

En Chicago, William observaba la lluvia desde la biblioteca, le preocupaba la repentina partida de ambos chicos rumbo a Lakewood sin dar una razón. Todo se puso de cabeza en cuanto se enteró de los diarios y los problemas de Raoul. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que fuera guardado por los tres antepasados con tanto misterio?

- ¿Te sientes bien Will…?

- Ha…- Solo atinó a decir distraído.

- Has estado muy callado…- Dijo Clarise.

- Es solo que me desconcierta la idea de que mis tatarabuelos guardaran tanto misterio respecto a sus vidas… antes de casarse… y al parecer aun después…

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?.- Dijo ella mientras le pasaba una taza de té.

- No lo sé…- Lo meditó un momento mientras miraba el interior de su taza.- Tengo miedo de descubrir que todo lo que he creído en toda mi vida sea una mentira…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que no sean las personas… que siempre creí…

- Me parece que eso no tiene nada que ver con el misterio que dices que hay con ellos. No los juzgues antes de tiempo… ellos habrán tenido sus razones para guardar silencio respecto a sí mismos… Además eso no cambia las acciones buenas que siempre realizaron, ni el tipo de educación que se le dio a tu familia… y en lo que se han convertido…

- Tienes razón.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? No lo sabía y no le importaba, estaban juntos… pero no podía ignorar ya el frío, menos cuando ella colocó sus manos heladas en su pecho, recordó que no llevaba la camisa puesta. Poco a poco fue dejando de besarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?...- Susurró ella a su oído. La sensación de la piel de Karl bajo su palma, fue como un shock eléctrico en el vientre de la joven. Muy a su pesar se había rendido. Sus defensas estaban totalmente bajas y aunque quisiera negar cualquier cosa en ese momento, sabía que no le creería, le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Él se sentía muy feliz al escucharla hablar de esa forma.

- Nada…- Respondió agitadamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?...- El cálido aliento de ella acariciaba su cuello haciéndolo estremecerse, cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse bajo control.

- Yo. . . yo. . . creo que tenemos que entrar a la cabaña… no creo que quieras continuar… esta "conversación"… así… en medio ésto… - Dijo él bromeando mientras se separaban y miraba la lluvia caer. Ella se sonrojó, le ofreció la mano para correr juntos hasta el refugio. Al entrar, le pidió que se acercara al fuego en lo que iba por ropa seca. Ella recordó que tal vez se preocuparían por ella en la mansión por la forma en que salió, buscó su celular, esperando que no le hubiese pasado nada. Caminaba nerviosamente mientras marcaba el número, pero era muy difícil que se estableciera la comunicación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Karl al entrar con un par de tazas de té.

- Intento llamar a la mansión pero… es imposible… no me gustaría que la señora Dorothy se preocupe… yo salí tan repentinamente que…- Él se acercó y le quitó el aparato de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ella sabe que estas en buenas manos…- Lo colocó sobre la repisa de la chimenea. – Además con esta tormenta, dudo que pueda haber buena recepción… Toma… - Dijo dándole una.- y debes tomar un baño caliente de inmediato, para evitar que enfermes… De nuevo… Son órdenes del Dr…- Dijo, ofreciéndole también una bata. Ella lo miró, estaba muy serio.- Esperaré afuera para que me des tu ropa húmeda. – Le dijo mientras la guiaba hasta el cuarto de baño, se sintió desconcertada, la besó brevemente y cerró la puerta, se quedó aun lado, recargado en la pared, respirando hondo y profundo. Ella se apresuró a quitarse la ropa húmeda, se cubrió con la bata y abrió para dársela.- La pondré en la secadora… - Dijo inmediatamente. Le costaba mucho trabajo tranquilizarse frente a ella en esos momentos.

- ¿En dónde ha quedado Karl?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó mirándola extrañado.

- Por que en estos momentos apareció el médico… haciendo a un lado al chico apasionado… - Dijo sonriendo con picardía al cerrar la puerta.

De pronto se sentía tan extraña… _"Hace unos momentos gritándonos como si quisiéramos matarnos… y ahora… tan tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado… preocupándose por mi…_". Deseaba tanto estar con él, pero tenía miedo de que al intentarlo, terminara rechazándolo de nuevo… y esta vez la odiaría definitivamente. _"Pero de verdad lo deseo… lo necesito tanto…"_. Pensó mientras se miraba al espejo. Entró a la ducha, al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento mientras tocaba sus labios, recordando sus besos, _"Se está preocupando por mí… de verdad lo hace… él si me ama… él sería gentil y dulce… no como…"_

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al llamarla al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si… claro…- Se apresuró y salió envuelta en la bata. Se dirigió a la sala. En cuanto lo vio, sus piernas flaquearon, él aun no se había cambiado, continuaba con el torso desnudo, sostenía una toalla con la que secaba su cabello, mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el bosque. Ella admiró los fuertes músculos de su espalda al moverse.

- Karl… debes… debes cambiarte de inmediato… - él se volvió. - ¿Qué clase de médico eres, si recomiendas a tus pacientes algo que tú mismo no has realizado? – Intentó bromear. La miró intensamente, ella pareció ponerse muy nerviosa ante su mirada, por lo que optó seguirle el juego.

- Da la casualidad que estaba preparando algo para comer… juntos…- El comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, quien nerviosa retrocedía ante él. _"Dónde está la chica que mo le teme a nada"_ pensó extrañado por sus repentinos cambios. - Estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que tú estabas lista...- La alcanzó a sujetar por la cintura, sintiéndola temblar ante su contacto. La acercó tanto a si mismo, que quedó acurrucada en su pecho. Después de que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, sentía que perdía todo autocontrol.

- Karl… no puedo pensar con coherencia… y necesito hacerlo… hay algo importante que te tengo que decir…- Quiso continuar, pero él no se lo permitió.

- No tienes nada que pensar en este momento… solo déjate llevar… no temas… cierra los ojos… siente las sensaciones que experimentas… simplemente... déjate llevar...- Susurró a su oído.

- Me… preocupa que… puedas pescar un resfriado…- Intentó seguir hablando, su pulso se había acelerado, sus palabras y su cercanía, la hicieron estar consciente de que solo la bata cubría su desnudez… y debía reconocerlo, la excitaba demasiado estar en sus brazos, por lo que no quería que él se diera cuenta.

- Por qué no lo dijiste antes.- Comentó alegremente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó confundida.

- Que podías haberlo dicho antes y hubiéramos tomado un baño juntos…

- ¿Qué estas…

Ella trató de decir algo, pero Karl la silenció con sus labios. Ella temblaba con cada toque de sus manos, callados suspiros se les escapaban del pecho. Terry sentía cada roce de la mejilla de él, suspiró imperceptiblemente cuando los labios de él, convulsos por la emoción pasaron por su sien, su mejilla y la frente; era un contacto tan leve, que hacía que su respiración se acelerara cada vez más. Ella cerró los ojos y su mente quedó en blanco, las piernas le temblaban. No pensaba en nada más allá de Karl, sintiendo su ansiedad, la dureza del cuerpo de él estrellándose con la suavidad del suyo; suspiró de sorpresa al sentir la boca de él marcar un rastro de besos desde su boca, pasando por la quijada, la mejilla, detrás de su oreja, hasta llegar al cuello justo en el punto en que su corriente sanguínea pulsaba con más fuerza. El gemido que salió de la garganta de ella y un estremecimiento, fueron inevitables. Ambos dieron diminutos pasos, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de baño, ella no sabía que esperar de él, pero esos momentos le demostraron que no había nada que temer a su lado. Él desató el nudo de su bata, con caricias poco a poco se la fue quitando, se retiró un poco para contemplarla, las pupilas de él se ensancharon cuando pudo admirar la belleza de su cuerpo atlético por completo (Recordó cuando él y su madre la atendieron, pero en es momento sólo actuaba, no pensaba debido a la preocupación por su bienestar… _"¿Cómo pude mantener el control tanto tiempo ante su figura?"_ pensó agitado), jamás imaginó que ella pudiera verse tan vulnerable y tímida frente a él, quien siempre lograba intimidar a las personas con una mirada. Ella por un momento no quiso tocarlo, se sentía temerosa y fascinada. Finalmente se acercó, abrazándolo, comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo tímidamente, ella le ayudó a sacarse la ropa húmeda, que cayó poco a poco al suelo, al mirarlo, nunca antes se había sentido tan frágil. Él se había convertido en alguien intimidante, la asustaba y a la vez le atraía. Sin decir palabra, los ojos de Karl la miraban con deseo. El juego de caricias se iba prolongando y haciéndose cada vez más profundo… sensual. Le hacía sentir la necesidad que él parecía tener de reclamar su cuerpo. Ella, a su vez, parecía tener una urgencia igual de responder a él, que la sorprendía. Cuando ambos estaban debajo de la ducha, ella se aferraba al chico, gozaba de su cercanía y de sus caricias, de esos besos tranquilizadores pero que a la vez la llenaban de deseo, su cuerpo por primera vez vibraba y se arqueaba buscando el contacto de su piel con la de Karl. Él se deleitaba con la suavidad de ella, sus curvas, con sus pechos que se erguían delante de él por la excitación, ella sintió que el cuerpo le ardía cuando sus manos tocaron por un momento sus pezones, que no se cansaba de besar. Al parecer, el agua tibia era como un catalizador para que las emociones de ambos, explotaran al máximo ante el más leve contacto. Terry hacia ya rato que había olvidado sus nervios y temores, ahora se sentía demasiado excitada, le devolvía con la misma intensidad cada beso, cada caricia; abrió los ojos y admiró su rostro: sus ojos de él se dilataban de placer cuando le acariciaba y rozaba ávidamente su intimidad. Cuando ella pensaba que ya no era posible alcanzar un delirio mayor, sintió la sorpresiva caricia de los dedos del joven frotando los pliegues de su intimidad: era inesperado e impactante. Intentaba a ferrarse a lo que fuera, extendiendo los brazos por la pared. Apenas podía reconocer su propia voz en aquellos gemidos cada vez más desesperados que él estaba provocando en ella. Se dejó llevar por el placer, mientras él la acariciaba con suavidad y decisión. Después de un momento, comenzó a apretarse instintivamente contra el cuerpo del joven, él pudo comprender que ninguno de los dos podía esperar más. Le susurro suavemente al oído:

- "_Te amo… te amo demasiado… juro jamás hacerte daño…"_.

Hasta que las manos de él, en un arranque de osadía, tomaron los glúteos de ella, levantándola en vilo. La estrujó con fuerza, haciéndola sentir la misma ansiedad que la exploración en el cuerpo de ella estaba provocando en él; la acomodó, recargándola en la pared para poder deslizar sus piernas sobre las de él. Terry gimió ante la deliciosa sensación que sentía, cuando sus muslos se abrían dócilmente a su avance, lentamente a la firme masculinidad de él, hasta que la joven no pudo resistir más la urgencia de sentirlo totalmente dentro y apresuró la unión asiéndose a él con apasionada fuerza, al rodearlo con brazos y piernas. Ambos permanecieron unidos y quietos por un momento prolongado, dando paso al trance que comenzaban a gozar.

_- No sabes… cuanto he deseado… estar así…_ – musitó él a su oído entre breves besos, comenzando a acariciar su espalda, ella asintió casi sin aliento, mientras movía instintivamente las caderas, él comprendió que estaba lista para comenzar la danza sensual.

Se acoplaban perfectamente, por momentos no podían detenerse y por otros instantes los movimientos lentos y seguros eran exquisitos, hasta que la pasión se desbordó, Terry se arqueó sosteniéndose con fuerza de los hombros de Karl, le parecía que miles o millones de descargas eléctricas la hacían sentir volar, mientras el cuerpo de él se tensaba sobre ella y la abrazaba susurrándole palabras ininteligibles. Ambos se sentían morir, y renacer cuando finalmente llegaron juntos al paraíso.

* * *

La joven mucama había logrado convencer al Ama de Llaves de dormir, por si las dudas dejó algo preparado para los jóvenes, pero estaba segura que estarían mejor en alguno de los refugios, después de todo, estaban bien provistos de lo necesario para ellos. Miró al cielo, estaba despejado, la tormenta había pasado _"Después de la tormenta, viene la calma"…_ Sonrió, _"hay luna llena… ideal para el amor…"_.

* * *

- Buenos Días… ¿Has hablado con Teresa?.- Preguntó Raoul cuando Alice bajó a desayunar.

- Buen día… - Dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla.- No. Intenté hablar con ella ayer, pero me dijeron que había salido muy temprano con Karl rumbo a Lakewood.

- Tu madre quiere ver los diarios de Terrence… dice que dejemos de jugar a los detectives y los abramos ya…

- Yo he pensado lo mismo… pero me intriga más la coincidencia con los de los Ardley…

- Tal vez es mejor dejar a un lado el sentimentalismo…

- Tienes razón… espero localizarla...- Dijo tomando su celular. En lo que esperaban que les llevaran el desayuno. Después de unos momentos no pudo comunicarse con ella.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Raoul al hacer a un lado el periódico.

- No puedo localizarla… Iré a buscar el número de Lakewood, en un momento regreso.

- Te espero…

- No te preocupes, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, comienza sin mi.- Salio del comedor rumbo a su habitación. En cuanto se comunicó a la mansión de Lakewood, se sorprendió por lo que le dijo la mucama_. "Salió a buscar al joven Karl, ayer por la tarde, seguramente la tormenta los sorprendió. Pero no se preocupe, alrededor de la propiedad hay varias cabañas que se usan como refugios de caza, pudieron resguardarse en alguna de ellas, en cuanto lleguen yo les diré que los ha buscado" _Ella sonrió misteriosamente. En cuanto bajó le dijo a su padre lo sucedido.

- ¿Crees que estén bien?.- Dijo con preocupación.

- La mucama dijo que hay refugios, así que supongo que si…- _"Y yo supondría... que muy bien",_ pensó.

- ¿Ocurre algo más?

- No. No te preocupes… ella sabe cuidarse.

* * *

Estaba de muy buen humor, esa mañana tendría una cita solo con Louisa, era increíble, por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que era estar enamorado de verdad. Sus padres lo vieron salir rumbo al garaje tarareado una canción.

- "Vaya… que bien amaneciste hoy hermanito".- Escuchó cuando subía a su Porche, miró a un lado, su hermana se iba acercando.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que comenzar a molestarme?

- Eres un grosero…

- Si ya lo sé… así que ahórrate tanta palabrería y ve a ver a quien de tus "amigas" vas a molestar.- Dijo Ed al subir al auto.- Por favor ni te molestes en seguirnos… lo que haga o no de mi vida no es de tu incumbencia te lo repito.

- Si eso quieres…- Dijo ella mirándolo de forma malévola.- …No querrás que papá se entere de…

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que les digas a nuestros padres. Tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos… y estoy dispuesto a pagarlas…- Encendió el motor.- Pero… No sé si tú estés dispuesta a hacerlo también...

- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!... ¡¿NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE DEJARME SOLA CON…

- Sólo mírame…- Sin más que decir arrancó dejando a su hermana hecha una furia. Él se sintió molesto, ¿Cómo podían ser mellizos, si eran tan diferentes de todo a todo? No estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente, ni le permitiría que le arruinara el día. Llegó a la casa de su novia, cuando ella subió al auto, lo notó distante.

- ¿Te sientes bien?... si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión…- Dijo al ver la expresión que conocía tan bien de que había discutido con su odiosa hermana, _"Quiero verte sonreír, olvida lo que pasó, no hagas caso de lo demás,"_ pensó mientras le sonreía.

- Estoy bien… solo un poco cansado…- Dijo él al ver que no podía ocultarle nada, se sentía tan bien a su lado, sin embargo ella buscaba la forma de animarlo. - ¿Adonde iremos a pasear?.- Preguntó con más ánimos. _"No voy a arruinar nuestra primera cita por tonterías de ella"._

- Donde nadie pueda molestarnos… Ummmm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?… Tengo una sorpresa para ti…

- De acuerdo…

* * *

Percibió fue un viento cálido sobre su cuello. Poco a poco otras sensaciones se fueron añadiendo: un peso sobre su torso, el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel que la cubrían parcialmente. Eso fue lo que acabó por despertarla. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras sonreía, se sentía muy bien_._ Respirando acompasadamente, en la tranquilidad del sueño, dormía Karl junto a ella. Era su aliento, el vientecillo que sentía sobre su cuello, era él, quien había hecho que las sábanas se movieran rozándole el cuerpo. Sin moverse, sintió que la pierna de él, descansaba entre sus muslos y era su brazo el peso que ella había sentido sobre su cuerpo. La joven comprendió entonces que no había soñado las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior. Miró hacia la ventana, por donde apenas entraba un poco de luz. Escuchó los primeros trinos de los pajarillos, debía ser aún muy temprano.

**FlashBack**

Después de salir del baño, ambos cubiertos por batas, fueron hasta la sala, donde graciosamente, él había colocado una bolsa de pan, algunos frascos, una botella de vino y unas copas.

_- ¿Qué es esto?.- _Preguntó ella riendo.

_- Bueno… dije que estaba preparando algo para comer… no que había terminado de preparar…- _Pero ella lo calló con un beso.

_- Te enseñaré como se prepara "algo" decente de comer…_- Dijo ella alegremente, separándose de él para tomar algunas cosas de la mesa.-_ Y no se te olvide traer el resto. ¿Dónde está la cocina? _

- Tan pronto como él le indicó el camino, ella se apresuró a inspeccionar las alacenas, al ver que había bastantes cosas para preparar una excelente cena, puso manos a la obra. Él no dejaba de observarla asombrado, en cuanto ella le daba la espalda, aun parecía sentir su mirada sobre sí misma, en los momentos en que ella pasaba muy cerca de él, insistía en atraparla y comenzar a besarla, pero lograba escapar diciéndole que así jamás cenarían, y no quería ser la culpable de lo desmejorado que pudiera regresar, por lo que él la dejaba ir a regañadientes. Cuando finalmente terminó, él había puesto la mesa y le ayudó a llevar todo._ "Es maravilloso tener a alguien que en cada detalle te demuestre cuanto te ama…" _pensó, no dejaba de hacer bromas respecto a su cena, pero era sólo un pretexto para que ella se enojara e intentara acercarse y darle su merecido (poder volver a tocarla), pues en cuanto se acercaba, percibía su propia necesidad de volver a sus brazos, de volver a ser uno; él insistía en mirarla de una forma que la perturbaba por completo._ "No puedo creer que aún con solo una frase, una mirada o un contacto tan casto, sienta mi cuerpo arder… la necesidad de estar junto a él… ¡Lo amo!… ¡De verdad lo amo!… Pero… necesito hablar seriamente con él… decirle la verdad… antes de que todo pueda complicarse…" _en cuanto terminaron, fueron a sentarse frente a la chimenea. Él había comenzado a besarla. Ella lo detuvo girando un poco el rostro.

_- Karl… necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante…Yo…_

_- Yo también…- _Dijo él de una forma que la sonrojó e intentó comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

_- Es en serio…- _Dijo con determinación. Tomó aire al ver que cambiaba su expresión._- Y tan importante que no sé como comenzar…_

_- ¿Tienes algún problema?.- _Preguntó poniéndole más atención.

_- Antes… antes de lo que pasó entre nosotros…_- Titubeaba.-_ Yo…no fui muy clara al decirte las cosas…_

_- ¿Te arrepientes de lo sucedido?._-Preguntó con cautela. Al parecer le costaba mantener el control ante su actitud.

_- ¡NOOO!… No… Claro que no… Eres… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… En esos momentos… fuiste todo lo que yo soñé…-_Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.-_ Necesito decirte la verdad… ser completamente sincera contigo… es… es solo que… no quiero que te pase nada… te amo demasiado… que no quiero que por el simple hecho de estar a mi lado… te pueda pasar algo… o me dejes… al enterarte de algunas cosas…_

_- No te entiendo…_

_- ¡DIABLOS!... Mira… no sé como decírtelo sin que lo tomes a mal…_

_- Sólo dilo… No tengo porqué juzgarte antes de tiempo_…- Ella lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo veía esa expresión que la hizo sentir tan segura. Se levantó comenzando a caminar frente a él, de un lado para el otro. Después de un largo silencio comenzó.

_- Yo…__ Hace 4 años… cuando vivía en Londres_…- Tomó un poco de aire.-_ Conocí a un chico… se llama Spencer…-_ Ella observaba sus expresiones con aprensión.-_ creí que era alguien maravilloso… que de verdad sentía algo por mi… que nos amábamos… pero… sólo me utilizó para…- _Karl se acercó a ella al escucharla que intentaba acallar un sollozo, se asustó al oírla hablar de esa forma tan nerviosa.

_- Continúa…__ no me importa el pasado… sólo tú… tal y como eres ahora_…- Le susurró al abrazarla para demostrarle su apoyo. Ella tomó aire para continuar.

_- Estaba muy enamorada de él... por lo que no me percaté de que una noche… en una fiesta… él tal vez había colocado algo en mi bebida… o me había dado algo de alguna otra forma… no lo sé… solo recuerdo que estaba extrañamente… muy eufórica y confundida a la vez… Hacía cosas extrañas…_- Sintió que la tensión iba en aumento en el cuerpo del chico, por lo que intentó soltar lo que tenía que decir rápidamente.-_ Él… él me abrazaba… me besaba… me tocaba… fuimos a una habitación, él… él quería…quería que tuviéramos relaciones… yo no quería hacerlo… pero me sentía tan extraña… no me di cuenta cuando él… él comenzó a… cuando por fin me desnudó… y sin más…_- Ella ya no pudo terminar, lloraba desconsolada, él la abrazaba sin decirle nada.

_- Hubieras gritado... pedido ayuda…_- Dijo él después de un largo rato, tratando de evitar que escuchara la furia en su voz, cuando ella se tranquilizó.

_- No podía… articular palabra… y tal vez nadie me hubiera creído… no después de cómo me habían visto…comportarme…ese día…_

_- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía después de_…- Comenzó a decir el chico poco después, pero lo interrumpió.

_- El asunto no terminaba ahí… después de haberme humillado en el Colegio San Pablo ante todos con sus mentiras… resultó ser uno de los hijos bastardos de mi tío Alexander… y… y fue él quien le pidió… le pidió que…- _Ella no pudo continuar.

_- ¿Ese miserable fue capaz de pedirle que…?_

_- No sólo eso, descubrí que habían grabado todo… con el fin de perjudicar a mi familia… Así que no podía decir nada… Mi madre y mi hermana no saben la razón de mi repentino cambio de actitud… Tal vez por eso todos me tenían por alguien… con los peores tipos de compañía… Me prometí que no volvería a permitir que me lastimaran de esa forma… yo… No sé la razón que ha llevado a Alexander a ensañarse con papá de esa forma… ni porqué desquitarse de él conmigo… e intentarlo con Alice…_

_- A ella le…_

_- No… ella no sabe absolutamente nada… Spencer siempre estuvo chantajeándome con lastimarla… por lo que yo…- _Volvió a sollozar y apenada escondió el rostro en su cuello.

_- ¿Qué pasó después?... ¿T-Tuviste que acceder a lo que él… te pidiera… hacer?.-_ Preguntó con voz furiosa, sin dejar de abrazarla.

_- Él decía que me amaba… Seguía aprovechándose de lo que yo había sentido alguna vez… por él… de lo que aún creía sentir a pesar de… ¡OOOH KARL!… ¡PERDÓNAME!…¡FUI UNA IDIOTA!... ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA!... perdóname… ¡YO NO SABÍA QUE HACER!… Yo… ¡YO DESEABA MORIR!… ¡PERO NO PODÍA HACER NADA!…¡DE VERDAD NO SABÍA QUE HACER!... ¡NO SABÍA COMO PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA!… ¡DESEABA MORIR ANTES QUE PERMITIR QUE LES PASARA ALGO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE LO QUE ME PASABA A MI!… ¡YO DESEABA MORIR!…¡DE VERDAD QUE LO DESEABA!... ¡TAL VEZ ASÍ YA NO TENDRÍAN RAZONES PARA HUMILLARLOS MÁS DE LO QUE YA LO HABÍAN HECHO CONMIGO!... HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ… Por primera vez me sentí segura… pude volver a confiar en alguien…_- Ella lo abrazó con desesperación volviendo a sollozar.-_ Y… Ahora… están aquí…_

_- ¿Qué dices?..._

_- En el concierto…Lo vi… Él me amenazó con lastimarte…es por eso que yo…_- Lo abrazó con más fuerza.-_ Quería alejarte de mí… Siempre termino por destruir lo que más amo… Te amo demasiado… que no quiero que te pase nada… ni a tu familia…Yo… tengo que…_

_- ¡ESCÚCHAME! _- Dijo él sin soltarla, se separaron un poco para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, ella aun lo miraba con recelo, asustada.-_ Haremos todo lo posible por solucionar esto… buscaremos juntos la forma… pero no me vuelvas a pedir que te deje… ¡NO LO HARÉ!… Sé que lo que hicieron no tiene perdón… de alguna forma lo superaste… y me alegro por ti… No me importa tu pasado, si éste ha logrado hacer de ti una persona mejor… a la persona que en estos momentos amo… Ahora no estás sola, me tienes a mí… __Estoy aquí contigo…_ - dijo él _- No temas..._ - calló sus temores con breves besos.- _No te dejaré sola… Siempre estaré para ti… Siempre… Nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase… Te amo…_- Susurró sobre sus labios, comenzando como un tierno roce, lo que poco después se fue tornando en una nueva entrega apasionada para ambos.

Poco a poco la hizo apoyarse en el sillón, para poder acariciarla con ambas manos. Ella gimió. El joven reclamaba sus labios. Su deseo crecía cada vez más al sentir que ella no se negaba a sus caricias. Terry alzó los brazos para comenzar a acariciar el cuello de Karl con sus manos, quien gimió de placer al ver que ella nuevamente quería tocarlo. Fue entonces que decidió acariciarla más, pero con infinita ternura, demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que de verdad, no le importaba su pasado; acarició los senos de la joven sobre la tela. Al sentir aquel roce en su pecho, Terry gimió de total placer. Dejó de besarla por un momento, para susurrarle nuevamente:

_- Deseo tenerte... de nuevo… Sabes que te amo... Sabes que jamás te dejaré… ni te haré daño… no lo permitiré…_

Ella vibró con cada palabra. Lo deseaba tanto también. Sin previo aviso, la tomó en sus brazos. Al llegar a la habitación, él la depositó suavemente sobre la alfombra. Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, mientras sus manos ávidas buscaban el nudo de su bata. Terry suspiraba. Depositó tiernos besos en la piel de sus hombros, se estremeció al sentir las manos de Karl al recorrerla para sacarle la prenda. Al separarse de ella, Terry se giró para comenzar a abrir la fina bata de él. Poco a poco, la piel blanca del duro y marcado pecho del joven fue quedando al descubierto, sus manos fueron hasta posarse en aquél torso desnudo, acariciando su pecho de nuevo. Por respuesta, Karl la tomó en sus brazos y se apoderó de sus labios. Las manos de Terry acariciaron la melena él, haciendo que éste se estremeciera por completo. La besó de nuevo y lentamente la fue empujando hasta recostarla sobre la cama. Quería besarla toda. Poco a poco, Karl fue dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de Terry. Haciendo que esta gimiera con cada toque en su piel. Mientras, Terry se perdía entre suspiros y gemidos. Su mente se nubló por completo ante la deliciosa sensación de la boca del joven sobre el nacimiento de su pecho. Instintivamente arqueó la espalda sintiendo el placer de que la tocara con libertad. Karl tomó uno de los pezones con los labios, para después pasearlos por los generosos senos, que palpitaban bajo sus caricias. Poco a poco fue bajando por el torso de la morena, hasta llegar a su vientre plano; acarició el ombligo con sus labios, a lo que ella reaccionó con un gemido de placer. Sin pensarlo, ella acarició la larga melena rubia, entrelazando sus manos en sus rizos, incitándolo a continuar. Con cuidado, Karl depositó besos en aquél sitio especial del cuerpo de la joven, gimiendo al sentirse explorada totalmente y sin inhibiciones. Karl, completamente excitado al escucharla, se acercó al centro de su cuerpo, regalándole maravillosas caricias. La joven sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba una y otra vez en respuesta. Sus manos sostenían las blancas sabanas fuertemente, mientras gemía al decir su nombre. Por lo que él intensificó la caricia al ver que disfrutaba tanto. La vio arquearse varias veces. Separó sus labios de aquél lugar y volvió a besar el interior de sus muslos. Depositó de nuevo pequeños besos sobre el vientre de la joven y llegó a sus senos, para después tomar su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. La besó de nuevo, acallando un fuerte gemido, ella posó sus manos sobre su espalda para acariciarlo suavemente, haciéndolo estremecer con el delicado toque de sus dedos. Al mirarse a los ojos, él la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes, que la hechizaban, por lo que se fue incorporando lentamente sin dejar de verlo. Terry se sintió nerviosa al saberse dueña de la situación ahora. Sonrió levemente y entre suaves besos le hizo girar hasta recostarse. Karl le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella observaba detenidamente el amplio pecho, sus hombros fuertes. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió de pequeños y delicados besos. Quería hacerle sentir lo que él le había hecho sentir. Con breves besos, fue haciéndolo estremecer por completo, bajó poco a poco al pecho que le hacía sentir tan protegida, mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados una y otra vez. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus gemidos cuando ella acarició con sus labios sus pezones. Ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Esa satisfacción le hizo estremecerse más al sentir que ella bajaba hasta su abdomen duro y contraído por las intensas emociones, recorriendo aún con cierta timidez cada centímetro de esa zona con sus labios y sus manos. Sonrió levemente al sentir que los músculos del joven se tensaban con sus caricias. Le fascinó la sensación de sus manos entrelazar sus cabellos castaños. Entre los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, distinguió la perfecta masculinidad de Karl. Con ternura, depositó pequeños besos sobre los fuertes muslos del joven. Un suspiro se quedó suspendido en sus labios, al ver que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, sin decir nada, él apoyó la cabeza en la almohada soltando por fin el suspiro con satisfacción. Terry bajó la cabeza de nuevo, él cerró los ojos dejando escapar roncos gemidos al sentir los labios de la chica sobre el centro de su cuerpo, entre besos y caricias húmedas. Lo sentía contraerse, tensarse, lo escuchaba gemir, con pasión. Karl ya no soportó más la urgencia de hacerla suya nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras sentía miles de sensaciones. Se topó con una mirada azul intenso que le sonreía entre las sombras. La llamó, ella le sonrió y se acercó recostándose sobre el pecho del joven. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, reclamándose, exigiéndose apasionadamente, podía esperar un poco más, quería disfrutar cada caricia, cada roce de su piel que lo enloquecía. Finalmente, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo en el cambio de posición. Entrelazó sus dedos en la rubia melena. Ella, con los movimientos de sus caderas, fue haciendo que poco a poco su masculinidad fuera respondiendo, él le acariciaba una y otra vez desde la espalda hasta los glúteos al incorporarse para ayudarla; cuando escuchó sus suaves gemidos, dejó de besarla y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, se aferró a su espalda una vez más, para sentirlo completamente dentro de sí. Karl permaneció quieto unos instantes, paseando sus labios juguetona y apasionadamente por su cuello, al sentir que ella se relajaba acariciándole la espalda; comenzó a mover las caderas despacio, para después ir aumentando su cadencia. Lo sintió responder a sus caricias. Gemía al placer que ella le regalaba. La miró cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de él, tan completamente suya, mientras se mecía. Karl guardó esa imagen en su corazón. Ella abrió sus ojos, él la miraba como nadie más podría mirarla. Lleno de amor y pasión. Ella le sonrió sin dejar de moverse. Se cercó a ella para continuar besando su cuello, sus hombros, su torso, sus senos, saboreando su piel y después fundirse en un beso, entregándose una vez más el uno al otro. Los movimientos de Terry se hicieron cada vez más convulsos; ella tomó sus hombros, atrayéndolo. Él quería verla llegar al clímax, llegar con ella. Después de algunos momentos de entrega total, Terry comenzó a tensarse poco a poco, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Karl, quien se movió más seguido para ayudarla, pero ese movimiento hizo que él no pudiera más. Ambos tocaron el cielo, subiendo y bajando entre suspiros. Él se dejó caer de espaldas bruscamente cuando ya no pudo más, poco después la sintió dejarse caer sobre él, con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, acomodando su cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento en la piel. Él la abrazó protectoramente, esperando que ambas respiraciones se normalizaran, hasta que finalmente exhaustos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Terry al recordar, todavía no salía de su asombro. Nunca se había imaginado que en el lecho, pudiera perder por completo su autocontrol y vivir sensaciones tan perturbadoras, mezcla de placer y angustia. Aún se sentía desconcertada, tan diferente de su primera experiencia, y que no podía opacar su reciente felicidad. No quería recordar ya los horrores vividos en Inglaterra, nada de lo anterior se comparaba (cuando se sentía vacía, sucia y asqueada por "ese tipo", cuando terminaba con ella). _"Así que eso era lo que significaba realmente hacer el amor con la persona amada y que te correspondía de igual forma: Comprenderse mutuamente, perdonarlo todo, sin palabras, darlo todo por el otro, sin importar nada más"._ La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa que nunca había expresado antes, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amante, quien, continuaba sumergido en el sopor. Ella se daba el lujo de admirar su figura dormida, repasando con libertad cada rasgo y músculo del joven. _"Ya no puedo negar que me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi… aunque lo negara ante los demás y ante mi… aunque fingiera burlarme de él… sólo deseaba atraer su atención, de alguna forma… que solo fuera mía…"_ pensó, mientras seguía admirando el resto de la figura del hombre que se adivinaba bajo la sábana que lo cubría desde la cadera, a pesar de lo apuesto que se veía dormido, nada podía compararse a la seducción de sus traviesas miradas y sus sonrisas cuando estaba despierto. _"Terry…"_ susurró, su brazo se movió por su torso rítmicamente, provocándole agradables sensaciones que la estremecían; unos segundos más tarde, los ojos de él estaban abriéndose para mirar a una joven sonriente.

- Buenos días. – le saludó ella.

- Buenos días. – contestó él correspondiéndole – Me alegra haber despertado… - Admitió él suspirando profundamente, se perdió en esos brillantes ojos azul profundo por unos instantes. Después comenzó acercando su rostro tanto a ella, quien no pudo resistir más, acortó la distancia entre los labios de ambos, pero no pudo besarlo ya que se movió rápidamente para colocarse sobre ella, antes de que la joven pudiera hacer algo.

- ¿Qué haces?... Por favor, quítate de encima... me quitas el aliento… - Dijo ella con nerviosismo, alzando las manos para empujarlo.

- No me quito… – contestó Karl divirtiéndose con la resistencia de la joven al tomarla por las muñecas.- Me parece que anoche no pusiste objeción… a algo parecido… - Sonrió maliciosamente.- Ummm… ahora que lo recuerdo… eras tú quien insistía en estar en esta posición… - bajó su rostros para susurrar a su oído.- …tenerme a tu merced…

- No lo recuerdo… - Le siguió el juego.

- "Si claro"... Entonces pide ayuda, pero no hay nadie en… Ummm… tal vez más de 5 Km. a la redonda…- le animó él, distrayéndose en besarle el cuello.

- ¡Eres un tonto!... ¡Odioso!... – respondió ella con un suspiro ante la emoción que le provocaban los besos de él, por lo que su acusación sonó poco convincente.

- ¿Y tú? – le recriminó él al oído riendo.

- No hagas eso… – repuso Terry entre risas nerviosas – …por favor…

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?.- Dijo pícaramente.

- Lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo…- Continuó riendo al darse cuenta de que había un doble juego en las palabras, además de que le hacía cosquillas, pero la ponía más nerviosa sentir el roce de su intímidad contra la suya.

- No sé exactamente a lo que te refieres.- Dijo fingiendo inocencia, pero con una mirada inconfundible.

- Por favor…- Reía ella contorsionándose.

- Lo haré hasta que te des por vencida… -Rió comenzando a acariciarla.

- Está bien… está bien… ¡Me rindo!... ¡ME RINDO!...- gimió al darse cuenta del cambio repentino en la táctica.

- Me da gusto que dijeras eso… – y diciendo esto último el joven concluyó la conversación con un beso profundo, para continuar otra sin necesidad de palabras.

* * *

Fran cerró la puerta, miró el enorme ramo de flores que había llegado esa mañana. _"El segundo, en dos días"_, lo llevó hasta la habitación de Terry, donde el primero se estaba ya marchitando, debido a que llegó después de que ella había salido rumbo a Lakewood. Ambos eran enviados por un tal "Spencer". _"Ahora si el joven Karl tiene un rival",_ pensó sonriendo, _"Se ha tardado demasiado en demostrarle sus sentimientos a la joven Grandchester… Tiene que apresurarse o lo va a lamentar después"_. El timbre del videoteléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Buenos Días. Residencia Ardley…

- Se encuentra la Señorita Grandchester…-dijo una voz cortante, con un marcado acento británico, y quien no daba la cara por estar de espaldas mirando hacia una ventana.

- Lo siento… no se encuentra… gusta…- Pero la interrumpió.

- ¿Ha recibido mis flores?

- Si señor han llegado…

- He preguntado ¿Si las ha recibido?

- Lo siento, pero la señorita no ha estado… si gusta dejarle algún mensaje.- Respondió molesta la mucama por lo grosero de su interlocutor.

- No. Creo que con las flores es suficiente.- E inmediatamente se cortó la comunicación. _"Vaya sujeto… si ese era el tal Spencer, no puede perder nada el joven Karl contra él… ya tiene el corazón de la señorita Terry… es imposible no quererlo…"_, pensó molesta ante tal descortesía de ese individuo.

- "_¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya desaparecido así… tan rápido?... eso no es posible… tiene que haberle pedido a la estúpida mucama esa que la negara… ¡MALDICION!"_ Sacó una fina cigarrera de plata, tomó un cigarrillo que encendió inmediatamente. Observaba los rascacielos de Chicago, a lo lejos el lago Michigan se veía lleno de pequeñas embarcaciones… _"¿Es aquí a donde esperabas poder esconderte de mi?... 'La tierra de la libertad'… Jamás dejarás de ser mía… no lo permitiré…"_, recordó al joven rubio con el que hizo el dueto en el concierto escolar. Sin duda era un Ardley, ya que había distinguido a los demás miembros de la familia, su padre se los había mostrado en los periódicos, le advirtió que en América debía tener cuidado. _"No me importa quien sea… no podrá tenerla jamás… ella sabe bien lo que le conviene"_.

* * *

Aún era temprano, los jardineros comenzaban a trabajar en los jardines, mientras veían a dos jóvenes cabalgar tranquilamente en dirección a las caballerizas. La mucama que dio las indicaciones a Terry, estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó la algarabía. Se asomó a la ventana, el espectáculo que vio fue mejor que el de hacía unos años: dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia allá, se les veía tan felices como jamás lo hubiera imaginado, se hacían bromas, corrían de un lado al otro, ella se quitó de ahí para fingir que no había visto nada, al abrirse la puerta las risas continuaban.

- Buenos días, Florence.- Dijo el joven sin dejar de reír, cediéndole el paso a la joven morena.

- Buenos días… me da gusto que la señorita lo pudiera encontrar… estaba tan preocupada por usted ayer… También la señora Dorothy…

- Yo intenté comunicarme, pero supongo que por la tormenta no podía establecer la comunicación.- Respondió Terry algo apenada.

- No se preocupe, lo imaginé… siéntense, en unos momentos les preparo algo…

- Muchas gracias… Por favor, puedes decirle a Dorothy que el refugio necesita provisiones… Esta señorita glotona, se acabó todo lo que había en la cena.- Bromeó Karl.

- ¡¿Yo?... ¡pero si tú no dejabas de comer!… ¡Eres un mentiroso, y tú eres el glotón!- Comenzó a decir ella mientras se sentaban, Karl se inclinó un poco.

- La verdad es… que tenía otra clase de apetito… - Susurró, mientras miraba a la mucama ir de un lado a otro por la cocina, sin mirarlos. Terry se sonrojó.

- Karl… por favor… no hagas eso…- Dijo apenada al buscar con la vista a la mucama que había salido repentinamente.

- ¿Te importa mucho?

- Claro…

- Está bien trataré de comportarme… con una condición…

- ¿Cuál?

- Bésame…- Dijo al tiempo que atrapaba los labios de la chica antes de que respondiera, ella lo hizo, hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

- Buenos días Karl.- ellos apanados se separaron y vieron a Dorothy en el umbral.

- Buenos días.- Respondieron ambos un poco cohibidos.

- Sentimos mucho haberlos preocupado.- Agregó Karl.- Olvidé el celular en Chicago… y el de Terry no establecía comunicación por la tormenta…

- Me da gusto ver que ambos regresaron bien.- dijo sonriendo, en ese momento toda la servidumbre entró a desayunar, Terry se dio cuenta del ambiente que había cuando Karl estaba con ellos, y lo disfrutaba… _"Imposible no amarlo"_.

* * *

- ¡MANDY!... ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE… SÓLO FALTAMOS NOSOTROS! -Escuchó que la llamaban desde afuera junto con el toque del claxon, pero justo debajo de la ventana de su habitación, ella salió a asomarse, estaba en el cobertizo que usaba como taller para sus ocurrencias.

- ¡Aquí estoy!.- Indicó en medio del ruido, haciéndole señas a Patrick.

- ¿Estás lista?.- Cuando llegó la vio algo desaliñada.

- Eso creo… estaba haciendo las últimas pruebas…- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Las últimas?... ¿Qué es lo que piensas…

- Vámonos… en el camino te lo explico, pero tienes que llevar algo a tu auto…

- Mandy… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?.

- Es una sorpresa… Nos hará ganar… Ya lo verás…

- No podemos hacer trampa… Mandy…- Comenzó a decir dudoso el chico mientras veía el objeto que le indicaba.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos… tengo entendido que tal vez Nancy participe sola.

- ¿Y qué con eso?...

- Conozco sus artimañas.- Dijo sin más.

* * *

Después del desayuno, fueron a la biblioteca, donde hablaron respecto a los diarios. Karl estaba determinado a ayudar en lo que fuera posible a la chica, aunque trató de convencerla de que hablaran con sus padres respecto a la situación que había vivido en Londres, pero ella se negaba obstinadamente. Después de que sacaran los diarios de William y Candice, Terry llevó con ella los de Terrence, ambos los examinaban.

- Sabes… hay algo que quisiera mostrarte…- Dijo Karl como si recordara repentinamente, la tomó de la mano para guiarla por las escaleras, la llevó hasta el tercer piso, al área donde estaban las figuras de cera de los Ardley.- Es un lugar especial…

- La Galería de los Antepasados de los Ardley…- Dijo Terry justo cuando el lugar se iluminaba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Ella sonrió al ver que estaba desconcertado.

- Durante la reunión por el cumpleaños de tu "querida Annie", decidí conocer la mansión, una de las mucamas me la mostró…

- Entonces, ya has notado que hay algo particularmente diferente…

- Que tu tatarabuela Candice ocupa un lugar muy distinguido...- Dijo ella mientras caminaban hasta el lugar del conjunto en particular.- ¿Qué es lo que puede tener de extraño?

- No lo sé… pensé que tu podrías ayudarme a descifrarlo…

Ambos se dirigieron hasta las figuras, para mirarlas con más detenimiento, El caballero de porte distinguido, con larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, vestido con un Kilt, cruzado por el tartán del clan Ardley, estaba colocado de lado, sosteniendo una gaita, mirando a su derecha, donde se encontraba sentada y vestida al estilo de los años 30's del s. XX, una mujer de rizada cabellera rubia, de ojos verdes, respingada nariz cubierta de finas pecas, a la cual sostenía su mano, en su pecho lucía un prendedor con el escudo de los Ardley.

- ¿No te parece que pueda haber algo… diferente o extraño?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- Es… es solo que las posturas, no lo sé… Todos los demás están en actitudes demasiado serias…

- Me parece que son los únicos que muestran la naturalidad de su carácter… Me agrada que hayan podido captar algo así… - Karl la miró.- Es decir… es impresionante, nada de posturas falsas… te hacen creer que están…

- -Vivos…- Dijo Karl al acercarse más.- Crees que pueda haber algo oculto aquí…

- Es una tontería… ¿Quién querría hacerlo? No creo que quisieran colocar algo para después destruir algo tan hermoso...- Terry se aproximó más.- Pero… no sé… lo más extraño es… son sus expresiones… con que los captaron…

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo él fingiéndose intrigado.

- Me dan la impresión de que… comparten un secreto… como si quisieran hacernos partícipes de él…

- ¿Has visto sus manos? - Karl se acercaba más, quería demostrar que su teoría era verdadera si ella notaba alguna cosa en particular, medio oculta entre las manos de ambos, no quería pensar que se lo estaba imaginando.- ¿No te da la impresión de que ocultan algo a la vista de todos?

- Es ilógico lo que estás diciendo… Si es extraña la forma en que están colocados, pero no puedo creer que…- se interrumpió, recordó que la primera vez que los vio, le pareció como si algo se distinguiera entre los dedos de ambas manos.- ¿Tú crees que… ahí?

- Puede ser… pero supongo que necesitamos pedir permiso para examinarlas… a mi padre no le agradaría que les pasara algo…- Dijo el chico con una expresión tan cómica que ella no pudo evitar reírse.

- Supongo que tu padre no cree que puedas hacer algo sin convertirlo en una travesura…- No pudo continuar porque la atrapó entre sus brazos, ella se sorprendió por la rapidez de él.

- No me importa examinarlos, - Le dijo mientras ella miraba las figuras.- pero dado que son el conjunto preferido por todos, debo ser cuidadoso… si llegara a pasarle algo, me colgarían de la punta del Padre Árbol… y no quisiera ser el único…- Iba a besarla, ella cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento en los labios, cuando la soltó repentinamente.- ¡RAYOS!... ¡¿Cómo es que no me acordé antes?.- Ella estuvo a punto de caer.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó confundida.

- ¡Tenemos que regresar a Chicago!... En el camino te explico.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña?...

- Yo la vi muy bien… Sólo detesto haberla visto acompañada de uno de esos malditos Ardley… Estaba… realmente hermosa… como jamás la había visto…

_- Ten cuidado… aquí no podré protegerte como en Inglaterra…_

- Lo sé… Descuide, ella no se atreverá a hacer nada en mi contra… me ama tanto que haría cualquier cosa por mi…- Rió burlón mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

_- No te confíes…_

- No lo haré… pero es denigrante estar aquí en América… No soporto la locura de estos americanos desquiciados…

_- Si quieres ganarte lo que te ofrecí, debes aprender a soportarlo todo…_

- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

_- Eleanor es muy sagaz, por el momento ha logrado aplazar todo… en lo que se buscan pruebas…_

- Padre… yo…

_- ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE PEDIDO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ?... ¡AÚN NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE REALMENTE SEAS DE MI SANGRE!_ – Gritó su interlocutor al otro lado mientras golpeaba el escritorio con un puño.

- Lo siento… es solo que me parece que… aun se niegue a aceptar que… a pesar de…

_- ¡LO CREERÉ HASTA QUE ME DEMUESTRES DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ DE HACER!._- Al instante cortó la comunicación.

"_¡Maldito sea viejo decrépito!... ¡No es suficiente con hacer su trabajo sucio!… mientras que él se da la gran vida…"_ suspiró, "_Terry…" _recordó lo que sentía al tenerla con él, al hacerle el amor. _"Y pensar que… podría perderte por ese maldito burgués… no… no… es imposible…__ella me ama a mí… sólo a mí… él no puede ser la mitad de hombre que soy yo, ese chiquillo no podrá tenerte jamás… solo yo puedo hacerte sentir mujer de verdad…Eres completamente mía…"_ Mientras pensaba esto, tomaba su chaqueta para salir de su habitación.

* * *

Había pasado el día anterior en el invernadero dibujando, después de su conversación con Patrick, no quiso ver a nadie, necesitaba pensar… ahora había decidido esconderse en el gimnasio, pero no podía concentrarse, por lo que decidió ir a nadar. Tenía demasiada energía acumulada, hiciera lo que hiciera, no sabía porqué no podía sacarla, sentirse tan agotada para no pensar. Salió de la piscina y se recostó a la orilla, mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, una mucama se acercó.

- Señorita, me pidieron que le entregara esto.

- Gracias… ¿Mis padres y mi hermana están en casa?.- Preguntó extrañada.

- No. Sus padres fueron al lago, su hermana salió con el Joven Patrick.

- ¿La persona que te dio la nota sigue aquí?

- No. Dijo que no esperaría. ¿Necesita algo más?

- No, gracias. Puedes retirarte. – Annie esperó hasta que la mucama saliera para poder leer.

**Era mi amiga**

_Era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba,_

_yo la amaba en silencio puramente,_

_y mientras sus amores me contaba,_

_yo escuchaba sus frases tristemente._

_Era mi amiga,_

_pero me gustaba y mi afán era verla a cada instante._

_Nunca supo el amor que yo albergaba_

_porque siempre me hablaba de su amante._

_Era mi amiga para todo el mundo_

_porque a nadie mi amor yo confesaba,_

_pero yo la quería muy profundo_

_y forzosamente me callaba._

_Era mi amiga,_

_y mi cuerpo sentía estremecer si ella me miraba,_

_al oírla junto a mí feliz me hacía_

_más de este amor ella nunca supo nada_

_y aunque sólo mi amistad yo le ofrecía,_

_era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba._

José Ángel Buesa

_"Nunca he sido bueno para expresar en palabras mis sentimientos… creo que mucho menos con mis acciones… encontré este poema en la biblioteca del Tío William, en un libro muy viejo, incluso estaba tan dañada la página…Hace mucho tiempo alguien debió pasar por lo mismo que yo. Y creo que lo dice todo... ¿Que más puedo decirte?" _

_"No culpo a Karl de nada, él se dio cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que sentía por ti, pero cobardemente me negaba a decírtelo, incluso en aceptar su ayuda. Insistió en decirme que si no lo hacía algún día te perdería… sin imaginar que podía perderte por él. Sabía cuanto lo amas…aún cuando él amaba a Antonia. Pero nadie puede obligar a los demás a que nos amen, y él tiene su propia forma de escoger a la persona amada. Siento mucho ser cruel con mis palabras… Lo que quiero decirte es que siempre te amaré, y no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar o si definitivamente no me amas, siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón… siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea."_

_"No te desanimes, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te sepa amar como te mereces…"_

_Andrew._

Se quedó pensativa, no solo por la descripción de los sentimientos del chico, sino por que de esa misma forma se sentía, por más que se esforzara por dejar de pensar en él, no lo podía evitar, pero el aferrarse así, terminaría lastimándola más que el saberlo con otra, _"Es mejor así, callar y contentarme con su amistad, sentirme feliz por que él pueda serlo…"_ Recordó que ese día habría una regata. Tal vez ahí podría encontrar a todos.

* * *

Por lo menos los miembros más importantes del consorcio Ardley, estaban ahí reunidos con sus familias, se sentía frustrada porque no lo veía por ningún lado, ni siquiera a la aristócrata engreída. Su tío William visitaba a cada bote participante para desearle suerte.

Cada año la familia patrocinaba el evento y apoyaba a personas de escasos recursos con la finalidad de que todo el mundo participara y se divirtiera. Pero esta vez su hermano no la acompañaría. Tendría que valerse de todos sus trucos para ganar, estaría ella sola. Al llegar al embarcadero se sorprendió al ver a su hermano con sus amigos y la chica entrometida que era su novia. _"Maldito traidor…"_ pensaba mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, pero no podría hacerlo sola, necesitaba por lo menos a una persona más y en esos momentos ya era tarde.

- Se nota que necesitas ayuda.- Escuchó una voz burlona, mientras ella peleaba con los aparejos.

- ¡Eso a usted no le importa!…- Dijo furiosa sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

- Por lo que veo, señorita… piensa competir sola.- Ella iba a contestar cuando volteó, pero al instante se contuvo, un alto y apuesto joven rubio, de ojos azules la miraba maliciosamente, recargado en un poste. A ella le gustó mucho el chico de inmediato.

- No me queda más remedio que hacerlo, dado que mi "querido" hermano me ha abandonado.- Dijo ella con fingido sentido dramático.

- Si gustas puedo ser tu ayudante…-Dijo él de una forma que ella se sintió halagada.

- Claro, si sabes algo al respecto…- Contestó coquetamente, permitiéndole que abordara. u .

- En Inglaterra he participado en algunas competencias…

- Vaya… eres Inglés…

- ¿A caso no lo parezco?.- Preguntó intentando esconder su incomodidad.

- No te ofendas… Es solo que no tienes el acento… pero tienes un porte distinto… imaginé que serías de algún otro país…

- Nací en Alemania, mi madre es cónsul Británica…- Ella se sintió muy impresionada, él sabía que estaba logrando lo que quería.

- Nancy…- Escucharon una voz.- ¿Participarás tú sola?.- Ambos chicos miraron en la dirección de donde procedía. William estaba mirando a su alrededor. A su lado un hombre consultaba las listas de los participantes. Ella reaccionó.

- No… él participará conmigo… él es…

- Spencer Malfoy…- Se presentó el joven, William lo observó. Por alguna razón le incomodó el tono usado por el joven. Extendió su mano para estrecharla, el joven titubeó, pero finalmente la estrechó.

- Bien, ya está todo listo… bueno, casi… sólo falta tu hijo, William…- dijo el hombre de las listas.

- No te preocupes… llegará a tiempo… Suerte chicos...- Se despidió William.

* * *

Tenía que apresurarse, buscaba desesperadamente el bote de los chicos, en cuanto vio a Mandy corrió para llegar junto a ella. Se dio cuenta de que Karl y Terry no estaban con ellos arreglando todo para la competencia. _"¿Dónde estará?... No puede dejar a los chicos así… no lo haría ni por ella…"_

- Hola…- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, buscaba a Andy con la vista, él iba saliendo de la cabina cuando ella lo llamó.- Andy… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un… un momento?... Es importante….

- ¿Eso no puede esperar al terminar la competencia? Estoy muy ocupado con esto.- Él se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando sin pensar, no quería esperar, así que rápidamente abordó se acercó a él para decirle:

- Quería desearles suerte a todos… y que ganen…- Sin darle tiempo a nada al moreno, le dio un leve beso y bajó al muelle.- Los veré en la meta…

* * *

Después de explicarle las cosas, ambos chicos salieron a toda velocidad en sus motocicletas, llegando justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la competencia. Se separaron, Karl se dirigió a toda velocidad a la embarcación, donde lo esperaban Mandy, Patrick quien le entregó rápidamente su ropa para participar y Andy, éste último le daba las indicaciones que hacían falta. En cuanto se dio la señal de salida, todos comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Vieron el bote de Nancy, quien era ayudada por un chico desconocido.

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que pasó con Ed?.- Preguntó Karl.

- Está más allá, en el equipo de Louisa…- Dijo Mandy sonriendo.

- ¿Así que está sola?... Creo que hay que tener mucho cuidado… puede que trame algo… -Dijo emocionado Karl al ver las velas hincharse con el viento.

- El chico que la acompaña lo hace muy bien…- Observó Mandy ahora insegura de usar su invento.

- Por favor Mandy… ni pienses en usar tu invento… lo que sea que hayas hecho… eso sería trampa...- Dijo Patrick ante las miradas de la chica hacia la cabina.

- ¿Crees que ella ganará limpia mente?.-Preguntó ella molesta.

- Pues… por primera vez está haciendo algo bien…- Dijo Andy.- ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos y alcanzarla!

- Sería mejor usar mi…

- Creo que correríamos el riesgo de salir disparados… sin bote…- Se burló Karl haciendo algunos ajustes.

* * *

Les faltaba poco, todos hacían lo que podían, divirtiéndose con la lucha contra el viento y los cambios que tenían que hacer, pero finalmente llegaron en segundo lugar. En la premiación, era costumbre donar el dinero a obras de beneficencia. Eso no le agradó a Spencer, quien forzó una sonrisa al depositar el cheque. Eso era completamente inesperado para él, al saber lo rica y prestigiosa que era la familia patrocinadora, que no era una mascarada. Cuando los chicos se acercaban a felicitarlos, él se percató de la presencia de una chica morena que corría a los brazos de un joven rubio de cabellera rizada, quien la abrazó y la besó ante la sorpresa de los demás miembros de la familia Ardley.

- ¿Estás bien Spencer?.- Él no podía distinguir de quien era la voz.- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Alguien lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que por fin reaccionara.

- Yo… es solo que no puedo creer que por primera vez haya quedado en primer lugar…-Mintió, "_Terry… ¿Cómo es posible que…?". _Sonrió de manera extraña.- Sabes algo… me gustaría ser presentado a los que quedaron en segundo lugar…

- No valen la pena esos perdedores… que te parece si…

- Seria de mala educación no felicitar a tan buenos contrincantes…

- Son mis primos…- Dijo Nancy haciendo un gesto despectivo que no le pasó desapercibido.

- Con mayor razón me agradaría…- Dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla e ir hasta ellos. Se dio cuenta de que no les importaba el lugar en que quedaron, todos reían y comentaban acerca de las tácticas y demás. Se pusieron serios al ver acercarse a Nancy, pero sólo Terry se puso pálida, quiso soltarse de Karl, quien sin comprender la reacción de la joven, no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué quieres Nancy?.- Preguntó Andy sin más. Ella rió extrañamente.

- Solo quería felicitarlos, por ser tan buenos p-e-r-d-e-d-o-r-e-s… contra mí…

- Admito que esta vez lo lograste limpiamente…- Dijo Mandy tratando de ser cordial.

- Claro y sin las patéticas tretas de tu hermano… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Andy.

- El traidor me abandonó antes de la carrera… pero me alegro… encontré a un sustituto más competente…

- Por favor, no es para tanto…- Interrumpió el chico que la acompañaba.- Solo quería felicitarlos personalmente, son muy buenos, tal vez las condiciones no les fueron favorables… permítanme presentarme… Mi nombre es Spencer Malfoy…- Al escuchar el nombre Karl comprendió la reacción de Terry, por lo que él tensó la mandíbula. Nancy se apresuró a decir:

- Te presento a Annie y Amanda Cornwell, Patrick Garth, Andrew Brown y mi primo favorito y el más guapo: William Charles Ardley…- Dijo mientras fingía que no veía a Terry.- Y quienes vienen por allá son…

- Terry… ¿Aún estás aquí?... Creí que volverías a Londres…- Dijo Spencer ignorando deliberadamente a Nancy. Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

- ¿Lo conoces?.- Preguntó con recelo Annie que no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de haber visto a Karl besar a la morena.

- Yo…- Aunque le sostenía la mirada, se sentía atemorizada, Karl la abrazó más para infundirle confianza.

- Estudiamos en el San Pablo… claro que yo salí un par de años atrás… así que perdí contacto con ella…- Mintió.- Pero es una chica difícil de olvidar…

- Bueno… ya los conociste, así que porqué no vamos a celebrar la victoria.- Dijo incómoda y molesta Nancy al escucharlo decir que conocía a Terry, sobre todo por la forma de decirlo.

- Chicos ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?- Preguntó Spencer con cierto tono de superioridad que incomodó a todos.

- Creo que por el momento no podemos… pero sería genial que en alguna otra ocasión pudiéramos hacerlo y conocer más de usted.- Dijo Karl mirándolo de forma penetrante al extender su brazo para despedirse.

- Cuanto lo lamento… - Le regresó la mirada de igual forma y estrechó su mano. Para después dirigirse a Nancy.- Vamos, me gustaría que me mostraras la ciudad… Estaré poco tiempo aquí y quisiera disfrutar de los mejores sitios…

- Encantada… Adiós chicos…- Los vieron caminar hacia la salida del embarcadero.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?.- Preguntó Mandy extrañada. Terry soltó un suspiro de alivio, estaba pálida, Karl la abrazó.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa… tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.- Respondió él mientras seguía abrazando y consolando a la chica, ella se sobresaltó.

- No estarás pensando…- Le susurró, pero él la interrumpió.

- Sé que te prometí que no le contaría a nadie lo sucedido… pero es necesario, por lo menos decírselo a mis padres, en estos momentos estás bajo su cuidado y sea lo que sea que los tuyos estén buscando en los diarios, puede ser demasiado peligroso… en especial si ese sujeto se llega a enterar de ellos y que están en tu poder… y no quiero que te pase nada…- Ella lo miró y asintió.

* * *

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

_**Confesiones**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Corría desesperadamente, todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba los cascos de un caballo muy cerca de ella.

_- Eres mía… sólo mía… nada ni nadie lo impedirá…__-_ una risa macabra.

_- Karl… ¿dónde estás?... Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, pasara lo que pasara…no me dejes… tú lo prometiste…_ No podía ver absolutamente nada, sólo sentía como una especie de ramas que detenían su carrera… _"¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡DEBO ENCONTRARLO!... debo decirle que lo…-_ Ya no podía avanzar, cayó al suelo, así que sin importarle las consecuencias comenzó a destrozar las ramas espinosas, se detuvo un momento abriendo los ojos, estaba en el jardín de la Villa de Escocia, en sus manos estaba lo que antes había sido un hermoso rosal blanco. _- Pa… papá… Oh… papá… -_ comenzaba a sollozar, se sentía tan sola, como la primera vez, se sentía de nuevo abandonada. - _¡Padreeeee!… -_ Estaba de rodillas, miró sus manos, estaban arañadas por las espinas y sangraban, recordó cuando se fue. - _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te has ido?... ¿Por qué me dejaste?... Rompiste tu promesa… Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!... - _Continuó arrancando lo que quedaba del rosal con furia, ignorando el dolor.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces Pequeña Llorona?... ¿No te das cuenta de que estás lastimando tus lindas manos?

- ¡NO ME DIGA ASÍ!… ¡NO SOY UNA LLORONA!… ¡Y ESO A USTED NO LE IMPORTA!… - Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano bruscamente.- ¡VÁYASE DE AQUÍ O LLAMARÉ A ALGUIEN PARA QUE LO ECHEN!... ¡FUERA!... ¡LÁRGO DE AQUÍ!...

- ¡Uyyy! Qué carácter… si sigues así, te vas a arrugar muy pronto…

- ¡QUE SE LARGUEEEE!… ¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHÓOO! ¡HE DICHO… – Al girar el rostro, observó al desconocido desmontar de un caballo blanco, era un chico alto, moreno, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azul profundo, vestía anticuadamente, con capa y traje de blanco, pero eso no le quitaba atractivo, ni aún con la sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

- Y pensar que conocí a alguien con ese carácter…

- ¡¿Y A MÍ QUE DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA?... ¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ…! - El chico no le hizo caso, se arrodilló junto a ella, le parecía conocido, pero no podía recordar de dónde. - ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó más calmada y sorprendida ante su gesto, al tomar los pétalos de las rosas destrozadas con ternura.

- Ummm… no lo creo…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar los pétalos.

- ¿ENTONCES… POR QUÉ ME TRATAS CON TANTA FAMILIARIDAD?

- Sólo digamos que conocí a alguien que fue como tú… y sé que no le fue nada bien… con esas actitudes…

- ¿QUÉ VAS SABER DE…

- ¿De ti?... mucho… puedo decirte que aislándote, siendo orgullosa y con malos modos, nada resuelves…

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A…- estaba furiosa del atrevimiento de ese chico, levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, él ignoró esto al proseguir:

- Te diré que sé las consecuencias de todo eso… Necesitas confianza y amor… no te niegues a aceptarlos…- Tomó con cuidado su mano herida que había quedado suspendida en el aire, ella sintió algo muy extraño, cálido, como si pudiera confiar en él a ciegas.-

- Es tan difícil… volver a confiar en alguien… la traición… sentirse traicionado es lo peor…- dijo soltándose bruscamente para intentar arrancar una rama muy dura, para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir al escuchar sus palabras.- ¡NO PUEDES EVITAR SENTIR TANTO MIEDO A ELLO!… ¡A PERDER LA FE DE NUEVO… EN TODOS!…

- Lo sé… pero tienes que arriesgarte… es maravilloso encontrar a alguien que te enseñe a redescubrir que no todo puede ser tan malo en la vida y que puedes ver las cosas desde otras perspectivas… poder reconocer nuestras debilidades… luchar y aprender a dominarlas… a alguien le dije una vez: No te atormentes con tu pasado… éste nunca volverá… Abre los ojos… mira a tu alrededor… mira adelante… siempre adelante… nunca hacia atrás… piensa y siente que estás viva… como los árboles y las flores que nos rodean… arroja todo el dolor de tu corazón…

- ¿CÓMO SABES QUE SUFRO?... TÚ NO ME CONOCES…- Dijo sintiéndose algo incómoda por las palabras y sinceridad del chico.

- Conocí a alguien… hace mocho tiempo… también sufría… la ayudé a superar sus demonios… y así, ella sin saberlo, logró que viera por mí mismo lo que negaba que pasaba en mi propio corazón…

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento?

- Porque te conozco… conozco tu dolor… no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz… hay alguien que te necesita mucho…

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR TALES COSAS?... TÚ NO PUEDES SABER NADA DE MÍ… - Insistió en repetirle enfadada..

- Sólo recuerda: No estás sola, no te aferres a creer que lo estas… tienes a muchas personas que te aprecian y te aman… No dejes de confiar en ellos... en especial en él…- En sus manos tenía una rosa, como si nada le hubiera pasado, se la ofreció. – Se preocupa de verdad por ti, no dudes jamás de él… pase lo que pase… Todo lo hace con la mejor intención… - Ella miraba la hermosa flor, no supo cuando se comenzó a cubrir el jardín de bruma.

- ¿En dónde estás?... ¿Quién eres? – Lo llamó, pero ya no lo pudo encontrar.

Despertó abruptamente, desconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, miró el reloj, pronto sería hora de levantarse para ir al colegio, por lo que creyó que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Extendió su mano para encender la lámpara, se topó con algo muy suave, lo tomó y sonrió aspirando su aroma, _"Una Dulce Candy…" _a su lado una pequeña tarjeta que decía:_ "Perdóname… Karl."_ Sintió una ráfaga de aire, se incorporó para buscar de dónde procedía, miró su ventana entreabierta y las cortinas agitándose. Sonrió.

* * *

Estaba cerca de su casillero, era aun muy temprano y pocos estudiantes andaban por ahí. No habían podido hablar respecto a la carta que dejó en su casa, todos se habían reunido en la mansión del tío William, y entre las felicitaciones del personal doméstico y los demás miembros de la familia, fue imposible hacerlo. Se asomó al gran ventanal, lo vio llegar caminando, ella rió, _"Ahí viene… tal vez tenga muchas cosas en qué pensar… que dejó el auto"_.

* * *

Ahora que Karl y Terry llegaban juntos, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo por su cuenta y no le agradaba mucho usar el auto. Le parecía extraño llegar tan temprano, iba por el pasillo desierto hasta su casillero, pensaba en Annie cuando les deseaba suerte, _"Ese beso… ¿Qué significó para ella?"_.

- Hola Andy…- Él distraído, buscó quien le hablaba, al verla cerca se sorprendió.

- Hola Annie… es muy temprano…- Trató de sonar indiferente.

- Lo sé… t-tengo que hablar contigo… me... me gustó mucho tu carta…- ella lo miraba de forma penetrante, aunque su voz delatara su nerviosismo.- En especial el poema.

- Annie… yo…

- Por favor, escúchame primero.- Él asintió. Ella respiró hondo y continuó. – Me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por…- No quiso lastimarlo diciendo su nombre.- …él, no es precisamente amor… es algo que yo… confundí… tú sabes como es su forma de ser… y es fácil confundir lo que siente por las personas…- Sonrió con algo de amargura.- Tiene la mala costumbre de ser tan democrático en cuanto a repartir sus atenciones… y yo no quise darme cuenta de nada… jamás quise lastimarte… creéme que si lo hubiera sabido antes…

- No te preocupes… Solo espero que encuentres…

- Ya encontré a esa persona…

- ¿Ahhhh… ah sí?...- Preguntó él con dolor.- Me alegro mucho por ti…

- ¿No quieres sa…

- No… es mejor no saber quien es… no por el mome…

- ¡ANDREW BROWN!... ¡DE VERDAD QUE ERES UN TONTO! –Exclamó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó confundido, ella exasperada lo haló de la solapa del saco y lo besó. Los chicos que iban llegando en esos momentos, hicieron gran algarabía.

* * *

- ¿Tienes que irte ya?.- Preguntó una ronca voz somnolienta, desde el enorme lecho de la habitación.- Aun es muy temprano…

- Lo siento… tengo que apresurarme… si no quiero que se den cuenta de que no estuve en casa…- Dijo Nancy acercándose al hombre para besarlo, mientras abrochaba su blusa. Él se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo al sentirla tan nerviosa. _"Esta niñita tonta fue más fácil de seducir de lo que imaginé… después de todo, era virgen… son las que más fácil caen…"_, continuó besándola, de una forma que a ella le parecía imposible de negársele.

- Yo… debo ir… irme…- Decía con voz entrecortada, mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo.

- No lo hagas… te necesito...- Le susurró al oído. – Eres mejor de lo que pensé…- La incitaba.

- No puedo… pronto tengo que… llegar al colegio…

- Ya había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… Está bien… está bien… te llevaré…- Fingió aceptar a regañadientes, incorporándose para tomar su ropa.- Quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver…

- Claro… cuando quieras…- Ella lo miraba con nerviosismo mientras se vestía.

- ¿Qué te parece después del colegio?… te invito a salir. - Le había dado la espalda deliberadamente, sentía que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y eso le agradaba.

- De acuerdo…

* * *

Mientras conducía rumbo a la oficina, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos celebraban en la mansión, después de todo, los premios eran cuantiosos y beneficiarían a muchas personas. Estaba feliz al darse cuenta de que su hijo y Terry estaban enamorados, ya le comentaría la noticia a Raoul. Después de que todos se habían marchado, Karl le pidió hablar con él y Clarise en la biblioteca, le pareció que algo no andaba muy bien al ver la expresión de Terry. Por la tarde, cuando estaban todos reunidos, Karl comentó una parte de lo que sabía de Spencer, omitiendo detalles. Sólo les comentó que estaba ahí por parte del tío de Terry y los problemas que estaba ocasionando respecto a la herencia Grandchester. Él se había dado cuenta de que había algo más. Había visto que hablaba en voz baja con la chica, quien continuaba pálida y nerviosa, jamás la había visto así. Cuando estaban los cuatro a solas, vio a su hijo muy nervioso.

_FlashBack_

_- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos quieren decir?.- Fue directo al grano._

_- Bueno… hay algunas cosas que no podía… creo que es necesario que Terry…_

_- ¡No lo haré!.- Dijo bruscamente la chica para sorpresa de los presentes, Karl se acercó a ella para darle confianza._

_- Terry… es necesario… _

_- ¡NO LO HARÉ…! – Repitió soltándose._

_- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si…_

_- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!... ¡¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?... ES… ES… ¡IMPOSIBLE QUE…! NO PUEDO… ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS RESULTE LASTIMADO POR MI CULPA!…YA HA SIDO SUFICIENTE… - Se quedó mirando a los padres de Karl, quienes estaban desconcertados.- Yo… lo siento… con permiso… - Salió de la habitación, él quiso ir tras ella, pero su padre lo detuvo._

_- Déjala… sea lo que sea, debe ser ella quien decida en qué momento es oportuno hablar… no la presiones…_

_- Pero papá… ese tipo…- Su padre lo observó, jamás lo había visto tan furioso, estaba temblando.- ¡ESE MALDITO…!- Gritó desesperado, su mirada mostraba su impotencia._

_- Entiéndelo, tú no eres quien tiene que decir las cosas… después de todo, Raoul es mi mejor amigo y sea lo que sea, siempre ayudaré a él y a sus hijas…_

_- PERO ES QUE… ¡USTEDES NO LO COMPRENDEN…!- Exclamó frustrado, intentando sajarse de su padre para salir._

_- Espera… - Dijo su madre.- Tienes que darle espacio y tiempo… Ella es la que tiene que enfrentar las cosas… sea lo que sea que tenga que decir… si tú lo sabes, debes respetar sus decisiones…y a ella…_

_- Yo… lo siento… es solo…_

_- Te entendemos, pero solo espera….- Dijo su padre._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Por primera vez se sentía tan preocupado por la chica, quien siempre había mostrado total seguridad ante todos, llegando incluso a la arrogancia y tal vez un poco de prepotencia hacia quienes le desagradaban, pero ese fin de semana en Lakewood, con Karl, había derrumbado por completo esa máscara. _"Es obvio que por algo le teme a esa persona… y aunque tenga mis sospechas… no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella esté completamente lista para hablar… ni si quiera puedo decirle nada de lo ocurrido a su padre, hasta saber la verdad"._

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Karl se iba todos los días muy temprano al colegio, sin esperar a Terry, Clarise decidió intentar hablar con ella, así que le preparó ella misma el desayuno, como lo hacía cuando él era pequeño. Cuando estuvo listo, ella misma lo subió a la habitación de la chica y llamó a la puerta.

- Terry… ¿Puedo pasar?...- Esperó hasta que escuchó que ella le abría la puerta. Al ver quien era se sintió desconcertada.

- Cla… claro.- Se hizo a un lado, sorprendida de que llevara una bandeja cubierta.- No se hubiera molestado… en un minuto iba a bajar…

- No te preocupes, me agradó volver a hacerlo…- Terry la miró sin comprender.- Cuando Karl tenía algún problema, iba a su habitación con su desayuno favorito y conversábamos… me preguntaba ¿si podría desayunar contigo aquí?… por lo visto hoy todos decidieron salir temprano y dejarnos solas.

- ¿Todos? –Preguntó mientras le ayudaba a colocar la bandeja en la mesa.

- Si… al parecer tienen cosas importantes que hacer temprano…- Dijo mientras ambas se sentaban. Terry miró hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba una Dulce Candy. Clarise la observó y lo entendió. Terry desvió la mirada por sentirse descubierta.

- No quise lastimarlo…

- Lo sé… solo que a veces se preocupa tanto por los demás, que se olvida de respetar sus decisiones… Cree saber qué es lo mejor, aunque a veces no piensa en que su obstinación pueda herir.

- Tiene una enorme capacidad para amar…- Dijo distraídamente la chica que no dejaba de ver la ventana.- Y perdonar… a pesar… del pasado…

- Si… Y me da gusto de que ustedes se lleven tan bien…- dijo con perspicacia la madre del chico, Terry al voltear a verla se sonrojó. – Gracias. Lo has ayudado mucho.

- ¿Yo?.- Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Si… lo ayudaste a superar el vacío que le dejó la muerte de Antonia, lo hiciste sin proponértelo a sobreponerse a lo que temía… volvió a ser el mismo chico feliz que todos deseábamos volver a ver y escuchar reír…

- No comprendo… yo siempre lo vi alegre…- En ese momento recordó su primera discusión seria con él, cuando se mencionó el nombre de Tony… La tristeza al nombrarla, la repentina forma de perder el control en cuanto ella se burló:_ "__¡CÁLLATE!... ella… ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!..." _gritó_ "¡FUE MI CULPA!..."_ Se asustó ante su reacción y no pudo más que ensañarse con él, _"¡PUES ACÉPTALO Y YA!… ¡ES QUE A LOS MUERTOS NO PUEDES REVIVIRLOS!…"_ hasta que Annie llegó y ella salió huyendo.- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Yo lo lastimé mucho en una ocasión…

- Hacer que aceptara la realidad no fue lastimarlo, de alguna forma lograste hacer que lo aceptara, y sanara su corazón.

- Pero por mi obstinación por poco… él…- Recordó el accidente, sus palabras antes: _"¡TERRY!… ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!…"_ Le gritó al emparejársele. _"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ… ALÉJATE DE MI!..." "¡DEBES DETERNERTE O PODRÍAS TENER UN ACCIDENTE!..." "¡NO LO HARÉ!...¡ SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HAGO!... ¡VETE!..."__ "__¡LA MOTOCICLETA PUEDE TENER ALGUNA FALLA!…" _Recordó el enorme trailer. Su voz tan aterrada, _"¡DETENTE… POR FAVOR!... ¡TERRYYYY!..."__ "__¡NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡SI TIENES TANTO MIEDO, ES MEJOR QUE REGRESES A TU CASA!…"_ Recordó el momento en que aceleró para adelantarlo, cuando ella misma se asustó al pasar entre los autos en sentido contrario y no le importó nada, tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel. Cuando intentó controlar la velocidad, pero era demasiado tarde… Estaba muy callada, mientras Clarise observaba sus expresiones.

- Tú lo obligaste a salir a buscarte en la motocicleta, algo que no hacía desde la muerte de Tony, odiaba conducir a velocidad, creía que a todos nos engañaba al fingir que conducía, al poner discretamente el piloto automático, mientras nos decía que todo estaba bien… Siempre empeñándose en que fuéramos felices aunque él no pudiera serlo… intentando mostrarnos que también lo era… - Terry se levantó de la mesa para acercarse a la ventana entreabierta_. "¿Tan mal me porté con él, que cada mañana, viene muy temprano para dejarme una Dulce Candy mientras duermo?…Se ha alejado tanto… él prometió que siempre estaría conmigo… sin importar nada…"_- Es verdad… ha hecho tanto por mí… y yo…- Se sintió mas mal por su actitud anterior.

- No creas que él te reprocharía algo así… ni lo mal interpretes: te está dando tiempo y espacio para que tú decidas… solo debes recordar que sus intenciones son buenas… no dudes jamás de él…- Clarise se levantó de la mesa al mirar el reloj.- Ya es tarde… Tenemos que apresurarnos si no quieres llegar tarde por mi culpa.

- No se preocupe, iré en la motocicleta… será rápido.- Dijo la chica ayudándole a Clarise con la bandeja.

- Solo que me gustaría llevarte al colegio… si no es problema para ti…

- Claro que no… y gracias…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Por lo que ha hecho por mí. Yo… hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba con…- Se sonrojó.

- Con tu madre…- Le sonrió.- Tal vez no lo sea, pero es un placer para mi poder ayudarte. Después de todo ha sido una gran amiga…- Le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Una gran amiga?.- Preguntó con desconcierto.

- Claro, todos nos conocimos en el colegio… te contaré camino al colegio. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!.- Dijo rápidamente Clarise al darle la bandeja a una de las mucamas que pasaba por ahí.

* * *

Estaba preocupada, no había encontrado a su hermana en el fin de semana, y no se había comunicado días después. Eleanor había hablado con ellos, se enteró de que Alexander había enviado a alguien a América. Lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlos. _"¿Tanta es la ambición de Alexander?"_ Le preguntó Raoul, ignoraba que tan crítica era la situación en Inglaterra.

- Llamaré a Terry para que tenga cuidado…- Dijo Alice angustiada.

- No puedo creer que sea tan obstinado… Es necesario que le digas que no comente con nadie respecto a los diarios… y que se de prisa en abrirlos…- Dijo Raoul mientras salían de la mansión.

- Lo haré…- Se detuvo abruptamente, su padre lo notó.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó con preocupación al ver su expresión.

- No lo sé… Me pregunto... ¿A quién habrá enviado el tío Alexander?.- Dijo distraídamente.

- ¡¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó tomándola bruscamente del brazo sin darse cuenta.- ¡Dímelo!

- No es nada…- Mintió, tratando de mantener el control.- Es solo que… Últimamente se ha rodeado de gente…

- ¿Tan mal están las cosas allá?- La interrumpió.

- Si… aunque se hace un gran esfuerzo por que la prensa no se entere de lo mal que están las cosas en el parlamento… mamá ha tenido demasiado trabajo y todo es un caos…

- Ahora comprendo porqué la desesperación e insistencia de Alexander…

- Supongo que a eso se deba… No te preocupes, Terry se sabe cuidar muy bien… además estará segura con los Ardley, supongo que quien haya venido de Londres, vendrá primero a hablar contigo.

- Es cierto…

- Vamos… tienes que sonreír papá, hoy por la noche es el gran día…

- Cierto… Como quisiera que tu madre y Terry estuvieran aquí para la reinauguración del Teatro de la Antigua Compañía Stratford.- Dijo mientras subían al auto.

* * *

No podía creerlo, el fin de semana había sido mejor de lo pudiera haberse imaginado, y de pronto, nuevamente perdido en la confusión. Detestaba sentirse tan impotente, más ahora que sabía el terrible secreto de ella y todo lo que había sufrido por mantenerlo así… le dolía haberla juzgado duramente antes. Se dio cuenta de que era doloroso para ella estar al descubierto por completo, que la vieran tan vulnerable, sentir que él pudiera conocerla tan bien o mejor. Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, por lo que salía por el balcón antes del amanecer, para dirigirse al jardín y cortar la más hermosa de las "Dulce Candys" que pudiera encontrar, subía hasta la ventana de ella, para entrar en su habitación y dejarle la flor mientras la observaba dormir, resistiendo la tentación de besarla. Pensaba en las palabras de sus padres: _"Dale tiempo…" "¡MALDICIÓN!... TIEMPO ES LO QUE NO TIENE… NO AHORA QUE ANDA ESE TIPO RONDÁNDOLA"_. Se había alejado de ella un poco, después de todo no podía hacerlo tanto como quisiera, debido a las clases que tenían juntos y los amigos en común. Hablaban lo indispensable entre ellos, y cuando tenía oportunidad, argumentando que tenía otras cosas que hacer, se retiraba. Sus primos le habían preguntado si se habían peleado, y él los dejaba que lo creyeran, así evitaba dar explicaciones. Después de las clases de ese día, había decidido salir antes que ella y seguirla discretamente cuando saliera, por lo que se trepó a un árbol para tener una mejor vista. Pudo verla salir rodeada de las chicas que siempre les acompañaban, pero lo que llamó más su atención fue que Nancy saliera corriendo atrás de ella y la empujara sin "fijarse aparentemente", se dirigía a un auto deportivo, se enfureció al ver quien salía de él: Spencer. Volteó a ver a Terry, se había quedado sorprendida, más cuando los vio dirigirse a ella.

- ¡Hola Terry!- La saludó jovialmente.- Me da gusto encontrarte, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a dar una vuelta?

- Yo… lo siento tengo algo importante que hacer…- Dijo recuperando el aplomo rápidamente.

- Te lo dije…- Habló Nancy con un tono de voz que molestaba.- Desde de que sale con Karl, no tiene tiempo para nada más…- _"Así que definitivamente si sale con ese niñito que parece nena… esto es interesante…"_ pensó.

- Bueno… no todo el mundo se la pasa sin hacer nada…- Dijo maliciosamente Terry, mientras los miraba.- Algunos nos preocupamos de verdad por nuestro futuro… y estudiamos lo mejor que se pueda…

- Vamos Terry… por los viejos tiempos… no recuerdas el San Pablo… cuando tú…- insistió Spencer, pero fue interrumpido.

- Bueno, supongo que ya he rectificado pequeños errores desde entonces…- soltó mordaz.

- Vamos… no seas así, tú…

- Gracias por esperarme chicas…- Dijo Karl fingiendo estar sin aliento, al grupo que rodeaban a Terry, e ignorando a Nancy y a Spencer.- …El hermano Fred insistió en que no podía esperar… tenemos que apresurarnos…

- ¿A dónde se supone que irán?.- Preguntó con ironía Nancy.

- Bueno… es una sorpresa para Terry…- dijo Karl guiñando un ojo a sus amigas discretamente.

- Cierto, los demás nos esperan…- dijo una de ellas.

- Si no mal recuerdo está pendiente una invitación…- Fingió recordar Spencer, mientras abrazaba a Nancy.- Para conocer mejor a los nuevos amigos de Terry…

- No lo hemos olvidado, pero en estos momentos, tenemos que irnos, si no se arruinará la sorpresa.- Se quedó pensativo mientras tomaba la mano de Terry.- ¿Que les parece si nos vemos en el club este fin de semana?... supongo que serás bueno en equitación…

- Un poco… me parece bien…- Dijo Spencer mientras se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza.- Comprendo que estén muy ocupados en la semana…

- Vámonos Spencer…- Dijo Nancy halando al otro rubio.- No quisiera llegar tarde al cine…- todos los miraron partir.

- No me agrada para nada ese chico…- Dijo una de las chicas.

- Lo siento mucho Karl, pero tu primita es una pesada y ahora que la acompaña ese tipo… Spencer… se siente la elegida de los dioses… -Dijo Terry ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras.

- Es incómoda la forma en que nos mira desde que ha venido…

- ¡¿Ha estado viniendo ese sujeto?- Exclamó sorprendido.

- Si… tendrá más de una semana… que viene por Nancy…- Comentó otra chica.

- Terry…- susurró al mirarla sorprendido.

- No te preocupes… sabemos lo ocupado que has estado… no se había acercado a nosotras hasta hoy… - Dijo otra chica al ver la expresión de él mientras miraba a Terry.

- Gracias chicas… les debo una…- Seguía sin soltar la mano de la morena.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?.- Parecía una súplica, ella se sorprendió tanto, que solo asintió.

- Vamos… dejemos a los "tortolitos" solos…- Dijo otra mientras se despedían riendo. Cuando se dirigían al auto, Karl no resistió más y la acercó asimismo para abrazarla, ella le correspondió.

- Terry… yo lo siento… soy un tonto por…- Le susurró al oído.

- No te preocupes… yo tengo la culpa de que tú te alejaras… te había prometido hablar del asunto con tus padres… pero es solo que me acobardé… no es tan fácil…

- Lo sé… no debí presionarte… y falté a mi promesa…

- No te culpes.- Dijo ella al mirarlo a los ojos. Karl acercó más sus labios a los de la chica y la besó, cuando sentía que necesitaban aire se fueron separando poro a poco, él le susurró:- No sabes la tortura que era estar ahí… verte dormir… y no poder estar a tu lado para estrecharte entre mis brazos… amarte por completo…- Muy a su pesar ella se sonrojó.

_

* * *

_

"¡MALDITO SEA!... TENÍA QUE APARECERSE JUSTO CUANDO PARECÍA QUE IBA A ACEPTAR… NO HUBIERA SIDO DIFÍCIL DESACERSE DE LA NIÑITA TONTA Y ESTAR CON TERRY A SOLAS… HACERLA RECORDAR CUANTO LA AMABA, CUANTO LA DESEABA SOLO PARA MI Y QUE JAMÁS PODRÍA SER DE OTRO"

… Miraba a la chica que estaba de espaldas a su lado, mientras esperaban entrar al cine; era bonita, pero Terry era muy hermosa, y ésta para nada le inspiraba deseos, mucho menos fantasías… pero era muy fácil de manipular, más ahora al notar que odiaba a Terry y tenía un profundo desprecio por sus primos a excepción del sujeto que andaba con "su chica".

* * *

Nancy sintió que la miraba, pero no volteó, se sentía feliz de haber conquistado a alguien que había estado loco por esa aristócrata engreída, por la forma en que Teresa Grandchester los miraba suponía que era envidia de que ella estuviera ahora en su lugar… _"Estúpida aristócrata… Ya me vengaré de ti… disfruta todo lo que puedas junto a mi querido Karl… que no podrá ser por mucho tiempo… jamás será tuyo… ni de nadie más… no lo permitiré de nuevo…"_

* * *

- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con Karl y Terry?.- Preguntó Patrick a Mandy al verlos llegar juntos desde la ventana de la oficina de su tío.

- No. Después de la regata, han dejado de hablarse… Es extraño, creí que por fin se habían entendido…- dijo distraídamente mientras lo ayudaba a poner en orden algunos documentos.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, ahora vienen hacia acá y con mucha prisa…

- Supongo que buscan al tío William.- Dijo, después de un momento escuchaban sus voces acercándose. Llamaron a la puerta. Patrick les abrió.

- Si buscas a tu padre tiene rato que salió… creo que iba al aeropuerto…

- ¿A quién fue a recoger?.- Preguntó Terry un poco nerviosa.

- Me parece que a tus padres…- respondió Patrick con cautela al ver las miradas que intercambiaban ambos chicos.

- ¿Han recibido alguna llamada de Londres?.- Preguntó Terry.

- No. Me parece que no…

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó extrañada Mandy

- Es algo que tenemos que discutir con mi padre.- Dijo Karl distraído, tomó a Terry de la mano y salieron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a todo el mundo hoy?.- expresó en voz alta Patrick.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estábamos revisando unos documentos muy importantes, cuando recibió una llamada, e inmediatamente me dejó a cargo y se fue.

- La llamada de Eleanor lo alteró demasiado, e inmediatamente le pidió que volara a Nueva York para hablar las cosas con calma. Le explicó que Alexander había pedido una orden para registrar su casa.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS SE BASÓ PARA HACER ESO?_

_- No lo sé… sabes como su influencia ha crecido…_

_- PERO ES QUE NADIE PUEDE HACER ESO… ¡ASÍ COMO ASÍ!_

_- ¿Desde cuando los actos de Alexander han sido coherentes?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?_

_- No lo sé.- dijo exasperada mientras miraba la biblioteca de Raoul._

_- ¿Crees que tenga alguna idea de la existencia de los diarios de Terrence?_

_- Tal vez…_

_- En ese caso debemos hablar con las chicas y William._

_Fin del __FlashBack_

La observaba mientras ella miraba intranquila por la ventana, se preocupaba por ella, que continuara luchando sola contra las enormes injusticias en ese lugar que antes era muy respetado, que se hubiera perdido todo orden y respeto solo por la ambición del poder. En cuanto ella llegó tomaron inmediatamente el jet para ir a Chicago. En el camino llamó a William.

* * *

Mientras esperaba en la sala de vuelos privados la llegada de sus amigos, muchas ideas pasaban por su mente: era urgente comenzar a revisar esos diarios, seguramente las respuestas estarían ahí, si había algo que le preocupara a Alexander, se quedó pensativo un momento, ¿Sabría de la existencia de esos diarios?. Podía recordarlo vagamente, cuando estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo, era muy distinto incluso al porte que distinguía a los Grandchester, un chico larguirucho que de la manera más cobarde hacía las cosas, siempre buscaba la compañía de otros chicos corpulentos y estúpidos, así podría manipularlos, claro que siempre le gustó provocarle problemas a Raoul, después de todo eran primos muy lejanos. Pero no podía creer que su repudio incluso llegara a seguir acosándolo y a su familia, menos que bajo sucias tretas ordenara el registro de su casa, tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en América como para que aun hubiera algo de él en esa mansión. ¿Y por qué empeñarse en obtener todas sus propiedades? En cuanto divisó a Raoul, le hizo señas, muy aprisa se dirigieron a la limosina que los esperaba, si había alguien de parte de Alexander, no quería que supiera que los Grandchester estaban en Chicago.

* * *

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Dijo con tristeza mientras miraba los enormes rascacielos a través del ascensor.- Quería tiempo para pensar como decírselo a tus padres, pero esto lo complica todo…

- Te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado, pero es necesario que lo hagas… en especial si ese sujeto anda acechándote…

- ¡ÉL NO ESTÁ A-C-E-C-H-Á-N-D-O-M-E!...- estaba demasiado nerviosa.- ¡MALDICION!

- ¿ENTONCES QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO? PUEDO ASEGURARTE QUE EL QUE ANDE DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ CON NANCY NO ES NADA INOCENTE…- La observó por un momento.- No será que aún sientes algo por él… y solo lo justificas…

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO?- Exclamó molesta al percibir el tono de sus últimas palabras..- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AÚN… QUE A PESAR DE LO QUE TE DIJE… Y NOSOTROS… TÚ PUEDAS CREER QUE YO…? – No podía continuar hablando, estaba furiosa.

- Yo… Yo lo siento…- murmuró apenado ante su mirada, su desesperación por ayudarla lo habían hecho decir algo imprudente.

- ¿ESTÁS… CELOSO DE ÉL?.- Lo miraba de forma extraña.

- ¿Yo?... Claro que no… pero… tú…

- ¡OLVIDALO!- Dijo sin más, él se sentía dolido por lo que dijo sin querer, acababan de reconciliarse y ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Se acercó a ella, quien al sentir su cercanía se retiró instintivamente de él.- YO LO ODIO… ES UN SER REPUGNANTE… ME OYES… ¡LO ODIO!

- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar así?.- Le dio la espalda al oírla que intentaba ahogar su llanto, lo que le sorprendió. Suspiró apoyando la frente en la puerta. Ella recordó lo que había conversado con Clarise.

- ¿Cómo?... - Preguntó sin mirarlo, se sentía mal por su reacción instintiva, solo era que no le agradaba sentirse tan vulnerable junto a él.

- ¿No podemos tener una conversación sin que terminemos discutiendo?.- Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sintió el contacto con Terry, quien había apoyado una mano en su brazo, se dio la vuelta, ella lo besó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, después de un momento se separaron, él no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- Me parece que es porque te gustan las reconciliaciones…- Ella no pudo evitar acercarse a su oído para susurrarle.

* * *

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo a la mansión, estaban agotados, pero no les importaba, tenían que hablar con los chicos para que tuvieran cuidado. Se sintieron decepcionados al saber que Karl y Terry no habían regresado aún.

- ¿En donde están esos diarios William?- Preguntó Eleanor, mientras miraba nerviosamente por la ventana del despacho, esperando ver llegar a su hija.

- No sé si Karl trajo los de los Ardley de Lakewood…

- ¿Han leído alguno de ellos?.- Preguntó Raoul nervioso.

- Yo no… no sé lo que hayan hecho los chicos…- Se calló abruptamente, recordó la visita que hicieron a la mansión de las rosas, al volver algo había cambiado definitivamente en Terry.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Eleanor.

- No lo sé… supongo que hay algo que ocultan ese par…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Raoul

- Es mejor que ellos hablen…- Dijo Clarise.- No hay que presionarlos…

- Por favor William, no estamos para misterios… habla claro.- Insistió con desesperación Raoul.

- Es solo que tenemos la impresión de que tienen que hablar de algo importante…

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?.- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.- Sabes lo mucho que me preocupa… en especial sabiendo lo testaruda que es…- Alguien llamó a la puerta, una mucama entró con un mensaje para William, los chicos irían a Lakewood.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- Se exaltó Raoul.- ¡TENEMOS UN GRAVE PROBLEMA Y ESTOS NIÑOS CAPRICHOSOS DECIDEN IRSE DE DIA DE CAMPO!…

- Discúlpame, no les dijimos que vendrían… tal vez si no hubiera salido tan precipitadamente… por lo menos explicarle a Patrick por si los veía…

- No se preocupen… Es mejor que descansen.- Dijo Clarise dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Pediré que lleven su equipaje a su habitación.- Dijo mientras salía. Raoul y Eleanor se miraron por un momento un poco abochornados por las palabras de Clarise, al parecer, había olvidado que llevaban años divorciados.

* * *

No le agradaba la forma en que su padre había salido tan precipitadamente de la ciudad, solo le dijo que era urgente que hablara con William. _"¿Habrá hablado con mamá?"_ Terry ni siquiera había llamado, por un tiempo había sido muy extraño su comportamiento, pero ahora lo era más. Sonrió mientras se dirigía una vez más a la habitación secrete de Terrence Grandchester, cambió mucho desde su llegada a América, desde que conoció al hijo del Sr. Ardley, aunque su hermana supiera la forma de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción a los demás, se dio cuenta de que esto era algo que no podía esconder, recordó la noche de año nuevo, después del paseo que dio por el barco, tenía algo diferente, durante la cena no dejaba de mirar hacia cierta mesa, y en el concierto, no dejó de ver al flautista. Le dio la impresión que eran el uno para el otro. Mientras pensaba esto, sentía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad, para distraerse observaba la habitación, siempre buscando rincones que no hubiera explorado ya, buscando pistas sobre los diarios, algún lugar que le hubiera faltado. Pensaba que si Alexander hubiera mandado a alguien a América ya había tardado en presentarse. Dejó a un lado las cosas que había tomado asustada. _"Terry"._

- Estaban llegando al portal de las rosas cuando un celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, se detuvieron.

- Es mi padre…- Dijo Karl molesto al examinar el identificador, ella solo le sonrió.- Hola…

_- Necesito que regresen… es muy importante…_

- Pero…- Su padre lo interrumpió.

_- Necesito que traigas los diarios de Candice y William Albert I…_

- ¿No puede eso esperar…

_- Es urgente… por favor… regresen de inmediato…_- cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo al verlo tan callado y sorprendido.

- No me agrada esto… papá no pierde la calma de esta forma…- La miró.- Tenemos que regresar, pero antes tenemos que llevarnos los diarios de Candice y William…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.- Comenzó a conducir hacia la mansión.- Hablaba muy alarmado… y eso me preocupa.- Ella miraba hacia el atardecer.

- ¿Crees que Spencer haya intentado algo?- dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

- No lo sé… tú lo conoces, sabes de lo que puede ser capaz…

- Lo primero que haría sería buscarme por todos lados…

- Nancy…- dijo preocupado, ella lo miró fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Tu crees que ella pueda…

- Es capaz de todo por capricho… Es mejor no especular, tenemos que regresar de inmediato…-dijo al poner en marcha el auto.

- Lo haré…- suspiró con pesadez, Karl la miró sin comprender. No quitaba la vista de la ventana. – Hablaré con tus padres… con quien sea necesario con tal de…

- No te preocupes… sabes que estaré a tu lado.- Hizo que lo mirara, le sonrió ella forzó una triste sonrisa.

C- reo que en otra ocasión podremos estar solos…

_

* * *

_

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE LLEVES TANTO TIEMPO ALLÁ Y NO TENGAS NADA QUE REPORTARME?

- Padre… yo…

_- ¡¿QUE TE HE DICHO AL RESPECTO? ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARTE DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ HASTA QUE HAYA ALGO QUE REALMENTE LO PRUEBE… ¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN ELLO?_

- Lo siento… Es solo que yo…

_- ¡OLVIDALO!... AHORA DIME, ¿QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?, ¿COMO HAS ESTADO DESPERDICIANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?_

- No he podido acercarme a Terry…

_- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?-_ Volvió a explotar mientras golpeaba con fuerza su escritorio.

- El sujeto ese de los Ardley… no ha permitido que…

_- YO PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAS BASTARTE DE BUENAS TRETAS PARA ACERCARTE A ELLA… DESPUES DE TODO USTEDES… SON I-N-T-I-M-O-S CONOCIDOS…_

- Yo he intentado…- Se aclaró la garganta al ver la expresión de Alexander.- Por el momento he encontrado a alguien de la familia que podría mantenernos al tanto mejor que Terry…

_- Y SUPONGO QUE SERÁ UNA CHICA…_- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- _MUY BIEN…_

- Claro, me dado cuenta de que tiene la tendencia a ser una chiquilla caprichosa, por lo que no le importaría perjudicar a su propia familia por conveniencia propia…

_- AUN ASÍ HAS DESPERDICIADO TIEMPO VALIOSO CON NUESTRA PEQUEÑA… _

- Ella ya no tiene ningún interés en mí…- Respondió amargamente, mientras cerraba los puños.

_- SUPONGO QUE NECESITARÁ RECORDAR CUANTO TE AMA…_

- No se preocupe… ese niñito no puede competir conmigo.- Se ufanó Spencer.

_- MANTENME INFORMADO…_

- Lo haré…- El viejo cortó la comunicación, se daba cuenta de que ahora tenía que ser más cuidadoso y planear cada acercamiento con más cuidado. _"Terry… no quiero perderte… no debo… tú eres mi salvación…"_

* * *

No habían visto a Karl y a Terry en toda la tarde, no habían llamado, ni habían llegado a la mansión en Chicago. Annie se sentía angustiada, más cuando llegaron y vieron a sus tíos actuando de forma extraña, unos y otros se miraban con cautela, Patrick ya les había contado el extraño comportamiento de William después de recibir la llamada y más aun que pidiera que cancelara todas sus citas de la tarde y las del día siguiente.

- ¿Qué rayos estará pasando?...- dijo frustrado Andy ante tanto hermetismo. Una vez que Clarise pasó con prisa en busca del ama de llaves. Ellos se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

- ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con los Grandchester?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo Annie.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?..- Preguntó su hermana mientras revisaba algunos libros. Levantó la vista y la vio para parada frente a una de las ventanas con entrecejo fruncido.

- Karl y Terry acaban de llegar… y parecen nerviosos… es muy raro…

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó con recelo Andy notando el sentido de sus palabras.

- Jamás había visto a Grandchester tan… tan…- Le costaba trabajo expresarlo sin que se lo tomaran a mal.

- Quieres decir ¿vulnerable?...- Dijo Mandy, su hermana la volteó a ver sorprendida, sin más remedio asintió.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la visita que fueron a hacer a las oficinas?.- Dijo Patrick mientras se acercaba a la ventana. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, entró una de las mucamas.

- El Sr. William solicita que vayan a su despacho, es muy importante.

- Gracias. En un momento iremos.- Contestó Andy. Los demás estaban a la expectativa.- Bueno, al parecer seremos participes del gran secreto.- Salieron en silencio, cuando entraron al despacho, se dieron cuenta de que los padres de Terry estaban ahí, eso los puso más intranquilos. Karl estaba abrazando a Terry quien tenía una extraña expresión. Ninguno de los chicos podía comprender la escena. William tomó el control de la situación al ver a todos tan confundidos.

- Sé que esperan saber la razón de esta reunión… lo primero que tengo que decirles es que nadie mencionará nada de que los padres de Terry están aquí…- Todos los chicos se sintieron incómodos ante la advertencia.- No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero es muy importante que no nos descuidemos…- Intentó tranquilizarlos.

- Como hace un momento les explicamos a Karl y a Terry, estamos aquí porque se nos informó que Alexander ha enviado a alguien para hacer averiguaciones…- Dijo Raoul rápidamente. Los chicos la miraron, ahora comprendían su expresión, la misma cuando vio a Spencer en la regata.

- Necesitamos la ayuda de todos… es importante que revisemos los diarios…- Se precipitó a decir Eleanor. Karl tomaba la mano de Terry, con insistencia, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

- Yo… yo tengo que decirles algo…- Apenas pudo decir con nerviosismo.

- ¡TERRY, AHORA NO ESTAMOS PARA OTRAS COSAS! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!...- Comenzó a decir Raoul.-¡ESTO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE… LO DEMÁS PUEDE ESPERAR!

- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE PENSAR QUE LO TUYO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LO QUE YO PUEDA DECIR?... - La chica se soltó con brusquedad de Karl gritando furiosa.- ¡¿POR QUÉ JAMÁS HACES EL INTENTO DE ESCUCH…

- ¡POR QUÉ ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS CAPRICHOS… DE TU CONDUCTA IMPROPIA DE UNA GRANDCHESTER!- Al instante, ella lo miró de una forma que lo paralizó.

- ¡VES!…- Gritó sin mirar al chico, quien se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, para tranquilizarla.- ¡JAMÁS ME ESCUCHARÁ!… ¡NO LE IMPORTO!… JAMÁS LE HE IMPORTADO!.- Karl se había dado cuenta de que intentaba contener las lágrimas.- ¡SIEMPRE HACIÉNDOME A UN LADO… NADA DE LO QUE PUEDA HACER ES SUFICIENTE PARA ÉL!

- -Terry… por favor, tranquilízate…- Comenzó a decir Eleanor asustada por la forma en que se estaba comportando, jamás la había visto así.

- ¡NO LE IMPORTO!… ¡JAMÁS HA ESTADO CUANDO MÁS LO HE NECESITADO!…- Quiso salir del lugar, pero al sentir unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban comenzó a intentar soltarse.- ¡ES INÚTIL!…¡KARL POR FAVOR… SUÉLTAME!... ¡DÉJAME IR!... ¡NO SOPORTO ESTAR EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN DONDE ESTÉ ALGUIEN QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA… NI NADIE!

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!… tienes que decirles todo… lo prometiste… por tu familia, debes hacerlo ahora… es tu oportunidad… deja de huir…- Él se mantenía firme, por un momento dejó ella de forcejear, no la soltó, no la dejaría escapar.- Te prometí que estaría siempre contigo… pasara lo que pasara…

- ¡JAMÁS QUERRÁ ESCUCHARME!... ¡JAMÁS ESCUCHARÁ LO QUE EN VERDAD PASÓ EN LONDRES DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE HA ESTADO LEJOS DE NOSOTRAS!...- En cuanto dijo esto, sus padres, la miraron sin comprender.- ¡NUNCA AVERIGUA LOS HECHOS… SIEMPRE PREFIERE GUIARSE POR LO QUE OTROS DIGAN! ¡HA PREFERIDO HACER CASO A TODOS LOS MALDITOS RUMORES!.-William y Clarise intercambiaron miradas, por lo que Clarise, discretamente se acercó a los demás chicos para pedirles que salieran un momento, en cuanto estuvieron cerca de la puerta les dijo:- Yo los llamaré en cuanto sea posible.

- Lo sentimos…- Dijo Annie, sintiendo por primera vez pena por la chica, aún sin comprender.

- Esperaremos en el salón de juegos.- Dijo Andy antes de que cerrara la puerta. Clarise al voltear vio a Terry derrumbarse en los brazos de su hijo y comenzar a llorar desesperada, él la acunaba para tranquilizarla. Por primera vez no supo que hacer o decir. Karl decidió hablar al levantar la mirada y ver a Raoul de una forma muy dura.

- Sr. Grandchester… le pido que escuche a Terry… no sea duro con ella, ahora lo necesita más que nunca…- Miró a Eleanor.- A ambos… Fue muy difícil para ella tomar esta decisión y no es justo que se le juzgue antes de tiempo sin saber sus razones… yo lo hice también y me arrepiento de ello… es por eso que ahora estaré a su lado cada vez que me necesite… Se lo prometí…- William miraba a su hijo, estaba tan orgulloso de él.

- Tiene razón… permite que tu hija hable…- Lo apoyó Clarise.

- Lo siento mucho Terry…- Dijo su padre, sus palabras poco a poco tomaron conciencia en ella, quien sorprendida fue dejando de llorar. Su madre se acercó para acariciar su cabello, animándola a hablar. Se incorporó y se enfrentó a su padre, quien se acercó a ella para abrazarla, ella aun sentía que no le podía corresponder, se sentía petrificada ante su contacto.

- Sea lo que sea, ahora estás bien… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando saliste del hospital? me preocupas… eres mi hija y te amo…- La estrechó.- Lucharé por demostrártelo… no importa cuanto me tarde… ni cuantas veces me desprecies… lo más importante es que jamás he dejado de hacerlo… aún cuando no pude estar junto a ti… siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos, Alice es fuerte y sabe defenderse… pero tú… siempre fuiste la más vulnerable, no sabes cuanto lamento haberte defraudado… no haber estado junto a ti…

- Pa…padre…- Dijo sorprendida, se obligó a sí misma a corresponderle, en cuanto levantó los brazos, lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a llorar nuevamente, desahogándose por fin.

- Los dejaremos solos un momento…- Dijo después de un momento William, pero Terry tiró de su manga.

- Por favor Sr. Ardley… ¿Serían tan amables de quedarse mientras les cuento todo a mis padres?… Después de todo,… ustedes han cuidado de mi… a pesar de…

- Nos quedaremos…- La interrumpió Clarise.

* * *

Los chicos estaban entretenidos jugando billar mientras esperaban, Annie, que solo miraba hacia el jardín, vio llegar un auto, poco después descendió de él Nancy.

- Chicos, creo que tenemos problemas…

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó intrigado Andy dejando el juego, para acercarse, al mirar afuera comprendió todo.- Tenemos que hacer algo para alejar a esa entrometida… En especial si viene acompañada de ese sujeto desagradable.

- Es importante que los alejemos de aquí…- Dijo Patrick.

- Supongo que después nos enteraremos de lo que quieren hablar… -Dijo Mandy.- De momento aunque no nos agrade, hay que salir con ellos…

- ¿No hay opción?…- Preguntó desanimada Annie.

- Aun no he podido inventar una maquina tele transportadora para enviarlos a cualquiera de los Polos.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Nancy no quería separarse de Spencer, estaba tan distraída observando su perfil que no se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a casa de su tío William. En cuanto estacionó el auto ella se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

- ¿Por qué venimos hasta aquí? - Él se acercó a ella para besarla y distraerla.

- Es solo que… he escuchado que tu tío es un excelente hombre de negocios… y quisiera ponerme a sus ordenes…- Ella no dejaba de corresponder sus besos.- He pensado en prolongar mi estancia aquí…

- ¿Por alguna razón especial?.- Preguntó ella coquetamente.

- He descubierto lo encantadoras que son las chicas americanas...- Respondió finalizando las caricias de ella.

- Te agradará… es más interesante que el resto de la familia.- Dijo con su típico tono altanero al salir del auto. Subieron los pocos escalones de la entrada a la mansión, Nancy estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió súbitamente, topándose con los demás miembros jóvenes de los Ardley.

- ¡Querida prima! ¡Que sorpresa que te encontramos!.- Exclamó con un tono ácido Andy al verla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó con cierto recelo.

- Bueno, estábamos preguntándonos dónde has estado todo este tiempo…- Dijo Mandy fingiendo inocencia.

- Divirtiéndome más de lo que pudiera hacerlo junto a ustedes…- Dijo tajante.

- Vamos… no seas así con tus primos… es algo muy descortés.- La detuvo Spencer para saludarlos con una inclinación de cabeza.- Por cierto ¿No está Terry?

- Lo sentimos…- Dijo Andy.- Venimos a buscarlos para salir todos juntos pero no está…

- Pero supongo que mi querido Karl si está…- Comenzó a decir descaradamente Nancy.

- Tampoco.- Respondió Annie ante su desfachatez.

- ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?... Tal vez en el Club los encontremos.- Los invitó Mandy.

- Venía a buscar al señor William, ¿Estará en estos momentos?

- No. Lo sentimos pero tuvo que salir por un asunto importante.- Dijo Patrick ecuánime como siempre.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas para otro día? Vamos a divertirnos… trabajo personalmente con él, así que arreglaré una cita para ti si quieres…

- Claro, te agradecería mucho que pudieras hacerlo… pero ¿No sería mucha molestia?…- Dijo fingiendo sentirse incómodo ante el ofrecimiento.

- Claro que no… Al Sr. William le encanta conocer a jóvenes entusiastas y ambiciosos…

- Bueno, si es así aceptamos acompañarlos…- Dijo Spencer

- Pero…- Empezó a protestar Nancy.

- Vamos, no vamos a decepcionar a tus queridos primos…- Le susurró mientras regresaban al auto.- Me conviene estar en buenos términos con ellos, ¿No te parece?... Imagínate las ventajas que podría traer eso…

- ¿Te quedarías para siempre aquí?

- Claro…- Dijo besándola antes de que entrara al auto. Los demás los observaban desde lejos.

- ¡Hiack! Tal para cual…- Sentenció Annie haciendo gestos de repugnancia.

- Bueno, lo importante es que los alejemos de la mansión mientras estén aquí los Grandchester.- Dijo Andy.- Y puédamos averiguar sus intenciones…

* * *

El ambiente en el despacho era extraño después de escuchar a la chica, quien se quedó sentada, mirando al vacío. Raoul estaba tan furioso que no podía articular palabra, mientras que Eleanor lloraba desconsolada, _"¿Cómo pudo?... ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?... ¿Cómo es que no pude ver desde antes el daño que intentaba hacer… en especial a las chicas?... ¡MALDITO SEAS ALEXANDER!... Suponía que podías ser malo… pero jamás que fueras tan perverso…"_, Karl estaba detrás del sillón donde estaba Terry, su padre lo observaba detenidamente, estaba tenso y furioso. _"Karl… debes amarla mucho y respetarla… pero más que nada apóyala incondicionalmente… lo necesita…"_ Clarise les daba la espalda, tratando de controlarse, estaban en silencio asimilando las cosas.

- Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos.- Dijo William al ser el primero en recuperarse de la noticia.- Es mejor para todos que descansemos un poco…

- Karl…- Lo interrumpió Raoul.- Eres un gran chico… me alegra mucho que apoyes a Terry… pero sobre todo, saber que cuenta contigo…- Dijo sentándose para abrazar a su hija. El chico reaccionó, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.- Gracias…

- No tiene que…

- Pero es cierto…- Habló por fin Eleanor más tranquila.- Sin ti, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado…- Intentó controlarse.

- Vamos… tienen que descansar…- Recomendó Clarise acercándose a su amiga.- El viaje fue largo para ti… y la noticia impactante. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

- Tiene razón Clarise…- Acordó Raoul.

- En ese caso veré si ya están listas sus habitaciones.-Dijo la madre de Karl.

- Hijo, podrías acompañar a Terry a su habitación.- le dijo William.- Tengo que hablar con sus padres…

- Claro. Vamos…- Dijo al tomarla de la mano, ella se despidió de sus padres en silencio y salió del despacho con la vista baja. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que habían salido, Raoul explotó.

- ¡MALDITO MISERABLE!... ¡NO LE FUE SUFICIENTE CON INTRIGAR CONTRA MI!… ¡CON HABER HECHO QUE LA MUJER QUE AMABA SE FUERA DE MI LADO Y ESTUVIERA SIN NUESTRAS HIJAS!- Eleanor lo miró sonrojada.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE?... ¡TODO ME LO HA QUITADO… TODO!... ¿NO ES ESO SUFICIENTE?...

- Tranquilízate… ya verás que pronto resolveremos esto… jamás ha podido salirse con la suya…- Dijo William con determinación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Club, Patrick simuló ir a buscar a Karl y Terry, mientras que los demás buscaban un lugar de los reservados para sentarse, en cuanto lo encontraron, Nancy comenzó a halar a Spencer para que fueran a bailar. Los chicos se alegraron de lo caprichosa que podía ser su prima y que por un momento les quitara la carga de distraerlo. Cuando regresaron los felicitó por el gusto que tenían para divertirse.

- Gracias Spencer, pero da la casualidad de que somos los dueños del Club…- Dijo con cierta malicia Andy.

- Pero ¿Cómo si…

- Bueno, por el momento no oficialmente… pero pronto…- Dijo Annie para molestia de su prima.

- El querido Tío William los financió pa…

- Pero no te puedes quejar ¿verdad primita?…- Dijo Andy al ver sus intenciones.- Vienes todo el tiempo que quieras… a pesar de que no eres socia… y te niegas a pagar las cuentas al decir que eres nuestra prima…

- Por favor chicos…- Pidió Spencer al notar la furia de Nancy al tomarla de la mano para detenerla.- Estamos aquí para divertirnos y conocernos…- En ese momento llegó Patrick.

- Lo siento pero tiene tiempo que se fueron…

- Vaya…- Dijo Spencer tratando de ocultar su frustración.- Se ha vuelto más escurridiza que antes.

- Por favor… no sé que es lo que le ven a esa chica tan antipática.- Comentó por lo bajo Nancy _"Pronto dejará de ser un obstáculo"_.

* * *

Ambos caminaban despacio, ella ni cuenta se dio cuando entraron a su habitación, él encendió las luces. Se volvió para mirarla, estaba muy pálida.

- Te traeré algo…

- Por favor… no me dejes…- Susurró. Sin fijarse, se sentó en la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea. Él sintió un extraño deja vu al escuchar sus palabras.

- Sabes que no lo haré… yo me siento feliz de que hayas podido hablar…- Se acercó el chico.

- No sé si estuvo bien lo que hice…- Mantenía la vista fija en un punto perdido del suelo.

- Es lo que debiste haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… pero las circunstancias no te lo permitieron… ahora solo queda esperar y hacer lo posible por detenerlos…- trataba de mantenerse sereno, mientras la estrechaba.

- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?...- Dijo ella al mirarlo, Karl se puso nervioso.

- No creo que… por el momento sea correcto, tus…- Ella sonrió muy a su pesar, callándolo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Solo te pido que estés a mi lado hasta que me duerma...- Karl con ternura, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Claro…- Ella se incorporó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras él esperaba, percibía un delicado y dulce aroma conocido, por lo que se dirigió a la ventana que seguía entreabierta, se acercó a la mesilla de noche, como cada día, ahí estaba una Dulce Candy en un pequeño florero.

- Muchas gracias…- Escuchó, al voltear ella se había cambiado para dormir, se veía mejor.- Fue un detalle… muy agradable…

- Supuse que te gustaría…- Ella se dirigió a la cama, él se iba a sentar en el sillón que estaba al lado.

- Por favor, quiero que estés a mi lado…- Ella se acostó, la cubrió con cuidado y se recostó a su lado abrazándola. - Te amo Karl…- Suspiró, se acurrucó en sus brazos, Karl aspiraba su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos al estrecharla.

* * *

Después de conversar por un rato más con William, Raoul que se dirigía a su habitación, pero decidió ir primero a la de su hija, quería… realmente no sabía lo que quería pero no le importó, sólo esperaba que no volviera a ponerse a la defensiva. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, como no escuchó nada decidió entrar y cerró, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Se acercó más, dormía profundamente, a su lado estaba el hijo de William que la estrechaba protectoramente, solo sonrió. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un aroma muy conocido para él, buscando su procedencia se acercó y vio la rosa solitaria del florero junto a la cama. Recordó el hermoso rosal plantado en la villa de Escocia, uno de tantos sembrados en los enormes jardines, pero era el único en un lugar muy especial, que se mantenía siempre hermoso, siempre fuerte, pasara lo que pasara. Decían que su tatarabuelo lo había sembrado y cuidado con esmero, lo amaba tanto. Recordó que cuando se le declaró a Eleanor fue con un retoño de esa estirpe. Por eso no quería ceder a nadie la propiedad. Extrañaba verlo en flor, siempre era en las mismas fechas cuando florecía, a principios de Mayo. El movimiento inconsciente de Terry lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos. Verlos así, le daba tanta ternura. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero siempre había sido su preferida, aun cuando él no quisiera hacer distinciones entre sus hijas. _"Me las vas a pagar Alexander… Lo juro…"_. Karl se movió, al abrirlos ojos, y ver al padre de Terry se sobresaltó.

- Sr. Grandchester… yo… yo solo la acompañé un momento…- Comenzó a decir atropelladamente.- Ella se acaba de…

- No te preocupes… Solo quería pasar a verla…

- Claro… pero de todas formas… yo me retiro…- Susurró incorporándose lentamente para no despertarla. Raoul lo observaba conteniendo una sonrisa. - Buenas noches señor…- Dijo al abrir despacio la puerta.

- Buenas Noches, hijo.- Al quedarse a solas con ella, decidió cuidar su sueño como cuando era pequeña. Se sentó en el sillón cercano y la observó por largo tiempo.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Dónde estamos?

_- En el tercer piso…_

_- ¿Dónde está el fantasma que aparece al dar las 10 de la noche, en el reloj de la Torre Sur?... _

_- Eso que dices es una tontería, pero es verdad que esta es la última habitación del tercer piso.- Dijo mientras habría otra puerta disimulada.- Pero no hay tal cosa… solo hay cosas muy antiguas…- Entraron, para sorpresa del pequeño, todo estaba en orden y limpio.- Esta es la habitación de la Tatarabuela Candice… Ummm… sería más propio decir: las cosas de ella… Yo he venido aquí desde pequeña y arreglaba este lugar un poco… Me divertía imaginando como sería en su época… y jugar con sus cosas, ahora me ayuda Camile…_

_- ¿El ama de llaves lo sabe?_

_- Si, la hice partícipe de mi secreto y así como ella lo ha guardado bien, espero lo mismo de ti._

_- Lo prometo Tía Abuela…- Dijo dándole un abrazo._

_- Es muy importante… Aquí hay muchas cosas importantes que si no se manejan con cuidado, podrían causar mucho daño…- Dijo la anciana mientras se dirigía a un fino tocador y palpaba con cariño un pequeño cofre.- Aquí están todos nuestros tesoros más valiosos…_

_- No te preocupes… siempre los protegeré…- Dijo el niño aun sin comprender._

_- Así es como siempre ha sido desde la época de la Tatarabuela Candice…cada uno de los cabeza del Clan Ardley ha protegido nuestro tesoro más valioso… y ahora tú continuarás la tradición…_

Despertó abruptamente. No había dejado de tener el mismo sueño. Se sentía preocupado. Se levantó de la cama, era de madrugada. Sin despertar a Clarise, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su despacho. Le sorprendió ver luz a esas horas en él. Abrió despacio la puerta, su hijo sostenía en sus manos alguno de los diarios mientras los examinaba con cuidado.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

- Discúlpame… no podía dormir… es solo que quería encontrar la forma de abrirlos sin dañarlos… quiero saber de una buena vez por todas por qué tanto misterio…

- Igual yo… pásame uno y comencemos. Tenemos que ayudarlos. - Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

_**Primeras Memorias**_

_**Por Nep**_

* * *

Los trinos que entraban por su ventana la despertaron, a tientas buscó a Karl, al no sentirlo, abrió los ojos, la figura dormida en el sillón no era del chico. Se sorprendió al ver a su padre ahí. Se sonrojó de imaginar que la hubiera visto dormir junto al chico. _"¿Qué es lo que más quieres? Él está de nuevo a tu lado… ahora si te escuchará… ya no se separará de ti más… tienes a personas maravillosas junto a ti que jamás te dejarán sola…"_ estaba a punto de levantarse cuando su padre despertó.

- Yo… lo siento no quise despertarte…

- Descuida… tenía rato despierto… solo que no quería incomodarte…- Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo que ya no era tenso. Él se acercó a abrazarla.- Me alegra que cuentes con alguien como Karl… Estoy feliz de tenerte como mi hija… tú y tu hermana siempre han sido mi mayor orgullo… más que lo que pudiera lograr aquí o en Inglaterra… Y haré todo lo posible por protegerlas… no las dejaré jamás…

- Te quiero papá…- Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

_"¿Cuando comenzó a cambiar?"…_Nuevamente comenzó a hacer memoria, mientras hacía el equipaje, recordando a su hermana de pequeña, siempre sonriente y traviesa._ "Desde los 8 años cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron… Fue un duro golpe el que papá nos haya dejado en Inglaterra… Pasó el tiempo, se convirtió en una gran atleta en el Real Colegio San Pablo, quizás era la forma de no pensar en la ausencia de él… en lo herida que estaba… Pero después, todo cambió… siempre escuchaba los rumores maliciosos en torno a ella… salía sin permiso, no asistía a clases, fumaba o bebía… Andaba con muy malas compañías… ¿Por qué en vez de criticarla no me pude acercar a ella?" _Pensaba mientras conducía hacia el aeropuerto de Nueva York.-_ "El tío Alexander intentó ayudarnos… en ese tiempo no había razones de nuestra parte para pensar mal de él… aunque papá jamás confió en él… nosotras no hicimos caso de sus advertencias… yo creí que eran exageraciones suyas… Me duele que ella no pueda confiar más en mí… ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de esa forma?…Con gusto daría mi vida por su felicidad… Espero que pronto pueda reconciliarse con papá…"_ Le sorprendió recibir la llamada de sus padres desde Chicago, pero era muy importante que fuera hacia allá, era respecto a los diarios. Tomó las cartas viejas, tal vez serían parte importante en ese rompecabezas que unía a ambas familias. Miraba constantemente por el retrovisor buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Después de haber llevado a la chica a su casa, regresó a su habitación del hotel furioso, caminaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro_. "¿Dónde diablos estará Terry?... ¿Acaso ella y ese cara de niña?... No…no. No, ella no puede cambiarme por un estúpido chiquillo… nadie me ha abandonado por otro… nadie se resiste a mi…"_ Esperó pacientemente junto a los Ardley para ver a Terry, pero nunca regresó ni la vio por la pista de baile, soportó las bromas tontas de los jóvenes, incluso las insinuaciones de otras chicas que eran atractivas, cuando pudo escaparse por un momento de Nancy. Debía contenerse de hacer algo que lo pudiera delatar, después de todo no había malgastado el tiempo estudiando teatro sin sacarle provecho… de esa forma podía manipular a la gente a su antojo y convencerla de cualquier cosa.

* * *

- ¿Creen que ahora si podrán decirnos qué es lo que está pasando?.- Preguntó Annie mientras llegaban a la mansión de su tío más temprano que de costumbre. Mandy limpiaba sus anteojos, Andy bostezaba escandalosamente y Patrick conducía despacio hacia la entrada de la mansión.

- Pienso que era más importante lo que tenían que hablar entre ellos.- Dijo deteniendo el auto.- Tal vez ciertos asuntos inconclusos entre los Grandchester… - Comentó recordando la forma en que se portaba Terry con ellos.

- Como sea, debe ser muy importante como para que nos llamaran tan temprano.- Dijo Andy ayudando a Annie con algunas cosas que llevaba para las obras de caridad de Clarise. Al abrirles la mucama los vio de muy buen humor.

Hola Fran, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tía Clarise?.- saludó Annie mostrándole las cosas.

- La señora se encuentra en el Salón… tiene visitas. - Respondió dudando en decirle el nombre de la persona. Al percatarse de esto, los chicos se sintieron un poco extraños. - Pero el Sr. Ardley quiere verlos a todos en la biblioteca…

- Debe ser muy urgente… - Quiso bromear Mandy al ver la seriedad de la chica.

- Lo es… inmediatamente debían ir en cuanto llegaran…- Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- En ese caso… gracias Fran. - Dijo Andy extrañado por la urgencia. Dejaron las cosas que llevaban para ir al otro extremo de la mansión. Al acercarse a la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y varias voces salían de ahí. Llamaron a la puerta, William los llamó, al entrar vieron a Terry muy concentrada mientras intentaba abrir uno de los diarios.

- Creo que es el momento de aclarar sus dudas chicos… - habló seriamente cuando entraron todos.- Debo recordarles que el asunto es muy serio, por lo que es necesario ser precavidos. - Así que comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido a los Grandchester en Inglaterra y los problemas que se les había ocasionado, así como la extraña conexión que todos habían notado entre ambas familias.

- ¿Crees que la solución a esto… esté en esos diarios?- Preguntó con incredulidad Annie.

- Puede ser… los tres tienen el mismo tipo de cerradura extraña…- Interrumpió Karl mientras sostenía uno de ellos. Los chicos se acercaban, no sabían que decir, se sobresaltaron al escuchar:

- ¡Por fin… lo logré! - Gritó triunfalmente Terry.- ¡No hay cerradura que pueda conmigo…!

- ¿Pudiste abrir?… - Preguntó su padre sorprendido.

- Claro. - Respondió con un gesto de exagerada autosuficiencia. Se apresuró a abrir el libro, todos la rodearon expectantes.- Las cerraduras del San Pablo no pudieron conmigo… mucho menos un libro tan viejo…- Se burló agitando el diario. Su padre la miró seriamente. Karl lo tomó en sus manos.

- ¿No te parece que sería mejor si abres todos?.- Preguntó Mandy con prudencia. - Tal vez así puédamos ayudarles a descubrir el misterio…

- Tienes razón… ya vimos que lo lograste…- Dijo Karl distraído mientras observaba detenidamente la elegante y firme escritura del diario que sostenía, lo cerró para ver las iniciales: T. G. G. Sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando comenzó a ver las primeras líneas, pasando después a las páginas finales.

* * *

Clarise observaba a su amiga mientras examinaban las cosas que se repartirían en los albergues y orfanatos. Siempre había sido una persona decidida, fuerte… pero la confesión de Terry la noche anterior, parecía que le había dado nuevos ánimos para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

- Eleanor… ¿Estás bien?. - Preguntó después de un momento especialmente silencioso.

- Si… es solo… que no puedo creer que confié ciegamente en Alexander… y él…-desempaquetaba las cosas con furia.-… estaba tramando cosas terribles a mis espaldas… creí que había cambiado con el tiempo…

- No te culpes…

- Siempre he sido tan confiada…- Caminaba por la habitación como desesperada.

- Es solo que siempre piensas bien de los demás…

- A veces quisiera no serlo… por una vez dudar… Tener la perspicacia para desconfiar de las personas.

- No puedes evitarlo… Después de todo… ya es de familia esa nobleza de corazón…- Dijo Clarise sonriendo. Eleanor la miró correspondiéndole el gesto.

- Si… supongo que no puede evitarse…

* * *

Después de que se abrieron las cerraduras de los diarios, nadie sabía por dónde o quien debía comenzar. Era tan extraño, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían admirado y respetado a William y a Candice?... Generaciones enteras, fueron el parte aguas de una familia muy tradicionalista, distinguida y exitosa en los Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, logrando la admiración de gente muy poderosa debido a su dedicación y preocupación por los demás, especialmente los desamparados. Tenían miedo de descubrir algo oscuro en su pasado, algo que los hiciera perder ese cariño especial que había para ellos a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. William había tomado dos diarios: el de Candice y William Albert I, los miraba sin atreverse siquiera a pasar a la primera página de cualquiera de ellos. Se sentía como un intruso al entrar en la intimidad de las personas que habían logrado grandes cosas para la familia, que habían moldeado la vida de cada uno de ellos. Terry sostenía en sus manos otro de su tatarabuelo, mientras observaba los de las iniciales W. A. A. y C. W. A. El silencio era total. Los demás chicos, dudaban en abrirlos también, _"Pero es necesario… ¿De qué otra forma podremos ayudar a los Grandchester?"_ Pensaba Mandy, levantó la vista, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, Karl miraba fijamente el diario que sostenía… parecía angustiado.

- Karl…- Todos voltearon a verlo cuando ella lo llamó.- Karl… ¿Qué pasa?.- El seguía con la vista fija.

- Hijo…- Lo llamó William. Le pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que el chico reaccionó.

- Le han arrancado páginas…

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Preguntó angustiado Raoul, acercándose rápidamente, los chicos brincaron los sillones, botando los demás para comprobar lo que decía. Se veía claramente las partes sobrantes donde antes estaban las páginas.

- ¿Qué fechas tienen las últimas anotaciones?- Preguntó Patrick. El chico lo ojeó.

- 1938…-Dijo pasmado.

- El año de la muerte de Candice…- todos escucharon el susurro de sorpresa, voltearon para ver quien había hablado. Terry miraba al vacío.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Andy.

- Por que he visto las figuras de cera del tercer piso… en Lakewood…

- Hay que revisar los demás…- Dijo alarmado William.- Esto no me gusta nada…

- Tío…- Annie habló con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Andy al verla pálida.

- En el diario del tatarabuelo… también faltan algunas páginas…

- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó Karl sin poderlo creer.

- Es cierto… - Les mostró, páginas intermedias habían sido arrancadas, después continuaba con su redacción.

- Esto es extraño… - Dijo Patrick.- Ambos inconclusos…

- Solo el de Terrence… No sé si continúe… - Dijo Karl revolviendo los libros en busca de alguno más.

- Raoul, ¿Sabes la fecha de… cuándo y cómo… murió Terrence?...- Preguntó William, su amigo lo miró sorprendido, jamás lo había pensado.

- No lo sé… no sé mucho sobre él… Siempre eran comentarios mal intencionados de la familia… sé que era bebedor y fumador… - Pensó un poco más las cosas.- Pasó el resto de su vida en Gran Bretaña… me parece que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Villa de Escocia… Tal vez mi madre sepa un poco más de él…

- Papá… ¿Sabes como murió la tatarabuela?... - Preguntó Karl con incertidumbre.

- Me parece que una enfermedad grave… no estoy seguro… - Karl se apresuró a buscar los archivos en la computadora, en un registro detallado de las vidas de los Ardley. Después de un momento, localizó la información.

- Según esto, dice que enfermó gravemente… falleció a principios de 1938… de una enfermedad incurable…

- No me convence eso…- Dijo Andy.

* * *

No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien la volviera a ver llegar tarde. Amenazó al jardinero con buscar una excusa para su despido si abría la boca al respecto. Entró por la puerta de servicio. Aún no había nadie por ese lado de la mansión, respiró con alivio, subió a hurtadillas las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación, una vez dentro soltó un suspiro de alivio, en ese instante las luces se encendieron asustándola.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - dijo una voz profunda. Al reconocerla, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa… - Dijo al dirigirse sin mirarlo a su closet, para colgar su chaqueta.- Hace mucho que dejaste de tener derecho a entrometerte en mi vida.

- Vaya hermanita… yo creí que el conocer ese tipo te cambiaría… pero solo ha hecho que las cosas empeoren contigo…

- N veo la razón para que digas eso… Spencer es… - Hizo un gesto que hizo enfurecer a su hermano.- M-a-g-n-í-f-i-c-o en "todo lo que hace"…

- Eres una…

- Te he dicho que has dejado de tener derecho a entrometerte… Además… sólo lo estoy utilizando…- Dijo recostándose en la cama de una forma tan sugestiva que su hermano comprendió hasta dónde había llegado su relación con ese desconocido.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿No crees que puede ser alguien peligroso?.- Preguntó ante lo descarada que se comportaba con él. Ella rió.

- Por fin tengo a un hombre que me quiere a mí… logré ganárselo a la estúpida aristócrata esa… jamás lo podrá tener porque yo le gané la partida… logré hacer que se olvidara de ella…

- Estás loca…

- Tal vez… ahora haré que Karl solo me desee a mí…

- No puedes comprender que él jamás ha sentido nada por ti… Solo estás obsesionada con él por que no te corresponde…

- Siempre ha habido entrometidas resbalosas… no se ha dado la oportunidad de conocerme en otros aspectos… pero pronto será mío… sólo mío…

- ¿Qué estás tramando?...- Preguntó asustado ante lo siniestro de su mirada.- Ni creas que te ayudaré…

- OLVÍDALO… ERES TAN COBARDE… QUE TENGO QUE HACER LAS COSAS POR MÍ MISMA…- Se incorporó furiosa.- ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!... ¡Y SI SE TE OCURRE DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA… LO LAMENTARÁS!...

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TENGO QUE LAMENTAR?... NO LE TEMO YA A NADA… ESTOY DISPUESTO A AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI Y JUNTO A TI… ME ARREPIENTO DE SER TU HERMANO GEMELO… PERO NO VOLVERÉ A SER TU COMPLICE…- Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡ANDA COBARDE!… ¡HUYE!… ¡VE A ESCONDERTE TRAS LAS FALDAS DE TU "QUERIDA" LOUISA!…- Se burló con cinismo. Él se volteó y le dio una bofetada. Ella se cubrió la mejilla mirándolo con odio.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TANTA ESTUPIDEZ!… ¡Y DEJA EN PAZ A LUISA!… ¡TIENES ENVIDIA!... ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DESTRUYAS LO REALMENTE BUENO QUE HE ENCONTRADO!…- y sin más salió de la habitación. _"¡MALDITO SEAS!… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESTO?... reniego de ti y de los demás… pero ya verán… me las pagarán todas juntas… ¿así que ella es lo único bueno que has encontrado?... ¿Crees que podrás conservarla después de que se entere de lo que has hecho?"_.Una cruel y estridente risa comenzó a invadir la habitación.

* * *

Llegó al aeropuerto de Chicago, tomó de inmediato un taxi. No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada. La llamada de su padre al celular la sorprendió demasiado.

- ¡¿Que faltan páginas en los diarios?... Al parecer por las mismas fechas…

_- Así es… esto es tan extraño que tendremos que tomarnos un tiempo para verlos con calma… ¿De casualidad trajiste las cartas que encontraste?..._

- Claro… espero que estas puedan aclarar las cosas… o al menos una parte de ellas…

_- Cuídate… mantente alerta… Alexander tal vez haya enviado a alguien…más a vigilarnos_

- No te preocupes…- Le sorprendieron sus palabras. _"¿Quién pudo haber ido hasta Chicago? ¿Cómo pudieron saber que no estaban juntos?."_

* * *

Camino a la residencia de los Ardley, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada. Repasaba cada uno de los momentos que estuvo en la habitación secreta._ "¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?... Todo está claro…o casi todo…" _Revisaba por enésima vez su bolso, asegurándose de que estaban ahí las cartas a salvo, junto a ellas la armónica que estaba en el cajón secreto con los diarios.

* * *

El silencio continuaba, seguían sin atreverse a leer, el ruido de un auto los distrajo de la incomodidad, después de un momento, un suave toque en la puerta hizo que reaccionaran, William se acercó a abrir y poco después entró Alice, quien los miraba sorprendida. William decidió explicarle la situación de la forma más breve, incluso lo sucedido con Terry… Ella estaba pasmada, ahora comprendía mejor las cosas; cuando terminó su relato, ella se esforzó por recuperarse y al instante sacó las cartas de Terrence.

- Espero… espero que esto pueda ayudarnos a descifrar las cosas…- Apenas susurró entregándoselas a su padre.

- Creo que no resolveremos nada si no comenzamos a revisarlos.- Dijo Mandy titubeante, abriendo uno de los diarios.- … Este es de Candice…

- ¿Por qué no buscamos los que contengan las primeras anotaciones?.- sugirió Patrick, mientras pasaba las hojas del que tenía.

- Es cierto, tenemos que empezar por algún lado si queremos respuestas…- Dijo Andy. Por un momento estuvieron mirando únicamente las fechas, cuando finalmente los ordenaron. Terry observaba los de su tatarabuelo.

- Si les parece bien… comenzaré… -Dijo aclarándose la garganta con dificultad.

Abrió con nerviosismo el libro y comenzó, todos se sentían terriblemente mal, al escuchar las crudas palabras que describían la vida de Terrence, nadie se había imaginado lo amarga que había sido su niñez, separado de su madre cruelmente, viviendo con su padre quien mostraba total indiferencia hacia él y tratado por su madrastra como si fuera escoria.

"_Siempre se me señalaba como un bastardo… ¿Qué es un bastardo? Me preguntaba recién que llegué con mi padre… 'La Cara de Cerdo' siempre decía que eran mal vivientes, personas que hacían todo por avergonzar a las familias y que nunca nadie los amaría, no se lo merecían…__ y por eso nadie me amaría jamás… no podía soportarlo más… si ya tenían mala opinión de mi… que más daba, después de todo era el hijo de un Duque… nadie se atrevería a contradecirme, a castigarme… ni siquiera mi padre que ignoraba mi presencia…¿Por qué estaba junto a él si me odiaba?, ¿Qué había sido de mi madre, había estado de acuerdo en deshacerse de mí? ¿Porqué no me había dejado con mi madre?… Se lo reclamé en una ocasión… me abofeteó… Poco después fui enviado a la Cárcel… Al muy digno y prestigiado Real Colegio San Pablo… 'Espero que te portes con la dignidad que se espera de un heredero de los Grandchester' dijo mi padre harto de las constantes quejas de la 'Cara de Cerdo'… de los demás colegios y tutores que me había impuesto… Después de todo, era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, bastardo o no debía ser educado como lo que era: El Hijo de un Noble… ¿Qué es ser noble? Solo es un maldito título tras lo que se esconde la gente…y sus atrocidades…"_

Todos sentían tanta pena por él, cada página escrita era un grito desesperado de atención, de la búsqueda de cariño y amor.

"_Como pude logré obtener la dirección de mi madre en Nueva York… mi madre… ¿Por qué no había luchado por mí?... ¿Por qué me abandonó?... Según supe era una estrella del teatro… ¿Acaso le importó más la fama y el éxito… más que su propio hijo?... Me escapé de Inglaterra, tomé dinero del Duque y viajé hasta allá… Tenía la ilusión de verla… que me estrechara en sus brazos como cuando pequeño…era un invierno tan crudo… apenas llegué al puerto fui en su búsqueda al teatro, ahí me dieron su dirección, sin esperar un segundo más fui hasta allá… Me abrió el ama de llaves… esperé un poco, en cuanto me vio me abrazó… creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien… alguien que realmente me amaba… un hogar donde sería feliz, al diablo con el Duque… pero escuché voces, ella se angustió, me recordó que era hijo de los Grandchester… que nadie debía saber que era su hijo… ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE UNA MADRE NEGAR A SU HIJO!... YO CREÍ… CREÍ QUE ELLA SI ME QUERÍA… FUI UN ESTUPIDO… no me pude contener y la abofetee, tomé mi maleta para largarme de ese lugar… ella me gritaba que comprendiera… no quería que me viera decepcionado de ella, triste… un enorme nudo cerraba mi garganta…__¡Jamás lloraría frente a los demás!"_

Terry no pudo más, dejó el libro a un lado, por una extraña razón comprendía lo que su tatarabuelo había sentido… Alice la observó, tomó el diario y continuó con la lectura.

"_¿Habré muerto en una de mis tantas borracheras y sin querer llegué al paraíso?__... Después de ver a mi madre, no quise esperar más… compré el boleto a Inglaterra, el Mauritania zarparía al día siguiente… Cuando abordé, vi a un grupo muy ruidoso… los observé detenidamente, eran chiquillos que despedía a alguien… vestían pobremente…Ja… para lo que me importan los mendigos… en cuanto llegué a mi habitación pedí que me llevaran una botella… no salí en todo ese tiempo… solo bebí… La mañana de fin de año, decidí no hacerlo más… no supe la razón, mientras me reponía, escuché algo sobre náufragos, pero no le tomé importancia… esa noche hubo una gran fiesta de fin de año en el gran Salón, pero no me apetecía asistir, tomé mi capa y decidí aprovechar que la cubierta estaría desierta y daría un paseo, había mucha niebla, señal de que ya estábamos próximos a las costas de Inglaterra… Maldecía todo… a todos… no podía evitarlo… detestaba mi existencia… de pronto sentí algo cálido saliendo de mis ojos y corriendo por mi mejilla, ¿Quién podría verme? La niebla era tan espesa… me perdí en mi dolor… ¿Quién me extrañaría si "por accidente" caía por la borda?… Era una idea muy tentadora… a pesar de lo triste… de pronto escuché alguien detrás de mi. '¿Quién está ahí?' Pregunté bruscamente, conteniendo mis lágrimas, secando las restantes con brusquedad. Pude distinguir una silueta, se veía tan irreal… se acercó, jamás había visto a una chica tan angelical como en ese momento…_

_- Disculpa… no quería molestarte... - Respondió nerviosa.- Pero te vi tan triste que…_

_- ¿Yo triste?...- Comencé a reírme estruendosamente, no podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso ante una chiquilla, al verla preocupada por mi, un absoluto extraño, no me agradó lo que sentí. - Que graciosa... crees que estoy triste… jajajaja...- Burlándome era la única forma de mantenerme bajo control ante esa pequeña pecosa…"_- (Alice se detuvo sorprendida, _"¿Donde había visto esas palabras antes?" Karl y Terry se quedaron helados por la sorpresa.._. un extraño_ Deja Vu_ )_"La examiné, sus ojos verdes me hechizaron al instante (tan claros y puros), sus pecas se acumulaban graciosamente sobre su naricilla respingada, su cabello rubio ensortijado, lo llevaba suelto, solo lo adornaba un lazo a juego con los adornos de su vestido de noche, nada más… Ella se enfureció ante mi comentario.- ¡ERES UN MALCRIADO, ME ENCANTAN MIS PECAS!…_

_- ¡UUUFFF!... y encima te sientes orgullosa por ello.- Seguí burlándome._

_- ¡CLARO! ¡Y ÚLTIMAMENTE HE PENSADO EN COMO CONSEGUIR MÁS!… - Respondió muy ufana._

_- Y supongo que también presumes de esa naricilla.- ¿Por qué insistía en molestarla? No podía comprenderlo. Simple: no quería dejar de escuchar su voz cantarina y dulce._

_- ¡POR SUPUESTO!…-En ese instante, me pareció escuchar algo. Se veía adorable enfadada._

_- ¿Señorita Candy?- La joven se sobresaltó mirándome confundida, de forma penetrante hasta que el dueño de esa voz, se vio con claridad en la bruma. – No debe estar aquí… está refrescando…_

_- Nos vemos pecosa…- Dije a la chiquilla mirándola burlonamente._

" _¿Quién sería el estirado ese?. No importaba… Me sentía triunfante, lo había conseguido: su nombre era Candy… de momento me conformaría con eso. Fui a mi habitación, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido…Seguramente se debió al toque de una hada… __En cuanto atracamos en el puerto la busqué, unos chicos la estaban esperando… ella bajó sin importarle nada… ('Qué modales… tenía que estar loca para actuar así')… corrió emocionada hacia ellos gritando sus nombres, un comportamiento poco común para una dama de sociedad…'Ésta chica es extraña… después de todo es americana' me dije, limitándome a mantenerme a cierta distancia y observarlos, uno de ellos, un tipo muy creído inmediatamente se acercó a ella de forma posesiva, me molestó la forma en que ella lo llamaba 'Archie'… él otro es un despistado… típico de un científico o inventor… intentó celebrar su llegada con algo, pero le falló su invento… mientras ellos discutían, yo miraba al mar… tuve una repentina curiosidad… sentí una extraña sensación volteé y me di cuenta de que ella me miraba… no podía soportarlo… ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla que me hacía sentir tan extraño? La miré burlonamente y volví la vista… después de un rato escuché a donde se dirigían… los seguí en el auto, ellos iban en un carruaje buscaban a un Sr. William Ardley… y pude llegar antes que ellos al Hotel, entré en la habitación asignada a él, pero no había nadie solo encontré una carta con el nombre de ella 'Candice White Ardley', Sonreí, "Te tengo Srita. Ardley"… Me senté y comencé a fumar, poco después llamaron a la puerta, escuché su voz al dar las gracias por lo que había hecho por ella, estuve escuchando en silencio, después de un momento dramático di la vuelta al sillón y ella estaba sorprendida, los chicos que la acompañaban también al creer que yo era su famoso Tío Abuelo William… el botones se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era mía, así que me llevaría hasta ella, sin más le entregué el sobre a la pecosa y salí… Era la segunda vez que me salía con la mía al averiguar sobre ella ¿Por qué lo hacía?… pero no me agradó la mirada del 'tipo elegante' que me dirigió al mirar a la pecosa mientras salía de la habitación… ya me las pagaría después… entré en mi habitación, pude escuchar cuando salían que era momento de ir al 'Real Colegio San Pablo'… así que estudiaría ahí… que suerte tenía… ¿Sería cosa del destino?..."_

Todos estaban sorprendidos, al escuchar las memorias de Terrence.

- No comprendo nada… Se conocieron ¿y qué mas?.- Dijo Andy algo burlón.- No creo que eso pueda causar problemas…

- He ahí el problema…- Dijo Patrick.- El hecho de que ambas familias estén relacionadas de algún modo… ambas familias muy poderosas en Inglaterra… y E. U. - William estaba muy callado, en sus manos estaba el diario de William Albert I.

- ¿Qué pasa William?.- Preguntó Raoul preocupado por las expresiones de su amigo.

- Es solo que no quisiera encontrar algo que pudiera destruir la amistad que tenemos… destruirnos por completo…- Raoul lo miraba con recelo.- ¡RAYOS!... PARECE COMO SI NO ME CONOCIERAS… SABES QUE JAMAS ME HA IMPORTADO EL PODER Y LA GLORIA… SOLO ME HA IMPORTADO AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS… ES ALGO QUE A TODOS EN LA FAMILIA SE NOS HA INCLUCADO…

- Discúlpame… pero eso no le importa a los politiquillos… desafortunadamente todo el mundo es ambicioso y puede caer tan bajo para lograr sus propósitos. Ahí está Alexander, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

* * *

Hicieron una pausa cuando una de las mucamas les avisó que era hora de comer. Estaban por comenzar a contarles a Clarise y Eleanor respecto a los diarios, cuando les avisaron de unas visitas inesperadas. William decidió ir a atenderlas. Poco después llegó acompañado de Edward, los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer gestos de desagrado.

- Antes de que digan algo, lo invité a que nos acompañara…

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a tu 'dulce hermana'?- Dijo sarcásticamente Andy.- ¿Ya te abandonó y por eso ahora vienes con nosotros?...

- Andy… por favor…- Advirtió su tío.- Éste no es momento para tonterías…

- Lo siento tío William…

* * *

Después de que terminaron, fueron al salón, nadie aparte de ellos debía de saber lo de los diarios. Ed decidió hablar y disculparse por sus acciones en el pasado.

- ¿Y a qué se debe este repentino ataque de honestidad?.- se burló Andy.

- No sé lo que se traigan ustedes entre manos… pero deben tener cuidado con Nancy y en especial el tipo ese con él que anda…- dijo ignorando sus palabras mordaces.

- ¿Sabes algo al respecto?.- Preguntó Karl tomando la mano de Terry.

- No… es solo que no me fío de él… y Nancy… últimamente está extraña… fuera de control… conozco a mi hermana cuando está así… puede ser capaz de cualquier tontería…

- Me alegra que hayas cambiado…- Dijo Mandy aun dudosa de las palabras de su primo.

- Sé que es mi hermana… pero todo tiene un límite.

* * *

- ¡Hola Luisa!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Preguntó ella de mal humor al ver quien la llamaba. Se había arreglado especialmente, pero su ánimo decayó en cuanto escuchó la voz.

- Esperaba que pudiéramos conversar tranquilamente…

- ¿Tú?... ¿Conmigo?... ¿Desde cuando somos buenas amigas?... siempre hiciste lo que pudieras por insultarme…

- No sabía que fueras rencorosa…

- No lo soy… simplemente soy honesta… y francamente no eres de mi agrado… Así que con permiso.- Dijo al darse la vuelta.

- ¿Qué tan bien pareces conocer a mi hermano?

- Bueno…- Respondió ella sin darse la vuelta.- Aun estamos conociéndonos…

- ¿Así que no han pasado de primera base?.- Soltó una estridente risa, la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba molesta.

- Lo que pase entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia… Así que si no tienes nada más que decir…- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

- Sabes… realmente no conoces a mi hermano… y no sabes de lo que es y ha sido capaz de hacer por lo que quiere… - Sonrió maquiavélicamente.- Dime, ¿seguirías con él a pesar de ello? – Luisa se detuvo en seco.

* * *

Terry después de escuchar a Edward, decidió ir al invernadero para pensar en lo ocurrido, a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde la encontró Karl… le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

- ¿No te parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos aquí?- Ella se sobresaltó. - Yo había escapado de los chicos y tú estabas aquí… fumando…

- Si… te molestaste mucho…- dijo ella acercándose lentamente.- Me llamaste cabeza dura… te autonombraste mi médico de cabecera…- Karl la miraba intensamente.

- Me preocupabas…

- ¿Estás negando que te atraía desde que nos conocimos?.- Le susurró al oído en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- No… pero siempre me ha preocupado que las personas tengan esa mala costumbre.- Contestó siguiéndole el juego, no la había tocado, pero también se acercó a ella para susurrarle.- eres tan exasperante…

- Pero aun así me amas…- Dijo al tiempo que lo besaba. Después de un momento tan intenso, se separó un poco, estaban muy agitados.

- Te atreviste a llamarme chimenea ambulante…

- Me parece que el discutir de esa forma contigo siempre es… excitante… sensual… - La abrazó para comenzar a besar su cuello.- Me encanta la forma en que me miras… cuando te enojas…

- Eres un masoquista…- Balbuceó, se sentía incapaz de decir algo coherente mientras sentía sus caricias. Se olvidaron por un momento de todo, el ambiente cálido del invernadero los seducía. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la banca.

- Quiero estar contigo siempre…- Susurraba roncamente, mientras ella lo acariciaba. - … estar contigo esta noche…- La volvió a besar profundamente, olvidándose de donde estaban.

- Karl… no creo que sea…- Apenas pudo decir.- Además… están tus padres… y los míos…

- ¡Aquí están!…- Ambos sobresaltados por la voz, intentaron voltear al mismo tiempo, pero no calcularon bien sus movimientos, por lo que cayeron al agua de la cascada artificial.

- Lo siento… no quise interrumpir… – Dijo Mandy rápidamente mientras extendía una mano para ayudarlos a salir del agua.

- Esto si que no te lo perdono…- Karl le dio un fuerte tirón para que cayera también. Cuando logró salir, los vio que reían. Ella también comenzó a reír.

- Son unos malagradecidos… les di la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas un rato…- Dijo mirándolos pícaramente.- Pero con esto, creo que han perdido toda oportunidad de que los cubriera.

- No sé a lo que te refieres…- Fingió inocencia Karl. Terry, la miró sonriendo de medio lado de forma suspicaz.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas?.- Preguntó Raoul, mientras observaba a la chica revolver una y otra vez las cartas de Terrence.

- Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella… - Dijo con cierta tristeza.- Cuando las leí en Nueva York, pensé que se refería a alguien más de la familia Ardley… No a la tatarabuela de tu amigo…

- ¿Crees que ella alguna vez le correspondió?- Preguntó Raoul al tomar un diario de Candice, pero sin atreverse a abrirlo y ojearlo.

- Supongo que no… se casó con William Albert I ¿o no?… Si yo hubiera sabido que alguien me amaba de esa forma tan…

- ¿Pasional? – la interrumpió su padre, sabiendo como era de soñadora.

- Hubiera hecho todo lo posible por…

- ¿Amarlo?... ¿Crees que sería lo correcto?.

- No lo sé… son tan desconcertantes…

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasó con ellos?

- No lo sé… ni lo quiero imaginar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Podría ser tan desagradable… el que un amor así pudiera terminar de la peor manera…

- ¿Te importa mucho lo que descubramos?

- La verdad no… eso no cambia lo que somos… el pasado ya pasó, lo importante es lo que hay en nuestro presente…

_

* * *

_

"Ese día escapé de la estricta vigilancia de la Tía Abuela Elroy… era tan asfixiante… ¿Por qué no puede comprender que soy sólo un chico?... Necesito comenzar a vivir mi vida, ser libre, yo jamás pedí la responsabilidad que se me impuso desde el momento de mi nacimiento…

_detesto ese mundo de apariencias… prefiero el aire libre, la naturaleza… Aun me sentía triste por la muerte de Pauna… así que salí muy temprano de Lakewood, vestido con el kilt de los Ardley y mi gaita… quería recordarla en nuestro lugar secreto, una colina con una hermosa vista del lago… Había llovido pero me pude refugiar a tiempo en un viejo árbol, me encantaba el aroma a tierra húmeda… Comencé a tocar, de pronto vi a una pequeñuela, había estado llorando, le hablé, ella se sorprendió mientras secaba sus ojos llorosos, era hermosa con su ensortijado cabello peinado en dos coletas y una graciosas pecas sobre la nariz, sus grandes ojos verdes se abrían con curiosidad, me preguntó si era un extraterrestre, yo comencé a reír sin querer, era muy ocurrente… Ella señaló mi traje, dijo que me veía muy raro, le explique que era el traje tradicional de Escocia, y lo que traía en mis manos era una Gaita, comencé a tocar para ella, quien rápidamente dijo que sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas ante su ocurrencia, ella sonrió y se contagió de mi risa, la observé detenidamente y sin pensarlo más le dije "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras", ella se sonrojó, el viento sopló llevándose unas cartas que sostenía, corrió tras ellas y yo aproveché para escabullirme… pues escuché que George tocaba la bocina del auto… Cuando subí… noté que mi broche con el escudo de la familia se me había caído…'Tal vez la pequeña lo haya encontrado… mañana vendré a verla otra vez'… pero en cuanto llegué, la tía abuela me retó e inmediatamente me avisó que a la mañana siguiente sería enviado a estudiar a Londres… Muy a mi pesar subí a preparar mi equipaje…pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza a la pequeña que sin importarle quien era me trató como un igual… espero que algún día podamos volvernos a ver"…_

William estaba sorprendido… eran solo unos niños… y ella ya tenía ese efecto con la gente: llenarla de esperanzas. Continuó leyendo, era su vida en el estricto Real Colego San Pablo, se topó con algo curioso. _"Stir, Archie y ahora Anthony me escribieron intercediendo por Candy para que la adoptara como miembro de los Ardely…Candy, ¿Es la misma chiquilla que conocí en la colina y la que salvé en la cascada de Lakewood cuando estaba de vacaciones y que siempre me buscaba conociéndome solo por Albert, un simple vagabundo? Es increíble la forma en que ha formado parte de nuestra vida… se parece tanto a Pauna, la madre de Anthony… supongo que por eso, él escribió al "Tio Abuelo William"? Esa pequeña traviesa merece ser feliz, y daré mi vida con gusto por que así sea… Ella se lo merece, después de todo, me dio ánimos cuando más triste me sentía… Mañana le diré a George que realice todos los trámites, antes de que Sarah se salga con la suya mandándola a México… si le llegara a pasar algo… jamás se lo perdonaré…"_

Así que después de todo era cierto el malicioso rumor de que ella era adoptada, pero después de todo a nadie le importó… finalmente se casó con su Tatarabuelo… Una repentina duda lo asaltó._"¿Quién era Sarah?"..._ regresó algunas páginas… Sarah Ligan, era su hermana mayor… jamás quiso a Candice, _"Después de todo si hubieron ovejas negras en la familia"_ se burló, ahora comprendía muchas cosas de ellos. Pasó más paginas, _"Es un dolor enorme el que siento en el corazón… no creí que tan pronto perdería otro ser querido: Anthony… cayó de un caballo… me enfurecía el hecho de no poder reunirme con la familia y llorar junto a ellos… debo estar oculto hasta la mayoría de edad… Son órdenes de la Tía Abuela… hasta que pudiera tomar el control… ser el cabeza de la familia Ardley…¡ Maldita sea!…Quiero estar al lado de mis sobrinos, de Candy… quiero consolarla… no como el vagabundo Albert, sino como su tutor, me necesita en estos momentos como tal… No soportaba ver a todos reunidos en el cementerio, no verla a ella… estaba muy triste, encerrada en su habitación… se siente tan culpable… Después de que la Tía Abuela Elroy se lo reprochó… se fue de Lakewood, dejó una carta pidiendo que la desconociera como una Ardley, regresaría a El Hogar de Pony… es justo… después de todo ese es su hogar… es lo que más necesita en estos momentos… Anthony… el se ganó el corazón de mi pequeña llorona… es que era tan parecido a mí… ¿Podría ella alguna vez amarme como a él?... ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Estoy celoso de mi sobrino?... No, solo es sobreprotección… Necesita alejarse por un tiempo de aquí… sanar su corazón… Tal vez no sea lo indicado, pero George tiene razón como siempre, Londres sería perfecto… el Real Colegio San Pablo… ahí junto a Stir, Archie y muchos chicos de su edad podrá olvidar… La fui a ver al Hogar de Pony, pero le informaron a George que estaba en el Rancho de su amigo Tom, así que decidí ir a verla como Albert, la encontré llorando, la vi a la distancia junto a sus amigos contenta, pero después huyó para llorar a solas, la escuché llamarlo con tanto dolor: ¡TE NECESITO TANTO!… ¡¿EN DONDE ESTÁS?... ¡DESEO VER EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS!... ¡QUIERO QUE ME ABRACES!... ¡QUIERO SENTIR TUS MANOS!...- gritó, me acerqué despacio ella me vio y se abrazó a mi desesperada.__Yo la consolé, le di palabras de ánimo, aun cuando sentía mi corazón hecho pedazos…'El destino no te lo da una persona, tú tienes que buscarlo y tomarlo por ti mismo, debes ser fuerte'…- La alenté.__Como quisiera que ella estuviera siempre a mi lado… ayudarla a superar su pena…"_

_"El tatarabuelo la amó desde el primer instante que la vio…"_ pensó sonriendo, pasó las hojas, leyendo al azar. _"Ya era muy tarde, sólo los bares estaban abiertos a esas horas… Nuevamente me había escapado del Colegio. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo pensaba. Nadie podría adivinar de quien se trataba, ya que disfrutaba disfrazarme, quería sentirme libre como en Lakewood… Siempre detesté toda esa ropa tan fina, ese mundo de apariencias y ostentación… Me niego a aceptar el destino que ya me han fijado… Sólo quería ser yo mismo… convivir con los animales…viajar por todo el mundo… Si tan sólo no tuviera que hacerme cargo de cosas de tanta importancia… Hacer sólo mi voluntad… Eso es lo que más me preocupaba: una sola palabra y todo se debía realizar tal cual… __A lo lejos pude notar que había mucho barullo, un grupo de ebrios peleaba, me acerqué discretamente y pude ver que un chico de escasos 16 años peleaba con ellos, en ese momento alguien sacó un cuchillo y se dirigió a él, pero se movió y recibió la herida en una pierna, al instante calló, decidí ir a ayudarlo, cuando logré quitarle de encima a los tipos, el chico me dio las gracias, me ofrecí a sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a su hogar, en medio de su aturdimiento, me dio indicaciones de a dónde llevarlo, me sentí gratamente sorprendido: El Real Colegio San Pablo. 'Ella está aquí… ¿Cómo estará?... La extraño tanto... ¿Este chico podría conocerla?... No creo que sea mucho mayor que ella… Aunque no creo que sea del tipo de personas que le agraden…' Después de dejarlo en donde me había indicado, salí del colegio, anduve deambulando por ahí cerca, preguntándome la forma en que me presentaría ante ella sin que sospechara nada, cuando de pronto tuve una visión, la llamé, en cuanto la vi, supe que era ella. Aunque ella no me reconoció, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, (sin la barba postiza) como siempre le tuve que mentir sobre lo que hacía ahí, pero no le importó, me abrazó muy emocionada de verme. Cuando supe porqué había salido a escondidas del Colegio, me pareció muy divertido y curioso, la acompañé hasta una farmacia y de regreso al colegio, le ayudé a saltar la barda. Me sentía muy feliz por haberla encontrado, aún más por la promesa que me hizo, después de todo ya sabía ella donde podía localizarme… estoy muy feliz…"_

Los chicos entraron, les explicaron que Karl, Mandy y Terry en un momento regresarían, por estar bromeando habían caído al estanque artificial. Les leyó unos fragmentos de lo que había leído, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar: _"Que extraña sorpresa me llevé… el chico que ayudé a llegar hasta el colegio logró localizarme para darme las gracias… me agrada, después de todo no es como todos piensan… Solo es un poco huraño, pero de sentimientos muy nobles… para ser el hijo de un Duque… me considera un verdadero amigo, a pesar de no saber mucho de mí… su nombre es Terrence Greum Grandchester." _Todos se miraron sorprendidos ante esto**. **_**"**__Nos hemos divertido mucho conversando, especialmente de una chica a la que llama 'Chica Tarzán'… sus ocurrencias me recuerdan a ella… alguien llamó a la puerta, al pedir que pasaran, Candy entró diciendo que se había escapado, al instante se quedó muda y miró a Terry sorprendida, fue incómodo su silencio, supuse que se conocían (no me agradó sentirme un intruso, por la forma en que se miraron), después me explicaron del error que cometí al llevar a Terry hasta la habitación de Candy, y que él era el herido por el cual había salido del colegio a media noche… mi descanso terminó, por lo que tuve que dejarlos solos… No sé porqué no me agradó hacerlo… la mirada de ella hacia Terry… es indescifrable… jamás me ha mirado de esa forma… ¿Así habrá mirado a Anthony?... ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?... ¿Cómo puedo pensar algo así?... ella es mi pupila… debo protegerla… prometí hacerla muy feliz… __Poco después vi a Candy sola, le pregunté por Terry, ella estaba enfadada con él, dijo que era un grosero… pero no la vi muy convencida, le dije que yo no opinaba eso de él… para cambiar de conversación le dije que había alquilado un traje para asistir al Festival de Mayo, ella se puso triste y me dijo que no participaría ya que la habían castigado… me sentí desilusionado… le dije que si ella no estaría no tendría caso asistir… se fue del Zoológico Blue River poco después… sabía que aún así ella encontraría la forma de escaparse y disfrutar de la fiesta, por lo que esa tarde fui a una tienda de disfraces y encontré los perfectos: Romeo y Julieta, le pedía a George que se los enviara… moría de ganas por verla lucirlos… y el revuelo que podría ocasionar a las monjas…"_

* * *

- Hola…- Dijo mientras entraba corriendo en el Restaurante.- Lamento haber cancelado nuestra cita de hace rato… es solo que tuve una pequeña emergencia familiar…

- Antes de que sigas con las excusas…-Dijo mirándolo fríamente cuando él se acercó para darle un beso, por lo que se sentó lentamente sin comprender.- Quisiera que me contaras respecto a tu prima Antonia…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó sorprendido y alarmado.

- ¿Amabas a la chica?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora con nosotros?

- Solo quiero que respondas…- Seguía siendo cortante. Comenzó a comprender.

- Has hablado con Nancy…

- Respóndeme…- Él la miró. Por un momento quiso decirle que sí, pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de las cosas, era mejor ser sincero con ella, no sabía hasta que punto la había lastimado su hermana con sus mentiras.

- Por un tiempo lo creí… incluso de las chicas que se han fijado en Karl… y siempre lo odié por ello…- Louisa lo miró sorprendida, él la miraba a los ojos al hablar.- Pero me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es tan diferente…- Ella tenía miedo de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero quería estar segura.

- ¿C-Cómo… cómo murió Antonia?- Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que has estado hablando con mi hermana?.- Preguntó con una mirada que jamás había visto en él.

A poca distancia del lugar alguien los miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Ya estaba harto de que cada vez que pedía hablar con Terry o Sir William, le dijeran que habían salido o que aún no llegaban. Por el momento no quería ver a Nancy ni usar su influencia con ella para averiguar respecto a la otra chica, se había dado cuenta del odio que le profesaba y que se creía mejor que ella. Su padre también ya lo había exasperado.

Lo presionaba para que averiguara más. _"Cada segundo cuenta… y si quieres ser reconocido por mí, apresúrate"._ Esas palabras resonaban constantemente en su mente.

* * *

Esta vez estaba todos reunidos en el Salón, Eleanor se veía más tranquila y había escuchado en resumen las memorias de Terrence y William Albert I, hasta el momento de conocer a Candice.

- Ahora comprendo de qué modo logró influir tanto en las vidas de la familia Ardley… aún después de tanto tiempo…

- ¿Ya han leído los de Candice?.- Preguntó Clarise con mucha curiosidad. Karl le pasó un diario.

- ¿Por qué no haces tú el honor? Después de todo siempre te has sentido intrigada por las esculturas de cera de Lakewood.- Ella lo miró, sabía que él era el que más curiosidad tenía, pero no podía negar su curiosidad desde que conoció al padre del chico.

- Está bien…

"_Jamás me había sentido tan sola… siempre había estado junto a Annie…__ éramos inseparables desde que nos dejaron en el orfanato… y esta tarde se fue del Hogar de Pony… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?... Ella dijo que jamás se iría del Hogar de Pony… que siempre estaríamos juntas… y yo… yo también quería tener mamá y papá… pero no quería ponerla triste…no quería separarme de ella… yo me sacrifiqué por ella y ella… ¿Candy? ¿Qué estás pensando?... Deberías sentirte feliz por ella… no es bueno envidiarla… es mejor desearle que sea feliz por las dos… además prometió que siempre te escribiría… así que no tienes por que pensar tan egoístamente… __Nunca sentí la necesidad de tener una madre o un padre… siempre he estado rodeada de personas maravillosas…La Señorita Pony, La Hermana María, El Sr. Marsh… los chicos del hogar: Tom… ya tiene tiempo que se fue, lo adoptó un ranchero muy rico… siempre que escribe son cosas muy buenas al respecto…Después de que él se fue noté cambios en ella, y el encuentro con el Sr. Britter no mejoró las cosas, él quiso adoptarme… pero yo no quería dejar a Annie… por lo que hice muchas cosas terribles para que se desilusionara… pero no contaba con que la Sra. Britter se sintiera encantada por la tímida Annie… es tan débil… me necesitaba… Es mejor así… yo no quiero abandonar a la Señorita Pony ni a la Hermana María… nunca lo haré… ellas son mis dos madres… quien puede decir que tiene algo mejor que yo…"_

Clarise hojeó un poco más:_ "Las cartas de Annie empezaron a dejar de llegar… hasta que hoy llegó la última… en ella me decía que su madre no quería que tuviera contacto con el Hogar de Pony, que era mejor que olvidara…Es la primera vez que siento algo muy extraño en mi corazón… como si por dentro se rompiera en miles de pedazos…y sangrara… por primera vez desee tanto tener unos padres que me quisieran… comenzó a llover, estaba en la Colina de Pony, cerca del Padre Árbol… no me importó nada porque sentía que si no lloraba, esto me lastimaría mas… después dejó de llover y escuché un extraño ruido, vi algo extraño avanzando hacia mi, parecía un chico pero no pude evitar preguntarle si era un extraterrestre e inmediatamente comenzó a reír… señalé su traje, dije que se veía muy raro, comenzó a tocar, rápidamente dije que sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose, comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante mi ocurrencia, y me contagió de su risa, lo escuché decir 'Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras', no había escuchado jamás algo así por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, el viento sopló llevándose las cartas de Annie que sostenía, corrí tras ellas… en cuanto las atrapé le hablé pero él ya no estaba… iba a buscarlo, cuando vi brillar algo en el piso… era un broche con una rosa y un águila, al centro una A enorme… se veía muy valioso y hermoso… Parecía un Príncipe de un cuanto de Hadas… no pude saber su nombre por lo rápido que se marchó… así que lo llamé el Príncipe de la Colina… siempre llevaré conmigo su broche, con la esperanza de devolvérselo cuando lo vea"…_

Continuo leyendo, se enteraron de que supuestamente los Ligan la habían adoptado (aceptó por creer que vería de nuevo al Príncipe de la Colina), pero solo sería la Dama de Compañía de Eliza Ligan, quien siempre la odió junto con su hermano, siempre haciéndole la vida de cuadritos, pero a un así ella se mantenía optimista, especialmente cuando conoció a Anthony Brown Ardley, a quien confundió con el Príncipe de la Colina por sus palabras en el portal _"Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"_, Archibald y Alisteir Cornwell Ardley, se divertían con las curiosas aventuras que vivió con ellos, la forma en que Anthony le regaló la famosa estirpe de las Dulce Candy _"Dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos sería mi cumpleaños… Eliza y Neil se portaron terribles conmigo, así que quise regresar al Hogar de Pony, tomé el bote y me fui, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, quedé atrapada en la corriente que se dirigía a una cascada, caí… no supe más de mí hasta el momento en que desperté por el calor de una fogata, al principio creí ver un oso y grité, pero al abrirlos ojos de nuevo, pude ver que se trataba de un hombre, vestía como vagabundo… se llama Albert, quien me rescató… escuché la voz de Anthony, por lo que fui a buscarlo… los había preocupado a todos… inesperadamente me dio una bofetada… estaba furioso por haberlo preocupado tanto… lo miré a los ojos, y pude ver en él su desesperación…prometí no volver a preocupar a nadie así…después subimos a su caballo, al llegar al portal de las rosas, me llevó hasta una estirpe especial, que en ese momento estaba floreciendo, me la regaló, este sería mi nuevo cumpleaños: 8 de Mayo… 'Dulce Candy' la llamó en mi honor…"_

Encontraron las anotaciones donde hablaba nuevamente de su mejor amiga Annie, quien fingió no conocerla… otra donde los Ligan la acusaban de ladrona, debido a una trampa tendida por Eliza y Neil, para ser enviada a una propiedad de ellos en México, la despedida de sus Tres Caballeros, y después de un incidente confuso, regresó a Lakewood, donde se enteró que había sido adoptada legalmente por el "Tío Abuelo William" y su vida cambió por completo. Nuevamente pasó las hojas y algo llamó su atención, las palabras se veían emborronadas, por allá manchas de… ¿lagrimas?, con curiosidad comenzó a leer: _"Lo que creí sería el día más feliz desde que fui adoptada por los Ardley fue opacado por una tragedia… Anthony murió… ¡NO ES CIERTO!... ¡NO PUDO HABER MUERTO… NO HE VISTO SU CUERPO!... ¡ES UNA MALA BROMA DE ELIZA Y NEIL!… ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!... ¡EL VENDRÁ MAÑANA, MOTADO EN SU CORCEL BLANCO E IREMOS A PASEAR!… LE PRESENTARÉ A ALBERT… SÉ QUE SE LLEVARÁN MUY BIEN… SON TAN PARECIDOS EN SUS ACCIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS PROTECTORES HACIA MÍ…E IREMOS TODOS JUNTOS AL HOGAR DE PONY… LE CAERÁN BIEN LA HERMANA MARÍA Y LA SEÑORITA PONY… ¡EL LO PROMETIÓ!... ¡DIJO QUE IRÍAMOS JUNTOS AL HOGAR DE PONY!... __Era el día de la cacería anual de los Ardley… por lo que se aprovecharía la ocasión para ser presentada ante todos los miembros… tenía la esperanza de ver al Tío Abuelo William… pero para mi desilusión, estaba demasiado ocupado…Stir, Archie y Anthony serían mi escolta, me regalaron un hermoso traje de amazona al estilo de los escoceses, con el tartán de los Ardley, me presenté ante la familia, y comenzó la cacería… Anthony pidió que nos separáramos del grupo, quería mostrarme un lugar especial para él… prometió que iría conmigo al hogar de Pony… hablamos del Príncipe de la Colina, solo mencionó que un chico muy parecido a él visitaba muy seguido a su madre cuando era pequeño… de pronto se escuchó mucho alboroto, quiso capturar el zorro para mí y saltó un alto seto, la pata del caballo calló en una trampa, por lo que se encabritó y lanzó a Anthony por los aires…por un momento… no supe que hacer… después bajé y lo comencé a llamar… él… él no se movía…me lancé hacia su cuerpo, gritándole, tratando de que me oyera… y ya no supe más... __Poco después desperté sobresaltada y confundida… Vi a Stir y Archi en mi habitación, recordé a Anthony, comencé a preguntarles por él… Stir volteó a un lado, Archie por un momento no comprendí su mirada, terminó por esconder el rostro en sus brazos… finalmente Stir me dijo que la caída fue fatal… yo no supe nada más… dijeron que gritaba… hasta que finalmente me desmayé… Después fuimos a ver a la Tía Abuela… que no salía de su habitación desde el entierro… en cuanto me vio… me culpó por la muerte de mi querido Anthony…Desde que fui adoptada por los Ardley solo había llevado desgracias… __Annie vino a verme en secreto y me aconsejó volver al Hogar de Pony…escribí una carta y regresé a mi hogar… aun así pasaban los días y no había cosa que me lo recordara y comenzara a llorar"…_Todos se sentían muy tristes al escuchar al respecto, Terry volteó a ver a Karl, él se percató de ello, por lo que ella se acercó, lo abrazó de forma que le daba a entender que ahora comprendía lo que él había pasado con Tony.

_"Jimmie, un nuevo chico en el Hogar, logró darme ánimos…Así que decidí no llorar más… a él no le habría gustado eso, él hubiera querido que disfrutara de todo… hasta el último instante…Tom me invitó a una fiesta en su rancho, llevamos a todos los chicos del Hogar…Todo era divertido… Stir y Archie estaban ahí…hubo un momento que recordé a Anthony… cuando Tom montó un caballo sin domar… no pude evitarlo, me recordó el accidente de Anthony… y comencé a gritar aterrorizada…llamándolo__ … me fui de ahí corriendo… llegué a un lugar solitario…me abracé del arbol y grité con todas mis fuerzas: Creí que lo había superado… pero no…no soporto ver algo así… Como siempre que pasaba cuando más sola me sentía, aparecía Albert…me escuchó… me abrazó… me dijo sabias palabras de aliento… mi ánimo mejoró y le prometí sonreír, regresé con los chicos, que después de un buen rato aprovecharon para decirme que se irían a Londres a estudiar por orden del Tío Abuelo… pero que no se querían ir si yo no estaba bien, les prometí salir adelante… Al regresar por la noche, vi el auto de los Ardley… George estaba ahí para decirme que yo también debía ir a Inglaterra por orden del Tío Abuelo… yo estaba enfadada y salí del hogar… Jimmie salió tras de mi… pero el estaba mal… Se había resfriado, y al estar a la intemperie conmigo, agravó las cosas… __Cuando nos encontraron… comprendí que si quería ser de ayuda en el Hogar, debía estudiar mucho…así que acepté…"_

- Después de todo siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella…- Dijo seriamente Eleanor desde una ventana.

- Es curioso como se dieron las cosas entre ellos…- Dijo Mandy.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.-Preguntó Patrick.

- No soy partidaria de lo que se llama destino y la predestinación hacia algo o alguien… pero ellos, parecen ser la muestra de que si puede existir… de alguna forma siempre juntos…

- ¿Qué hay respecto a Terrence? – Preguntó Annie.

- ¿Qué hay con él?- dijo extrañado Karl.

- Aun no sabemos lo más importante…- dijo Andy.- ¿Qué es lo que han ocultado de esa forma tan extraña?...

- Es cierto… debe ser algo tan importante como para quitarlo de los diarios…- Dijo Terry. Eleanor se acercó a Clarise.

- ¿Puedo continuar?.- Le pidió el libro, ella se lo cedió. Leyó respecto a su partida de América en el "Mauritania", al oír el nombre todos pusieron más atención, a sus aventuras durante el viaje, pero hubo algo que reconocieron de inmediato:

_"Después de que el Capitán realizó el brindis correspondiente al año nuevo, me sentí extraña, George me advirtió que no bebiera tanto Champagne, me sentí un poco mareada, por lo que salí, el clima era fresco y lleno de neblina… una ráfaga de aire me tiró el chal con que me cubría, fui tras el, hasta que llegué junto a una persona solitaria, por un momento creí que era Anthony… irracionalmente pedía que fuera él…que no desapareciera… a poca distancia, lo vi detenidamente… no era él…este chico era más alto… pero estaba muy triste, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y él parecía no darse cuenta…__ estaba a punto de irme cuando se percató de mi presencia… no tiene caso que repita todas sus majaderías y burlas de que fui objeto… en cuanto llegó George a buscarme él se retiró, George estaba sorprendido de que conociera al Sr. Grandchester…un noble… Ja… noble… de noble no tiene nada ese malcriado…pero aunque me enfadó su actitud, me confundió mucho su repentino cambio… como si nada hubiera sido real…¡NO SE PARECE EN NADA A MI ANTHONY!…¡ ÉL ERA GENTIL, CABALLEROSO Y MÁS GUAPO…MUCHO MÁS…!_

Nadie pudo evitar reír ante sus ocurrencias, especialmente en los encuentros posteriores con Terrence, hasta que llegaron a otra anotación curiosa:

_Apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando de pronto un ruido extraño me despertó, el ventanal se abrió y una figura cayó, rasgando la cortina, me asusté al reconocer quien era… __Estaba sangrando…' pensé al verle en el suelo. Como siempre, me contestó de forma grocera, mientras yo tomaba una jarra con agua y un pañuelo para limpiarle las dijo que se peleó y que alguien lo llevó por error a mi dormitorio. "Ja… por error" inmediatamente me lanzó su pestilente aliento alcohólico. Le reclamé tapándome la nariz, se burló más acercándosele un poco más a mi rostro, echándome más de su aliento, por lo que me enfurecí, lo empujé y grité.- ¡Estás rompiendo el reglamento!… ¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?...- Parecía que me iba a responder pero, al momento de moverse, el dolor le estremeció, obligándole a cerrar la boca y soportar, mientras sostenía su pierna herida. '¿Qué te habrá hecho llegar hasta este extremo?... Quisiera poder ayudarte…' pensé, mientras rasgaba una sabana para hacerle un torniquete. Nuevamente se quiso burlar, pero por el dolor no pudo, fue mi turno de hacerlo._

_- Lloras como niña… así que aguántate…_

_- Te estás desquitando… Tarzán Pecosa…-_ Al oír ese sobre nombre, Alice comenzó a revisar las cartas que trajo de Nueva York. _"Entonces… definitivamente él siempre se refería así a la esposa de su mejor amigo… desde entonces…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la continuación del relato._ "__¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!...- Grité, rápidamente me cubría la boca avergonzada. Prometió irse en cuanto descansara, pero parecía estar más grave de lo que parecía, pues se desmayó, lo puse cómodo después de cambiarme para salir del colegio en busca de medicamentos. __Rápidamente me descolgué y corrí por los jardines cuidando que la ronda de las monjas no me viera. __Ya era muy tarde, sólo los bares estaban abiertos a esas horas… Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo pensaba en Terry... De pronto alguien me llamó con mucha familiaridad… enfadada le grité, la persona me llamó por mi nombre, luego me dijo '¿No me reconoces? Soy yo…Albert', lo imaginé con la barba y él me dijo que tuvo que quitársela para una entrevista de trabajo, ya que sus animales habían sido capturados y llevados al Zoológico Blue River de Londres, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, sin pensarlo más lo abracé muy emocionada. Con curiosidad me preguntó que hacía ahí a esas horas, y le conté que tenía a un herido, él me dijo que curiosamente había ayudado a alguien esa misma noche le pareció muy divertido. Me acompañó hasta una farmacia y de regreso al colegio, me ayudó a saltar la barda. Me sentía muy feliz por haberlo encontrado, ya no me sentía tan sola tan lejos del hogar de Pony… era como si una pequeña parte de lo que más amaba estuviera junto a mi… le prometí que lo visitaría al siguiente 5° domingo. Poco después llegué, con el medicamento, busqué a Terry, lo llamé, al ver que no estaba, me enfadó al ver que había usado mi cuerda para marcharse…'¡Que tipo!… ¡Al menos me pudo haber dado las gracias!… ¡Eres un mal agradecido!… Tanto trabajo que me costó salir…', pero después reaccioné aliviada, 'Si pudo irse por su propio pie, entonces sus heridas no son tan graves…"_

_"William siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella…", _Raoul repitió en su mente las palabras de Eleanor, al ver a toda la familia Ardley reunida… _"Su amor aun se ha mantenido… a través del tiempo… en sus descendientes…"_

"_Que extraña sorpresa me llevé el día de permiso en el Colegio…Fui a ver a Albert al Zoológico…por un momento escuché murmullos y después risas… me asomé y me dio gusto verlo feliz y relajado… llamé a la puerta antes de entrar, me dijo que pasara… al saludarlo entré diciendo que me había escapado, al instante me quedé muda y__ miré a su visitante, fue incómodo por unos segundos nuestro silencio, era nada más y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester… Albert notó que nos conocíamos porque lo comentó… así que por nuestras palabras comprendió que el chico que ayudó y el que yo trataba de curar era el mismo… Terry le explicó que lo dejó en mi habitación por error… Después comentaron que estaban hablando de mi y de porqué me llamaba 'Chica Tarzán'… me hizo enojar y ambos rieron… Albert dijo que los dos rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo lo iban a visitar…le recordaban sus años de estudiante… ¿Qué edad tendrá?... Terry le dijo que al parecer también lo era… ambos rieron… La forma en que reía Terry con Albert por un momento me desconcertó, se veía maravilloso… incluso su risa era auténtica… despedía cierta ternura… Nada de sus otras formas de actuar cuando estaba conmigo o los demás en el colegio… alguien llamó a la puerta, el descanso de Albert había terminado, por lo que nos dejó solos… No sé porqué no me agradó…Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente… Escuché la puerta abrirse y Terry me invitó a dar una vuelta… Nos divertimos, me aventuré a pensar en lo que parecíamos al ir juntos… pero él rompió el encanto en cuanto encontró un mono y me dijo que se parecía mucho a mí cuando me enojaba, por lo que me llamaría 'Mona Pecas', aprovechó que había mucha gente para huir de una buena tunda cobardemente… después no lo vi…escuché su voz… me ofreció unos caramelos, me divertía ver como los podía atrapar… lo intenté y se burló de mi… luego el me señaló una rama de un árbol, vimos unas ardillas curiosas… sentía algo cálido en ese momento… él volteó a mirarme…tenía una mirada… no sé como describirla, solo me sentía atrapada, giré un poco el rostro, me dio la impresión de que se acercaba más… nos percatamos de que me estaba abrazando y estaba muy cerca de mi… se alejó rápidamente (yo me sentía apenada ¿Qué sucedió?), y cambió el tema, preguntándome primero porqué fui castigada… se burló de que llamé a la Hna. Grey 'Vieja Cabeza Dura'…Después le dije que tenía prohibido ir al Festival de Mayo…se quedó callado un momento…Después preguntó dónde y cómo conocí a Albert…sin querer llegué a mencionar a Anthony… su actitud cambió… se burló, pero esta vez fue cruel muy cuel…¡LO ODIO!... ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A HABLAR ASÍ DE ANTHONY?...¡LO INSULTÓ!…¡AUN CUANDO LE DIJE QUE ESTABA MUERTO… SE ENSAÑÓ CON ÉL!... ¡ Y SE FUE CORRIENDO EL MUY COBARDE!…¡MAL EDUCADO… GROSERO!… __Poco después llegó Albert, me preguntó por Terry, estaba tan enfadada con él y me encontró llorando…le dije que era malo… muy malo…me dijo que él no opinaba lo mismo que yo de Terry… para cambiar de conversación le dijo a Pupé que me consolara, le pregunté por la invitación al festival, me dijo muy contento que había alquilado un traje para asistir, le mencioné que no participaría, ya que me habían castigado… lo vi tan desilusionado… dijo que si no estaría yo, no tendría caso asistir…me sentí mal por haberlo entristecido…¿Cómo se vería con traje de etiqueta?..."_

* * *

"_¿Puede ser posible que exista el destino?... Después de la noche en que el desconocido me llevó gravemente herido hasta el colegio, casualmente me dejó en la habitación de un ángel…__ Jamás una chiquilla había despertado tantas emociones en mi… estaba en su habitación… un sutil aroma a rosas la inundaba… Era tan difícil mantenerme tranquilo a su lado, cada toque inocente de sus manos era una tortura para mí… que opté por burlarme de ella… pero no le importó… se expuso a salir del colegio… me sentí tan cansado que no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido…Salí rápidamente de su habitación en cuanto desperté, por si la ronda acudía…No salí de mi habitación por un tiempo para recuperarme… en cuanto me sentí bien, salí de nuevo del Colegio, necesitaba encontrar al desconocido y agradecerle que se hubiera expuesto de esa forma por un extraño…lo seguí hasta el Zoológico Blue River…Es un tipo muy agradable, se llama Albert… me parece que solo es unos cuantos años mayor, pero su forma de hablar y actuar es de alguien maduro…me da la impresión de que tiene una educación muy al estilo de la clase alta… pero después de todo es Americano… nada me sorprende ya de ellos… es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto… sin necesidad de fingir nada…Unos discretos toques en la puerta nos distrajeron… y en medio de ese cuartucho, pareció que el mas bello de los ángeles entraba y lo iluminaban mágicamente… Candy… Al escucharla conversar con Albert, por un breve momento sentí un extraño sobresalto… esa familiaridad… por suerte lo llamaron, su tiempo libre había terminado… Perfecto… Estábamos a solas… la vi… no es propio que una dama esté a solas con un caballero… se repetía en mi cabeza las locas ideas la de madre superiora… para calmar mis propios nervios, le pedí que diéramos una vuelta… bromee con ella, me burlé de sus expresiones como las de un mono… todo iba bien… hubo un momento que no supe de mi… no tuve control sobre mi… solo me sentí tan a gusto, que al mirarla me perdí en esos ojos verdes…ambos nos percatamos de la exagerada cercanía y me alejé para preguntarle que hacía ahí… supe que la castigaron,__me burlé de que se hubiera atrevido a llamar a la Hna. Grey 'Vieja Cabeza Dura'… Cosa que ni si quiera yo había hecho… con tristeza me dijo que tenía prohibido ir al Festival de Mayo… no pude evitar sentir en mi corazón un extraño vacío… Después cambié la conversación para preguntarle dónde y cómo conoció a Albert… después mencionó a un americano: Anthony… otra vez ese nombre…¡MALDICIÓN! Detesto como lo dice…como ese día que calló de las escaleras que daban a los jardines… Me burlé de ella… me ensañe aún más al ver como hablaba de él, al decirle que era un afeminado y que no me comparara con él… sentía mi sangre arder… algo me estaba quemando por dentro al escuchar como lo llamaba... su actitud cambió… comenzó a llorar, me dijo que había muerto en un accidente de caballo… entonces comprendí su actitud de esa noche… tenía miedo…miedo a los caballos…le dije cosas terribles que la lastimaron… Por primera vez la vi furiosa, sus ojos… parecían despedir fuego… cambiaron por completo… no pude evitarlo y nuevamente le dije tantas cosas hirientes… me fui más furioso que antes… Salí corriendo del lugar, me pareció escuchar la voz de Albert… pero poco me importó… ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo antes?... ¿Hasta donde llegaría su relación para que hable de esa forma de él?... …¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡MALDITO SEAS AMERICANO… AUN MUERTO ELLA TE PERTENECE!...¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE PARA ROBARTE SU CORAZÓN?...¡ JURO QUE TE BORRARÉ DE SU MENTE… Y SU CORAZÓN PARA SIEMPRE…!"_

Una luz se encendió abruptamente. Sorprendida soltó el libro, iba a decir algo, pero él con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó tan rápidamente, que solo sonrió.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?... Alguien pudo verte…- susurró creyendo que alguien los podría oír, recogió el libro, para colocarlo en la mesa de noche.

- Es imposible que alguien se pueda dar cuenta…- Dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.- Pero por si las dudas, hay que poner el pasador…

- Eres…- Pero no pudo terminar, ya que él se incorporó para asegurar la puerta. - ¿Cómo entraste?... No escuché la…

- Es un pequeño secreto de la familia…- Dijo regresando a su lado para volverla a besar.- Necesitaba tanto estar contigo…- Sus manos apartaron las mantas para poderla sentir por completo.

- No creo que…- Protestaba, pero ella tampoco podía dejar de acariciarlo. Suspiró en cuanto él comenzó a besar el nacimiento de su pecho.

- No me rechaces ahora… te necesito…

- Yo también te extrañé…- Una mano apagó la luz.

* * *

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

_**Claves**_

_Por Nep_

**

* * *

**

NOTA ACLARATORIA:

Mil disculpas por repetir ciertas partes de la animación, que ya todas nos sabemos de memoria quizás por ser nuestras favoritas (Después de todo, los herederos desconocen esos puntos y les interesan para descubrir la relación). Pero hace tiempo, cuando escríbí la historia original, para mí se me hicieron necesarias, como punto clave para comprender los sentimientos de los tres personajes que se desarrollaron a lo largo de la historia (errores y aciertos). Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

William no había podido dormir. Muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza respecto a los secretos familiares._ "Es muy importante… Aquí hay muchas cosas importantes que si no se manejan con cuidado, podrían causar mucho daño… Aquí están todos nuestros tesoros más valiosos… Así es como siempre ha sido desde la época de la Tatarabuela Candice… cada uno de los cabeza del Clan Ardley ha protegido nuestro tesoro más valioso… y ahora tú continuarás la tradición…" _Recordaba claramente esas palabras… Caminaba nerviosamente por su despacho. Patrick lo observaba discretamente mientras revisaba algunos documentos y le daba algunos informes, se detenía por un momento, tomaba alguno de los diarios, los ojeaba sin atreverse a leer y nuevamente los dejaba. _"Ese recuerdo… ¿será verdad?... es solo que todo me parece un sueño…"_

* * *

La noche anterior habían acordado regresar a Nueva York, si Spencer sabía que toda la familia estaba ahí, algo malo podría suceder, especialmente si se enteraba Alexander. Raoul no quería que ella se fuera. La había extrañado mucho. Por lo que no le importó abusar un poco de la confianza de su amigo y usar los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a su habitación. La vio muy concentrada leyendo el Diario de Terrence. Estuvo un buen rato contemplando cada movimiento que hacía. La extrañaba demasiado, después del divorcio no pudo olvidarla. Ahora, estaba a su lado y se prometió protegerla y a sus hijas, aun a costa de su vida. Ella dormía profundamente, se negaba a soltarla. Recordaba que no podía soportar los días anteriores, sin desear tocarla como antes, cuando estaban juntos… aun la amaba, y pese a lo que ella dijera, nada había cambiado. Admiraba su rostro mientras la tenía abrazada. Ella poco a poco fue despertando, al ver sus intensos ojos azules, no se resistió a besarlo, hasta quedarse ambos sin aliento.

- Buenos Días… mi amor… - susurró él a su oído, tratando de recuperarse, ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

- Buenos Días… Creo que tenemos que irnos pronto… -Dijo ella un poco sonrojada, sus caricias la estremecían.

- Espera… solo quiero que estemos un momento así… no quiero pensar en nada más que no seamos nosotros…

- Pero…

- Sabes… extrañaba demasiado esto… en este momento no me importa nada… solo tú y yo…- Dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo con pasión.

_

* * *

_

"¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!... ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA MUCAMA ADVENEDIZA ME TRATE COMO LO HA HECHO!... ¡VERÉ A "SIR WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY VI" SIN IMPORTAR COMO!..."

Pensaba molesto mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, ya que había investigado minuciosamente los movimientos rutinarios de la familia. Los había hecho seguir por una agencia de investigadores privados. Todos los días era lo mismo, hasta que hubo un cambio súbito en sus rutinas, pero era imposible para los investigadores acercarse más, ya que había descubierto que el patriarca había ordenado guardias excesivamente discretos para cada miembro de la familia, por lo que era imposible saber quienes eran y donde estaban, y siempre que pedía hablar con él, Fran lo negaba, _"Tendré que hacer las cosas por mi mismo"_. Tomó su portafolio, salió de la habitación sin hacer caso del videoteléfono que comenzaba a sonar en esos momentos. Bajó por el ascensor para dirigirse a su auto. Ahora era su celular el que sonaba con insistencia, lo revisó mientras salía del estacionamiento… _"¡MALDICIÓN!… ¿Cuándo me dejará en paz?"_

_

* * *

_

"¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO CONTESTA?"

Escuchó el tono para dejar un mensaje en el correo de voz del celular. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras comenzaba a hablar:Spencer… te extraño tanto mi amor… extraño tus besos, tus caricias, la forma en que me llamas… hace mucho tiempo que no te veo… te necesito tanto… ¿Nos veremos esta noche?... Llámame… Te amo...

* * *

"_¿Qué estará pasando?... se ha ausentado por tanto tiempo… Creo que me está poniendo a prueba haber que puedo hacer por él respecto al tío William"_ pensó mientras cortaba la comunicación. _"¡ES QUE ÉL NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO!... ¡ÉL MISMO LO DIJO… NADIE LO HABÍA AMADO COMO YO!… YO LO HABÍA HECHO DESCUBRIR LO QUE ES EL AMOR VERDADERO… SOLO YO LO PUDE HACER QUE OLVIDARA A ESA ESTÚPIDA ARISTÓCRATA… YA QUE SOLO HA SIDO MÍO POR COMPLETO…"_ Estuvo a punto de ir a la habitación de su hermano. Recordó que él la había desafiado, ya no la ayudaría más… sonrió malévolamente, después de lo que le contó a Louisa… dudaba de que su hermano se mantuviera firme en su negativa a ayudarla… después de todo, ella siempre lo había protegido, siempre lo había ayudado en todo ya que era tan cobarde para hacer las cosas. Vio a una mucama dirigirse a las escaleras.

- ¡LLAME INMEDIATAMENTE A MI HERMANO!.- Gritó tan autoritaria como pudo.- ¡DÍGALE QUE LO ESPERO EN LA BIBLIOTECA INMEDIATAMENTE!…- La mucama se detuvo nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que la señorita estaba furiosa y cualquier cosa que dijera no la salvaría de su castigo.

- El… el Joven Señor Ligan no… no se en-encuentra…

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES?- Exclamó más furiosa.

- El… él salió… no dijo si regresaría…

- ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE QUE TAMPOCO SABES A DÓNDE FUE, ¿NO ES ASÍ?.- Le gritó mientras la miraba de una manera que la aterrorizaba, que nerviosa tiró lo que llevaba en los brazos.

- L-Lo sie-ento mu-mucho se-señorita, pe-pero él n-no dijo n-nada…

- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS SI ES MENTIRA LO QUE DICES!…

- Se lo juro…- Dijo la mucama al verla que pasaba a su lado empujándola. _"Lo necesito tanto a mi lado…Spencer …" _-¿D-desea q-que le diga s-su recad-do Srita Nancy? – Preguntó muy nerviosa mientras se apresuraba a recoger las cosas del piso.

- NO ES NECESARIO.- Sin más salió de la mansión. _"Pronto estará conmigo… no le queda de otra… maldito cobarde… solo estuvo fanfarroneando… pero ya veremos cuando lo abandonen…"_

* * *

Alice estaba por salir cuando vio el auto de Spencer avanzar por el camino, se apresuró a ir en busca de sus padres, Patrick salía del despacho de William cuando ella le contó sobre la vista tan inesperada, William alcanzó a escuchar, por lo que dijo que lo distraería mientras ella les advertía de su presencia a sus padres. Inmediatamente que ella subió las escaleras se escuchó el timbre, William le hizo una seña al ama de llaves, quien le entregaba su portafolio, fue personalmente a abrir.

- Buenos días Sr. Ardley.- Saludó formalmente Spencer.- Por fin pude encontrarlo.

- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy… Disculpe que no haya podido atender sus llamadas, pero un asunto de negocios muy importante me tenía completamente absorto.

- Lo entiendo… ¿Puedo pasar?...- Preguntó Spencer súbitamente.

- ¿Qué le parece si conversamos rumbo a mi oficina?...

- Claro… por supuesto… -Titubeó un poco desconcertado.- Por favor, dígame ¿Cómo está Terry?.- Se apresuró a preguntar ansioso.

- Ella salió temprano al colegio con los demás chicos. Le daré cuando vuelva a casa sus saludos.- Dijo William mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿Nos vamos?

- He… si. Claro. Muchas gracias por su tiempo…

- No te preocupes, mis sobrinos me comentaron lo interesado que estabas en establecerte en América.- Dijo William mientras observaba detenidamente que el chico, había reprimido una súbita mueca de desagrado.

- Si… es interesante lo que se puede lograr aquí. ¿Si gusta puedo llevarlo en mi auto?

- Será un placer conversar contigo en el camino…

* * *

Desde su habitación, Alice observaba la escena. Salió rumbo a la habitación de su padre, se sorprendió de verlo salir de la de Eleanor, ambos riendo como dos adolescentes descubiertos en una travesura, al verla en el pasillo. Ella les sonrió.

- Me da gusto de que por fin estén juntos. – Su madre la miraba algo apenada.- Oigan, no tiene porqué apenarse… aun son jóvenes.- Dijo riendo. Recordó lo que acababa de pasar en el piso inferior y se los comentó.

- Bueno, iré a preparar mi equipaje…- Dijo Raoul después de besar a Eleanor.

- Por cierto, quisiéramos despedirnos de Terry, ¿Estará aun en su habitación?.- Preguntó Eleanor.- Tengo que hablar con ella…

- Salió temprano al colegio.- Vio en el rostro de su madre cierta tristeza.- No te preocupes… todo se arreglará… y nos encargaremos de que ese mal nacido reciba su castigo…- Sentenció Alice.

_

* * *

_

"Todo respecto a Terrence Grandchester me desconcierta… algunas veces sin modales, rudo, sarcástico e irreverente… no parece un caballero… ni siquiera un Noble Inglés… Todas las chicas le temen porque les parece un demonio… pero no dejan que eso interfiera en sentir alguna atracción por él…

_Siempre hablan con gran admiración de él… ¡YO NO DEFINITIVAMENTE!... ANTHONY ES MEJOR QUE ÉL…¡MUCHO MÁS BUEN MOZO!... pero en otras es gentil, noble y cariñoso… podría decir que hasta dulce… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo para que seas así… tan misterioso? Sus acciones parecen reclamar la atención de los demás, aún cuando a veces termina lastimando los sentimientos u ofendiendo… pero más que atenciones, parecen un grito desesperado que pide cariño… desconoce lo que es la amistad… el amor desinteresado… y por lo mismo es un solitario… ¿Por qué no me permites ayudarte?... siempre es lo mismo, ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal?... Empieza juguetón, después tiene que decir algo desagradable para que terminemos enfadados… yo con el firme propósito de no querer verlo más… y después de que me tranquilizo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él… en querer ayudarlo... Anthony… Anthony… él jamás fue así… no puedo evitar compararlos… él siempre fue dulce y cariñoso conmigo, siempre se preocupaba por mi, siempre me trató con gentileza… A cada momento me demostraba que me quería… Las Dulce Candys, la música de Gaitas cuando me enviaron a México, las cartas cuando La Tía Abuela Elroy nos prohibió vernos, el paseo en el pueblo… la promesa de ir conmigo al Hogar de Pony… __Terry me exaspera, siempre tiene que sacarme de mis casillas por completo… ¿Por qué es tan huraño?... no sé como describir todo el remolino de sentimientos que provoca en mí… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?..."_

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pasó lentamente las páginas. _"Estamos en el colegio de verano en Escocia… ¿Podré encontrar aquí al Príncipe de la Colina?... Todo ha sido maravilloso…Stir, Archie, Annie y Paty están conmigo… Terry también está aquí… y para nuestra desgracia Eliza, Neil y la Tía Abuela también… Le quitan la diversión a todo… Terry… hubo un momento en el que me asustó, más que la vez que entré por accidente a su habitación y encontré la foto de Eleanor Beaker… era la forma en que trasquilaba a la pobre oveja… su mirada, su voz carente de emoción… la llamó Eleanor… me dieron tanto escalofríos sus palabras… Terry ha estado muy retraído, su madre está aquí… Encontré un libreto cerca de su villa, era Romeo y Julieta… Me encontró distraída y me escuchó nombrarlo… ¡EL MUY ENGREÍDO! ¡CREE QUE ME MUERO POR ÉL!… ¡JA!…Se burló de mi, pero después vio el libro y me comentó que era de él… Supe que lo que más le apasiona en la vida, es el Teatro… habla de una forma que atrapa… hace soñar junto a él… vivir lo que está visualizando… cuando me percaté, él estaba escandalosamente cerca de mí, en una extraña pose, que lo empujé... Me invitó a tomar el Té, pero su madre lo estaba esperando… Sabía lo importante que era que nadie la viera, por lo que les dije que entráramos… los vi discutir de una forma dolorosa… Pese a lo que él dijera, su mirada transmitía tanto dolor… E. B. lloraba sin cesar, le rogaba que la escuchara… Terry ¿No entiendes lo afortunado que eres por tener una madre?... yo siempre quise una… una familia propia… quise tener una madre, un padre… hermanos… de nada sirve tener buenas maestras y excelentes amigos… nada se puede comparar al amor de una verdadera familia… No pude evitar gritarles a ambos esto… y me marché, no quise ver a nadie… me escondí de las chicas… Hasta el día de hoy que vinieron a mi habitación… querían saber porqué evitaba a todos, así que les sonreí al pensar que había sido mala con ellas y salimos a dar un paseo… en el camino nos encontramos con Terry… siempre con sus palabras burlonas… ellas se asustaron y más cuando él pidió hablar conmigo, las tranquilicé… Ya a solas me habló brevemente de su reconciliación con su madre… pero después, él me llevó hasta donde estaba su corcel… igual al de Anthony… en cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar temblar, comencé a recordar ese día con Anthony… no quise acercarme, pero el me haló… montó y me obligó a hacerlo también… grité, le pedí que se detuviera, pero cada vez más arreaba al caballo, cada vez que yo le imploraba que se detuviera… íbamos cada vez más deprisa… él me ordenaba que gritara, que llamara a Anthony… 'Anthony está muerto… nunca volverá… Abre los ojos… mira a tu alrededor_… _Mira adelante… siempre adelante… nunca hacia atrás… piensa y siente que estás viva… Anthony está muerto, pero nosotros estamos vivos… como los árboles y las flores… arroja todo el dolor de tu corazón'… yo no podía contener el llanto, levanté la vista y todo me pareció más brillante… me di cuenta de que la opresión que sentía en mi corazón había desaparecido… ahora lo veía a él… tan concentrado… estaba fuertemente abrazada a su torso… no quería dejar de hacerlo… sentía su calidez… no pude comprender que pasaba en ese momento… solo me sentía consciente de las sensaciones, de lo apuesto que se veía… de lo fuerte que es… mi corazón se sentía libre por fin…"_

"_Debió ser todo tan triste… y sin embargo, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, dándole ánimos a todo el mundo… ¿Él le habrá correspondido?", _pasó a la siguiente página_._ _"Después de la cabalgata, nos sentamos cerca del lago, desde ahí saludé a los chicos… Eliza y Neil cayeron al lago, Terry fue a salvar a Eliza cuando le pedí que los ayudara, Neil salió como pudo, pero ella… ella no dejaba de abrazarlo, de decir que los chicos la querían ver morir… le ofrecí un pañuelo, pero lo arrojó al piso… Terry se fue en cuanto vio lo que hizo... parecía molesto… incluso dijo algo desagradable, que molestó especialmente a Archie… Ella mencionó que para agradecerle a Terry que la hubiera salvado, daría una fiesta en su honor… pero obviamente yo no sería invitada… Le dije que no me importaba… Después las chicas insistieron en que las acompañara… de verdad quería ir… Él estaría ahí ¿Cómo se vería vestido por completo de Blanco?… no me gustó sentirme excluida en ese momento… pero sé que no soy bienvenida con la Tía Abuela, aun continúa culpándome por lo de Anthony… así que les dije que no se preocuparan, que no me importaba… yo pasearía libremente por los bosques… En cuanto salieron, comencé a trepar por los árboles para alejar esa tristeza… por poco y me accidento… Una voz me sorprendió al burlarse de mí… era él, parecía un extraño caballero, montado en su corcel… creyó que Eliza me había invitado a la 'Fiesta Blanca', pero como no lo hizo, decidió tampoco asistir… sentí un gran alivio… Me invitó a su villa a buscar fantasmas… fantasmas… ¡ES UN MAL EDUCADO!… se aprovechó del terror que me provocó un extraño ruido, claro, si la habitación estaba a oscuras…corrí hasta él… 'Este es un buen pretexto para abrazar a las chicas'…Lo solté al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… ¡ES UN MALCRIADO!… Después comenzó a llover… sentí mucho frío… me dio una hermosa prenda de seda, que su madre había dejado para mí como agradecimiento… estuvimos frente al fuego, era hermoso estar a solas… sin decir nada… yo le mencioné que desearía tener una madre, me sentí triste por haber dicho eso en voz alta… él se acercó a mí, me pidió que me quedara… no lo comprendí… me pidió que nos quedáramos sentados juntos, hasta ver el amanecer… Trataba de asimilar lo que significaban sus palabras… TIENE LA MALA COSTUMBRE DE ESCONDER SEGUNDAS INTENCIONES EN ELLAS… ¿O acaso esta vez era sólo mi imaginación?... lo decía con tanta ternura… jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma… Lentamente se acercó a mí… yo no sabía que hacer ni decir, sentí que estaba muy cerca de mí… mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente… La puerta azotó, sorprendiéndonos… Eliza estaba parada frente a nosotros, más furiosa de lo que jamás la había visto… llevaba un ramo de rosas, me gritó que le había quitado a Terry… yo no entendí sus palabras, así que me abofeteó…, Terry la intentó tranquilizar, pero solo salió del lugar diciendo que se vengaría… yo la quise alcanzar, aclarar las cosas, pero Terry me detuvo, diciendo que la dejara… Yo sabía que se desquitaría con las chicas… con Annie especialmente… El me dijo que no siempre las iba a poder proteger… que las dejara solas hacerlo… pero estuve tan intranquila, que finalmente se ofreció a llevarme al Colegio… Cuando llegaron, me contaron la forma en que la enfrentaron… Paty nos sorprendió al decir que a Eliza le gustaba Terry, pero que a él solo le gustaba una chica… no dijo nada, pero se quedó observándome de forma penetrante… muy extraña… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?... Me he dado cuenta de que han madurado… manejaron perfectamente la situación… especialmente Annie, el amor de Archie la ha hecho fuerte… todos han cambiado…¿Lo he hecho yo también?... Terry, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?... no puedo saberlo… Esto es más fuerte que yo…_

- Hola…- Escuchó que alguien le decía, levantó la vista. Él le sonreía de una forma muy especial, solo para ella.

- Hola…

- ¿No es ese uno de los…

- Claro. Es el de Candice…

- Pero es peligroso que salgan de…

- Lo sé… pero no pude aguantar la curiosidad… - Ella le tendió la mano para que se sentara junto a ella en el césped.- Después de todo, la relación entre ambas familias ha durado tanto tiempo…- Él la observó, observó detenidamente a su alrededor, era la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo estaba reunido en pequeños grupos.

- Pero…- Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pudo salir tan mal?...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es… la forma en que uno habla del otro… si se amaban desde la primera vez que se vieron… ¿Por qué no siguieron juntos?

- Por favor… continúa leyendo.- Le pidió Karl.

- No que es peligroso que salga de la mansión…

- Solo hazlo… no creo que Nancy ande por aquí, o siquiera sepa de lo que se trata… es tan cabeza hueca… en especial si no es algo de su incumbencia.

- Como usted diga Señor Pecas…

* * *

Alice había decidido ir a Lakewood, después de que sus padres disfrazados como los sirvientes, salieron de la mansión, ya que le habían informado a William de que alguien estaba siguiendo los movimientos de cada miembro de la familia; decidió ir en uno de los transportes que usaban los sirvientes para ir a la mansión de las rosas, _"Así será más fácil distraerlos"._ Una vez instalada allá, decidió continuar leyendo los diarios de Terrence.

_"¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo cuando estoy junto a Candy?... Ella logra que lo que me empeño a ocultar a los demás, salga con tal facilidad…__ Que me asusta… No ella, sino lo que yo pueda hacer si pierdo el control a su lado… Es más que obvio que el 'Elegante' me odia, puedo asegurar que él adivina cada intención de mis palabras y miradas a mi Pecosa y que disfruto ver la confusión en su rostro, mientras él me mira como si quisiera matarme; a pesar de ser el novio de la 'Tímida' no puede dejar de amar a 'MI Pecosa'… Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que es mía... ya nadie podrá quitármela… Anthony no es más que un recuerdo… Si no hubieran llegado las chicas creo que el duelo habría terminado realmente mal entre Archibald Cornwell y yo... Ella llegó para calmar las cosas… Aunque se burló de nosotros diciendo que pretendíamos presumir nuestra hombría de esta forma, nos conseguiría más público… por poco y matamos al 'Inventorcillo' cuando rompí la espada de el 'Elegante', que afortunadamente se clavó en el casco que llevaba… después vino a hablar conmigo, al ver el avión de mi padre, decidió traer a sus amigos… Le advertí que sería la culpable si pasaba algo malo entre su amiguito 'Elegante' y yo… Debo reconocerlo… pese a la rivalidad existente entre nosotros, es una persona excelente… después de una pelea estúpida, donde por poco y muere por la caída del motor… no pude evitar salvarle la vida… fue una reacción instintiva… él aun extrañado me lo agradeció… nada que ver con su acostumbrada pedantería… se preocupa a pesar de todo por el bienestar de ella, al igual que su hermano 'El Inventorcillo' , en complacer cualquier petición que les haga sin importar las consecuencias… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... es imposible no amarla… todo el mundo la ama… aunque yo no sepa como hacerlo, como demostrárselo… La reparación del avión no salió como todos esperábamos… pero fue grandioso trabajar todos juntos… convivir con alguien más que conmigo mismo… es bueno tener amigos… ¡Vaya!... ¡Después de todo, su plan dio resultado! ¡Pequeña Tramposa!... ¡Te saliste con la tuya!… Sólo por eso te perdono los golpes que me diste después de besarte… No sabes cuanto me moría por hacerlo… El día que llegó Eliza, no sé que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado quedarse conmigo… Cuando se lo propuse fue sin segundas intenciones… pero al verla dudar… sentí que estaba apunto de perder el control… me pareció que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, pues mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular al verla temblar… tal vez, estaba dispuesto a tomarla en ese mismo instante… ¡MALDITA ELIZA!... ¡TUVO QUE HECHAR TODO A PERDER!... Pero, considerando las circunstancias, le agradezco de mala gana, su intervención o ella habría sido mía esa noche… sin importar nada… solo el placer de saberla completamente mía para siempre… Su inocencia me seduce hasta ese grado… No quise asustarla cuando la besé… no era odio lo que vi en sus ojos cuando me apartó… había algo más… Una absoluta confusión, una especie de lucha interior… ¿miedo o deseo?... siento mucho haberle regresado la bofetada… solo quería que supiera todo lo que despierta en mi… pero me sentía tan confundido… como deseaba que ella también sintiera con la misma intensidad que yo… Pero me dolió más que ella nuevamente me abofeteara… Candy… Te vi temblar mientras salían lágrimas de tus ojos… quería acercarme de nuevo y volverte a besar hasta perder el aliento… hacerte entender que todo estaría bien, que no había porqué temer… Hacerte saber que soy solamente tuyo por completo… pero huiste de mi… y yo me quedé debatiéndome entre el amor y el odio… Si… en ese instante la odié por dejarme así… sin explicación alguna… después entendí que la asusté por la intensidad de mis sentimientos… comprendí que Anthony le conquistó de una manera más inocente… ¡ERA SU PRIMER BESO!… por eso tardó tanto en reaccionar, y corresponder tímidamente…¡SI!... ¡ELLA ME CORRESPONDIÓ! por eso temblaba tanto, cuando yo… yo ya había perdido el control… Por eso me golpeó… Me robé su inocencia en ese beso, pues no pude evitar besarla apasionadamente… ¿La amo?... ¿Este es el amor del que hablan en los poemas… del que habla Shakespeare?... De una cosa estoy seguro… ella siente más que amistad por mí… aun cuando tenga el recuerdo de 'Anthony'… eso es en lo que él se ha convertido… sólo en eso… y no me importa el tiempo que me lleve conquistarla por completo… sólo sé que me siento feliz como jamás me había sentido…"_

Pasó las hojas, hasta que vio un cambio en la forma de escribir…

_"¡MALDITA SEAS ELIZA LIGAN!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO?... ENSUCIAR ASÍ EL NOMBRE DE CANDY Y EL MÍO… Y HACER QUE LA EXPULSEN… LA HERMANA GREY NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR NUESTRAS EXPLICACIONES… ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!... ¡MALDITA SEAS UNA Y MIL VECES!... ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE!... ¡¿Y TE DICES SER TODA 'UNA DAMA'?... ¡TE MERECES EL INSULTO QUE HICE FRENTE A TODOS LOS 'DISTINGUIDOS' ALUMNOS DEL COLEGIO… ESO Y MÁS!... ¡ARCHIBALD ESTÁ CONVENCIDO DE QUE ALGO MALO LE HE HECHO… PARA QUE LA HABÍA CITADO TAN TARDE!… VINO HECHO UNA FURIA, TAN PRONTO COMO ABRÍ LA PUERTA SE AVALANZÓ CON UN GOLPE… LE PREGUNTÉ POR CANDY… ME DIJO QUE GRACIAS A MI ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS… YO NO SUPE QUE HACER… ÉL COMENZÓ A GRITARME… ALISTEAR LO DETENÍA CON DIFICULTAD…__ LES DIJE QUE NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA, VIERON LA NOTA Y RECONOCIERON LA LETRA DE ELIZA… YO INTENTABA PENSAR LO QUE HARÍA, PERO ARCHIE ESTABA TAN FUERA DE SI QUE LES GRITÉ QUE ME DEJARAN SOLO… ARCHIE ME MIRABA FURIOSO, ME GRITABA QUE SI NO ME IMPORTABA… STEAR LO SACÓ A EMPUJONES Y ME DIJO QUE ENTENDIERA A SU HERMANO, QUE ELLA HABÍA SUFRIDO MUCHO… POR ESO LA PROTEGÍAN… pensé que a pesar de ser huérfana, ella veía la vida con optimismo, por eso la amábamos… su forma de ver las cosas y a las personas, me hacía olvidar su condición de huérfana… nadie podría adivinarlo al verla siempre tan sonriente… feliz… ¡¿QUÉ HECHO?... ¡VIVO PROTEGIDO POR EL APELLIDO DE MI PADRE, A COSTA DE SUS DONACIONES!… ¡A PESAR DE ODIARLO!…Y QUIEN NO QUISO AYUDARME POR ESTA VEZ… ¡INCLUSO SE ATREVIÓ A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA!… LO ODIÉ MÁS QUE NUNCA… FUI A LA CELDA DONDE LA TIENEN ENCERRADA… NO SABÍA QUE HACER… ¡¿QUÉ HACER?... ¡SÉ LO QUE DEBO HACER!… ¡PERO TENGO MIEDO!...¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿QUÉ HACER?... así que comencé a tocar para ella la armónica… para que supiera que estaba con ella, para consolarme a mí mismo… a pesar de todo se preocupó porque estuviera castigado… le dije que mandaba al diablo el castigo… a pesar de lo grueso de la puerta, la escuché reír suavemente… le dije que conservara siempre esa risa, aun en situaciones difíciles… dijo que trataría… No sabe lo reconfortante que fueron para mí esas breves palabras… Tenía que tomar una decisión… quizá la más importante de toda mi vida… no me fui de ahí hasta que amaneció… necesitaba empaparme de su fortaleza, de su alegría, de su esencia, para tomar valor… para decidir lo que haría… por ella… sólo por ella… __¡ESTÁ BIEN!... YA HE TOMADO UNA DESICIÓN… fui a hablar con la Hermana Grey… no quiso escuchar, que caímos en una sucia trampa… le entregué la nota que recibí, pero tenía que atenerse al severo reglamento, ya que todos los alumnos sabían lo sucedido y quedaba entredicho el prestigio del colegio y sus normas estrictas, así que tenía que ser castigada expulsándola… Le propuse que yo me iría en el lugar de Candy o nos expulsara a ambos… ella se asustó, no podía expulsar a un Grandchester… le dije que ya había hablado con mi padre, así que no tendría problemas… Me despedí de los Cornwell, me siento afortunado de haberlos conocido bien y considerarlos mis amigos… Les pedí que cuidaran de ella… Alistair pareció percatarse de que algo extraño sucedía, pero no dijo nada… Solo sugirió que sería un buen inventor al estrecharnos las manos… __Albert… ¿Cómo despedirme de él?… En su última carta a Candy le decía que estaba en África… África… me gustaría poder ir a buscarlo… tal vez fuéramos buenos juntos en las peleas… y me aconsejara como sabe hacerlo… espero que alguna vez puédamos volver a vernos… él mejor que nadie podría comprenderme… entendería lo que estoy haciendo por ella… por su bien… __Preparé un equipaje ligero… le escribí una breve nota, con la esperanza de que sus primos la encontraran o ella, es tan entrometida que lo primero que haría sería buscarme en mi habitación, en cuanto supiera que la perdonaron, para saber si yo estoy bien… siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que ella misma... si tan solo me quedara un momento más… despedirme de ella… Tenía que irme de inmediato o si no… no resistiría las ganas de raptarla e irnos juntos a América… '¿Qué diría la nobleza del descarriado hijo del Duque de Grandchester?... serían la comidilla de la corte'… Vendí el auto para comprar el pasaje… no quiero más dinero del Duque… Esa misma noche partí de Inglaterra… Quería hacer realidad mi sueño… no me importaba arruinar el nombre de los Grandchester… ya no lo era… Lucharía por labrarme un mejor futuro que el que podría tener como 'Lord'… ser el mejor Actor de Broadway… mejor que Eleanor Baker… No le pediré ayuda a ella… Tengo que hacer esto solo… Lo haría sólo por Candy y por mí… Ella es mi musa… ella me alentó a hacer realidad mi sueño cuando todo el mundo me creía de lo peor y sin ningún futuro… y cuando tenga una fortuna, iré por ella a Londres y nos casaremos… Así tenga que raptarla si alguien se opone… incluso si ella se niega… uummm… dudo mucho que lo haga en cuanto la convenza con mis besos… no permitiré que nadie más la tenga… Lucharé contra lo que sea y quien sea… la perdí esta vez… pero no volverá a pasar… no es definitivo… sólo es un momento en el tiempo infinito… siempre podremos encontrarnos mientras estemos vivos… __Cuando llegué a mi camarote, los ruidos del puerto me hicieron alucinar su voz…Después de todo, nos conocimos en un barco… cuanto la AMO… fui un tonto al no decírselo antes…"_

Rápidamente fue por sus cosas, encontró las cartas escritas por Terrence… _"Así que siempre estuvo enamorado de Candice… William Albert I también… Los Ligan… ¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto?... ¿Qué es eso que ocultaron tan celosamente de todos y que también coincide con los 3?"._ Revolvió entre las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y encontró los diarios de William Albert I, los ojeó hasta encontrar fechas parecidas a las que acababa de leer en las anotaciones de Terrence.

_"Era necesario irme… Terminé la Universidad, me gradué con honores… ¿QÚE MÁS QUIEREN?... HE HECHO LO MEJOR QUE HE PODIDO, LO QUE SE ESPERABA DE MI…PRONTO PERDERÉ MI TOTAL LIBERTAD… así que vine a África… para darme un respiro antes de cumplir mis obligaciones con la familia como 'todo cabeza del Clan Ardley y miembro del parlamento'… Solo espero el día en que pueda presentarme ante toda la familia… Los Ligan me las pagarán todas… todos los malos ratos que le han hecho pasar a mi Pequeña… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... No es propio de un Ardley…__Candy ya no me necesitaba… Era más que obvio que estaba enamorada de Terrence… aunque ambos son un par de tontos ciegos… él la protegería más que yo al estar en el colegio… ¿Por qué a pesar de esto, siento un enorme vacío?... Hay una enfermera muy parecida a ella… se lo diré en mi próxima carta… Siempre pensando en los demás, siempre con una gran sonrisa y tan dedicada… Espero poder olvidarla… Ella jamás me mirará de la forma en que lo hace con Terrence…"_ Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar algo que la sorprendió, se detuvo al leer: _"Pequeña bribona… siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya…_

_Recibí su carta diciendo que abandonaba el Colegio, que tenía que encontrar su camino… y que para ser una dama no se necesitaba estudiar, las acciones son lo que hace a las verdaderas damas y no es la única forma de ser… ¡Te adoro pequeña!... Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de pensar… sincera y liberal… __'Si Claro… vas tras Terrence'… no pude evitar pensar así cuando comencé a leer su carta… ¿Esto es estar Celoso?... No había sentido algo así con las chicas con las que he salido… ¿Será por que son tan superficiales, sin ideas propias y caza fortunas, que nunca me interesé realmente por ellas?... _

_Pasó mucho tiempo sin noticias de ella… me preocupé al saber que se había marchado sin dinero… mandé buscarla por todos lados de Inglaterra, pero nada… seguramente fue capaz de viajar como polizón… tiempo después me llegó una carta desde el Hogar de Pony… contándome su viaje hasta América… ¡POR ESO LA AMO!... Por su independencia, su fuerza de voluntad, determinación y empeño… es imposible no hacerlo… y por ello todos la aman: Alistair, Archibald, Anthony, Terry… Mi Pequeña quiere ser enfermera… No me opongo… en la familia necesitamos de ese entusiasmo e independencia, echar por la borda tradiciones que solo entorpecen nuestro crecimiento como seres humanos, moral e intelectualmente… Ojalá y contagie a los demás con esa energía para que sean algo más provechoso… no me importa que los demás no decidan estudiar carreras relacionadas con los negocios, es más importante lograr la propia satisfacción de lo que se hace por amor y vocación que por la fuerza… Yo no impondré nada a nadie… Bastante tengo yo que hacer algo que detesto desde pequeño… __Aun cuando la Tía Abuela Elroy siempre esté con la misma cantaleta de que repudie a Candy, siempre culpándola de la muerte de Anthony (eso no le hace bien), y ahora con el 'escándalo en el San Pablo' (ya recibí una carta de Candy explicándome las circunstancias… Los Ligar tienen mucho que explicar al respecto), pero no lo haré… Me prometí que la haría feliz…y haré lo que sea porque ella logre serlo… aun cuando yo no esté dentro de su futuro… al menos no de la forma en que yo lo deseo… y no me importa… si ella logra ser feliz al lado de alguien más… yo también lo seré…"_

Dejó a un lado los diarios, le parecía tediosa la tarea a pesar de que amaba leer, estaba desesperada por encontrar la razón de tanto misterio._ "Son tantos años de anotaciones…Y tan poco tiempo para averiguar… ¿Cómo sabremos qué es lo que estamos buscando?... ¿Y si nos saltamos algo importante?... Pero es necesario… para saber que es lo que están ocultando"… _Pensaba mientras los ojeaba y se detenía en donde estaban restos de las hojas arrancadas, sin leer las páginas anteriores o posteriores. Decidió subir al tercer piso para desaburrirse un poco, Terry y Karl le habían contado de las esculturas de los antepasados más importantes de los Ardley y en especial la de William y Candice. Al llegar hasta ellas las miró detenidamente, recordó los recortes guardados cuidadosamente por Terrence. Ver la escultura le daba una extraña sensación, como si realmente estuvieran vivos, especialmente ella. Vio la posición de sus manos y que algo estaba oculto entre ellas. _"Esto será…"_

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que se vieron por última vez. A pesar de estar furioso por lo que su hermana se atrevió a decirle a la chica, se sintió bien. Por primera vez sería completamente sincero con alguien. Era mejor comenzar con ella, después de que le contó todo, ella se fue sin decirle nada. Se lo había dicho a su hermana, estaba dispuesto a remediar todo el mal que había hecho junto a ella. Y no le importaba sacrificarse para ello, si con eso lograba que todos lo perdonaran, especialmente Karl y Louisa. Ya no la ayudaría más. Ella era la responsable de todo. El videoteléfono sonó, inmediatamente fue hasta él, ella lo miraba seria. Hablaron por un momento. Después de cortar la comunicación, él tomó su chaqueta y salió.

- ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?- Escuchó que le gritaba desde el balcón que daba a la entrada.

- ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA…

- ¿VAS A VER A LA TIPA ESA?

- ¿QUÉ MÁS DA SI VOY O NO A VERLA? DEJA DE METERTE EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMÁS…

- TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES… Y A QUIEN SE LO DICES…

- TUS AMENAZAS NO ME IMPORTAN…

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?... NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE PUEDA PASAR…

- YA TE DIJE QUE ME TIENEN SI CUIDADO TUS AMENAZAS… Y HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO CONMIGO NO VUELVAS A CONTAR…

- ¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR!- Gritó desesperada arrojándole cosas, al verlo subir a su auto y arrancar.

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron del Colegio se enteraron que Los Grandchester habían regresado a Nueva York precipitadamente, así como que Alice había ido rumbo a Lakewood para continuar averiguando.

- Es muy interesante la vida de la Tatarabuela, pero… - Comenzó a decir Annie.

- ¿Por qué no comenzamos por las partes antes de las páginas arrancadas?- Finalizó Mandy.

- Pero es que para comprender las cosas es necesario…- Comenzó a decir Andy.

- Lo sabemos, pero es urgente que descubramos que es lo que quiere Alexander…- Dijo Terry pensativa, mientras sostenía la armónica que su hermana encontró.- Supongo que lo que sea tiene que estar en esas hojas perdidas…

- El de Candice pierde páginas meses antes de su boda…- Dijo Karl entrando distraídamente a la biblioteca, mientras revisaba uno.

- ¡¿Qué dices?.- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Hace unos momentos, mi padre sugirió que revisáramos detenidamente las páginas y me di cuenta de que hay un gran vacío hasta días antes de su boda con William…

- Tenemos que ver los de Terrence y el tatarabuelo…- Dijo Mandy.

- No podemos…

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó alarmada Annie.

- Alice está en Lakewood… se llevó los diarios de ambos, sólo nosotros tenemos los de Candice…

- Tenemos que ir inmediatamente por ellos… - Sentenció Andy, apresurándose a salir de ahí.

- Ese es el problema…- Comenzó a decir Patrick.- Nadie puede hacer algo fuera de lo normal…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Dijo Mandy alarmada por sus palabras.

- Esta mañana el Sr. William confirmó que alguien nos mantiene bajo estricta vigilancia… a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia y yo como su mano derecha. Por lo que no podemos hacer nada fuera de lo normal, hasta saber quien está detrás de todo esto…

- Spencer Malfoy…- Dijo Terry escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó Annie.

- Es más que obvio… trabaja para Alexander… ¿Quién más podría proporcionarle los medios para hacerlo?… ¿Quién más está tan interesado como nosotros respecto a Terrence Grandchester y sus secretos?. – Dijo la chica jugueteando con el instrumento.

- ¡Grandioso! – Exclamó Annie exasperada.- Solicitan nuestra ayuda pero hacen lo que quieren y nos atan de manos…

- ¡Oye esa no fue mi idea!… ni siquiera sabía que se habían ido…- Contestó el reclamo Terry alterada por sus palabras.

- Espera… es una idea excelente…- Dijo Mandy más tranquila.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Andy sin comprender.

- ¿De qué forma llegó hasta allá sin que la descubrieran?.- Preguntó suspicazmente Patrick.

- Supongo que se disfrazó… siempre le ha gustado…- Dijo Terry algo molesta.- No entiendo tu punto…

- De esa forma no pueden saber que iremos a ver a alguien a Lakewood, les parecerá una de nuestras visitas habituales a la mansión… y así podremos estar al tanto de sus avances… si Spencer decide venir a husmear por aquí, no podrá encontrar pruebas que le puedan servir en lo que anda investigando… ni de que estuvieron aquí tus padres y tu hermana, para ponernos al tanto de lo que esté intentando hacer Alexander en Inglaterra…

- Supongo que tienen razón.- Dijo Andy, lanzando su chaqueta al sillón.- Si hacemos de momento algo fuera de lo normal, podrían descubrir que Alice está aquí… y eso los alertaría.

- Así es…- Aceptó Karl.- Por lo que tenemos que esperar hasta el fin de semana para hacer algo tan común como ir a descansar a Lakewood.

- Además hay que tener cuidado con las visitas de Malfoy…- Recordó Patrick

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Andy.

- Esta mañana decidió venir y hablar con el Sr. William… no sé que esté planeando, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos…

- Está empeñado en trabajar para él…- Susurró Terry.- Algo está tramando… me parece que no es prudente que le permitan venir… no lo quiero ver aquí…

- Tranquilízate… mi padre no lo permitirá.- Dijo Karl abrazándola.

- Yo… quisiera ir a mi habitación… Disculpen. - Dijo separándose de él, para salir rápidamente de la biblioteca. Karl iba a ir tras ella, pero Andy lo detuvo.

- Es mejor que la dejes un momento a solas…

Tan pronto como entró a la habitación llamó a su hermana, quien la puso al tanto de lo sucedido esa mañana.

_- Es mejor que yo esté lejos de Chicago si Spencer anda merodeando._

- ¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?

_- Bueno… es muy interesante la vida de ambos hombres, y que todo el tiempo girara en torno a Candice…_

- ¿Y?

_- El punto es que supongo que lo que tanto deseamos encontrar está escondido aquí…_

- ¿Qué dices?

_- ¿Qué tal si está escondido en las esculturas?_

- ¿Las has visto?

_- Si… es curioso el detalle de la posición de las manos… especialmente que oculten algo…_

- Creo que necesitamos el permiso de Sir William… especialmente ahora que sabemos que estamos bajo vigilancia…- Terry se estaba esforzando por no explotar.- ¡Rayos!...

_- Sé que esto es frustrante, pero debemos tener paciencia…_

- Paciencia… - Se burló.

_- Aunque lo dudes… no te preocupes, ya nadie permitirá que vuelvas a estar sola… Especialmente ese dulce chico que está contigo…_- Se burló Alice, con una mirada significativamente penetrante que Terry fingió no comprender.

- Karl solo…

_- Si si si,... sólo es tu "amigo"… lo entiendo, un amigo demasiado cercano que haría lo que fuera por ti…_

- No sabes lo que dices… nos vemos el fin de semana…

_- Claro.- _Al cortar la comunicación, escuchó unos pasos lentos.

- Alice… ¿Estás ahí? - Llamó desde afuera. Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta, la abuela de los Ardley, la había ido a buscar.- Te he mandado llamar para que vengas a tomar el té conmigo…

- Yo lo siento… No quise causarle molestias al hacerla caminar tanto…

- No te preocupes, me fascina estar en movimiento constante, no creas que por ser una anciana, no pueda hacer algunas cosas… - Se detuvieron ante un ventanal y le mostró el bosquecillo cercano.- Sólo si tuviera unos años menos, te lo demostraría al subir uno de esos árboles…

- ¿Usted? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

- Claro… yo les enseñé a todos a hacerlo…- Alice comenzó a reír.

- Discúlpeme… es solo que me parece increíble…

- Bueno, ha sido una tradición en la familia… es una forma de convivir con las nuevas generaciones… y muy benéfico…

- Ya lo creo… mi hermana ha tenido esa misma costumbre, y se convirtió en una excelente gimnasta…- Había salido llevando aun en las manos uno de los diarios.

- Ese libro… ¿Es uno de los diarios de los Ardley?

- Hoo… si, lo siento mucho… si…

- No te preocupes… mi hijo me comentó algo respecto a lo que estabas haciendo… Es solo que nunca pudimos abrirlos… nunca pudimos encontrar las llaves…

- Lo sé… y aunque me avergüenza decirlo, fue mi hermana quien logró abrirlos…

- Es muy especial esa chiquilla.

- Ya lo creo…

- Cuéntame que es lo que has leído hasta el momento respecto a ellos, mientras tomamos el Té. ¿Te parece bien?.- Dijo la abuela mientras le sonreía.

* * *

"¡_QUISIERA MORIR!… ¡YA NADA VALE LA PENA!… ESTO ME DESGARRA POR COMPLETO EL CORAZÓN… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?... SI ESTO IBA A TERMINAR ASÍ, NO DEBIÓ HABERME HECHO VENIR… ¡NUNCA DEBIÓ ESCRIBIRME E INVITARME A NUEVA YORK!… NO DEBIÓ… NO… DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO Y QUE ÉL ME OCULTÓ… ¡¿POR QUÉ SE PORTÓ TAN CRUEL CONMIGO?... ¿ES QUE A PESAR DEL TIEMPO, NO CONFÍABA EN MÍ?... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HUBO ENTRE NOSOTROS?... __Siempre podremos encontrarnos mientras estemos vivos… fue lo que una persona me dijo cuando lo fui a buscar al puerto, después de leer su breve nota de despedida… pero ahora… ahora ya no será así… Ella fue la elegida sin que él me dijera nada… Es… es mejor así… Susana no se lo merece… ella es egoísta… ella no lo ama… ¡NO PUEDE AMARLO MÁS QUE YO!... SI SE QUISO SUICIDAR ES UNA EGOÍSTA… PORQUE SÓLO LO HARÍA SUFRIR MÁS… De hecho, lo hizo… lo atrapó… Tuve que fingir… fingir que aceptaba las cosas… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHÉ POR ÉL?... Es simple… me dio lástima Susana Marlowe…Quien recurre a sucias tretas para obtener lo que quiere… ahora pienso que ella me lo negó en la gira que hizo por Chicago… Pues él estaba esperándome en el Hospital Santa Juana, mientras yo lo buscaba por todos los hoteles de Chicago… Por primera vez me sentí frustrada… Que poca cosa se siente, si lo quiere obligar a casarse con ella como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida… ¡ESO NO ES AMOR!… Amor es darle la plena libertad, de ser él… permitir que tome la decisión correcta y aceptar lo que tenga que venir… debe darle tiempo para decidir las cosas… no comprende que lo está destrozando… por eso estaba tan distraído… tan distante… Sé que no es su fuerte ser tan expresivo, pero esto era diferente… ¡DIOS MÍO… LO AMO DEMACIADO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SE LO DIJE… NI SIQUIERA AHORA QUE LO HE PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE?... si tan solo pudiéramos ser amigos los tres… pero es imposible… Yo no quise obligarlo a elegir… no es el momento, él está tan confundido… como yo… Me despedí de ella… se veía demasiado frágil… (¡Vaya que es una excelente actriz!)… le dije que me iría, ella dijo que él me quería a mí (¿Sabrá la diferencia entre querer y amar?), salí de su habitación… ¡NO SABÍA QUE HACER!… Recordaba su mirada en el techo del Hospital… No la había podido descifrar aún, cuando la llevaba a su habitación, después de que le salvé la vida… mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, cuando escuché su voz…quería llevarme a la estación…' yo me negué, pero él insistió… así que le dije que sólo… solo haría las cosas más difíciles… No quise mirarlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía perdería el valor para lo que iba a hacer… pasé a su lado, con tristeza comencé a bajar las escaleras, de pronto sentí que me toma bruscamente del brazo. Insistió con ese tono que no admite discusión alguna… ¡NOOO!… le dije soltándome con brusquedad y comencé a bajar rápidamente los escalones, lo escuchaba atrás de mi, no me gustaba sentir tanta angustia, pero… yo, quería huir, para que no viera cuanto lo amaba. __Las escaleras parecían interminables.__Logró acortar la distancia fácilmente, y repentinamente sentí sus fuertes brazos atraparme, no tuve forma de escapar de su firme abrazo. Me sentí muy consciente de que mi cuerpo temblaba cuando él me atrapó por la cintura, jalándome hacia el suyo… pude sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaba como una roca contra mi espalda. Susurró mi nombre suavemente al oído, casi suplicando pedía lo imposible en ese momento.__Lo sentí reclinado sobre mí, enterrando la cara en mis cabellos, de un modo en que podía sentir su rostro sobre la piel de mi nuca. Una gruesa gota de un cálido líquido calló sobre mi cuello, supe entonces que había sido una lágrima que él había derramado. ¡Él lloraba…! Su orgullo característico había desaparecido. Sentí mi corazón como se quebraba en mil pedazos, 'Mi amor…Te amo, pero... separarnos... separarnos así… Si me vuelvo ahora...si lo encaro ahora, nunca podré renunciar a él… y necesita estar tranquilo… sin presiones para decidir lo correcto… No debo estar aquí… No tengo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y abandonarlo así… Tendré que irme sin mirarlo una vez más...__' __Entonces el agarre de sus brazos en mi cintura, perdió fuerza y supe que él finalmente había renunciado… Ya había tomado su decisión… Me pidió, casi exigiéndome que fuera feliz…__'Tengo que ser fuerte… por los dos… por nuestro amor… mirar adelante… siempre adelante…' pensé, entonces tomando aire, inmediatamente reuní el coraje para decirle audiblemente que él también…__Volví la cabeza suavemente para dirigirme a él por última vez, pero traté de mantener la mirada fija en un punto perdido de las escaleras sin poder mirarle a los ojos una vez más, sonriendo ligeramente, para que supiera que todo estaba bien y que cumpliría mi promesa. Supe que Él necesitaba verme fuerte para serlo también… Finalmente, no pude resistir más y me volví para dirigirme a la salida, hacia la gélida y oscura noche, afuera de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás... Sentí tanta angustia, tanto dolor, quería volver sobre mis pasos, y decirle que me equivoqué, estar nuevamente en sus brazos y no separarnos jamás… Pero… me sentía tan aturdida…Tan sola… se volvía a abrir ese vacío que existía en mi, cuando Anthony murió… y Albert… Albert estaba demasiado lejos, en Chicago… Yo no quería preocuparlo… bastante tenía con su amnesia como para lidiar también con mi dolor… Antes de irme definitivamente, me detuve en la acera, cerca de un árbol que me cubría a la vista de todos y miré por última vez el lugar durante bastante tiempo para dejar fluir por fin mis lágrimas antes de partir para siempre de Nueva York, en una ventana pude ver una sombra confusa, que parecía mirar al exterior… No pude evitar un suspiro… 'Adios Terry… mi amor'… comencé a cubrirme bien y me alejé caminando de ese lugar, en medio del viento frío y la nieve… para siempre…_

_Camino a Chicago pude sentirme afiebrada… no podía evitar los dolorosos recuerdos que daban vuelta en mi cabeza, cedí mi lugar y no supe como abrí una puerta del vagón… No quería sentir más este dolor… Por primera vez sentí que quería morir… Todas las personas que amaba siempre sufrían por mi causa… recuerdo haber gritado el nombre de Terry al exterior… sentí las fuertes ráfagas del viento helado… y ya no supe más de mi, hasta que desperté en Chicago, en la residencia de los Ardley y con la triste noticia de que Stear había partido a la guerra como voluntario… La Tía Abuela Elroy, llegó para culparme de su partida y de la muerte de Anthony… mi entrada a la familia solo había traído desgracias__ (Sentí que esta vez tenía razón… y no sólo a los Ardley… ahora a Terrence Grandchester), Archie quiso defenderme de sus palabras tan crueles, así que pedí que me llevaran al Departamento donde vivo con Albert, después de todo, yo misma había pedido que se me repudiara como hija adoptiva de los Ardley… Albert se encargó de todo… cuando los chicos se fueron él rápidamente comprendió que algo había pasado… cuando iba hacia mi habitación, me encontró en la puerta de la misma y… le conté todo... me escuchó mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos para consolarme… finalmente me dijo que Terry me amó por ser como era… que jamás olvidara eso, pronto pasaría y estaría bien… Revisó mi temperatura y me dijo que la fiebre había cedido, que necesitaba descansar en lo que él me preparaba algo de comer… Albert… Albert… siempre ha estado ahí para mi… siempre con las palabras correctas para darme ánimos en el momento preciso… ¿Qué haría si no estuviera a mi lado?... aún ahora que tiene amnesia… eso no ha cambiado de él… es su esencia esté donde esté… él jamás cambiará… espero que siempre sea así… que esté a mi lado cuando más lo necesite…"_

Karl se sentía extraño, casi como si sintiera suya la angustia y el dolor que transmitía su tatarabuela. Reflexionó respecto a Antonia y Terry… Casi podría decir que su historia se parecía a la de la tatarabuela, sus memorias le recordaron los extraños sueños que lo perseguían… reflexionó un poco, sorprendido recordó que hacía poco tiempo que había dejado de tenerlos. _"¿Desde cuando?"_ Miró a Terry hacer los deberes del colegio, no quería perderla a ella también. Haría todo lo que fuera posible para ayudarla. Pasó las páginas para continuar leyendo.

_"Por más que quiera no puedo escapar al poder e influencia que tienen los Ardley…__ Nunca fui consciente de esto, ahora sé la magnitud de ello… Días después de que se reunieron todos en el Hogar de Pony, Albert me preguntó que qué haría de ahora en adelante, no supe que contestarle… continué mi trabajo con el Dr. Martin y después recibí una carta aceptándome de nuevo en el Hospital Santa Juana… Albert me visitaba todos los días después de ir a la oficina… a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones, siempre encuentra un momento para estar conmigo… e insistir en que lo acompañe a la mansión, después de todo la Tía Abuela ha decidido perdonarme, después de saber que todo este tiempo yo estuve cuidando del Tío Abuelo William sin saberlo y que gracias a ello, él pudo recuperar la memoria justo a tiempo para ser presentado como cabeza de los Ardley… Yo insisto en estar en mi pequeño apartamento… __Además… No siempre podrá protegerme de mí misma… La lucha constante entre mi mente y mi corazón… Es algo que solo yo tengo que hacer… Pese a lo que haya ocurrido, no puedo evitar pensar en… él… por lo que evito leer las noticias de sociales o espectáculos, después de su regreso al teatro… __He decidido ir como enfermera voluntaria al frente… Escapar de la constante vigilancia de Albert con relación a mi estado de ánimo… estoy bien… solo… solo necesito estar lejos… muy lejos… de todos, donde mis servicios sean necesarios y me permitan ayudar tanto como pueda a los demás… tal vez de esa forma sane por completo mi corazón… Al saber que soy necesaria para otras personas… que hay algo más importante por lo que hay que luchar y vivir… Apenas desembarqué en Francia, se asignaron los puestos, me sorprendió que no voy al frente de batalla a los hospitales móviles… tengo que estar en un Hospital en París… Esto es obra de Albert… Seguramente no permitirá que otro miembro más muera como Stear… ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto tan rápido?... Si decidí no usar el apellido Ardley… De cualquier forma no podré hacer mucho por todos aquellos que sufren en el frente… ahí es donde más necesitan servicios médicos… donde más se necesitan a las enfermeras… ¿Cómo puede detener mis deberes de enfermera?..._

- ¿Ella fue al frente? ¿Estuvo en la 1ª. Guerra Mundial?... - Preguntó Annie sorprendida tiempo después.

- Al parecer aunque lo intentó, lo más cerca que estuvo fue lejos de cualquier trinchera…

- Esas accines suenan tan locas… como querer suicidarse…- afirmó Patrick.

- Eso era lo que quería…- Sentenció Mandy.

- ¿Estás loca?.- Dijo molesta Terry.

- Son sus palabras… estaba tan herida… - Enfatizó Andy ojeando el diario.- ¿Qué otra razón tenía para irse sin decir nada a nadie…

- Pero William…- Comenzó a decir Annie quitándole el libro de las manos.

- Hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitar que hiciera cualquier tontería… Ella tenía que volver a encontrase, ser como era antes de Terrence, antes de Anthony…- Dijo Patrick. Terry tomó el diario para continuar revisando las páginas.- No puede ser…- Exclamó de una forma que todos se asustaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Patrick.

- Terrence… estuvo también en el frente… - Señaló una línea donde el nombre saltaba a la vista.

- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó Annie.

_"…Había sido una batalla muy dura, las camillas con heridos llegaban sin cesar… ya no teníamos lugares disponibles, por lo que comenzamos a revisar la gravedad de ellos, y a catalogarlos de forma que le diéramos prioridad a los más graves… Michael daba órdenes a todas, yo me sentía muy aturdida, extrañamente nerviosa… jamás había escuchado tantos hombres quejarse de dolor, me sentía tan aterrada…__y agotada… pero era mi trabajo, por eso estaba ahí… esa es mi misión como enfermera… Frannie me lo recordó, me hizo reaccionar, así que trabajamos sin descanso alguno… hasta la mañana siguiente, entonces Michael me dijo que fuera a descansar y comer algo… No quería hacerlo, le dije que aún había trabajo por hacer… Él insistió diciendo que ya había pasado lo peor, me sentí un poco mareada, no supe lo que pasó conmigo… desperté en una cama, al lado de la habitación, escuchaba a un hombre que se quejaba con mucho dolor, me incorporé a ver que le pasaba, su rostro estaba cubierto parcialmente, Frannie se acercó a mi, diciendo que tenía algunas quemaduras y una herida de bala, me dijo que estaría bajo mi cuidado ya que era un paciente muy difícil, por su forma de comportarse durante las curaciones, iba a necesitar de mucha paciencia… había estado expuesto a los gases por largo tiempo, pero afortunadamente no lo suficiente para morir, era probable que por el momento no pudiera ver, me entregó su expediente… no lo podía creer: __**TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER**…__'¡NOOO!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!…¡ESTO ES UN GRAVE ERROR!... ¡ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUÍ!… ¡TIENE QUE CUIDAR DE SUSANA!… ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA'…pensaba asustada una y otra vez… pero no… Terry estaba aquí, a mi lado… nuevamente una mala jugada del destino… No quería ni hablar… no quería que reconociera mi voz, a mí misma… pedí un cambio… Michael insistió en saber la razón… no pude evitarlo y le conté todo… Dijo que por el momento no podía hacerlo, pero en cuanto hubiera alguna de las demás enfermeras disponible, lo haría como favor especial… Mientras estuve junto a él, trataba de hablar lo menos posible… por suerte estaba bajo fuertes sedantes, así que no podría reconocerme… una parte de mi quería gritar de emoción, abrazarlo y… besarlo, sin importar nada… La otra no quería interferir con las decisiones que hubiera tomado… Estaba totalmente furiosa con Terrence G. Grandchester… ¡QUERÍA GOLPEARLO, NO ME IMPORTABA QUE ESTUVIERA HERIDO QUERÍA MATARLO YO MISMA, GRITARLE PARA QUE REACCIONARA!... ¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE… IRRESPONSABLE!... ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PROMESA QUE HICIMOS ESE DÍA?… ¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HUYENDO?... ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?... ¡¿QUIERES HACER SUFRIR A SUSANA COMO ELLA LO HIZO CONTIGO?... ¡¿A CASO QUIERES CASTIGARME A MI?... ¡TE ODIO POR SER TAN COBARDE!... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HOMBRE DEL QUE ME ENAMORÉ?... ¡ESTO NO ERES TÚ!… ¡ÉSTE NO ES TU LUGAR!… ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PERSEGUIRME COMO UNA MALDICIÓN?... ¡TE SIGO AMANDO!… JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE HACERLO… PERO ESTO NO PUEDE SER… NUESTRO TIEMPO SE TERMINÓ…YA NO MAS..." _

Todos se quedaron mudos.

- ¿Hay algo más al respecto?...- Preguntó incrédulo Andy. Terry revisaba las páginas donde estuviera escrito el nombre de Terrence.

- Al parecer si…

- Es decir, que a pesar de todo no se quiso separar de él…- Mencionó Patrick mientras analizaba las cosas. Karl estaba mudo.

- No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que puede interesarle a Alexander de todo esto?.- Preguntó Annie.

- ¿En qué año se casó Candice? Tu hermana mencionó algo de unos recortes...- Preguntó Karl a Terry.

- Me parece que en 1920… - Respondió con cautela. Lo miró a los ojos.

- Bueno, no creo que tenga nada que ver esto… todavía hablan de la guerra y…- Titubeó Karl, Terry lo ayudó.

- Ésta terminó en 1918…

- ¿Hay algo respecto a su boda en ese diario?.- Preguntó Mandy. Karl y Terry lo revisaban.- No, las fechas continúan siendo de la época de la guerra…

- Encontré algo…- Dijo Annie. Se acercaron a ella.- En este diario no tiene cierta cantidad de páginas…- Se los mostró.- Pero después hay anotaciones… con fechas de 1920…

_"Albert siempre ha sido gentil conmigo… dice que ya es tiempo de que rehaga mi vida… él me ha confesado que me ama… desde que lo vi en la Colina de Pony… desde que me encontró en la cascada… desde siempre… siempre ha deseado verme feliz, por eso se hizo a un lado cuando… cuando se dio cuenta de mi amor por Terrence__ Grandchester… Pero ahora no hay nadie en mi vida, me pide que le dé la oportunidad de estar en ella de la forma en que entraron Anthony y…quien aun me duele… mencionar o ver su nombre… __Esto me confunde… yo siempre soñaba con el Príncipe de la Colina y él siempre ha estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas… no sé… no estoy segura absolutamente de nada… Tengo miedo a abrir mi corazón de nuevo… se lo dije, no le voy a volver a mentir respecto a mis sentimientos… No quiero sufrir de nuevo por él… no quiero pasar por lo mismo… sin querer, le di mi corazón por completo solo a una persona… y no sé si vuelva a regresar a mi… Albert solo pide una cosa: que le permita que me demuestre su amor… que él logrará sanar mi corazón y entonces podremos casarnos… ¡CASARNOS!… son palabras mayores… es una entrega total… física y espiritual… no me siento preparada para ello… siempre ha sido para mí mi mejor amigo… verlo como hombre… no dudo que es atractivo y su carácter mucho más seductor, pero es extraño lo que siento solo de pensarlo… Pienso que se merece a alguien más… a su altura… Pero a él eso no le importa… Además, no necesita demostrarme cuanto me ama, siempre lo ha hecho… sólo que yo he sido una ciega y tonta… Albert… Además, no quiero ser la causante de otra desgracia en la familia… como decía la Tía Abuela… __Lo siento mucho pero… me iré… en el Hospital Santa Juana están enviando a un curso fuera de Chicago, para terminar pronto mis estudios… nuevamente necesito tiempo… alejarme, para pensar las cosas… Me inscribí sin ver a dónde era el curso… Cuando lo supe, no pude ya hacer nada, nos habían sorteado… iré a Nueva York… ¡NO DE NUEVO!... 'Tranquilízate Candy', me dijo Albert… 'La Ciudad ha crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo viste, es imposible que puedas encontrarlo… Además es una estrella muy famosa… Y su esposa lo cuida muy bien… Solo es necesario analizar bien las cosas para evitar que te moleste, no te preocupes yo te protegeré… siempre', Lo miré, lo conozco muy bien, no puede ya ocultarme nada, supongo que siente cierto recelo al dejarme ir allá sola, pero acepta las cosas porque prometió que nunca evitaría que yo tomara mis propias decisiones y las respetaría… así que le pedí el tiempo suficiente para pensar… en su propuesta… Tal vez después de todo aprenda a amarlo… ¿O es que ya lo amo?... ¿Terrence Grandchester… es sólo un recuerdo agridulce de nuestra época del colegio… de algo que jamás pudo ser?"_

_

* * *

_

"Llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar… todo es desolador, tienes que estar cubierto todo el tiempo, vigilando con cuidado cada actividad en la trinchera contraria… por más que deseo morir

_ 'por mi patria y por la libertad'… JA… soy un muerto en vida… sin ella… sin mi musa… Las palabras de Albert resuenan en mi cabeza, llamándonos cobardes por no luchar... y defender nuestro amor… ¡MALDICIÓN!... No lo entiende… debo cumplir con mi deber… es más fuerte el honor de un Noble Inglés, debo demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy un hombre de palabra… no voy a escapar a las consecuencias de mis actos… aun cuando no ame a Susana… __Deseo tanto que una bala enemiga de directo en mi corazón, y completar mi muerte… Creo que Albert entiende también lo que siento… como hace mucho tiempo lo dije, es imposible que alguien conozca a Candy y no termine amándola por completo… Espero que la sepa cuidar… Ahora que yo ya no podré estar nunca más a su lado…"_

Pasó las hojas, su tatarabuelo relataba con extrema crudeza todas sus experiencias en el frente, donde parecía que solo había ido para morir, de una forma tan sutil para que no se le tomara de cobarde, después de todo sería un honor para su familia. _"Un suicida en potencia."_

_"Fui herido de gravedad cuando nos atacaron a la media noche, la trinchera se incendió, no me importó la herida, ayudé a cubrir la retirada de lo__s demás, a sacar a los heridos… 'Bendita muerte, por fin llegas, te he esperado por mucho tiempo'… Morir como un maldito héroe… la más grande gloria para el Ducado de Grandchester, para quienes siempre fui el 'Bastardo'… la forma perfecta de encubrir mis más crudas intenciones… para Susana todo un héroe, el orgullo que sentirá la arpía de su madre 'Tu prometido fue reconocido con honores y condecorado por su valor'… Candy… MI Candy… ¿Qué dirías?... Te sentirías muy orgullosa de mi?... no… ella no sentirá orgullo ni alegría… Simple y llanamente se preguntará ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué fue de nuestra promesa de ser felices?… Lo siento mucho, pecosa pero no tengo tu fortaleza, no merezco que me ames… sólo soy un farsante… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?... __Estaba pensando en esto cuando cayeron los gases… no supe cuanto tiempo estuve expuesto, con trabajos cerré los ojos… todo era confuso, de pronto sentí varias partes de mi uniforme arder… y perdí el sentido… No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo oía voces dando ordenes, gritos de dolor tan angustiosos, que no me percaté de que eran míos, mientras intentaban curar mis heridas… exigía que me dejaran ver, pero todo estaba oscuro, solo oía que me decían que me tranquilizara, hasta que alguien me puso una inyección y todo quedó en penumbras…_

_'¿Habré muerto y los ángeles me cuidan?... ¿Estaré alucinando?' pensé en cuanto escuché una dulce voz que conversaba con otra con acento francés… Yo llamaba a la enfermera… su voz me recordaba tanto a Candy…aunque tenía un leve timbre diferente… Pero tan diferente al de mi Dulce Pecosa… esta chica siempre tratándome duramente… nunca me llamaba por mi nombre y nunca quiso darme el suyo, ni siquiera para ponerle una queja… siempre me llamaba por mi rango… '¿SE PORTARÁ COMO TODO UN PATÁN ESTE DÍA SARGENTO… O ESTA VEZ TENDREMOS EL HONOR DE VERLO COMPORTASE CIVILIZADAMENTE?'… Deseaba tanto poder ver al monstruo que me habían asignado para cuidarme… pasó mucho hasta que pude distinguir entre las sombras de nuevo y mis quemaduras sanaban lentamente… ¡Y por fin pude ver a mi verdugo!… tuve que fingir que continuaba ciego… mi único verdugo… nada más y nada menos que mi dulce ángel, el hada del San Pablo, mi enfermera de Chicago… debía contenerme para no abrazarla cada vez que me ayudaba, para no besarla… su voz es inconfundible… Que cambiada está… Es curioso, ves más claramente las cosas al ser ciego, que cuando puedes ver, porque nadie puede fingir por completo un gesto o el tono de voz ante ti cuando creen que no los ves… y ella… finge que no me conoce… lo mismo hace con su voz, para que yo no sepa que es mi musa… Es sumamente dura conmigo… Lo sabía… sólo ella me reprocharía el que haya venido a la guerra… Lo que más detesto, es la forma en que ese 'Franchute' se acerca a ella, la forma en que la mira y le habla… Quisiera levantarme y darle una pequeña lección… ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse a MI chica?... Pero olvido todo en cuanto ella se acerca, y a pesar de su rigidez hacia mi… me parece sentir la delicadeza y dedicación con que me cuida… quiero creer que sólo es así conmigo, porque de lo contrario, golpearía a cualquiera de los soldados que están a mi alrededor, si pensaran de la misma forma que yo lo hago sobre ella… Me muero por abrazarla, besarla… raptarla para hacerla mía… y no separarnos jamás… y mandar al diablo a Susana Marlowe y a su madre… no me importaría que de nuevo me abofeteara, por que sabré que aun me ama…_

Pasó de nuevo las páginas hasta que encontró algo:

_"No sabía hasta que punto podría verla tan furiosa…__ Ella lo ignora, pero eso me excita… siempre había sido así… por eso disfrutaba de cada encuentro con ella, cada batalla verbal… La fiereza con la que me mira, me seduce por completo… pierdo todo raciocinio cuando lo hace… Pero ahora si creo que la he perdido… __¡SOY UN IDIOTA!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ARMÉ DE VALOR PARA ENCARARLA ANTES… EXPLICARLE LAS COSAS?... Ahora ya descubrió mi treta… me odia… y ya nunca más podré tenerla tan cerca de mi… ni podré aclarar las cosas… __Ayer todo el mundo salió a las calles a festejar el fin de la Guerra, entró corriendo muy alegre para comunicarlo a todos en la sala, e inmediatamente me invitó a salir, después de rechazar la invitación de 'Michael' algo cortante… debió pasar algo entre ellos (bueno, eso le quita puntos para acercarse con otras intenciones a MI Pecosa)… únicamente me dijo que le agradaba el 'Franchute' sólo como amigo… Insistí en saber más respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ella fue tan evasiva y dura… No insistí más… Me describía emocionada todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, discretamente admiraba sus sonrisas, sus expresiones, sus movimientos todo respecto a ella me parecía sensual (es tan duro para mi mantener el control a su lado)… por la noche estábamos cerca de la Torre Eiffel, disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales… Me describía las formas de ellos… los colores… y después, silencio… era como esa vez que estábamos solos en la Villa de Escocia, sin hablar… Estábamos en la ciudad más romántica del mundo… ¿Qué más podría hacer?... No pude evitarlo, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé apasionadamente… la sorprendí tanto de nuevo, que por un momento no respondió… temí que nuevamente me fuera a abofetear, por lo que profundicé más mi exploración en su boca… pero después, fue correspondiendo, incluso se atrevió a acariciarme… No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, nuestras respiraciones se hicieron irregulares, yo no podía detenerme esta vez… definitivamente no quería hacerlo, meses de estar a su lado, soportando la tortura de estar junto a ella, de tener contacto como jamás lo habíamos tenido… sus cuidados… sentía como se estaba rindiendo ante mi… como subía la intensidad de nuestras caricias… Solo dije: TE AMO CANDY… Un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y otro en la entrepierna, me derribaron por completo… apenas si podía abrir los ojos, la vi… furiosa… sonrojada y su respiración agitada… _

_- '¡¿COMO TE ATREVES… TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER?... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?…¡TE HAS APROVECHADO TODO ÉSTE TIEMPO!... ¡MLADITO EMBUSTERO!... ¡¿DESDE CUANDO… TU?... ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS… FINGIENDO?... (La veía temblar de ira) ¡MICHAEL TENÍA RAZÓN!… ¡ERES UN MALDITO EMBUSTERO!… ¡TE ODIO!... ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?'... se echó a correr por el parque._

_- ¡ESPERA CANDYYYY!…La llamé, con trabajos me incorporé y fui tras ella, ¿porqué siempre tengo que ir tras ella, dejarla que decida las cosas sin escucharme, ni tomarme en cuenta?... La alcancé, y al abrazarla por la cintura ella se detuvo, pero esta vez luchó con todas sus fuerzas por librarse de mi, mientras me gritaba…_

_- ¡SIGUES SIENDO EL MALDITO CHICO MALCRIADO DEL COLEGIO!... ¡NO ERES UN HOMBRE!... ¡NO ERES EL HOMBRE DEL QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME ENAMORÉ!... ¡ERES UN COBARDE… UN IRRESPONSABLE… Y… Y YA NO TE AMO!... Me dio un pisotón, un empujón y escapó de mí… '¡¿QUIÉN SE HA ROBADO A MI PECOSA?... No creí que escucharía eso de ella… no es cierto lo que dijo… sólo estaba molesta…' Sentí un terrible vacío… esto duele demasiado… Pero me correspondió el beso... Esta vez si lo hizo… La busqué por todos lados, pero nada, supuse que estaba ya en el Hospital así que regresé, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarla, por lo que me fui a mi cama… pero no pude dormir. A la mañana siguiente fui a buscarla, pero me dijeron que se había ido en el primer transporte que la llevaría al puerto… Iba a ir a buscarla, pero el Franchute me detuvo… _

_- Si de vegdad la amas, déjala… ella debe sabeg cuando te pegdonagá lo que hiciste… _

_- ¡YO NO LE HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! - Le dije furioso y dispuesto a golpearlo para quitarlo de mi camino, el médico solo sonrió… _

_- La has decepcionado…y eso, es lo más difícil de pegdonag'…_

Alice recordó la llamada de Karl, contándole parte de los fragmentos leídos por ellos; cuando ella leyó los pasajes descritos por Terrence sentía unos escalofríos terribles. Era muy tormentosa su vida, y más desde que se separó de Candice. Notó una parte donde no había páginas, leyó las anteriores.

_"Los giros que tiene el destino… Había discutido con Susana esa mañana… no puedo… no puedo ser paciente con ella, quien siempre está lista con un nuevo chantaje… Quiere un hijo… se lo dije desde el principio, cuando le propuse matrimonio: NO TE AMO__, POR LO TANTO, NO ME PIDAS MÁS QUE MI ATENCIÓN Y DEDICACIÓN A TU SALUD… pero no entiende… es tan buena actriz que incluso a mí ha logrado engañarme… Me dirigí al Parque Central… Fui directamente al Zoológico… me senté frente a la jaula de un simio, saqué la armónica que mi Pecosa me dio, (sentía la terrible necesidad de un cigarrillo), mientras tocaba, recordaba cada instante a su lado en el colegio… Lo que ocasionó una estúpida trampa de una chiquilla caprichosa hace años… pero ya nada tiene solución… Escuché una gran algarabía, dejé de tocar, un grupo de chicas miraban angustiadas hacia un árbol… me acerqué… _

- _¡CANDY! ¡POR FAVOR BAJA DE AHÍ, ES MUY PELIGROSO!'…¿Qué diablos fue eso que escuché?... _

- _Ya casi lo tengo, esto no es nada, cuando era pequeña aprendí a trepar muy bien, no se preocupen en un momento estoy con ustedes'…- 'No…no, solo estoy alucinando, ella no querría estar aquí, donde podría verme y traerle malos recuerdos… de lo que no pudo ser'…De pronto escuché como se rompía una rama, el grito de pánico de las chicas, corrí para auxiliar a quien fuera… logré atraparla, al abrir los ojos, no podía creerlo… Mi Tarzán Pecosa como caída del cielo estaba en mis brazos…¡AQUÍ: EN NUEVA YORK!... '_

_- ¡Vaya, no sabía que un mono se escapó del Zoológico!' Ella me miró primero sorprendida, y después me abofeteó… _

- _LE AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAYA AYUDADO SR. PERO NO TENÍA QUE SER TAN GROSERO… ASÍ QUE CON PERMISO, NOS RETIRAMOS…'- Ella y sus compañeras se comenzaron a alejar… mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… y aun no puede perdonarme… Tenía que hablar con ella… Alcancé a una de las chicas, que tímidamente respondió mis preguntas y tras prometerle un autógrafo a ella y sus amigas (después de reconocerme), accedió a dejarme solo con ella… Cuando vi que se separaron, ella entró a un café, esperé un poco, al entrar la busqué entre la multitud, pero nada… Había desaparecido…¡ESTA VEZ NO!… ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME!… ¡DEJARME HABLAR!… __Salí del lugar rápidamente, noté que del callejón cercano al café, salía un auto con la insignia de los Ardley… pasó a un lado de mí… Albert… y a su lado mi Pecosa… él la tenía abrazada y besaba su frente de una forma que me molestaba… ¿Se escondió de sus compañeras o de mi, para estar con Albert?... Sentí mi sangre hervir… __Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas… Albert… Tenía que asegurarme de que no era verdad que ella… y él… Subí a un taxi, los seguí, se detuvieron en un edificio lujosísimo. Les abrieron las puertas para que bajaran. Cuando entraron me dirigí a ver los nombres: Srita C. W. A. Ella estaba aquí y ya sabía donde vivía, el portero me comentó que la Srita. estaría por un breve tiempo en la ciudad. Estaba por irme cuando escuché que me llamaban, voltee a ver quien era, Albert estaba afuera. Sabía que los había seguido… Qué astuto… Nos saludamos cortésmente. _

- '_¿Qué haces aquí Terrence Grandchester?', preguntó inmediatamente. _

- _Vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre completo…Yo solo quería hablar con una vieja amiga…' _

- _Te pido a nombre de ella, que la dejes en paz… tú eres un hombre casado, lo que menos queremos es perjudicar tu reputación y la de Candy'…_

- _Por favor Albert, permíteme hablar con ella es todo lo que pido' _

- _No lo entiendes, ya no quiere saber nada de ti'…- Fue un duro golpe… Recordé la vez que abandoné el teatro y él me encontró totalmente ebrio, hablamos de mi dolor, mi cobardía… me llevó a un lugar desde donde la podría ver, trabajaba en una clínica miserable, me contó los problemas que tuvo con los Ligan, pero ella no se rendía, a todos brindaba sonrisas y palabras de aliento… Era muy fuerte… pero él no me había permitido acercarme a ella en esa ocasión… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que antes no lo había pensado?... ¿Tenía miedo de que nos reconciliáramos?... _

- _Está bien'… - Me rendí por el momento, pero no dejaría de intentar acercarme a ella…-'Si es lo que ella quiere'… Actué como alguien derrotado, evitando su mirada…_

_Ya tenía la dirección del hospital donde estaba tomando su curso, sólo tenía que ver los horarios y esperarla… Me engañaron nuevamente… Era en el hospital donde se estaba hospedando. Lo descubrí por accidente, mientras buscaba las aulas llegué al área de dormitorios y vi a sus compañeras… Esta vez ha sido muy escurridiza, ¿Está decidida a sacarme de su vida definitivamente?... Supe que Albert la visitaba cada fin de semana, ¿Un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, haciendo a un lado cosas más importantes, sólo por su pupila?... Eso no me agrada… ¿Y dice ser mi mejor amigo? La está cortejando en mis propias narices... ¿Lo amará a él más que a mí?... No lo creeré hasta que ella me lo diga… viéndome a los ojos… no como esa vez en París, ni cuando vino en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta… Cuando deje de abofetearme cada vez que la bese… cuando ella al primer intento mío, el que sea, se niegue por completo… pero estando frente a mi… mirándome a los ojos y me dé el adiós definitivo…_

Alice trataba de atar cabos, la abuela estaba con ella en la biblioteca, entretenida con otras cosas. Dudaba en decirle de lo que había encontrado en las esculturas. Pero era necesario. Llevaba leyendo bastante de los diarios de su Tatarabuelo y no podía encontrar que era lo que ansiaba saber Alexander acerca de su antepasado. Comenzó a leer las posteriores.

_- "¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SEA ESTO VERDAD?... ¡SE CASÓ CON ÉL!... ELLA YA NO ME AMA… ¡NO ES CIERTO!... YO LO SÉ… ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SUS PALABRAS NO SON CIERTAS!... ¡DIABLOS!... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?... ¡NADA!… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE HAGO TERMINA BIEN CUANDO SE TRATA DE ELLA!... ¡NO QUERÍA!… ¡NO QUERÍA PERDERLA DE ESTA FORMA!… ¡LA NECESITO TANTO!… ¡AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA!… ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME ABANDONE POR COMPLETO?… ¡AHORA MI VIDA SIN ELLA ES UN COMPLETO INFIERNO!... ¡NO ME PUEDE OBLIGAR A PERMANECER AL LADO DE SUSANA!... ¡PERMANECER ATADO A UN DEBER!… ¡ELLA LO HABÍA PROMETIDO!… ¡ELLA NUNCA FALLA A SUS PROMESAS!… ¡SIEMPRE CUMPLE LO QUE PROMETE!…_

_Es cierto… prometimos ser felices… ella podrá serlo por los dos… ella está cumpliendo su promesa…¡PERO ME NIEGO A SERLO SIN ELLA!..._

Tomó el diario de William Albert y lo abrió al azar, justo después de donde faltaban algunas páginas, tenía rato que la anciana había pedido que le leyera un poco de su tatarabuelo.

_"Finalmente ella aceptó casarse conmigo… tiene que ser pronto… Está por terminar su carrera de Medicina, tan pronto como lo haga, nos casaremos… solo son unos días, pero no puedo esperar… Paty vino de Miami, junto a Annie están ayudándola a preparar todo lo necesario… me fascina verla tan emocionada y sonriente, la forma en que brillan sus ojos cuando la sorprendo mirándome… verla corriendo entre sus deberes de la escuela y los preparativos… siempre atolondrada y nerviosa… Nos iremos a una larga luna de miel…Tal vez a África, quiere conocer a la enfermera de la que le hablé hace años… después… después de todo lo ocurrido… Supongo que Sara y sus hijos comenzarán maliciosos rumores como siempre que se trata de ella… debo alejarla un tiempo de aquí, de los problemas, que ellos principalmente, son quienes siempre se han empeñado en ocasionar, para hacer miserable la vida de mi Candice… MI CANDY… mi amor… a través del tiempo… pero afortunadamente, todo ha sido para bien… nada… absolutamente __**nada**__ detendrá ya mi amor por ella… No me importa ya el pasado… el amor lo perdona todo… Juro que daré mi vida por que sea feliz… la mujer más feliz del mundo… Nadie se merece más esto que ella y… mi hijo… __nuestro hijo__…_

_Sé que será doloroso para Terrence… aunque le hice una promesa, de mantenerlo al tanto de ella… sigo pensando que solo le lastimará aun más… saber de lo que haga en su vida futura… a mi lado… que es a mí a quien ama… que a mí me ha entregado su amor por completo… Espero que con la noticia, decida dejarla en paz… Por el bien de todos… y así como dice que la ama, se preocupe principalmente por el bien de ella… Alejándose para siempre de ella… de nosotros… de MI FAMILIA… __Por fin cumplí con algo más que se esperaba de mí como cabeza del Clan Ardley… Espero que con eso me dejen en paz… __Todos nos han felicitado, incluso la Tía Abuela Elroy se ha encariñado tanto con Candy, que decidió que la Mansión de las Rosas y la Villa en Escocia quedaran a su nombre... ¿La Tía Abuela siendo tan espléndida?... Dice que por la influencia de los Ligan ha sido injusta con Candice, y quiere corregir esos errores, estando dispuesta a ayudarla con la futura crianza de nuestros hijos… aunque muy a su pesar, no acepta que Candy tenga una profesión y decida ejercerla 'No es propio de una Dama estar lejos de su hogar, debe estar al pendiente de su esposo e hijos'… No importa, lo más importante es que las dos mujeres que más amo están en paz y se llevan de maravilla…_

La abuela y Alice se miraron sorprendidas. Era el momento de pedirle un favor a la anciana, tal vez eso era lo que tenía relación con todo.

- Encontré algo… - Comenzó a decir Alice, algo apenada.- Bueno, Terry y Karl… lo encontraron en la escultura de Candice y William…

- ¿Te refieres a lo que está oculto entre sus manos?.- Preguntó con suspicacia la anciana.

- ¿Usted lo sabía?...

- Claro… bueno, todos los que hemos puesto mucha atención en ella… ¿Qué te imaginas que esté escondido ahí?...

- No lo sé… es por eso que quería solicitarles su permiso para revisarla… ver la forma de no dañarla y extraer ese objeto…

- Claro que puedes… porqué no esperas hasta que vengan los chicos en el fin de semana… ellos te ayudarán… será divertido ver que es lo que descubren…- La anciana la miraba con una chispa especial en su mirada.

- ¿Usted sabe qué es ese objeto?

- Podría ser…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desesperada la chica.

- ¿Por qué no esperas a averiguarlo este fin de semana?

- Es que es muy importante…

- Lo sé…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- La anciana sonrió misteriosamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Buenas noches Alice… que descanses…

* * *

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13**

_**Guardianes**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras estaban en la oficina del Sr. William, escuchó algo que no le agradó, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que le pedía; estaba furioso al salir del lugar, después de meditarlo un momento, si se ganaba su confianza, tal vez le permitiría convivir un poco más con ellos. Al llegar al hotel se comunicó con Alexander.

_- ¿Cómo va tu patética investigación?_

- Bueno… Tal vez me he ganado la suficiente confianza de él, para que me solicite cerrar un negocio a su nombre… ya es algo… - Dijo sarcásticamente.- Que por cierto me envía a sus oficinas en México éste fin de semana.

_- Vaya… en "__horabuena"… y el pequeño asunto que nos importa…_

- Terry no ha permitido que me acerque a ella… y creo que por el momento no insistiré mas… he puesto algunos hombres a vigilar los movimientos de cada miembro de la familia… lo más importante es que estoy ganándome la confianza de Sir William y con el tiempo…

_- ¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!... ¡TIEMP__O ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE NO TENGO!... ESTO DEBE QUEDAR RESUELTO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE… ANTES DE QUE ELLOS INTERVENGAN…_

- Tal vez si me dijera de que se trata…

_- ¡¿ME CREES UN ESTÚPIDO?... ¡TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A PEDÍRMELO!… ¡¿QUIEN MAS QUE TU SE APROVECHARÍA DE LA SITUACIÓN PARA TOMARLO COMO VENTAJA?… ERES ALGUIEN MUY RASTRERO Y SOLO TE MUEVES HACIA TU PROPIA CONVENIENCIA…_

- Pues entonces tenga paciencia o nuestros planes se destruirán…

_- TE DARÉ "TIEMPO"__… PERO ESPERO ALGO MÁS INTERESANTE EN EL PRÓXIMO REPORTE…_- La comunicación se perdió. _"Maldito viejo… pero pronto me las pagará todas… lo acepto, si esto es tan importante para él… puede ser demasiado provechoso para mi… tengo que moverme con cuidado…"_

* * *

Después de que llegaron del Colegio, estuvo un buen rato en el despacho con su padre. Cuando terminaron sus asuntos, salió en busca de la chica, pero no estaba por ningún lado, recordó que le encantaba visitar el invernadero, pero tampoco estaba ahí, se detuvo un momento, una melodía se escuchaba, le parecía conocida, poco a poco se fue acercando a donde creía que procedía, pero no había nadie, levantó la vista y en la copa de uno de los árboles le pareció verla.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?.- Gritó de forma que se escuchara por encima de la melodía, ella al escucharlo, dejó de tocar para mirarlo.- ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?.- Ella lo guardó en el bolsillo para disponerse a bajar.

- Es la armónica que Alice encontró junto a los diarios de Terrence…- Se preparó para bajar descolgándose como si estuviera en las barras de gimnasia. Karl la miraba fascinado.

- Haciendo eso pareces un mono…

- Eso no es gracioso…- Dijo cuando finalmente saltó al suelo como una experta gimnasta. Él fue hasta ella para abrazarla, pero se escapó de él.- Y no creas que te voy a perdonar ese comentario tan desagradable…- Sin previo aviso lo empezó a atacar con cosquillas, él se retorcía de la risa, tratando de defenderse, entre el forcejeo ambos cayeron rodando por el pasto, cuando se detuvieron, Karl estaba aprisionando a Terry, sosteniendo sus manos para que estuviera quieta, poco a poco dejaron de reír.

- ¿Te rindes?..- Preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

- Claro que no…- cerró los ojos al ver lo que el chico iba a hacer. Él no pudo evitarlo, por lo que dejó de hacer fuerza, a escasos milímetros de los labios de la chica.

- ¡Te dije que no me iba a rendir!.- Sintió que era empujado sobre su espalda, al abrir los ojos, ella lo miraba triunfante.- Sabía que ibas a caer…

- Eso no es justo…

- En la guerra y en el amor…- Pero no pudo continuar, volvieron a girar y esta vez no pudo hacer nada, pues inmediatamente comenzó a corresponder al beso y las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono. Terry acariciaba su espalda, mientras que él introducía sus manos por debajo de la blusa para acariciarla mejor, hasta que sintió el sostén, recordó donde estaban, escuchaba sus suaves gemidos, por lo que poco a poco se fue deteniendo aun renuente.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- Su voz estaba sofocada, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- Yo… lo siento…

- ¿Por qué?... - Comenzó a decir algo molesta.

- No es el lugar…- Ella se sonrojó al comprenderlo. Se incorporó y la ayudó, mientras se sacudían los restos de pasto. Ella no pudo evitarlo y lo besó fugazmente.

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó sin comprender el chico. – Señorita, está volviéndose demasiado expresiva.- Dijo imitando un tono autoritario.

- Fue para recordarte lo mucho que te amo.- Él la tomó de la mano.

- Pronto…- Le prometió.

- Lo sé... –Ella lo miraba a los ojos, él recordó algo.

- Esa melodía que tocabas… ¿Es Annie Lurie?...- Ella asintió.

- Mi padre siempre la tocaba cuando era pequeña…

- ¿Con la armónica?...

- No, yo aprendí con el hijo de una de las mucamas, cuando estaba en la villa de Escocia, después de… de que se divorció de mi madre… me sorprende que aún toque tan bien.- Dijo mientras jugaba con el instrumento.- Era del Tatarabuelo… tu Tatarabuela se la regaló para que dejara de fumar…

- Me parece curioso…- Dijo Karl, ella lo miró sin comprender.- Yo te enseñé a tocar la flauta… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando te lo propuse?

- Que ya me estaba aburriendo de fumar…

- No cabe duda, de tal palo tal astilla…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sólo que tienes cierto parecido a tu Tatarabuelo…

- Vaya… muchas gracias Pecoso…

- No te molestes… solo era un cumplido…

- Lo sé… solo que me gusta verte casi suplicar que te perdone…- Se burló ella apresurándose a escapar.

- Eres una chica malcriada.- Dijo mientras la atrapaba.

- Pero así te gusto…- Rió al escucharlo.

- No sólo me gustas...- Dijo besándola. Después de un momento continuó.- Me enloqueces…

* * *

Ya estaba cansada, pero no dejaba de consultar libros y hacer anotaciones… pronto estaría cumpliendo su más grande sueño desde niña: iría al espacio, haría exploraciones y lo más importante, podría trabajar junto a su tío en una de las extensas ramas de las empresas Ardley, la espacial. A pesar de compartir su entusiasmo, Patrick en ocasiones se notaba algo pensativo. Como en ese momento, él la ayudaba después del trabajo, pero tomaba los libros para colocarlos en las repisas, se quedaba estático y por momentos parecía ido.

- Pat… ¿Estás bien?...- Preguntó cuando distraídamente tiró un libro.

- Lo siento, no quise distraerte…- Ella se acercó a él.

- No me distrajiste,… de hecho llevaba rato observándote. ¿Qué tienes?.- Él se alejó de ella, sin permitirle que lo viera a los ojos, le dio la espalda.

- No quiero que vallas a la academia…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿Por qué?... Tú mismo me estuviste alentando a que se los dijera a todos… Me has animado a hacerlo…

- Es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Vamos. No tienes por que preocuparte… estaré con los mejores del mundo, con las mejores instalaciones del mundo…

- Y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- Dijo el volteando a verla por fin.- Ese… ese exagerado sentido de confianza, de que todo está perfectamente bien…

- No te preocupes…

- Te amo tanto…- Dijo acercándose para besarla, ella pudo percibir su angustia, _"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo lo hago entender que nada pasará?"_

- Yo también te amo…- Dijo después de que se separaron.- Te prometo que si veo que hay algo mal, evitaré cualquier riesgo…

- ¿Lo prometes?...- Preguntó aun si dejarla de abrazar.

- Sabes que siempre me guío por mi intuición.- Contestó ella sonriéndole.

- Me sorprende que siendo una científica loca, creas en ello…

_

* * *

_

"¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir a su ausencia el resto de mi vida, si ella está en mí?... mi corazón está hecho pedazos por completo… desde que ella… después de su último viaje aquí… a Nueva York… ¿Por qué Mi Tarzán Pecosa?... ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?... ¡TÚ LO JURASTE!… ¡JURASTE QUE SÓLO A MÍ ME AMABAS!… ¡SOLO A MÍ ME PERTENECÍA TU AMOR!… ¡¿PORQUÉ DICIÉNDOME ESTO... TE ENTREGASTE A ÉL?...

_Ya ha pasado mas de un año desde que ustedes… tú y él… __Hoy leí que ellos regresaban del extranjero… no dice donde han estado todo este tiempo, sólo 'Viajando por el Mundo' respondió él a los entrometidos de la prensa… Hay una fotografía… se ve muy hermosa… más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos parecen cobrar vida aun en la fotografía, pero… en brazos traía a un bebé… ¡SU BEBÉ!… ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS!... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡MALDITO SEA ALBERT!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME PREPARÓ PARA ESTE GOLPE?... ¡PROMETIÓ MANTENERME AL TANTO DE ELLA!… AUNQUE ME DUELA… QUIERO SABER… DE ELLA… __Y a pesar de sentir que la odio con todo mi ser… no puedo dejar de amarla… está grabada con fuego en mi corazón… en mí… los hubiera de nada sirven… y aun así, no hay día en el que no piense __**¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHÉ POR ELLA?.**__.. soy un verdadero inútil… soy igual a mi padre… Lo detesto… sin embargo, soy idéntico a él… dejé el amor verdadero solo por un maldito deber… y el honor__**… ¿POR QUÉ LO HICE?... **__¿Por qué no simplemente la abandoné y corrí a buscar a mi único amor?... Luchar por ella… robársela a mi único amigo… mi amigo… JA… que ironía… Mientras yo estaba con el corazón destrozado, perdido en el alcohol, él siempre estuvo a su lado, consolándola… mientras yo luchaba por salir adelante, él la cortejaba, la tenía cerca, la protegía, incluso de mí… mientras yo estoy atrapado en un infierno con una mujer que no amo, él la tiene para siempre… __Así que ahora tendré que cumplir con mi deber… mi promesa… por ella, sólo por ella… aunque la vida se me vaya en ello… Cumpliré… Ella no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez… o tal vez si… ella no es como yo, indecisa, sabe tomar sus decisiones perfectamente… después de todo este tiempo, Susana siempre actuando como una niña caprichosa y desvalida, que destroza mis nervios… sólo siento lástima por ella… y desprecio… por estarme haciendo sentir culpable de su accidente a cada instante, junto con su madre… por su incapacidad mental a sobreponerse a su discapacidad… por negarse a realizar sus terapias… ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTÁ BIEN?… ¡DEBE ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE ESTÁ VIVA!… ¡QUE PUEDE CONSEGUIR EL AMOR DE CUALQUIER OTRO HOMBRE Y QUE ENCANTADO DARÍA SU VIDA POR ELLA!… ¡YO NO… YO NUNCA LE PEDÍ QUE ME SALVARA!... por este 'amor' tan enfermizo que tiene hacia mi… a pesar de saber que no la amo… ni la amaré… Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa a ella… __Jamás dejaré de amar a Mi Ángel, Mi Dulce Hada del Colegio San Pablo…_

Alice terminó de leer por segunda vez este pasaje de las memorias de su tatarabuelo. _"Después de todo, era una época donde los matrimonios en la clase alta y la nobleza eran arreglados… dudo mucho que alguien lo hiciera realmente por amor, que realmente fueran felices", _pensó con sarcasmo,_ "…pero, hay cosas… que no logro comprender…",_ pronto irían todos los Ardley a su acostumbrada visita a Lakewood, para ver a la abuela. Después de saber que ella podría tener conocimiento de lo que estaba escondido en las esculturas, fue en vano tratar de adelantar las cosas. Ella solo le pedía paciencia. _"En estos momentos es lo que no podemos tener"._

_"¿Por qué tuve que venir de nuevo a Nueva York?... Me parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo hice… Detesto los compromisos 'de esta sociedad en específico' y Albert lo sabe… en especial éste, por más que quiera, no puedo escapar… él siempre dice que tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros demonios por nuestro propio bien… enfrentar el pasado… ¿Por qué tuve que venir de nuevo?... Por que ha sido uno de mis sueños: ayudar a los demás, a los desvalidos sin importar nada… pronto crearemos varios lugares por todo el país, algunos en África e India, Annie y Paty se han encargado de eso… faltaba real__izar mi proyecto aquí… 'En la Gran Manzana'… Cómo quisiera que la Srita. Pony pudiera ver todo lo que he logrado junto a la Hermana María y con el apoyo incondicional de Albert… (Aunque él prometió que no estaríamos mucho tiempo aquí, en lo que revisamos algunos detalles y nos iríamos a Lakewood). Supongo que de todas formas, alguna que otra ocasión tendré que venir… solo para cumplir… es a la única Ciudad que me niego a visitar regularmente…Quisiera que otra persona viniera en mi lugar…no quisiera verlo… __¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SE LAS ARREGLÓ TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER PARA INVOLUCRARSE EN ESTO… EN MI PROYECTO?... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJO ANTES ALBERT?... A SI NO HUBIERA TENIDO QUE ACEPTAR VENIR AQUÍ Y ENCONTRARLO… A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS… A pesar de que he evitado leer cada noticia nueva respecto a él… Aún no estoy preparada para verlo, ni siquiera estando Anthony y Ashley a mi lado…_

_Albert y W. A. Jr. Se habían ido a ver las reservaciones del hotel y los demás preparativos, junto con Robert Hataway… (Me intranquilizó saber que la compañía teatral de él, realizaría la función a beneficencia) mientras yo y los pequeños, observábamos el arreglo que los empleados del hotel hacían, en el enorme árbol de Navidad del lobby. Les platicaba como había sido mi niñez, cuando escuché una voz profunda que me llamó 'Sra. Pecas' no pude evitar un sobresalto al oír esa voz, volteé y ahí estaba, elegantemente vestido, con su porte arrogantemente aristocrático, más alto, apuesto y corpulento que antes, el cabello pulcramente corto… me costó demasiado trabajo reconocerlo… '¿Mamá, conoces a este caballero?', preguntó Anthony con cierto recelo, yo no pude articular palabra no podía creer que fuera él… Me miraba de una forma insolente__**… ¡DETESTO LA FORMA EN QUE LO HACE… COMO ESTUDIA CADA MOVIMIENTO MÍO, CADA PALABRA!…**__ Su sonrisa de medio lado característica, no ha cambiado… ´_

_- Claro que me conoce… nos conocimos en Londres, __**fuimos **__**JUNTOS**__ al mismo colegio... - Albert lo interrumpió a tiempo para presentarlo a nuestros hijos… a pesar de ello, podía sentir su mirada insistente…_

_- Todo listo __**MI AMOR**__ - Albert me atrajo, de forma que me pudiera abrasar - Terrence te veremos esta noche. - Le extendió la mano para despedirse, el aludido, ahora miraba a Will de forma penetrante cuando se colocó a mi lado._

_- Claro… verán la mejor representación de mi vida… nunca v__olverán a ver a un Otelo igual. - Al tomar mi mano para besarla y despedirse, la apretó de una forma que no pude evitar un estremecimiento… Albert debió percatarse, porque me estrechó más… como para darme fuerzas… Terrence con su sonrisa característica de medio lado, se fue. _

_- Ese señor es un arrogante… - comentó de mal humor Will, haciendo un gesto despectivo… _

_¿Por qué siento miedo?... a pesar de mi empeño en odiarlo… no puedo… pero eso ya no importa… Albert es __**MI**__ esposo… soy muy feliz a su lado, junto a __**NUESTROS**__ hijos… él quedó en mi pasado… ¿Por qué insiste en recordar ese doloroso tiempo?... en querer atormentarme de nuevo… Ashley estaba feliz de que fuéramos amigos de la más grande estrella de Broadway… pero Anthony al igual que Will, no compartía su opinión…_

Annie y Andy habían leído esto sorprendidos.

- Vaya… la persistencia de Terrence.- Dijo Andy dirigiéndose a la ventana. A lo lejos veía a Terry y Karl regresar de los jardines. Annie no dijo nada, solo volteó la página para continuar leyendo en voz alta.

"_Esta noche, él estuvo soberbio… ¿Qué otra palabra puedo usar para describir tan magnífica actuación?... Se le comparó a su primer estelar 'Romeo y Julieta', la misma inspiración y brillo, una fuerza interpretativa que no habían visto en él desde entonces, haciendo sentir al público cada palabra y emoción expresada por Otelo, como si fuera un ser real, escuché que decía uno de los más duros críticos de Teatro, y quien lo recordaba de sus inicios… me sentía muy orgullosa por él, por haber seguido su sueño y mostrar tanta entrega… tanta pasión… Recordé esa ocasión… como me parecía que cada palabra, cada sentimiento era hacia mí… no pude evitar las lágrimas… __Después de la obra, estuvimos acompañados por la aclamada Compañía Teatral Stratford y la 'Crema y Nata de Nueva York' en la recepción organizada para nosotros… Me sorprendió ver que el Duque de Grandchester estaba ahí, busqué disimuladamente, Eleanor Baker estaba a una prudente distancia de él (supe por Paty que recientemente había enviudado, me alegro que decidiera venir a buscar a la madre de Terrence), Susana me observaba detenidamente, mientras era presentada junto a Albert con otras personalidades… Se veía muy demacrada, en su silla de ruedas, me daba tanta lástima, su aspecto era enfermizo… junto a ella, un jovencito… Terrence no estaba con ellos… Albert notó hacia donde dirigí mi mirada, quise disimular pero fue demasiado tarde… _

_- ¿Te sientes bien?... – Asentí. - ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?. - le dije que sí, pero iría sola… (Qué tontería, ¿por qué habría de importarme eso?, él ha cumplido su promesa y me alegro, ha hecho su vida junto a ella, se ha mantenido a su lado y la ha cuidado… ¿la ha hecho feliz?, supongo que sí)… _

_Ella mantenía la vista hacia nosotros, así que ambos la saludamos con una inclinación y le sonreímos… ella y el chico, hicieron lo mismo… Salí disimuladamente al vestíbulo, me sentía sofocada, un poco mareada… alguien me ayudó a sentarme en un rincón apartado, _

_- ¿Estás bien Pecosa?'… - É__l estaba ahí, me miraba con mucha preocupación…_

_- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No me llames así… ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que estar __en los lugares más inoportunos?… - Dije mientras intentaba alejarme de él, no podía controlarme…_

_- Si no estuviera, te habrías desmayado, hubiera tenido que verme en la forzosa necesidad de subirte a tu habitación en mis brazos… y la verdad es que estás un poco pasadita d__e peso desde la última vez que… - Lo interrumpí. _

_- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de __esa forma… tan grocera... por favor ya madura…_

_- Lo siento Pecosa, pero junto a ti vue__lvo a sentir que tengo 16 años…- me aparté de él, detesto que me hable de esa forma y más estando tan cerca…_

_- Terrence… ya deja en paz el pasado…Tú ya tienes una familia… __sé feliz junto a ellos… - Quise alejarme, pero no me lo permitió, acercándome más a él._

_- SABES QUE SOLO LO HICE POR TI… ME ABANDONASTE SIN DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA… TRATÉ DE OLVIDARTE… DE __**O-D-I-A-R-T-E**__… - No pude evitar un sobresalto al oírlo… A PESAR DE ESO… YO AUN…_

_- ¡BASTA!... ¡SI TÚ NO TIENES RESPETO POR TU ESPOSA E HIJO, YO SÍ… ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!…- Intenté nuevamente alejarme de él._

_- SÓLO QUIERO__ PREGUNTARTE UN PAR DE COSAS… - Me sostenía de las manos fuertemente, su mirada, era penetrante… dura. - __**LA PRIMERA:**__ ¿AÚN ME AMAS?... - No pude sostenerle la mirada - ¡CONTÉSTAME! - No supe como me solté, que le abofetee un par de veces._

_- ¡__**Terrence Grandchester, eres un**__… sigues siendo un mal educado… __**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO?**__...__ Soy muy feliz con Albert y __**NUESTROS HIJOS**__!' No quería elevar la voz, aunque había poca gente… él me miraba de una forma extraña…_

_- No es eso lo que pregunté'… __- Siseó. Aun puedo reconocer esa mirada… esa sonrisa de medio lado… aun me atemoriza… me haló hacia él y… me besó… ¿Cuánto tiempo duró?... no lo sé… se separó de mi, respirando agitadamente. - __**No es cierto lo que dices… tienes que decírmelo viéndome directo a los ojos… sólo así te creeré… pero sobre todo, tienes que negarte por completo a mi, en cualquier acercamiento… tienes que ser más firme, más decidida, más inteligente que yo**__… - Me susurró roncamente al oído… volví a abofetearlo y me fui de ahí directo al elevador, lo escuché llamarme, pero no me detuve… cuando las puertas se cerraron, alcancé a verlo intentar abrir… hasta que estuve en mi habitación, pude llorar… y me di cuenta de que no le rechacé por completo al besarme… ¡DIOS MÍO!... ¡¿QUÉ HICE?... Les fallé a todos… ¡Le fallé a Albert… a NUESTROS hijos!... ¡A Susana y __**SU HIJO**__! Pero sobre todo a MÍ__**…¡MALDITO SEAS TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… ERES EL DEMONIO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES LA VIRTUD DE ARRASTRAR A LOS DEMÁS… HACIA TI?... **__No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo sentí una suave caricia en mi rostro, abrí los ojos, Albert estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome _

_- ¿Te sientes bien?... Grandchester me dijo que__ te sentías mal y habías subido. - Lo miré (tratando de adivinar realmente lo que estaba pensando de las palabras de Terrence)… él siempre transmitía paz a mi ser, desde pequeña…_

_- Albert, te amo… - Me acerqué y lo besé, por un momento creí que percibiría que Terrence me había besado… que aun estaba el sabor de sus labios en los míos…_

_- Candy… Pequeña, sabes que te amo__ con todo mi ser… desde siempre… - Comenzamos a acariciarnos… urgente y desesperadamente… hicimos el amor… demasiado apasionado… como si no quisiéramos que terminara jamás… como si ambos quisiéramos demostrarnos cuánto nos amamos, que no hubiera dudas al respecto… nada ni nadie podría separarnos… ni siquiera un recuerdo… cuando lo vi dormir plácidamente, me levanté con cuidado para no despertarlo, me tenía aferrada a su cuerpo… aun dormido susurró mi nombre, sonreí y tomé mi diario… __Tenía que desahogar todo mi corazón, sacar esto que me lastima… creí que ya lo había olvidado, pero… tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma de una buena vez… uno es sólo mi pasado… un pasado que no sé porqué se niega a desaparecer… y se aferra a él… pues jamás volverá… el otro ha sido mi pasado, presente y futuro… quien siempre ha estado conmigo a través del tiempo… ¿Como hacer entender a Terrence que él ya no es parte de mí… de mi vida?…_

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? - Preguntó Annie al cerrar el libro.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Quieres que continúe leyendo?

- Claro… -Ella abrió el libro mientras Andy nuevamente dirigía su vista a la ventana.

- ¡Rayos!

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó extrañado.

- Es la última anotación…- Dijo sorprendida.

- Es absurdo…- Dijo Andy apresurándose a tomar el diario. Lo revisó, pasando rápidamente las hojas, había una parte que había sido arrancada y después solo hojas en blanco. – No lo entiendo…

- Ya viste la fecha de la última anotación… 1937… finales de 1937… - Annie estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Ella falleció… a principios de 1938… - En ese momento entraron Karl y Terry, acompañados por Patrick y Mandy.

- Tenemos que decirles algo muy importante… - Dijo de inmediato Andy, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Patrick.

- El diario de Candice, no tiene más escritos… - Dijo Annie al entregarle el diario a Karl.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Mandy.

- Termina hasta fines de 1937… Las páginas que faltan… deben tener alguna relación con las faltantes en las de los demás diarios… - Dijo Terry pensativa.

- El problema ahora es ¿En donde comenzamos a buscar los faltantes? – observó Patrick.

- ¿Habrán sido quemadas? – Preguntó con cautela Annie.

- ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?.- Preguntó Karl, ojeando los demás.

- Tal vez era demasiado importante o peligroso… para todos.- Comentó Andy, los demás lo observaban con dudas.

* * *

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que vayas a allá? – Preguntó Nancy mientras estaban cenando en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Chicago.

- Si, tu tío quiere ponerme a prueba… por lo que tengo que cerrar un par de negocios… Quiere saber que tan hábil puedo ser para convencer a la gente… - Él la miraba de una forma que ella comprendía perfectamente.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?... Nos divertiremos a lo grande.

- Me encantaría… pero no puedo, el incompetente de mi hermano no sé qué problemas ha causado, que tengo que arreglar sus desastres en el club…

- ¿Qué no es problema de tus primos?

- Supongo que sí… pero es una orden del tío William, supongo que a cada uno nos ha puesto un deber… dice que no quiere que seamos unos don-nadie… que para algo debemos estudiar.- Respondió ella haciendo una expresión de aburrimiento.- Para que hacerlo, si ya nuestro futuro está asegurado… por eso es él La Cabeza del Clan Ardley, por eso él es quien vela por los negocios de la familia… pero en fin tengo que hacerlo…

- Es una lástima.- Fingió Spencer.- Te extrañaré…

- ¿De verdad?.- Ella se aproximó a él muy emocionada.

- Claro… eres mi chica… la mejor…

- Te amo Spencer.- Ella lo quiso besar, él lo evitó abrazándola, pues sentía que no iba a poder contener su risa al ver como la podía manipular con palabras tan simples.

- Yo también…

_

* * *

_

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?

- Claro… Necesito alejarlo lo mejor que pueda y sin que se de cuenta de mis intenciones… es un chico bastante tenaz…

_- ¿Pero no crees que podría perjudicar tus negociaciones allá?_

- El chico quiere ganarse mi confianza, así que por el momento lo complaceré…

_- William, estás jugando con fuego. ¿No crees que eso es demasiado peligroso?_

- ¿No has escuchado alguna vez "Conserva cerca a tus amigos, y mas cerca a tus enemigos"?

_- Aun así creo que es una locura…_

- Sólo así podré tenerlo vigilado y saber sus intenciones… Por cierto, también tengo que alejarlo un poco de mi ambiciosa sobrina…

_- Tal parece que tienes todo perfectamente planeado…_

- No como quisiera, pero si un poco…

_- La falsa modestia Ardley… Gracias amigo…_

- Yno te preocupes por las chicas, ellas están bien cuidadas.

_- ¿Ya han descubierto algo respecto a Terrence?_

- Aun no… tratamos de encontrar similitudes entre las fechas, especialmente donde desaparecen determinados fragmentos, de los cuales después nada se menciona… No te preocupes, descubriremos de que se trata todo esto.

_- Eleanor me preocupa… y no estar cerca de ella por si se le acerca ese miserable…_

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes…

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Le pusiste protección encubierta?._- William sonrió enigmáticamente. – _Está bien, no me digas… gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros…_

- ¿Para qué son los amigos? Sólo dile a Eleanor que se preocupen por mantener bajo control a Alexander, mientras encontramos lo que tanto desea.

* * *

Alice observaba por todos los ángulos posibles la forma de sacar el objeto que escondían las esculturas. La abuela la observaba discretamente y se divertía viendo los esfuerzos de la chica. Dorothy le había comentado respecto a los diarios y el empeño de todos por averiguar ese hecho en el pasado que estaba tan celosamente escondido en algún lugar. Recordaba las historias que le contaba su tía respecto a la Tatarabuela Candice. Pero esperaría a que todos estuvieran ahí para contarles lo que sabía. Le divertía verlos con tanto afán… _"Tan fácil hubiera sido que me preguntaran… me extraña que William siga sin saberlo…"_

- ¿Dices que las anotaciones de Candice, desaparecen justo después de su última visita a Nueva York?

_- Así es… _

- Hasta donde sabemos, falleció… después de el viaje… tal vez, solo dejó de hacer anotaciones debido a su enfermedad…

_- No lo creo, las páginas han sido arrancadas, después de ellas… solo hay páginas en blanco. ¿No has encontrado algo al respecto?_

- No… aun no. Solo que la abuela de Karl sabe algo…

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabe algo?…_

- Es respecto a lo que está escondido en las esculturas… pero se niega a decirme de qué se trata, sólo dice que espere hasta que ustedes vengan a Lakewood…

_- Dile que es importante…_

- Ya lo hice, pero solo sonríe y dice que tenga paciencia.

_- Creo que en ese caso trata de encontrar la relación de lo que te digo en los diarios de Terrence…_

- Trataré… Nos veremos pronto…

_- Claro._

- Cuídate…- Esbozó una ligera sonrisa pícara, aunque sentía un poco de pesar.- Lo olvidaba, ya tienes quien te proteja…

_- ALICE ERES__…_

- Nos vemos hermanita…- Cortó la comunicación para reír de la expresión sonrojada de su hermana. _"Así que esto si va en serio"_, pensó, jamás la había visto cambiar tan drásticamente al hacerle alusión a algún chico como con Karl Ardley. Miró las fechas que le dictó su hermana, aun no llegaba hasta esos años en los diarios. _"Solo hay que ver de qué se trata, si es tan importante que haya valido la pena tanto empeño en ocultar los fragmentos". _

Tomó los diarios de Terrence hasta que encontró las fechas parecidas, después de ellas, una gran cantidad de páginas habían sido arrancadas, _"¡PERO QUE RAYOS!…", _tomó los de William, hasta encontrar las fechas, su diario terminaba precisamente donde faltaban páginas. _"¿Qué será lo que tanto se empeñaron en ocultar los tres?"_. Tomó el diario de Terrence, en el otro brazo llevaba los demás, mientras se dirigía al tercer piso.

"_Estaba tan nervioso… Cuando llamó Albert para proponerme trabajar juntos en el proyecto de Candice, no pod__ía creerlo, pero, ¿por qué yo? _

_- Eres uno de sus amigos que mejor conoce sus sueños, todos estamos haciendo algo por ella, nos ha dado tanto, es tiempo de regresárse__lo de alguna manera ¿No crees? - Me pareció una locura que él me lo propusiera, sabiendo lo que ella significa para mi, (Era doloroso que él se refiriera a mí sólo como un "amigo")… pero la peor, fue haber aceptado de inmediato… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? __No podía dejar de temblar al pensar que pronto la vería en persona, que nuevamente actuaría sólo para ella y por ella…__ como en mi primer protagónico, me sentía como un novato… después de tanto tiempo… esa misma noche de estreno… luciría un hermoso vestido de fiesta… Tan hermosa como un Ángel… _

_Robert se había ido con Albert para ultimar detalles de la recepción. Como a mí me aburre ese tipo de temas decidí esperarlos, yo estaba en el lobby, no sabía que hacer, sentía esa horrible necesidad de un cigarrillo, así que saqué de mi saco la armónica… estaba camino a la salida, para tocar a solas en algún lugar, cuando escuché una voz cantarina llena de emoción._

_- Cuando era pequeña, vivía en el Hogar de Pony… era divertida la Navidad junto a la Hna. María y la Srita. Pony, siempre discutíamos sobre quien pondría la estrella en el árbol, tía Annie se asustaba mucho__ cuando yo trepaba para hacerlo… - Esa voz… rodee lentamente el enorme árbol de navidad… ahí estaba… más hermosa que nunca, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, solo su peinado a la moda hacía la diferencia, a su lado estaba una chiquilla y un chiquillo, rubios… me pareció como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido un momento… la pequeña era una copia de ella: pecosa, su cabello ensortijado, peinado en dos coletas y el chico era alto, sentí un nudo en mi garganta…'Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… ellos serían nuestros hijos', __Me percaté de que el chiquillo se había dado cuenta de que los miraba con insistencia, Ella estaba de espaldas, por lo que la llamé... tardó un momento pero finalmente volteo a verme, no pude descifrar su mirada, 'El Pequeño Caballero' fue al rescate de su madre, ignorándome al preguntarle si nos conocíamos… no podía dejar de mirarla, de imaginarla que era mía, así que para romper la tensión del momento, les dije que nos conocimos en el colegio en Londres… Albert llegó en ese momento, para presentarme a sus hijos como 'Nuestro mejor amigo, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, reconocido como mejor actor y dramaturgo, Terrence Greum Grandchester'… sólo la pequeña se sintió muy emocionada al oírlo, así que él me presentó a sus hijos: Jr., que debía tener unos 16 o 17, Ashley y Anthony como de 8 y 12 años (¡Vaya! Después de todo usó el nombre del Jardinero en uno de sus hijos... ¡Él si mereció tal honor!… mientras que yo… sólo sea un mal recuerdo), Albert de inmediato abrazó a Candy… no pude evitarlo, sentí mi sangre hervir…'Jr.' se acercó más a ella de forma protectora, me miraba desafiante… supongo que estaba acostumbrado a que los caballeros, no se resistieran a admirar la belleza de su madre… y los entiendo, yo haría lo mismo… me llamó la atención su mirada, sus gestos y ademanes… no podía descifrar el color de sus ojos por la expresión que tenía en ellos, me parecía sumamente insolente… Nos despedimos y les dije que jamás verían a un Otelo como el de esa noche… tomé la mano de ella para besarla como despedida, no pude evitar presionarla un poco más, me pareció sentir algo, alcé la mirada, ella la desvió, Albert la abrazó de forma posesiva… yo me retiré… Al salir me di cuenta de que aun sostenía la armónica en mi mano izquierda… ¿Lo habrán notado?... _

_Al llegar a casa, Ed estaba en el estudio con mi padre… quien orgulloso le mostraba nuestro Árbol Genealógico, como no dije nada, le pidió que saliera un momento… cuando nos quedamos solos él habló._

_- ¿Cómo está? - Yo lo miré sin comprender. - Vamos Terry, a mi no me puedes engañar, aún la amas… debe ser terrible verla con otro _

_- ¡CALLATE!… - No pude evitarlo por más tiempo, estaba furioso… saber que ella… ver a sus hijos… verla en los brazos de él…_

_- Te entiendo. - Dijo mi padre. - Pero es mejor que ya la olvides_

_- ¡¿TÚ HAS OLVIDADO A ELEANOR, A PESAR DEL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO? - Él desvió la mirada. - '¡ENTONCES NO ME PIDAS HACER ALGO QUE TÚ NO PUEDES CUMPLIR!._

_Esa noche di mi máximo esfuerzo, en cada palabra, en cada sentimiento… Quería que ella lo sintiera como yo… Todos alabaron mi actuación de esa noche, de forma suspicaz los reporteros dijeron que debía tener una gran inspiración, yo solo les dije que era mi forma de apoyar causas tan nobles como las personas necesitadas… Susana me miraba con cautela cuando nos dirigíamos a la recepción… no quería otra escena antes de llegar, de todas formas no podía decir ningún reproche, Edmond iba con nosotros, cuando llegamos, dejé que Susana disfrutara de mi ausencia, le pedí a Ed que estuviera al pendiente de ella, él sabía perfectamente que yo detestaba esas reuniones… Presenté mis respetos a otras personas distinguidas, mientras los observaba saludar a una gran cantidad de gente tan Esnob… Yo mismo estaba consciente de la envidia que ella despertaba en las "Nobles Damas de Nueva York" y las miradas nada honorables de los "Muy Honorables Caballeros de La Gran Manzana"… No encontraba un momento para estar a su lado a solas… Albert parecía estar siempre vigilante… La vi actuar muy en su papel de Dama de Sociedad… La Hermana Grey no podría creer que la pequeña revoltosa del San Pablo, había llegado a ser una gran Dama en todos los aspectos… cuantas de las falsas damas educadas en "su distinguido Colegio" la mirarían con envidia… Estaba más que bella esa noche… me dejaba sin aliento, al verla envuelta en el vestido de noche de seda verde… como sus ojos… No estaba preparado para esta visión de ella… era muy sensual… Salí, para calmar un poco mis nervios… ante ella no podía fingir nada, debía estar muy controlado, ¿Cómo lo lograba cuando estábamos en el Colegio?... Ya no podía recordarlo… para mi buena suerte salió del salón, pero la vi tambalearse un poco, corrí para auxiliarla y la llevé a sentarse en un lugar apartado para que pudiéramos hablar, aclarar tantas cosas, pero como siempre ha pasado entre nosotros, todo se hecha a perder… lastimándola sin querer… No podía evitar seguir el juego de los duelos verbales con ella… No me importaba donde estuviera, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, sólo sentir su cercanía me enloquece, pero ella me rechazó, Quiso alejarse de mí pero no se lo permití, sentía… no sé lo que sentía, furia o angustia… ahora comprendo que era mi deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo... sólo comencé a desesperarme, quería saber la razón de varias cosas que estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que llegó… Nuevamente me abofeteó, (Lo admito, me lo merecía por ser poco delicado con ella) no pude evitar una sonrisa, no era esa la forma en que quería que me respondiera pero ya era algo… me insultó, lo que me hizo más feliz… aunque no decía las cosas como yo esperaba que respondiera… La miré, atrayéndola hacia mí y la besé… perdí por completo el control, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que nos besamos de esa forma, me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos, había un brillo especial en ellos, 'No es cierto lo que dices…' le susurré al oído, después le susurré un desafío que había guardado por tanto tiempo para ella, para un momento así… nuevamente me abofeteó y escapó rumbo al elevador, me maldije por romper ese momento con mis necias palabras… no quería que se fuera así, la llamé, quería hablar y arreglar el malentendido, pero fue imposible… me sentía desesperado…_

_- Te__rrence, ¿has visto a Candy? - Me sobresalté, Albert estaba detrás de mi… ¿Qué tanto había visto? Estaba demasiado sereno… yo no me fiaba de ello _

_- Ella dijo que se sentí__a mal y subiría a su habitación… - Dije de la forma más tranquila que pude… _

_- Si, ella no se h__a sentido muy bien últimamente…- Dijo de forma extraña, me desesperó._

_- ¡¿A qué te refieres? ¡ Sabes que te pedí que me contaras todo lo que le pudiera pasar__…y sólo de vez en cuando recibo alguna noticia irrelevante! - Dije impulsivamente, mientras lo tomaba de las solapas. - _

_- No __te preocupes, no es importante… _

_- Albert…¡ __TE LO ADVIERTO, NO ME ENGAÑES MÁS RESPECTO A ELLA… SI LE PASA ALGO… YO TE JURO QUE!… _

_- No te preocupes… sabes perfectamente que__ daría mi vida por su felicidad. - Lo miré… pero no pude descubrir nada en sus actitudes, regresamos a la reunión, fui por Susana y Ed… estaba harto de ese lugar, en el camino a casa, no podía dejar de pensar… Susana conversaba con su enfermera en el asiento trasero… _

_- Papá, ¿Quién es la dama con la que estuviste conversando? Ella y su esposo nos saludaron, pero creo que ya no pudo estar más tiempo en la recepción, su esposo fue a conversar con mi madre un momento. - Ed me sacó de mis cavilaciones, lo miré… ¿Él se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pasó? _

_- Es la Sra. Ardley - Me dolió decirlo. - Ella y yo… estudiamos en el colegio… fuimos muy buenos amigos, por eso la ayudaré a recaudar fondos para las personas necesitadas aquí…_

_- Se nota que es alguien muy dulce…__ Es una mujer tan hermosa… parece alguien irreal… - Lo escuché suspirar y apreté fuertemente las manos al volante… ¡__**NO LO PUEDO CREER**__!… ¡__**YO**__, celoso hasta de mi propio hijo, solo de que pensara en ella como 'mujer' hermosa!... - Lástima que sea mayor. - Concluyó, no pude evitar reírme de su ocurrencia… - Papá, ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? - No podía creer que él me hubiera preguntado eso…_

_- Por que c__onocí a tu madre. - Respondí parcamente mirando al frente…_

_- Pero ustedes no se aman, - Lo miré un momento, me sentí muy incómodo con su afirmación. - No pueden ocultarme sus discusiones… _

_- Ed, estás hablando de tu madre__. - Le llamé la atención, lo miré pero él evadió mi mirada._

_- Pero ella no me ama… sólo me ha dicho que soy un problema para ella… no sé porqué __me odia tanto… - No lo podía creer… todos estos años de engaños y problemas, los soportaba por Ed… siempre haciéndome creer que lo amaba, ahora comprendía muchas cosas…_

_- Después hablamos de esto en cas__a._

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Claro Tarzán…_

_Tanto tiempo de engaños, Susana ha sido una excelente actriz, todos estos años me ha podido engañar, ella se merece los galardones que me han dado… Este tiempo pude ser realmente feliz… aun sin estar al lado de mi ángel… pero todo esto era sólo por ella, por mi estúpida promesa… Ahora tengo que averiguar lo que ha hecho 'Mi Querida Susy'… todo este tiempo a mis espaldas… a nuestro hijo… ¿Por qué?... __Es de madrugada… todos duermen en esta casa… excepto yo… Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que no podía dormir… me sentía tan inquieto y sólo en mi habitación… tomé la armónica y comencé a tocar, necesitaba pensar con calma… todos los engaños de Susana durante todo este tiempo… el silencio de Ed respecto a las actitudes de ella… y respecto a Candy… ella jamás podría engañarme… siempre ha sido como un libro abierto para mí… a pesar de aun sentir un poco el ardor de sus bofetadas, nada se compara al sabor de sus labios… si tan solo fuera mía… sólo mía… no puedo estar sin ella… es mi vida…"_

Alice observó los escritos, los hojeó y nuevamente faltaban unas páginas y las demás en blanco..._ "¡RAYOS!... ¡¿QUÉ FUE?... Ninguno da una pista de lo que estaban ocultando… __¿Qué pasó con ella?...__"_ Trató de encontrar si anotó respecto a alguna conversación posterior con su hijo, pero nada. Había demasiados huecos en sus palabras y las anotaciones faltantes complicaban aun más todo. Tomó unos diarios de William, tenían fechas posteriores a la muerte de Candice, pero en ninguno se mencionaba más que su nombre para hacer referencia a lo que ella hubiera dicho o hecho… furiosa dispersó los libros por el suelo de un manotazo. _"Me rindo… esto lo tenemos que resolver todos juntos, tenemos que ayudar a mamá y recobrar el buen nombre de papá de las garras de Alexander"._

* * *

No le había avisado a Alice que había tomado uno de los diarios de William… hacía mucho tiempo que los había leído, junto a su madre. Siempre ansiosa de saber que era lo que describían las páginas faltantes de sus tatarabuelos, ella y su madre se ponían a jugar imaginando. Le parecía una hermosa historia de amor como de un cuento de Hadas, sin importarle que estuvieran incompletos. Revisó el pasaje que coincidía con las anotaciones que dejó la chica en la biblioteca.

_"Nueva York… Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo…las veces que he venido por negocios, trato de que ella no lo sepa… y menos él… ¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo aun siento miedo?... Ella lo ha olvidado… es mía… sólo mía… Nada ni nadie podrán quitármela… sé que le prometí escribirle… pero me niego a que siga sabiendo las cosas por mí… quiero que se convenza de que ella sólo me ama a mí, que él es sólo un recuerdo de épocas más inocentes… Quiero que deje de pensar en ella… sé que está mal, es mi amigo, pero eso a él no le impide seguir amándola… a pesar de estar casado con otra, de tener su propio hijo…_

_Lo invité a ser parte de los proyectos de Candy en esta Ciudad, solo por pura cortesía y aceptó rápidamente, aun cuando dudó un poco… Siempre hemos pensado la forma de regresarle a ella un poco de lo que nos ha dado… __Pero al verlos cerca esta mañana en el lobby del Hotel, no pude evitar los celos… Sólo de él podría sentirme así… No soy el único que se percató de la forma en que la miraba… Los chicos lo querían fulminar… sólo mi pequeña Ash lo miraba embelesada… Eso me dolió… Podía recordar a otra pequeña que lo miraba de esa forma… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Terrence Grandchester que las seduce?... cuando se despidió de ella, pude ver que escondía algo en la otra mano… de nuevo fumando… ¿Tan débil eres sin ella? ¿Qué hiciste con la armónica que te regaló?..._

_Durante la función no pude dejar de observarlos a ambos… él parecía otro… completamente posesionado del papel… a todos nos hacía sentir sus sentimientos… lo transmitía con tal intensidad, que ella lo miraba embelezada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas… la tomé de la mano y ella me sonrió… Me equivoqué, sólo se dejaba llevar como los demás por su interpretación… Fue ovacionado… ¡Lo has logrado Terrence, eres el mejor actor de Broadway!..._

_En la recepción conocimos a mucha gente interesada en el proyecto, pude finalmente conocer al padre de Terrence y a la distinguida Eleanor Baker; vi a Candy palidecer un poco, alcancé a ver hacia dónde miraba: la esposa y el hijo de Terrence también nos miraban (ni rastro de él), los saludamos desde lejos, ella quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire sola… Me entretuve un poco con algunas personas y decidí acercarme a Susana Marlowe y a SU hijo… Ella podría engañar a los demás con sus modales y actitudes afectadas, su voz quebradiza, pero a mí no. Admiro la fortaleza de Terrence al vivir con alguien así… El chico parecía desesperado por salir de ahí (digno hijo de Terrence), pregunté por su padre y él contestó que había salido un momento, quería fumar pero a su madre eso le disgustaba. Lo observé detenidamente, el parecido, sus ojos… algo había en ellos que no pude distinguir… Me disculpé diciéndoles que lo iría a buscar para felicitarlo, cuando salí no vi a Candy, me sentía intranquilo, pregunté en recepción si mi esposa había salido a la Calle, pero dijeron que no la habían visto hacerlo. Estaba por regresar al salón cuando escuché unos tacones en dirección al elevador, la vi entrar y a Terrence llamarla, aun después de que se cerraron las puertas… ¡¿Qué le hiciste Gandchester?... Estaba furioso con él… Respiré lo más profundo que pude para controlarme, me acerqué... Le pregunté por ella y él solo dijo que había subido a nuestra habitación. Lo quise asustar un poco, pero solo logré que se enojara súbitamente. Regresamos al Salón, él para ir por su familia y marcharse… yo para disculpar la ausencia de Candy… __Cuando todo terminó, me dirigí a nuestra Suite, ella se veía hermosa mientras dormía, acurrucada en nuestra cama, aún traía el vestido que usó esa noche; me sentía hechizado por ver que a pesar del tiempo, los años no le han quitado esa inocencia que robó tantos corazones en su niñez y juventud, que sólo han acentuado su hermosura en su madurez, tanto en su interior como su exterior. Es por eso que toda persona que la conoce, la ama… __No pude evitar tocarla, ella despertó e hice un leve comentario respecto a Terrence… me miró de una forma que hacía que perdiera toda duda que pudiera resurgir, me besó y yo… ya no pude controlarme más… nuestras manos se movían rápidamente… perdí toda noción del tiempo y la realidad… le hice el amor de forma que sintiera todo lo que había en mi corazón… quería hacerla sentir cuanto la amo… la deseo… llenarla por completo de mí, de mi amor, mi presencia en ella… que jamás la dejaría… hacerla olvidar por completo… a quien la lastimó… la forma en que me llamaba en medio de la pasión, era prueba suficiente de que solo yo estaba por completo en su mente y corazón… sólo a mi me ama… y sólo a mi se entrega por completo…"_

* * *

Llegó temprano, había sido un día muy duro en la oficina, se alegró de que salieran todos los chicos un momento, le parecía injusto que se pasaran días tan agradables, encerrados leyendo los diarios. Preguntó por William, le informaron de que estaba en el invernadero. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar, lo vio en una de las hamacas, profundamente dormido, lo observó detenidamente, era un hombre muy apuesto (sello indiscutible de los Ardley), pero a pesar de la edad, no perdía esa frescura y despreocupación que tenía como cuando eran unos jovencitos. Se acercó y lo escuchó susurrar entre sueños _"Lo prometo… Tía Abuela, no te preocupes, siempre los protegeré…"_, estaba a punto de irse, cuando él abrió los ojos.

- Hola…- Dijo incorporándose.

- Yo… no quería despertarte.- Se disculpó Clarise.

- No lo hiciste… es sólo que últimamente, he tenido sueños muy extraños… que no me dejan dormir…

- Lo sé… ¿Por qué no me los cuentas?

- Es solo que a veces me parecen absurdos…

- Por qué no lo intentas…

- Es… solo que quiero estar seguro de que no son solo sueños…

- No te entiendo…

- Es algo que necesito preguntarle a mi madre…

- Está bien…- Clarise se iba, no le gustaba sentirse relegada, él la tomó de la mano.

- No te estoy haciendo a un lado, es solo que no quiero preocuparte por tonterías…

- Y no te parece que yo soy la que debe decidir eso… sabes que puedes confiar en mi… sea lo que sea no te dejaré de amar aunque estuvieras loco.- Él se rió.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

- Claro que lo digo en serio… siempre podrás contar conmigo…

- Espera un poco… te lo contaré cuando estemos en Lakewood, espero poder resolver mis dudas allá…

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos?... A estas horas estarían haciendo mucho escándalo en la biblioteca o en el cobertizo, con las demostraciones de Mandy…

- Salieron a divertirse un poco antes de que salgamos…

- Bien, iré a mi despacho a revisar algunas cosas que necesito terminar… Avísame cuando todos estén listos.

- Claro. No quiero verte allá agobiado de tanto trabajo…- Dijo ella burlándose de William después de darle un breve beso.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho, marcó un número, al ver a la persona, pidió los informes sobre las actividades de Spencer así como los de su sobrina, quien continuaba en el club lidiando con un caos ficticio, de modo que no podría dejar nada pendiente en especial ese fin de semana. Ambos estaban vigilados y ya tenían identificadas a las personas que vigilaban los pasos de los miembros de la familia. Así que ese problema ya estaba resuelto.

* * *

- Dorothy, ¿Sabes dónde está Alice?.- Preguntó mientras salía de la biblioteca.

- Me parece que sigue en el tercer piso, Sra. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Pronto llegaran los demás a cenar. Por favor, avisa a todos que preparen las habitaciones… ¿Alice ha tomado algún alimento?

- Me parece que no ha bajado en todo el día…

- Las chicas de hoy… - Suspiró desesperada.- ¿Serías tan amable de traerme algún bocadillo para llevárselo?.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, eso es todo.

- En un momento traeré los bocadillos, permiso.- Mientras el ama de llaves salía, ella se dirigió al tercer piso, la encontró sentada en el suelo, rodeada de los diarios, mirando fijamente las esculturas.

- ¿Te rindes?

- Es inútil… todo está incompleto… - Alzó la vista hacia la anciana.- Por favor… Sabe que es muy importante para nosotros saber respecto a nuestro Tatarabuelo… si sabe algo… por favor, dígamelo…- Se veía muy angustiada, la abuela se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Sé que es muy importante, pero es necesario que todos estén aquí…

- ¿Usted sabe la verdad?.- La miró intensamente, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

- Sólo una parte…

- No la entiendo…

- Es necesario que William esté aquí para que recuerde.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando por fin bajó del avión, un hombre alto lo recibió cortésmente en un titubeante inglés cerca de donde se recogía el equipaje. Spencer no podía soportar la ineptitud del hombre (en su opinión), quien le informó que lo estaban esperando mientras a toda prisa, se dirigían al automóvil que los esperaba a la salida. Spencer le explicó que quería descansar antes de realizar la junta de negocios, pero el hombre le dijo que el asunto no podía esperar, ya que ese era uno de los tantos compromisos que le esperaban en su país, era importante tratar de inmediato los asuntos en Monterrey, para que después fuera trasladado a Guadalajara y de ahí a la Ciudad de México.

- El Sr. William nos dijo que usted era uno de sus más importantes hombres de confianza, por lo que consideramos que teníamos que hacer todo de la forma más organizada y precisa… Tal y como le gusta al Sr. William realizar sus negocios, es por eso que hemos preparado la agenda de reuniones de ésta forma.- Spencer se sorprendió de la eficiencia, al ver que todo su itinerario estaba perfectamente organizado al tomar la agenda que le mostraba el hombre.

- ¿No tengo un poco de tiempo libre?.- El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

- No lo comprendo… El Sr. William dijo que esto era de vital importancia…- Spencer se dio cuenta de que había cometido una imprudencia al decir eso.

- Bueno… es solo que entre tanto trabajo, y la excelente organización con la que cuentan, esperaba que ustedes pudieran darme un pequeño tour por los lugares que visite, sólo para que la próxima vez que me envíe, pueda hacer las cosas por mí mismo y no ocasionarles molestias.

- Ha… Claro. Lo haremos a su debido tiempo… Por el momento tenemos que ir de inmediato a las oficinas.

Spencer forzó una sonrisa, mientras escuchaba las descripciones que hacía emocionado el hombre, al dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, quien estaba sentado a la orilla del muelle, los demás chicos estaban junto a la fogata riendo y cantando.

- Si…- Observaba algunas de las embarcaciones que había cerca.

- No me gusta verte así…

- ¿Cómo?

- Triste… - Él la miró.- No te preocupes por mí, sé que es difícil para ti creer que no siento nada contra ti… a pesar de lo que hayas o no hecho… Sólo que tu hermana… eso es muy diferente… Me cuesta trabajo creer que tú y ella…

- Se atrevió a amenazarme de nuevo…- Dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz. Ella lo miró.- Pero no me preocupa… que diga lo que quiera, he comenzado a buscar las pruebas de todo. Y he descubierto cosas respecto a su nuevo amiguito…

- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

- Por el momento… - Suspiró.- Primero necesito hablar con el Tío William… estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis errores.- Ella lo miró.- Asegurarme de que no le pase nada a nadie por mi culpa.

* * *

Estaba molesta, daba vueltas y vueltas por la oficina del club. _"Esto no es justo, ¿Por qué tengo que estar al tanto de todo si no es mío? Aquí deberían estar los buenos para nada de mis primos, es de ellos el lugar… ¿Por qué tiene que ponernos estos ridículos 'ejercicios' el tío William?... Y el inútil de mi querido hermano que no aparece por ningún lado…¡MALDICIÓN!"_. Llamaron de pronto a la puerta.

- ADELANTE…

- Srita Ligan, tenemos un problema.- La asistente de las chicas Cornwell, se asomó fingiendo una sonrisa, solo llevaba un día y ya se había ganado el odio de muchos.- El grupo musical que se presentaría hoy nos ha cancelado…

- ¿Y QUÉ QUIEREN QUE YO HAGA?

- Necesitamos que usted contacte a alguno de los mejores… esta noche tendremos invitados especiales…

- ¿Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE VENDRÁ?

- Varios artistas famosos…

- ¿Y QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN? LOCALICEN A ALGUNO DE LOS MÁS FAMOSOS…

- Srita. Necesitamos…

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE NECESITEN… TRABAJAN PARA MÍ ¿NO ES ASÍ?... ASÍ QUE USTEDES TIENEN QUE HACER SU TRABAJO… ¡DE INMEDIATO!.- Dijo al tiempo que la empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

- No sé porqué acepté esto…

- Por la misma razón que todos…- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. – Ya era justo que nos desquitáramos de ella…

- Pero los demás no tienen la culpa de…

- No importa… es divertido verla como loca… y cuando vea el desastre que está por comenzar…

- Todo estará bien…- Ambos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

- ¡Hola abuela!… te extrañamos en Chicago…- Saludó Annie al entrar.

- No lo creo, tienen tantas cosas que hacer allá…

- Abuela, necesitamos…- Comenzó a decir Karl, ella con un gesto lo interrumpió.

- Después hablaremos… primero quiero que me cuenten de todo lo que han hecho…

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Andy.

- Deben descansar un poco, después de la cena hablaremos…- dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

- Todos estaban muy intranquilos, por más que trató de desviar el tema de la conversación, era imposible. Una vez que terminaron les pidió ir a la biblioteca. – Por favor pónganse todos cómodos y…

- Abuela, por favor no estamos para…- dijo Mandy impulsivamente.

- Tranquilos chicos, todo a su debido tiempo…

- ¡Pero eso es lo que no tenemos!…- Dijo Karl.- ¡Es lo que no tienen los padres de Terry!…

- Madre, por favor…- Pidió William.

- Lo sé, pero es algo demasiado delicado… aunque yo no sé por completo todo…

- No la entiendo…- Dijo Clarise sentándose al lado de William.

- William debe conocer la otra parte…

- ¡Por favor madre, no es tiempo de juegos!.- Se desesperó William.- ¡Yo no sé absolutamente nada de lo que hablas!…

- ¿Recuerdas a la Tía Abuela Rose?.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver ella en esto?.- Preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Recuerdas el tercer piso?.- dijo mientras lo miraba con insistencia.

- Dónde está el fantasma que aparece al dar las 10 de la noche, en el reloj de la Torre Sur... – Murmuró al recordar su sueño recurrente.

- ¡Por favor… a tu edad! ¿Todavía crees esa tontería?.- Él se veía confundido.

- Es sólo un sueño que he tenido…

- Tú sabes como entrar…

- No te entiendo…

- ¡Vamos William! ¡Sólo a ti te contaría ella!... Me dijo que tú sabías como entrar…

- Entrar… entrar ¿A dónde? – Todos lo observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.- Madre, deja de decir cosas que no comprendo…- Ella desesperada sacó algo de un bolsillo.

- Antes de morir, me dijo que te había contado como entrar… con esto…- Les mostró a todos una especie de camafeo, William se acercó, lo tomó, lo miró detenidamente, tenía forma de rosa y al abrirlo, vio una llave que coincidía con la forma de las cerraduras de los diarios.

- ¡Esto es imposible!.- Exclamó Alice, sin decir nada tomó la llave y quiso probar en los diarios de Terrence…

- Entra perfectamente…- Dijo Terry, quien se sentía un poco decepcionada.- ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ERA NECESARIO QUE YO LO HICIERA… TODO ESTE TIEMPO USTEDES… LO SABÍAN!…

- ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO ARISTÓCRATA IMPERTINENTE!…- Se exaltó Annie, Terry la miró furiosa.- ¡NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS SABÍAMOS RESPECTO A ESTO!…- Miró a su abuela.- ¡Pero tú si… y tú tío…!

- Yo no tenía idea de que hubiera otros diarios con el mismo tipo de cerraduras…- Se defendió la abuela.- Menos que fueran de un miembro de los Grandchester…

- ¿Y en donde estaba esto?.- Preguntó Clarise, al darse cuenta de que se estaban desviando del tema.

- Escondido en la escultura de Candice y William…- Dijo Alice.

- Todo este tiempo en nuestras narices…- Murmuró Karl.

- Pero eso no es todo…- Continuó la abuela.- Es la llave para entrar a la habitación de Candice…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?.- Preguntó Mandy, quien no había hablado en todo ese rato para analizar mejor las cosas.- ¿En dónde está?...

- Will lo sabe.- Dijo la abuela con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué insistes en que yo lo sé?

- Me dijo que te lo había mostrado…

- Es… eso es una tontería… La habitación debe estar aquí… como cualquier otra… - Dijo Alice.

- No, todas las habitaciones han sido remodeladas con el tiempo…- Dijo William.

- ¿Cómo sabremos cual es, si no se conserva nada de esa época?.- Preguntó Mandy.- Hay que razonar las cosas detenidamente… La abuela dice que la Tía Abuela Rose, le contó al tío William sobre la habitación de Candice… pero él dice no saber a lo que se refiere…

- Es complicado esto…- murmuró Andy.- Debe ser en algún lugar que conserve sus cosas personales…- William estaba demasiado pensativo, Clarise lo observaba.

- Dijiste que tenías un sueño… absurdo…

- No creo que eso tenga que ver con todo esto.- Dijo algo molesto.

- Te escuché esta tarde susurrar… algo como _"Lo prometo… Tía Abuela, no te preocupes, siempre los protegeré…".- _Él la miraba sorprendido. Su madre se veía muy interesada en las palabras de su nuera. William se rindió.

- …ES UN TONTO SUEÑO…-Ella lo miró de forma que lo incitaba a que hablara al respecto, él suspiró - … recuerdo que me escondo… la Tía Abuela me encuentra… me lleva por extraños lugares, oscuros y un poco polvorientos… hasta una habitación… me muestra un cofre… no puedo ver lo que contiene, pero ella me pide que proteja los tesoros de la familia… es absurdo…

- ¿Por qué al mencionar el tercer piso, – Preguntó Karl.- Susurraste: _"__Dónde está el fantasma que aparece al dar las 10 de la noche, en el reloj de la Torre Sur"?_...

- No estoy seguro…

- Vamos al tercer piso… - Dijo Terry mientras salía de la Biblioteca corriendo.

- ¿Alguien opina diferente?.- Preguntó Annie, pero los demás chicos ya estaban saliendo detrás de ella. Los adultos la miraban sonriendo, por lo que salieron detrás de ellos también, con un suspiro de frustración los siguió.

- ¿Cómo descubrieron que la escultura tenía el camafeo?.- Preguntó Mandy a Alice mientras subían las escaleras.

- Terry, Karl y yo las habíamos observado que tenían algo entre sus manos, pero no queríamos hacer nada al respecto para no dañarlas. – Se dio cuenta de que la - chica se había detenido en seco.- Al menos, hasta haber hablado con tu tío…

- La habíamos visto miles de veces, pero jamás se nos ocurrió hacerlo tan detenidamente.- Dijo Mandy.- ¿Cómo pudieron sacarlo?

- Tu abuela sabe la forma de hacerlo… así que esta tarde la sacó y me lo mostró, pero nunca lo abrió…- Todos llegaron al tercer piso, solo estaba ocupado por las esculturas de los Ardley más importantes, escucharon las campanadas del reloj de la vieja torre sur, sobresaltándose un poco.

- ¡Por favor!... ¡No sean ridículos!... ¡Ni siquiera son las 10 de la noche como para que aparezca algún fantasma!.- Se burló Terry, comenzó a buscar alguna puerta escondida.

Por un momento todos guardaban silencio mientras revisaban las paredes, pero todas les parecían muy sólidas como para esconder alguna puerta. Alice recordó la mansión de su padre en Nueva York.

- Sr. William, ¿Tendrá algún plano viejo?… usted dice que ha sido remodelada con el tiempo… es como la casa de mi padre en Nueva York, en los planos actuales no aparecía la habitación donde estaban los diarios de Terrence…

- En la biblioteca…- Comenzó a decir.

- Yo los traeré.- Se ofreció Mandy, sabía perfectamente donde se guardaban.

- ¿Crees que está por aquí?.- Preguntó Annie a su tío.

- No lo sé… intento recordar… es solo que me parece absurdo que todo esto tenga relación con un estúpido sueño…

- William, ella te llevó hasta allá…- Comenzó a decir su madre.

- ¡¿Entonces porqué si es verdad lo que vi, tú no lo sabes también?

- Siempre fue fiel a las tradiciones familiares… aunque suene demasiado anticuado, sólo a quien sería cabeza de la familia se lo podían revelar… ¿Por qué? No lo sé… sólo se me pidió que te diera el camafeo cuando fuera necesario…

- Estoy harto de esas tradiciones tan absurdas…

- Sólo sé que esto puede afectar a muchas personas… (Eso fue lo que ella dijo), así que debemos tener cuidado. – Pidió su madre.

- Lo sé… se lo prometí a la Tía Abuela Rose…- Mandy entró como torbellino llevando algunas páginas y su Palm.

- Aquí están… supongo que hay que buscar en los de su época o un poco después…- Extendieron por el piso los papeles, todo estaba silencioso, mientras buscaban. Pasó un buen rato hasta que…

- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!...- Gritó Andy, todos se apresuraron a acercarse hasta los planos que tenía. – Tal parece que hay pasadizos entre las habitaciones… Como en Chicago… En este piso, había una habitación hasta el fondo… -todos miraron alrededor, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

- Tal parece que esto era como un pasillo, no se puede distinguir bien…- Revisó Mandy.- Traje un plano actual… supongo que sólo hay que sobreponerlos…- Comenzaba a hacerlo con los hologramas de los actuales.

- ¿Crees que aun exista esa habitación aquí?.- Preguntó Karl.

- Todo puede ser posible…- Murmuró Alice, él la miró y ella le sonrió algo sonrojada, Terry se dio cuenta, se sintió muy extraña, se apartó de todos molesta. La rubia apartó un poco a Karl del grupo para hablar.

- Ahora sé por qué Terry te quiere mucho… eres la optimista de la familia…

- Pues creo que ya no me va a necesitar más…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.

- Por que ahora te tiene a ti…

- Pero siempre necesitará de su hermana.

- Tal vez… pero ya no de la misma forma. Ya no es una niña pequeña a la que tengo que proteger...- Lo miró, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- Solo te pido que la cuides, es demasiado sensible.

- Lo sé…

Y- si te atreves a hacerle algo que la haga sufrir…- dijo ella autoritariamente.- tendrás que vértelas conmigo…

- No quisiera verte enojada… eres muy linda como para que te afees con un gesto así.- Bromeó.- Con ver a tu hermana ffuriosa es más que suficiente… -Alice le sonrió un poco apenada por sus palabras. Mandy gritó de emoción.

- Creo que ya di con el lugar…

- ¿Dónde está?.- Preguntó Andy ansioso.

- Aquí mismo…

- Estás loca… ya revisamos las paredes… ninguna se escucha hueca…- dijo Annie.

- Pues eso indican los planos al sobreponerlos…

- Pero tiene que haber una entrada, o algo que nos lleve hasta ella…

- Los pasadizos…- Escucharon los chicos.

- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó Clarise.

- En mi sueño veo pasadizos… entre las habitaciones…- William miraba a su madre.- Supongo que después de todo no era un sueño…

- Claro que no… sólo que eras demasiado pequeño…

- ¡La habitación principal!… - Exclamó súbitamente William, después de pensar un momento.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Clarise.

- Tenemos que probar…- Se dirigió a su habitación, los demás lo siguieron, comenzaron a revisarla, con pequeños golpes en las paredes, William trataba de recordar todo. – Madre, la entrada estaba en la que fue tu propia habitación ¿Y nunca lo supiste?

- No, pero por lo que veo tu padre… si… es por eso que me dijo la ubicación de la llave… - Dijo ella sorprendida, William se inclinó junto a un tapiz, golpeó con los nudillos, el sonido era hueco, hizo a un lado la tela, a la altura de sus rodillas estaba la pequeña abertura con la forma de la llave.

- Lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo nunca te diste cuenta?.- Reprochó a su madre.

- Solo un chiquillo travieso e inquieto como tu, podía hacerlo…- Él introdujo la llave, lentamente la giró y empujó, se escuchó un rechinido, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lámpara que tenía desde niño, la encendió y entró, los demás se miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡O.K!... ¿Qué nadie piensa entra?.- Preguntó Terry desafiante, como nadie más se movía, ella entró, Karl la siguió, los demás esperaron un poco más y los siguieron. Creyeron que tendrían que andar a gatas, pero al cruzar la puerta, vieron que era lo suficientemente amplio para caminar de pie, un estrecho pasillo… sólo que estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas.

- Por lo que veo, esto se extiende en ambas direcciones…- Observó William.- Mandy… por favor oriéntanos.- Ella tomó su palm, para checar los planos.

- Tenemos que ir hacia donde están esas escaleras. – Señaló un lugar impreciso, William alumbró y vieron que estaban desvencijadas, con cuidado subieron.

- Me parece que esto es el tercer piso… -Dijo Andy.

- ¿Cómo es que no podemos ver la habitación…

- Está en una zona de la mansión que es muy difícil de ver por fuera…- Contestó Mandy al revisar los planos sobrepuestos. William se detuvo y todos chocaron entre si.

- Aquí es…- dijo, mientras abría la puerta, para sorpresa de todos no rechinó. Al entrar, vieron que tenía cosas muy antiguas, lo que es más, se podía percibir un leve perfume a rosas. Estaban asombrados, el lugar estaba perfectamente ordenado y sin polvo.

- Está igual a esa vez…-William recordó, mientras los demás entraban y admiraban las cosas que se guardaban ahí.

- No entiendo...- Dijo Annie.- ¿No se suponía que sólo tú sabías el secreto?... ¿Quién más sabe de este lugar como para tenerlo en perfecto estado?

- Camile…- Susurró William. Todos admiraban las cosas que contenía la pequeña habitación. Se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?... –Preguntó su madre.

- Camile debió decírselo a… Dorothy.

- No te entiendo…- dijo Clarise. – Que tienen que ver ellas…

- La Tía Abuela Rose me dijo que su secreto lo conocía Camile… por eso estaba perfectamente cuidado la primera vez que entré… Dorothy es su hija… Ella lo sabía… siempre lo supo…

- ¡BASTA YA DE MISTERIOS!.- Dijo con desesperación Terry.- TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR ESOS FRAGMENTOS DE LOS DIARIOS, ¿NO LES PARECE? YA DESPUÉS TENDREMOS TIEMPO DE AVERIGUAR MÁS…- Alice la miró con severidad, pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

- ¿Por dónde comenzamos?.- Preguntó Karl mirando alrededor.

- Recuerdo que me mostró un pequeño cofre...- William se dirigió hacia un antiguo tocador. Al localizarlo lo tomó.- Sólo que jamás vi que había en su interior…- Lo abrió. Los demás lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?.- Preguntó Annie ansiosa.

- Un antiguo crucifijo de oro…- Lo sacó y se lo pasó a Clarise.- Un prendedor con la insignia de los Ardley…- Se lo pasó a su madre.- Una fotografía muy antigua…- Karl la miraba aun lado de su padre.- Se parece…

- Es Anthony…- Lo interrumpió la abuela, todos la miraban.- ¿Acaso nadie ha revisado la historia de los Ardley?... Él fue quien creó las Dulce Candy… el primer amor de Candice… no, el segundo… porque se parecía mucho a William Albert. - Después de un momento lo entendieron. Annie se acercó más.

- Hay algo más ahí…- William tomó un pañuelo, lo desdobló, no se percató de que había tirado algo, miraban sorprendidos las iniciales y el camafeo que envolvía, el cual Alice tomó. – T. G. G. para E. B… ¿Quién es E. B.? - Susurró desconcertada.- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?.- Todos al escucharla voltearon a verla.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Preguntó Andy, dejando aun lado la Palm de Mandy. Todos se acercaron, ella había abierto la joya, en su interior estaban las fotografías en blanco y negro de dos chicos, pero podía distinguirse perfectamente que uno era rubio y otro moreno.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?.- Preguntó con indiferencia Annie.

- ES… ¡ES QUE NO LO VEN!… SON… SON IDÉNTICOS… EXCEPTO POR EL COLOR D…

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA!…- Dijo Terry quitándole de las manos la joya. Al mirarlos detenidamente, se convenció de que era verdad. Leyó los nombres grabados en la orilla de cada retrato.- No lo creo… es una locura…

- Tío… mira esto… - Mandy se percató de lo que había caído al suelo, lo recogió para revisarlo. Su tío lo tomó, estaba demasiado confundido.- Son los árboles genealógicos de los Ardley… y los Grandchester.

- ¿Qué puede hacer aquí el de los Grandchester?- Dijo Terry mientras miraba los documentos sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viendo. Una sonrisa burlona se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro- ¡¿Emparentados… con ustedes?…

- ¡ARISTÓCRATA ENGREÍDA, DEJA YA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?.- La retó Annie.

- William Albert Ardley Jr. y… Edmond Grandchester Marlowe…- Titubeante, Karl leyó en voz alta sobre el hombro de Terry.

- Esto es… es imposible…- William tomó de manos de Terry la joya.

* * *

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

_**S. M. G.**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

A pesar de que creyó que todos le obedecerían e irían a descansar, él no pudo hacerlo, tomó el cofrecillo de Candice de la habitación secreta y lo llevó con él al estudio, le inquietaban las cosas que habían en él… _"¿Qué quiere decir esto? Un chico rubio… el otro moreno… pero ambos…" _se repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba las fotografías del camafeo, ambos documentos de los árboles genealógicos de la familia, aunque no tenía escrita ninguna continuación después de los nombres de los herederos de los Ardley (W. A. Jr., Anthony y Ashley) ni del único heredero de Terrence (Edmond Grandchester Marlowe) de algún modo debían tener una relación… ¿Qué es lo que Alexander puede saber al respecto?... Después de todo fue su insistencia en investigar a Terrence Grandchester, lo que había motivado a todos a lo mismo. Sin querer se abrió la caja de Pandora para ambas familias. Caminaba meditabundo por la habitación, repasando lo que hasta el momento habían leído de los diarios. _"Es inútil, iré a dormir… todo esto es muy extraño…tal vez mañana…"_, iba a tomar el cofre cuando sin querer se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo éste estrepitosamente. Se agachó a recogerlo, cuando de pronto vio algo sobresalir del forro del fondo que se había separado un poco, lo tomó, su mano temblaba… lo desdobló. Al instante comenzó a sentir que se le iba la respiración de la sorpresa. _"No… no puede ser… ¿Solo es una coincidencia?... ¿Entonces quien…?"_

* * *

Estaba fastidiado, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para llamarla, es más, le parecía detestable siquiera el oír su voz. Jamás pensó que William A. Ardley trabajara con ese ritmo y siempre estuviera tan fresco. Pero tenía que seguir sus instrucciones, o todo su plan se vendría abajo. Estaba a miles de Kilómetros de Chicago y más de Inglaterra. _"¿Vale la pena que haga esto por ese maldito viejo?... Siempre negándome, siempre manipulándome… Es hora de cambiarle la jugada, tendré que averiguar lo que tanto desea… y aunque como lo sospecha, lo usaré para mi beneficio… sólo tengo que saber que piezas son las correctas para hacer una excelente jugada a mi favor"._

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando salió de la casa rumbo al lago, tenía que pensar en lo que habían descubierto: los Grandchester y los Ardley emparentados… ¿Qué tan cercanos podrían ser ellos?... "_No me importa… son años de generaciones… estaremos muy lejos de ser algo"._ Quería despejarse, no había podido dormir toda la noche pensándolo._ "No me importa nada… yo la amo… y ella a mi…" _Dejó toda su ropa en la orilla del muelle y se lanzó al agua, su frescura lo envolvió por completo, nadando por un buen rato en la profundidad,_ "si todo pudiera estar siempre así… en paz…"_ Salió a la superficie, escuchó voces, comenzó a nadar para buscar su procedencia, estaba completamente desnudo y no podía salir, sólo esperaba que no vieran su ropa, estaba bastante retirado del lugar donde la dejó, por lo que se escondió entre la hierba alta. Si fuera Andy no habría problema, pero iba acompañado de Annie. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Después de retirarse todos a descansar la noche anterior bajo protesta generalizada, estaban demasiado conmocionados, aun así querían buscar más, descubrir de una buena vez por todas ese secreto. Ella había observado detenidamente a Terry y Karl, lo pálidos de que había puesto ante la tontería que dijo la aristócrata engreída de tener algún parentesco familiar, solo de pensarlo se sacudió de horror, seguía sin agradarle Terry… Llevaba un buen trecho cuando la alcanzó Andy.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ¿No es demasiado temprano para ti?.-Preguntó extrañada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Karl y tú son unos dormilones… me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano.

- No pude dormir…

- Eso te hará ver feo…- Dijo ella tomando el camino hacia las caballerizas. – Las ojeras se te cuelgan…

- No es cierto… ¿O sí?... - Se detuvo examinar su reflejo en uno de los autos estacionados.- ¿Eso te importa?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- Contestó ella riendo.

- Siempre estás al pendiente de Karl… no creo que te des cuenta de mi aspecto… a pesar de que…- Ella lo interrumpió.

- Eso no es cierto… yo…

- Déjalo así…- dijo un poco frustrado.

- Respecto a la carta que me enviaste… es un hermoso poema… yo… siento mucho que no hayamos podido hablar al respecto…

- Si… todo este lío con Los Grandchester… a cualquiera lo pondría de cabeza…

- Andy… ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros?.- Él la miró extrañado.

- No te entiendo…

- Quisiera que todo fuera tan simple. Como cuando todos éramos pequeños, sin preocupaciones… sólo nos importaba nuestra amistad.

- A ti sólo te ha importado Karl… aún desde pequeños… siempre fuiste una pequeña precoz...- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

- Dime una cosa…- Se detuvo al ver que estaba muy seria.- ¿Aun no te han quedado claros mis sentimientos?... Es cierto lo que te dije… es fácil confundir las cosas con él… además, he notado la forma en que mira a…- Le costaba trabajo nombrar a su rival.- a ella… jamás lo ha hecho así… ni siquiera con Anthonia… mucho menos conmigo… y jamás lo hará… ya que él… me lo ha dicho… él siempre me ha amado como una hermana… nada más…

- ¿Eso es lo que te duele?...

- Siempre duele la verdad…- Le sonrió con pesar, evitando mirarlo.- ¿No? y debo afrontarla… ahora estoy contigo…

- No creo que sea…- estaba pensando responderle otra cosas, pero captó el significado de sus últimas palabras.- ¡Rayos!... ¡Y por eso quieres usarme a mi!… - Ella lo miraba extrañada.- ¡Por dios!...

- Sólo… quiero darnos una oportunidad… lo mereces…

- No lo sé…

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo…

- Sólo mi corazón…- Suspiró Andy al llegar a la orilla del lago. La mirada del chico era nostálgica.- Tienes razón… a veces yo también quisiera volver a nuestra infancia… nada de preocupaciones, ni problemas… Sólo sueños… pero si no crecemos y aprendemos a afrontar cualquier problema y luchamos por hacer realidad esos sueños, jamás seremos felices… no todos se harán realidad, pero hay que intentarlo…- La miró, ella estaba distraída con unos patos que nadaban cerca,- Te amo Annie… siempre lo hecho…- Ella sonrió.

- De haber escogido a alguien para…- tragó saliva, _"Es tan difícil decirlo"_, pensó.- para superar mis sentimientos… definitivamente no sería un absoluto desconocido… serías tú…

Andy dirigió la vista al muelle, se percató de las cosas de Karl, sabía que si andaba por ahí, se escondería hasta que se fueran del lugar, por lo que para salvar a su amigo de tan bochornosa situación, distrajo a Annie.

- ¿Qué te parece que vayamos por los caballos para cabalgar un rato?…

- Ehh… pero… yo, quería nadar un rato… ¿y respecto a… nosotros?...

- Lo intentaré… ¡Vamos, hace tiempo que no hacemos una carrera hasta la cascada!. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para correr de regreso a las caballerizas.

- De acuerdo.- Karl al oírlos alejarse, salió nadando de su escondite, se sentía feliz por ellos.

**

* * *

**

Londres…

- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas allá?

_- No lo sé… no he podido hablar con ninguna de las chicas, yo he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo… pero William me ha dicho que se ha encargado del esbirro de Alexander… ¿Cómo estás tú?_

- Haciendo todo lo posible porque nuestros abogados detengan los avances de Alexander… Si tú…

_- Sabes que no puedo regresar allá… no después de haberse atrevido a jurar y perjurar que yo no soy parte de los Grandchester y mostrar "sus pruebas"…_

- Pero tu madre…

_- Sabes que Alexander siempre ha sido muy envidioso y no ser parte de los legítimos herederos del ducado es lo que más le duele…_

- Si él llega a asumir dicho título…

_- Lo sé… solo faltaría un poco para que lleve al país al caos… si no hay familia real, ¿Quiénes asumirían el trono?... él sólo ambiciona poder… sería capaz de las peores atrocidades… y me preocupas Elly…_

- No te preocupes por mí… estoy bien…- La llamada fue interrumpida por la asistente de Eleanor.- Raoul, tengo que irme…

_- Está bien… Te amo…-_Dijo mientras le sonreía y desaparecía del monitor.

- ¿Qué sucede Mary?.- Preguntó al ver tan atemorizada a la chica.

- Disculpe la interrupción Milady… pero Lord Alexander Grandchester solicita verla…

- Por favor, dile que llame a sus abogados, en cuanto estén aquí has el favor de hacer pasar a Lord Alexander…

- Pero él insiste en verla en privado… es urgente…

- Recuérdale que eso está fuera de contexto, sabe que tiene restringido el acercarse a mí, y si lo quiere hacer, deben estar los abogados de ambos…- La miró temblar.- Mary, no permitas que te amedrente… Si insiste llama de inmediato a seguridad.

- Está bien Milady…- La chica salió de la oficina, Eleanor pidió que estuviera presente un guardia de seguridad del edificio para proteger a la chica. Sabía lo violento que podía ser, importándole un comino que ese comportamiento no era digno de los Grandchester. Volteó hacia su ventana.

- Pronto… no has ganado nada Alexander… No nos volverás a hacer daño…

* * *

Desde su balcón, había visto salir a Karl muy de madrugada, poco después a Annie y Andy… _"No soy la única a la que le afectó tanto esto"…_ Tomó de nuevo las hojas de papel que habían estado hasta el fondo del cofrecito de Candice, cuidadosamente guardadas…

_**100 AÑOS…**_

_Pasaste a mi lado,  
con cruel indiferencia,  
tus ojos ni siquiera,  
voltearon hacia mi.  
Te vi sin que me vieras,  
te hable sin que me oyeras,  
y toda mi amargura  
se ahogo dentro de mi.  
Me duele hasta la vida,  
saber que me olvidaste,  
pensar que ni desprecios,  
merezca yo de ti.  
Y sin embargo sigues,  
unida a mi existencia,  
y si vivo cien años,  
cien años pienso en ti..._

_Te amo… Sé que no es la forma de comenzar una carta que alguna persona indiscreta por accidente pudiera leer… menos después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros… estoy consciente de nuestra situación actual, y debemos cuidar nuestra reputación…_

_Pero… después de casi 2 años de no saber absolutamente nada de ti… te encuentro otra vez aquí, en N. Y. _

_Sé que permanecerás por poco tiempo, así que por favor… Srita. Pecas, permite que te explique las cosas… sé que Albert te cuida muy bien… sobre todo estando en la ciudad tu sola, se preocupa mucho de que un loco como yo te pueda lastimar… te aseguro que solo quiero hablar… solo… quiero pedirte que me perdones después de que me escuches…_

_Alguien pasará por ti al Hospital… No quiero ocasionarte más problemas… con tu prometido…_

_Te amo hasta la locura… y nada de lo que pase o digamos lo cambiará… _

_T. G. G."_

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba fechada, pero por las palabras de él, se dio cuenta de que debía ser cuando fue al curso en N. Y. Después de quedarse pensativa, desdobló la siguiente hoja, ambas eran desconcertantes para todos.

_**Era mi amiga**_

_Era mi amiga, pero yo la amaba…_

Mientras leía, recordó algo de la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Annie actuaba extraña cuando el Sr. William terminó de leer el texto, la mirada que dirigió a Karl… eso la molestó al punto de salir de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que había tomado ambas notas, que el padre de Karl había dejado sobre una mesilla. Ahora leía de nuevo lo que decía la de William Albert.

_"Sé que siempre me has considerado alguien seguro de sí mismo… pero tratándose de ti, no puedo serlo, mucho menos desde que sabes lo he sentido por ti desde hace tanto tiempo… Creo que esta es la mejor forma en que puedo expresarte mis pensamientos… todo lo que significas para mí… pase lo que pase… _

_No puedo juzgarte, siempre he sabido lo que sentías y pensabas… a pesar de todo, sigue en pie mi propuesta… te amo y sólo eso me importa, ambos sabemos que lo que tanto deseaste jamás podrá ser a su lado, pero no por ello tienes que condenarte a la soledad y a la infelicidad, eso no es para ti, tu tienes mucho que dar a otros… lo prometiste: serías feliz… _

_Te ofrezco la oportunidad de serlo y que me permitas compartirlo a tu lado para toda la vida, te amo por ser tú, jamás te reprocharé nada ni te impondré nada… sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser alguien muy libre, sonriente… pero sobre todo: feliz… tal como te conocí en la colina de Pony… _

_Cásate conmigo, te amo sin condiciones, mi mayor deseo ha sido tu felicidad… daría hasta mi vida por ello… así, aunque yo no pudiera estar a tu lado, si no fuera la persona idónea para compartir tu vida… si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy… esa es mi concepción del amor… _

_Por favor, piénsalo… lo que decidas, te apoyaré en lo que sea… sin importar lo que digan los demás miembros de la familia, siempre serás parte de ella…y te protegeré…_

_Nunca olvides que te amo… Eres lo más importante para mi._

_W. A. A."_

Las dobló cuidadosamente para dejarlas sobre la mesa de su habitación, nuevamente salió al balcón, para descolgarse e ir al lago, quería hablar con Karl, pero al adentrarse en el bosquecillo, no resistió la tentación de trepar a los árboles, así lo hizo hasta casi llegar al lago y ver el muelle. Antes de saltar, alcanzó a ver a Karl nadando entre la vegetación, como si se escondiera de alguien, volteó buscando la razón de ello, alcanzando a ver a Andy y Annie, regresó la vista hacia donde se dirigía el chico, hasta darse cuenta de que toda su ropa estaba en el muelle, no pudo contener un suspiro al verlo cuando llegaba a la orilla y se incorporaba para caminar, bordeando hasta el lugar. Pudo admirar la forma en que el agua escurría y recorría toda su musculatura, así que se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura, ya que él no se había percatado de su presencia. Confiando en su agilidad, brincó al pie del árbol y corrió para tomar las cosas del chico, estaba apunto de huir para esconderse entre unos matorrales cercanos, cuando él le gritó.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que es lo que intentas hacer?

- ¿Yo…? - Dijo riendo sin voltearse, sorprendida porque la haya visto tan pronto, con las manos en la masa.- Nada…

- ¿Ese nada incluyen mis cosas?.- Dijo mientras caminaba por la parte baja del lago, el agua le cubría a la altura de la cadera. Ella se giró lentamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo. _"Que no se acerque más… o si no… yo…"_

- Yo… bu-bueno… creí que era de algún vagabundo…- Titubeó ante la mirada y sonrisa maliciosas del chico.

- Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado… Sabes perfectamente que nadie puede entrar en la propiedad… solo espera y verás…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Sonrió desafiándolo, suponiendo que no saldría del agua y le suplicaría por su ropa.

- Castigarte, pequeña bribona…- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia ella, quien estaba inmóvil ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, él la atrapó y sin permitirle escapar, comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

- ¡KARL!… ¡Estás frío!… Karl… espera… me estás empapando… - él parecía no escuchar nada mientras la acariciaba. Ella sintió como se sonrojaba, quería tocarlo pero no sabía porqué no podía hacerlo, _"¿Qué pasa? Es él… no es la primera vez que lo ves… así… es solo que… ¡rayos!… no es la cabaña…"_- Karl, estamos… al aire libre…

- ¿Te importa?... A mí no… sólo quiero amarte…- Decía mientras sentía como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

- Pero… los demás…- No podía resistirse. Había tirado la ropa del chico sin darse cuenta. Ahora sus manos recorrían toda su espalda sin cesar, admirando lo fresco y firme de su piel húmeda. Él soltó la larga cabellera castaña de ella.

- Aun es muy temprano… Andy y Annie están muy lejos de aquí… así que… - Poco a poco, mientras la besaba, la iba desvistiendo, después la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta el lago, ella se rindió, acurrucándose junto a su pecho mientras le besaba y enredaba sus dedos en su rubio cabello. _"Perfecto"_ pensó él sonriendo nuevamente con malicia, cuando ya estaba un poco lejos de la orilla, la soltó, ella dio un grito.

- ¡ESTÁ HELADA!. – Reclamó cuando se puso en pie.

- Esto es por lo que intentabas hacer con mis cosas…

- ¡Eres un…- No pudo continuar, la atrapó.- ¡¿Cómo… te atreviste a…

- Eso es tu culpa… por traviesa…

- ¿Yo?... ¿Cuál travesura?... - Preguntó, él sonrió enigmáticamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comenzaba a estrecharla más.

- Ahora pagarás niña malcriada… - dijo sin permitirle decir más la besó.

- Pero… tus padres…- ya no podía evitarlo, su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco al sentir el toque de él. – Los Chicos…

- Ya te dije… no me importa nada… sólo tú y yo… - Dijo al tiempo que la hacía hundirse.

* * *

Bajó despacio las escaleras, supuso que todos estarían durmiendo, tenía tantas dudas que se dirigió a la biblioteca, buscó en la sección donde estaban guardados los diarios de los demás miembros de la familia, ¿Quién podría ser el indicado? Revisó los estantes… Ahí estaban los de los Cornwell: Annie y Archibald, los bajó, comenzó a ojearlos… buscando fechas a las encontradas en los demás, pero nada… _"¿Ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que ocultaron?... pero Annie Britter era como su hermana… Ella debió saber lo que pasó mejor que nadie…"_ Pasó mucho tiempo ahí revisando, mientras una idea rondaba por su cabeza al recordar las fotos de los chicos en el camafeo. Un ruido fuerte la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento… creí que nadie estaría aquí.- Se disculpó Alice mientras recogía los diarios que llevaba.

- No hay cuidado, después de todo no soy la única a la que le parece que nada encaja…

- Si. esto es desconcertante…- Miró con esperanza que sostenía otros diarios.- ¿Son de alguien más?

- Son los de los Cornwell… imaginé que al ser muy amigos, ellos nos darían alguna pista al respecto…

- Y, ¿Hay algo?

- No… lo siento… ¿Serán las cosas que encontramos de Candice, lo que Lord Alexander Grandchester busca?.- Preguntó Mandy.

- ¿Pero cómo pudo haberse enterado de su existencia… esto que escondieron… después de tanto tiempo?...

- No lo imagino…

**

* * *

**

Londres…

Estaba furioso, llevaba esperando más de media hora _"Maldita sea… es tan terca… esperar hasta que los abogados de ambos lleguen…". _Caminaba desesperado. Sólo quería hacer un trato, solo le faltaba obtener la villa de Escocia y la firma de Raoul cediéndole todos sus derechos como Duque. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de reclamar nada. Desde su oficina, Eleanor lo miraba por las pantallas. Sabía perfectamente que era desesperado, un rato más y se iría. Ella aun no había llamado a su abogado, pero era más que obvio que le molestaba esa restricción.

- … Milady… - Dijo titubeante su asistente.- ¿Cree que sea oportuno que llame a…

- No, hay que esperar solo un poco más y se irá… sabe que no debe hacer nada ridículo... o lo lamentará… - Al fin lo observó detenerse, llamar a un guardia para entregarle algo.- Lo ves… ahora solo queda saber que tontería se le ocurrió esta vez como amenaza si no accedo a sus peticiones. Por favor serías tan amable de…

- En un momento se lo traigo.- Dijo la chica aliviada de ver a ese poco caballeroso hombre largarse.

- Muchas Gracias Mary.- Al quedarse sola, suspiró aliviada, preparó un poco de té… Mary se lo merecía después de haber estado soportando las presiones de Alexander, la llamada de Raoul no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, así que decidió llamar a Chicago, pero el ama de llaves le dijo que toda la familia se encontraba en Lakewood, observó su reloj, aun debía ser muy temprano, ya les llamaría después. Tocaron suavemente a la puerta.

- Permiso Milady, Lord Grandchester dejó esto para usted con una nota… ¿quiere que llame a su abogado?

- No… - Dijo tomando el paquete, eran unos libros demasiado viejos.- ¿Pero que es esto?.- encima de uno estaba la nota que calló al piso, la recogió y la comenzó a leer.

"_El tiempo se les está agotando… espero que esto sea suficiente para que recapaciten y amablemente me entreguen el Ducado y la villa de Escocia… si no quieren que se arme un gran escándalo y pierdan los favores de Su Real Majestad… Raoul está acabado… Sólo yo soy el legítimo Duque de Grandchester… Ahora que… si tú quisieras… podrías continuar con tus privilegios, _

_Con Amor…"_

_Alexander Grandchester, Futuro Duque._

_"Ahora que está tramando ese cretino… cree que unos viejos libros nos lastimaran más de lo que ya lo ha hecho él… ¡Es un maldito cerdo!"._ Los observó detenidamente, en la cubierta unas iniciales: _S. M. G., "¿Quién es S. M?"_ pasó las páginas, Susana Marlowe… Seguía sin comprender.

- Milady, ¿Se siente bien?. – Preguntó la chica asustada al ver la expresión de Eleanor.

- Si… si estoy bien… Por favor, cancela todos mis compromisos y no me pases ninguna llamada, a menos que sea de Chicago o Lakewood…

- Si claro, Milady… con permiso.- Se retiró Mary preocupada. Eleanor comenzó a leer.

_"Siempre he creído que la idea de escribir un diario es algo estúpido, de alguien descerebrado… pero en estos momentos es mi único aliado… Mi madre no me comprendería jamás… jamás lo ha hecho… sólo se importa ella y lo que pueda obtener de mi… ¡Siempre ha sido así!... Y ahora todo se ha agravado… Desde el accidente sólo escucho reproches… siempre está quejándose por que él no formaliza nuestra relación y compromiso ante la prensa… A ella sólo le interesa la publicidad y el dinero… Terry… ¿Dónde estás cariño?... Estoy desesperada… ¿Adonde fuiste mi amor?... Seguramente fuiste a buscarla… ¡MALDITA!... ¡LA ODIO POR TENER TU AMOR POR COMPLETO!... YO HARÉ QUE ME AMES… YA LO VERÁS… _

_Ella no sabe lo que es el amor, yo si… lo di todo por ti, Terry mi amor… ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?... Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo… solo que está completa, pero ella no sería capaz de hacer lo que yo hice por ti, te salvé la vida, merezco que me ames a mí… ella te abandonó… como si fueras un objeto… ¿Ves lo mucho que te ama? Te dejó conmigo como si fueras un simple muñeco de trapo (es patética esa rubia de pacotilla… unas cuantas lágrimas mías, decirle que tú la querías y ella noblemente me pide que te haga feliz renunciando a su 'supuesto amor por ti',jajajaja… sólo para que yo sea feliz y no intente de nuevo suicidarme. Sacrificándome para no interponerme en el amor que se tienen… Supongo que su conciencia no podría con semejante peso… ¿Cómo pudo aceptar todo así, sin exigir una explicación, sin pelear por ti?), y encima decirme que tú ya me habías elegido… es tan fácil de engañar… supongo que con lo buen actor que eres, así la convenciste de hacer lo que quisieras… ¿Lograste algo más? ¿Alguna vez se entregaron por completo?... ¿Por eso es tan patético su amor por ti?… es una estúpida… Una Maldita Bruja que de alguna forma te hechizó para que tú terminaras cayendo en sus redes. Detesto ver como sigues perdido en su recuerdo… su sombra, suspirando por ella… detesto ver y escuchar que tocas la misma estúpida canción (cada vez que dices que quieres un cigarrillo) en esa vieja armónica barata… Pero yo haré que la olvides… soy mucho mejor que ella… soy más fuerte que ella, más bella que ella… soy la mejor actriz de Broadway… y tú serás mío, sólo mío… porque te amo demasiado… lograré que la olvides para siempre…"_

_"Dios Mío"…_ Pasó las hojas, todas escritas casi de la misma forma _"Esta mujer estaba loca"._ Continuó leyendo.

_"Contraté a un investigador privado, para seguirla a dónde quiera que vaya después de que se fue de Nueva York… no quiero que se le acerque nunca a mi Terry… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer cuando desapareciste? ¿A qué fuiste a Chicago? ¿La buscaste?... ¿Para qué?... Por suerte no se encontraron… aunque el reporte decía que la fuiste a espiar a la destartalada clínica donde trabaja, en un barrio miserable, ¿Ahora si estás convencido de que ella no te conviene? Es una chica de poca categoría… desde la primera vez que la vi, me pareció tan ordinaria… seguramente ese vestido tan costoso que llevaba, lo robó de algún lado cuando presentamos Rey Lear en Chicago… y encima irte a buscar en tan malas condiciones… ¿Así quería que la vieras? Por eso la despedí, diciéndole que estabas tan cansado que te habías retirado a tu habitación… no me pidió más explicaciones y se largó… No tenía ningún sentido de propiedad como dama… ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse así ante el mejor actor que tendrá Broadway?... No vale la pena… no se merece tu amor… te mereces lo mejor… Es inferior a nosotros… Tú te mereces sólo lo mejor… Por eso regresaste a mi... _

_Pero… yo no estaba conforme… Aun así, me aseguré después, de contratar otro que te siguiera, para que no se volviera a repetir… y te perdiera por ella… mucho tiempo después el investigador de Chicago me dio el reporte de que ella se fue como voluntaria a la guerra… ¡OJALA Y SE MUERA LA MALDITA!… ¡ASÍ DESAPARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA Y DEJA DE ATORMENTAR A MI TERRY!… _

_Pero __**TÚ**__ tuviste la misma estúpida idea, sin consultarme siquiera… ¡¿POR QUÉ?... ¿Sabías que esa mujer lo hizo y fuste a buscarla?… No… eso no puede ser… tú estás conmigo… ella no podría mantenerse en contacto contigo de ninguna forma… de eso me aseguro… Tienes que estar para siempre conmigo… _

_Sólo quiero ver a mi amor regresar a salvo… él no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacer esta locura, sabe que me preocupo por él... él sabe que lo amo y cuanto sufriría si lo perdiera… Regresa pronto mi amor… te necesito tanto a mi lado…"_

Pasó de nuevo las páginas, cada vez más le desagradaba la forma de escribir de esa mujer. Revisó las anotaciones… eran de años, pero no escribía tan frecuentemente como creyó, _"Tal vez sólo lo hacía cuando sufría esos ataques de ansiedad… o locura…"_. Continuó leyendo.

_"Recibí terribles noticias del frente, fue herido y quedó ciego… dicen que afortunadamente no será permanente, solo es un daño leve… ¡No me importa lo que digan!... ¡Él está sufriendo! …¡Dios Mío!…y yo que no puedo hacer nada por estar a su lado…¡ YO DEBO ESTAR CON ÉL… SOY SU PROMETIDA…!, se lo dije a mi madre… pero ella siem__pre haciéndome notar mi estado…_

_- Debe tener los mejores cuidados Su, seguramente un excelente Dr. lo está atendiendo en estos momentos… y una buena e__nfermera ha de estar a su lado… - En cuanto dijo esto no pude evitar sentirme furiosa, ella lo notó cuando la miré a los ojos._

_- ¡Es imposible que esa __enfermerilla de quinta, esté en el mismo lugar que él!… _

_- No te preocupes Su…¡Él está en uno de los mejores hospitales de París!… ella puede que esté en el frente… seguramente ella es tan cascos ligeros, que ha de andar con diferentes hombres, después de todo para eso se enrolan ese tipo de mujeres, nadie las puede vigilar y mantener dentro de lo correcto, son unas libertinas… no sé como sus familias les permite tal atrocidad.- Aun cuando mi madre dijera eso, yo sé que ella solo tendría ojos para un solo hombre…_

_¡CÓMO LA ODIO POR ESTAR ALLÁ!... si no está con él… a su lado, por lo menos está más cerca de lo que yo puedo estar… ella correría inmediatamente a su lado… ella lo atendería día y noche con tal de verlo sano… ¡MALDICIÓN!... Eso… podría estar pasando en estos momentos… No… no… es una tontería el siquiera pensarlo… es imposible que se lleguen a encontrar… ¿Verdad?... Tal vez ella haya muerto… Si… si eso podría ser… él jamás sabría lo que le pasó… pero si ella está viva y sabe que él está en el frente… No, no puede… es imposible que se encuentren… Es una locura en ese lugar… es el mismo infierno… es imposible que pueda pasar, además ella sabe que debe dejarlo en paz… estar lejos de él… él solo me ama a mí y será mío para siempre… cueste lo que cueste…"_

Todas las anotaciones siempre eran referentes a Terrence G. Grandchester… _"Esta mujer no supo hacer una vida propia… Una total inválida mental… Terrence… el tatarabuelo de Raoul, ¿Por qué Alexander tiene los diarios de ella… ¿Cómo los encontró? ¿Por qué insiste en tener la Villa de Escocia?"_

* * *

Venían trotando por el camino cuando escucharon unas risas provenientes del lago. "_Karl se suponía que estaba nadando"_, pensó Andy, _"¿Quien más andaría por ahí a esas horas?"_.

- ¿Alguien más se ha despertado tan temprano?.- Señaló Mandy con curiosidad, estaba a punto de arrear su caballo, pero Andy la detuvo.

- Es mejor que… - Pero no pudo decir más, Terry salió corriendo de entre los árboles, tan rápida y distraída iba que asustó a los caballos, haciendo que ambos repararan.

Andy sostuvo firmemente el suyo, pero Annie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que calló. Terry se había quedado paralizada, en cuanto vio a Annie en el suelo y el caballo moviéndose nervioso, corrió para hacerla a un lado, justo cuando se movía el animal hacia el lugar donde habían estado. Karl se apresuró a jalarlo de las riendas para tranquilizarlo, mientras Andy desmontaba para ver a ambas chicas.

- ¿Están bien?..- Preguntó mientras intentaba separarlas, pues ambas tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no se movían.

- S… si… creo que sí… - Dijo Terry abriéndolos para levantarse rápidamente y Andy revisara a Annie.- No sé ella como se sienta, después de tremendo…

- ¡Yo estoy bien!... pero debido a tu… - Contestó cortante Annie al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, estaba furiosa con esa aristócrata engreída, primero asustó a los caballos y luego la salvó de salir mal herida, la miró confundida, Andy la ayudó a incorporarse, tenía una mirada severa.- G-gracias… Terry... - Se obligó a decir, sin dejar de mirar al chico.

- No hay de qué… Sólo paseaba por aquí… - Comenzó a decir la morena con un poco de altanería, al cruzarse su mirada con la de Karl se sonrojó levemente.- Siento mucho haber ocasionado lo ocurrido…

- Vamos, los demás ya deben haber despertado… y me muero de hambre…- Dijo Karl.

- Raro sería que no tuvieras siempre ese apetito voraz…- Dijo Andy, dándose cuenta de que su amigo trataba de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

- ¿Continuamos con la carrera? .- Desafió Karl a la morena.

- Está bien… vamos…- Dijo Terry tomando la delantera. Annie observaba a Karl y Terry, no era difícil deducir que ambos habían estado en el lago, más por la forma en que se había ensuciado la chica por el polvo del camino. Sintió una extraña sensación al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Andy al ver que se había rezagado.- ¿Te duele…?

- No… nada…- _"Solo mi corazón",_ pensó, se burló de sí misma con una leve sonrisa, _"Definitivamente jamás me verá como lo hace con ella… ni reirá así…" _Subió a su caballo. Era momento de renunciar. - ¡Vamos!, ¿Vas a dejar que nos ganen?

- Annie…- Dijo Andy sorprendido..- Acabas de…

- Eso no quiere decir que no puédamos ganarles, tenemos caballos… ¿O quieres darles más ventaja?

- ¡Claro que no!... Sé que Karl es tan tramposo que tomará un atajo… aun para ganarle a Terry. - Contestó al tiempo subía y arreaba a su caballo, seguido por Annie.

* * *

- Buenos días Clarise.

- Buenos días…- Saludó Clarise a la abuela que ya estaba en el comedor.- ¿Descansó bien?

- Si, gracias por preguntar… es por eso que prefiero vivir aquí… el ajetreo de la ciudad nunca me ha gustado. – La observó mientras Clarise se frotaba las sienes.- No te ves bien…

- Lo siento… William tardó mucho en ir anoche a dormir… yo lo estuve esperando… todo este asunto… ha puesto a todos de cabeza…

- Jamás me imaginé lo que podía significar… lo que estuviera guardado en esa habitación… La tía Rose jamás me mencionó esto…

- ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?...- Preguntó con cautela Clarise.

- Bueno… supongo que habría que investigar más… ser muy cuidadosos en esto… son los herederos del Ducado de Grandchester… Familiares directos de Los Reyes de Inglaterra… con los problemas por los que está pasando la familia real… y sabes bien que los Ardley, tienen un título nobiliario también…

- ¿Así que puede ser que Alexander… quiera eliminar esa relación?

- No…- Contestó William que entraba en ese momento, saludó a su madre y su esposa, para después sentarse a la mesa.- Quiere el Ducado… lo que eso significa que quiere el poder absoluto… siempre ha ambicionado el poder… Jamás creí que ese chico tan enclenque, pudiera convertirse en alguien tan despreciable…- Dijo recordando lo que le hizo a la menor de los Grandchester.

- No te preocupes, pronto hallaran la forma de ayudarlos a que ese "caballero" no siga saliéndose con la suya.- Dijo la Abuela.

- Ese es el punto que más me preocupa en este momento…- Dijo muy serio.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó alarmada Clarise.

- Necesito que todos estén reunidos…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó la abuela.

- Es… algo que encontré, después de que todos se fueron a descansar… es mejor que se los diga después del desayuno…- Clarise lo vio muy preocupado.

- Como quieras, por el momento ahí vienen Alice y Mandy.- Dijo Clarise viendo llegar a las chicas. – Ellas entraron al comedor, cuando iban a tomar asiento, escucharon el revuelo que armaron Karl, Terry, Andy y Annie.

* * *

El joven bajó de su auto para dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión. Louisa lo esperaba a en el asiento de copiloto. Después de tanto pensarlo, decidió por fin ir con su tío.

- Buenos Días, joven. – Saludó uno de los jardineros que cuidaban las Dulce Candys.

- Buenos días… - Trató de sonar más relajado. Después de todo no era muy apreciado por el personal de su tío, después de que él y su hermana los trataron mal en muchas ocasiones.- ¿S-sería tan amable d-de informarle a mi tío que quisiera hablar con él?.- El hombre lo miró extrañado.

- Lo siento mucho joven, pero su tío se encuentra en Lakewood.

- Es cierto, tiene que ver a la abuela…- Susurró. – Es muy importante que hable con él… podría pedirle al ama de llaves que lo llame y le avise que voy para allá…- dijo mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor.- Por favor…

- C-claro que sí, joven… ¿Algo más?.- Preguntó el desconcertado jardinero.

- No. eso es todo….- subió y cerró la puerta, iba a encender el auto cuando abrió la ventana, el hombre asustado, se acercó.- Olvidaba algo…

- S-si d-dígame joven…- estaba resignado a escuchar alguno de los típicos insultos de los Ligan.

- Gracias…- Le sonrió y arrancó. El pobre hombre no sabía lo que había pasado con el chico. Pero le agradaba.

* * *

- ¿Qué es todo eso?.- Preguntó Dorothy mientras se asomaba a la ventana de la cocina. Los chicos entraron por la puerta de servicio muy agitados, se sorprendió al ver que Terry estaba revolcada, al igual que Annie. – Quiero saber que es lo que les pasó…- Dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Fue un pequeño accidente… - Comenzó a decir Terry burlonamente.

- Dorothy…- Empezó a decir Karl, apenado.

- ¡Y ni crean que pasarán al comedor así, todos los están esperando!… ¡Vayan de inmediato a cambiarse, y traten de no ensuciarme nada!…

- Nos trata como si todavía tuviéramos 6 años… - comenzó a quejarse en un susurró Andy al salir, pero el ama de llaves lo alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¡Andrew Brown Cornwell! escuché eso… como quieren que los trate como grandes si insisten en seguir portándose como chiquillos…- Los demás comenzaron a reírse de los gestos del chico.- ¡Y ustedes muévanse!... o el desayuno se enfriará y al Sr. William no le agradará. - Mientras salían rápidamente, el ama de llaves y los demás sirvientes reían.

* * *

Antes de que comenzaran a desayunar, William fue avisado de que Edward iba para allá, eso lo inquietó un poco. Como todavía no bajaban los demás chicos, decidió llamar a su oficina de Chicago. Cuando escuchó el revuelo, terminó de hablar y fue a reunirse con ellos.

* * *

Eleanor no podía esperar más, después de leer varios pasajes escritos por Susana Marlowe, se sintió intranquila y angustiada, necesitaba saber urgentemente si esos escritos podrían llenar los huecos que faltaban en los demás diarios… paseaba nerviosa por su oficina, preguntándose lo que tenía que hacer. Aun no sabía lo que William acababa de descubrir. Sin pensarlo más marcó a Nueva York.

* * *

Cuando estaban en la sobremesa, hablando sobre el colegio y algunas cosas sin importancia, Dorothy avisó a William que Edward había llegado, él se disculpó y salió del comedor.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa últimamente?.- Preguntó Andy al ver la forma en que su primo hablaba con su tío, sin su acostumbrada altanería.

- No lo sé…- Dijo Karl extrañado.

- Tenían que ser hombres…- Suspiró Mandy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?..- Preguntaron incómodos.

- L' amour…- Se burló la chica.

- No te entiendo…

- Es obvio que un chico cuando ama mucho a una chica es capaz de todo…- Explicó su prima quitándose los anteojos con cierto aire de superioridad.- ¿A caso ninguno se ha dado cuenta?.- Se quedó mirando a Karl, quien al notarlo trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Louisa pasó a saludar a todos mientras esperaba a Edward.

* * *

Raoul estaba supervisando un proyecto importante, su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Observó el número antes de contestar.

- Elly… ¡¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó alarmado.

_- Alexander…_

- ¡¿Qué se atrevió a hacer ahora ese…

_- ¡Espera un momento!... escúchame con atención…-_ Hizo una pausa que le pareció muy larga.- _Hace unos momentos vino a dejar un ultimátum, respecto al la herencia legítima del ducado… no sé cómo o de dónde pudo obtener… los diarios de tu tatarabuela…_

- ¡¿Qué dices?

_- Creo que esa es la razón por la que ha insistido en investigar a Terrence… Esa mujer estaba completamente loca… paranoica…_

- ¡¿Quieres decir que ya los has leído?

_- Algunas partes… espero que esto pueda ayudarnos con las historias de… los demás… necesitamos buscar la forma de reunir…_

- Hablaré con William…

_- La familia está en Lakewood, me lo dijo el Ama de Llaves_…- Él miró su reloj.

- Lo llamaré en unos minutos más… Elly, no te preocupes… todo se solucionará…

_- Eso espero… porque si no, él será capaz de todo, con tal de destruirte… de destruirnos…_

- Lo sé… sólo resiste… de alguna forma debo enfrentarlo…

_- Raoul…_- Le pareció escuchar como trataba de ahogar el llanto.

- Sabes que no permitiré que vuelva a lastimarnos.

_- Lo sé… sólo te pido que no cometas una imprudencia._

- Trataré de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible… necesito la ayuda de William y la tuya…

_- Lo sé… Te Amo…_

* * *

- Pasa…- Dijo William al cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

- Gracias Tío… quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas…

- Te escucho. – dijo sentándose al escritorio, el chico prefirió estar de pie. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil y doloroso lo que tenía que decir.

- Yo… sé que no soy agradable a todos aquí… y sé que he hecho cosas que jamás me perdonarían…

- Eso es cierto… Nunca he sabido el motivo por el cual tú y tu hermana han sido tan desagradables con los demás… Sé las cosas que han hecho ambos…

- Es respecto a ello de lo que quiero hablar… algunas cosas pudieron haberlas disculpado nuestros padres como travesuras infantiles… pero algunas más… se salieron de control… especialmente las que ha hecho mi hermana…

- No te entiendo.- Esta vez se sintió muy interesado en las palabras del chico.- Que es lo que ha pasado.

- Nancy ha estado saliendo con ese sujeto de Spencer Malfoy… me desagrada y he comenzado a investigarlo con algunos amigos de Londres… debes tener cuidado con él… especialmente si está manejando algunos de tus negocios…

- Eso no es nada nuevo… Siempre he sido cuidadoso con las personas que trabajan conmigo… ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó William, suponía que tal vez todo era una treta para pedirle dinero. Esos hermanitos eran un caso muy especial, capaces de apuñalarse uno al otro por la espalda.

- No… Respecto a Nancy… hay algo que tienes que saber… y… en cierta forma yo… yo tuve que ver en lo ocurrido hace tiempo…

* * *

- ¿Tardará mucho el tío William con Edward?.- Preguntó con fastidio Andy.

- Louisa, ¿Qué pasa últimamente con él?.- Preguntó Karl inquieto por el misterio con el que llegaba y pedía hablar con su padre.

- Digamos que se siente… arrepentido de algunas cosas…- Contestó ella, desviando la mirada al darse cuenta que Karl la miraba con insistencia.

- ¿Podrías decirnos algo?.- Insistió Andy.

- No me corresponde a mí hablar al respecto…

- ¡Lo sabía!...- Exclamó triunfante.- Tú lo sabes…

- Yo… - Louisa estaba apenada por lo que acababa de decir.- Él es quien debe hablar con ustedes al respecto.

- ¡Diablos!. - Exclamó Andy.- Si es por él, con tal de molestarnos, jamás nos dirá nada…

- Sólo denle tiempo…- Dijo Annie, que por primera vez sintió un poco de simpatía por Edward. Ella había observado también el cambio en las actitudes del chico en el colegio. Sólo esperaba que no fuera una sucia treta y terminara lastimando a la chica como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien por alguna razón entraban en el tonto juego de los Ligan.

* * *

Patrick entró a la oficina, vio a Nancy dormida en el sofá. El lugar era un caos,_ "Esto no les va a agradar a los dueños cuando vean lo que ha hecho con el lugar"_, había comentado a los demás empleados del lugar. Simplemente se habían divertido causándole problemas a la chica. Al estar más cerca carraspeó.

- Buenos Días Nancy…- Ella se movió fastidiada.

- No hables tan fuerte… me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?.- Dijo más seriamente el chico.- Esto no le agradará al señor William y a…

- Si… Si… Si… déjate de estúpidos sermones… tú no eres nadie para levantarme la voz.- Dijo incorporándose, mientras intentaba ver la hora.

- Mientras el Sr. William me pida supervisarte, lo haré… Recuerda que hoy…

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!.- Gritó molesta.- ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER ESTO YO?...

- Bueno, el Sr. William se ha dado cuenta de que cuentas con mucho tiempo libre, y no le parece bien que malgastes el dinero de la familia sin que hagas algo a cambio. De lo contrario te quitará…

- PERO ES SU OBLIGACIÓN… SOY DE LA FAMILIA…- Comenzó a quejarse.- ASÍ HA SIDO SIEMPRE…

- Bueno, tal vez sea así, pero el quiere ver a cada uno de los miembros… más activos…

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!…- Se quedó pensativa un momento.- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿En dónde se encuentran esos tontos dueños de este lugar?

- El Sr. William les encargó otros asuntos… y debido a que tú eres también responsable de éste lugar y has sido la que menos atención le ha puesto, decidió dejártelo por unos cuantos días…

- Pero…

- Así que trata de arreglar lo mejor posible todos los desperfectos. Ésta noche habrá personas muy importantes…

- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?

- Claro… ¿Que esperabas?... – Patrick se estaba divirtiendo al ver lo furiosa que estaba, abrió su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a decir: - Tienes que buscar de inmediato quien repare la luz en la cocina; El barman que estaba a prueba, renunció por lo que tienes que buscar de inmediato un reemplazo…además...

Los empleados escuchaban detrás de la puerta, mientras intentaban contener la risa al imaginarse la expresión de Nancy.

* * *

Dorothy entró al comedor para avisar a Alice que tenía una llamada, salió discretamente mientras los chicos hacían bromas esperando que William regresara. Se dirigió al Despacho para tener un poco de privacidad.

- Hola papá…

_- ¿Cómo han estado?... ¿No han tenido ningún problema?..._

- No. El Sr. William ha alejado a Spencer de nosotros, así que en estos momentos estamos…

_- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con él…_

- Él está un poco ocupado… ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¿_Aun no han descubierto nada?_- Se notaba preocupado.

- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto… - Comenzó a contarle respecto al hallazgo en las esculturas y el de la habitación secreta de Candice.

_- ¿Una habitación secreta en Lakewood?_

- Si… - Continuó hablando con él hasta contarle respecto a las fotos.

_- No entiendo nada…_ - Comenzó a ver a su padre tronarse los dedos cada vez más desesperado.- _De verdad necesito hablar con William…El tiempo se está agotando…_

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

_- Alexander se ha atrevido a amenazar a tu madre…Necesito saber que es lo que han descubierto…_

- Creo que todos tenemos que hablar al respecto.- Alice volteó a ver, William y los demás entraban en ese momento.- Hola Raoul.

_- William… tengo que decirles que no sé cuanto tiempo nos quede… necesito saber…_

- Lo sé, ¿Supongo que Alice ya te contó lo que hemos encontrado?

_- Si… y Elly tiene otra parte del extraño rompecabezas…_

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?.- Terry se exaltó un poco.

_- Alexander… de alguna forma obtuvo los diarios de mi Tatarabuela… Susana Marlowe…_

- ¿Quiere decir que hay más personas en este embrollo?.- Preguntó Mandy sorprendida.

- Después de todo… supongo que así tenía que ser…- Dijo Annie, todos la miraron.- Por lo visto este problema la incluía… directa o indirectamente…

- Es cierto… Terrence no sentía nada por ella…- Dijo Karl. Se dirigió a la pantalla del videoteléfono.- ¿Sabe que es lo que dicen?.

_- Por el momento no… Elly sólo me comentó que Alexander los llevó hasta su oficina para que nos diéramos por vencidos y le cediera todos mis derechos y la villa de Escocia…_

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ DE NUEVO: LA VILLA DE ESCOCIA!… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESE… ESE… DESGRACIADO QUIERE DE ELLA?.!- Dijo molesta Terry.- ¡¿NO LE ES SUFICIENTE YA CON TODO LO QUE HA OCASIONADO?

- Tranquilízate…- Dijo Karl abrazándola.- Pronto encontraremos la forma de que pague lo que ha hecho…

- Eso no resuelve el problema de ¿Cómo pudo haberlos obtenido?.- Comentó Clarise

- Es miembro de la familia… no creo que los hubiera robado…- Dijo Andy.- Tal vez los encontró por accidente y eso le dio la idea de comenzar con todo esto…

_- Si, eso puede ser… _

- Hay algo muy importante que descubrí después de que se retiraran todos a sus habitaciones…- Comenzó a decir William.- Sólo que es muy difícil…- Miró la pantalla.- Especialmente para ti Raoul.

_- Déjate ya de dramatismo y dilo de una vez…_- William abrió un cajón de su escritorio.

- Esto cayó del cofre de la Tatarabuela Candice…- Comenzó a desdoblarlo.- estaba muy bien escondido en el forro…

- ¿Algún otro árbol genealógico?.- Preguntó Mandy.

- No… es un certificado de adopción…

- ¡¿QUEEE? – Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Es de… Edmond Grandchester Marlowe…

_- No entiendo… Primero me dicen que se parece a William Albert Jr… y ahora ¿que no era su hijo de Terrence?..._ – Preguntó Raoul, se veía pálido.

- Lo más extraño de todo, es que… fue expedido en el Hogar de Pony…- Dijo Clarise al revisar el Documento.

- Esto es… - La abuela no sabía que decir.- ¿Pero porqué tendría todo esto guardado la tatarabuela?

_- Es lo mismo que me pregunto_… - dijo Raoul desconcertado.

- Tenemos que ver los diarios de Susana Marlowe… tal vez ellos tengan las respuestas… -Dijo Clarise.

- Pero están en Londres…- Dijo William.

- Bueno, pronto terminarán las clases… tú has estado tan ocupado con los negocios que estás muy tenso… no nos vendrían mal unas vacaciones en Escocia…

_- ¿Por qué Escocia?..._- Preguntó Raoul.

- Tal vez necesitamos conocer la villa de los Grandchester… - Dijo Clarise.

- ¿Qué es lo que puede haber en la villa?.- Preguntó Alice aun sin comprender.

- Precisamente es lo que iremos a ver…

_- Tienes razón… Alexander insiste demasiado en tenerla…-_ finalizó Raoul.

* * *

Después de que hablara con su tío, Louisa lo vio deprimido, y al Sr. William más serio de lo que jamás se había visto. Decidió no decirle nada hasta que él pudiera hablar, salió cabizbajo, mientras ella se despedía de todos. Cuando estuvieron en el auto, él tardó en ponerlo en marcha.-

- ¿Estás bien?

- …

- Sé que no podía ser fácil…

- No lo fue… él no me creyó…

- Pero…

- Sólo me dijo que… por un disgusto entre nosotros éramos capaces de todo…

- ¿Le mostraste las pruebas?...

- Me pidió que le dejara todo… Dice que por esta vez me concede el beneficio de la duda…

- ¿Le contaste respecto a Spencer?...

- Claro, pero él ya se había encargado de investigarlo… lo que no entiendo es porqué si sabe más de lo que yo pude averiguar, permite que siga trabajando para él…

- Tal vez sea por que se preocupa por tu hermana…

- Ummm… jamás hemos sido de su agrado…

- Pero no por ello dejaría de preocuparse por ustedes…- La chica le sonrió.- Después de todo… son su familia… -Pero ni aun así lo vio sonreír.- ¿Ahora que pasará?

- Dijo que… hablaría con los investigadores para que reabrieran el caso…

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

- Te dije que asumiría la responsabilidad de mis actos… Solo espero que todo salga bien…

- Claro que si.

- Pero… y si…

- No importa lo demás… todo saldrá bien…

**

* * *

**

Londres

Llegó a su casa agotada… no había podido continuar con la lectura, a pesar de haber pedido que no se le molestara, los problemas eran muchos y demasiado delicados, hasta que se olvidó de lo que la preocupaba realmente. Al salir de la oficina tomó los libros. El mayordomo la ayudó con sus cosas, le pidió que le llevara té a la biblioteca.

- Walter, ¿He tenido alguna llamada de Nueva York o Chicago?

- Lo siento Milady, nadie ha llamado. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- No. Gracias.

- Me retiro Milady.- Al cerrarse la puerta, ella tomó uno de los diarios y continuó leyendo.

"_Tiene más de un mes que la guerra ha terminado… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llegó? No lo sé… si no es por Robert, seguiría angustiada por no saber de él… ¿Por qué no vino a verme en cuanto el barco arribó?... Fue directamente a su departamento y no tuvo la atención de mandarme un recado… ¿Hasta cuando Terry?... ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás esperando por ti?... _

_Pedí al chofer que me llevara a verte… en cuanto llamé a tu puerta, respondiste furioso que fuera quien fuera te dejara en paz… me preocupé e insistí… Él abrió furioso, jamás lo había visto tan desaliñado, la barba crecida y en la mano una botella de Whisky… su departamento siempre impecable estaba en absoluto desorden…_

_- ¿__Mi amor que ha pasado contigo?_

_- ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE?.__.. ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SUSANA! - Se atrevió a gritarme… - ¡T-TU NO ERES NADA MÍO!… ¡POR TU CULPA HE PERDIDO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA!… Ella si me amaba… para ti y para tu madre solo soy un figurín al que tienen que exhibir por todos lados, para que se sientan importantes…_

_- Terry, deja de beber… solo estás diciendo cosas sin senti__do… - Entré al departamento._

_- ¡SACA DE AQUÍ TU ESTÚPIDA SILLA… YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!…¡ENSUCIAS EL LUGAR MÁS PRIVADO __Y SAGRADO QUE TENGO!…¡LO ÚNICO MÍO QUE TENGO!… y ahora hasta eso te has atrevido a invadir… ¡PORQUE AHORA YA NO TENGO NADA!… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!… - En ese momento comprendí que la había visto… Se había cruzado en su camino una vez más… ¿Cuándo y cómo?... Tenía que quitarme la duda. _

_- ¡__¡¿VISTE A CANDICE?…_

_- ¡NUNCA MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE… Y TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE!... ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!…¡TE ODIO!… ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?... ¡TÚ ERES EL MOTIVO DE QUE HAYA IDO A ESE INFIERNO!…¡Y LO QUE ES PEOR ES QUE HAYA VUELTO… QUE NO MORÍ EN ESE INFIERNO PARA REGRESAR A OTRO PEOR… DO__NDE SOY UN MUERTO EN VIDA!... _

_Salí del departamento, no podía contener el llanto, el chofer esperaba en las escaleras, me bajó y me llevó a casa…(Podíamos escuchar su risa estridente y algunos insultos más) Se encontraron de nuevo… ¿Estuvieron juntos?... Sólo eso podía explicar esos arranques… Terry mi amor… debes olvidarla… si te dejó es porque no te ama… sólo yo… lo he dado todo por ti… solo yo estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida a tu lado…"_ Eleanor se sentía triste ante esas palabras de Susana. _"Pero jamás comprendió lo que le hizo a ambos… era una mujer muy egoísta"._ Continuó leyendo.

"_No sé que le habrá dicho Robert a Terry (¿Habrá surtido efecto mi actuación para él?), pero finalmente vino a pedirme una disculpa…(Después de meses, desde esa vez que estaba tan borracho), lo amo tanto que le perdono todo… absolutamente todo… después de todo, aún no estamos casados, así que si tuvo un desliz con esa enfermerilla de quinta, lo perdono… Si lo pienso mejor, no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ellos, durante el tiempo que se hayan estado viendo durante la guerra… solo será un premio de consolación para ella, porque pronto sólo será mío… para siempre… y ella sufrirá las consecuencias de lo que haya pasado… ella se hundirá en el infierno al saber que sólo será mío… no permitiré que me lo quiten…_

_Ayer en una cena en el Waldorf-Astoria, junto a su madre la gran Eleanor Baker, pidió formalmente mi mano y hoy la noticia está en todos los periódicos del país…(Seguramente mamá se encargó de ello). Su padre estaba en viaje de negocios por la ciudad, El Duque de Grandchester estaba hospedado ahí y nos felicitó… Jamás lo hubiera creído… mamá no sabía que hacer…_

_- Su, es el mejor partido que podías haber encontrado… no sólo es el mejor actor de Broadway, si no que ahora sere__mos parte de la nobleza inglesa - …Lo vez Candice… yo he ganado después de todo… soy mucho mejor que tú… Sólo yo soy digna de él…" _Pasó las páginas.

"_No puedo creer el cinismo de Terry… ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?... Estamos finalmente casados… no puede abandonarme así… ¡EN NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS!… '_

_- Susy, el hecho de que estemos casados no quiere decir que tenga que cumplir con mis obligaciones contigo… Si lo hice es para cuidar de ti como tantas veces lo ha señalado tu madre, darte protección… pero no me exijas más… ¿Quedó claro?... además se l__o prometí a ella: hacerte felíz._

_- ¡__¡ENTONCES CUMPLE TU PROMESA!_

_- Lo estoy haciendo, ¿No era eso lo que querías: ser la esposa de el mejor actor… la esposa de u__n miembro de la nobleza inglesa. - Lo miré a los ojos, tenía miedo, él sonrió de medio lado, detesto tanto esa sonrisa insolente. - ¿A caso crees que no he puesto atención en las conversaciones tan vanas que tienes con tu madre y tus amistades tan vulgares?… ¿Qué más quieres? _

_- Quiero… __ser tuya por completo… quiero tener un hijo tuyo..._

_- Susy, cariño… no me exijas más… ¿Quieres que siempre parezcamos un matrimonio de ensueño? No esperes c__ompartir mi cama… buenas noches… - Salió de la habitación y me encerró en ella. - Cariño, no te preocupes por mí… el sofá es muy cómodo… no te extrañaré… Que tengas dulces sueños… - Lo escuché burlarse al otro lado"…_

_"Él estaba buscando la forma de hartarla"_, Pensó Eleanor, pues la mayoría de los escritos eran quejas respecto a Terrence. _"Si que era una cabeza hueca… y aun así duraron tanto tiempo casados, ¿Por qué?"_ pasó las páginas, hasta que el nombre de Candice saltó a la vista.

_"¿Por qué le hice caso a mi madre?… Se lo dije: Terry ya no bebía… algo debió colocarle para dormirlo, ella me hizo entrar a su habitación sin que se diera cuenta… fue un plan absurdo… y él lo descubrió en cuanto me vio a su lado… Desnuda… Se enfurec__ió tanto al saber mis motivos, que se fue de la casa… _

_Esta tarde paseaba con mi enfermera por Central Park, después de la discusión con Terry por lo sucedido, estaba fastidiada… No sé porqué razón puse atención a unas risas, era un grupo de chicas que estaban mirando los animales, hasta que vieron caer un pajarillo de su nido, una de ellas se apresuró a subir al árbol ante el asombro de las demás… 'Es Candice… ¿pero qué hace aquí?' Ella les pedía que no se preocuparan, cuando se escuchó como se rompía la rama en la que estaba, y poco después escuché la voz de Terry, él la había salvado… ¿En donde diablos estaba metido que no lo vi?... La tenía entre sus brazos, por un momento no la soltó, algo le dijo e inmediatamente lo abofeteó, se alejó con las demás chicas…¡Y él tras ellas, seguramente hablándoles con ese tono seductor que tan bien maneja!... ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE AQUÍ?... ¿De nuevo viene a buscarlo?... no, no lo creo… ella no lo habría recibido de esa forma… ¿Quizás estaba furiosa con él por nuestra boda?... Sea como sea, nuevamente contraté a dos investigadores privados… no voy a estar tranquila hasta que ella se largue de aquí…"_

_"Ella estará solo por unos meses en el hospital Saint Joseph tomando un curso… menos mal que las tienen estrictamente vigiladas… Supe también que los Ardley tienen un departamento de lujo en la ciudad, pero ella no quiso ocuparlo, se hospeda como todas las demás enfermeras, en los dormitorios del hospital… un hombre rubio, muy apuesto la viene a buscar cada fin de semana, al parecer es su prometido… ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica tan ordinaria que a hombres tan apuestos los trae a sus pies? Es nada más y nada menos que William Albert Ardley el misterioso banquero y empresario de Chicago… después de todo son Escoceses, son tan grandes las familias que no es de extrañar que se casen entre familiares… la tiene bien protegida… y vaya que ha sido persistente Terry al buscarla… le ha enviado flores, notas… pero al parecer las rechaza… tan pronto como entran los mensajeros al hospital así salen despedidos… Por lo que veo, ha comprendido que debe mantenerse lejos de él…" __"Después de todo, ¿Candice terminó por rechazarlo?" _Pasó las hojas, eran anotaciones con los reportes detallados de los investigadores sobre las actividades de Terrence y Candice,_ "Que afán de hacerse daño ella misma"._

_"Esta vez no me perdonará Terry… Descubrió los reportes de los i__nvestigadores… estaba furioso. _

_- ¡¿NO PUEDES CONFI__AR SIQUIERA UN POCO EN MI?_

_- ¡NO… NO PUEDO SABIENDO QUE ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ RONDANDOTE!…__ ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTÁN PLANEANDO ALGO EN MI CONTRA! _

_- Susy__, por favor…ella ni siquiera…_

_- ¡NADA DE SUSY!… ¡ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ PERSIGUIENDOTE!… ¡TIENE__ QUE SABER QUE SOLO ERES MÍO!… _

_- ¡TIENES UN PR__OBLEMA SUSY!…¡ESTÁS LOCA!… - Salio a la calle, solo pude escuchar el motor del auto acelerando… Necesito hacer algo. Pedí a la enfermera que me cuida que me llevara a dar un paseo… estábamos cerca del hospital Saint Joseph, pude ver a un hombre finamente vestido, de cabello rojizo, que espiaba la entrada… Al instante la vi a ella salir furiosa… _

_- ¡NEIL LIGAN!... ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ESTO LO TIENE QUE SABER ALBERT… QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TIENES __PROHIBIDO EL ACERCARTE A MI! - El hombre salió de su escondite, ella lo miró con más furia. _

_- Candy… sabes que te amo… no puedes casarte con ese vagabundo que se hace llamar nuestro tío abuelo, él no puede hacerlo… después__ de todo es tu padre adoptivo. - Lla miró con ira, a mi me llamó la atención sus palabras, ¿Ella era hija adoptiva del hombre que la estaba cortejando?_

_- Sabes que me tienen sin cuidado tus palabras… solo quiero que entiendas esto: TE ODIO… Jamás creí sentir eso por alguien, pero ¿Qué crees? tu te lo has ganado al igual que tu hermana y sabes perfectamente que ella no querría manchar el buen nombre de los Ligan al aceptar a una huérfana en la familia, así que des__iste de una buena vez por todas…_

_- Me las pagarás…_

_- Si claro, pero Albert ya te lo __ha advertido… deja de seguirme… - Entró al hospital._

_- Lo lamentarás… ya verás… - El hombre con el que había hablado me descubrió… - Vaya, vaya… pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es Susana Marlowe… La mujer por la que dejó ese actorcillo de quinta a Candy… Me gustaría darle las gracias. - Se acercó, tomó mi mano para besarla_

_- ¿A mi?... ¿Por qué razón?... _

_- Gracias a usted, el fanfarrón de su marido, dejó en paz a Candy… y está libre para que sea mi esposa__… _

_- Pero ella…_

_- Sólo son palabras… en cuanto Mi Madre y mi hermana logren convencer a La Tía Abuela y al presuntuoso de Albert, Candy será mía… y usted ya no tendrá de__ que preocuparse… con permiso. - Se despidió…No entendía nada… solo sabía que estaba comprometida con el otro hombre… ¡Es una maldita… la odio!… ¿Por qué cada hombre que está cerca de ella termina completamente loco?... Mandé a uno de los investigadores a averiguar su pasado."_

Eleanor se sentía cada vez más intrigada respecto a estos escritos. _"¿Serán el motivo de que los demás diarios estén incompletos?"._

_"Tuve que ir al hospital dónde está estudiando ella…¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿Por qué no puedo escapar de su sombra?... era una revisión de rutina… me extrañó que al verme en la sala de espera, me sonriera como si nada hubiese pasado… incluso se animó a acercarse a mi y conversar… yo me retiré dándole una excusa… No puedo… no soporto estar cerca de ella… Lo que más me molestó fue ver que mi suegra hablara con tanta familiaridad con ella… ¿De dónde se conocen?... Pocos sabemos que ella es la madre de mi Terry… ¿Será que ambas están planeando algo en mi contra para quitármelo?… Sé perfectamente que no soy del agrado de Eleanor Baker… jamás lo fui… me dolió la forma en que le hablaba, muy cálida, casi maternal… reía con calidez de sus ocurrencias, siempre diciéndole que la tuteara… que le debía mucho y no sabía como pagárselo… eso me intrigó… cuando escuché que gracias a ella recuperó a su hijo y jamás había tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_

_"¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿EN DÓNDE PODRÁ ESTAR?... SE ESCAPÓ DE ESE ESTÚPIDO INVESTIGADOR… Terry no ha venido a casa en más de una semana… Pero no puede estar con ella… es… es imposible… ya que sólo sale cuando su prometido la viene a buscar o con sus amigas… Mi amor… ¿Dónde estás?... Tanto te duele el rechazo de ella… ¿De nuevo andarás en algún bar de mala muerte emborrachándote por su rechazo?... ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?…Estás en su pasado… Ya no te ama… en cambio yo…estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperarte…"_

_"Por fín ella se ha largado a Chicago… ¿Cuándo? No lo sé…¡ESTOY FELIZ!... pero desde hace algunos días, Terry está más sombrío que nunca… ni siquiera me dirige la palabra… Hoy leyó el anuncio de la boda de ella… se encerró en su estudio, sólo escuché como rompía cosas… nos asustamos todos… Lo llamé pero él se enfureció más, salió y sin decir nada arrancó en su auto… ¿Por qué no lo acepta?…Perdió para siempre…"_

Tenía rato que ya había oscurecido, se dirigió al comedor a cenar, después de preguntar si habían recibido alguna llamada, el Mayordomo le dijo que ninguna, ella se preocupó… _"¿Que es lo que ha pasado allá?"_ Fue a tomar un baño y nuevamente llevó los diarios con ella a su habitación, debía buscar la razón de todo ese embrollo. Seguían anotaciones con quejas sobre Terrence, los amoríos que tuvo, sin importarle nada lo que ella sintiera o lo que se dijera de él en la Prensa.

_"Ella… nuevamente… ella, aquí en Nueva York… Pero sólo es de paso, regresa después de más de un año de vivir en el extranjero… eso es lo que decía el diario… observé la forma en que Terry miraba la fotografía… y después… Lo arrugó y salió del comedor… pedí a la mucama que me lo diera, la vi… debo reconocerlo, se veía muy hermosa… en sus brazos un bebé muy hermoso, rubio como ella… sentí un profundo dolor… Terry me está negando esa dicha… ¿Por qué?... después le pedí a la mucama que me llevara a su estudio, le hablé a través de la puerta le dije lo que en otra ocasión le había pedido: un hijo… esta vez abrió y me dejó pasar, después de tanto tiempo pude por fin entrar en ese __lugar que me tenía restringido…_

_- Está bien Susy…_

_- Terry ¿Es cierto? - Dije emocionada_

_- Claro que si… seremos padres - Yo estaba llorando de felicidad_

_- Al anochecer lo esperaba en mi habitación… por fin sería mío… pero pasó el tiempo y no llegaba del teatro… Después llegó una nota muy breve de él… se ausentaría por un tiempo…"_

_"Ha pasado casi un mes desde que él se fue de forma misteriosa… no llama… ni escribe… ¿Por qué es así conmigo?... esta mañana llegó… estaba feliz, jamás había visto esa expresión en él… no desde que… (Que caso tiene recordar el motivo de esa ocasión), me pidió que cerrara los ojos, así lo hice, sentí que colocaba algo muy suave en mis brazos, al momento oí un llanto… abrí los ojos, era un bebé que se agitaba como desesperado. _

_- Terry… quiero saber…_

_- Lo siento mucho, olvidé hacer las presentaciones correspondientes: Susy, éste es Edmond Grandchester Marlowe, nuestro hi__jo… Ed, ella es tu madre, Susana…_

_- Pero se suponía que…_

_- Claro, te dije que seríamos padres… la verdad fue muy difícil decidir, pero este pequeño por alguna razón robó mi corazó__n desde el momento en que lo vi… - Me sentí decepcionada… pero al ver su expresión, como miraba al pequeño, supe por fin que habría una manera de hacer que él me amara… _

_- Hola __Edmond yo… yo soy… soy tu mamá… - Lo acuné por un momento y después se lo dí a una de las mucamas, cuando vi que él se dirigió al piso de arriba para escoger la habitación del pequeño… Después decidí hacer la mejor actuación de toda mi vida… sólo por él… así que le pedí que me contara al respecto… me dijo que fue abandonado cerca del orfanatorio… sin nada que lo identificara… y que las personas que cuidaban del lugar aseguraban que era un pequeño muy fuerte. Al decirlo su voz cambio, lo observé detenidamente, algo parecía dolerle al decir esas palabras… - Y ¿Sabes que? Sabiendo eso, sé que será un excelente trepador de árboles. De eso me encargaré… de enseñarle a mi pequeño Tarzán'."_

_"Así que eso es… El hijo de Terrence no era de él… fue adoptado… es por eso que Alexander dice que Raoul no es el legítimo heredero del Ducado." _Pasó las páginas con avidez, hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió.

_"Hoy es el 6° cumpleaños de Edmond, curiosamente el pequeño diablillo nunca quiere mirarme a los ojos… Siempre esconde su rostro de mí… No me quiere y el sentimiento es mutuo… antes de la fiesta tuve que regañarlo porque se le ocurrió trepar a un árbol con la ropa de fiesta… Cuando bajó lo tomé en brazos para llevarlo con la niñera para que lo disciplinara… por primera vez se atrevió a verme a los ojos, una mirada que me atemorizó, se parecía a las de Terry cuando no quiere que se le contradiga… jamás había puesto atención en su color… sus ojos eran de un verde intenso… tan intenso como los de__… Ella… incluso pude distinguir unas pecas muy pálidas en su rostro… Ahora entiendo las palabras de Terry cuando lo trajo… aunque lo niegue, él sigue teniendo el recuerdo de ella, en el parecido con el pequeño… por eso fue difícil para él elegir… __**BUSCÓ ALGUIEN QUE LE RECORDARA PERFECTAMENTE A ELLA**__…¡LOS ODIO!"... _

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews... tienes razón Themis... ahora que leo los capítulos para editarlos y subirlos, a mí tambien me da vueltas mi pobre cabecita... y me da mucha risa al pensar: ¿Cómo puede ser que tenía cabeza para tanto y no perderle el hilo?... pues cuando escribí éste fic estaba haciendo mi tesis...

Me da mucho gusto que les gusten estas ocurrencias y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews a todas...


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

_**Edmond y William**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Mientras esperaba abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su última parada por México, Spencer recibió una llamada a su celular, vio el identificador de llamadas, pero decidió ignorarla. Era insoportable, jamás creyó encontrarse a una chica así (Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse fijado en ella, aunque sólo haya sido para saber de Terry). Alexander no lo había llamado, lo que lo hacía temer. Había hecho su mejor actuación, ya que se había ganado la confianza de todos esos grandes empresarios y siempre lo estaban alabando. Eso serviría a sus planes respecto a Alexander y William Ardley. Se escuchó el altavoz para llamar a los pasajeros, tomó su pequeño maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje. Ya instalado, comenzó a revisar los pendientes. Sólo dos días más y estaría de regreso en Chicago.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, todos estaban admirando las cosas de la tatarabuela, querían ver si no estaban escondidos los demás escritos ahí, pero nada. Sólo encontraron otro pequeño cofre, donde tenía cuidadosamente guardadas algunas cartas, la mitad de un boleto para la obra de Romeo y Julieta y un libro con recortes de periódicos. Terry recordaba que había leído en el diario de Candice que la Srita Pony lo había comenzado a hacer, continuando hasta que falleció, por lo que la hermana María se lo regaló sabiendo lo que significaba para ella. _"Debe ser muy doloroso, amar tanto a alguien y no poder estar ya a su lado… vivir soñando en lo que pudo ser… deseando haber actuado de otra forma… pedir al tiempo una oportunidad para hacer las cosas de forma diferente",_ pensaba mientras lo hojeaba, sonrió un poco al ver las fotografías de Terrence_, "Si que era apuesto el tatarabuelo… pero no es solo el físico… esa mirada… en algunas… triste, a pesar de ese aire de rebeldía… ese misterio…"_

- Me recuerda a ti…- escuchó que le susurraban al oído.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?. – Karl se sentó frente a ella.

- Esa misma mirada… la tenías… cuando llegaste…

- Es absurdo… - Dijo mientras volteaba un poco el rostro avergonzada.

- Es verdad… Fue lo que me atrajo de inmediato… solitaria y misteriosa… aunque fuiste demasiado grosera… al burlarte de mis pecas…- Sonrió Kart señalando su rostro.

- La noche de año nuevo… -Dijo en un susurro la chica.- Lo siento… en esos momentos yo no…

- No te preocupes… - Dijo mientras observaba el libro de recortes que ella sostenía.

- Es curioso…- dijo mientras cerraba el libro y miraba a Karl.

- ¿Qué?

- Tal parece que la historia tiende a repetirse… - susurró.- Tú y yo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nuevamente un miembro de los Ardley se enamora de uno de los Grandchester…- Intervino William sonriendo.- Parece ser inevitable…- Terry y Karl se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados, creyeron que nadie les pondría atención.

- Yo… yo me refería a la fecha en la que nos conocimos: la noche de Año Nuevo…

- Si es curioso… - dijo Annie tratando de sonar animada.

- Con la diferencia de que yo no permitiré que nadie nos separe…- Dijo Karl decidido.

- Ni yo…- Les dijo Terry.

- Miren esto…- Dijo Mandy, que estaba revisando las cartas del cofrecito.- Susana Marlowe le escribió a Candice.

- ¿Ella le escribió?.- Preguntó Annie extrañada.

- Eso es completamente absurdo…- Dijo Terry. -¿Por qué lo haría?... ¿No se supone que la odiaba?

- Esto es precisamente después del regreso de Candice del extranjero.- Observó Andy la fecha. Por lo que Mandy comenzó a leer:

_Querida Candice*: _

_Espero te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora sé en donde estuvo el corazón de Terry, quien es muy amable y gentil conmigo, me tiene afecto. Lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día él se enamore por completo de mí. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto… es imposible… ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y alma. Yo estaré a su lado para siempre. No te preocupes por él. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros…_

_¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo. _

_Susana Marlowe de Grandchester._

_P.D.: Hace unos momentos me prometió que pronto seríamos padres… Eso quiere decir que después de todo si me ama… ¡No es maravilloso!... ¡SERÉ SUYA POR FIN!..._

- Pobre Candice…- Dijo Annie.- Leer esto… debió ser terrible para ella…

- Pero ella ya estaba casada con William Albert…- Protestó Terry.

- Pero aun podía haber sentido algo por él… - Dijo Annie, Terry miró a la chica y a Karl. Nuevamente esa sensación que le desagradaba tanto al escucharla.

- Me parece una locura que le haya escrito esto…- Dijo Andy analizando las palabras de la carta.- Es como si le advirtiera que no se acercara a él.

- Pobrecilla…- Susurró Karl.

- ¿Por quién lo dices?.- Preguntó Terry molesta.

- Por Susana… Sólo puedo sentir lástima por alguien que no quiso ver que hay cosas más importantes por qué luchar... – Karl la miraba.- Es lo que supongo que Terrence amaba de Candice, su independencia, siempre dispuesta a dar a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio… Defendiendo lo que creía justo… aún cuando ella misma sacrificó tanto… por alguien que tal vez no lo mereció…

* * *

Alice salió de su habitación, había llamado a su madre y ahora estaba más pensativa, después de todo, era urgente que fueran a Londres, sería la única forma de resolver las cosas antes de que diera el golpe final Alexander.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Ella estaba distraída mientras bajaba las escaleras, giró la cabeza para ver quien le había hablado.

- Si… estoy bien… estaba poniendo al tanto a mi madre… solo un poco preocupada por lo que ella acaba de contarme…

- ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó William interesado, mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Es respecto a Edmond… leyó sobre la adopción… pero hay una parte donde dice que encuentra un parecido con Candice…

- ¿Cómo?... – La miró sorprendido.

- Bueno… tal cual no lo dice, solo que Susana jamás había puesto atención en el niño…

- ¿Y? …

- Sus ojos eran verdes… y el rostro levemente… pecoso… - William sacó el camafeo con las fotos de ambos.

- Por la época, el tamaño y color de las imágenes, es difícil de saberlo…- murmuró mientras se acercaba más a sus ojos la joya. - ¿Qué es lo que opinas?

- Puede que sea una simple coincidencia que Edmond se parezca a William… - Murmuró la rubia.

- Me gustaría poder examinar esas fotos… - Sugirió Mandy, su tío le tendió el camafeo.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas realmente?.- Preguntó a Alice al verla tan pensativa.

- No…- Él la miró animándola a continuar hablando. Pensó que era una locura lo que estaba imaginando, pero quería saber si no era la única con esa loca hipótesis. - ¿Qué tal si… ambos fueran hijos de Candice?... – Soportó las miradas incrédulas de todos para poder continuar. - ¿Quién fue realmente el padre?... Y lo más extraño de todo: ¿Por qué los separó?... - De repente se acordó de algo.- ¡Las figuras de cera de los antepasados de los Ardley!...

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que ver?.- Preguntó extrañado William.

- Tiene que estar la del hijo de Candice…

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Para hacerlas, tuvieron que ver al modelo…- respondió tomando de las manos de Mandy el camafeo.

- Pero… No te entiendo…

- Debe haber algo que nos ayude…- dijo la chica al tiempo que se dirigía al tercer piso. William iba detrás de ella. Comenzó a buscar en las placas los nombres, no fue difícil encontrarlo. Alzó la vista y se sintió decepcionada. La escultura estaba vestida también con el Kilt y el tartán de los Ardley, y sostenía entre sus brazos también una gaita, estaba de lado, como si la estuviera tocando. Su cabello rubio ondulado, un poco largo, que caía a la altura de sus ojos, por lo que los cubría un poco, se acercó a levantar el flequillo… pero tenía los ojos cerrados y unas leves marcas en el rostro manera de pecas.

- ¡DIABLOS!.- Exclamó frustrada. William la miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperabas encontrar?

- Ver el color de sus ojos…- Dijo desconsolada.- Tal vez los tuviera verdes o…

- Creo que eso no nos serviría de mucho para comprobar nuestras sospechas, ¿No lo crees?

- Sólo era una corazonada… - Respondió con desaliento.

- No te desanimes, tal vez cuando estemos en Escocia, todo esto termine.

- ¿Por qué piensa que resolveremos esto allá?.

- No te parece extraña la insistencia de Alexander en obtener la Villa?

- ¿Le parece que tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Si no, ¿Por qué insiste en pelear algo que no tiene mas que importancia sentimental para Raoul?- Le sonrió.- ¿No te parece?...

**

* * *

**

Londres

Tal parecía que todo se complicaba, ella continuaba leyendo los diarios de Susana Marlowe, se sentía inútil al saber que no había mucho que pudiera probar que Raoul realmente era un heredero legítimo del ducado. Algo debía de haber que mostrara lo contrario.

_"Después de varias ocasiones observaba detenidamente a Edmond, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Terry lo trajo a casa… La forma en que lo miraba y cuidaba, cada vez que tenía un momento libre, sólo se dedicaba a él… Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control, por estar junto a ellos, para ser una auténtica madre feliz y esposa dedicada… Para aceptar que ahora nuevamente perdía la atención de Terry… por un mocoso que no era nuestro…_

_Me parecía ver un extraordinario parecido… (A excepción del color de los ojos), no puedo creer que pudiera ser tan ciego al respecto… Muchas veces me pregunté si no sería algún bastardo suyo, después de todo, tantos amoríos que tuvo el descaro de mostrar en público… no pude soportar más las dudas y se lo dije, pero él aseguraba que no, siempre procuraba ser muy cuidadoso, ya que sabía lo duro que sería para una criatura llevar semejante carga de desamor…_

_¡EL MUY CÍNICO!... ¡NO TUVO LA CONSIDERACIÓN DE HABLARME TAN ABIERTAMENTE DE… DE ESO… DE SUS INFIDELIDADES!… ¡¿POR QUÉ TERRY?... ¡PORQUE NO PUEDES DARTE CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN LASTIMARME TANTO?..._

_No lo quiero… jamás querré a alguien que no sea Terry… ni producto que no sea de nosotros… de nuestro amor… __Ese pequeño bastardo, a pesar de que no hay tolerancia entre nosotros, no le ha dicho nada a Terry, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Seguramente ha comprendido que yo necesito estar con Terry, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es actuando como una madre cariñosa y amorosa frente a él. __He contratado nuevamente a un investigador para que averigüe todo respecto a la procedencia de Edmond, pero sólo me han confirmado lo que dijo Terry. En este momento estoy revisando el informe: fue abandonado cerca de un orfanato en las afueras de un poblado llamado Lakewood, El Hogar de Pony… ¿Por qué me suena conocido el nombre?... __¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?... Hace un momento, revisé los reportes anteriores de los investigadores… Con razón me sonaba conocido el lugar… El Hogar de Pony es dónde vivió Candice… ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que Terry…? ¡¿Acaso el sabía que ella era una huérfana?... Una bastarda seguramente… Esto no me agrada… no me gustan las coincidencias… ni si quiera las más extrañas… __Quizá… Alguna vez… ¿Ella pudo…? ¡NO… ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!… ¡NO CREO QUE ELLA Y ÉL!… ¡SI SIEMPRE LO ESTUVO RECHAZANDO MIENTRAS ESTUVO AQUÍ EN NUEVA YORK!… ¡SIEMPRE QUE LA INTENTÓ VER, ELLA SE NEGÓ!… ¡Y SI HUBIERA TENIDO UN HIJO DE ÉL… JAMÁS LO ABANDONARÍA!... ¿O SI?... ¡NO… NO, SOLO SON TONTERÍAS!… Es sólo una coincidencia… muy extraña, pero sólo es una coincidencia al fin…" _

Pasó las páginas, no podía creer que se atreviera a confesar tan descaradamente su rechazo al pequeño.

_"Salí a dar un paseo con mi enfermera, Edmond y su niñera por Central Park, una mujer de cabello rojizo nos interceptó, iba acompañada de un caballero con el mismo color de cabello, que me parecía conocido… _

_- ¡Así que después de __todo… lo lograste Maldita Coja! - Me dijo ella, con cierto desprecio, no comprendí sus palabras. _

_- Discúlpeme, pero ¿La conozco? - Dije tratando de no mostrarle como me había afectado su insulto, la niñera y mi enfermera la miraban sorprendidas._

_- Oh__, lo siento… - Se burló con un extraño brillo en sus ojos._

_- Que descortesía la mía, mi nombre es Eliza Ligan y él es mi hermano Neil__, pero al parecer ya se conocen.- Dijo al tiempo que nos miraba. - No sé como lo hiciste… pero pudiste alejar definitivamente a Candy de Terry… faltaba yo de felicitarte… - Me quedé helada, ¿Había alguien que la odiara tanto o más que yo?, parecían las mismas palabras que su hermano me dijo la primera vez que lo vi, él sonreía de una forma extraña… no se veía bien, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se tambaleaba un poco, miraba alrededor de forma nerviosa._

_- De verdad no la entiendo… - Ella se acercó a Edmond, quien se ocultaba detrás de la niñera… - Aunque yo debería estar en tu lugar… tú sólo le inspiras lástima… jamás te amará… ¿Este es tu hijo?... Veo que después de todo, si hubo alguien que le ganara de una buena vez la partida a esa estúpida Dama de Establo… - Me miró de una forma que asustaba. - Ahora sé como es que lo atrapaste por fin: te le ofreciste… aunque no sé que más pudiste hacer o usar para atraparlo, pues él siempre me ha rechazado… - Me miró con suspicacia. – Ya veo… solamente ebrio pudo… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?… - Comenzó a reír de una forma que me asustaba, el chiquillo se escondía, ella lo tomó bruscamente del rostro, él comenzó a gemir, intentando contener el llanto, pues sabía perfectamente que detestaba escucharlo gimotear. - ¡SOLO YO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN TU LUGAR, YO SI SOY DE SU CATEGORÍA!… ¡YO SOY QUIEN SE MERECE ESTAR A SU LADO, NO UNA EXACTRIZ DE QUINTA!… NO ENTIENDO LOS GUSTOS DE TERRY: PRIMERO UNA SIRVIENTA SIN GRACIA, UNA BRUJA QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA HECHIZABA A LOS HOMBRES QUE AMÉ… Y AHORA UNA COJA… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS VE EN USTEDES? - Se volvió para mirar al chiquillo a la cara… - ¡UN MOMENTO!… los ojos de mi Terry son azul intenso, y los tuyos son… diferentes claros… casi podría decir que son… - Giró la cabeza para verme, para eliminar las insidiosas sospechas que esa mujer estaba pensando decir frente a los demás (y que yo misma había comenzado a tener), le dije: _

_- Mi padre tenía ojos verdes… - Ella y su acompañante sonrieron de una forma macabra._

_- ¡Debe ser terrible para ti!…_

_- No la entiendo… _

_- Que tu hijo haya tenido la mala suerte de haber heredado ese color de ojos, poniéndote a la sombra de un recuerdo, que tu esposo se niega a olvidar…__- Sonrió de forma extraña a su hermano. - Con permiso, que pases un buen día… y saluda a mi amado Terry de mi parte. - Ambos se alejaron riendo de una forma que me hería y enfurecía. _

_- Ma… Madre… yo… yo quisiera regresar a casa… __papá no ha de tardar en llegar… - Me dijo Edmond, lo ignoré y pedí a la enfermera y a la niñera que prosiguiéramos con el paseo. _

_No hay más pistas que me lleven a una conclusión satisfactoria… Necesito encontrar investigadores más competentes… P__or lo que sé ella está casada, lo hizo inmediatamente después de que se fue de Nueva York… además, tiene un hijo… según recuerdo la fotografía, era rubio… estuvieron viviendo en el extranjero… es imposible que Terry… durante todo ese tiempo la haya buscado… además, sólo tuvo giras por el país… 'No quería dejarme sola' (Si claro)… él no pudo estar con ella, ni siquiera se sabía por dónde habían viajado… No… todo es una simple coincidencia: el parecido, los ojos… ni siquiera creo que coincida la edad… Una estúpida coincidencia que es mi maldición…"_

_"Tengo que hablar con Alice o Terry al respecto… y averiguar sobre los Ligan…"_, al instante se apresuró a llamar a Lakewood.

_- Hola madre, ¿Qué pasa?._- Saludó Terry.

- Hola… no es nada, sólo que…- Comenzó a contarle lo que acababa de leer.

_- Supongo que ahora… ¿Quieres que ahondemos más en los escritos de ellos?.-_ Preguntó la chica algo confundida.

- Si… pienso que necesitamos buscar por todos lados... con mucha calma… - Sonrió levemente.- Creo que después de todo, el ultimátum de Alexander solo sirvió para indicarnos por donde buscar.

_- Bueno, ya hemos planeado ir de vacaciones a Escocia…_

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_- No es algo muy claro, pero suponemos que tenemos que viajar para allá._

- Pero eso pondría todo en peligro…

_- Necesitamos arriesgarnos…p- por…mi padre…- _Aún le costaba trabajo decirlo.

- Tienes razón… no es conveniente que Alexander sea reconocido como Duque de Grandchester…

_- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…_

* * *

Después de revisar las fechas en los diarios de William, pudo encontrar algo.

_"He estado tan ocupado con los negocios que no he podido escribir con la misma frecuencia de antes… pero estoy feliz… al lado de Candy… No me importan las largas juntas y tediosas horas lejos, al saber que al llegar a casa ella está ahí para recibirme con su rostro sonriente, pero sobre todo feliz… Este tiempo en África y la India, le hizo mucho bien, aunque me preocupa verla cada día más agotada… se molesta si le insisto que descanse un poco cuando la veo andar de un lado para el otro con dificultad, al lado de Ashley, nada le puede impedir el ayudar a otros… Ambas chicas testarudas se empeñan en andar de aquí para allá… aunque por su estado ella no pueda andar trepando árboles, no me escapo, me obliga a hacerlo para que le describa los paisajes que veo desde la punta de ellos… ¿Por qué tuve que prometerle que cumpliría cada deseo suyo?... lástima que la cámara fotográfica no pueda captar los colores, pero no le importa… me alegra verla emocionada por la magia que hay en estos lugares tan místicos, por la naturaleza, verla de nuevo sonreír feliz, sin preocupaciones… libre… por fin… __Siempre anda soñando y planeando la creación de hospitales para las personas de escasos recursos de estos lugares… debido a los problemas en la economía mundial, no puede ser posible en estos momentos, pero se lo prometí y lo haré…"_

Pasó la página.

_"Hemos ll__egado a Londres, pronto nacerá nuestro hijo… yo deseaba que naciera en la Villa de Escocia, pero Candy se negó rotundamente a ir para allá… Fue nuestra primera pelea como matrimonio… y no lo puedo creer… creí que jamás pasaría eso entre nosotros… que nos entendíamos a la perfección… pero a pesar de ello, se ve muy hermosa enojada… Cedí esta vez, así que nos establecimos en la mansión, a las afueras de la ciudad… La Srita. Pony, la Hna. María, Paty, Annie, Archie, Tom y la Tía Abuela llegarán dentro de unas horas… George irá por ellos… yo no quiero separarme ni un segundo de ella, aunque se burle de mi nerviosismo… __Estoy harto de Eliza y Neil… Incluso de Sara, a favor de sus malcriados hijos… Después de todo lo que le han hecho a mi pequeña, querían venir, seguramente a causar más problemas a todos. No pude evitar amenazarlos con lo que sé de ellos y los malos pasos que han dado… Así que están relegados de todo acontecimiento social de los Ardley hasta que se alejen de los problemas, (No permitiré que ensucien el buen nombre de la familia como lo han hecho con el suyo), de continuar así, les anuncié que se les quitaría sus asignaciones mensuales por parte de los Ardley y como van los negocios de su padre, no tendrán nada para malgastar... en sus nuevas diversiones…"_

_"Los Ligan… al parecer siempre estuvieron buscando causar problemas, especialmente a Candice"…_Sonrió al pensar en sus primos,_ "Aun ahora continúan con la tradición de molestar a quien se atraviese en su paso"._

_"Nadie sabe lo que pasó… llegó uno de los jardineros con Candy en brazos, estaba llena de raspones e inconsciente, inmediatamente llamamos al Dr. El jardinero dijo haberla encontrado en las afueras de los límites de la mansión. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?... Sabía perfectamente que en su estado no debería andar sola, lejos de la casa… ¡Mi pequeña no despierta, sólo se queja, la fiebre no cede!… estamos preocupados también por el estado de mi hijo… El Dr. sugirió que la lleváramos al hospital para que fuera atendida por los mejores médicos."_

_"Por fin ha despertado, pero comenzó a quejarse, el Dr. dijo que era el bebé… lleva mucho tiempo en labor de parto… Quiero verla, pero no me lo permiten… yo necesito estar con ella… Sólo las enfermeras y el Dr. están en su habitación, ni siquiera a Paty, Annie y la Tía Abuela tienen permitido estar con ella… No me gusta estar lejos de mi Candy… no quiero ser pesimista… no me agrada estar aquí (por mucho que me quieran tranquilizar de que están los mejores), quisiera que estuviéramos en la mansión, allá es dónde debe estar, pero el médico dice que dadas sus condiciones debe estar en el hospital"._

_"¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¡¿QUIÉN PUEDE SER TAN PERVERSO?... ¡¿POR QUÉ ENSAÑARSE DE ESTE MODO CON NOSOTROS?... __Escuché a Candy gritar… después de eso un llanto… mi hijo… me sentía tan emocionado que quise entrar a verlos, pero no podía, La Tía Abuela estaba feliz: había nacido mi heredero (dijo con su usual formalidad y seriedad) George y los demás me abrazaban emocionados … inmediatamente escuché otro llanto más fuerte (¿O sería el mismo?), insistí nuevamente en verlos, pero me impedían el paso, después escuché a Candy gritar desesperada, era imposible distinguir sus palabras, el llanto de mi hijo se escuchaba igual, por primera vez dejó de importarme la cortesía, empujé a todo el que se atravesara en mi camino, estaba por completo fuera de mi, sólo quería entrar… No supe a quien golpee, al impedirme el paso. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando dentro, la vi con una expresión de angustia: en uno de sus brazos aun con la jeringa (había estado siendo sedada), estaba medio adormilada, hizo un esfuerzo y me llamó… miré alrededor… ni rastro de mi hijo y las enfermeras, vi otra puerta cerrarse de golpe, corrí desesperadamente, no supe en qué momento Archie y George me alcanzaron, nos separamos para buscar por el lugar… Afortunadamente, alcancé a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a mi pequeño a punto de salir del hospital… lo supe por lo agitada que iba, su insistencia en mirar hacia atrás como si temiera algo, además de no vestir tal como una verdadera enfermera… George llamó a la policía, el Director del lugar insistía en que no los demandáramos, estaba nervioso por que quedara entredicho el prestigio de su hospital… estaba tan furioso que no me importaban sus palabras… Después de que pasara el tiempo, recordé que quien haya sido no pudo hacer nada, habíamos recuperado a nuestro pequeño justo a tiempo… así que decidí no demandar, el Dr. llamó al personal que atedió a Candy, para detenerlos… pero este jamás llegó… sólo se llevaron a la mujer que estaba por escapar con mi hijo, pero no podía hablar, casualmente era muda. La policía la llevó a la estación, pero no pudieron hacerla que confesara, al parecer era analfabeta. Quien quiera que haya sido el autor de esto fue muy inteligente... Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía… __Después de lo ocurrido, no me separé ni un instante de ella, por lo que vieron de la jeringa, intentaban darle una sobredosis… ¡DIOS MIO!... ¡NOOO!... ¡NO QUIERO PERDERLA A ELLA TAMBIEN!... ¡PRIMERO MIS PADRES… PAUNA… ANTHONY… STEAR!…¡NO A ELLA!... ¡NO AHORA!... Pedía que buscaran y encontraran a los culpables… yo estaba nervioso… no despertaba… no sabíamos hasta que punto le habían suministrado el exceso de sedante... George continuaba en la oficina de la policía… esperando noticias de los demás malhechores…"_

Andy no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación secreta mientras la escuchaba.

_"George me dio una mala noticia: habían desaparecido… como si se hubiera tragado la tierra a esos sujetos… Candy por fin despertó… pero lo hizo gritando de angustia: ¡Mis pequeños!… la tranquilicé, le dije que nuestro hijo estaba a su lado… no la entendía, balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles, tuvieron que sedarla de nuevo… después de horas, volvió en sí… le llevé a nuestro hijo a su lado… ella decía que le parecía un sueño, pero creía que todo había sido tan real: dos pequeños muy hermosos… Le dije que todo estaba bien… que ya había pasado y nuestro hijo estaba a salvo a nuestro lado, ella lo miró detenidam__ente, confusa, parecía perdida… _

_- Me gustaría mucho que tuviera el color de tus ojos. - Le dije. - El verde de los tuyos e__s tan poco común' ella me miró…_

_- Eso aún no lo sabemos, tiene que pasar mucho tiempo para__ poder ver el color definitivo. - Dijo sonriendo, aun confundida, yo quería tranquilizarla, hacerla sentir segura. - Quisiera que también tuviera tus graciosas pecas sobre la nariz… Eres Mi Pequeña Pecosa… - No sé lo que le pasó, pero de inmediato lamenté haber dicho eso, su expresión cambió, volviéndose triste y para ocultarla rápidamente miró al bebé…_

_- Creo que ten__drá mi color de cabello…_

_- Y será__ igual de travieso que su madre… - Le dije al besarla en la frente… Lucharé contra quien sea… quien quiera hacernos daño… especialmente a ella…"_

_"Ya ha sido dada de alta, pero eso no le quita la extraña tristeza de su mirada… no sé si eso tenga que ver con sus palabras cuando despertó… Pero estoy seguro de que atrapamos a la mujer… de que solo era uno… yo mismo quiero creerlo, porque no soportaría esa pérdida y lo que le pudiera afectar a ella… No hay rastros al respecto… Pienso al igual que George que tal vez alucinó por el exceso de sedante que le empezaron a suministrar… después de unos días lo ha aceptado… (Aunque no me convence su actitud, pero ¿Cómo saber lo que pasó en el hospital si estaba sola y semiinconsciente?), como doctora sabe lo que las sobredosis de medicamentos pueden provocar… __No se quiere separar ni un instante de William… ella decidió llamarlo así (Creí que lo llamaría Anthony)… William Albert Jr. Lástima que no haya heredado sus ojos verdes… pero por lo menos su cabello es igual de rubio y se le hacen unos curiosos remolinos… seguramente será igual al de ella… es un niño muy fuerte, siempre demanda mucho de su atención y es un poco rebelde… con los demás… incluso conmigo… __Lo amo… porque es parte de lo que es ella… me siento orgulloso… al decir que es __**MI**__ hijo…"_

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- Preguntó cuando dejó de leer.- Crees que esto sea lo que estamos buscando?

- No lo sé Annie, es demasiado… ambiguo… - Dijo Andy mientras observaba las fotografías del camafeo.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría darnos una pista?...

- Ummm...- Se acercó a los demás diarios, buscando entre ellos.- Tenemos que revisar los de Candice…

"_Candice… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"..._ Estaba hojeando las páginas de sus diarios, estaban tan ansiosos y desesperados, que esos pequeños detalles que se saltaron debían ser la clave para saber la verdad con la que amenazaba Alexander a Raoul. Mientras esperaba que todos estuvieran listos para regresar a Chicago, se sirvió un Wiskey y comenzó a leer respecto al nacimiento de William Albert II.

"_Albert es maravilloso… antes que nada, me llevó hasta las pirámides egipcias y navegamos por el Nilo… Ahora estamos en Sudáfrica, siempre me muestra las fotografías que toma cuando sale a dar largos paseos por la Sabana… Esto es más de lo que yo había esperado… como quisiera acompañarlo, estar siempre a su lado, aprendiendo… pero siempre se preocupa demasiado __**por nuestro**__ estado… desearía que ya estuvieras aquí mi bebé… ir juntos con Albert a sus grandes aventuras… a ver nuevas especies de animales salvajes… que le enseñe a amarlos, cuidarlos y jamás tenerles miedo como él sabe hacerlo… por suerte encontramos a la enfermera con la que me comparó una vez… es linda… pero no tiene mis pecas… es muy simpática y trabaja arduamente. Cuando no está muy ocupada, me acompaña a dar un paseo en lo que regresa Albert de las minas o de algún safari… le simpaticé tanto que dice que si es niña, le gustaría que le pusiera su nombre: Ashley… Ummm… lo pensaré… porque si es niño le pondré como su padre… William Albert… Creo que todos suponen que lo llamaré Anthony… Tal vez algún día… cuando pase más tiempo… cuando me sienta más segura de mi"…_

"_No quisiera ponerme triste… Estoy comenzando una nueva vida… les prometí a todos ser feliz… dejar atrás el pasado… no mirar nunca hacia atrás… lo hecho, hecho está… ahora solo debo preocuparme por mi hijo, darle todo mi amor… y a Albert, quien a cada momento me demuestra el suyo y a nuestro hijo… __Cada vez que me abraza siempre posa su mano con cariño en mi vientre, que poco a poco empieza a crecer… me enternecen mucho sus actitudes… como no amarlo… le habla a nuestro pequeño, a veces me parece que se está volviendo completamente loco, se lo digo y él me sonríe con mucha ternura, siempre soñando y diciéndome todo lo que le comprará… no quisiera que lo fuera a malcriar… le digo que en cuanto engorde me va a dejar de querer porque ya no voy a estar bonita, se ríe a carcajadas de mi… después me responde que jamás lo hará… así parezca una ballena…_

_- Que poco caballer__oso es con su esposa Sr. Ardley. - Digo fingiendo enojo, él me toma en sus brazos y se ríe…_

_- Te lo he jurado… siempre te amaré, sin importar nada más"…_

"_Estamos en la India, me encantan sus templos, palacios, su gente, su río, el colorido de las ciudades, el bullicio… los elefantes y ver las hermosas joyas que adornan a los ricos Rajás… aunque hay mucha gente en la pobreza… Como me gustaría hacer algo… ayudar a aliviar un poco su sufrimiento… ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos por su gente?... Es lo de siempre, los ricos se olvidan de los pobres…e incluso abusan de ellos… __Hemos visto a un hombre que habla elocuentemente e inspira tranquilidad, atrae a mucha gente, tiene ideas sobre la forma de liberar a la India del colonialismo británico sin usar armas… ellos se burlan de él… la llama Campaña de No Cooperación o No Violencia… me gustaría mucho conocerlo en persona, hablar con él, quisiera saber como lo puedo ayudar… lo llaman Mahatma (Alma Grande o el Magnánimo) Gandhi… sus ideales me agradan… si así se hubiera hecho antes de la guerra anterior… nada habría pasado y Stear estaría con nosotros… tal vez lo habría convencido de que era una locura pelear de esa forma tan irracional y salvaje… (Tal vez ni yo misma ni… hubiéramos estado en ese lugar tan atroz)… y en este momento estaría inventando muchas cosas para entretener a mi bebé… (Ummm no… creo que sería para torturarlo como lo hacía conmigo… No… definitivamente no expondría a mi hijo ante tales locuras… solo quisiera verlo sonriente y trabajando en algún loco invento). Todo el mundo sería muy diferente si siguiéramos sus principios… Albert también está fascinado con él… Dice que hará lo posible por apoyarlo en lo que pueda… Sé que todo esto suena muy idealista, pero algún día Gandhi lo logrará…"_

"_Hemos continuado viajando después de estar en África y la India 6 meses, en estos momentos iremos unos días a Grecia… Tal ves después iremos a otros lugares._

_- Claro. - Dijo muy emocionado Albert. - Después de que el bebé crezca un poco, podríamos ir a Japón o China… - Jamás había imaginado todo lo que vería siendo una Ardley… La Familia tiene demasiados negocios… pero Albert siempre se escapa para que vayamos a conocer los lugares… y deja todo en manos de George… (Pobre hombre, ¿Cómo es que ha podido soportar tanto ajetreo desde que Albert fue nombrado cabeza de la familia y antes de que tomara su lugar como tal?)... _

_Albert quiere que nuestro bebé nazca en Escocia… cerca de Edimburgo, en la villa de los Ardley… Yo me negué… Por primera vez discutimos… y me sentí muy mal… por él, por no ser sincera con el motivo de mi negativa… No quiero estar donde el pasado me pueda lastimar… aún… A él le emociona ir y que nuestro bebé nazca ahí… pero no sabe lo mucho que significa para mí, es el lugar que más amo después de El Hogar de Pony… Pero aún no es el momento… __Sé que tengo que enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado… (Sólo que… hay heridas que cuesta mucho trabajo cerrar… y que duelen demasiado), pero aún no estoy lista… así que estaremos en Londres para el alumbramiento." _

Buscó con nerviosismo las fechas que apuntaron Annie y Andy. Encontró las más afines, _"Aquí está."_

"_No sé que ha pasado… todo me parece extraño… como si despertara de una pesadilla… Albert me abrazó muy angustiado cuando desperté… no recuerdo claramente lo que dije… sólo sentía un enorme vacío… e inmediatamente caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia… Albert me pidió que recordara lo que había pasado, mientras un policía tomaba nota… sólo recuerdo haber recibido un mensaje (No recuerdo de quien), para ir a las afueras de la mansión… me pareció bien hacer un poco de ejercicio sin la estricta vigilancia de nadie… alguien estaba ahí a caballo y después… nada… solo recuerdos muy borrosos del parto… yo… creí__… creí que habían sido mellizos… recuerdo el llanto de mi bebé, me sentía tan débil que apenas si podía pedir que me lo mostraran, nuevos dolores… mi bebé llorando con desesperación… y… y ya no supe más… todo me daba vueltas… como un sueño, sólo recuerdo que grité con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no sé por qué, después alcancé a ver que alguien salía con mi bebé que lloraba… a Albert entrando asustado y… y nada más… Albert dice que sólo tuvimos un bebé… pero... yo les escuché llorar... aunque... yo... no... no estoy segura de nada… me esfuerzo por recordar… pero no puedo… mi cabeza me punza horriblemente cuando lo intento… No puedo dejar de sentir un enorme vacío"…_

_"¡Esto… esto es!"_ pensó emocionado_, "Puede ser que… ¿Y si realmente alguien secuestró al otro?…" _comenzó a caminar por su despacho. _"Ahora el problema es saber ¿Quién, por qué y qué hizo con él?" _continuó leyendo.

"_Salí por fin del Hospital… jamás había visto a Albert tan enfadado con alguien… por primera vez sentí un poco de miedo al ver su expresión… supe que estaba dispuesto a demandar al hospital por lo sucedido… pero como no lograron su cometido los malhechores, no lo hizo… __Quiere contratar a los mejores investigadores… por un lado le dije que no tenía caso, sus planes se frustraron… pero, por el otro… quisiera que continuara… aun tengo un extraño presentimiento respecto a lo sucedido… No quiero preocuparlo más… no me gusta verlo así… no se lo merece… Aceptaré que todo se debió a la fuerte dosis del sedante que me administraron… Tal vez eso fue lo que realmente pasó… Puede ser posible… que haya alucinado… __Veo a Will y me siento tranquila, aunque… esa extraña sensación de sentirme incompleta no se me quita… Siempre preguntándome si realmente todo fue un sueño... siempre que voy a algún lugar llevo conmigo a Will y no me gusta cedérselo a nadie extraño… yo me encargaré personalmente de atenderlo, aunque la Tía Abuela insista en que lo atienda una nana… ¡Jamás!... Sólo confío en Dorothy para que lo cuide, cuando tenga que alejarme de él… nadie más… le daré todo mi amor… como me encanta ver esas tonalidades verdiazules de sus ojos… me transmiten mucha paz…"_

_"¿Sus ojos verdiazules?"_. Miró su reflejo en el cristal de una fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio, se enfocó en sus ojos, la herencia de los Ardley: azul cielo. Inquieto pasó las páginas.

"_He recibido una extraña e inquietante visita: El Duque de Grandchester… Estaba preparando las cosas para nuestro viaje… cuando pasó al salón y vio a Will, no __sé como describir su expresión…_

_- Supe que se encontraba en la Ciudad, espero no importunarla… __- Nos sentamos. - Quisiera pedirle una disculpa, después de tantos años por lo que les hice, Lady Ardley… - Dijo, mientras observaba al niño jugar con su sonaja. _

_- No lo e__ntiendo… ¿Por qué me dice eso? -Respondí nerviosa._

_- Usted me convenció para que dejara libre a Terrence… pero estaba demasiado deprimido por la partida de él, como para haber ido al Colegio y saber más de usted, si se sentía a gusto ahí… si lo extrañaba… Debí haberme preocupado un poc__o más por los ánimos de usted… - Me observó detenidamente y sonrió. - Supe que escapó… tal vez para ir tras Terrence… - No pude evitar sonrojarme por la forma en que lo dijo. - Los Rebeldes del San Pablo… supe por los hermanos de Terrence que así los llamaron… - Sonrío de medio lado igual que él. - Le habría agrado ver la expresión de la Hermana Grey al contarme lo que hizo. Estaba muy preocupada por el impacto que causaría este incidente en el prestigio del colegio. Eran tal para cual… Aun me siento culpable… por lo que pasó entre usted y mi hijo… si nada los hubiera separado, si yo le hubiera escuchado en cuanto me pidió ayuda… - Sonrió al ver a mi niño. - Sería a mi nieto a quien estaría viendo en estos momentos a su lado… - Sentí una extraña sensación por sus palabras. _

_- Eso ya no importa… Fueron las circunstancias… lo importante es que ambos hemos hecho nuestras vidas al lado de personas maravillosas y somos felices… lo p__rometimos…_

_- Me alegro de que lo __sea Candice__… - Me inquietó la forma en que lo recalcó. - Sé lo mucho que significó para mi hijo y viceversa… quisiera agradecerle por lo que hizo por él en esa época… ahora hemos restablecido el contacto… y me ha perdonado… - Esa conversación no me agradaba nada… ya no quería saber nada de la vida de él… ya no… No después de lo que pasó… al parecer lo comprendió el Duque. - Lo siento, no debí… - Miró con nostalgia a mi hijo. - ¿Puedo cargar un momento a su hijo?…_

_- Por su puesto Milord… - Al momento en que los vi juntos, no pude evitar recordar los múltiples hubiera que alguna vez pensé. El Duque estaba muy cariñoso con Will, y me extrañó que el niño no lo rechazara… no pude evitar llorar un poco al verlos juntos… Si tan sólo…_

_- ¿Se siente bien? - Preguntó al verme, ¿Habrá visto las lágrimas que estuve a punto de derramar?_

_- Si, no se preocupe… - Después de hablar un poco más de cosas sin importancia se retiró… su visita removió muchas cosas en mi… pero eso ya no importa… debo cumplir mi promesa… ahora más que nunca… por mi hijo… nuestro hijo… al lado de Albert."_

* * *

- ¿Y bien?...

- Nada… tu tatarabuelo solo habla de sus éxitos y los problemas con tu tatarabuela…- Ella lo miró con una expresión irónica.- Está bien… con Susana Marlowe… ¿No te agrada?

- Ummm… la verdad: no… si que era horrible… - Karl la observó ella caminó exasperada por la habitación.- ¡LE HIZO HORRIBLE LA EXISTENCIA A TERRENCE… NO MERECE NI SI QUIERA MI LÁSTIMA!.

- Está bien… pero no te enfades conmigo, yo sólo estoy leyendo. - Ella se sentó de nuevo.

- Y sobre Edmond… ¿Qué dice?. – Se acercó interesada a ver el diario.

"_No puedo evitarlo… soñar que así hubieran sido nuestros hijos… porque con ella no hubiera querido sólo uno… la amaría hasta el cansancio y jamás dejaría de hacerlo… Ummm… creo que ni siquiera la dejaría salir de la habitación… hubiese querido muchas pequeñas revoltosas y pecosas iguales a ella… __Cada vez que veo los ojos de Ed… las pequeñas manchitas que se le han hecho por el sol… curiosamente sobre su minúscula nariz… si fuera rubio… sería como ella… __Me sorprendió el cambio que hubo en Susana… Sólo por Ed… por él la soporto… ese pequeño atrae a la gente y es fácil de quererlo, lo he visto en ella (Tiene un magnetismo igual al de mi Pecosa… no sé porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella cada vez que veo sus ojitos verdes… no puedo dejar de pensar en tantos hubiera… que ya en estos momentos no sirven de nada)… Ahora, Susana con su cambio de actitud, al tener a nuestro hijo, tal vez la motive a superarse… y quizás llegue a usar una prótesis… tal vez puédamos ser una verdadera familia… Aun cuando no la ame… tal vez me llegue a encariñar con ella, así como con Ed… la convivencia podría ser tolerable… sólo el tiempo lo dirá"…_Pasó algunas páginas más.

- … ¿Eso es…

- Todo… No dice nada sobre haberlo adoptado… deja un gran hueco durante el regreso de Candice y hasta aquí… recuerdas lo que escribió cuando vio la foto en el diario (regresó las páginas):

"_Así que ahora tendré que cumplir con mi deber… mi promesa… por ella, sólo por ella… aunque la vida se me vaya en ello… Cumpliré… Ella no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez… o tal vez si… ella no es como yo, indecisa, sabe tomar sus decisiones perfectamente…"_

- Es todo…- Repitió decepcionada.

- Si… Lo demás son quejas sobre Susana… - Dijo al hacer una mueca de desagrado.- Pobre hombre, necesitaba desahogarse de sus frustraciones con ella…

- Tal vez sospechaba que no amaba a Ed…

- Los problemas no eran por el niño… siempre quería andar para todos lados con Terrence… Siempre vigilándolo... - Karl hojeaba las páginas que ya había leído.- Se negaba a valerse por si misma…

- Es absurdo… ¿Cómo pudo soportarla por tanto tiempo? – Dijo exasperada.

- Era una excelente actriz… recuerda lo que dijo tu madre al leer los escritos de ella… lo que acabamos de leer…

- Cierto… siempre mostrándose afectuosa con Ed ante el tatarabuelo…

- Veamos que más hay…

"_Mi padre ha decidido por fin venir a conocer a Edmond, no sé que es lo que le ha picado, pues se había opuesto tajantemente a venir a conocerlo… Sobre todo después de un desacuerdo muy fuerte que tuvimos al respecto… En cuanto llegó, no pudo ocultar su desagrado al ver a Susana… y su madre, quien no dejaba de adularlo… Ed estaba durmiendo la siesta… como mi padre insistía en verlo, para pasar el rato, estuvimos en el estudio hablando de cosas sin importancia (Especialmente por que ahí no podían entrar Susana y su madre y él se notaba que no quería verlas ni oírlas); descubrió mi rincón especial, se dirigió a él y contempló el recort__e enmarcado de la boda de ella…_

_- ¿Aun la amas?' No lo comprendí hasta__ ver que sostenía en sus manos…_

_- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!… - Me había descubierto._

_- Es mejor que busques algún lugar más privado para esto… tu esposa __un día podría…_

_- Lo sé…hubiera preferido que lo descubriera antes de… de Ed… Así hubiera sido más fácil una separación… tal vez hubiera comprendido que jamás la amaría como a Candy y… si no podía estar con… ella, tal vez sería más feliz solo… pero ahora es demasiado tarde y no puedo dar marc__ha atrás… prometí hacerla feliz… - Él me dio la espalda para colocar el cuadro en uno de mis cajones. _

_- La he visto…_

_- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?... ¡¿LA HAS VISTO?... ¡¿HAZ VISTO A__… CANDY?... ¡¿DÓNDE?_

_- En uno de mis viajes __de negocios, hace algún tiempo… - Se negó a darme más detalles al continuar de espaldas._

_- ¿Estaba…con… - Insistí, habían sido escasas las cartas de Albert. _

_- No, en ese momento estaba __sola…_

_- ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?__!... ¡¿ES… ES FELIZ?... – Me miró con auténtica preocupación._

_- Terry, ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarte de esta forma? Trata de serlo tú… con tu esposa y… tu hijo… tienes que__ olvidarla… más ahora que ella… - Me negaba a escuchar, a aceptar la realidad de que ella ya nunca más vo… _(La palabra estaba perdida por un manchón de tinta, les pareció extraño, siempre era pulcro en sus escritos),_ podría ser mía… - Sólo quiero saber si ella es feliz… y si es así yo… yo también lo soy… - Volteó a verme _

_- Lo es… - __Escuchamos a la mucama llamarnos… al salir escuché un llanto muy fuerte… llevé a mi padre al piso superior para que viera a Ed, en cuanto la niñera lo puso en sus brazos, dejó de llorar, ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos, jamás había visto a mi padre mirar a alguien con tanta ternura… por un momento sentí un poco de envidia hacia Ed… ¿Alguna vez él me miró así cuando era tan pequeño?, supongo que comprendió mi mirada._

_ - Recuerdo que así despertabas por las noches, reclamando toda atención… tu madre llegaba rendida, así que yo le pedía que descansara, mientras te acunaba en mis brazos… ella se sentaba a mi lado, tarareaba una canción de cuna e inmediatamente te dormías… me gustaba pasar el tiempo contemplándote… aún cuando te llevé conmigo a Inglaterra… esperaba que todos durmieran para ir a verte… a pesar de todo… lo que hayas pensado todo este tiempo de mi… te amaba… te amo hijo… eres parte de un momento de mi vida en que fui muy feliz… aunque no lo creas… sólo lamento haber echado todo a pe__rder… - Yo no sabía que decir, él volvió a mirarlo y lo separó un poco de si. - Es curioso…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- El col__or de sus ojos… es tan intenso…_

_- Si… es poco común…_

_- Me recuerdan a… _

_- Lo sé… a mí también… creo… que por eso… he comenzado a amarlo… es mi co__nsuelo… - Mi padre se quedó en silencio, pensativo, después sonrió… le pregunté el porqué, pero dijo que solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos… me dio a Ed para cargarlo y nos observó por un momento, yo no comprendí su expresión, pero supuse que se debía al carisma del pequeño… también a él lo había atrapado"._

- ¿Crees que el Duque si se haya dado cuenta del parecido en ambos niños?

- Podría ser… o tal vez con Terrence… pero necesitamos… algo más convincente… - Karl la observaba, estaba demasiado pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es solo que no quisiera regresar a Inglaterra…

- ¿Por qué?

- No la pasé muy bien allá… - Lo miró, él recordó lo que le pasó.- Aun cuando extrañe la villa de Escocia… No quisiera encontrarme a Alexander…

- No te preocupes… me tienes a mi… - Se acercó a ella y la besó. – Andy y Patrick podrían ayudar… pondremos en práctica las lecciones de Karate que tomamos… - Fanfarroneó.

- No creo que se atreva a hacerme algo con tan excelentes guardianes… - Dijo sonriendo, por un momento dejó de hacerlo.- Quien me preocupa es… es mi padre…

- No te preocupes… mientras esté aquí… no podrá intentar nada tu tío…

- Eso espero… Alexander es cap…

- No te preocupes… mi padre siempre ha logrado hacer hasta lo imposible…- Terry lo miró, no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.- Está bien, no me importa que lo tomes como una infantil fe ciega en mi padre… siempre cumple lo que promete… no sé como, pero lo hace…

* * *

Era algo inesperado, pero su llamada no lo había asustado… ya se lo esperaba, sólo que no le parecía que fuera a pasar tan pronto. Su hermana seguía muy ocupada, al parecer tenía un fracaso tras otro, pues estaba cada vez de peor humor.

- ¡¿VAS A SALIR DE NUEVO?

- Claro… yo si tengo una vida que hacer… no me gusta quedarme a tu lado, planeando como hacerle la vida imposible a los demás…

- ERES UN…

- Di lo que quieras hermanita… te lo dije: no me importa…

- PERO SI TE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE DE TI ESA…

- Mide tus palabras…

- ¡¿O QUÉ? – Lo desafió.

- Sólo déjanos tranquilos… - Salió dando un portazo. Iba hacia el garaje cuando el auto de Louisa llegó.

- ¡Hola! – Lo saludó. Cuando salió, le impresionaba su forma de ser… aun después de saber lo que sabía.

- Hola…

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó al verlo decaído.

- Mi tío quiere que lo vea en dos horas… en este momento me dirigía a buscarte…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro… necesitas a alguien…

- Louisa… ¿Qué es lo que viste en mí?

- Ummm… es cierto, no lo sé… no eres precisamente apuesto… - Comenzó a decirle, al ver su expresión de decepción, sonrió.- Sólo que detrás de esa absurda arrogancia, había alguien maravilloso… y por eso te amo…

- A… a pesar de…

- Te lo dije: te amo. – Observó a Nancy esconderse tras una cortina de una de las ventanas. Sonrío y alzó más la voz. - ¡¿ESCUCHAZTE BIEN? ¡LO AMO!

* * *

Aun era temprano cuando llegaron a Chicago. William les pidió a todos que se reunieran con él en la biblioteca.

- Tío, ya estamos todos… ¿De que se trata?.- Preguntó con impaciencia Mandy mientras los chicos se acomodaban en la alfombra.

- No, aun falta alguien.

- ¿Quien más?.- Preguntó Andy con extrañeza.- Nadie más sabe de los diarios a parte de los padres de Terry…

- No se trata de ellos… Esto es muy importante, sé que no les agradará pero necesitamos su ayuda…

- ¿De quien se trata William?.- Clarise no le entendía.

- Le pedí a Edward que se reuniera con nosotros…

- ¡¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron todos los chicos.

- Es importante saber si los Ligan de la época de Candice tuvieron algo que ver con todo esto…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó la Abuela, no le agradaba saber que algún miembro de la familia hubiera hecho algo sin escrúpulos.

- Los diarios que ha leído Eleanor, hace algunas referencias a ellos…

- Pero si lo saben, ¿No crees que querrán sacar provecho de esto?.- Dijo Annie.- siempre han buscado la forma de molestar a los demás… especialmente Nancy y Edward…

- Es por eso que he mantenido a Nancy alejada de todos…- Sonrió William.- Después de todo, Ed ha cambiado mucho… y eso me da la confianza para pedirle que nos ayude…

- ¡EDWARD NO SERÍA CAPÁZ DE AYUDAR A QUIEN MÁS LO NECESITE SOLO…- comenzó a decir Karl furioso.

- No te precipites…- Dijo su padre tranquilamente.

- ¡PERO ES LA VERDAD!... SOLO RECUERDA COMO MOLESTABA A LAS CHICAS…

- Y estoy arrepentido de todo… - Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, Edward y Louisa estaban ahí.- Y a ti en especial… te pido que me perdones…- Observaron que la chica sostenía su mano, dándole apoyo, y animándolo a continuar; por primera vez les pareció que era sincero en sus palabras.- Por… por lo que les hice… especialmente a Antonia…

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ANTHONIA EN ESTO?.

- Creo que es mejor que lo dejes hablar…- Dijo su padre. Karl se dirigió a la ventana más próxima, Terry lo observaba mientras escuchaban a Edward, él endurecía su expresión, todos guardaban silencio, Annie y Mandy, se miraban una a la otra confundidas. Después de que terminó de hablar, miraban con recelo a Karl, sabían lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él. Sin decir nada, salió furioso, después de golpear a su primo en el rostro. Terry salió tras él. Lo alcanzó en el garaje y le obstruyó el paso.

- ¡DÉJAME!... ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

- NO LO HARÉ… NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SALGAS ASÍ…

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES!… ¡DÉJAME SÓLO!...

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!...

- ¡MALDICIÓN!...¡QUITATE DE ENFRENTE!...

- ¿QUIERES GRITAR?... ¡HAZLO!...- Él la miró confundido.- ¿QUIERES DESAHOGARTE? ¡HAZLO!.- Lo miró a los ojos. La misma expresión que tenía la primera vez que escuchó el nombre de Tony. - ¡PERO NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ALGUNA LOCURA!

- ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡AHORA ME VAS A SALIR TU CON LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER!... ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME DE PRUDENCIA! - Ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida por sus palabras, sin saber que argumentarle, él la miró burlonamente, y de pronto ¡PLAF!.

- ¡ASÍ QUE ES ESO!... – Le gritó la chica, él abrió los ojos, su mejilla le ardía horriblemente.- ¡A… A PESAR DE LO QUE… HA PASADO ENTRE NOSOTROS!… YO CREÍ QUE… PERO NO… ¡NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI!… ¡TÚ AÚN LA AMAS!... ¡ENTIÉNDELO YA DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS: ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!... ¡Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ!... - Karl la observó. No era lo que ella creía, habló sin pensar, sabía que en ese momento ella no le escucharía, se sentía muy herida por su reacción anterior.- ¡¿QUIERES MATARTE?... ¡ESTÁ BIEN… HAZLO!… ¡ASÍ PODRÁS ESTAR JUNTO A TU "QUERIDA TONY"!… ¡YA NO ME IMP…

No pudo continuar porque el chico la atrapó contra la puerta del garaje con su cuerpo, la besó. Ella estuvo intentando empujarlo, soltarse de él, quien la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero después de un momento ya no puso resistencia. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

- Perdón… Terry… te amo…- dijo a su oído. Ella lo abrazó, sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir. - Es solo que… tanto tiempo… pensando que yo… sintiéndome culpable…

- Shhh… Lo importante es que no fue tu culpa… tu hiciste lo posible… lo que se te ocurrió para ayudarla… - estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, hasta que él se desahogó… de pronto lo escuchó reír, se separó y lo miró extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Aún estás celosa de Anthonia? - La miraba divertido.

- No… ¡Pero que bien actué!… ¿No te parece?. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Preguntó desconcertado.

- Necesitabas algo que te hiciera reaccionar para evitar que hicieras alguna locura en el estado en el que estabas…

- ¡Vaya!… Ahora tú resultaste ser mi Psiquiatra…

- ¿Funcionó o no?...- Lo miró son suspicacia.

- Diría que un poco…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Ummm… creo que necesito un poco más…- se acercó sugestivamente.

- Pues creo que será en otra ocasión… tenemos que regresar…- Él la besó.

- ¿Y si los dejamos esperando… un poco más?...

- No me agradaría hacer nada en estos momentos para que tus padres se vean obligados a mandarme de regreso a Nueva York o a Londres… y no quiero estar sin ti…- Él fingió un puchero.

- De a cuerdo, regresemos… pero no me pidas que sea amable con Edward… aun no…

Después de un rato Karl y Terry regresaron, él se mantuvo lo más alejado de su primo, dándoles a todos la espalda mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana. William contó a grandes rasgos la situación a Edward.

- Tío… yo no sé de que forma pueda ayudar en esto…

- Necesitamos saber si existen diarios de Eliza y Neil Ligan…

- Pero todo eso está en tu biblioteca tío…- Señaló los enormes estantes que la tapizaban.

- Me temo que de ellos no hay nada ahí… - Los demás lo observaron.- He buscado pero nada… seguramente debe haber algo en tu casa… no tenían buenas relaciones con William I… Hizo todo lo posible por separarlos de la familia, tengo entendido que no andaban en muy buenos pasos…

- Lo haré… sólo que hay un pequeño problema…

- Nancy… no te preocupes… tiene muchas cosas que realizar para mi, así que no tendrá tiempo de andar husmeando…

- Tío, ese tipo Spencer…

- No te preocupes por él… ya me he encargado… tienes mi palabra…

**

* * *

**

Londres

Sintió un gran alivio cuando Alice le contó respecto a los escritos de Candice, después de todo había una posibilidad, pero era necesario tener cuidado de que Alexander no se enterara. Continuó leyendo los escritos de Susana.

_"De nada sirven mis esfuerzos con la madre de Terry por agradarle… por mostrarle cuanto amo a Ed… Siempre que viene no puede evitar mostrarse un poco fría conmigo y pedirle a Terry que vayan a su estudio para hablar… ¿Será que ese mocoso le ha contado algo? Después de todo se la pasa en su casa después del colegio… No lo creo… pero no lo soporto… tiene un modo de ser que me revienta los nervios… corre por toda la casa, hace gran algarabía por cualquier cosa, se atreve a hacer amistad con la servidumbre, se la pasa trepa__ndo en los árboles del jardín (Aun cuando no está Terry), asustando mucho a la niñera… Lo peor del asunto es que Terry le conciente cada capricho… Hoy lo descubrí escondiendo un mapache en su habitación… dice que lo encontró en el parque… Terry intervino dejándolo que lo conservara, tuve que tolerar escucharlo decir que conoció a una chiquilla que amaba los animales y que también tenía un mapache, el niño le preguntó el nombre del sucio animal y decidió que así lo llamaría también: Clim… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una sucia mascota?… '¿Estás de acuerdo Susy que se quede en la casa?', tuve que sonreír y aceptar…otro estorbo más… "_

_"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ DE NUEVO Y CON LA SRA. BAKER? __Regresaba de dar mi acostumbrado paseo, cuando vi a La Sra. Baker entrar a un café. Quise ir a saludarla, cuando por la ventana la vi junto a… a ella… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ A TERRY?... decidí mandar a mi enfermera a que averiguara de que estaban hablando, pero la niñera insistió en que la dejara ir a ella, ya que Edmond estaba muy inquieto al ver que ahí vendían helados, no me opuse. Me libraría de él por un buen rato. ¡ME ENFERMA EL HECHO DE SABER QUE ELLA SI LA PUEDE LLAMAR POR SU NOMBRE DE PILA, MIENTRAS QUE YO… YO DEBO MEDIR MI DISTANCIA!… ¡QUE NO QUIERA CONFIAR EN MI… PERO SI SABE CUANTO AMO A SU HIJO!... Por suerte escuchó que solo estaba de paso ya que su esposo llegaba en el barco de las 2:00, no pudo escuchar más porque Edmond se le escapó al ver a su abuela, para estar con ella, además de que se percató de que ella no estaba sola, su hijo la acompañaba, fue por eso que se encontraron en esa cafetería, Edmond quería jugar con el hijo de ella, por lo que mientras ambas damas conversaban, la niñera tuvo que estar con ellos… mientras se dirigían a Central Park. __Me enferman las actitudes de Terry cuando se trata de ella… Jamás le diré que ella estuvo en Nueva York, conversando con su madre... o tal vez sí… no sería mala idea… destruir sus inútiles esperanzas hacia ella… después de todo, sería bueno que se enterara que la niñera vio que estaba en cinta y escuchó que pronto daría a luz…"_

_"Edmond y William… se encontraron…"_ pensó al instante, _"Si es cierto lo que dicen de las fotos del camafeo… ¿A caso nadie pudo darse cuenta del peculiar parecido? No creo que lo haya hecho Susana, ella no los vio juntos, pero Eleanor y Candice…_ _Tienen que ver que dice Candice respecto a este encuentro casual"_ pasó las hojas con desgano, la verdad ya le había aburrido leer las constantes quejas de Susana, hasta que casi llegó una anotación, separada por un recorte de periódico, lo desdobló, era una reseña de Othelo:

"_Ayer por la noche, el Aclamado Primer Actor y Damaturgo, Socio de Robert Hataway, Empresario y Director de la Compañía Stradfort, Terrence G. Grandchester en su papel de Otelo, estuvo Soberbio… ¿Qué otra palabra puedo usar para describir tan magnífica actuación?... Ésta nos recuerda la noche de estreno en su primer estelar 'Romeo y Julieta', la misma inspiración y brillo, una fuerza interpretativa que no se había visto en él desde entonces, haciendo sentir al público cada palabra y emoción expresada por el desafortunado personaj__e, como si fuera un ser real al mostrar tanta entrega… tanta pasión… tanto dolor… como sólo alguien que gusta interpretar las obras de Shakespeare sabe hacerlo, puso a todo el público a vibrar de emoción y a ovacionarle de pie."_ Comenzó a leer esa página:

_"¡NUEVAMENTE ELLA!… ¡LO HIZO SOLO POR ELLA!… toda esa entrega… eran sus sentimientos por ella lo que lo hizo actuar de esa forma… como la vez que estuvimos en la función de Beneficencia en Chicago con El Rey Lear… Su primer estelar en Romeo y Julieta… Los reporteros usaban suspicacias para hacerle preguntas, 'Es mi forma de apoyar una buena causa' ja… claro… esa buena causa tiene un nombre de mujer… Esto es un proyecto de ella… ¿Esto tendría que ver con la misteriosa llamada que decidió recibir en su estudio? ¿Habrá sido ella? ¡COMO LA ODIO!... __¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE ELLA VENDRÍA A NUEVA YORK? POR LO MENOS ME HABRÍA EVITADO LA PENA DE HABER SIDO HUMILLADA PÚBLICAMENTE POR ÉL… ¡¿A CASO NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTABA AL PENDIENTE DE SUS MIRADAS A LA DISTINGUIDA SRA. ARDLEY?... __Esta tarde lo vi llegar muy agitado, nervioso, ni se dignó a saludarme… se encerró en el estudio con su padre por un buen rato, me di cuenta porque Edmond había estado con su abuelo desde que llegó del colegio y no le gustaba que los interrumpieran, salió y se dirigió al jardín para trepar y tocar una melodía que Terry le enseñó y que tanto detesto. __No pude evitar llorar durante toda su actuación, del otro extremo del teatro la vi junto a su esposo, estaba llorando… él la tomó de la mano, después se miraron… ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE AME A DOS HOMBRES AL MISMO TIEMPO?…¡¿CÓMO ES QUE LOGRA ATRAPARLOS?... terminó la obra y pedí que me llevaran al camerino de Terry, él se enfado por entrar cuando estaba conversando con Edmond. Discutí con ellos por que el chico se atrevió a dejarme sola en el palco, Edmond salió un momento, lanzándome una mirada de pocos amigos, finalmente salió la causa de la discusión: ella… después de salir para dirigirnos a la recepción, en cuanto llegamos el muy cínico desapareció para dejarme al cuidado de ese chico… Lo pude distinguir en varias ocasiones, rondando por el salón, observando, hablando con diferentes personas, siempre vigilante, como si estuviera al acecho… por ahí escuché como siempre los comentarios mal intencionados refiriéndose a él y la forma poco discreta en que miraba a la Sra. Ardley. No podía aguantar más… estaba a punto de pedirle a Edmond que me llevara al lobby._

_- Buenas noches Sra. Grandchaster. - Escuché a mis espaldas, volteé un poco, la mujer que hacía muchos años había visto junto a su hermano estaba de nuevo ahí… _

_- Tal parece que __esa Zorra no puede dejar a su esposo en paz… siempre tiene que buscar la forma de ser el centro de atracción para que él la siga como un perro…_

_- Edmond serías__ tan amable de traerme una copa. –El Chico entendió y se fue._

_- Conmigo no tiene que fingir Susana, ambas sentimos lo mismo por esa maldita__ huérfana, La Dama de Establo_

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?..._

_- Por favor ambas sabemos que siempre nos ha estorbado… siempre robándonos lo q__ue nos pertenece por derecho... - Ambas la observamos mientras saludaba a mucha gente, tenía razón…_

_- ¿Qué__ es lo que le… ha robado? - pregunté pero ya no estaba, Edmond se acercó a mi llevándome una copa, en ese momento vi que Ella y su esposo nos miraban y nos saludaban con una inclinación, así que les correspondimos, después de un momento, ella salió del salón… pude ver que rápidamente detrás de ella, salía Terry, cuidando que nadie lo viera... Me sentí furiosa, Edmond debió haber visto lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de lo que yo sentía, él sonrió… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Se alegró de mi desdicha al ver a su padre tras otra mujer?... después de que algunos excompañeros de teatro conversaron conmigo, el Sr. Ardley se acercó… a pesar de ser un hombre apuesto, su conversación me pareció vana, no parecía preocupado por que ella hubiera salido, me observaba, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que Terry la siguió? _

_- ¿Cómo está Sra. Grandchester? ¿Cómo se siente por el éx__ito de ésta noche de su esposo? - ¿Por qué habría yo de preocuparle a él? Jamás lo había tratado, no sabía que era amigo de Terry desde hace muchos años… Hasta que lo mencionó… ¿Me estaba engañando? Terry no tenía amigos… sólo Robert… detestaba estar en grupos… Como el Sr. Ardley me miraba con mucha insistencia, no tuve más que contestarle, actuar como siempre lo he hecho. __Noté que miraba a Edmond con sorpresa, como si alguna vez lo hubiera visto y tratara de ubicar en dónde. Le preguntó por Terry, pero él contestó que había salido un momento, quería fumar pero que a mí, eso me disgustaba. Después de felicitarnos, hablarnos del proyecto de su esposa, y pedirnos que los apoyáramos, se retiró, tal vez fue a buscarla… ¿Estaría ella con Terry?... miraba con nerviosismo hacia la puerta del salón, pero Terry no aparecía. Después de un momento que me pareció eterno, Terry entró junto con el Sr. Ardley, se despidieron amistosamente. Terry se dirigió a dónde estábamos, nos dijo que teníamos que irnos, no era extraño que hiciera eso, siempre se portaba a sí en las reuniones, solo que esta vez aguantó más tiempo... ¡Y sólo por ella!...¡MALDITA SEA!... __En el auto, entre mi conversación con la enfermera, escuché levemente a Edmond hacerle comentarios y preguntas a Terry, desatendí un poco la conversación, tenía que enterarme de lo que hablaban, me enfurecí al escuchar que Edmond también la alababa… ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!... NO PUDE EVITAR ESCUCHAR QUE LE PREGUNTÓ QUE PORQUÉ NO SE CASÓ CON ELLA… Y DECIRLE QUE NO NOS AMÁBAMOS… Terry lo reprendió y ya no pude escuchar más, el chico bajó la voz, Terry alzó la vista y miró por el retrovisor, le dijo que hablarían en casa después… nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero la suya era cruel… jamás había visto esa mirada en él… ¿Qué mentira fue lo que le dijo ese maldito muchacho?"_

Pasó la página, _"¿Se habrá enterado de lo que hablaron?"_:

_**"¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERME ESTO?... ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!... **__¡TERRY SE ATREVIÓ A ABANDONARME JUNTO CON ESE MOCOSO!… ¡ASÍ, SIN DECIRME NADA!… ¡SÓLO SE ATREVIÓ A DEJARME UNA NOTA DICIÉNDOME QUE PASARÍA UN TIEMPO CON __**SU HIJO**__!…UN TIEMPO SÓLO PARA HOMBRES… Y QUE NO ME ATREVIERA A BUSCARLOS… ¡NI SI QUIERA SE TOMÓ EL TIEMPO PARA VER LAS CRÍTICAS DE AYER JUNTOS, COMO SIEMPRE LO HEMOS HECHO… COMO LA FAMILIA QUE SOMOS!… LO MÁS DESCONCERTANTE DE LO QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ, ES QUE A SU REGRESO ESPERABA QUE FIRMARAMOS EL DIVORCIO…ES DECIR QUE SE AUSENTARÍA TODO EL FIN DE AÑO…¡SEGURAMENTE FUE TRAS ELLA!... ¡NO!... ¡HE SOPORTADO TANTO… POR TANTOS AÑOS, COMO PARA QUE ME DEJES ASÍ COMO ASÍ TERRY!... __**¡TÚ DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE!...**__ ¡LO PROMETISTE!... ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO CONTIGO QUE LO OLVIDASTE?... ¡¿EN QUÉ TE HE FALLADO?... ¡TE AMO… SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO!… ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA LO HAS COMPRENDIDO Y ME HAS PERMITIDO DEMOSTRÁRTELO?... ME LAS PAGARÁS… ¡JURO QUE LO HARÁS!... ¡AMBOS LO HARÁN!..."_

_

* * *

_

"Esa… esa maldita…¡¿Cómo se atreve?... Tuvo el cinismo de gritar que ama a mi hermano… pero ya me las pagará"…

Su celular sonaba con insistencia, dejó a un lado la revista que ojeaba sin interés, miró el identificador, _"Vaya… después de días de no saber absolutamente nada de él, se digna a sólo mandarme un mensaje… ¡Maldición!..."_, Tomó su bolso, para dirigirse al garaje. Condujo hasta el aeropuerto y esperó, lo vio llegar, no le importó lo enfadada que estaba por su "abandono" para correr a abrazarlo y besarlo intensamente.

- ¡ERES UN…

- Oye, tranquila…

- ¡NO ME LLAMASTE!… ¡¿A CASO NO ME EXTRAÑASTE?

- Ummm… déjame ver… tuve una cita con María… otra con Rita… otra más con Soledad otra con… Ummm… no, me parece que no… - La miró fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A…- Él la abrazó para besarla de nuevo.

- Tranquila… son los nombres de las asistentes de los empresarios con los que estuve en largas y tediosas juntas…- Comenzó a jugar con su cabello.- Claro que te extrañé…

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!… ADEMÁS, NECESITO TU AYUDA ANTES DE QUE EL TÍO WILLIAM SE ENTERE...- Spencer la observaba, esperaba saber respecto a Terry.

- Que te parece si lo hacemos después, necesito entregarle algunas cosas a tu tío…

- Puedes hacerlo mañana… de todas formas él no está en Chicago…

- Está bien, pero quisiera descansar un poco…

- LO HAREMOS DESPUÉS…- Lo haló hasta la salida para ir hasta donde había dejado su auto.

* * *

Los chicos estaban desesperados porque finalizaran las clases, y como estaba decidido que irían a Escocia, se hicieron el firme propósito de salir lo mejor posible en sus materias. Edward había comenzado a buscar en la biblioteca familiar algo sobre Eliza y Neil Ligan, pero fue inútil, ni siquiera sus padres sabían respecto a ellos. No había nada parecido a los diarios de los Ardley… se dio cuenta de que éstos a pesar de ser familiares no tenían la misma distinción y supuso que algo malo debió haber ocurrido con ellos como para esconderlos. Se daba cuenta de que ahora su hermana se había dedicado a estar vigilando sus acciones, eso no le agradaba, se aseguró de que Louisa solo lo llamara al celular y que su hermana no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Revisó libros y planos de su casa, suponiendo que tal vez encontrara algún lugar oculto, pero nada… sólo le quedaba un lugar por buscar: la mansión de Lakewood. Sólo que había un pequeño problema, siempre detestó ir a ese lugar, por estar tan retirado de la ciudad. No había forma de sonar convincente para ir.

- El peor de los casos es que Nancy me vigila…

- Eso si que se ha convertido en un serio problema…- Dijo Louisa.

- Sé que algo está tramando…

- ¿Y tu tío no puede hacer algo?

- Tiene que esperar un tiempo prudente o sospechará…

- No lo puedo creer…

- Ella es así…

- ¡Tengo una idea!

- ¿Si?

- Pídele que haga una fiesta… eso le encantará… y que invite a su amiguito Spencer…

- ¿Estás loca?...

- Es la mejor forma de vigilarlos a ambos… tus primos podrían entrar y revisar… ella no podría sospechar nada de nosotros, mientras nos vea ahí…

- ¿Pero como la voy a convencer? Sabe perfectamente que detesto el lugar… Además es muy suspicaz…

- Pero ella lo ama ¿No es así?…

- Si, claro… especialmente por que nuestros padres tienen poco tiempo para estar con nosotros… y no la pueden estar vigilando allá…

- Lo ves, es el pretexto ideal…

- Los chicos no confían en mí… no puedo pedirles que entren a hurtadillas a la casa…- Se sentó.- Es absurdo hacer alguna fiesta… Especialmente ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo frívola que es mi hermana, dudo que alguien quiera asistir…

- ¿Entonces que haremos?...

- Pedirle a alguno de los sirvientes que busque en la casa…

- ¿No lo meterás en problemas?

- No lo creo… sólo hay que ser cuidadosos de que nadie se entere…

* * *

Había sido un día muy ajetreado en la oficina, Spencer había hecho muy bien su trabajo… lástima que no fuera todo lo que aparentaba ser, llegaría muy lejos haciendo las cosas honradamente, incluso supo que había ayudado a Nancy con el caos que hizo con el club. Tenía que volver a mantenerlo ocupado para cuando fueran a Escocia y no alertara a Alexander. Había hablado con Eleanor, quien le comentó respecto a tal vez el último encuentro que tuvo Candice con la familia de Terrence, pidió a su asistente que nadie lo molestara.

_"Albert llegaba hoy de Francia…pensé que tal vez no le agradaría mi sorpresa… falta muy poco para que nazca nuestro bebé y por lo mismo no me permitió que lo acompañara… pero sabe perfectamente que no puedo estar quieta… hoy mismo llegué y de inmediato me dirigí al puerto para preguntar la hora de llegada del barco. Así que como aún faltaba mucho tiempo, me arriesgué a dar un paseo con Will… es tan inquieto como yo… al ver una cafetería se me antojó un pastel de chocolate, y mientras lo pensaba, Will se dio cuenta a dónde veía, por lo que me pidió un helado, halándome hacia allá, así que lo llevé, al entrar me encontré con la madre de… Terry… conversábamos de cosas sin importancia, cuando un chiquillo moreno se acercó haciendo gran algarabía a Eleanor, llamándola abuela… al mirarlo sentí un extraño pinchazo en mi corazón… no sé a que se debió, si al escucharlo llamarla abuela o al verlo: se parecía tanto a Terrence… a excepción de sus ojos… eran… eran verdes… tenía algunas finísimas pecas… recordé lo que había dicho Albert cuando nació Will…_

_- Lo siento mucho Sra. Baker - se disculpó la niñera, sacándome del impacto que me causó ver al niño._

_- No hay cuidado… Candy, quiero pr__esentarte a mi nieto: Edmond – Quien hizo una graciosa reverencia al tomar mi mano para besarla. Todo un caballero inglés._

_- Mucho gusto Sra. Candy, mi papá me llama Ed, no me gusta que la gente sea tan formal conmigo. - me saludó el pequeño sin intimidarse…_

_- Mucho gusto Ed mi nombre es..._

_- ¡Mamá!… vamos al parque… - Me llamó con impaciencia Will, quien se había terminado su helado y traía el rostro cubierto._

_- Con esa c__ara pareces un payaso del circo. - Se burló Ed, nos reímos, mientras Will intentaba lamerse alrededor de la boca. Eleanor habló con la niñera y nos acompañó, ya que al parecer ambos niños se habían caído bien…Eleanor y yo los observábamos de lejos mientras conversábamos, después miré mi reloj, pronto llegaría Albert, llamé a Will y dije a Eleanor que tenía que irme, ella se entristeció un poco. _

_- Me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar mas… tu… eres muy sincera__… y agradable, me agradas mucho… - Suspiró, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... ¿Acaso Susana le desagradaba?, pero no quise preguntar nada… no debo pensar más en…él…_

_- A mi también Eleanor, pero lo siento mucho… mi… mi esposo no sabe que vine__ a buscarlo… es una sorpresa…_

_- Lo entiendo… - Ambos niños llegaron corriendo, cuando se detuvieron a tomar aire frente a nosotras… al verlos juntos me sorprendí mucho… pero eso… eso… ¡Eso era imposible!… _

_- Se llevan ta__n bien… como si fueran hermanos. - Dijo la niñera… En cuanto lo dijo, no sé lo que pasó conmigo… __Desperté, Albert estaba a mi lado… Eleanor había pedido que me llevaran a su casa y que alguien fuera a recoger y a avisarle a mi esposo. _

_- Arruiné la sorpresa. - Le dije. _

_- No importa, estás bien… _

_- ¿Y… y el hijo… de Terrence?_

_- Ya está en su casa, ¿Por qué?… - Me miró algo serio._

_- Sólo quería despedirme del pequeño… _

_- Hace rato que se fue..._

_- Tenemos que irnos. - Dije de repente, ahora me miró con preocupación por mi cambio repentino. Si... si Terrence se enteraba... no quisiera verlo... no de nuevo... ya no..._

_- Per__o tal vez no sea conveniente…_

_- No quiero importunar a Eleanor… además si pude veni__r así… puedo regresar también…_

_- Como quieras… - Cuando nos despedíamos de ella, medio un pequeño obsequio: era un camafeo, el mismo que traía esa tarde, Albert supuso que necesitábamos estar a solas, por lo que se despidió de ella y fue al auto a esperarme. _

_- Candy, me gu__staría mucho que lo conservaras… - Lo abrí, tenía una foto de Ed, _

_- No… no puedo aceptar__lo… ¿Por qué me lo da?_

_- No lo sé… tal vez por que aún amas a mi hijo… a pesar de que tomaron caminos dis__tintos… hay algo que los une… - No comprendía sus palabras… _

_- Pero yo… yo…_

_- Por favor… m__e harías muy feliz si lo haces._

_- De acuerdo Sra.… perdón Elean__or… muchas gracias. - Me dio un abrazo fuerte, y salí de su casa… Albert no dijo nada durante el trayecto, sólo se limitaba a mantenerme abrazada mientras tocaba a nuestro bebé en mi vientre… y Will iba parloteando sobre Edmond…"_

* * *

Continuará…

*Modificación a una de las cartas escritas por Mizuky.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

_**Escocia **_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Todos estaban muy felices, las clases habían terminado por fin, se habían graduado de preparatoria con honores, Mandy, estaba muy nerviosa, al término de las vacaciones viajaría a Florida para comenzar sus estudios y entrenamiento como astronauta. Spencer se mantenía a una distancia prudente de los chicos. _"Terry… ¿Por qué me evitas?... ¿Acaso no sabes lo que…"_

- ¡Spencer!.- Gritó Nancy al verlo. Se separó de sus padres y su hermano.- Viniste…

- Claro… ¿Crees que me perdería el día más feliz, de la chica más linda del colegio?- Dijo él mientras la abrazaba, sin dejar de mirar a Terry. Nancy se sonrojó.

- Tengo que presentarte a mis padres… - Vio que era algo a lo que no podía escaparse. Los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que Spencer andaba por ahí.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos… - Dijo Raoul que había viajado con Alice para celebrar junto a su hija. Spencer los observó, había tenido que despedir a los investigadores por creerlos tan ineptos. William se había encargado de arruinar sus averiguaciones. En la mansión había una gran celebración para los chicos, por lo que invitaron a los Ligan para mantener las apariencias. La información referente a Terrence estaba perfectamente guardada en Lakewood, _"Si de casualidad se perdiera Spencer en la mansión",_ dijo Karl.

- Es un honor que me invitara Sr. Ardley.- Dijo Spencer al llegar en su auto con Nancy.

- Sé que eres buen amigo de mi sobrina.- Dijo al mirarlos juntos mientras se dirigían al jardín.- Y te agradezco que la hayas ayudado…

- No sé a qué se refiere…- titubeó.

- Era una prueba que tenía que afrontar sola para que aprendiera a manejar el club en caso de que los chicos no pudieran… estar presentes…

- Yo… yo…

- No seas modesto. Sé que las cosas no salieron bien y admiro tu deseo de ayudarla… y francamente estoy sorprendido de tu eficiencia. Los empresarios de México están sorprendidos contigo, dicen que llegarás muy lejos… - William se quedó pensativo un momento.- Creo que serías la persona indicada para enseñarle un poco de administración durante el verano.

- Yo… no sé que decirle.

- Acéptalo… - Dijo Nancy interrumpiendo la conversación, William la observó detenidamente.- Tío, la verdad necesito mucho que aprender… yo… yo, siento lo que ocurrió con el club…- _"Algo está tramando esta chica"_, ella lo decía con esa forma que fastidiaba a todos, no le creía que realmente le importara el lugar.

William había planeado tener a Spencer en Chicago mientras ellos estaban en Escocia, Edward ya le había comunicado que nada se había encontrado respecto a Eliza y Neil Ligan. Nuevamente, un callejón sin salida. La noche anterior se habían reunido todos.

_FlashBack_

_- Candice y Eleanor Baker pudieron ver los parecidos… pero ¿Eso no les habrá dado un poco de curiosidad a ambas?-Preguntó Clarise._

_- Tal vez… A Eleanor Baker…- Dijo Alice.- Ella estaba más cerca de Terrence… ¿Habrá cuestionado a su hijo al respecto?_

_- Puede ser… pero siendo todo un caballero inglés de esa época, no diría nada que pudiera perjudicar el honor de Candice…-Dijo la abuela de forma tan dramática que los chicos tuvieron que contener la risa._

_- Ni siquiera en sus diarios…- Dijo Andy.- O por lo menos, las páginas que están completas._

_- Necesitamos encontrar lo demás… - Dijo Terry._

_- Supongo que fue un verdadero Shock para Candice… Tal vez en lo más profundo de su mente estaba segura de que habían sido mellizos y la pérdida de uno de ellos le afectó mucho…- Agregó Raoul._

_- Creo que es mejor esperar un poco mas…- William les había dicho. Tal vez era mejor esperar a llegar a Escocia._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- De acuerdo…- Dijo Spencer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Perfecto, estoy más tranquilo de que alguien de mi entera confianza se haga cargo de uno de mis tesoros…

- Tío…- Dijo Nancy melosa, fingiendo sentirse apenada.

- Es la verdad, todos ustedes lo son… - Miró a un lado, Patrick lo miraba. - Con permiso, creo que me buscan.- Se disculpó. Nancy abrazó a Spencer.

- No sé que es lo que tienes… pero mi tío te aprecia demasiado, para el poco tiempo que tiene de conocerte…

- Todo te lo debo a ti…- Dijo él fingiendo muy bien su voz, mientras observaba al otro lado, los chicos se divertían con sus amigos, y Terry siempre estaba al lado de Karl.

- Spencer no deja de mirarte…- Le susurró Karl al oído.

- QUISIERA QUE SE LARGARA DE AQUÍ… - Respondió ella con dureza.

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que se te acerque.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba para ir a bailar. Después de un rato nadie se preocupó por él, pero astutamente logró encontrar un momento para estar a solas con Terry.

- Hola… - Ella se sobresaltó, estaba cerca de la escalera del recibidor.

- Ahh… hola Spencer.- Trató de disimular su sorpresa.

- ¿Spencer?... Antes solías llamarme…

- Eso era "antes"… cuando creí que sentías algo por mi… - Dijo molesta solo de tenerlo cerca.- Con permiso yo…

- ¡Espera!…- La tomó del brazo.- Por que no puedes creer que yo…

- ¡Por favor! ¡¿Realmente sabes lo que es eso?.- Se burló, no podía evitarlo.- ¡Tú jamás sentiste algo por mí… sólo era un trofeo más para ti…!

- ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

- ¡¿De qué forma quieres que te diga que te alejes de mí para siempre? - Dijo furiosa, mientras intentaba safarse de él, en ese momento pasaban algunos de sus compañeros, él la obligó a disimular su enfado haciendo un poco de presión en su muñeca, le indicaron que había una sorpresa para todos en el jardín. Ella les dijo que los alcanzaría en un momento.

- Sabes que nunca podrás estar lejos de mi…- La amenazó con un susurro, mientras intentaba abrazarla.- ¡¿Quieres que tu pequeño secreto sea descubierto?

- ¡Ni lo intentes!... ¡Eso te perjudica más a ti que a mí!

- ¿Estás segura? – Pasó su mano por su rostro de una forma que ella sentía horror.- ¿Qué me dices de ese cara de niña que tienes por "novio"?… Estoy seguro que en cuanto sepa todo… te dejará… y yo estaré ahí para consolarte…

- No lo creo… ¿Para que me quieres si ya tiene a Nancy?.- Lo miraba furiosa. Él comenzó a reír.

- Esa chiquilla solo es un juguete… no vale la pena… pero tu… eres muy diferente…

- ¡Terry! ¡Aquí estás!…- Llegó Annie de improviso. Spencer sorprendido, disminuyó la presión. - El tío William te busca, sólo faltabas tu…- Dijo tomándola de la mano para separarla de Spencer.- ¡Oh!, lo siento Spencer, no te había visto… por cierto, Nancy te está buscando en el jardín…- Haló a Terry.- ¡Vamos!.- Terry ocultó su desconcierto con la actitud de la chica, sonriéndole. Ambas salieron corriendo de la casa rumbo a los jardines. Spencer las observaba detenidamente.

- Annie… gracias… - Dijo cuando se detuvieron cerca de los demás.

- … Karl está por allá... - Dijo la chica tratando de ignorar un poco lo que dijo Terry.- Te andaba buscando y te vio con Spencer…

- Y te pidió que corrieras en mi auxilio… - La castaña evadió la respuesta y su mirada.

- Si hubieras visto a Karl… tuvimos que detenerle…

- Por lo que supongo que no quiso ser tan obvio al ir a buscarme… ummm… y tu veniste en mi auxilio… que inteligente Annie… - Se burló Terry, la joven la miró escondiendo su enojo.- Spencer tal vez era lo que esperaba… Gracias… - Annie trató de seguir molesta pero no pudo, esbozando una sonrisa a la morena.

- No hay de que… Es un tipo molesto… no sé como pudiste salir con alguien así…- respondió tratando de sonar despreocupada. Terry rió contagiando a Annie.

- Tienes razón… sigo preguntándome que fue lo que vi en él… pero creo que es excelente para tu prima…

- Si, son tal para cual…

Ambas se dirigieron donde estaban todos los demás par ver el espectáculo de juegos artificiales que les habían preparado. Spencer se quedó recargado en una de las puertas que daban al jardín ignorando todo. Su mirada solo se concentraba en una chica de cabello castaño oscuro… _"Si no eres mía… no serás de nadie…"_. Ignoraba que todo estaba siendo observado por alguien a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

**Londres**

_"El tiempo se acaba… es inútil que recurras a tus abogados, ya nada puedes hacer por él… solo te pido que te pongas en contacto cuando tengas los papeles firmados... Por favor no quiero ser descortés. Ni se te ocurra hacer las cosas más difíciles… o lo lamentarás…"_

_Con todo mi amor…_

_Alexander_

_P.D.: Mi oferta sigue en pie… no tienes porqué preocuparte, a ti no te pasará nada…_

_"Alexander… eres un… sé que ya no tenemos tiempo… hay que encontrar cuanto antes las pruebas que indiquen el legítimo derecho de Raoul al ducado," _Pensó mientras arrugaba la nota que encontró sobre su correspondencia. _"Pronto… tiene que ser pronto"_. Su asistente le dijo por el comunicador que tenía una llamada de Chicago. No quiso alarmar a nadie con la misiva de Alexander. Después de cortar la comunicación se sentía desesperada, pasó a la última página del diario de Susana Marlowe, tal vez eso la ayudaría a comprender más la situación.

_"¡TIENE QUE VOLVER A MI!... ¡TIENE QUE SACARME DE ESTE LUGAR!... ¡DETESTO ESTE LUGAR!... ¡YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUÍ… NO SÉ PORQUÉ ME TUVIERON QUE TRAER AQUÍ!... ¡SOY LA DUQUESA DE GRANDCHESTER Y NO TIENEN PORQUÉ TRATARME ASÍ!... ¡ESTE NO ES SITIO PARA MI!... ¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO!... ¡TERRYYY! ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDERLO: TE AMO!... ¡TIENE QUE SABERLO… ÉL LO SABE!... ¡DÍGANSELO!... ¡LO AMO!... ¡LO AMO!… ¡LO HICE POR QUE LO AMO!... ¡¿ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDEN?... ¡YA NADA NI NADIE SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS!… ¡NI SIQUIERA ESA LOCA PELIROJA!… ¡ELLA REALMENTE ESTABA LOCA!… ¡ATREVERSE A IR A NUESTRO HOGAR! ¡DECIR QUE TERRY ESTABA CON ELLA!… ¡QUE A ELLA SI LA AMABA… QUE ELLA Y ÉL...! JA… PERO SI NUNCA LE HIZO CASO, ARRASTRÁNDOSE TRA ÉL… ¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE HACERLO AHORA QUE 'ESA MUJER' HA DESAPARECIDO POR FIN DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!… ¡TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ!… ¡O NUNCA VOLVERÍA A MI!… ¡YA NI EDMOND SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS!… ¡¿POR QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE PIDO QUE VENGA A VERME SÓLO LO HACE PARA MIRARME FRÍAMENTE, CON FURIA Y DECIRME QUE ESTOY LOCA?... QUE ME ODIA… QUE SIEMPRE LO HA HECHO!... ¡ES MENTIRA!... ¡SI HA ESTADO A MI LADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO ES PORQUE ME AMA!... SÓLO… SÓLO ESTÁ DISGUSTADO… ESO ES TODO… ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!... ¡YO LO AMO! ¡SOY LA ÚNICA QUE LO HA HECHO DE VERDAD!... _Estaba desconcertada… Era la última página, no había más diarios de ella… ¿A qué se refería? Pasó algunas páginas anteriores a esa.

_"E. está en Chicago, ha visto a Terry rondando la ciudad… (Lo único que ha querido decirme es que Ella y su hermano han tenido prohibido acercarse a la familia Ardley, la razón, no lo sé, pero dice que también es culpa de 'ELLA' quien siempre convence de alguna forma a los demás para que hagan lo que quiera, manipula a todos a su antojo… pero E. de alguna forma, logra tener muy buena información sobre esa… esa mujer), ¿Qué es lo que se propone mi Terry al asecharla de esa forma y más junto a Edmond? ¿A caso no tiene un poco de dignidad para dejar de andarle mendigando amor a esa mujer que no lo ama… que jamás lo amó?" __"Terrence y Edmond… ¿Qué es lo que hacían en Chicago? Y quién es E.?" _continuó leyendo.

_"¡ESTOY FELIZ… MUY FELIZ! ¡TAN FELIZ COMO CUANDO CONOCÍ A TERRY!... __Ella ha dejado de ser un estorbo entre nosotros… para ser solo un mal recuerdo… ha dejado de atormentar a mi amor… no me importa quien lo hizo… ni como lo hizo…Es más ni siquiera como pasó todo… solo agradezco que por fin alguien la haya apartado de nuestro camino, alguien que no pudo ser embrujado por esa maldita… __E. me dijo que conocía a alguien que era tan frío que no caería en su embrujo, y haría lo necesario… Me preguntó ¿Qué clase de amistades frecuentan ella y su hermano?... No me tiene que importar, con tal de que lo hayan hecho… Después pensaré en que hacer con E., ella tiene la sangre fría que a mí me ha faltado todo este tiempo… y que ahora me ha demostrado que puedo tener… no es necesario que tenga que recurrir a alguien… ahora sí estoy segura de que puedo hacer lo que sea por mí misma… nadie puede hacerme nada… después de todo E. lo dijo claramente: soy la Duquesa de Grandchester…"_

_"Pero, ¿Qué rayos está diciendo?... A caso Ella…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_- ¡¿Has averiguado algo?_

- Aun…

_- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE TE ATREVES A LLAMARME SI NO SABES NADA?_

- Dame tiempo… es todo lo que se necesita para…

_- ¡¿MAS TIEMPO?... ¡ERES UN TOTAL INCOMPETENTE!…_

- Lo que pasa es que… es imposible acercar…

_- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A QUITAR EL TIEMPO SI NO HAS DESCUBIERTO NADA RESPECTO A TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER! ¡Y MENOS SI NO HAS PODIDO ACERCARTE A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA TERRY! _- La llamada fue cortada bruscamente, Spencer estaba completamente furioso. Detestaba suplicar. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. No había podido sacar ventaja de la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- La voz de ella lo sorprendió.

- ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ?- La miraba fríamente.

- Llamé a tu puerta, pero estaba entreabierta…-Nancy sentía algo de miedo al verlo acercarse.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS ESCUCHADO? – Preguntó mientras aseguraba la puerta.

* * *

Todos estaban cómodamente instalados en el Jet Privado de los Ardley, pero Terry aun se sentía algo intranquila. Spencer nuevamente la había buscado unos días después de la fiesta, pero no le había contado nada a Karl al respecto.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!…- La había interceptado cuando la vio que se dirigía a un importante centro comercial._

_- ¡NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR!_

_- ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?_

_- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?... QUE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO HA SIDO POR "LO MUCHO QUE ME AMAS"… NO CREO QUE PENSARAS ESO CUANDO TE PEDÍA ALGO ALEXANDER… CUANDO ME LASTIMABAS…_

_- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES!..._

_- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO? LO QUE HICISTE NO ES AMOR… ¡JAMÁS LO FUE!... NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ LO QUE YO SENTÍA…- Se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de llorar, "¡NO LO HARÁ… NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME VEA DE NUEVO ASÍ!"_

_- Terry…- Se acercó a ella, al observar que temblaba se detuvo. - Yo… yo hubiera querido que todo hubiera sido de otra forma…- La miraba con tanta ternura que ella se enfureció más… "NO CAERÉ… NO DE NUEVO". - De verdad te amo…_

_- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!... ¡SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!.- Y se alejó corriendo de él._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- ¿Estás bien?

- …- Ella miraba por la ventana distraída mientras recordaba.

- ¿Terry?.- Ella volteó a ver, su expresión era muy seria.

- Estoy bien… es solo que no quisiera que ver a Alexander…

- No te preocupes…- Ella le sonrió. No hubo ningún contratiempo durante el vuelo, al llegar al aeropuerto ya los esperaban. Estaba atardeciendo y el bullicio de la ciudad les recordaba que todo el mundo se estaba preparando para los festivales culturales que se celebraban en esos días. Los chicos, a pesar del cansancio del viaje, se sentían contagiados por el ambiente. Un auto llevaría a las Grandchester a su villa.

- No quisiera estar sola… allá…

- No estarás sola, Alice estará contigo…

- No es… no es a lo que me refiero… - Dijo en voz baja. Le extrañó esa actitud de ella.

- Creo que por el momento tiene que ser así… - Karl la abrazó.- Tal vez tu tío sepa que ya están aquí…

- No me importa…

- Te iré a buscar mañana… ¿Que tal si cabalgamos un rato?

- De a cuerdo…- Se separaron y partieron.

* * *

- ¿Ya llegaron?.- Preguntó mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Es la enésima vez que lo preguntas… deja de portarte como una chiquilla…

- Es solo que tiene tanto tiempo que no lo veo…- Corrió un poco la cortina del recibidor.

- Sólo han sido…

- Dos años… desde que Tony murió, no lo he visto… ni siquiera ha contestado mis E-mails… ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi?

- Entiende que fue muy difícil para él… aun lo es…

- Pero eso no debía impedirle mantenerse en contacto conmigo… lo prometió…

- Recuerda lo mucho que quiso a Tony… - La chica hizo un puchero.- Por el momento, él ha necesitado estar lejos de lo que se la recordara… de nosotros…

- Pues para mi eso no esta bien… él no tenía que… - Dejó de hablar al ver la camioneta detenerse en la entrada, el primero en bajar fue Karl, al instante vio que la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin poder reaccionar una chica corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Por fin viniste!... Eres un tonto, no has respondido a mis mensajes…

- ¿Aline?...- Apenas si pudo decir. Ella se separó un poco, _"Cuanto ha cambado desde que dejaron América"_, ella le sonreía, _"Se parece tanto a Tony."_

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

- Aline… déjalos descansar…

- Tía Cas…- Saludó Annie.

- ¿Y sus padres?.- Preguntó Ella.

- Después vendrán… tienen muchas cosas que hacer por el momento…- dijo Andy dándole un abrazo. Los sirvientes entraron con el equipaje para llevarlo a sus habitaciones. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Aline estaba más alta, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto.

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?.- Preguntó algo cohibida.

- Es… te pareces muchísimo a Tony…- Dijo Mandy.

- ¡Es una tontería!... ¿Por qué dicen eso?...- Respondió molesta.

- Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos incomodarte…- comenzó a decir Karl.

- No se preocupen, ya debería estar acostumbrada…

* * *

El auto se detuvo, en la entrada estaba el ama de llaves. Entraron a la villa, después de cenar y refrescarse un poco fueron a descansar. Pero ella no podía dormir, salió al balcón, el aire era fresco. Miró hacia el lago, recordó el rosal que estaba en un lugar especial, cerca de la orilla. _"¿Qué habrá pasado con él?" _recordó lo que hizo. Después de eso, no había regresado a ver como estaba, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con él. _"Papá me mataría si supiera lo que hice… sólo que en esos momentos quería destruir todo lo que me recordara los mejores momentos a su lado…",_ decidió cambiarse e ir a ver que había pasado con él. Cuando estaba cerca, se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado, tenía muchos retoños muy hermosos y su fragancia era más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Creíste que había muerto?

- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?...

- Soy yo Terry…- El dueño de la voz salió de las sombras, Un chico moreno y alto.

- Hola Hank… ¿Tú lo…

- No, fue mi madre… ella sabía cuanto lo apreciaba tu padre… Siempre se preguntó que clase de persona haría eso con algo tan bello… la hubieras visto… estaba tan empeñada en revivirlo… - Ella lo miró.- Pero jamás le dije…

- Tú… ¿tú lo sabías? - El chico solo sonrió.- Viste lo que hice…

- Lo siento… Fue un accidente, pero me di cuenta de lo triste que estabas… por eso cuando venías a la villa, después de lo ocurrido… evitabas venir hasta acá…

- Gracias Hank…

- Debes regresar, el clima está refrescando un poco. Buenas noches…- Se despidió de ella, quien empezó a observar detenidamente cada unas de las residencias y mansiones que rodeaban el lago. _"¿Donde estarás Karl? ¿Estará muy lejos la villa de los Ardley?"_.

* * *

Era muy temprano, después de cambiarse se dirigió a las caballerizas, _"Iré a buscarla, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella aquí…"_ Admiró el lago,_ "Terry"_, arreó el caballo, otro se le emparejó rápidamente, miró a un lado, _"¿Aline?"_ Ella le sonrió e hizo que si caballo acelerara el paso. _"Ya verás…"_ ambos reían por la carrera, ganando finalmente Aline.

- Me da mucho gusto de que vuelvas a ser el mismo…- Dijo cuando él llegó por fin.

- Es muy rápido…- dijo Karl admirando el caballo de la chica para ignorar su comentario.

- Lo llamé Cometa…

- Le hace honor a su nombre…

- ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano? - Preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que miraba hacia la orilla del lago con insistencia.

- Iba a buscar a una amiga…

- ¿Tan temprano?...- Lo miró con picardía.

- La iba a invitar a dar un paseo…- Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Los puedo acompañar?

- Claro… te agradará mucho…

- "Si claro…"

- ¿Dijiste algo?…

- Nada…- Dijo mientras lo seguía.

* * *

Sintió una suave brisa, abrió los ojos, la ventana se había quedado abierta, se acercó para abrir por completo las cortinas, escuchó una risa conocida y otra que no podía identificar, dos jinetes llegaban por el lago. Karl y una chica rubia iba con él… entrecerró los ojos y entró a su habitación._ "¿Quién rayos será esa?"_. Se apresuró a cambiarse. Poco después alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Terry. un joven te espera en el salón…- Dijo el ama de llaves al ver que ella no contestaba.

- En un momento bajo… - contestó por fin. Después de un rato se decidió bajar, Alice estaba en el salón con Karl y la chica rubia, en cuanto la vio, él se acercó a ella y la besó, Aline los miró sorprendida.

- Buenos días Milady… ¿Quisiera acompañarnos a la mansión Ardley?

- Yo…- pero no dejaba de mirar a la chica que estaba atrás de él.

- Lo siento, Terry, ella es mi prima Aline… la hermana de Tony… - al oír el nombre, sintió un extraño escalofrío.

- Por tu culpa nos hemos retrasado hermanita… todos nos esperan.- Le llamó la atención Alice.

- Y supongo que ya están listos los caballos…- Dijo Terry mordaz mientras cruzaba los brazos. Alice la observó, miraba con recelo a la otra chica, _"Vaya… está celosa."_

- Hank nos espera…- respondió a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.- Vamos…- Salieron rumbo a las caballerizas y para sorpresa de todos, Aline corrió a saludar a Hank.

- ¿Se conocen?. – Le preguntó Karl a la chica.

- Claro, me ha enseñado a cabalgar desde que llegamos de Nueva York.

- Ha hecho un estupendo trabajo… - Aline se sonrojó.- Lo digo por que ya no te caes en una carrera contra mi…

_

* * *

_

"No he dejado de pensar en el encuentro en N. Y. es… es extraordinario el parecido… después de todo… ¿Qué edad tendrá Edmond?... Casi parece de la de Will… pero, no… no puede ser…

_Albert me ha dicho que me veo muy desmejorada desde que regresamos… aun después del nacimiento de Anthony… que ya no sonrío igual… Creo que sospecha que le escondo algo… No quiero mentirle… No quisiera verlo disgustado por mi insistencia en tratar de recordar… Por más que trato… no puedo… a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que nació Will, me niego a creer que todo fue una alucinación… ¿Y si fue cierto lo que vi?… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacernos esto? ¿Por qué?... _

_¡TERRY!... Y si Terry… ¡NOOOO!…¡ÉL NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ALGO TAN VIL CONTRA MI!... Definitivamente… ¿O si?... tal vez… No quiero… No quiero dudar de él… pero y… ¿Si lo hubiera hecho?... __Pero…¡¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HARÍA?... ¡POR DESPECHO… POR EGOÍSMO!… ¿De verdad podría tener la suficiente sangre fría para hacer algo así?… Aun así… me niego a creer que pudiera ser capaz… por mucho que me odie… no sería capaz… ¿Verdad?... Después de todo él no… __¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES LA VIRTUD DE ARRASTRAR A LOS DEMÁS… HACIA TI… A SER CAPACES DE PERDERLO TODO POR TI?... SEDUCES DE TAL FORMA QUE ES… ES IMPOSIBLE OLVIDARTE… A PESAR DEL ENGAÑO… YO AUN… __¡NOOO!... ¡YA NO!... YA NO DEBO… ¡MALDITO SEAS TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… ERES EL DEMONIO!... POR MÁS QUE TRATO… ¡NO PUEDO!... ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!... ESTÁS GRABADO CON FUEGO EN MI… EN MI CORAZÓN… ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... ¡LO HARÉ POR SIEMPRE!... ¡TE MERECES ESO Y MÁS!… ¡DESTROZASTE MI CORAZÓN POR COMPLETO!… ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?... SOLO… SOLO JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!... ¡TENGO QUE OLVIDARTE DEFINITIVAMENTE!... EL HABERTE CRUZADO EN MI CAMINO, SOLO ME HA OCASIONADO TRISTEZAS… YA NO… DEBO PERMITIRLO… DUELE DEMACIADO… ¡YA NO MÁS!…" _(La página tenía algunas manchas, lágrimas seguramente).

"_¡ALBERT!... Hace unos instantes estuvo aquí… a mi lado, me encontró llorando… intentaba saber la razón, mirándome con insistencia e indeciso a acercarse… pero por más que trataba de hablar, yo no podía articular palabra… así que finalmente se acercó y solo me estrechó en sus brazos, (Tal y como lo hizo cuando volví de N. Y., después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta), hasta que me tranquilicé… __Recuerda que te amó por ser tal y como eres… eso fue __lo más importante para ambos…- Volvió a decir como aquella vez… Al principio no entendí sus palabras, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, me di cuenta de que él sabía perfectamente la razón de mi llanto tan amargo y desesperado… Terrence Grandchester… y a pesar de eso, su mirada estaba llena de ternura…_

_- ¿Por qué Albert?... ¿Por qué a pesar de saber… a pesar de todo… me amas? - Me estrechó más._

_- Por la misma razón que lo hicieron Anthony, Stear… Archie… y__… Él… Es imposible para todo el que te conoce, no hacerlo… Tú das vida a todos a tu alrededor con tus sonrisas, tu nobleza y amor desinteresado… no importan los errores que hayas cometido, todos lo hemos tenido alguna vez… somos humanos y está dentro de nuestra naturaleza, para ser mejores… nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos por ellos… y tú más que nadie, mereces ser amada sólo por ser tú: una mujer optimista, segura de sí misma, capaz de vencer cualquier dificultad y lograr sus metas… defender sus ideales…darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio…_

_¡ALBERT! Siempre estará a mi lado, pase lo que pase… Tal vez no pueda amarlo como alguna vez lo hice con… alguien más… pero lo amo… mi pasado… en el pasado quedó, ya no tengo porqué volver la mirada atrás… nunca más… mi nueva vida comenzó desde que me uní a él, a Albert y NUESTROS HIJOS… ahora ellos son todo para mí… __Dice que pronto iremos de viaje… a Escocia… __Bueno, si voy a renunciar definitivamente a mis sentimientos por Terrence G. Grandchester, que mejor lugar para hacerlo que donde todo comenzó…"_

Estaban muy callados… Tomaban el sol a orillas del lago, después de un buen rato de nadar en el. Andy había dicho que después de ese escrito ya no se volvía a mencionar a Terrence hasta fechas cercanas a la muerte de Candice.

- Crees que Terrence se haya atrevido a secuestrar a Edmond?.- Preguntó Alice.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?... La amaba tanto… no sería capaz de hacerle daño… no lo creo… Después de la última visita de Candice a Nueva York… él ya no tuvo contacto con ella… a menos que…- Dijo Annie.

- ¿Creen que haya sospechado respecto a su embarazo?.- Preguntó Terry interrumpiéndola.

- Ummm… no lo creo…- Dudó Andy.- no creo que hayan podido estar mucho tiempo juntos si Susana los mantenía vigilados.- Gesticuló graciosamente.

- Candice se casó muy rápido con Albert después de su regreso… eso no le dio oportunidad de pensar y hacer nada a Terrence…- Dijo Alice.

- ¡Fue un cabezota!... prefirió esconderse en el rencor que en hacer algo… - Dijo Karl.

- Después de todo… todo el mundo sabía que ella era la prometida del patriarca…- Señaló Alice.- Y si se casaban de inmediato o no, no sería mal visto.

- Pero si Terrence, realmente la amaba… él debió…- Dijo Mandy.

- No podía hacer nada para impedirlo… no recuerdan que él ya estaba casado con **Gusana**.- recalcó Terry, todos rieron.

- Tenemos que encontrar las páginas faltantes…- Dijo Karl, que miraba a su prima a Aline pasar rápidamente mientras competía contra Hank.- La tía Cas estaba muy intrigada con lo que le contamos…

- ¿Cómo es que le… - Empezó a protestar Terry.

- No te preocupes, tenía que hacerlo… si es que vamos a registrar la mansión en busca de habitaciones ocultas… - Dijo Mandy.

- Lo mismo hay que hacer en la villa de los Grandchster.- dijo Karl.

- ¿No hay nada al respecto en los diarios de Terrence?.- Preguntó Andy a Alice.

- Me parece que no… es tan vago a veces en sus palabras… - Comenzó a revisar.- No… supongo que Eleanor Baker fue demasiado discreta al respecto, como para interrogarlo sobre… sus intimidades… sobre Candice…

- Nuevamente un callejón sin salida…- Suspiró Karl.

_

* * *

_

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?...

- Son las propias palabras de Susana… algo confusas, pero son suyas…

_- Entonces ocultaron el hecho de que Candice fue…_

- Mandada asesinar por algún miembro de la familia… o la misma Susana…

_- Es increíble…_

- Lo más importante es localizar más pruebas que demuestren que lo que dice Alexander no es cierto…

_- Es complicado… ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡Y yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderme!_

- Tranquilízate… los chicos están haciendo lo que pueden…

_- ¿Cuándo los verás?_

- Espero hacerlo este fin de semana… tengo que estar segura de que Alexander no se esté entrometiendo en mis asuntos…

_- ¿Qué dices?._- Preguntó al verla angustiada.

- No te preocupes… todo estará bien… no puede acercarse a mi o a las chicas…

_- Por favor tenme al tanto de todo…_

- Lo haré.- Finalizó la comunicación, ella tomó los diarios de Susana y los guardó en su portafolios, dejó a su asistente a cargo de algunas cosas y se dirigió a su residencia a preparar todo para su viaje a Escocia.

_

* * *

_

"Vaya, vaya… así que la mosquita muerta de esa aristócrata engreída, es toda una fichita… pudiendo tener a quien quisiera y resulta que los dos hombres que me interesan han caído en sus redes… ¡MALDITA ZORRA!... pero no se saldrá con la suya… Karl tiene que ser mío… sólo mío… después de todo, siempre logro lo que me propongo, cueste lo que cueste… y nadie puede evitarlo…"

* * *

Después de fingirse ofendido por la intromisión de ella, y haberle pedido que se fuera, unos días después Spencer contó a su modo las cosas, para tomar ventaja. La observaba detenidamente, su rostro cambiaba de expresión mientras le decía lo que sabía de Terry, con algunas cosas de su propia invención. Cayó en la trampa, pudo enterarse de que todos sus primos habían decidido ir a Escocia de vacaciones y que su hermano andaba averiguando respecto a Eliza y Neil Ligan.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, ella lo besó, después de un momento se separaron.

- Ummm… me parece que miembros de mi familia… siempre detesté seguir las costumbres de las abuelas… - Ella se sentó en la cama sugestivamente.- Siempre insistían en que teníamos que saber sobre nuestros antepasados…

- ¿Pero que sabes de ellos?... – Insistió mientras se aproximaba a ella.

- Algo les pasó porque no sabemos mucho… fueron separados bruscamente de los Ardley…- Lo atrajo hacia ella, lo besó de nuevo, comenzó a sacarle la camisa.- Por lo que la familia… ha tenido que buscar la forma de volver a ser aceptada…

- Espera…- Dijo él.- ¿Sabes porqué?... ¿Sabes de qué época son?...

- No… ni me importa porqué los está investigando mi estúpido hermano… ni que vaya también a Escocia… sólo me importas tu… en este momento… sólo quiero estar contigo… - Nuevamente lo besó. _"Escocia… todos se dirigen hacia allá… ¿Por qué?"_ Ya no pudo pensar más, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias... "_Ya tendré tiempo para averiguar más…por el momento tengo que seguir el juego de ésta niña tonta"._

_

* * *

_

"Escocia… hacía tiempo que quería venir con Candy… disfrutar de Edimburgo, pasear a su lado… quería que nuestros hijos nacieran aquí… Así ha sido siempre con el cabeza de la familia… pero por ella no me importó romper las tradiciones…

_Ha estado un poco decaída… Necesitábamos unas vacaciones fuera de Chicago… de América… Tan pronto como llegamos, ella corrió emocionada hacia la calle con nuestro pequeño, comenzó a contarnos cuando vino con Annie y Paty por parte del Colegio, parecía que tenía frente a mí a la chiquilla que conocí… Definitivamente fue lo mejor… necesitaba viajar… Nos contaba con emoción cada aventura… William estaba fascinado, solo lamentaba que Anthony fuera tan pequeño… _

_- ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó Candy._

_- Quisiera enseñarle a trepar como mamá lo hizo conmigo ¿Ve__rdad que ya puedo hacerlo solo? - Primero me miró y después a ella, estaba totalmente sonrojada, creí que había dejado de hacerlo._

_- ¿Cuándo fue eso? - Pregunté seriamente mientras caminábamos por la Mille Royal_

_- La__… la semana pasada, tú estabas con la tía abuela en Chicago y nosotros fuimos al Hogar de Pony… La Srita. Pony y la Hna. María nos regañaron por subir al Padre Árbol…_

_- ¿Así que eso hicieron? – Fingí mirarlos severamente._

_- ¿Es eso malo papá? – Preguntó preocupado._

_- Si muy malo… - A__mbos me miraron sorprendidos por la seriedad en mi voz. - Tan malo que debieron haberme esperado… hace años que no lo hago… - Comenzaron a reír aliviados…_

_- ¿Entonces no me acusarás con la Tía Abuela de que puse en peligro el bue__n nombre de la familia Ardley? - Preguntó Candy riendo._

_- Claro que no, __sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras con este pequeño revoltoso… sólo avísame para acompañarlos. - Continuamos disfrutando de la algarabía a nuestro alrededor debido a los festivales. Candy sonreía al ver los desfiles de músicos vestidos tradicionalmente mientras tocaban las gaitas, dijo que quería volver a verme junto a Will con el Kilt y el tartán de los Ardley mientras tocábamos su canción favorita en las gaitas…_

_- Wil__l aún es pequeño para aprender. - Pero no le importó mi comentario, su cara decía que ya estaba imaginando mis esfuerzos por enseñarlo. _

_- Quiero ver a mis dos príncipes de la Colina tocando c__omo si se arrastraran caracoles…_

_- ¿Tan mal lo hace papá? – Preguntó Will un poco decepcionado._

_- Ummm… no, sólo que jamás había escuchado semejante __ruido la primera vez que lo vi.- Respondió a l pequeño _

_- Que tonto, los caracoles no hacen ruido al arrast__rarse. - Le respondió a Candy, ella se sonrojó por lo absurdo que había sido su comentario cuando era pequeña, y ambos nos reímos de ella al ver su rostro sonrojado a más no poder. __Después de asegurarnos de que los niños se habían dormido, salimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, no había necesidad de hablar… solo caminamos por largo rato, no me importaba el tiempo mientras estuviéramos juntos… Candy se detuvo, me dijo que ese era su lugar favorito… ella tenía la vista fija en un punto indeterminado detrás de mí… _

_- ¿Q__ué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?… - No pude evitar preguntar._

_- No lo sé… no es nada… nada… ¡Olvódalo!... creo… creo qu__e fue una tontería venir aquí… - Dijo con tristeza girando el rostro a punto de irse, la detuve._

_- Venías con él... - Ella me sostuvo la mirada._

_- Si… - No pude evitar sentir celos… y un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón… no lo ha olvidado… a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… por lo visto no lo olvidará jamás… pero debía aceptarlo como fuera… siempre le pedí que nunca hubiera secretos entre nosotros… de ningún tipo… pensé al verla. Por primera vez vi una expresión indescifrable en ella… - Pero ahora estoy aquí… contigo, es lo que me importa más… te amo a ti… sólo a ti… - No sabía que pensar de esto, no pude responder. (Así que por eso no quería venir cuando nació Will)… __Nos sentamos a contemplar la vista, a lo lejos pude escuchar una suave melodía, sin pensarlo le pedí que bailáramos… no comprendí la mirada que me dirigió, su mano temblaba cuando la tomé para ayudarla, tiró de mi, caí sobre ella, quien sonreía nerviosa, acercó su rostro al mío y nos besamos… se estremecía entre mis brazos… ella temblaba, me acariciaba de una forma, como jamás lo había hecho hasta entonces… Comenzó a sacarme la ropa._

_- Candy… Candy__yy… es-espera… aquí no es el…_

_- No me importa… te lo dije: te amo…__ ¿Me escuchaste?... __**¡TE AMO!... ¡SÓLO A TI!**__… - Y ya no supimos mas… Nos entregamos… como no lo habíamos hecho antes… Por fin era absolutamente __**MÍA**__… Después nadamos desnudos en el lago… volviéndonos a amar… fue una noche increíble… __Siempre sentí miedo (Sólo ella podría hacerlo)… de que no me amara jamás de esta forma… pero anoche dejé de preocuparme… me dio la impresión de que fue la primera vez que ambos nos entregamos por completo… sin preocupaciones… 'Sin que fuera el deber matrimonial'… todo fue tan distinto… De verdad nos amamos… ¡__**POR FIN FUE COMPLETAMENTE MÍA… Y YO DE ELLA!**__…"_

- ¡WOW!… ¡Quién lo iba a imaginar!...

Vamos Aline, no es para tanto… - Dijo Andy exagerando su seriedad mientras cerraba el diario.

- Tranquilo… solo era sorpresa…- Argumentó con cierta burla.- Nunca me imaginé… bueno… es sólo que siempre pensé que… los abuelos eran demasiado… anticuados… no lo sé…

- ¿Que no eran de carne y hueso?.- Comentó Terry con sarcasmo.

- Algo parecido… -Dijo simplemente sin mirarla, Terry sonrió de medio lado.

- OK. Sabemos que Escocia representaba mucho para ellos… así que ahora el problema es ¿Dónde escondieron lo que falta de los diarios? ¿Y quien de ellos lo hizo?.- Dijo Mandy mientras armaba un de sus experimentos. Aline tomó el diario de manos de Andy, para proseguir con la lectura.

"_Este tiempo en Escocia ha sido el mejor… Estaremos un poco más aquí… Esta mañana George me entregó la correspondencia… Había una carta de Terrence… Estaba a punto de comenzarla a leer cuando Candy entró al estudio y tuve que esconderla… se veía más hermosa que nunca y más feliz… Dijo que iría al lago con los niños, yo le dije que la alcanzaría en cuanto terminara de revisar la correspondencia, se acercó a besarme y salió tarareando una melodía… __Terrence ha seguido cosechando éxitos en su carrera… siento lástima por él… siempre solitario… y me tiene a mí como su mejor amigo… siento mucho haberlo lastimado… a veces no sé que pensar de toda esta situación… que las cosas no hayan sido como lo esperaba, como ambos lo habían soñado… pero tiene que salir adelante, como ella lo ha hecho… siempre quiere saber de Candy… ¿Cómo es que le prometí escribirle respecto a ella?... sabe que hemos salido de viaje, pero no quiero que sepa que estamos en Escocia… __Ahora más que nunca, me niego a decirle algo sobre ella… escribí una respuesta muy breve disculpándome por no tener tiempo para contestar cada carta que me envía… que está muy bien… y es feliz… evito darle detalles… __Me duele ser tan directo con él… pero es mi amigo, dice sentirse feliz por nosotros… por nuestros hijos… De verdad quisiera poder creer en sus palabras… Extraña tanto Escocia… dice que es el único lugar donde se siente en completa paz… (Sólo espero que no se le ocurra venir mientras estemos aquí)… respecto a su hijo, solo menciona que es muy listo y también lo ha enseñado a trepar a los árboles, incluso que ha adoptado a un mapache… imagino como lo llamaron… __Por lo que veo no se enteró de que Candy conoció al pequeño… ¿Cómo será el niño, que tanto impactó a Candy por la forma en que preguntó por él después del desmayo?"_

* * *

- ¿Cómo crees que estén las cosas allá?.- Preguntó Clarise al terminar de cenar.

- No creo que Alexander se pueda enterar de que ellas están allá.

- ¿Y Spencer? ¿Qué has decidido hacer con él? – Lo miró expectante. William se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Por el momento hay que mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de nosotros… es un chico ambicioso, así que hay que mantenerlo concentrado, tal vez no sea buena idea que esté junto a Nancy, pero de momento lo mantiene ocupado… - sonrió.- Aunque sea con sus caprichos…

- ¿Qué has averiguado respecto a lo que te dijo Edward?

- Aun no me han dado los informes… esto tomará tiempo…

- ¿Crees que afectará a la familia?

- Ummm… puede ser que nuevamente los Ligan salgan perjudicados… con el trabajo que les ha costado reintegrarse a los negocios Ardley…

- ¿Qué es lo crees que pasó realmente?

- No quisiera sacar conclusiones precipitadas… aun dudo de la palabra de Edward…

* * *

Todos estaban muy cansados, se habían divertido todo el día paseando por la ciudad, viendo las diferentes actividades culturales, al entrar a su habitación, se dirigió al balcón, como le hubiera gustado que la villa de ella no estuviera lejos (al menos esa impresión le daba), se sentía confundido con las actitudes de Terry ese día, _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?... En cuanto Aline se acercaba por alguna cosa, ella se alejaba bruscamente de mi"… _Miraba hacia las luces de las villas cercanas, de pronto lo comprendió,_ "¡Pero si seré un idiota!... Está celosa"_, sonrió mientras recordaba sus gestos cambiar rápidamente. "_Terry, eres una tonta… yo sólo te amo a ti", _susurró al regresar a su habitación.

- Vaya, que rápido te has olvidado de mi hermana… - Lo sobresaltó una voz.

- A-Aline… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres decir?.- dijo mientras encendía las luces.

- Te estuve observando… ¡TÚ HABÍAS DICHO QUE AMABAS A TONY… QUE JAMÁS LA OLVIDARÍAS!…

- Y es cierto…

- ¡Y MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!…

- Tú no entiendes…

- ¡SI CLARO!... ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! – Lo miraba exasperada desde su lugar.

- Siempre amaré a Tony… pero a ella no le hubiera gustado que viviera de los recuerdos…

- ¡JA! ¡QUE CÓMODO PARA TI!… ¡ELLA NO MERECE ESTO!…

- Te parecerá extraño… pero la vi… - Dijo mientras le daba la espalda. Ella se quedó sorprendida.- Tal vez sólo fue un sueño… pero la vi cuando el accidente… y ella sabe que siempre vivirá en mi corazón y siempre la amaré… yo tengo que proseguir con mi vida… por los dos…

- ¡ES ABSURDO!… ¡SÓLO QUIERES JUSTIFICARTE POR HABERLA OLVIDADO!...- Salió de la habitación.

- Lo sabía… - Suspiró.- Sabía que sería difícil para ella aceptarlo.- Se parece a Tony en lo obstinada.

* * *

Fue a las caballerizas, no le importaba la hora que era, después de preparar a Cometa lo montó y salió a toda prisa,_ "¿Cómo es que todos se han olvidado de Tony?… ¿Cómo lo hacen? A todos les parece tan fácil…" _Llegó hasta el lago y desmontó para sentarse… _"Dos años… Como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí"…_

- Hola Aline…- La saludó una voz masculina.

- ¿No tienes algo más que hacer que espiarme? – Preguntó ella sin mirarlo. Él se acercó riendo, para sentarse a su lado.

- No… Terry y Alice fueron a divertirse, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Que importa lo que haga… A nadie le importa lo que haga o cuanto extraño a mi hermana…

- Ya hablamos de esto… tienes que ser fuerte… aprender que tienes que seguir por ti misma…

- Como lo ha hecho Karl con Terry…- Respondió burlona.

- Si…

- Pero ella es tan…

- ¿Estás celosa?.- Dijo mirándola con suspicacia.

- Claro que no, solo que no me agrada… es tan… y siempre acaparando la atención de Karl. – Suspiró frustrada.

- Tal vez sea antipática, pero tiene sus momentos… así que supongo que pudo ayudarlo a superar el dolor…- Ella lo miró, tenía una mirada soñadora.

- ¡TÚ LA AMAS!… - Él se sobresaltó.

- No es eso… - Negó con la cabeza nervioso.- la conozco desde que éramos pequeños… después de un tiempo cambio… se volvió huraña con todos y ahora vuelve a ser como antes… Tal vez ambos se han ayudado a superar tantas cosas… como si fueran el uno para el otro…- La escuchó suspirar.

- Es solo que no me puedo hacer a la idea… Me gustaba la pareja que hacía con mi hermana… Eran el uno para el otro…

- Tal vez… pero el tiempo lo cura todo… y nadie puede estar seguro de su destino… – Él se levantó, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Vamos, te acompaño a la villa de los Ardley. No es bueno que andes sola a estas horas…

- Muchas gracias Mi Noble Caballero Escocés…- Se burló ella.

- A sus órdenes Milady…- Ambos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Terry estaba en el balcón, disfrutaba de la brisa proveniente del lago. Como amaba ese lugar, quería mostrarle la villa a Karl… pero esa chiquilla la estaba fastidiando, siempre pegada a él. Admitía que era hermosa y como los demás chicos decían que se parecía mucho a Tony, sentía envidia. Vio a Hank llegar, al parecer notó su presencia.

- ¿Por qué no te has dormido? - Le habló al pie del balcón.

- Ummm… me gusta ver la luna reflejada en el lago y disfrutar de la brisa…

- Tienes que ir a dormir, o si no, cierto joven de los Ardley va a tener una novia fea… y ojerosa… Se va a decepcionar…

- "Muy gracioso"… Buenas Noches Hank…- Dijo la morena aparentando seriedad mientras entraba a su habitación, pero recordó a Aline. Se sentía muy intranquila _"La forma en que lo mira… y le habla"_… no sentía ganas de dormir, tenía que ocuparse en algo si no quería comenzar a imaginar cosas, _"Los diarios de Terrence…"_ se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó uno al azar.

"_Estoy agotado… la gira por todos los Estados Unidos ha sido un gran éxito… una vez más… Susana me ha escrito diciendo que Ed es un gran chico con ella… que la quiere mucho y ella a él… me alegro… Mañana llego a Nueva York… estarán felices de verme después de todos estos meses… creo que por fin pude cumplir con parte de mi promesa: Susana es feliz… Ella también está cumpliendo al ser feliz al lado de Albert… y yo… lo soy porque ella está cumpliendo por los dos… __No es cierto… de verdad lo intento… pero no puedo… Susana ni ninguna otra mujer, pueden ver en mi lo que ella si: mi interior… me amó por ser yo mismo… no le importó lo herido que estuviera mi corazón, nada absolutamente nada le importaba de lo que se decía de mí… de que fuera un 'Aristócrata Malcriado', que yo la llamara de miles de formas a mi 'Pecosa'… Desearía tanto poder ir a Escocia… descansar en la Villa… llevar a Ed conmigo… la Villa está prohibida para Susy… y cualquiera que quiera inmiscuirse en mis asuntos personales… solo Ed irá conmigo…"_ Pasó la página.

"_Es increíble… ¿Por qué no imaginé antes que la calma en casa, con Susana no duraría mucho? Todo ha sido cuestión de tiempo… Después de comunicarle mis planes de ir a Escocia comenzó con sus típicos chantajes… decía que como podía ser tan cruel al separarla de nuestro hijo… Le dije que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con él para compensar mi ausencia en la gira… Me acusó de inhumano… Los gritos de su madre no se hicieron esperar, sumados a los de ella… Salí de casa y conduje por la Ciudad… Con la esperanza de calmar los ánimos… finalmente cuando regresé le dije que la llevaría conmigo… pero sólo la dejaría en Londres, Ed y yo iríamos a Escocia unos cuantos días, ya que el clima no era bueno para su salud… con eso se tranquilizó… __La travesía en barco fue tranquila, no sé porqué no pude evitar contarle a Ed como conocí a Candy, (Aunque no le dije su nombre, seguramente creerá que es de su madre de quien le hablaba)… pero no se atrevió a preguntar más… Al llegar a Londres Susana nuevamente quiso chantajearme para que la llevara a Escocia, pero le dije que le afectaría demasiado el viaje y el clima, yo regresaría antes de Año Nuevo… pero le mentí como muchas otras veces… no quería estar con ella esa fecha… Esta vez quería compartirla con Ed, quien estaba feliz de estar en la villa… Y mi padre llegó de sorpresa… Volamos en el viejo avión, trepábamos a los árboles, jugábamos con Clim junto con el hijo de Mark… __Mientras Ed y Paul salían a visitar a Martha el ama de llaves, llamé a Susana para decirle que no podría llegar a tiempo ya que había tormenta de nieve y el tren se vio afectado… Lo siento, pero es un día que solo yo puedo decidir con quien celebrar… Ed llegó emocionado, me preguntó si creía en las Hadas, le dije que alguna vez lo hice pero que creía más en los ángeles… Me dijo que había encontrado un hada junto al lago… _

_- Era muy hermosa, y la luz del sol__ se perdía en su cabello dorado… - ¡Vaya imaginación que tiene!... _

_- Segu__ramente era una ninfa del lago. - Le dije._

_- Ummm… no, yo creo que tal vez de los bosques… estaba vestida de v__erde y tenía una sonrisa que hechizaba… de verdad era tan hermosa que se parecía mucho a una señora que conocí en Nueva York, amiga de la abuela… pero ya no pudimos ver si era real porque Clim se asustó por algo y se me escapó. - Sentí una extraña sensación al escuchar sus palabras._

_- S__i…S-Supongo… que todas las hadas son así… adoptan figuras humanas para que los mortales las podamos apreciar mejor, pero no se comparan a los ángeles, son más hermosos y reales, llenos de virtudes y solo se fijan en tu verdadera esencia. - Me miró con curiosidad._

_- Sigo prefiriendo a las hadas… - No pude evitar reírme_

_- Como tu digas Tarzán, tal vez cuando sea__s más grande cambies de opinión…_

_Cenamos con Martha y la familia de Mark. Le permití estar despierto hasta la media noche para celebrar el año nuevo, en cuanto terminaron las campanadas, lo abracé para desearle un feliz año y lo mandé a dormir… salí rumbo al lago, a nuestro lugar preferido, para brindar a solas por mi Hada del Colegio San Pablo… Mi Dulce Ángel… por __**SU**__ felicidad…"_

Dejó a un lado el diario, comenzó a revisar las estanterías. Por algún lugar tenían que comenzar a buscar. Tenía que encontrar los planos para saber si había habitaciones ocultas como en Nueva York. Se detuvo un momento.

_"Amaban estar aquí, en Escocia… Alexander por algún motivo, insiste en tener la Villa… Pero ¿Cómo fue que supo la existencia de los diarios de Susana y que de alguna forma indicaban que papá no podría ser legítimo heredero de Terrence? Tal ves al encontrarlos por casualidad en la Mansión de Londres... ¿Dónde más?... Ha de suponer que existen más diarios… si no sabe de la existencia de los Ardley, ha de buscar los de Terrence… Aquí… Además… ¿Qué lugar podría ser más seguro para guardar algo secreto en la Villa?" _

Decidió dejar de buscar por el momento. Regresó a su habitación pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Tampoco había podido dormir en toda la noche, en cuanto amaneció se dirigió al lago a nadar un rato. Caminó un rato al lado de su caballo mientras pensaba. Cuando estaba por montar, vio un caballo blanco rumbo a la villa de los Ardley, "Terry"… se apresuró a llamarla. Ella detuvo al caballo y se apeó.

- ¿Hoy no está tu guardiana contigo?

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Le preguntó fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería mientras sacudía su largo cabello.

- Aline…

- Ella está aun durmiendo…- Ella lo miró con recelo.- Como todos los demás… - Se acercó al caballo.- Yo no pude dormir…

- ¿Por estar roncando… o… pensando en alguien en especial?.- Había sarcasmo en su voz, el soltó una carcajada, lo que la enfureció.

- Si estuve pensando…

- No sé que hago aquí… - Estaba a punto de montar cuando el la detuvo por la cintura.

- ¿De verdad no quieres saber qué estuve pensando?.- Le susurró al oído.

- No… no quiero saberlo… creo que tienes muchas otras cosas en qué pensar… así que me voy… - Pero él no la soltó.

- Teresa Grandchester… estás celosa… - Le susurró nuevamente mientras la estrechaba. Acercó sus labios a su cuello para comenzar a besarla.

- No es cierto… No hagas eso… Eres… eres un…

- Dí lo que quieras, pero solo amo a una persona… la tengo en mis brazos… y diga lo que diga, no puede negar que está celosa…

- Karl…- No pudo evitar un suspiro al decir su nombre.

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte… solo te amo a ti…

- ¿Estás seguro que no te gusta "Aline"?

- Milady… puede estar segura de que solo usted es dueña de mi corazón…- Se burló él, ella iba a replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

* * *

Desde uno de los balcones una chica rubia los observaba. _"Tony está muerta… yo no soy nadie para decirle que debe o no hacer… pero duele verlo con alguien que no sea Tony o de la familia… esto es una maldición…"_

* * *

En el aeropuerto, un chico pelirrojo entraba a la sala donde debía recoger su equipaje, detrás de él su novia lo seguía, sin mirar muy bien por donde caminaba mientras examinaba una guía turística.

- ¡Vaya! Hay tantas cosas que hacer en estos días… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

- Primero, por las maletas… y después a la villa de los Ardley…

- Eres un aburrido… vamos a recorrer la ciudad…

- Pero…

- No pienso estar encerrada mientras hay tantas cosas que hacer…

- Lo haremos después… hay que ir…

- Ve tú si quieres, yo no pienso perderme nada de esto…- Lo dejó con el montó de maletas mientras se dirigía a alquilar un auto. Él la alcanzó. Estaba fastidiado por tanto equipaje.

- ¿Y bien?… ¿Que decides?

- Eres una tramposa…

- Pero así te gusto…- Ella le sonreía ampliamente.

- Supongo que sí…

Salieron al calor del día, llevaron las maletas hasta el auto y dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los iba siguiendo muy de cerca en una motoneta, _"Llegaron los demás miembros de la familia Ardley, Milord… No… Aun no hay señales de ella… Si Milord… lo mantendremos al tanto de su arribo a Escocia…"_

* * *

Llegó sin contratiempos en un jet privado, el auto la esperaba cerca del hangar, rápidamente subió y después de que subieron su equipaje se puso en marcha a la villa de los Grandchester, cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás mientras el chofer conducía por las calles de la ciudad, pero ni rastro de alguien que la fuera siguiendo. Cuando llegó, el ama de llaves le comunicó que sus hijas y los Ardley se encontraban en la biblioteca. Se apresuró a ir con ellos. No estaba preparada para ver lo que habían hecho: montañas de libros por doquier.

- Hola…

- Madre…- dijo Alice sorprendida.- No te esperábamos aún…

- Yo, salí antes de lo esperado… para despistar a Alexander…- Miró a su alrededor.- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Sólo estamos buscando algo que esté fuera de lo común…- Dijo Terry, mientras dejaba a un lado un libro muy viejo.

- No entiendo…

- Hemos buscado por todos lados… algunos viejos planos de la villa, para saber si existe algún lugar secreto…

- ¿Y?...- Preguntó Eleanor con curiosidad.

- Nada… -Respondió Hank.- Se nos ocurrió que pudiera haber algún pequeño escondite…

- Suponemos que al tratarse de papeles… no debería ser muy grande…- Finalizó Aline.

- Ya veo… - dijo con un suspiro al ver el desorden.

- Pasaron la tarde hablando de lo que habían encontrado. Eleanor les mostró los diarios de Susana. El hecho de que tal vez se refiriera a los Ligan los desconcertaba más. Siempre buscando la forma de lastimar a Candice parecía no tener límites.

- Me parece increíble…- Dijo Mandy algo confundida.- Es casi una confesión de que ella tuvo que ver con…- No podía decirlo.

- La muerte de Candice…- Susurró Annie.

- ¿Por qué tanto odio? – Preguntó con cierta tristeza Terry.

- No es obvio…- Dijo Andy mientras acomodaba algunos libros en su lugar.- Tenía todo lo que ellas querían… Amigos, dinero, fama… la odiaban por ser alguien que la gente amaba fácilmente… y no les pedía nada a cambio… era una persona sin egoísmos…

- Pobre Terrence… -Dijo Mandy.- Vivir toda una vida al lado de alguien a quien no amaba, quien siempre supo la forma de manipularlo…

- He estado pensando…- La interrumpió Terry.- Los papeles que hayan escondido tienen que estar aquí, en Escocia… si no es en la Villa Grandchester es en la Ardley… pero ya no pueden estar en otro lugar más…

- ¿Por qué crees eso?.- Preguntó Alice mientras jugueteaba con un diario de Susana.

- Es obvio… de una u otra forma los tres amaban Escocia… significaba algo para cada uno de ellos…

- Supongo que debe ser aquí… si no, ¿Por qué la insistencia de Alexander de querer la villa? – Dijo en voz alta Karl.

- ¿Cómo pudo suponer que puede haber algo oculto aquí?.- Preguntó Andy.

- Raoul siempre se negó a ceder la villa… siempre ha estado a nombre del lado de su familia… los herederos de Terrence… - Respondió Eleanor.- Alexander es parte de sus hermanastros… así que siempre hubo problemas entre ellos…

- Y con los problemas actuales con la Casa Real…

- Alexander quiere asumir su título…- Dijo Mandy.

- Si… quiere asegurarse de ser el único con el derecho…- Respondió Eleanor.

- Esto de la Nobleza es todo un problema…- susurró Hank, Aline lo escuchó y el chico se sonrojó.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa… no sé por cuanto tiempo nuestros abogados puedan contener esto contra los de Alexander…- Terry se estremeció. Eleanor al verla le dijo: - He arreglado las cosas de forma que él no pueda acercarse a alguna de nosotras, si lo hace tendrá serios problemas… Así que tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo…

- Pero eso no le impedirá que use a otros…- Dijo Terry recordando a Spencer.

- William ya se ha encargado del asunto. – Karl la miró sin comprender.- Tal parece que siempre va un paso delante de nosotros… así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la fecha del juicio?.- Preguntó Andy.

- No lo sé… solo ha mandado notas diciendo que no nos queda mucho tiempo, si no queremos problemas, es mejor que lo hagamos por nuestra voluntad…

- Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya de nuevo…- Sentenció Terry con determinación.

* * *

Pasaron los días, no pudieron encontrar nada fuera de lo normal en la biblioteca de la villa de los Grandchester, ni en las habitaciones que guardaban algunas cosas antiguas. Después comenzaron con la villa de los Ardley, pero no encontraban nada anormal en los planos de las remodelaciones. Se sentían frustrados, revisaban los diarios con tal de que hubiera algo que les diera alguna pista. Llegaron a pensar que tal vez la respuesta estaba en el Hogar de Pony… pero Karl les había dicho que era absurdo, por lo que cada uno había escrito en su diario, Escocia era un lugar muy importante para ellos, por diferentes razones. Los demás no descartaban la posibilidad, así que hablaron con William, quien con ayuda de las hermanas que cuidaban el orfanato y los pequeños buscaron por cada lugar inimaginable. Clarise se comunicó con ellos.

- Hola mamá. – La saludó Karl.

_- Hola, ¿Cómo les ha ido?_

- Bien… Aunque, ¿Es necesario que Edward esté con nosotros?.- Dijo haciendo gestos de fastidio, Clarise rió.

_- Has un esfuerzo… también a tu padre le cuesta trabajo creer en su palabra…_

- ¿Qué ha pasado en el Hogar de Pony? ¿Hay algo?

_- No… tenías razón, por mucho que ellos conocieran el lugar y significara mucho para Candice, no hay nada fuera de lo normal… incluso se nos ocurrió que pudiera haber algo cerca del Padre Arbol._- "El Padre Arbol, como no lo pensé antes… Candice amaba la colina". - _Pero tampoco ahí, se revisó con cuidado todo, pero nada…_

- ¿Y Lakewood?

_- ¿De nuevo?... ya lo hicimos… con equipo especial de las empresas… incluso en el Mausoleo, pero nada…_

- El Mausoleo…- Repitió Karl.- El Mausoleo de los Grandchester… no se nos ocurrió…

_- ¿Crees que pueda haber algo ahí?_

- Puede ser…

_- Ojalá y tengas razón._- Karl seguía pensativo.- _No te preocupes, pronto tu padre y yo estaremos con ustedes… verás que pronto se solucionará todo._

- Eso espero.- Se despidieron y finalizaron la comunicación. Karl fue en busca de Mandy, quien seguía haciendo sus aparatos extraños.

* * *

Edward y Louisa paseaban en bote por el lago de Hollyrood Park, era maravilloso el lugar, él ya estaba fastidiado de andar buscando sin saber bien lo que era, pero eso parecía no importarle a Louisa, que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus primos, ella constantemente le recordaba que si quería que confiaran en él, tenía que ayudarlos sin cuestionarlos. Esa tarde había decidido tomar un descanso y salir a disfrutar un poco de Edimburgo, solo que ellos prefirieron hacerlo por su cuenta para no incomodar a los demás con su presencia.

- Es muy romántico este lugar… parece increíble que esté en medio de la ciudad…- Dijo ella mientras veían la puesta del sol.

- Si… vamos, tenemos que regresar…- Dijo él una vez que llegaron al muelle. No lejos de ahí había un lugar con hermosas rosas blancas. Edward las miró con curiosidad.

- Dulces Candy… - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó extrañada.

- Son Dulces Candy…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He crecido en Lakewood, la mansión está llena de ellas… la de Chicago… La villa de los Ardley aquí también… Es una estirpe difícil de olvidar… es muy especial… y hermosa.- se acercó a cortar una para regalársela a la chica.

- Pero ¿Por qué abría aquí un lugar lleno de ellas?

- No lo sé…- Cerca de ahí había una banca muy elaborada en granito con una inscripción:

"_El amor puede transformar las cosas miserables y ruines en dignas y excelsas. El amor no ve con los ojos sino con el alma."_

_William Shakespeare_

*_Dos almas que en el mundo  
había unido Dios,  
dos almas que se amaban  
eso éramos tu y yo,  
un día en el camino  
que cruzaban nuestras almas,  
surgió una sombra de odio  
que nos separó a los dos,  
y desde aquel instante  
mejor sería morir,  
ni cerca, ni distantes  
podemos ya vivir…_

- Vaya… esto es… tan romántico y triste a la vez…- Dijo Louisa.

- Si, quien haya escrito esto… debió sufrir mucho…- Tuvo que admitir, Louisa se acercó para sentarse y ver detenidamente la inscripción.

- Es hermosa y muy diferente a las demás.- Dijo mientras miraba alrededor.- Está muy alejada… solo la rodean las rosas…

- Es extraño…- Dijo Edward que examinaba la banca con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El escudo de los Ardley… y el escudo de los Grandchester… es muy extraño…

- ¿Qué dices?... Tal vez juntos decidieron donarla… no sería nada extraño…

- ¿Y por qué? Además tiene una extraña incisión.

- ¿La has visto antes… alguna vez?

- No estoy seguro…- Pasó su mano por los escudos, pero la incisión, le parecía que ya la había visto en algún lugar… en algo…- Los libros que andan halando para todos lados mis primos…

* * *

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17**

_**La Historia**_

_**Por Nep**_

**

* * *

**

ADVERTENCIA

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido erótico susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

* * *

Todo estaba listo para su viaje a Escocia, se aseguró de que Spencer estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado… pero la forma de ser del chico le decía que era demasiado perspicaz. Debía mantenerlo lejos incluso de Nancy.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

- … En nada…

- Will te conozco bien… - Le dijo ella mientras abordaban el jet.

- ¿Crees que Spencer pueda ser distraído con los negocios mientras estamos en Escocia?

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú al respecto?

- Que será imposible hacerlo… no me explico como puede ser que alguien con su inteligencia y capacidad, esté con Alexander…

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglará… solo hay que ser pacientes…

- Paciencia… - se burló él mientras Clarise lo miraba.

- Me sorprende que seas tú precisamente quien no la tenga en este momento…

- Raoul es mi mejor amigo… Alexander siempre estuvo buscando la forma de fastidiarnos la existencia a ambos… y me desespera que se aproveche de las desventajas de Raoul, de las chicas y de Eleanor.

- Eleanor siempre ha sabido como hacerle frente, así que no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…- Clarise le sonrió ampliamente.- Después de todo llevamos la delantera con las cosas que encontramos en Lakewood…

- Pero no son pruebas contundentes… necesitamos más que los diarios y…

- Lo sé, verás que pronto lo lograremos.

_

* * *

_

"El Mausoleo… los Ardley no tienen en la villa ningún mausoleo, pero… los Grandchester si… ¿Cómo es que nadie pensó en ese pequeño detalle?… es el único lugar… puede ser que Terrence Grandchester"… Sonrió mientras abría la puerta para salir,_ "Se tomó muy a pecho llevarse el secreto hasta la tumba"_, se burló por lo absurdo que se escuchaba esto… pero así era, qué otro lugar podría ser.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- …- Se sobresaltó, Aline se sentó a su lado, en la barda de la terraza para contemplar el atardecer. - ¿No vas a salir con Terry?

- En un momento iré por ella… ¿Quieres acompañarnos?… hay una presentación de…

- No gracias, no me agrada ser mal tercio.

- Podrías invitar a Hank…- la miraba con picardía.

- No es lo que imaginas… solo somos buenos amigos… como antes tu y yo lo éramos.

- Yo… siento mucho no haber seguido en contacto contigo…

- Lo sé, no querías nada que te recordara a Tony…

- Pero sí leí tus mensajes…

- Vaya, gracias… eso me anima más…

- De verdad lo siento… pero yo… pasé un momento muy duro... Algún día te lo explicaré mejor… No quise alejarme de ti… eras lo más importante para mí después de Tony… -Ella lo miró sin comprender. Él le sonrió. - Eras mi mejor amiga… y tú mejor que nadie parecías saber lo que sentía y escondía… Aún lo eres…

- Está bien no te preocupes por mi… lo entiendo. - Se dirigió a la puerta.- Que te diviertas mucho…

- Lo haré.

* * *

Spencer estaba sorprendido por los avances de Nancy, _"Después de todo, no es como todos pensamos de ella, tiene inteligencia y capacidad"_… la observó mientras realizaba algunos documentos de los negocios de William, _"Claro, cuando se trata de algo que le interese… y puede ser que hasta sea peligrosa para mis propósitos… debo andarme con cuidado, no es lo que aparenta."_

- Ahora los entiendo.- Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó acercándose.

- El gusto que tienen por los negocios… sentirse poderosos al manejar tales cantidades de dinero…- Él la miró sorprendido. – No me digas que no es cierto, sus expresiones cuando ven sus estados de cuenta, lo dicen todo… El poder es lo mejor que hay…

- Si eso es lo que piensas…- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada, se colocó detrás del sillón para comenzar a masajear su cuello. Ella se empezaba a relajar.

- Bueno… también el dinero…

- ¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó siguiéndole el juego, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella…

- ¿Hay algo mucho mejor que el poder y el dinero?.- Lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.

- Claro… esto... - Comenzó a besarla. – … Lo mejor del mundo… sigue después… - Ella lo acercó más hacia sí. _"Claro que esto es lo mejor del mundo… después de la venganza…"_

* * *

Se habían divertido mucho esa noche, bailaron hasta quedar cansados, cuando regresaban a la Villa de los Ardley, se sorprendieron al escuchar al Ama de Llaves decir que Edward estaba impaciente por verlos.

- Qué se traerá entre manos?.- Preguntó Annie.

- Seguramente está aburrido y quiere hacerle la vida de cuadritos a alguien? - Sugirió desanimada Mandy.

- ¿Tan pronto ya se cansó de ser bueno? - Se burló Karl.

- Seguramente extraña a su dulce hermanita… - Dijo Andy mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Vamos… no sean tan… - Pero ya no pudo continuar Terry, vio que entre sus manos sostenía los diarios de Candice y William. Louisa estaba a su lado, buscando la forma de abrirlos.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO! – Exclamó Karl brincando un sillón, para apresurarse a arrebatarle el libro a su primo.

- Karl… por favor, tranquili…- Trató de decir Louisa, pero no pudo continuar.

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!... ¡NO HASTA SABER ¿QUÉ ES ESO TAN URGENTE QUE TIENE QUE DECIRNOS "MI PRIMITO"?

- ¡TE LO DIJE LOU…! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CON ÉL CUANDO SE PONE EN ESTE PLAN!.- Dijo Edward dejando a un lado los diarios, disponiéndose a irse, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Es que no piensan madurar? ¡Dejen ya a un lado sus estúpidos rencores infantiles!

- ¡¿INFANTILES?...¡¿LLAMAS INFANTIL A LA PÉRDIDA DE TONY?

- Yo… lo siento Karl, no quise decir eso…

- ¡¿ES QUE SIEMPRE ME VAS A ESTAR CULPANDO DE LO DE TONY? – Se quejó el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Y NO LO FUE?

- ¡YA LES EXPLIQUÉ LO QUE PASÓ…!

- ¡PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI! - Karl lo sostenía por el cuello de la camiseta.

- ¡¿DE QÚE ESTÁN HABLANDO?.- Escucharon una voz gritar, ambos miraron a la puerta, Aline estaba ahí. – ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER EDWARD CON EL ACCIDENTE DE TONY?…- Ella los miraba llorosa. - ¿Es que no piensan decírmelo?... Karl…

- ES EDWARD QUIEN TIENE QUE DECIRTE LO QUE PASÓ… YO SOLO TE DIRÉ QUE PAPÁ HA PEDIDO QUE SE REABRA EL CASO… PARA QUE COMIENCE A INVESTIGARSE TODO DE NUEVO…- La miró, ella parecía no comprender.- ¡¿QUERÍAS SABER PORQUÉ ME ALEJÉ DE TI POR COMPLETO?… LA RAZÓN ES QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME SENTÍ CULPABLE POR LO SUCEDIDO…

- Karl… yo jamás te culparía… sé lo mucho que…

- ¡PERO YO SI!… DEBÍ CUIDARLA… TODO ESE TIEMPO FUE UN INFIERNO PARA MÍ… ¡HASTA QUE ÉSTE IMBÉCIL DECIDIÓ HABLAR!… -lo sacudió con fuerza.- ERES UN…- Levantó su puño.

- ¡KARL!... – Terry lo miraba.- Es mejor que los dejemos solos… él debe hablar con ella…

- De acuerdo… sólo te pido una cosa…- Karl la miró un momento, después lo soltó.- Di toda la verdad a Aline… pobre de ti si me entero que le has mentido…- Salió de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas.

- Bueno, chicos…- Dijo Mandy tranquilamente.- Creo que lo demás tendrá que esperar… Buenas noches…- Dijo exagerando un bostezo. Los demás salieron detrás de ella.

- Aline… - Su voz titubeaba un poco.- es necesario que tú y tus padres….- Recordó que su tío estaba de viaje.- …Tú y La Tía Cas necesitan…

- Yo iré por tu tía.- Dijo Louisa, saliendo para darles un poco más de privacidad.

- Así que por eso te mandó el tío William… - Dijo con tono acusador.- ¿Tú tuviste que ver con el accidente?

- En… en parte… y lamento que por mi haya pasado esto… especialmente por… porque yo…

- NO ME VAYAS A SALIR CON EL CUENTO DE QUE "la amabas"…- Lo miró furiosa, él desvió la mirada, unos golpecillos en la puerta los interrumpió, La Tía Cas entró.

- Tía… yo… yo debo hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante…

* * *

Al descender del jet, sintieron el clima cálido de Escocia, el auto los llevó directamente a la Villa de los Ardley. Todo estaba en calma. El Ama de Llaves los recibió diciéndoles que los chicos aun dormían, pero la Sra. Cas estaba en la biblioteca. William se preocupó, fue directamente hacia allá. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, abrió y la vio, recostada en el sofá, sostenía una foto, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no dormía, simplemente la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- En estos momentos ella estaría de gira… Toda una hermosa concertista…Murmuró.

- Lo sé… - Respondió él apenado.

- ¿Cómo es que…

- No te lastimes más…

- ¿Qué han averiguado?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Edward… nos contó todo…

- ¿Que Ed…

- Si… Karl y él discutieron…

- Ya veo…

- No es su culpa… tarde o temprano teníamos que saber sobre el accidente… ¿No es así?...

- Tienes razón, solo que no quería que pasaran así las cosas… Por el momento se está haciendo todo con mucho cuidado… no queremos que los verdaderos culpables escapen… - William se sentó frente a ella.

- William, no trates de engañarme… sé quien pudo ser capaz de esto…

- Lo sé, solo que es difícil de creer que alguien de la familia…

- Todo depende de qué lado de la familia sea…

- Lo sé… Todas las familias tienen una oveja negra… sin excepción… no te preocupes… pronto sabremos toda la verdad…

* * *

Karl no había podido dormir bien, se sentía mal por la forma en que hizo que Edward les contara sobre lo sucedido a Tony… Su tía Cas estaba más deprimida, Aline se pasó los días cerca de su madre, había dejado de sonreír… él no sabía los problemas que ellos habían tenido después de la muerte de Tony. Hasta que el Ama de Llaves le contó todo. Ahora comprendía que no había sido el único que sufrió tanto por ello. Su padre habló con él y pidió una disculpa a su tía, pero ella le dijo que ya no importaba, puesto que todo se investigaría de nuevo. Él salió de la mansión.

- ¡KARL!.- Lo llamó Edward desde la caballeriza.- Tenemos que hablar…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!... ¡POR EL MOMENTO NO QUIERO TU COMPAÑÍA… NI NUNCA!…

- Mira, sé que tú y yo no podemos llevarnos bien, y no sé que es lo que se traen entre manos con los Grandchester y no me importa descubrirlo… pero creo que es importante decirte que descubrimos algo muy extraño cerca del lago de Hollyrood Park

- ¡¿Y eso que tendría que ver con lo que estemos o no haciendo?

- Están los escudos de los Ardley y Grandchester grabados juntos, y tiene una incisión como la de los diarios… Es por eso que esa noche los estábamos viendo…

- De acuerdo, les avisaré a todos… te veremos en la biblioteca… - Fue al garaje y salió a toda prisa en una motocicleta.

* * *

Se sorprendió de escuchar unas voces con tanta insistencia, salió de la biblioteca para encontrar al ama de llaves discutiendo con unos hombres.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?.- Dijo en cuanto estuvo a la vista de todos.

- Estos caballeros insisten en hablar con tu madre Terry…

- Pues de momento no se encuentra… ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo… Caballeros?. – Se burló la chica, trataba de ser insolente.

- Es importante que veamos a la Sra….

- ¿Con qué motivo?

- Lord Alexander ha pedido que solo hablemos con Lady Eleanor…- Alice escuchaba perfectamente desde el descanso de la escalera, subió rápidamente, no debían permitir que Alexander descubriera los Diarios de Terrence… no hasta encontrar las partes faltantes. Los metió en una mochila, después fue a donde estaba el equipo de vigilancia, quería asegurarse de que no había alguien más… tenían que sacar los libros cuanto antes.

- OK. Como le he informado mi madre no se encuentra en este momento, salió por asuntos de trabajo, así que porqué no regresan más tarde y…

- Srita Grandchester, esto debe ser de inmediato…

- ¿Qué pasa con usted?… ¿No dijo hace un momento que esto sólo lo tienen que hablar con mi madre? Así que tiene que esperarla… si tiene problemas con esto… Llame a nuestros abogados… Buenos Días…- Cerró de golpe la puerta.

- ¿Qué hiciste Terry?...- Preguntó el Ama de Llaves, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sólo robándoles un poco de tiempo…- Respondió mientras corría escaleras arriba para buscar a su hermana. La encontró en su habitación registrando las paredes.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Trato de encontrar algún pasadizo secreto… tenemos que sacar los diarios de aquí… y no deben darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Crees que los hay en la villa?

- Puede ser…

- Por el momento ya se marcharon… si quieren hacer un registro, tenemos que darnos prisa en sacarlos… - Se asomó al balcón.

* * *

Karl llegaba a la Villa Grandchester cuando vio un auto salir, se detuvo y trató de ver a los ocupantes, pero pasó tan rápido que mejor se hizo a un lado o casi lo sacan del camino. Cuando estuvo en la entrada, Terry lo saludó desde su balcón, haciéndole señas de que subiera, alcanzó a ver un árbol cercano, así que trepó hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Casi me matan…

- ¿Tan furiosos iban?.- Preguntó la morena. La sonrisa que esbozaba, le dio a entender a Karl que ella los había provocado.

- Pues si…

- Perfecto… tendremos más tiempo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tenemos que sacar los diarios antes de que regresen…- dijo Alice.

- Es mejor que los llevemos a mi casa… además hay algo que Edward tiene que decirnos.

* * *

Su oficina estaba casi a oscuras, los hombres no podían distinguir su expresión, pero podían asegurar que estaba furioso.

- ¡¿ASI QUE LA CHIQUILLA ESA LES DIO CON LA PUERTA DESPUÉS DE SU INSOLENCIA?

- Lo sentimos mucho… Milord…

- ¡Y ENCIMA DE ESO USÓ SUS PROPIAS PALABRAS EN SU CONTRA!... ¡DE VERDAD QUE SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS MAL NACIDOS!

- Le pro…

- ¡NO TIENEN NADA QUE PROMETERME! ¡ESTÁN DESPEDIDOS!

- Milord, le aseguramos que…

- ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA PEDAZOS DE INCOMPETENTES!.- Los hombres salieron rápidamente, _"¿Asi que la pequeña Terry pretende pelear conmigo?... es mejor que no vuelva a intentarlo… si sabe lo que le conviene"…_

- ¡COMUNIQUEME CON LOS ABOGADOS DE ELEANOR GRANDCHESTER, DE INMEDIATO!

* * *

- Me parece increíble…- Alice estaba observando a Edward.

- Ya se los dije… sea lo que sea que estén buscando, casualmente esa banca está relacionada... es el mismo tipo de cerradura… - Karl seguía mirándolo con recelo.- Si no me creer, vayan ustedes mismos y compruébenlo.

- Creo que no nos queda de otra…- Dijo Mandy.

- Por el momento tenemos que dejar en un lugar seguro esto…- Terry mostraba la mochila.

- Sé donde pueden guardarlos.- Dijo Aline tendiendo la mano.- Yo los llevaré.- Terry cautelosamente se los entregó, mientras la otra chica le sonreía.

- Mientras tanto… ¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Annie.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al parque y revisamos?.- Sugirió Andy.- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que papel juega en esto ese lugar.- Después de que regresó Aline, todos se dirigieron a Hollyrood Park, Louisa y Edward los guiaron hasta el lugar, miraron detenidamente la banca, la incisión similar a la de los diarios y leyeron las inscripciones en la placa del respaldo donde estaban ambos escudos.

- ¿Ahora me creen?...- Dijo Edward con cierto aire de superioridad.

- Bueno, tendremos que ver que relación hay.- dijo Alice mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo.

- ¿Estás loca?.- Preguntó Terry molesta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?.- Preguntó su hermana desconcertada.

- Es un lugar público, no se te ocurrió que Alexander tenga a alguien vigilándonos…

- Tiene razón Terry…- Dijo Annie.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieren que hagamos?.- Preguntó Alice.- ¿Venir en la noche como ladrones?

- Tal vez sea buena idea…- Se burló Terry.

- Esta parte del parque es muy solitaria, no creo que alguien pueda decirnos algo por estar examinando esta banca…- Observó Andy que estaba de pie.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces.- Dijo Karl revisando su reloj.- Pronto tendremos que irnos.

- Pues entonces hay que averiguar…- dijo Alice sacando la llave e introduciéndola en la incisión, los demás vigilaban y la cubrían. La placa se levantó levemente, ella introdujo su mano a tientas, encontró algo, que rápidamente guardó.- ¡Listo!… ¡Vámonos!...

- Con calma… ¿No querrás llamar la atención, verdad?.- Se burló Terry.

* * *

Estaba a punto de irse de la oficina cuando recibió una llamada, molesta decidió aceptarla.

- ¿Sabes que antes de hablar conmigo tienes que hacerlo con mis abogados? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_- Vaya… pero ¿Qué modales son esos Lady Eleanor? No te preocupes… ya están al tanto de todo…_

- Por favor, ve directo al grano Alexander…

_- Tu hija se portó muy mal con mis abogados…_

- Recuerda que si yo y mis abogados no estamos presentes, no puedes hacer nada… y sólo tienes que tratar cualquier asunto conmigo y mis abogados.

_- El juez ordena que se realicen análisis de ADN ya que no han encontrado documentos que afirmen que Raoul es un verdadero Grandchester…_

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_- Tenemos permiso para inspeccionar el mausoleo que fue construido en la villa de Escocia… según sé, ahí están los restos de Terrence…_

- Per…

_- Vamos, no puedes desacatar una orden de la corte…_

- Está bien… sólo si están presentes mis abogados… y yo…- Quiso ganar tiempo.

_- Muchas gracias Querida Eleanor… Te veré allá… _– cortó la comunicación, le repugnaba ver a Alexander, y más escuchar la forma en que le hablaba, se sentía muy frustrada. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero también había el riesgo de que se falsificara los resultados, después de todo… Alexander era capaz de eso y más con tal de tener el poder.

* * *

Se apresuraron a llegar a la villa de los Ardley, al parecer nadie había puesto atención en ellos, ni nadie los había seguido. Edward y Louisa iban atrás de ellos, prefirieron mantenerse al margen de las cosas, en cuanto llegaron, ellos salieron al jardín para dejarlos a solas.

- ¿Y bien?... – Preguntó Terry burlonamente en cuanto entraron a la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?.- Preguntó Aline con mucha curiosidad.

- Esto… - Les mostró una llave más grande, idéntica a la de los diarios…

- ¡Diablos! Otro callejón sin salida…- Dijo Andy.

- ¿Cuál es el único lugar que no se nos ha ocurrido revisar?.- Preguntó Karl mirando a todos suspicazmente.

- Deja ya de jugar… todo lo hemos revisado, tanto aquí, como en la villa de los Grandchester…- Dijo molesta Annie.

- No lo creo, se nos olvidó el Mausoleo…

- ¿Crees que ahí…- Comenzó a decir Alice.

- Puede ser que algo esté oculto ahí…- Terminó de decir Mandy.

- Pues tienen que apresurarse a investigar.- Los interrumpió William.- Eleanor acaba de llamar, Alexander tiene que entrar al mausoleo…

- ¿Quéeee? .- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

* * *

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la villa, la capilla estaba retirada de la casa, detrás de ésta se encontraba el mausoleo. Por lo que tenían que apresurarse antes de que los hombres de Alexander y él mismo llegaran junto con los abogados y Eleanor.

- ¿Alguna vez han abierto este lugar?.- Preguntó Annie haciendo gestos al ver la puerta llena de oxido, el lugar estaba muy descuidado.

- Nunca hemos visto su interior…- Respondió Alice. – Quisiera saber si esta es realmente la entrada… necesitamos la llave…- Dijo mientras empujaba y jaloneaba la puerta.- Tal vez el ama de llaves tenga alguna por ahí… si es que no ha desaparecido por lo vieja…

- ¿Crees que pudieran darse cuenta de que entramos?.- Preguntó Mandy

- Supongo…- Alice buscaba por las paredes.- Si pudiéramos entrar de alguna otra forma…

- Miren esto…- Exclamó Karl que continuaba frente a la entrada.- Eso parece ser una entrada.- Dijo mostrando un ojo en la estructura.- Trataré de entrar…-Comenzó a buscar apoyo y trepó por la construcción, al llegar pudieron darse cuenta de que era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona.- Alice dame la llave…

- Espera…- Terry le quitó la llave a su hermana y comenzó a trepar. Esperó a que él hubiera entrado, en cuanto escuchó su voz dentro del mausoleo ella entró.

El lugar no era tan lúgubre como esperaban, aunque había muchas telarañas enormes, precisamente por donde entraron, permitía que la luz se colara en dirección al sarcófago de granito que estaba en el centro, la suficiente que hacía que no necesitaran una lámpara en ese momento.

- ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó Andy desde afuera.

- Eso parece…- Dijo Karl, caminando a tientas, se dio cuenta de que había unos candelabros con restos de velas en las esquinas del lugar.

- La tumba de Terrence…- dijo suavemente Terry sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento, mientras veía la inscripción.- 1897 – 1959… ¿Qué habrá pasado?... Aún era joven…

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?.- Preguntó Karl deteniéndose un momento.

- No lo sé… ¿Crees que también estén los restos de Edmond y sus descendientes?...

- Ya lo averiguaremos después… por el momento hay que encontrar lo que abra esta llave.- Dijo Karl que revisaba la tumba. Pero no había nada ahí. Así que se pusieron a examinar las paredes y nichos sin detenerse a revisar los nombres. Karl observó algo, en un extremo del lugar, comenzó a limpiar la superficie. Era el retrato de un hombre mayor. Lo examinó. Su expresión era enigmática, con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si se burlara de ellos en ese momento. - Terry, mira lo que encontré…

- Es Terrence… - Se acercó, ya no traía el cabello largo como los afiches y recortes encontrados. - Aún era muy guapo…- Dijo sonriendo, pasó la mano por el marco del retrato, se detuvo.- Creo que aquí hay algo… - Comenzó a pasar la mano, hasta sentir una incisión, ambos chicos se miraron. Ella introdujo la llave, la giró y se escuchó un ruido como si se arrastrara algo, comenzaron a observar que debajo del retrato, un bloque se había movido y en el espacio les permitía ver una especie de carpeta de piel, la sacaron con cuidado, encontrando algunas más debajo, se apresuraron a sacarlas. Terry se acercó a la puerta.

- Hemos encontrado algo…

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Alice con urgencia.

- No lo sabemos… no hay suficiente luz para revisarlos…- Karl comenzaba a abrir una, parecían ser manuscritos.- Trataremos de pasárselos por las rendijas de la pue…

- ¡Esperen!.- Lo interrumpió Mandy.- Tenemos que protegerlos. Alice, ¿Tienes alguna otra mochila que podamos…

- En un momento vuelvo…- Dijo mientras corría a la villa, los demás miraban con impaciencia alrededor. Alice regresó sofocada.

- Yo lo haré.- Dijo Andy mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro para comenzar a subir para arrojárselas por el ojo. Cuando la vieron caer, se apresuraron a guardar con mucho cuidado las carpetas. Afuera Aline llegaba a caballo.

- ¿Ya encontraron lo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Annie interrumpiéndola.

- He visto unos autos llegar a la villa…

- ¿Escucharon eso?...- Preguntó Andy asomándose al interior.

- Si… Terry, ¿ya está todo?.- La urgió Karl.

- Si… eso creo…- Comenzó a revisar, al introducir la mano encontró un objeto muy pequeño, lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, revisó nuevamente, regresó el bloque a su lugar, quitó la llave y comenzó a trepar, Andy se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso, Karl se apresuró a seguirla.

* * *

- ¿De verdad era todo esto necesario?.- Preguntó uno de los abogados a Alexander, quien bebía Whiskey tranquilamente mientras la limosina avanzaba hacia la entrada de la villa.

- No, pero saben como le gusta complicar las cosas a Eleanor…- Dirigió su mirada a la villa, jamás pudo visitarla, era casi una regla que quienes no fueran herederos de Terrence, no podrían tener acceso a ella. Llegaron a la entrada, Eleanor descendió de su automóvil para darle indicaciones al ama de llaves.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- En el mausoleo…

- ¡¿Aun no han buscado nada?.- Preguntó alarmada, el ama de llaves le sonrió.

- Los Ardley les han ayudado… uno de ellos se fue rápidamente a caballo rumbo a su villa, por lo que supongo ya no hay nada aquí…

- Bien… vamos con ellos, dijo mientras tomaba el camino que llevaba a la capilla y al mausoleo. Alexander y sus abogados las siguieron junto con los demás con cierto fastidio en sus rostros.

- Espero que todo esté bien, Eleanor… - Se acercó a una distancia prudente Alexander

- Si… solo quería saber si habían encontrado las llaves del mausoleo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca lo hemos abierto… no había sido necesario…

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- La miraba de una forma que la molestaba.- ¿Dónde está la "pequeña Terry"?... no la he visto…

- Supongo que con sus amigos…

- ¿Amigos?... sabes que es una chica muy problemática… y agresiva… no creo que sea prudente que…

- Tú no tienes nada que decir sobre la educación de mis hijas… ya te has entrometido lo suficiente.

- Es solo que me preocupan demasiado.- Una mueca sardónica se comenzaba a dibujar en el rostro de Alexander.- Como si fueran mis propias hijas…- Eleanor ya no quiso decir nada más. Pronto divisaron la pequeña capilla, los hombres que acompañaban a Alexander corrieron hasta el lugar, el ama de llaves caminaba sin prisa, en cuanto la vieron los hombres se colocaron a los lados de las puertas, ella abrió, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por abrirla ya que estaba oxidada. Al entrar se apresuraron a encender las lámparas ya que estaba anocheciendo. Recorrieron el pequeño espacio.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos…- dijo molesto Alexander, los hombres con gran esfuerzo se apresuraron a llevar la máquina que quitaría la enorme loza que cubría la tumba. El ama de llaves se acercó a Eleanor.

- ¿Cree que los chicos hayan logrado…

- Claro que sí…- Respondió mientras se colocaba de espaldas en un muro en particular…

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? No los vimos salir de…- Aprovechando que todos miraban el enorme sarcófago de granito, Eleanor se hizo a un lado indicándole con un gesto a la mujer mayor. Ella siguió con la vista hasta donde le indicaba, vio el retrato de un hombre mayor, sin polvo que lo cubriera.- ¿Pero como pudieron… - Eleanor le hizo un gesto para que ya no dijera más. Después de remover la loza, se apresuraron a retirar la madera del ataúd casi deshecho. Los trabajadores se alejaron con cierto temor y reverencia.

- ¡DÉJENSE YA DE TANTOS FORMALISMOS!… ¡SÓLO SAQUEN CUALQUIER MALDITO HUESO DE ESE BASTARDO Y LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!.- Vociferó Alexander, todos se sintieron molestos por su despotismo.

- Sr… Milord…

- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡SOLO SON UNOS MALDITOS HUESOS!…

- Milord… No hay nada…

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN DICIENDO?.-

* * *

Los chicos estaban escondidos en el techo de la capilla, podían escuchar el eco de los gritos furiosos de Alexander, y ver a Eleanor salir alarmada de ahí.

- Tenemos que esperar a que se marchen… sea lo que sea que haya pasado adentro, nos podrían culpar…- dijo Annie temerosa.

- Pues no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para hacer más.- dijo Mandy.

- Una vez que vieron a todos salir y el ejército de abogados por parte de ambos tomar notas sobre lo ocurrido mientras hacían recomendaciones a sus clientes, esperaron a ver a todos salir en sus automóviles del lugar.

- Ya no hay peligro…- Dijo Andy asomándose un poco más, los demás comenzaron a bajar con cuidado.

- Tenemos que ir a casa, tenemos que revisar esto.- Dijo Mandy sacudiendo la mochila. En cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a la biblioteca, abrieron las carpetas.

- No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Terry mientras separaba algunos papeles.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Alice dejando a un lado la mochila para revisar alguna de las carpetas.

- Parecen ser las partes faltantes de… de los diarios...- dijo mientras señalaba las fechas.

- Tenemos que ordenarlas…- Dijo Annie algo nerviosa, Karl, Mandy y Andy revisaban las demás carpetas.

- Esto… son los reportes de los investigadores de Susana Marlowe.- Dijo Andy.

- Y al parecer estos son otro tipo de reportes…- Dijo Mandy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Karl, los demás se acercaron a ella para mirar los documentos con atención.- ¿A nombre de quién están?

- Terrence Grandchester

* * *

Eleanor estaba preocupada por lo sucedido… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con los restos de Terrence Grandchester? Era imposible que los chicos lo hubieran hecho. Ella misma vio la puerta del mausoleo, la tumba de granito, era imposible que ellos pudieran haberlo hecho. Respecto a las pruebas de ADN supuso que tendrían que buscar los restos del padre e incluso los de su madre, que seguramente unos estarían en Londres y los otros en Nueva York … Sonrió discretamente. Lo que les daría más tiempo a revisar lo que hubieran encontrado los chicos. Se detuvo frente a la ventana para observar el lago. "_Pero no sería suficiente, una vez localizadas ambas tumbas"._ Se apresuró a llamar a Raoul para comunicarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Después de que Eleanor habló con los Ardley, se sintieron un poco menos presionados para revisar los documentos encontrados, incluso aliviados ya que tenían más pruebas a su favor. Terry recordó el objeto pequeño que sacó hasta el último, lo sacó y al mirarlo se sintió muy emocionada, brillaba como si fuera nuevo.

* * *

Como los chicos sentían más curiosidad por saber lo que decían las páginas de los diarios que los reportes, les dieron los documentos a los adultos y ellos se dedicaron a poner en orden los escritos de Candice, Terrence y William Albert, cuando terminaron de hacerlo se miraban unos a otros sin saber quien comenzaría a leerlos.

- ¿Y bien?...- Preguntó Andy. Exasperada, Terry tomó los de Candice.

- Como no hay voluntarios, comenzaré… después de todo no podremos hacer algo mejor.- Dijo señalando la ventana, había comenzado a llover.

Diario de Candy:

_**"¡VAYA LA INSISTENCIA DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER: TRATAR DE AVERIGUAR LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EN NUEVA YORK Y POR CUANTO TIEMPO!… ¡Y ENCIMA SOBORNAR A LAS CHICAS CON SUS 'ENCANTOS', PARA QUE ME DEJARAN A SOLAS CON ÉL!…¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!... **__Albert dijo que tenía muchos amigos aquí, uno de ellos era el dueño de la cafetería donde nos vimos el día que encontré a Terry… así que ellos me cuidarían mientras él no pudiera estar conmigo durante la semana, prometió que vendría a verme al Departamento cada fin de semana e invitarme a salir para desaburrirme… Me parece excesivo… En ese caso, es mejor que me quede en los dormitorios del hospital todo el tiempo que dure el curso... de todas formas, el lujo del departamento me agobia… __Tanto tiempo lejos del Hogar de Pony… otra vez… no lo puedo creer… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?...¡Obviamente en nada… solo escapar!… __¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY ERES UNA CABEZOTA! ¡SOLO A TI SE TE PODÍA HABER OCURRIDO ESTO! ¡ERES UNA COBARDE!… AL QUERER HUIR DE ESTA FORMA DE ALBERT… ¡MIRA DONDE ESTÁS!... ¡EN NUEVA YORK…DONDE MENOS QUERÍAS ESTAR!... __Yo… yo aun no sé si aceptar la propuesta de Albert… no puedo dejar de mirar la sortija de compromiso que me dio antes de venir… la traigo conmigo siempre, pendiendo de una cadena… tal vez… si Terry la ve… me pueda dejar en paz… __El portero del departamento de los Ardley, nos ha dicho que todos los días llega un ramo de rosas rojas para mí… Le pedí de favor que los rechace en mi nombre… después comenzaron a llegar al hospital… he leído las tarjetas, siempre pidiéndome perdón… que quiere hablar conmigo… __**¡¿PERO QUÉ SE CREE? ¡ES UN HOMBRE CASADO!… ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE? ¡YA NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!…"**_

- Pobre de la abuela…- Dijo Annie

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Terry.

- De nuevo estaba tan confundida…

- Podemos continuar…- Interrumpió Karl tomando los escritos de Terrence. Los demás guardaron silencio.

Diario de Terry:

_"Tengo que encontrar una forma de verla, de explicarle todo… que aun la amo… que fue un completo error casarme con Susana… y que la dejaría si ella me lo pidiera… aunque sé que no lo haría… __¡MALDICIÓN CANDY! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PENSAR EN LOS DEMÁS ANTES QUE EN TI MISMA? ¡¿POR QUÉ TE SACRIFICAS POR ALGUIEN COMO SUSANA?... hagas lo que hagas no puedes negar que me amas tanto como yo a ti, lo he visto en tus ojos cuando miras los afiches, cuando pasas cerca del teatro, quiero que sepas que es por ti que soy lo que soy… por ti he logrado todo esto, solo tú pudiste ver más allá de lo que fingía ser…me viste tal y como soy… eres a la única que amo y amaré… Por ti doy todo de mi cuando estoy en el escenario, imaginando que tú estás ahí… como esa vez… en esa horrible carpa… que te veo orgullosa de mi… a ti te dedico cada noche mi actuación… __Tengo que hacer algo para hablar con ella… le diré que estoy gravemente enfermo… que mi mal no tiene remedio… sólo hay una forma de curarme… y sin ella moriré…"_

Diario de Candy:

_**"¡LA AUDACIA DE ESTE HOMBRE NO TIENE LÍMITES!… ¡SE HIZO PASAR POR UN PACIENTE PARA ESTAR CERCA DE MÍ!…**__ lo reconozco, es un excelente actor, logró engañar al Dr. Morris y a la Jefa de Enfermeras… Pero después de lo que hizo en Francia… __**¡A MI NO!…¡QUÉ CINISMO!... ¡FUE CAPAZ DE LEER ALGUNOS LIBROS PARA DECIR LOS SÍNTOMAS QUE TENÍA!… ¡ES UN… UN…!… ¡ASH!... ¡NO SÉ COMO DESCRIBIRLO!… ¡ES UN PATÁN! **__Cuando se iba el Dr. y mis compañeros a seguir la ronda, Terry me retuvo al tomar mi muñeca an__tes de que pudiera hacer algo._

_- Candy… yo necesito que…_

_- No quiero saber l__o que te traes entre manos... - Le dije cuando estaba a punto de seguirlos. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. - Estás muy delicado de salud ¿O no?... Así que avisaré a tu esposa que…_

_- ¡Maldición Candy! - Me soltó, conocía perfectamente ese gesto, estaba furioso conmigo por haber mencionado ese 'pequeño' detalle._

_- Vaya, así que toqué un punto sensible… algo que estabas olvidando por completo... No te preocupes, pediré a una de las chicas que lo haga… No quiero ser la causante de algún problema entre ustede__s… Adiós Terrence Grandchester - me fui rápidamente… __Dios! como me costaba trabajo mantener el control ante él y hablarle de la forma en que lo hice… después de ese breve contacto no pude concentrarme por el resto del día… __Este fin de semana vendrá a verme Albert… no creo que sea prudente decirle de la nueva treta de Terry por acercarse a mi… no quiero que se moleste"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Supe que Albert la ha protegido muy bien… Charly me ha contado que él tiene algunos amigos en la ciudad… ¿Por qué la protege tanto__… de mí?... Yo no haría nada para lastimarla ni dañar su reputación… él lo sabe perfectamente… __A menos que… definitivamente está enamorado de ella… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de ello antes… cuando la fui a buscar? (Creo que me negaba a aceptar algo tan evidente)… Por eso ha evitado que me acerque… tiene miedo… ¿Por qué no deja que sea ella quien decida?... Así como lo hizo conmigo antes… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Es por eso que las respuestas a mis cartas son muy breves!… 'Estoy muy ocupado' ¡PAMPLINAS! ¡ES LA DISCULPA MÁS ESTÚPIDA!… Ella no sale nunca sola del Hospital, siempre está rodeada de sus compañeras o con él cada vez que la viene a ver…__"Karen siempre está embromándome por pedirle que me acompañe cuando los llego a ver juntos o en algún restaurante… (No es tan buena actriz como Susana, pero ha sabido ser mi mejor amiga)… Me ha aconsejado varias tretas para ver a Candy… Especialmente ahora que le he contado que Susana ha contratado investigadores privados para seguirme y discutí con ella._

_- ¡TERRENCE GRAN__DCHESTER: ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!_

- "_Muchas gracias Karen"…_

_- ¡Deja ya de pensar en lo que Candy pensaría de ti… debes hacerla e__ntender lo mucho que la amas!_

_- El problema es que Ella no me perdona lo __que hice en Francia… - Me miró de una forma que tuve que explicarme._

_- Dejar a Susana para ir a la Guerra__, fue una verdadera estupidez… Ya te lo he dicho… Pero… pienso que ella también hizo una al estar allá y el ser enfermera no la disculpa… - La miré furioso, pero Karen es demasiado franca y no se alteró en lo más mínimo al verme, respiré profundo para continuar hablando. __Ydespués que yo la engañara… para estar cerca de ella… aprovecharme de mi condición… olvidé que no soporta el engaño… y ahora mi 'mejor amigo' Albert la está cort__ejando…_

_- ¡Pues tienes que hacer algo ahora o será demasiado tarde!'… Hacer algo…__ hacer algo… ¿Pero qué?"_

Diario de Candy:

_"No sé que hacer… por un lado Terry con sus insistentes obsequios y tarjetas… ahora Neil viene a fastidiarme más la existencia… Aun continúa negando que Albert sea el Tío Abuelo y me amenaza para que acepte casarme con él… incluso se ha atrevido a amenazarme con el Hogar de Pony… por suerte Albert ya se aseguró de que no pueda hacerme nada… ni siquiera acercarse… __¿Es que todo el mundo ha enloquecido? ¿Un matrimonio es lo más importante de este mundo? Yo creo que no… Lo he pensado… no lo haré… no me casaré… no quiero lastimar a Albert… lo respeto demasiado… lo amo… pero no como él quiere… tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente, si antes de haber conocido a Terry hubiera sabido que él era mi Príncipe de la Colina… pero Terry se coló en mi corazón de una forma que no sé como describir… Creo que no podré volver a amar… todo mi amor se lo llevó él… __Charly vino a verme, Terry le pidió que hablara conmigo para convencerme de escucharlo… fuimos a la cafetería del amigo de Albert, quería sentirme segura… siento mucho haber sido descortés con él, le expliqué mis razones… _

_- Ambos son unos tontos…__ empeñados en cumplir algo que destruye el amor que se tienen… si se aman, ¿Por qué insisten en hacerse daño… en separarse?_

_- ¿Quieres saber la razón?... - Charly me miraba expectante. – Ahora… que lo pienso… nunca me hizo sentir segura de su amor… jamás dijo que me amaba… yo… tal vez lo intuía… pero quería escucharlo decirlo… lo necesitaba, Los Ligan se encargaron de hacerme dudar de él por un momento… cuando fue de gira a Chicago con Rey Lear… al verlo junto a Susana… Cuando el estreno de Romeo y Julieta supuse que por fín lo haría… Pero lo sucedido con el accidente de Susana, me hizo pensar que él no me amaba tanto como suponía… Debió decirme lo sucedido y juntos encontrar una solución… Lo que rompió mi corazón fue verlo llevarla en brazos a su habitación, ver la mirada que tenía en ese momento, tan enigmática… Parecía furioso por encontrarme ahí y que esta vez yo le salvara la vida a ella… que pasara de largo… como si yo… yo no existiera… y después… que no luchara por nosotros… esperaba que no me dejara ir o por lo menos dijera simplemente un te amo como despedida…_

_- Tú decidiste irte, decidiste __sacrificarte, no esperaste a…_

_- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Que tal vez fue un error, pero no quería que se viera presionado por mi presencia… pasó el tiempo y ya no supe más de él, creí que finalmente se había encariñado con… con Susana… el hecho de que haya roto su promesa… al ir a la guerra… en Paris… todo ese tiempo fingiendo… __no pude perdonarle su engaño…_

_- Lo ves, tienes q__ue hablar con él… aun pueden…_

_- ¡No!… Ya… ya es demasiado tarde… él decidió y yo tengo que decidir lo mejor p__ara mi… - Ya no le permití decir más porque salí del lugar tratando de contener el llanto…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"¡AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA!… todo, todo ha sido un error tras otro, malos entendidos… ¿Es que jamás podremos estar juntos?... Charly me contó lo sucedido cuando la vio… ¡MALDITO SEA ALBERT! Ni siquiera le dijo que la fui a buscar después de que nos separamos… siempre hay alguien que se interpone… __**¡ESTA VEZ NO LO PERMITIRÉ!... **__Acompañé a mi madre a su revisión de rutina al hospital, solo que decidí esperarla en el auto, no quería encontrarme a Candy… no aun… primero debía planear cuidadosamente las cosas. Unos ruidos extraños cerca del auto me distrajeron. Escondido tras un enorme seto de arbustos, estaba Neil Ligan, bajé… _

_- ¿Así que aun no dejan de fastidiar a Candy? ¿No te parece que ya estás grandecito para jugar y espiar a las damas? – Me miró con su acostumbrada actitud altanera, pero yo le bajaría los humos._

_- Vaya pero si es el actorcillo de quinta… ni creas que puedes acercarte a ell__a, por que yo soy su prometido - Sonreí burlonamente recordando el anuncio que vi sobre su matrimonio con un rico heredero de Chicago (Claro que ella jamás aceptaría a esa alimaña)… Y que yo estúpidamente me creí… Lo observé, se tambaleaba constantemente._

- _Por lo que veo, no has aprendido nada de modales… un verdadero caballero no se luce en ese estado ante una verdadera dama… ten cuidado o podrían arrestarte y eso pondría en duda el honor de tu familia._

_- Grandchester eres un…_

_**- TE**__** LO ADVIERTO: ALÉJATE DE CANDY…**__ - No pude terminar porque al instante se me abalanzó, yo estaba en mejores condiciones, así que le di unos cuantos golpes, (¿Hace cuanto no tenía una buena pelea? Cómo lo disfruté, ésta vez no estaría Candy para contenerme), lo arrastré hasta un callejón cercano y lo dejé a donde realmente pertenece: con la basura. _

_- Ya me las pagarás… algún día… - Me amenazó casi llorando._

_- Claro, te __daré otra lección gratis. - Se incorporó torpemente_

_- Ya verás…_

_- ¿Así que quieres más? Con gusto te daré otra y espero que tomes bien nota,__ porque no se volverá a repetir… - Ese cobarde jamás ha usado los puños, sólo le di un golpe… uno sólo y quedó nuevamente tirado"…_

Diario de Candy:

_"Llevaron a Neil a urgencias, alguien le había dado su merecido dejándolo inconsciente, al revisar su billetera vieron que tenía el apellido Ardley, me llamaron para preguntarme si era mi familiar… No me quedó de otra que llamar a Chicago para que fueran por él, para su suerte me avisaron que la Tía Abuela llegaba de Inglaterra, acompañada de Eliza, quien al verme comenzó a decir miles de disparates, por lo que se le pidió amablemente que se retirara del lugar. La Tía Abuela casi ordenó que yo lo cuidara ya que lo ocurrido con él seguramente era mi culpa, no quise discutir. Entre balbuceos escuché que decía que ya se vengaría… que le daría donde más le dolía… Por el estado en que se encontraba y su aliento, supuse que su agresor estaba en mejores condiciones o era un excelente peleador… Realmente le hicieron un favor, sino, la policía lo hubiera detenido e interrogado para saber de donde había sacado el licor… No puedo mas que sentir lástima por él… pero ya era justo que alguien le diera una buena lección."_

- Vaya, así que los Ligan siempre estuvieron acechándola…- Alice interrumpió la lectura de su hermana.

- No comprendo por qué siempre se entrometieron…- Susurró Mandy.- Ella nunca les hizo nada…

- Ve la referencia de nuestros queridos primos: solo por diversión molestan a los demás…- Sentenció Aline. Terry continuó.

Diario de Candy:

_"He recibido una carta de Terry…con un poema… no sé explicar lo que sentí al leerlo tengo miedo de verlo… __**¡NO ES CORRECTO!… ¡NO LO VERÉ!… ¡POR DIOS! ¡ESTÁ CASADO! **__Esta tarde cuando vengan a buscarme le dejaré en claro que lo odio… nunca lo perdonaré por lo que está haciéndole a Susana… que jamás se vuelva a acercar a mí… Aunque me duela, pero así tiene que ser…"_

_"Ha pasado el tiempo y nadie se ha presentado… ¿Se burló de mí?... ¡Ahora si no lo perdonaré… estoy harta de sus trucos…!"_

- Aquí hay algo escrito por William Albert, que coincide con los escritos de Candice y Terrence.- Dijo Andy, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

Diario de Albert:

"_No quisiera separarme de Candy… menos sabiendo que Terry la busca… Pero no puedo posponer más mi viaje al extranjero, George necesita mi ayuda, confío en Joe y algunos de sus amigos para que la cuiden y la protejan mientras yo no estoy… __Confío plenamente en ella… pero no en Terrence… Pero debo confiar en que ella sabrá hacer lo mejor… siempre hace lo correcto. __Lo confieso, temo perderla para siempre por él… temo no ser el adecuado para ella… no poderla ayudar a olvidarlo para siempre… __Cuando me acompañó al muelle, vi la mirada en sus ojos, no supe descifrarla._

_- Te prometo que no estaré mucho tiempo lejos, haré todo __lo posible por regresar pronto…_

_- Lo sé Albert… aun así extrañaré nuestras charlas…_

_- Espero que cuando r__egrese aceptes mi proposición._

_- Albert… yo… - No le permití decir más, le dí un rápido beso en los labios y la estreché._

_- No te preocupes, sabes que esperaré pacienteme__nte el tiempo que sea necesario. – Me apresuré a abordar rápidamente… Apenas acaba de zarpar el barco y ya quisiera llegar para regresar a su lado."_

Diario de Terry:

_"Jamás podrá saber que no soy yo… La observé desde la cera contraria mientras Ella esperaba ver quien iría para nuestra cita… Adoro ver sus muecas cuando está furiosa y piensa la mejor forma de vengarse… __Supe que Albert saldría del país por un tiempo… ¡Perfecto!… Pedí a Robert un tiempo más para ausentarme de la obra por cuestiones médicas… conseguí una peluca rubia, lentes oscuros y una barba postiza… unos jeans desgastados y una chaqueta de segunda, un amigo de mi madre me prestó su auto, además de una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, ahí estaré lejos de Susana el tiempo que sea necesario… parezco todo un vagabundo, ni Susana pudo reconocerme cuando fui a nuestra casa a preguntar por mi, haciéndome pasar por un reportero, Ella actuó perfectamente, dijo que había salido por unos días por cuestiones personales (Que tierna) y los estúpidos detectives que contrató están sufriendo su ira y la de su madre al no encontrarme… Es divertido ver a la loca de la Sra. Marlowe pegar de gritos a otros… __Incluso mi Pecosa no pudo reconocerme al representar mi nuevo papel y preguntar por su 'Tutor', la invité a salir… parece que estamos nuevamente en el San Pablo, al verla sonrojarse y enojarse ante mi atrevimiento lo que me animó a continuar embromándola… __Es increíble su sentimiento de lealtad a Albert, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo al escucharla llamarlo su prometido… me lastimaba cada vez que decía su nombre y la forma como lo hacía…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Albert… te extraño demasiado… ¿Por qué precisamente en estos momentos tenía que surgir algo importante en los negocios?... Terry ha dejado de mandarme flores… no sé como sentirme al respecto… ¿Decepcionada o triste?... Que importa ya… era lo mejor… Neil se fue de Nueva York, y un misterioso reportero ha insistido en saber respecto a la Familia Ardley y sus miembros, especialmente quería entrevistar Al Cabeza del Clan Ardley ya que siempre ha sido tan escurridizo… Este reportero, me recuerda a Albert cuando no sabía quien era… pero es tan arrogante y fanfarrón… ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de que es mi prometido?... Solo hemos salido a pasear cuando viene a verme… pero ante su insistencia, no pude evitar gritárselo… especialmente cuando comenzó a decirme cosas tan atrevidas… __**¡EL MUY… EL MUY SINVERGÜENZA SE ATREVIÓ A INVITARME A SALIR!**__… ni siquiera me conoce, no me quedó de otra que mostrarle el anillo… su actitud cambió… Se fue diciéndome que no se daría por vencido…__** ¡Vaya! ¡¿Qué se cree? **__Ahora me parece comprender a Terry… Que de problemas acarrea la fama y como lo complica todo… Tal vez en este mismo momento ese entrometido lo está publicando… ¡CANDY! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE? Definitivamente no quisiera saberlo… ¿Qué haría Terry si supiera que Albert y yo…? ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Terry no tiene derecho a hacer nada al respecto… __**NADA…**__**YA… NO SIGNIFICA NADA…**__ pero es tan Cabeza Dura…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Tengo que ser paciente… aunque no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿Qué haría si supiera que soy yo?… que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien… Decirle tantas cosas que no pude anteriormente por miedo… por no saber que hacer al respecto… por el momento me conformo con que vaya teniéndome confianza…_

_Finalmente aceptó salir a tomar un café conmigo… fingí un encuentro casual, era divertido verla rogándome porque no publicara lo que había dicho sin pensar… fingir mis dudas y finalmente aceptar hacerlo hasta que llegara 'SU TUTOR'… es tan fácil convivir con ella, tan relajante… todo el mundo se rinde a su encanto, lo noté cuando saludó al dueño del lugar y otras personas… Uno de los investigadores de Susana también la vigilan a ella… __**¡MALDICIÓN!...**__ Nos siguieron… pero creo que me confundieron con Albert, pues tan pronto entramos, se largaron… Por ese lado estamos a salvo… así dejará de creer que yo estoy con ella, supongo que los ha puesto a buscarme… por toda la Ciudad…_

_Ahora si puedo conocerla de otra forma, un poco más formal… (Tal y como quería hacerlo en el colegio si las monjas lo hubieran permitido), tener una cita con ella, platicar de todos sus intereses, su infancia, de sus amigos (Aunque aun no me agrada la forma en que habla de 'Archie' y aun menos que mencione a su jardinero muerto… ¿A caso no lo convertí solo en un recuerdo?). Esto es tan divertido… A su lado me siento capaz de todo… de nuevo…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"__No sé que es lo que tiene este chico… hay algo que no logro comprender… su forma de ser… es como si nos conociéramos… quiere saber todo de mi… Él se llama Thomas, las chicas se burlan diciendo que Albert tiene muy buenos contrincantes… yo les he dicho que ambos solo son mis amigos… me recuerdan con burlas los ramos que llegaban al hospital_

_- Seguramente amigos iguales al misterioso__ que te enviaba las rosas rojas. - Se burló Selene. - Qué envidia Candy, acaparas a los mejores prospectos… _

_Sigo sin saber nada de Terry… ¿se habrá dado por vencido?... es… es mejor así… Tiene que dedicarse a Susana... tiene que ser feliz… Después de todo, lo prometimos… Yo… tengo que… debo buscar mi felicidad… muy lejos de él…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"La he notado un poco pensativa, decaída… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo?... Tú nunca te mostraste así… Mientras paseábamos por Central Park, le pregunté que le pasaba, pero ella se negó a decírmelo… Ella jamás fue así… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Pecosa? ¿Será porque__… extrañas a Albert? ¿Realmente lo amas… lo has elegido y te has olvidado de mi?... __**¡Esta vez no!… Te demostraré cuanto te amo… no me alejaré de ti sin luchar… no sin que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida…"**_

Diario de Candy:

_"__Thomas me ha invitado a un día de campo, saldrá por un tiempo, que lástima, me simpatiza mucho… pero dijo que pronto regresaría… Ha sido un buen amigo (Ha guardado discreción respecto a lo que le he dicho, dice que no publicará nada hasta ver a Albert y entrevistarlo correctamente), se preocupó de que estuviera tan callada mientras paseábamos por el Zoológico de Central Park, le dije que no era nada. __Pero le mentí… estoy preocupada por Terry, observé que lo estaban sustituyendo en la obra (Tal vez no estaba fingiendo cuando lo vi en el Hospital)… pero aun no estoy lista para hablar de él con un extraño__**… ¡DIOS MÍO… NO DE NUEVO!… ¿EN DÓNDE ESTARÁ?...**__"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Fuimos de día de campo, por fin solos, lejos de sus compañeras que cuchichean cada vez que nos ven, lejos de Susana, y sus estúpidos investigadores… cumplir la promesa que le hice una vez de ir juntos… __Se sorprendió que llegara temprano por ella_

_- V__aya, tan puntual como un Ingles… - Noté que en cuanto dijo eso algo le pasó, fingí no hacer caso de ello, y no fue tan necesario, estaba sin habla, se veía bellísima… Usando lo último de la moda: un vestido vaporoso verde claro… _

_- ¿Te co__mieron la lengua los ratones? – Preguntó riendo._

_- Claro que no… es solo que jamás habí__a visto a alguien tan hermosa. – Ella se sonrojó._

_- Solo lo __dices por hacerme un cumplido…_

_- No…de verdad eres muy h__ermosa y…- _

_- Sera mejor que nos vayamos… - Me interrumpió dirigiéndose al auto… En cuanto empecé a acelerar ella por un momento tenía una expresión muy triste, le pregunté si estaba bien (Pensando seguramente en Albert… en cuanto lo extrañaba… ¿Me ha olvidado? ¿Lo ama más que a mí?), me miró y rápidamente cambió su expresión, dijo que no era nada, se quitó las orquillas del cabello para que el viento la despeinara y comenzó a reír… Esa es mi Pecosa…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"No sé porqué razón me siento tan bien con Thomas… parece que nos entendemos a la perfección… Cuando tomó el camino para salir de la ciudad, recordé que en el Festival de Mayo le dije a Terry que algún día fuéramos de Pic Nic… Terry, ¿Dónde estarás?... No puedo evitarlo… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… Quisiera saber que estas bien… pensaba cada vez que volteaba a ver a Thomas… __Llegamos al lugar, decidió que primero diéramos un paseo a caballo, pero le dije que no, no quería hacer nada que me recordara los momentos al lado de Terry… Su expresión cambió… a regañadientes aceptó, mientras paseábamos en un bote, conversamos de muchas cosas… siempre insistiendo en que le hablara de mi… _

_- Creo que ya es momento de que me ha__bles de ti… me gustaría saber… - Pero me interrumpió bruscamente_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te interesa saber? Sólo soy un simple periodista… el h__acer preguntas es mi naturaleza. - Esos gestos de arrogancia… se parecían tanto a… __**¡NOOO!**__… solo estaba imaginando._

_- Es solo que siempre pides que hable de mi, te he contado todo… y tú casi no hablas… solo espero que no me estés engañando… no se te ocurra__ publicarlo, hicimos un trato… - Él se rió, pero… esa forma de… esa risa… me parecía familiar… _

_- No te__ preocupes Pecosa… no lo haré… - Al escuchar esa palabra, la forma en que lo dijo, me dejó helada"…_

Diario de Terry:

_"Ella me miraba de una forma que hacía que m__i corazón latiera rápidamente…_

_- ¿Qué__… qué fue lo que dijiste? - No la entendí…_

_- Que no te preoc… _

_- No… eso no fue… __lo que tú… dijiste… tú… tú me llamaste… Pecosa… la forma en que lo dijiste… - ¡No puede ser!... no puedo creer que se diera cuenta ¿O si?… _

_- Bueno, es poco usual que una chica de sociedad como tú, no cubra esas pequeñas imperfecciones… tú belleza no __es artificial como la de ellas… - Se sonrojó. - tu belleza es completamente natural. - Dije volviendo a fingir mi voz como antes, mientras le señalaba las pecas de su naricilla. Ella no parecía muy convencida… debía ser más cuidadoso…_

_- Tenemos que regresar… - Dije cuidadosamente ¿Cómo es que pude perder la concentración en mi personaje?…Esto jamás me había pasado… _

_Después de almorzar, recoger y guardar las cosas en la cabaña, nuevamente le pedí que montáramos, su expresión se entristeció por un momento, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar algo doloroso de su mente, finalmente aceptó y fuimos a la caballeriza, pero al ver que solo había un caballo, se negó rotundamente. _

_- Vamos, no de__cías que te gustaba cabalgar… - Tendí la mano para ayudarla._

_- Claro, pero recuerda que estoy comprometida y esto no es correcto… __- Comenzó a mirar a los lados nerviosa. - Creo… creo que tampoco es correcto que esté contigo aquí… tan lejos de todo… _

_- No importa, te llevaré conmigo… nadie podría decir que estemos haciendo__ algo malo… porque nadie nos ve. - Parecía atemorizada, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, lo que me exasperó. - ¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! - No pude evitar molestarme por sus miedos absurdos, monté e inmediatamente la subí, por un momento no dijo nada, así que comencé a arrear al caballo para que fuera más rápido…"_

Diario de Candy:

_**"**__**'¡TERRY!'**__… pensé inmediatamente cuando me subió… ¡Es Terry!… sólo él mandaría al diablo lo que es correcto e incorrecto en un impulso, sólo él era capáz de tales tretas… __**¡¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA? ¡¿PERO QUE SE CREE ESE HOMBRE TESTARUDO Y NECIO?…**__ comencé a protestar, a pedirle que me bajara, a tratar de safarme de sus brazos… al forcejear le pude tirar la peluca, '¡Es Él!', como pude le arranqué la barba postiza y le quité los anteojos, pude ver sus ojos, su mirada tan intensa… igual a aquella vez en Escocia… Volví a intentar safarme… _

_- ¡DÉJA DE HACE__R ESO, PECOSA, PODRÍAS CAER!… _

_- ¡E__NTONCES, DETÉNTE POR FAVOR!_

_- ¡NOOOO!... ¡NO ME DETENDRÉ!… ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?... ¡NO LO HARÉ PECOSA!… ¡ NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!… - Alcé la vista, su mirada se suavizó. - Pero… por el momento, permíteme estar así… déjame recordar a tu lado los momentos que estuvimos juntos… esa paz a tu lado… volver a sentir que estamos en el San Pablo, en Escocia… decirte lo que jamás pude hacer en esos momentos porque no sabía como hacerlo, porque no sabía que era tan fácil aprender a amarte, a ser completamente honesto contigo y decirte: __**¡TE AMO!'**__…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Ella comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, ya no me importaba que me hubiera descubierto, que me golpeara el pecho tratando de safarze de mi… se sentía tan bien estar a su lado… sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el mío… dijera lo que dijera ella aun me amaba… tanto como yo… en cuanto se lo dije, dejó de protestar… por fin estaba en mis brazos… No me importaba lo demás, solo ese momento… __Cuando regresamos, desmonté y la ayudé a bajar, nos miramos por un largo momento mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, yo me incliné hacia ella, podía percibir nuestras respiraciones agitadas… no podía dejar de ver sus labios, hasta que de pronto mi visión se oscureció y un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla me hizo abrir los ojos… ella estaba llorando…"_

Diario de Candy:

_**¡MALDITO SEAS TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!... **__**¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE BURLARTE DE MI DE NUEVO?... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?…¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ENTROMETERTE EN MI VIDA!... ¡YA NO MÁS!… YO… ALBERT Y YO… TÚ SABES BIEN QUE SOY SU PROMETIDA… ENTRE TÚ Y YO YA NADA PUEDE SER'…**__ - Le grité mientas arrancaba la cadena de mi cuello y me colocaba el anillo, me sentía herida… traté de huir, pero él me alcanzó y abrazó con fuerza, comenzó a decirme al oído: _

_- ¡__**Esta vez no Candy!… ahora si tienes que escucharme: ¡TE AMO!… eres la única para mi…**__ lamento jamás habértelo dicho antes de separarnos en el colegio… creí que entre nosotros no era necesario, que nos comprendíamos a la perfección… Pero me equivoqué… Necesitabas saberlo… Perdóname por no haberte dicho lo de Susana, te conozco y yo no quería que hicieras lo que finalmente decidiste hacer… perdóname por no luchar por ti, por no haberme enfrentado a Albert cuando te fui a buscar después de que nos separamos… deseaba verte una vez más, estar junto a ti… necesitaba tanto de ti para tener fuerzas y aclarar todas mis dudas e inseguridades… Recordar lo que se sentía ser amado sin condiciones… pero me convertí en algo que no quería que vieras: un ebrio, un desastre como ser humano, no quería verte llorar por mi… que te sintieras decepcionada… - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Él me fue a buscar y Albert lo sabía? ¿No le permitió que nos viéramos? ¿Por qué lo hizo?. - Perdóname por haber ido a la Guerra… con la clara intención de morir… porque sentía que no podía vivir sin ti… al creer que nunca me amaste, que no fui nada para ti, que… me habías olvidado y te casarías con otro… me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que él pudo hacer para que me olvidaras tan pronto y le aceptaras? - Recordé el estúpido anuncio de la Boda con Neil… así que eso fue… eso fue lo que lo motivó a ir a la guerra… Pude sentir algo cálido en mi cuello, estaba llorando. - … Perdóname por mi estupidez y cobardía, cuando TÚ, a pesar de todo, cuidaste de mi… debí hacer muchas cosas, aun estábamos a tiempo… ambos éramos libres… y créeme que fue cierto cuando te dije en Paris: __**TE AMO... Ahora… ahora perdóname por esto'**__… - Se separó un poco de mí, lo miré inclinarse y me besó… Intenté separarlo con todas mis fuerzas de mí, pero no pude… ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo… cuando me toca? No lo sé…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Después de decirle las cosas, no podía resistirme más a la tentación de su cercanía… la besé… por un momento se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, yo continué con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, quería que sintiera todo lo que me hacía sentir, la acaricié… después, ella comenzó a corresponderme de una forma que me sorprendió… intenté separarme un poco para tomar aliento, pero ella no me lo permitió, la sentí temblar… y después soltó un gemido que me enloqueció más, no podía detener mis caricias… el relincho del caballo, me despertó a la realidad… ¿En __qué momento llegamos al pasto?._

_- Candy… - La miré, estaba debajo de mí, sonrojada, su respiración era tan irregular como la mía, pero sus ojos… eran más brillantes, tanto como cuando la conocí o más…_

_- Terry… - Nos quedamos mirando, parecía que nada existía solo nosotros dos…_

_**When you kiss me**_

This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders  
The world just goes away

Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away

The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever

Love couldn't be any better  
Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me

The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me

Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders

The world just goes away  
Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me

The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

_Shania Twain_

_La ayudé a levantarse, mientras le decía que la llevaría al Hospital, si permanecíamos en ese lugar, no podría mantenerme tranquilo al tenerla a mi lado… más sabiendo que a pesar de todo, me sigue amando. (Fui a buscar mis cosas, para recuperarme… Pensé que Candy necesitaba tiempo para hacer lo mismo, esta vez tengo que hacer las cosas bien…) Ella se sonrojó por lo que dije, pero aceptó, todo el camino de regreso estuvimos en silencio, pero jamás necesitamos hablar todo el tiempo, se siente tan bien estar juntos… Al llegar al hospital le pedí que nos viéramos al día siguiente."_

Diario de Candy:

_"__¿Qué me pasa?... Después de que regresamos y nos despedimos, no puedo dejar de pensar en… en las sensaciones que se despertaron en mí al sentirlo… sus besos… sus manos recorriéndome… por su puesto que no pasó nada más allá… pero siento algo… siento una extraña sed… quiero más… sentir más… __**¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡ESTÁ CASADO¡… ¡ESTÁ… PROHIBIDO!…**__ Es algo que no he sentido con Albert… con Terry incluso sus miradas me alteran… Quiere que mañana nos veamos, me esperaría a la salida de mis clases… yo le pedí que mejor me esperara en la cafetería…"_

- Vaya, con el abuelo… era muy… - Dijo con cierta burla Terry.- Apasionado…- Continuó exagerando su dramatismo.- Ahora sé porqué escondieron estos escritos… los quemarían vivos los puritanos de su época…

- Eso quiere decir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella…- Dijo Annie.- Quien no quisiera ser amada así… - Susurró con tristeza, Karl percibió el tono de sus palabras. Terry sólo la miró con cierto recelo antes de continuar. Annie fue hasta la ventana.

- Continúa leyendo... - Pidió Karl

_"Son las 3: 40 de la mañana… No puedo dormir… cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo… lo siento… Me parece sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel desnuda, tocarme de mil formas… sus labios… perdidos en mi… Escuchar su respiración agitada, su voz enronquecida… llamándome de una forma que jamás le había escuchado… _

_**¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTO?**__**¡DIOS MÍO!... ¡LOS RECUERDOS DE FRANCIA REGRESAN A MÍ!… "TE VI, PERO NO TE MIRÉ"**__… Esa frase… regresa a mi mente una y otra vez… y no puedo evitar sonreír por lo cínica que es (Lo que llevaba implícito cuando la dijo en el Festival de Mayo… ¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Qué tanto… qué tanto pudo ver él en esa ocasión?)… no puedo evitar recordar cuando tocaba su piel… cuando tenía que asearlo y cambiarlo... en el Hospital de París… ¿Por qué ahora siento y pienso cosas que no sentí en esas ocasiones? __**¡Dios!...**_

_**¡ES MEJOR QUE NO NOS SIGAMOS VIENDO!… NI COMO TERRY NI COMO THOMAS… ¡NO ES CORRECTO!..."**_

Diario de Terry:

_"¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa con ella? Ahora se niega a ver a Thomas… Hace días que nuevamente comenzó a ocultarse de mí… me dejó plantado en la Cafetería, sin explicaciones… En el Hospital se niegan a darme alguna razón sobre ella… ¡¿Cuando dejaremos de hacer tantas tonterías? Siempre jugando al gato y al ratón… estoy harto… Tengo que hacer que me escuche… Dejaré de insistir solo por unos días, pero, cuando menos se lo espere… tendrá que responderme…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Terry ha dejado de insistir en verme… las chicas quieren saber porqué el 'guapo Thomas' ya no viene, quieren saber que le he hecho (__Se me revuelve el estómago al escucharlas hablar de él y como lo hacen)… que en caso de que no lo quiera, ellas irán a consolarlo… ¡RAYOS!... esperaba que alejándolo de mi, las pesadillas cesaran… pero es imposible… el peor de los casos es que a nadie puedo contarle lo que pasó entre nosotros… Nadie debe saberlo…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Salió del Hospital y chocó conmigo, casi cae pero la sostuve en mis brazos, ¿No se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de ella?… La miré, estaba pálida y ojero__sa. _

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Claro… ¿Qué__… hacías… ahí? - Respondió nerviosa y sonrojada, me extrañó su actitud._

_- Bueno, me pareció que era un buen pretexto para abrazar a las chicas lindas y __distraídas como tú. – Le sonreí._

_- Ter… (Le sostuve la m__irada) Thomas… nunca cambiarás… - Se safó de mi abrazo rápidamente. Adoro verla de esa forma: sonrojada y apenada, no ha cambiado nada… Quería besarla de nuevo… quería… _

_- ¿Te parece si simplemente caminamos __un rato?... Tenemos que hablar._

_- Claro… - Acepté, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, cualquier roce inocente entre nosotros la sonrojaba, se mantenía en silencio y a cierta distancia. Traté de hablar de cosas sin importancia para darle confianza. No pude más, pasamos cerca de un callejón y la halé, la recargué contra la pared y acerqué mi cuerpo por completo al de ella, estaba sorprendida, pero el brillo de sus ojos era inconfundible. _

_- ¿Qué__… qué pasa… Terry? - Preguntó con cierto temblor en su voz. La besé de nuevo. Al principio intentó escapar de mi, finalmente se rindió respondiéndome con la misma intensidad. Después de un momento me separé agitado._

_- Candy… no puedo… no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti… quiero hacer lo correcto… arreglar las cosas porque yo no quiero que nos separemos jamás… sé que yo no debo… pero__… no puedo contra este deseo por ti…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"__**DESEO**__… fue lo que Terry dijo… es lo que describe todo lo que sentía las noches anteriores con solo pensar en él… _

_- Yo… yo también… te deseo… - Respondí sofocada. - Y sé que no debo..._

_- Candy… - Fue todo lo que dijo sorprendido, porque de inmediato me acerqué para besarlo como él me había enseñado. Cuanto tiempo pasó, no lo sé, solo sé que un calor enorme me recorría todo el cuerpo. _

_- Candy… tenemos que __irnos de aquí… no es apropiado… - Se separó a regañadientes de mi, tomó mi mano para seguir caminando por el callejón, me sentía aturdida… Me daba miedo ese lugar. - No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada… Charly conoce a los chicos de estos lugares… y ellos me conocen… - Caminamos un buen trecho, finalmente llegamos a su antiguo departamento…" _

Diario de Terry:

_"No podía creer lo que dijo… Me deseaba… Candy, ¿Estas consciente de tus palabras, de lo que pueden provocar? Pensaba mientras nos dirigíamos a mi departamento. Cuando llegamos, cuidé que nadie nos viera entrar, al cerrar la puerta, ella ca__minó examinándolo, me preguntó:_

_- ¿Todavía lo conservas?__... ¿Susana lo sabe?_

_- No. Ella no sabe que aun lo conservo, vengo cuando quiero un momento de paz… especialmente después de oí__r a su madre gritar todo el día… - Me acerqué a ella de nuevo, quería besarla, ella retrocedió un poco._

_- Terry… espera… tenemos que hablar seriamente… Tú estás casado… no es correcto que me busques y yo… debo respetar __mi promesa… debo alejarme de ti. - Enfadado me quité la peluca, me arranqué la barba y los aventé junto con los lentes a un sofá, ella me miraba algo temerosa._

_**- ¡MALDICIÓN**__** CANDY! ¡ENTIÉNDELO! ¡NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA!… vivimos juntos… pero nada más…**__ - Ella me miró._

_- Aun así, ella es __**TU**__ esposa ya te dije que no es correcto que tú… me busques… no es correcto que nos veamos… - ¿Por qué tiene que ponerme las cosas tan difíciles? _

_**- ¡RAYOS! solo la estoy cuidando… cumpliendo mi promesa, ¿recuerdas?... y estoy dispuesto a abandonarla por ti… pero… ¡¿Y TÚ?... ¡¿Y ALBERT?... ¡¿QUÉ PASA ENTRE USTEDES? ¡¿LO AMAS? ¡¿SI O NO? - **__Ella me dio la espalda._

_- Terry… eso__… eso no es justo… yo… yo y Albert… - Me acerqué, _

_**- ¡ALBERT!… ¡ALBERT ¿QUÉ?...**__ - Casi grité para hacerla que me viera de frente. -__** ¡DEMONIOS CANDY! ¡¿LO AMAS? ¡SIMPLEMENTE ES SI O NO!**__ - Vi sus ojos... ¿Sus dudas?… No lo permitiría, si empezaba a sentir algo por Albert yo la haría olvidarlo… como lo hice con Anthony… La gran diferencia era que su jardinero estaba muerto y lo convertí en un tierno recuerdo de su infancia, mientras que Albert… estaba vivo, siempre estaba cerca de ella, la estrechaba entre sus brazos… siempre juntos… No pude resistir más los celos de imaginarlos juntos, me acerqué y la tomé en mis brazos… Esta vez no me detendría… no me importaban las consecuencias… __**¡YO LA AMO!… Y POR ELLA SERÍA CAPAZ DE TODO…**__"_

Diario de Candy:

_"__De nuevo esa forma de besarme… hace que pierda la razón y no sepa más de mi… hace que quiera más y más… como si tomara mi vida de golpe… no pude negarme más… __**LO DESEABA TANTO…**__ No supe en que momento me cargó, yo lo abracé, sin dejar de besarnos caminó conmigo, cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos en su habitación._

_- No permitiré que__ nos separen de nuevo… eres mía… - Me susurró al oído, su aliento me hacía estremecer._

_- ¿__Solo yo soy tuya?... - Me sorprendí al preguntarle eso. _

_- Solo tú serás por completo mía, como yo lo seré __de ti, a nadie más me entregaré…_

_- Entonces yo tampoco… solo soy tuya… y de nadie más… __**COMPLETAMENTE TUYA…**__ - Me besó con mayor fuerza, cerró la puerta de un empujón, lo sentía temblar levemente, me deposito en el piso para recargarme en la puerta y oprimir su cuerpo contra el mío, mis manos atrapadas entre las de él, sentía un extraño escalofrío mientras mi respiración se aceleraba, al ver su mirada hipnotizante… _

_- No tengas miedo… - Susurró antes de volver a besarme. Podía sentir su corazón latir enloquecido al atraparme con su cuerpo una vez más."_

Diario de Terry:

_"Escuchar sus palabras y verla por primera vez tan excitada, era irresistible para mí… Escuchar nuestro juramento era más importante que todo lo demás… __**SÓLO MÍA…**__ la separé con cuidado de la puerta y sin dejar de besarla, caminamos hasta la cama, permanecimos de pie; fui recorriendo sus brazos, su talle, lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura; ella se abrazó a mi, entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi nuca para juguetear con mi cabello, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mi cuello, mi lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca y ella permitiéndomelo con total libertad, mis manos estrujándola, recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo a veces traspasando sus límites._ _Dirigí sus manos a mi pecho, deseaba sentir sus caricias ir mas allá, pero debía ayudarla a continuar su exploración de mi cuerpo como yo lo hacía con el suyo. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi vientre y un poco más, rozaron mis muslos pero la timidez ganó y sus brazos volvieron a enredarse alrededor de mi cuello. La atraje más hacia mí, quería que sintiera el calor intenso que me invadía, que se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en mí su cercanía. Me pareció que la ropa ya nos estorbaba, desabroché su vestido como pude, las manos me temblaban por la emoción, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con mi camisa, riendo apenada por su torpeza. _

- '_No te preocupes… Te amo Pecosa… siempre te he amad__o… jamás vuelvas a dudarlo. - Dije en cuanto quedó solo con su ropa interior, comencé a besarla en el nacimiento de su pecho, mientras deslizaba los tirantes, no solo respondía a mis besos con intensidad, su piel, tan blanca y suave se estremecía al roce de mis manos, escuchaba sus ligeros y ahogados gemidos. También sus manos que habían logrado quitarme la camisa, se paseaban tímidamente por mi espalda, suaves y ligeros roces que acrecentaban mi deseo, recorría mis brazos casi con la yema de sus dedos y provocaba choques eléctricos en mi, pasaba por mis costados y volvía a mi espalda."_

Diario de Candy:

_"No supe en qué momento logró desnudarme casi por completo, sólo sé que me estaba dejando llevar, no quería pensar, solo sentir… las piernas me temblaban, me sostuve de los brazos de Terry, quien al notarlo sonrió tiernamente. Su cuerpo me estaba embriagando de deseo, al sentir su piel como si me quemara… nunca pensé sentirme así, no __podía dejar de mirarlo: su pecho y su abdomen musculosos, espalda ancha, perfectos brazos marcados por el ejercicio que hacía. Mi mirada se detuvo en sus piernas, aun cubiertas por el pantalón, comencé a tratar de desabrocharlo, él al notar mis nervios me ayudó quitándoselos por completo, al verlo sin ropa interior, no pude evitar sonrojarme, los recuerdos de Francia de nuevo regresaban (Te vi, pero no te miré… de nuevo esas palabras), me hicieron estremecer… mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme más, me senté a la orilla de la cama, sentía una extraña sensación en mi, era maravilloso poder verlo así, no pude resistir el impulso atraerlo hacia mí para besar su vientre, escucharlo gemir por ello. De nuevo y como pude, nerviosamente me sostuve de él para ponerme de pie, para besar su cuello, su pecho y sus brazos, él me sostenía mientras me tocaba y besaba de la misma forma, buscaba la forma de sentirme segura, no podía reconocer mis acciones al atreverme a acariciarle, , cuando lo escuché gemir más fuerte, me detuve, nos separamos completamente agitados… me miró, me volví a sentar sin dejar de mirarlo, con la clara intención de recostarme para que él pudiera enseñarme más… y continuara con el ritual, pero me detuvo._

_- Quiero que te sientas libre de besarme como quieras… y tocarme donde quieras…__ - Lo miré ¿Qué quería decir con ello?"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Ella me miró sorprendida, sin comprenderme… ¡Que tonto fui al decirle eso!… era su primera vez…__ Debía ir despacio… Así que para darle más seguridad, la cargué y la deposité en el centro de la cama con dulzura; quería que tuviera confianza en lo que pasaría entre nosotros, me recosté a su lado diciéndole 'Déjame enseñarte'. _

_Me incliné para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, sin cubrir su cuerpo con el mío, solo mis manos vagaban con libertad por el suyo, acariciando sus senos, su vientre plano, sus muslos y su cadera, cuando me detuve un momento para acariciar el contorno de sus braguitas, la sentí estremecerse. Bajé mi rostro por su cuello dejando un camino de besos. Seguí mi recorrido hasta detenerme en sus senos, los cuales besé, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, mientras Candy gemía incontrolablemente, haciéndola retorcerse de placer; después bajé mi mano para acariciar su entre pierna, mientras besaba su abdomen. Lentamente llegué a mi objetivo, pero no quería asustarla, así que besé sus piernas que temblaban de emoción. Regresé al centro de su cuerpo, la miraba como disfrutaba de mis caricias, levanté sus caderas para retirar las braguitas con calma, ella cerraba los ojos, como si no quisiera que las sensaciones se le escaparan, lentamente comencé separarle los muslos, para clavar mi rostro en su feminidad haciéndola gemir, decir mi nombre de una forma que me enloquecía más y más, animándome a continuar… la vi levantar los brazos para asirse al edredón... Pude sentir la oleada de placer que la sacudió cuando se incorporó un poco al tensar su cuerpo."_

Diario de Candy:

_"__Después de lo que pasó, pude comprender sus palabras… lo miré cuando se incorporó, él sonreía… esperé un poco para recuperar el aliento, me sentía exhausta, pero más felíz que nunca… así que eso era… ¿A esto es a lo que tanto le teme la gente? ¿A la total intimidad y entrega en una pareja? Yo no… Es lo más grandioso del amor…_

_Me incorporé, lo empujé para que esta vez se recostara, lo miré indecisa y muy nerviosa, tomó mis manos para guiarlas hacia él, enseñarme como tocarlo, me sonrojé cuando las acercó a sus entre piernas, me miró para animarme a continuar sola, a tocar su miembro, pude sentirlo estremecerse, escucharlo soltar un gemido, tímidamente me atreví a besar primero su vientre, para después bajar a sus ingles, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, escuchaba como sus jadeos se acrecentaban, y me estaban volviendo loca. Levanté la vista, Terry tomo mi cabeza para animarme a continuar, le sonreí tímidamente antes de posar mis labios en su centro, gimió fuertemente al primer contacto, así que continué. Después de un momento tan intenso, me retiró de él y comprendí que el momento había llegado. Me ayudó a incorporarme, para después empujarme suavemente de espaldas, cuando estuve recostada, él me observaba, como si fuera lo más preciado para él, como si temiera que fuera verdad que yo estaba ahí para entregarme sólo a él… __Ya n__o sentía pena por estar desnuda ante él, me sentía bien por estar ambos en las mismas condiciones y apreciar nuestras diferencias… ver que nos consumía el mismo fuego_

_- Te amo Candy… - Él se acercó a mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. _

_- Y Yo a ti… mi Terry…'."_

Diario de Terry:

_"Candy yacía frente a mí, completamente desnuda, excitada y esperando ansiosa mis caricias, no quería hacerla esperar, yo mismo moría de ganas por complacer la petición de sus ojos, pero era la visión más sublime… no quería pensar que era un sueño y que si la tocaba, si la hacía mía, despertaría como siempre: llamándola con desesperación porque me encontraba sólo en esa habitación. Finalmente, tumbados sobre el colchón, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mis labios cubrieron su rostro con besos. Nuevamente recorrí su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, su cuerpo entero se retorcía de placer y sus gemidos nuevamente eran cada vez más frecuentes y menos inhibidos. Mis manos regresaron hacia sus pechos acariciándolos y estrujándolos a placer, esos suaves montes atrajeron mis labios hacia ellos nuevamente, besándolos, adueñándome de ellos, complaciéndome con esa exploración exhaustiva de todo su cuerpo y escuchando como sus latidos se aceleraban a cada momento hasta alcanzar el mismo ritmo de los míos."_

Diario de Candy:

_"Me asustaba que tal vez alguien pudiera escucharnos fuera del departamento… quería contener mis gemidos pero era imposible, mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, trataba de decir algo pero era imposible y el ardor que crecía en mi vientre era tal, que creí que moriría si no hacía algo, moviéndome, buscando la forma de aliviarlo y sentir el roce de nuestras pieles no ayudaba en nada, solo lo empeoraba… Terry besaba, acariciaba, mordía y apretaba mi cuerpo a placer provocándome las sensaciones mas intensas de mi vida, sintiéndome amada, deseada… Sentía mi sangre hervir, mis manos recorrían sin cesar su espalda y sus brazos, mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y mi torso, rozándose con la piel del suyo, dejándome llevar; mi mente decía que eso no era correcto, que él era un hombre casado… aun cuando no fuera de ella… pero mi corazón y mi deseo eran tales, que terminé por ignorar esa voz en mi cabeza que me pedía pensar en esa chica obsesionada con un hombre que no la amaba en lo más mínimo. _

_Por un momento ese pensamiento casi hace que me arrepintiera de lo que estaba pasando, pero podía más lo que estaba experimentando junto a él… __**¡NO!... ¡No quería dejar de vivir todo esto a su lado! ¡No quería detenerme! ¡Sólo sería mío!... ¡MIO!... lo prometió…**__ logré distinguir sus caricias en mis muslos, luego subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar y hurgar en mi intimidad, adueñándose de cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sus dedos se perdían justo donde las sensaciones eran aun más intensas, explorando hasta el más mínimo espacio, mientras sus labios succionaban mis pezones con ansias incontrolables."_

Diario de Terry:

"_Estaba lista para llegar a la cúspide del éxtasis, esperándome para ir juntos al cielo. Hundí mis labios en los suyos con pasión, me acomodé entre sus piernas, el momento había llegado. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y penetré su cuerpo despacio, no quería lastimarla, le susurré con la intención de hacerla sentir bien: Ella era lo más valioso e importante que había en mi vida y no deseaba dañarla de ninguna forma; pude ver en su rostro un ligero gesto dolor, me detuve de inmediato y esperé un poco a que la molestia pasara, ella entreabrió los labios y volví a perderme en su boca, cálida y ávida. Comencé a moverme dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella irradiaba un calor que me enloquecía… algo que jamás había sentido… el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, solté sus manos, giré con Candy sobre la cama para que ella quedara sobre mi, la tomé de su derrieré para ayudarla a moverse, mientras me deleitaba con la vista de su torso, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas, su mirada apasionada clavada en mí, sus manos explorándose, jugando con su cabello y todo su cuerpo levemente humedecido... Así quería verla siempre… Completamente entregada a mí… __**¡MÍA… SÓLO MÍA!…"**_

Diario de Candy:

"_Con mucho cuidado se colocó entre mis piernas… Sentirlo dentro de mí era más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. El ardor se acrecentaba cada vez más, él jadeaba tanto como yo y sus gemidos me excitaban aun más._

_- A-ahora... s-sabes... cuanto te amo__… - Me susurró al oído con voz ronca (tal y como en mis sueños)._

_- Y yo a ti… te amo… Terryyyy… - F__ue lo que pude responder con dificultad _

_- Nunc__a más nos separaremos mi amor…_

_- Nuncaaa… - Terry siguió avanzando, adentrándose en mi cuerpo lentamente, con suavidad, mis piernas se apretaron a su cuerpo, y él las dirigió a su cintura, las entrelacé a su alrededor y entonces sentí una fuerte punzada, él se detuvo, escuchaba su respiración agitada, apenas abrí mis labios y él me besó con pasión, comenzando el vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mí… _

_¡DIOS!... Fue algo indescriptible… después me colocó encima de él, marcándome el ritmo,_ _estaba enloquecida ante las nuevas sensaciones de mi cuerpo… quería sentir más, quería excitarlo más si era posible y sentirme dueña de él por completo... Solo me dejaba llevar por sus manos, mientras yo sentía deseos de sentir más, mi cabello lo levantaba, quería sentir un poco de frescura en mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, estaban oscurecidos… locos de placer, giramos de nuevo, sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a estremecerse, me besó de nuevo con fuerza, logró llevarme a la cúspide, al completo éxtasis perdiéndome en sus labios, sus caricias, olvidándome de todo y de todos, excepto de nosotros."_

Diario de Terry:

"_Sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda, aumentando más mi excitación, sus piernas, enlazadas de nuevo en mi cintura ceñían el abrazo cada vez mas, mis manos se aferraron a su cadera, impulsándola contra mi para acrecentar el placer, en el clímax. Entrando y saliendo de ella, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez mas rápido, sus gemidos se confundían con los míos, ambos convirtiéndonos en un solo ser. Sentí como un calor intenso invadía mi cuerpo desde mis entrañas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar; sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a mí espalda y acercó su cuerpo hacia mí, ya no pude más… y me liberé por completo. Sus ojos cerrados, sus gemidos intensos y los vigorosos movimientos de su cadera me indicaron que habíamos llegado juntos a la cima. Después de un momento nos miramos, ella, con ternura retiró unos mechones húmedos de mi cara, para besar mi frente, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y así permanecimos un rato mas, abrasados."_

Diario de Candy:

_"Mi respiración se fue tranquilizando y mi corazón comenzó a reducir su ritmo. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras nuestras emociones y respiraciones se calmaban. En la tranquilidad de este torbellino, sentir la piel desnuda de Terry junto a la mía, sentirlo abrazado a mi cuerpo, estábamos conscientes de que nuestras vidas habían cambiado para siempre desde ese momento. Que lucharíamos por no separarnos jamás."_

Diario de Terry:

"_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Agotados nos habíamos quedado dormidos, miré el reloj, tenía que llevarla al hospital antes de que fuera más tarde, ella continuaba profundamente dormida a mi lado, no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo y desear volver a hacerle el amor… su cabello dorado brillaba con la poca luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, esparcido por la almohada, nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos… Así tenía que ser a su lado, sentir que todo era perfecto… Abrió sus ojos, la besé… ella se angustió por un momento._

_- N__o te preocupes, no es tan tarde… _

_- Tengo que regresar… - La besé de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla… aprecié nuestra mutua excitación, aunque ella se resistía - 'Terry… por favor…_

_- Es solo que quisiera que jamás nos separemos__… y hacerte el amor por siempre. - La vi sonrojarse._

_- A… a mi también me gustaría… pe__ro en este momento tengo que…_

_- Lo sé… te llevaré… - M__e levanté de la cama para recoger nuestras ropas, al volverme para entregarle las suyas, ella me observaba de forma que sentí escalofríos, sus ojos tenían una expresión inconfundible… - ¿Qué pasa Pecosa?... - Quería embromarla pero ella se abalanzó sobre mí y casi caemos al suelo, reía como nunca antes la había escuchado._

_- Solo que no quisi__era que terminara el día de hoy… - Comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme…_

_- Candice White Ardley… ¿Qué comportamiento es este?... No es__ digno de una dama como usted… - Le dije imitando a la Hna. Grey. _

_- No me importa en este momento… sólo sé…__ que soy muy feliz y te amo… - La besé, comenzando una nueva entrega muy apasionada…"_

Diario de Candy:

"_Es extraño que esto pueda parecer una adicción a él… a sus besos… a sus caricias… No quería separarme… pero así tenía que ser, a regañadientes nos ayudamos a vestirnos entre juegos y caricias… Me trajo al hospital… me dolía separarme de él… __Selene estaba en el pasillo de los dormitorios._

_- ¡Vaya! __¿Dónde andabas? Nos dejaste solas y tardaste mucho en regresar… - Me miró de una forma que me hizo sentir incómoda. - Así que… te decidiste por el guapo Thomas… ¿Qué es lo que le dirás a Albert? - No me agradaba su tono de voz._

_- No es lo__ que piensas… solo somos amigos… - Ella me miraba con suspicacia… _

_- Está bien, después de todo aun no has decid__ido aceptar a Albert ¿Verdad? – Me pareció demasiado entrometida._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Te veo muy indecisa… y más ahora que ese reportero ha aparecido en tu vida, tus actitudes han cambiado… tienes que pensar bien lo que harás o lo lamentarás…__ - ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso? Parecía una amenaza. Su rostro cambió de expresión, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. - Lo digo por experiencia… no es justo que lastimes a la gente por tu imprudencia… - Selene era muy extraña… Pero aun así no dejaré que sus comentarios arruinen mi felicidad…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"El barco pronto atracaría en Nueva York, no podía esperar a ver a mi pequeña… falta poco para que regrese a Chicago… Y dejaremos de estarnos preocupando por Terry… Tendré más tiempo para cortejarla y hacer que lo olvide… __La primera mujer de la familia Ardley con una profesión… La Dra. Candice White Ardley… Aunque la Tía Abuela siga diciendo que es una vergüenza que eso ocurra en la familia… __La extrañé demasiado… sé que puede cuidarse bien sola, pero aun desconfío de Terrence… Por el momento solo un reportero la ha estado buscando, ¿Por qué?... Siempre que me alejo de mi pequeña, alguien tiene que aparecer y querer ocupar su corazón… No importa, confío plenamente en ella… __Después de la lección que le dieron a Neil, menos ganas tendrá de molestarla o buscarla. No me convencen las personas con las que está haciendo negocios, podrían perjudicarnos. Le he pedido a George que los investigue…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Ha sido… tan maravilloso… estar a su lado… estar entre sus brazos todo este tiempo, amándonos… Ha sido el mejor fin de semana que he tenido, el primero que pasamos por completo juntos, en una cabaña, lejos de todos… despertar a su lado, verlo dormir profundamente, tocar su piel… mientras yacemos abrazados, completamente des__nudos… después de nuestras entregas apasionadas… hacer el amor hasta el cansancio (¡Candy! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de decir las cosas?... dirían Annie o Paty si lo supieran… lo curioso es que no puedo ya decir las cosas de otra forma… así siento las cosas y no me apena en nada, ni me arrepiento… es la culminación de lo que sentimos desde hace tiempo)… Es magnífico sentirse tan viva…_

_Hemos hablado de cómo resolver su situación, ha comenzado a ver a un abogado para tramitar el Divorcio, dice que siempre estará al pendiente de Susana, sus tratamientos y su salud… el problema sería principalmente la madre de ella, quien seguramente armaría un escándalo… yo me sentía insegura._

_- No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… tenemos que buscar__ la forma de decírselo a Albert._

_- No quisiera herirlo__… siempre ha sido bueno conmigo… _

_- Mira lo que nos ha pasado por no querer herir a los demás… en este momento solo importamos nosotros… permítete ser un poco egoísta… tenemos que luchar contra todos… juntos… sólo así seremos más fuertes que ellos y los v__enceremos…_

_Quiere que lo vaya a ver actuar… dice que ya resolvió el problema por si me encuentro con los investigadores de Susana… Disfrazarme… No parece mala idea… _

_- Una muy sensual morena de ojos verdes, podrías pasar por una extranjera… tal vez una brasileña… he escuchado que son espectaculares… creo que tendrías que pasar un poco más de tiempo al sol… aunque temo que te llenes de más pecas por todo el cu__erpo y nos arruine el disfraz… - Se burló mientras me miraba de una forma que me hacía estremecer… __Él no quería que me fuera, pero era necesario, tengo clases y estoy segura que todas se preguntarán donde he estado todo este tiempo… bueno, tengo la excusa perfecta, como Albert no está en la ciudad, pasé el fin de semana en el Departamento de Los Ardley estudiando, ('Repasando Anatomía Avanzada: Teoría y Práctica' se atrevió a burlarse Terry)… no me importa si me creen o no…Sólo me importa que soy muy feliz…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que era mía… que nada nos separaría ya… Desperté, era muy temprano, ella se vest__ía tratando de no hacer ruido… _

_- Mi amor… ¿Qué haces? - Ella se sobresaltó, pero se acercó a besarme - Tengo que ir al Hospital, tengo clases temprano… y todo el mundo se preguntará donde he estado. - Me acomodé en la cama para verla mejor mientras terminaba de arreglarse, y después atraerla a mis brazos, no pude evitarlo y comencé a besarla._

_- Por__ favor Terry… se me hará tarde… - Después de un momento lo pensé detenidamente y le di la solución._

_- Simplemente di que decidiste quedarte en el Departamento de tu familia repasando Anatomía Avanzada: Teoría… y si llegaste tarde es por que__ estabas haciendo una práctica. - Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, (Me encanta… a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, conserva cierta timidez al respecto), se alejó de mí, tomando una almohada y me la arrojó, no cumplió su objetivo ya que la atrapé en el aire, no pude evitar reírme al verla así._

_- ¡Terry Grandchester__ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? - Comencé a reírme._

_- Está bien… solo di la primera parte, aunque no estás mintiendo por completo… ya que pusiste en práctica la teoría respecto a la fisiología del cuerpo humano… y los efectos que tiene… ante ciertos estímulos__… - Me miró severamente por mi comentario final, no me importó, dio un resoplido._

_- OK. Es una buena idea, p__ero hay un problema: el portero. - Continué riéndome de su preocupación._

_- Entonces sobórnalo._

_- TERRENCE__ GRANDCHESTER ERES INCORREGIBLE - No pude evitar un silbido para burlarme de nuevo._

_- ¿En qué momento te convertiste en la mojigata de La Hna. Grey?... Vamos, solo dile que pasaste el fin de semana con unas amigas y que no __quieres que Albert se preocupe._

_- OK, veremos si tus mentiras funcionan. _

_- Claro que funcionarán… Estás ante el mejor actor de Broadway siempre logro convencer a mi públ__ico. - Quise levantarme para volverla a tener entre mis brazos pero escapó ágilmente cerrando la puerta. __Estaba feliz… dormiría otro rato más… desde que ella ha estado conmigo, desde que ha sido mía, las pesadillas habían terminado… por primera vez en mi vida me siento completo y muy feliz…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Planeaba sorprenderla, en cuanto llegué al puerto dispuse que llevaran mis cosas al Departamento, mientras iba al Hospital a ver a Candy… era muy temprano, así que decidí esperar en el auto… Un taxi llegó y me sorprendió verla descender de él… miré mi reloj… no me gustó eso… ¡Por favor tienes que tranquilizarte!... Seguramente tiene una razón para ello… Esperé un poco más… pero no me gustaba esta sensación de intranquilidad… Llegué a la recepción, y pregunté por ella, dijeron que la irían a buscar, pedí que no le dijeran quien era… corría como una chiquilla, en cuanto me vio, se quedó sorprendida… Se veía muy hermosa… y __radiante de felicidad… ¿Tanto la extrañaba? ¿Tanto me había extrañado?, No pude evitarlo la abracé y la besé… ella no respondió, no se movió para nada… me separé de ella confundido…_

_- Yo… yo lo siento Candy…__Sé que no es el lugar apropiado pero… es que tanto tiempo sin verte… - Estaba muy sorprendida._

_- N-No te preocupes… - ¿Por qué se escuchaba desilusionada? _

_- Vamos, te invito a desayunar en la Cafe__tería de Joe, hay tantas cos…_

_- L-lo siento, tengo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer est__a mañana… tengo que seguir con… - Ante su nerviosismo no pude evitar preguntarle _

_- ¿Dónde estuviste? - Ella se quedó sin habla._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Te vi l__legar esta mañana, en un Taxi… - La vi palidecer…_

_- Yo… yo estuve en el Departamento… quería un poco de paz… estamos cerca de los finales… y… tengo un__ examen dentro de unos minutos… - ¿Por qué no podía creerle? _

_- ¿__Te ha seguido buscando Terry?_

_- ¡NOOO!... No… no lo he visto…_

_- Está bien, necesito descan__sar… puedo verte en la tarde?_

_- Claro. - Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y se alejó…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"¿Qué haremos?... de momento solo se me ocurrió telefonearle a Terry a la cabaña, decirle que Albert había regresado y que no pude decirle de lo nuestro… me dijo que no me preocupara… toda la mañana estuve intranquila, Selene me miraba con cierta malicia, intentaba averiguar donde estuve… al parecer funcionó decir que en casa de los Ardley… Cuando tuve un momento lib__re me dirigí al edificio y hablé con el portero… fue un alivio que aceptara ayudarme… Ya me iba cuando Albert salió del elevador, _

_- Que bueno que estás aquí…__ Thomas quiere entrevistarnos…_

_- ¡QUÉEEE!... EL NO PUEDE…_

_- ¿Porqué no?_

_- Seguramente es… es un error… él me dijo que no estaría… estaría mu__y ocupado… iba a salir de viaje… - ¿Qué se proponía Terry?"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Quería asegurarme de las cosas, fingiría nuevamente ser Thomas, sería divertido… llegué al departamento de los Ardley puntualmente, me presenté ante Albert, para mi sorpresa Candy estaba ahí… des__pués de todo soy actor, sé fingir perfectamente… pero Candy estaba muy nerviosa, quería tranquilizarla pero no pude tener ningún momento a solas con ella. _

_- Ahora sé porqué mi amigo __Joe lo confundió conmigo. - Dijo al verme_

_- Es lo mismo que dijo su pupi__la… que así fue como lo conoció - No estaba muy seguro de cómo hablar con Albert respecto a Candy, por primera vez me sentía muy nervioso frente a mi amigo, seguramente me mataría si supiera lo que pasó entre nosotros… así que solo hice preguntas respecto a él y sus negocios, y al final de todas, la que más me molestaba. - ¿Es cierto que la Srita. es su prometida? - Ella me miró sorprendida, más nerviosa de lo que estaba… _

_- Espero que pronto __pueda ser oficial… - La tomó de la mano para besársela de una manera que me molestó, ella se sonrojó y yo tuve que controlarme. - solo estamos esperando que termine su carrera._

_- Vaya, es muy r__ápido para la boda ¿No lo cree? - No pude evitar ser mordaz._

_- No cuando toda mi vida he esperado escucharla d__ecir que aceptará ser mi esposa. - Touché… (Me contó como la conoció y lo demás), así que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella… ahora comprendía muchas cosas… no podía más… las miradas que le dirigía, la forma en que tomaba su mano y la acariciaba, sentía que no podría contenerme si no salía de ahí de inmediato._

_- Sr. Ardley, le agradezco su tiempo… tengo que retirarme, yo tengo__ otras entrevistas que realizar. _

_- Claro. - Candy le dijo que ya tenía que regresar al hospital, me ofrecí a llevarla y él no puso ninguna objeción. Los celos me consumían al observar su despedida cuando la besó brevemente en los labios, ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó apenada cuando me miró al dirigirnos al elevador."_

Diario de Candy:

- "_¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO? - Pregunté cuando estábamos en su auto y lo ponía en marcha para llevarme al hospital._

_- Digamos que quería probar terreno para saber__ a lo que me enfrentaría con él. - Dijo de una forma que no me agradaba._

_- Deja de estar jugando, tenemos que hablar con __él cuanto antes…_

_- ¡¿TE IMPORTA DEMACIADO VERDAD? ¡¿TE IMPORTA MÁS LO QUE ÉL PUEDA PENSAR V__ERDAD, QUE LO QUE YO SIENTO? - Lo miré… esa expresión, sabía que no podría hablar con él en esas condiciones y todo empeoraría… sus absurdos celos, __**¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDE DARSE CUENTA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS? ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER TAN EXTREMISTA… TAN CIEGO?.**_

_- ¡DETÉN EL AUTO POR FAVOR! ¡ES INÚTIL HABLAR CONTIGO RA__ZONABLEMENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO! - Lo miré, estaba molesto, ¡Realmente molesto! _

_- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡TENGO QUE LLEVARTE! ¡Y NO SÉ A QUÉ TE REFIERES AL DECIR QUE SOY IRRACIONAL EN ESTE MOMENTO!__... – Resopló, mala señal. - ¡¿CREES QUE ES AGRADABLE VER A __**MI MUJER**__DESPEDIRSE DE __**SU PRETENDIENTE?**__'… - ¿__SU MUJER?__… Se oía tan posesivo, me irritó más pero guardé silencio para no empeorar las cosas, comenzó a acelerar… lo sabía, una vez que sus celos lo dominaban, no había forma posible de hablar… no se detuvo hasta que estuvimos en la entrada principal… Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, lo miré estaba furioso… _

_**- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DUDAR DE MI?... **__¡ERES UN CABEZA HUECA!... ¡¿CREES QUE HUBIERA ESTADO CONTIGO… SI SINTIERA LO MISMO POR ÉL?_

_- ¡¿QUÉ ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SIENTES __POR ÉL?... ¡¿LO AMAS? - Preguntó sin mirarme. _

_- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?... ¡¿QUÉ __RAYOS ES LO QUE QUIERES OÍR? - Mi paciencia se estaba agotando al verlo tan cerrado._

_- ¡LA VERDAD! - Dijo después de un largo silencio. _

_- ¡¿QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD?... ¡ESTÁ BIEN!… DESPUES DE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS, ALBERT CUIDÓ DE MI, TRATABA DE ANIMARME… NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE PASÉ… LO DURO QUE FUE… TRATAR DE SALIR ADELANTE Y CUMPLIR MI PROMESA… __**ÉL**__, JUNTO CON LOS CHICOS, HACÍAN DE TODO PARA ANIMARME… IR DE VIAJE, A FIESTAS, CONOCER GENTE, ME PRESENTABAN A MUCHOS CHICOS APUESTOS… - Él aferraba las manos al volante, su cara se tensionaba cada vez más, pero no me miraba de frente… y yo… ya no podía detener mis palabras. - ALBERT SIEMPRE ESTABA AHÍ PARA AUXILIARME… YO NO QUERÍA TENER NADA QUE VER CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS… SOLO SER SU AMIGA… PERSONAS QUE SOLO SE ACERCABAN A MI POR MI APELLIDO… - Dije con amargura, los ojos me ardían, estaba a punto de llorar. pero no lo haría, no frente a él… en ése estado. - DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO ME CONFESÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS… ME NEGABA A VERLO DE OTRA FORMA QUE NO FUERA MI GRAN AMIGO… PERO ÉL ERA PERSISTENTE, ASÍ QUE… YA QUE TÚ HABÍAS ELEGIDO A SUSANA, YO… YO DEBÍA REHACER MI VIDA… QUIEN MEJOR QUE ALGUIEN QUE ME HABÍA CONOCIDO TODA MI VIDA… ASÍ QUE… LO ACEPTÉ: LE DÍ UNA OPORTUNIDAD… - Observé sus manos, los nudillos estaban casi blancos. - __**¡¿CREES QUE NO HE INTENTADO AMARLO?... DE VERDAD LO INTENTÉ PARA OLVIDARTE... TRATANDO DE CONVENCERME DE QUE YA NO PODRÍAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS… NUNCA… JAMÁS…**__ - Sus manos aferraban el volante con más fuerza, seguía sin mirarme. -… pero no puedo… no pude hacerlo… porque sólo tú eres dueño de mi corazón por completo… sólo he podido ser tuya desde el momento en el que te conocí… me he entregado solo a ti… y ahora somos uno… a él solo puedo amarlo como lo que ha sido: un hermano para mi… mi mejor amigo, la persona que más admiro y respeto… y lo lamento… - Él por fin me miró, estaba desconcertado. - Lamento haberlo ilusionado… lamento no haber sido clara desde el principio y… lamento más que tú, por tus estúpidos celos no puedas ver la verdad a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… - Bajé del auto y entré al edificio sin mirar atrás, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar por él… No seguiré su juego de ataques verbales… de celos… siempre terminamos lastimándonos demasiado, diciendo cosas que no sentimos… ¡ES UN CABEZOTA!"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Terrence… no puede engañarme… esta vez fue muy bajo lo que hizo… engañar a mi pequeña de esta forma para acercarse… ¿Qué es lo que se cree? ¿Ella lo sabe?... Claro que lo sabe… si no ¿por qué habría de ponerse tan nerviosa?... __Aunque… es algo muy inteligente para evadir a Susana… Realmente pensó en la reputación de mi Pequeña… después de todo, Joe se dio cuenta de que alguien seguía a Candy por todos lados, igual que a él… Entiendo porqué la sigue buscando, lo que no entiendo es porqué no resolvió todo esto antes… ¿Por qué decidió complicarse la existencia? No quiero que la vuelva a lastimar… Esto es tan difícil… La amo tanto y no quiero perderla…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Han pasado casi dos semanas… Candy no me ha querido ver… Es cierto… fue una estupidez ir de esa forma a ver a Albert… Quiero hablar con él, enfrentarlo siendo yo… pero no puedo controlar estos malditos celos solo de recordar que él siempre la ha amado, que él si puede estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, que si… si la sedujera, no tendría impedimentos para casarse con ella… Que en estos momentos puede estar cerca de ella siendo él mismo, mientras que yo… tengo que esconderme para evitar problemas para la reputación de ambos… __**¡MALDICIÓN!...**__ yo… todo lo he echado a perder… Necesito verla… Pedirle perdón de nuevo por mi estupidez… Volver a tenerla entre mis brazos… la extraño…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Me han dicho que no la ha ido a ver 'Thomas'… He estado atendiendo algunos negocios aquí, necesito estar cerca de Candy, ver lo que se propone Terry, pero al parecer ya no lo ha visto… __¿Nuevamente habrá pasado algo entre ellos y esta vez definitivamente terminaron? No lo creo… solo habrá sido alguna discusión… como si no los conociera…Ambos tan cabezotas… __Llegué temprano a la oficina, entre la correspondencia encontré algo peculiar: ¿Boletos para Hamlet? Terrence nos invita… Candy se puso nerviosa al saberlo… le dije que no pasaría nada… _

_- Albert__… hay algo que quisiera decirte… - Comenzó a decir cuando salíamos de la cafetería en la tarde, la miré, (Lo sabía, al escucharla decirme que tenía que decirme algo, seguramente tenía que ver con Terry. Primero tenía que saber las cosas por boca del mismo Terrence, así que no le di tiempo a decir nada más). _

_- Estoy muy ocupado, nos vemos esta noche, le pedí a George que pasara por ti, tengo un regalo que quisiera que estrenaras esta noche, así que tienes que pasar a__l Departamento, ahí te recogeré. - Finalmente decidió hacer algo… de acuerdo… está al tanto de mis sentimientos por ella… Ahora quisiera saber lo que se propone…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"__¿Ahora que pensará hacer Terry? No me siento bien… ni tengo ánimos para nada, Selene dice que me veo muy desmejorada… claro, entre exámenes y las preocupaciones con Terry y Albert… George me llevó al Departamento, el obsequio de Albert es muy hermoso, un vestido de noche, directamente de Paris… de los más modernos… cuando salí de mi habitación, él me esperaba en el recibidor, me sentí un poco incómoda por la forma en que me miraba… _

_- Esto es… es demasiado Alber__t… no debiste…_

_- No lo es… es para la__ más hermosa dama de Nueva York - Me ofreció su brazo, y salimos rumbo al teatro. __Intenté nuevamente hablar con él, pero no me lo permitió, los boletos eran para los palcos cercanos al escenario… la vista es perfecta… incluso para que él me esté viendo desde el escenario sin que llame la atención... ¡Terry… tenías que pensar en todo… eres un…! Es imposible enojarme con él… __Es extraordinario… ver toda esa magia que rodea a Terry y que él es parte de todo ello… En el intermedio, un empleado del teatro nos llevó una nota, nos esperaba en su camerino… La obra continuó, pero yo no podía concentrarme, estaba muy nerviosa… Miré alrededor, pero no vi a Susana por ningún lado, eso me preocupó más… Con lo posesiva que es respecto a él… Todo me daba vueltas… Albert me tomó de las manos, yo no supe como interpretarlo… Tenía Tanto miedo… Sentía que me sofocaba… _

_- Candy… ¿Te sientes bien?... _

_- Necesito un poco de aire… - Dejamos el palco para bajar hasta el lobby… _

_- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_- Si, gracias pero__… - George salió del Teatro. - Albert, de verdad necesito decirte algo…_

_- ¿Respecto a Terry? - No pude decir nada más, sentí como me sonrojaba. _

_- Albert… lo siento… si… Terry…y yo… - Vi que nos dirigíamos a la salida, hacia el auto de los Ardley. - Albert necesito que…_

_- No te preocupes, hablaré con él… tú no te ves bien, tienes que descansar y no quiero que te e__nfermes… Buenas Noches Pequeña… - Se acercó para darme un beso en la frente, abrió la puerta y pidió a George que me llevara al hospital. No sabía que más decir y no pude negarme porque realmente me sentía fatal, especialmente después de ver la nota que envió para nosotros…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Di lo mejor de mí sólo para ella, como esa noche en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, la visión era perfecta, estaba más hermosa que nunca… Albert mantenía su atención en la obra ¿Sospecharía algo? Puse todo mi corazón en esta actuación… cuando terminamos, mire hacia su palco, pero ellos no estaban… __**¡Deja vu!…**__ no pude evitar pensar lo peor… __**¡No de nuevo!…**__ esperé pacientemente a que se cerrara el telón, estaba a punto de irme cuando de nuevo se abrió ante la ovación del público ¡DEMONIOS!... Hice una reverencia junto a mis demás compañeros y al cerrarse nuevamente el Telón, corrí hacia mi camerino… Albert estaba ahí… _

_- Felicidades Terry… - Lo ignoré, quería ver a mi musa._

_- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDY?_

_- Ella no se sentía bien… George la llevó a__ los dormitorios del Hospital…_

_- NO ME MIENTAS ALBERT… O… __- Él me miraba tranquilamente, lo que me hacía enfadar más._

_- No te preocupes… ella ha de estar agotada por los e__xámenes… - Sonreí ¿Exámenes?, si supiera. - ¿A qué se debe que nos citaras aquí? – Hablaba con absoluta seriedad. ¿Ella habría hablado con él?_

_- Vaya, siempre directo al grano… está bien, te lo diré: Aún amo a Ca__ndy y quiero casarme con ella._

_- Así que se han estado viendo - Dijo usando un tono que jamás le había escuchado… - Ya lo suponía… pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle: tú estás casado y ella… - Lo interrumpí._

_- Eso es lo que he comenzado a arreglar, quería que lo supieras… y ella no está oficialmente comprometida contigo… así que es libre de elegir…__ - Albert se quedó callado… _

_- Tardaste demasiado… - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? - en arreglar las cosas… Eres mi amigo ante todo, y has ganado… es más: nunca perdiste su amor… ella te sigue amando… y soy capaz de todo con tal de que ella sea feliz… incluso, alejarme para siempre… ella lo merece… - No lo podía creer, ¿Simplemente se haría a un lado ¿Así… sin luchar?_

_- ¿No te opones?_

_- No… me duele que las cosas sean así… sabía a lo que me exponía cuando comencé a cortejar__la… pero no la obligaré a nada… - Extendió su mano. - Te felicito. - La estreché aún confundido. - Sólo te pido una cosa: No la vuelvas a lastimar… - Me miró de una forma que jamás olvidaré y se retiró…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Salí del teatro, decidí caminar hasta el departamento… como se lo dije a Terrence: desde el principio sabía a lo que me enfrentaba al cortejar a Candy… al dejarla ir a Nueva York por segunda vez… ella jamás me vería como hombre… como el hombre para ella… siempre sentiría un amor fraternal y nada más… si me aceptaba tal vez sería por no hacerme daño o por agradecimiento… Jamás lograría que me mirara como lo hace con él, ni sus ojos tendrían ese brillo especial como cuando estaba a su lado… __como hoy, al verlo en el escenario… mi pequeña se ha alejado de mí desde que me fui de viaje… Ha cambiado… Su mundo es y será siempre: Terrence Grandchester…_

_Al llegar al Departamento le pregunté a George por ella, dijo que se había desmayado en cuanto llegaron al Hospital, cuando volvió en sí le dijo que era por la presión de los exámenes, preguntó a una de sus compañeras, dijo que no se ha alimentado bien y ha esto un poco decaída… _

_- Si… de eso me he dado cuenta…_

_- En todo caso dice que se hará algunos análi__sis para que estemos tranquilos… - Candy… Aun en los peores momentos y se preocupa más por nosotros… siempre quiere ver a los demás tranquilos y felices…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"__¿Qué hacer?... falta muy poco para terminar mis clases aquí y regresaré a Chicago para recibir mi título… estoy angustiada por saber los resultados de los análisis… no creo que pueda ser anemia… solo fue la impresión de los acontecimientos… _

_¿Pero que le pasa a esa mujer tan histérica?... vino a buscarme y a reclamarme que yo estaba destruyendo el hogar de su hija… aquí en pleno hospital… yo no sabía de qué hablaba… jamás la había visto… hubo problemas para sacarla de aquí… _

_- Srita Ardley, ¿La conoce o sabe a qué se refiere? __- Me preguntó el Dr. Morris, me miraba severamente_

_- Jamás la había visto, usted sabe perfectame__nte que… que estoy comprometida… - Después de clases salí a ver a Albert a su oficina, a despejarme un poco… Comentarle lo sucedido… pero nuevamente ella estaba esperándome lejos del hospital… _

_- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER CAPAZ DE DESTRO__SAR LA FELICIDAD DE MI HIJA? - Me gritó desde un callejón_

_- Discú__lpeme, pero ¿Cómo puede decir eso? De verdad no la conozco… ni sé quien es su hija… _

_- ¡¿TAN PRONTO SE HA OLVIDADO DE NOSOTRAS? ¡CLARO, SI ES LA MUJERZUELA EN TURNO DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!… ¡USTED HABIA PROMETIDO__ A MI HIJA ALEJARSE DE ÉL!... - ¿Qué era lo que decía? La miré detenidamente, la recordé, fue la mujer que preguntaba por Susana el día que ella intentó suicidarse… ¡La Sra. Marlowe!… _

_- ¿Qué quiere deci__r con eso? Yo… yo no he visto a… Terrence…_

_- ¡POR FAVOR! NO SE HAGA LA INOCENTE… SÉ QUE SE HAN ESTADO VIENDO… Y SÉ DÓNDE LO HACEN… PERO TENGALO POR SEGURO QUE USTED NO ES LA PRIMERA… ME PARECE QUE SOLO LE FALTABA USTED, YA QUE HA ANDADO CON CADA CHICA DE __"DISTINGUIDAS FAMILIAS" DE NUEVA YORK PARA GANAR MÁS POPULARIDAD, ASÍ QUE UNA RICA HEREDERA DE CHICAGO NO SE VERÍA MAL EN LOS TITULARES… _

_- ¿A qué se refiere? - Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos a punto de salir al escuchar sus palabras hirientes, pero no le permitiría que me viera llorar… _

_- ¡¿DE VERDAD CREE EN LA PALABRA DE ÉL? ¿A CASO NO SABE QUE HA ANDADO CON MUCHAS MUJERZUELAS ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE QUE SE CASÓ CON MI HIJA?... ALÉJESE DE ÉL… NO LE CONVIENE SEGUIR ASÍ… ¿O ACASO QUIERE ARMAR UN GRAN ESCÁNDALO?…__ SU ROMANCE CON UN HOMBRE CASADO… ALGO ASÍ AFECTARÍA EL PRESTIGIO DE SU FAMILIA… ¿NO LO CREE?... HASTA DONDE SÉ… PERTENECE A UNA MUY DISTINGUIDA Y PODEROSA... Y NO LES AGRADARÍA QUE SU NOMBRE SE VIERA ENVUELTO EN UN ESCÁNDALO… - Yo no pude decir nada, pensaba en la Tía Abuela, Los Ligan. - ¡SOLO MI HIJA LO AMA TANTO COMO PARA PERDONARLE SUS DESLICES! Y USTED SOLO ES UNA MÁS… DESPUES SE OLVIDARÁ DE USTED TAMBIEN, COMO LO HA HECHO CON OTRAS TANTAS… UNA VEZ QUE HAYA OBTENIDO LO QUE QUERÍA… SI ES QUE NO YA LO HIZO… SOLO ES… CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA QUE LA ABANDONE… - Su mirada envenenada era peor que las de Eliza… - La miré con algo de furia, pero nuevamente me gritó: - ¡ESO ES EL VERDADERO AMOR… ALGO DE LO QUE USTED NO SERÍA CAPAZ! - La miré directo al rostro, no supe como fue que pude hablarle tan tranquila, a pesar de lo herida, confundida y furiosa que estaba._

_- Por favor… No me hable usted del amor y el sacrificio… Ustedes no saben lo que es el verdadero amor… mucho menos el sacrificio… Siento… siento mucho por lo que ambas están pasando… pero siento mucha lástima por usted y por su hija al soportar algo así y no comprender que no la ama… aferrarse de esa forma a algo que jamás será… siento más el que usted prefiera hacer este tipo de escenas y se denigre ante los ojos de los demás… Deje que sea ella la que pelee sus batallas… Solo ha hecho a una mujer inútil y no lo digo por su invalidez, si no por su car__ácter… Y es cierto, no debo verlo… porque… porque ni siquiera es bueno para mi… ni para sí mismo si es capaz de hacer esto a las personas que dice amar… lastimar a tanta gente… sólo por diversión… entonces no ha madurado… un hombre así, no vale la pena… siga su mismo consejo… Déjenlo en paz… no caigan junto con él al fango… y no permita que su hija pierda su vida y juventud al lado de alguien sin corazón…- Comencé a salir del callejó de espaldas. - que tenga un buen día Sra. Marlowe, déle mis saludos a Susana. - Ella se quedó sin habla, me di la vuelta y solo salí de ahí, después corrí hasta las oficinas de Albert… quien estaba muy ocupado, así que mientras lo esperaba, decidí investigar en los periódicos… fui a una hemeroteca cercana… __¡No lo podía creer!... si yo hubiera visto los diarios antes de que él y yo… lo que había pasado desde que nos separamos… pero todo este tiempo los había evitado… no solo lastimó a Susana… me engañó por completo cuando dijo que él sería mío… "__**SÓLO MÍO"**__… todas esas chicas… imaginar que él y ellas… en su departamento… donde nosotros… no podía resistirlo… recordé sus palabras cuando le dije que esperaba que las mentiras funcionaran, 'Claro que funcionarán, estás ante el mejor actor de Broadway'…no pude evitar repetirlas una y otra vez… El Mejor Actor de Broadway… era por eso que lo decía… ¡¿__**CÓMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA**__?... Sólo fui un juego más para él… una conquista más… El Mejor Actor de Broadway… ¡ES UN MALDITO EMBUSTERO__**!... ¡LO ODIO!..."**_

Diario de Albert:

_"No podía… ver a Candy en ese estado… la maldad de esa mujer era enorme… después de escuchar las palabras que le dijera esa mujer… yo no quería dudar de Terry, de sus sentimientos por ella… La forma en que hab__ló conmigo… _

_- Seguramente solo es un error… dices que es la madre de Susana, ella sería capaz de todo con tal de separarlos… esas notas p__ueden ser mal interpretaciones… - Traté de convencerla._

_- No lo entiendes… él juró que… sólo __yo… sería… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? - Contuvo sus palabras. No quería suponer algo más… _

_- No me digas más… lo entiendo… pero tienes que ha__blar con él y aclarar las cosas… - Ella se negó._

_- Ha roto la promesa anterior… haría feliz a Susana, sería feliz… y se ha dedicado a hacer las cosas mal… no es bueno para mi estar cerca de é__l… yo sólo quiero irme de aquí…_

_- ¿Sin decirle nada?__... No huyas de nuevo… - Ella me miró, sabía a lo que me refería: huyó de mí y sin querer llegó a Nueva York y ahora quería huir de él ¿A dónde escaparía esta vez?… - Por favor, piensa bien las cosas y las consecuencias que podrían atraer…_

_- Es lo mejor… falta una semana para el fin del curso ya quiero regresar a Chicago… extra__ño Lakewood y el Hogar de Pony… - No soportaba verla triste, la forma en que hablaba, tan precipitada._

_- ¿Por __qué no voy a hablar con Terry y… _

_- ¡NO__OO!… no lo hagas… esta vez no… no me despediré de él… no quiero que sepa nada de mi de ahora en adelante… - Recordé mi promesa hacia él… _

_- Candy… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedes darte por vencida así como así?... Ustedes… se aman profundamente…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"He estado muy ocupado con la obra, he intentado ver a Candy, pero siempre me dicen que está muy ocupada con los exámenes… pero que tonto soy, pronto terminará y será toda una Doctora, no debo distraerla… debe sacar las máximas notas para que después ella sea mi único médico… ya que sólo ella tiene la medicina correcta para mi mal… y sólo ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer… como detener este mal que amenaza con m__atarme si no estoy a su lado, si no la tengo entre mis brazos… si no está conmigo para siempre…_

_Quisiera saber cuando terminan sus clases… quiero estar a su lado en todo momento… el 'Estirado' que trabaja con Albert me dijo que 'La Srita. Candy está muy bien, dice que solo ha sido un leve resfriado'… ¿Mi Pecosa enferma?… No lo puedo creer… Ha comido tantos helados que serían más fácil de engordarla que enfermarla…_

_El abogado que está viendo lo del divorcio dice que será un gran escándalo, podría dañar mi reputación… y tardar tiempo dado que solo soy yo quien lo solicita… ¡No me importa!, solo quiero ser libre para estar para siempre con ella… Tampoco he tenido noticias de Albert, supongo que tiene muchas cosas que hacer…_

_En 'casa' las cosas no marchan bien… todo está muy tranquilo… me extraña la actitud de la Sra. Marlowe… la razón es que no pega sus acostumbrados gritos por lo abandonada que dejo a su hija durante los ensayos y las funciones… Susana actúa muy extraña también… menos caprichosa y un poco más comprensiva… ¿Se habrá resignado a que no todo el tiempo tengo que estar pegada a su lado? ¿Estará planeando algo?… Aun no le he dicho lo del divorcio. Tiene que ser pronto… No quiero volver a perder a Candy por una estupidez…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Fue mi último día en Nueva York, tan pronto nos entregaron nuestros documentos me despedí de las chicas y le pedí a Albert que me acompañara a la estación… insistía en que hablara con Terry y aclarara las cosas… no puedo ya retroceder en mi determinación… menos ahora que todo ha cambiado… Ayer me dieron los resultados de los análisis… No sé si debo decírselo a Albert… sería capaz de matar a Terry a golpes… No creo poder verlo al rostro, después de todo, he traicionado su confianza en mí… _

_- Annie y Archie estarán felices de__ verte… Todos esperan verte en Lakewood… y la Tía Abuela… - Me dijo de pronto, yo lo interrumpí. _

_- Albert, es mejor que vaya directamente al Hogar de Pony… por el momento__… no quiero verlos… necesito estar sola… pensar en lo que haré… de ahora en adelante… - Él se detuvo y me observó, no pude soportar más su escrutinio._

_- Candy… ¿Qué pasa?... - Yo… le dije que... estaba embarazada…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Me dejó helado en cuanto me lo dijo y se arrojó a mis brazos para llorar… Por un momento me sentí furioso, podía sentir la tensión en mi mandíbula como iba en aumento… No podía hablar, sentía mi garganta seca… no sabía si abrazarla para consolarla o sacudirla, mostrarle cuanto me dolieron sus palabras… ella y él… __**¡JUNTOS!… ¡¿DÓNDE? ¡¿CUÁNDO? ¡¿DESDE HACE CUANTO?...**__ '_

_- Albert… perdóname… por favor… - No me di cuenta de que ella me miraba, sus ojos llorosos, no podía resistirlos, agachó nuevamente la cabeza avergonzada, yo la tomé de los brazos mientras continuaba hablando. - Abusé de tu confianza… tienes suficientes razones para odiarme… no quiero que por mi culpa la familia y tú se avergüencen de mí… Me… me iré lejos… La Tía Abuela ahora si tendrá que reclamarte por haberme adoptado, por que yo he ensuciado el nombre de los Ardley… - Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para hablar tranquilamente, como siempre, pero me dolían tanto sus palabras, no quería que supiera como me sentía, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía._

_- Espera un momento… tenemos que regr__esar… tienes que hablar con él… - Me miró sin comprender, se separó de mí y desvió su mirada._

_- NO… Debí entender que lo nuestro jamás podría ser, nunca debimos volver a vernos… he pensado vivir en el Hogar de Pony por un tiempo… tal vez… o irme lejos… no quiero causar__ problemas a nadie respecto a… - Bajó la vista y tocó su vientre, yo sentí una terrible punzada en mi corazón y un enorme vacío. - Es mejor que me repudies como miembro de la familia antes de que sea tarde… _

_- Candy no estás razonando las cosas…__ espera un momento, piensa en… - No podía decirlo, tragué saliva con trabajos. - En tu bebé… ¿Permitirás que sea como tú y él?... - No quería sonar cruel. - Que lo rechacen… ¿Permitirás que no tenga un padre?..._

_- Pero me tendrá a mi… es todo lo que necesita…_

_- Por favor Candy… tienes que __pensar esto con mucho cuidado…_

_- Te prometo que lo haré… pero…__ de momento no quiero verlo… si Terry me busca, no le digas donde estoy._

_- Pero sabrá que estás en__ el Hogar de Pony... _

_- Iré a ver a mis dos madres y los chicos, pero quisiera quedarme en la cabaña de Lakewood, por favor…__ te pido que no le digas a nadie en donde estoy… Por favor, Albert… - Alzó el rostro, No podía negarle nada cuando me miraba de esa forma, '_

_- De acuerdo…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"El Hogar de Pony sigue como siempre, no ha cambiado nada… los chicos se alegraron mucho al verme… En cuanto vi a mis dos madres, corrí a abrazarlas… quería decirles todo lo ocurrido, pero al verlas llorar de felicidad no quería que e__stuvieran decepcionadas de mi… _

_- Por fín__ Candy ya eres toda una Doctora. - Dijo la Srita Pony, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos para ocultar su llanto. _

_- Cuentanos que hiciste allá. - Pidió la hermana María y los chicos le hicieron segunda emocionados… _

_Después de hacerlo, fui al Padre Árbol… cuidé de que nadie anduviera por ahí, lo rodeé con mis brazos, comencé a llorar, como lo extrañé… me hubiera gustado que cobrara vida y me contestara todas mis dudas, me diera consejos, me tomara entre sus ramas y me consolara… Trepé a él una vez más y desde lo alto grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, hasta enronquecer… quería sacarlo de mí… pensar… necesito pensar en mi hijo… ¿Qué será de nosotros?... me senté con cuidado en una rama muy gruesa, para tocar mi vientre y hablar con MÍ BEBÉ: _

_- No importa lo que pase… Te amo tanto como amo a tu padre… por ti seré capa__z de todo y luchar contra todos…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"¡¿QUÉ ME PASA? Repetí la pregunta de George, que hizo al entrar precipitadamente a mi ha__bitación (Seguramente después de oír cosas al romperse), después de que llevamos a Candy a la Estación… y encontrarme en medio de un caos… __**¡¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡ESTOY FURIOSO!… ¡MALDITO SEAS TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!... ¡LO QUE HIZO NO ES DE CABALLEROS!…¡ APROVECHARSE DE LA INOCENCIA DE MI PEQUEÑA!… ¡QUIERO IR A BUSCARLO Y AGARRARLO A GOLPES!… ¡QUISIERA MATARLO!... ¡¿Y DICE SER MI AMIGO?... ¡SE APROVECHÓ POR COMPLETO DE MI AUSENCIA!... **__El buen George me contuvo al tratar de salir del Departamento… dijo que debía tranquilizarme y pensar, no era correcto dejarme llevar por un arrebato así, quizás después lo lamentaría, ése no era yo… Por primera vez sen__tí que me hundía en un abismo._

_- Tienes razón George… frente a ti tienes a un hombre aun desconocido para mi… un hombre con el corazón herido… que nunca estuvo preparado para esto… me educaron y prepararon para otras cosas… cosas de enorme responsabili__dad… pero jamás para este dolor… - Me derrumbé, mi furia se convirtió en llanto al pensar en mi pequeña (Ya jamás sería mía)… Esperó a que me tranquilizara, él me conoce mejor que nadie… así que le conté lo sucedido… jamás traicionaría mi confianza…_

_- Jamás lo olvidó… al parecer su amor por él solo creció en este tiempo… __Como me duele todo esto… A pesar de que traté de que Candy razonara… Pues ante todo soy su amigo… de ambos…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS SE HA METIDO?... NADIE SABE DE ELLA… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Me dijeron que se fue el mismo día que terminó el curso… la fui a buscar a la cabaña, pero nada… El portero del Edificio donde se queda Albert, dice que tampoco la ha visto… Albert… no sabe nada de ella… Estuve a punto de golpearlo ante su negativa, pero su guardián se interpuso para recalcar que ellos tampoco sabían nada y pedirme amablemente que me retirara, __**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO? ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE NOSOTROS?... ÍBAMOS A LUCHAR CONTRA LO QUE FUERA NECESARIO SOLO POR NUESTRA FELICIDAD… ¿NUEVAMENTE SE HA PUESTO A PENSAR EN LA 'DESVALIDA SUSANA'?… ¡MALDICIÓN CANDY! ¿HASTA CUANDO?... ¡OLVÍDATE DE ELLA, ES UNA ARPÍA!... DIJIMOS QUE LUCHARÍAMOS POR NUESTRO AMOR CONTRA TODOS…"**_

_- Albert vino a despedirse… regresará a Chicago… _

_- ¡Dime por favor dónde está! - Le pedí._

_- Te aseguro que ni yo lo sé… cuando no quiere ser encontrada hace hasta lo __imposible por que nadie lo sepa… _

- _Pero tú tienes todos lo medios para hacerlo… - Le rogué, _

_- Tal vez… pero si lo hizo es por que necesita estar a solas… Ni siquiera a mí me quiere a su lado… esta v__ez no necesita de mis consejos… - Me pareció muy extraño su comentario._

_- ¿Pero por__ qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? - Él se acercó a la ventana, dándome la espalda._

_- Sólo ella lo sabe… pregúntas__elo la próxima vez que la veas… - Me dejó confundido. _

_**- ¡¿TÚ LO SABES?**__ – Le acusé, se volvió y me miró de frente._

_- No. - Lo miré… tenía una expresión indescifrable, parecía triste._

_- Está bien… Solo te pido que pase lo que pase__, nunca dejes de escribirme… - Me extendió la mano para despedirse._

_- Lo prometo amigo…'"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Cumplir mi promesa a Terry… ahora más que nunca me es difícil mantenerla… No quiero hacerlo… menos cuando ni yo mismo he sido incluido en los planes de Candy… _

_Siempre recurría a mí cuando tenía problemas… pero al no contestar mis cartas me siento muy inseguro… no quiero perderla para siempre… pero juro que decida lo que decida jamás dejaré de apoyarla… sin importar que los demás miembros de la familia se opongan… soy el Cabeza de la Familia Ardley, y por lo tanto tendrán que respetar mis decisiones…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Ha pasado una semana desde que dejé Nueva York… lo extraño tanto… Terry… aun cuando le haya dicho las cosas a Albert con convicción, no me siento muy segura de nada… si pudiera estar así, sin preocupaciones… vivir siempre sola en este lugar… sola con **mi hijo**…_

_Albert en sus cartas insiste en que hable con Terry antes de que pase más el tiempo… que me ha estado buscando… no sé ya que pensar… si regreso ahora no me perdonará por la forma en que me fui… menos el no haberle dicho del bebé… No… No regresaré con él… debe cumplir con su deber… más ahora que le ha faltado al respeto a Susana como su esposa… con otras mujeres… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¡Incluso conmigo!… ¡FUI UNA TONTA!… ¡ESTÚPIDA!... haber permitido que me sedujera… haberme entregado al muy cínico… Me siento avergonzada… He pensado que si eso ha hecho con ella, ¿Qué podría esperar yo de alguien como él? Realmente no nos conocíamos… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que se había convertido en un mujeriego?… Nunca habría un futuro feliz entre nosotros… no sabe amar… nunca lo hizo si fue capaz de andar con tantas chicas… de decirme lo que tanto deseaba escuchar de él, sin verdadera convicción… después de todo 'es el mejor actor de Broadway'… para él es tan fácil engañar… __Por suerte nadie lo reconoció ni nos pudo fotografiar, si no, La Tía Abuela hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo… para satisfacción de los Ligan…_

_En la última carta de Albert, insiste que si no regreso y soluciono las cosas con Terry, por lo menos podría tomar en cuenta su propuesta de matrimonio… que piense en mi hijo… no quiere que él sufra lo que yo… que lo aceptará y amará como si fuera suyo… porque es parte de mi… __No quisiera aceptar a Albert, él se merece a alguien mejor… Alguien que lo ame de verdad… Creo… que ahora lo comprendo… comprendo lo que pasó Terry… _

_¿Qué haré?... Sólo debo pensar en mi hijo… es lo más importante para mi ahora… lo que yo quiera, ya no importa…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"¡MALDICIÓN!... ESTOY DESESPERADO… Mi último intento por encontrarla: fui al Hogar de Pony aprovechando la gira y que Susana se quedaría en Nueva York… La Srita. Pony y La Hna. María solo me dijeron que había estado un par de días y se había ido… que actuaba muy extraña, pero por más que trataron de saber lo que tenía no quiso decirles nada, que solo dijo sentirse muy insegura respecto a su futuro… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, todo el tiempo estuvo con los niños, varias veces intentaron hablar con ella pero solo decía estar bien y se alejaba d__e ellas… rumbo al Padre Árbol._

_- Se veía muy desmejorada… - Dijo la Srita. Pony, estaba triste. - Por primera vez no confió en nosotras… _

_- Lo sé… Albert me lo di__jo… por eso me preocupa tanto…_

_- ¿__Sabe lo que ha pasado con ella? - Preguntó la Hna. María, muy directa como siempre, no podía mentirles _

_- No… por completo… Nos encontramos en Nueva York… Descubrimos que aún nos amamos… y quie__ro estar con ella para siempre - Ambas me miraron alarmadas, sabían que me había casado. - Estoy tramitando mi divorcio… Nunca he amado a Susana… sé que les parece inconcebible y es un error que estoy pagando demasiado caro, pero no puedo ya estar sin Candy… - Busqué en mi bolsillo, les mostré una pequeña caja, La Srita. Pony la abrió, ambas mujeres me miraron sorprendidas. - Quería… quería dárselo… Ese anillo lo compré cuando fue a ver Romeo y Julieta, debido a que todo se complicó, no pude… ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida sin pedirle que sea mi esposa… no quiero perderla sin luchar… ambos prometimos luchar por nuestro amor…_

Teresa metió nuevamente su mano a su bolsillo, y observó detenidamente el sencillo anillo, eran una T y una C juntas, los chicos se acercaron a observarlo.

_- ¿Y todos esos escándalos qu__e han aparecido en los diarios? - Volvió a preguntar la Hna. María _

_- ¿Escándalos__?... No sé a qué se refiere? - La Srita. Pony se dirigía a un estante, algo sacó y me mostró un libro de recortes sobre mi, mientras lo ojeaba, ella me dijo._

_- No se lo he mostrado a Candy desde… que ustedes… terminaron… No quería lastimar más a mi pequeña… los guardé solo porque queríamos saber respecto a esto… orábamos por que algún día, usted pudiera responder nuestras dudas y saber si realmente alguna vez la amó… ell__a ha sufrido tanto por usted… - Se le escapó decir que cuando nos separamos ella enfermó gravemente… (Peor no podía sentirme al escuchar eso, comprendí lo que me dijo el día que fui a la 'entrevista' con Albert) revisé las notas que ella separó. ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! Pensé cerrando de golpe el libro, Las miré, parecían muy angustiadas, comencé a explicarles._

_- TODO HA SIDO UN ERROR, UN REPORTERILLO DE QUINTA QUE QUIERE GANAR FAMA A MI COSTA… TODAS ESAS CHICAS NADA TIENEN QUE VER CONMIGO… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!... SÓLO SON FANS QUE SE ME HAN ACERCADO A SALUDARME EN ALGUNA REUNION A LA QUE ME HE VISTO FORZADO A IR… Y SE HA ENCARGADO DE CREAR LAS HISTORIAS MÁS EXTRAÑAS CON ELLAS… ¡NO HE TENIDO NADA QUE VER CON ELLAS MÁS ALLÁ DE UN SALUDO FORZOSO O UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD!… __**¡LO JURO POR LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO! …**__ - Me detuve… Si es cierto que ella jamás había visto esto, ¿Lo habrá visto ahora?... tal vez ha visto esto, en algún otro lugar… Pero, ¿Por qué no mencionó algo? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntó?... ¿Quién habrá…? ¿Dónde? Por eso no ha permitido que me acerque… ¿Ese sujeto se habrá acercado a ella y le mostró esto?... L__as miré, ellas parecían dudar de mis palabras… Cuanto podía lastimar algo a lo que no le di importancia y aclarar las cosas… por callar… por ser un tonto…_

_- Por favor, tienen que creerme… yo no dañaría a Candy de esta forma, ¡J__AMÁS!… ¡LA AMO DEMACIADO!… - Debía encontrarla cuanto antes… Antes de que decida renunciar a nosotros… de nuevo…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"Los chicos insistían en saber dónde está Candy, no pude evitarlo, yo también tenía ganas de verla, así que no tuve más remedio que llevarlos a la cabaña… Ella se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no pudo enojarse conmigo… Les dijo que solo quería tomarse un tiempo antes de pensar bien lo que haría ahora en adelante, después de resolver algunos asuntos en el hospital, tal vez viajaría un muy__ largo tiempo… conmigo…_

_- ¿E-escuché bien… Candy? - Ella me miró._

_- Albe__rt… yo… yo… mi respuesta es si… - Me mostró su mano, no lo podía creer… se había colocado el anillo que le di… _

_- ¿Me aceptaba a mi?... Annie corrió emocionadísima a abrazarla para felicitarla, Archie me miró, estaba un poco pálido y sorprendido también, después de un momento se acercó para felicitarme. _

_- Sabíamos que__ Candy nunca dejaría la familia… - No lo entendí, sonrió con cierta tristeza. - Anthony, Stear y yo prometimos que siempre la protegeríamos… - Se acercó a ella, vi la forma en que la abrazaba para felicitarla… estaba renunciando a ella… con él no podía sentir celos, ni con nadie más, excepto con un famoso actor… después de todo, para cualquiera, es imposible no amarla…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Ya no hay vuelta atrás… ya lo hecho, hecho está… _

_La señorita Pony y la Hna. María, estaban muy sorprendidas con la noticia… Me preguntaron si estaba segura de lo que voy a hacer, si Albert era la persona correcta para mí… Les dije que sí… que lo amo… La Hna. María no parecía muy convencida porque me miraba con insistencia (Como enfadada, aunque no sé porqué), no podía sostenerle la mirada… Estaba a punto de decirme algo (Ya que me llamó por mi nombre completo, como cuando era pequeña y me retaba), La Srita Pony le pidió de favor que fuera a darles la noticia a los chicos, al salir me miraba con seriedad. _

_- ¿Está bien la Hna. María? - Pregunté preocupada._

_- Candy, sabes que a pesar de todo te queremos mucho, siempre hemos deseado tu felicidad… y sólo tú puedes encontrarla a__l lado de la persona que amas… - No pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta… la persona que amo: Terry… No. Tenía que olvidarlo… esa persona no merece que la ame… nunca lo mereció, pertenece a otra… otras. - Sabemos que ya eres una mujer adulta, responsable de sus decisiones y las consecuencias de las mismas… estamos muy orgullosas de ti porque has logrado tantas cosas y sabemos que serás muy feliz… - No podía evitar el llanto ante sus palabras… quería decirles la verdad, pero no resistiría ver la decepción en sus rostros… Solo la abracé, ambas lloramos un momento._

_- Srita. Pony… esto… esto es lo que deseo para mi… él es… es el mejor hombre que __haya conocido… y… yo lo quiero… - Me separó un momento para mirarme al rostro._

_- Candy, recuerda que el q__uerer no es lo mismo que amar… - No podía evitar su mirada, por más que trataba de esconderla de ella, ¿Por qué me lo decía? - Sólo recuerda que ambas te deseamos la felicidad completa… siempre te apoyaremos…_

_- Creame, soy muy feliz… sé que a su lado lo ser__é… de verdad lo amo… - Me miró de forma extraña cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, después de un momento no pude sostenerle la mirada._

_- Lo sé y también la Hna. María…_

_Después salimos a ver a los niños que estaban emocionados con la noticia… Albert les prometió que de ahora en adelante no tenían de qué preocuparse por el Hogar de Pony y las amenazas de los Ligan, ya que siempre contarían con su apoyo… Les entregó las escrituras de las tierras donde estaba y un donativo para ampliarlo, como agradecimiento a todo lo que han hecho por mí… Ellas sólo le pidieron que me cuidara bien y me hiciera muy feliz… Al despedirnos, la Hermana María me abrazó muy fuerte y me felicitó… todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí me observaba… Como si pudiera saber lo que me empeñaba en ocultarles…_

_Eliza y Neil estaban furiosos, cuando se dio la noticia en una fiesta completamente privada donde solo asistieron todos los Ardley. La Tía Abuela los detuvo en sus insidiosos comentarios al saber que yo fui quien encontró a Albert cuando perdió la memoria y cuidé de él, aun sin saber quien era… _

_Nos casaremos después de terminar los trámites que tengo que hacer para ser reconocida oficialmente como Dra. Y poder ejercer… Solo tardaré unos días más… Paty vendrá junto a Annie, ambas me ayudarán con los preparativos… queda tan poco tiempo y mucho por hacer… __Debo cumplir mi promesa de ser feliz… por nuestro hijo… es mejor así… Él tiene un deber que cumplir… yo haré lo posible por hacer feliz a Albert… Creo que nosotros nunca debimos estar juntos, todo estaba en nuestra contra…"_

Diario de Albert:

_"No sé que hacer con los Ligan… Lo lamento por Sara, si su esposo siguiera al frente, otra cosa sería, pero al morir, todo pasó a manos de Neil… que es un completo incompetente… Las personas con las que se ha asociado no son gratas en los negocios de los Ardley… han intentado asociarse, pero con las investigaciones de George tengo motivos suficientes para desconfiar de ellos y negarme rotundamente a aceptarlos. Los rumores dicen que se dedican al contrabando de licores… además de recibir un reporte sobre Eliza, quien se ha relacionado con un hombre al que me han dicho que en el bajo mundo se refieren como Cara Cortada, no sé como dieron con esas personas, pero si continúan asociándose con ellos, los expulsaré definitivamente del consorcio y de la familia misma, se lo advertí a Neil."_

- Así que la razón de que los Ligan fueran alejados de los Ardley se debió a sus "Relaciones de Negocios" - Reflexionó en voz alta Mandy.

- Puede ser… ese nombre me suena conocido… Cara Cortada… Cara Cortada… - Repitió Andy, lo pensó un momento más.- Al Capone…

**- ¡****¡¿QUEEE?** - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Un Gangster… era contrabandista de licores a principios de los 20's… del siglo XX , cuando se creó una ley en contra del Licor… además de ser un asesino… bueno… no directamente… un tipo de lo peor.

- Si que estaban desquiciados…- Dijo Mandy

- Y aun lo están.- Sentenció Karl.

" _Aun cuando Sara le ruegue a la Tía Abuela, ya está todo decidido… __He decidido que los Ligan no se presenten más en ninguna reunión familiar ni de negocios, especialmente por haber descubierto a Eliza molestando a Candy a un día de la Boda, al armar un escándalo al decir que seguramente se metió a mi cama como la mujerzuela que era, ahora que ya me atrapó, me obligó a casarme con ella para poder manipular a todos a su antojo como siempre lo ha hecho y quedarse con todo el dinero de la familia… Neil se burlaba, gritándole muchos insultos… estaba totalmente ebrio… No pude contenerme, lo golpee hasta que los sirvientes y George me alejaron de él y ordené que los sacaran de Lakewood y se les prohíba el acceso a cualquier hogar de los Ardley, incluso a la Boda… no quería verlos en mucho tiempo… Candy me pidió que no fuera tan duro con ellos… aunque me ruegue pero ya era justo…_

_- Después busca__rán otras formas de desquitarse… - Me dijo muy nerviosa._

_- Candy, es absurdo lo que dices, se supone que ya son unos adultos, deben tener__ más conciencia de sus actos…_

_- ¿Tú lo crees?... - No resisto ver sus ojos llorosos. - Solo mira lo que han venido a hacer… son capaces de todo con tal de lograr lo que quieren… aunque ya no seamos unos niños, sus maldades nunca fueron inocentes… siempre disfrutando con el sufrimiento de los demás… - Me miró seriamente. - por lo menos ahora saben a qué atenerse por que estaremos juntos. - Me dijo mientras me revisaba que no tuviera alguna herida… _

_- ¿Qué sugieres que haga con ellos? Soy el Cabeza del Clan, deben respeta__rme y las decisiones que tome. - Se encogió de hombros bajando la vista, sonreí e imaginé que si aun fueran unos chiquillos tal vez haría alguna travesara por la forma en que ella sonreía, como la vez que golpeó a Neil. - OK. Ya pensaré en algo… trataré de no ser tan severo, pero aun no… esta vez tienen que pagar cada uno de sus insultos, tienen que escarmentar - La miré mientras continuaba con su trabajo. - Estoy bien… Neil es un completo idiota… es bueno como bravucón, pero no sabe usar los puños. - Ella me miró_

_- Es solo que no quiero un novio maltratado el día de mi boda y menos con moretones… no quiero que la Tía Abuela se vu__elva a enojar conmigo. - Bromeó… al verla frente a mí, no pude evitarlo y la besé, después de un momento, me separé de ella._

_- Lo siento Candy… yo… - Se levantó de la silla nerviosa, después de un momento, me atrajo con ternura hacia sí, yo le correspondí. _

_- No te preocupes Al__bert… es solo que yo… lo siento… _

_- Lo sé… tienes que acostumbrarte… sé que no será tan fácil para ti compartir tu vida conmigo… pero esperaré… sabes cu__anto te amo… solo eso importa… - Claro que esperaré… pero su cercanía me descontrola por completo… yo quisiera… que fuera solo mía… esperaré… el tiempo lo cura todo. – _

_- Muchas Gracias Albert…_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo… no cu__alquiera hubiera… al saber que… - La interrumpí poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. _

_- No lo digas… siempre te protegeré… aun cuando hubieras tomado cualquier otra decisión y las que__ tomes en el futuro, te apoyaré… - Besé su frente y nos sonreímos, me separé de ella y salí rumbo al jardín de las rosas… Tal vez los espíritus de Pauna y Anthony me den ánimos… y me tranquilicen…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Albert no ha escrito… Parece que se la ha tragado la tierra… ¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que dudes de mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no confías en mí por completo? No sé que hacer, esta mañana estaba a punto de decirle a Susana lo de los trámites del Divorcio cuando discutimos… ¿Qué me detuvo? No lo sé… Creo que es el hecho de querer ver primero a mi pecosa y saber la razón de su extraña conducta… Quiero saber si está bien… que aún me ama… debo esperar, pero quiero verla ya… _

_¡MALDICIÓN!... la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte… debo confiar en ella… siempre hace lo correcto… y eso es lo que más me preocupa… su sentido de lo correcto difiere del mío… y terminamos lastimándonos… __¡¿Pero que estás pensando? ¡Deja de ser tan pesimista!… pronto sabré de ella… y podremos estar juntos para siempre…"_

Diario de Candy:

_"Todo fue maravilloso, parecía un sueño… Albert hizo todo tan especial, cada detalle… Lo que no pudimos evitar fue que alguien de la prensa estuviera presente, '_

_- Es necesario para los negocios.- Dijo la Tía Abuela… por más que quise que fuera completamente sencillo, Ella se empeñó en muchas cosas… bueno se lo permitimos ya que Albert también es su sobrino favorito… Me sorprendió un día al abrazarme y pedirme que cuide mucho a Albert y que la perdonara por todo… Después de todo, no es tan cabeza dura como siempre creí… haciendo su rigidez a un lado es muy dulce… __Me preocupaba que el vestido no pudiera quedarme, aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero no fue así… Era muy hermoso, regalo de la Abuela Martha, quien se sorprendió al saber que era con Albert con quien me casaría y no con el chico que la ayudó a entrar al San Pablo… en cuanto dijo eso, sentí una extraña opresión, solo espero que ninguna se haya dado cuenta. Paty la llamó aparte, supongo que para aclararle las cosas… tal vez sea por la edad… No pude decirle nada a las chicas, estaban tan emocionadas por mí, que decidí no arruinarles la alegría… _

_- Candy, por fin decidiste dejar atrás el pasado… quiero volver a verte sonreír tan feliz como __hoy… como antes… te lo mereces. - Me dijo Annie… ella no me perdonaría jamás que le hubiera ocultado la verdad de todo esto… en fin, decidí hacerle caso, estar lo más contenta que me pudiera ser posible… Es lo mejor que podía hacer por mi hijo… confío por completo en Albert… solo espero algún día poder corresponderle como se merece… cuando olvide por completo a Terrence G. Grandchester… Ni Eliza y Neil me han lastimado tanto como él lo ha hecho con sus mentiras y engaños… _

_Esa misma tarde salimos en tren rumbo a Nueva York para tomar el barco que nos llevará a África… cuando subíamos al barco, creí oír una melodía conocida… Le pregunté a Albert si la escuchaba, pero dijo que no… seguramente era mi imaginación como siempre… al llegar al camarote no pude evitar mirar a la ciudad, los muelles… (Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi corazón) se veían tan grises y tristes al amanecer… pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos… Adiós América… Adiós Terry, mi amor…_

_¡Por fin conoceré África!... pasaremos una muuuuyyyy larga luna de miel lejos de todos…" _

Diario de Terry:

_"La noche fue horrible… hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas ni pasaba en vela hasta el amanecer… no desde que Candy es mía… cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía en los brazos de otro hombre, yo gritaba, llamándola, pero parecía que no escuchaba… jamás podía ver quien era… me sentía desesperado… no pude soportarlo más, así que salí de la casa rumbo a los muelles, era temprano, la gente se apresuraba a abordar… Me recordó cuando partí de regreso a Londres… iba furioso con todo el mundo, lamentando mi suerte… pero la noche del año nuevo, si es que realmente existe Dios, éste se apiadó de mi y mandó al más bello de sus ángeles, que con una sola mirada comenzó a curar mi corazón… Ese ángel ahora es completamente mío… pase lo que pase… __Saqué la armónica que me regaló, no sé por qué razón comencé a tocar la melodía que toqué en Escocia después de ver a mi madre… Toqué con todo mi corazón, deseando que la música pudiera llegar a cualquier rincón donde ella se encontrara… no me gustaba la sensación de vacío en mi corazón… No resistiría perderla de nuevo… sería un muerto en vida… Sólo ella me da vida… es mi vida entera…_

_- ¿Aquién vienes a despedir?__ - Voltee, Charly me miraba de una forma que no pude entender, me ofreció una botella, yo la rechacé, voltee a ver el barco que en ese momento zarpaba._

_- A nadie… sólo vine a pensar un poco… extraño mucho a Candy… la forma en que desapareció… no puedo comprenderlo… ¿P__or qué?... si ambos nos amamos…_

_- Es__pera… solo el tiempo lo dirá…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?... - Le pregunté cuando escuché que dejaba escapar un suspiro_

_- Nada… solo s__on desvaríos de un hombre ebrio… - Se despidió de mi después de verlo enrollar un diario fuertemente… mantuve la vista en el barco que había partido hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. __Volví a casa… ja… a casa… estando Susana, solo era un lugar vacío y frío, como una tumba… Candy… donde quiera que esté con ella, es cálido… ese es mi hogar… __Candy… Dónde estás?..."_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota:**

Por fín... el capítulo más esperado ¿Verdad?... poco a poco se irán aclarando muchas cosas... sorry por marearlas con tantas ideas locochonas...


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

_**¡PELIGRO!**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Todos lo observaban nerviosamente, iban en absoluto silencio hacia el jet para regresar a Londres, ellos sabían que cuando estaba en ese estado era un mal augurio. Uno de ellos marcaba un número en su celular con cuidado y hablaba en susurros.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡TIENEN QUE AVERIGUAR DE INMEDIATO RESPECTO A RICHARD GRANDCHESTER!… LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE SUS RESTOS SE ENCUENTREN EN LA ABADÍA DE WESTMINSTER… EL PROBLEMA SERÁ LOCALIZAR LOS DE ELEANOR BAKER… SEGURAMENTE…

- Mi-milord…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!… ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAN!.- Gritó mirando al hombre que sostenía nerviosamente un celular.

- Lo-lo siento mucho Milord, p-pero acaban de informarme que…- Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mirada iracunda de Alexander.

- ¡CONTINÚA!

- Me informan q-que no hay registros d-de q-que los restos de Richard G-grandchester… estén en la abadía…

- ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!... ¡TODO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER HA SIDO ENTERRADO EN ESE LUGAR!… ES LA TRADICIÓN…

- P-pero Milord…- Comenzó a decir otro hombre más angustiado.

- ¡ESTOY RODEADO DE INCOMPETENTES!... –Se sirvió un Whiskey y de un golpe vació el baso.- ¡TIENEN QUE AVERIGUAR TODO LO QUE PUEDAN… Y ESPERO SUS REPORTES… - Miró su reloj.- DENTRO DE DOS HORAS Y ESPERO QUE SEAN CONTUNDENTES…

- Pero… milord…

- ¡Y SU TIEMPO EMPEZÓ HACE 5 MINUTOS!...

* * *

Los adultos se encontraban en el despacho, revisando las demás carpetas, Eleanor estaba completamente atónita, por fin tenían documentos que probaban por completo que Raoul era un Grandchester legítimo y nada de lo que pensara Alexander hacer en su contra podría impedir que se le restituyeran sus privilegios y deberes en la cámara de los Lores, su petición de buscar pruebas genéticas solo reforzarían las pruebas, aun cuando no supieran el paradero de los restos de Terrence, una vez localizados los de Richard G. y Eleanor Baker, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para ganarle la partida. Llamó a sus abogados, para que vieran los documentos escaneados, William dijo que tenían que proteger todos los documentos originales, incluyendo los diarios, por el momento el sitio más seguro era la villa de los Ardley. Ahora comprendían que si se comenzaba a realizar una investigación más exhaustiva, la relación con los Ardley haría que tuviera más peso su legado de Terrence, dándole a Raoul lo que tanto ansiaba Alexander, quien si sospechaba algo, no le convenía que eso se supiera entre los nobles ya que perdería todo apoyo.

* * *

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo. Llevaban varios minutos en silencio. Terry observaba detenidamente el anillo. _"Si no hubieran actuado de la forma en que lo hicieron… Si Candice no se hubiera precipitado… ¿Qué sería de nosotros?..."_ Karl revisaba los escritos que había leído hacía unos momentos. Ya tenían las pruebas que tanto buscaban, podrían deshacerse de los problemas con Alexander,_ "Pero él no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, seguramente las busca para destruirlas"_, Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Puedo continuar?.- Preguntó mirando a los chicos. Ellos asintieron, pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Louisa entró.

- Hola…- Todos la miraban.- Yo… me preguntaba ¿Si podríamos estar aquí con ustedes?… es decir ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?…

- Bueno… su-supongo que si… - dijo Alice. Karl miraba a su primo entrar detrás de la chica, parecía ¿Tímido?

- Solo hay una condición… - Dijo duramente Karl, haciendo que su primo se detuviera y lo mirara.- Quiero que prometas que jamás le contarás a tu "Hermana" de esto…- Parecía que estaba seguro de que se negaría, pero el chico se acercó y le extendió la mano.

- Lo juro por lo que más amo.- al decir esto sin titubear, miró a su primo y después a Louisa. Karl no pudo argumentar más y estrechó su mano. Brevemente les contaron lo que estaba pasando y lo que habían descubierto.

- Así que eso es lo tal vez busquen las personas que nos han interrogado…- Dijo Louisa.- Aparentan ser turistas… Si sabemos algo de la historia del ducado de Grandchester y cosas así…

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Preguntó alarmada Alice. Edward y Louisa los comenzaron a describir, Terry caminaba por la habitación.

- Ummm… esas personas no tienen nada que ver con Alexander.- Todos la miraban.- Son los amigos de Spencer… segura que son ellos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó Mandy. Ella comenzó a contarles cuando la acosaba todo el tiempo.

- Si que está desesperado…- Dijo Annie.

- Supongo que "El querido tío Alexander" lo ha presionado tanto, que ha comenzado a cometer errores…- Se burló Terry.- Alexander es muy astuto como para permitir que sus hombres de confianza cometan cosas así.

- En ese caso tenemos que continuar investigado, no debemos permitirle que anule las pruebas que se han conseguido.- Dijo Andy. Karl pasaba las páginas.- Hay que revisar hasta los mínimos detalles…

- Estos escritos son de años después…- Leyó en silencio por un momento.- Escuchen esto:

Diario de Terry:

"_Después del terrible insomnio que tuve, llamé a Charly para pedirle que nos viéramos en la estación del tren, fui a la habitación de Edmond para decirle que empacara, viajaríamos solo nosotros, su entusiasmo era tan contagioso… que recordé a una chiquilla igual de alborotadora… tuve que retarlo por el escándalo que hizo, pues pudo haber despertado a toda la casa. Teníamos que salir temprano, ya que no quería ver ni discutir con Susana… en ese momento la sola cercanía de nuestras habitaciones me enfurecía… __Le pedí a Ed que comprara los boletos mientras esperaba a Charly, a quien vi llegar sofocado a la sala de espera… _

_ - ¿Estás loco?... - Miró su reloj. - Son las 6 de la mañana… Terry te ves terriblemente mal… Tal parece que no dormiste. - Solo pude sonreírle con amargura._

_- Quiero pedirte un gran favor… por dinero no__ te preocupes, te pagaré bien… - Él me miraba con cierto recelo._

_- ¿Qué rayos estás tr__amando? Tu sabes que yo no..._

_- No seas idiota… sólo quiero que me ayudes a investigar algunas cosas… __de hace años… respecto a Candy… - Suspiró exasperado._

_- Terry, déjala ya… debes olvidarla, ella hizo__ su vida y tú tienes la tuya…_

_- No lo entiendes… - Ed se acercaba a nosotros con los boletos y un diario, y le susurré a Charly. - Observa detenidamente a Ed..._

_- Estás loco Terrence Grandchester, volverla a ver t__e afectó más de lo que parece. - Ed llegó, sostenía entre sus manos un diario._

_- Lo compré… no quiero que nos__ vallamos sin leer la crítica… - Sonrió de una forma pícara. - lástima que mi "Adorable Madre" no pueda leerlo junto a nosotros… hay un par de fotos que te agradarán… - Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima la noche anterior, cuando me confesó la admiración que sentía por mi Pecas y las actitudes de Susana, después se alejó rápidamente diciendo que vería lo del equipaje, seguramente creía que lo retaría por la burla de sus palabras. Abrí el diario y ahí estaba, una foto del elenco, la crítica y una foto de ella y otra con Albert, junto a sus hijos, cuando salían del teatro, le di el diario a Charly indicándole la última foto._

_- Ves a lo que me refiero. - Él observaba con atención. _

_- ¡Estás loco!... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de__cir?_

_- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que averigües… Ed se parece tanto… al hijo mayor de Candy… Sabes que adopté a Ed, en el Hogar de Pony… no había indicios de nada sobre su origen, fue abandonado… cuando lo vi, sus ojos me cautivaron… me recordaban m__ucho los de ella…_

_- ¿Estás insinuando que haya tenido que ver ella con…? __¿A caso crees que ella pudo…?_

_- ¡NO LO SÉ!… algo pudo haber pasado… Sabes… he pensado tanto en la forma que desapareció de Nueva York… su repentina boda… su larga ausencia del país… la promesa incumplid__a de Albert durante ese tiempo… - Vimos a Ed señalando el vagón, ahora ver sus sonrisas me parecían las de ella. _

_- Esto… esta incertidumbre está volviéndome loco… Quise pregun__társelo, pero no pude hacerlo… - Charly me miró burlonamente. - No me mires así, no pude evitar… Yo… yo perdí el control… - Nos dirigimos hacia el vagón. - Le diré a Ed la verdad, iremos a Lakewood y a Chicago… quiero intentarlo de nuevo, pero si ella no contesta mis preguntas, quiero que la interrogues tu… por el momento, voy a pasar un tiempo con mi hijo y saber de una buena vez lo que Susana le ha hecho… - Me miraba sin comprender. - todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo amor a Ed la m… - Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar que las palabras más duras que pensaba no salieran. - Especialmente quisiera que averiguaras respecto al "accidente" en el que perdió la pierna… - Charly se sorprendió e iba a decir algo, pero lo detuve. - Lo sé… pero necesito averiguar todo lo que pueda… voy a pedirle el divorcio… además la vi en la recepción hablando con alguien poco grato, se llama Eliza Ligan… - Él hizo un gesto despectivo. _

_- Sé quien es…_

_- Te pido que también la vigiles, hay tantas cosas respecto a ella… que huelen muy mal… y el hecho de verla junto a Susana huele peor… Sólo en ti puedo confiar… y sé que tus chicos __harán un buen trabajo así que… - Iba a sacar la chequera pero él no me lo permitió. _

_- Eres mi mejor amigo… a ambos les debo lo que soy… así que no te preocupes… Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa tal Ligan - __Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente. No comprendí a lo que se refería. Nos despedimos y corrí para subir, encontré nuestro compartimiento, así que comencé a decirle todo a Ed… Jamás lo había visto tan triste, pero le dije que no importaba nada, para mí era __**mi hijo**__ y lo amaba… me sonrió de una forma que me hizo reír al ver sus pecas moverse, le pedí que leyera el diario y después conversamos sobre las críticas"._

- Eso quiere decir que comenzó a sospechar que Ed… - Dijo Mandy algo confundida.- El encuentro que tuvo con los Ardley en Nueva York…

- La verdad es que fue un cabezota… - Dijo Karl.- ¿De verdad no pudo sospechar que ella podría estar en cinta cuando abandonó Nueva York?

- Recuerda que su época era un tanto… - Comenzó a decir Andy.- Exagerada en cuanto a reglas…

- Lo sé… pero todo era más que lógico… si ellos… - Dijo desesperado Karl

- ¡Ashhh! ¿Es que Terrence Grandchester nunca puso atención a alguna clase de Biología?.- Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Aline.

- ¿Pero que es lo que tiene que ver nuestra familia en todo esto?.- Preguntó Edward.

- Te diré que gracias a Eliza y Neil Ligan comenzó todo este embrollo, por lo que sabemos siempre detestaron a Candice, siempre buscaron la forma de hacerle daño.- Dijo Andy, Edward se revolvió incómodo en su lugar.- ¿Quieres hacer algo bueno? Ayúdanos a desenredar todo este lío.

"_El Hogar de Pony… no había vuelto desde el día que adopté a Ed… pero procuraba escribirles respecto a él a las dulces mujeres que lo dirigían… Recuerdo esa ocasión a la perfección: me sentía herido y muy desesperado después de ver el artículo del regreso de Candy a América… le prometí a Susana que seríamos padres… pero yo no quería nada que ver con ella, sentía que la odiaba más que nunca… por eso desaparecí… hablé sin pensar… _

_Conduje casi sin detenerme, solo a comer y dormir, hasta que me di cuenta que me dirigía a Lakewood… Ambas damas se alegraron de verme, cuidadosamente evitamos hablar de Candy… Aunque me dijeron que estaba de viaje (Supongo que fue para que me sintiera cómodo en el Hogar. Estar ahí parecía que me daba fuerzas, pensar que a veces estaba ahí caminando por el mismo lugar que yo, me daban ánimos)… amablemente me pidieron que me quedara ya que estaba anocheciendo, después de la cena los chicos querían que les contara sobre el teatro, así que hice algunas pequeñas escenas improvisadas, se desternillaban de risa, de pronto entró una de sus asistentes, estaba alarmada, escuchábamos unos llantos desesperados, dijo que Edmond estaba muy grave, y el Dr. se había ido hace 2 horas, me ofrecí a ir a buscarlo al pueblo. _

_Cuando regresé, lo revisó, ellas lo cuidaron hasta que la fiebre cedió, me ofrecí a ayudarles mientras descansaban, casi amanecía. Me acerque a la cuna, ya dormía tranquilo, me sentía atraído por el pequeño así que me acerqué, despertó llorando, tenía miedo… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Cómo pude ofrecerme si no sabía nada de bebés? La Srita Pony entró precipitadamente y lo cargó, me sentí avergonzado, pero no dejó de llorar, lo cambió pero aun así continuaba llorando, ella me mostró como acunarlo en mis brazos mientras iba por un biberón, cuando lo tomé solo lloró por unos breves instantes y después, se tranquilizó, no sé lo que sentí en ese momento, solo caminaba de un lado para otro por la habitación mirando ese pequeño ser tan indefenso, cuando la Srita. Pony llegó, estaba profundamente dormido. Horas después despertó, el niño estaba como si nada, salí un momento del hogar con él en brazos y pude apreciar el poco común color de sus ojos: verde intenso… como los de ella… Les pregunté por el pequeño, me contaron que después de que había habido problemas cerca de ahí, al parecer entre contrabandistas y la policía, no se habían atrevido a salir, cuando todo terminó, salieron al escuchar el llanto, buscaron y cerca del hogar, encontraron a un hombre muerto, escondido entre los setos, había protegido al pequeño durante el tiroteo. Colocaron avisos al respecto, pero pasó el tiempo y nadie lo buscó. Estuve un tiempo en el hogar, aprendiendo de ellas a cuidarlo, hasta que finalmente los papeles estuvieron listos para adoptarlo, a todos les parecía curioso que solo conmigo se tranquilizara de esa forma… desde el principio se robó mi corazón, especialmente al pensar que tal vez así habría sido nuestro hijo si estuviera casado con Mi Pecosa… _

_- Papá… ¿Qué piensas?__ - Interrumpió Ed mis recuerdos._

_- En el día en que te conocí… - Le sonreí, él se sonrojó un poco. Caminamos hasta el edificio que había cambiado mucho, la Hna. María salió a recibirnos, me dijo que la Srita Pony, tenía poco tiempo que había fallecido, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en las cartas?... (Ummm seguramente porque pudiera haberme encontrado con Candy), Le presenté a Ed, ella se quedó sin habla… _

_- ¿Le sucede algo?_

_- No… n-no es nada… - Pero ella no dejaba de mirar a mi hijo… y a mí… - Eres muy apuesto… casi igual a tu padre cuando lo conocí… - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, él estaba apenado por sus palabras… (¿Olvidó el insignificante detalle de que precisamente ahí lo adopté?)_

_Muchas veces las personas le habían dicho lo mucho que se parecía a mí… Ahora esas palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza con mayor fuerza… Nos disculpamos un momento, Ed y yo recorrimos el lugar, mientras veíamos a los chiquillos arrojarse bolas de nieve, le mostré el Padre Árbol al cual trepamos ya que se atrevió a llamarme viejo y burlarse de mí. Como ya era tarde nos quedamos a cenar y después regresamos al hotel, le prometí que regresaríamos al día siguiente"._

Diario de Candy:

"_Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos de Nueva York… Me sentía muy intranquila y quería contarle a la Hna. María que el viaje había sido todo un éxito y contaríamos con mucho apoyo, así que le llamé a Albert desde el Hospital cuando terminé mi recorrido, le dije que iría al Hogar de Pony a llevar algunas cosas para decorar el Hogar para Navidad, él prometió que me alcanzaría en dos días con los chicos, llegué al atardecer, no resistí las ganas de ir al Padre Árbol, así que estacioné el auto, cuidé de que nadie anduviera por ahí y subí… El estar en la cima me hace olvidar… gritar con todas mis fuerzas… cuando sentí el viento helado comencé a descender, pero estaba ya tan entumecida que resbalé… me aterroricé tanto, pues nadie sabía que estaba ahí… al segundo siguiente puede percibir que alguien me sostenía entre sus brazos… me sentí muy avergonzada de haber sido descubierta aun trepando a los árboles… escuché una risa conocida. _

_- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Se "supone" que una dama no debe hacer eso… Pensé que los Monos Pecosos habían dejado de existir hace años. - Lo empujé de inmediato…_

_- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCH__ESTER! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?… - Comencé a gritarle._

_- Lo sentimos mucho Sra. Ardley, no __era nuestra intención asustarla. - Al escuchar la otra voz, volteé a buscar al dueño de la misma, ahí estaba… lo miré detenidamente._

_- ¿William?… - Lo reté molesta con él por estar al lado de Terrence. -¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA… SALTARTE LAS CLASES!... PERO… ¡¿QUÉ TE HICISTE?... ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?... Tu-tu…cabello… es… - Y ya no supe más._

_Cuando desperté la Hna. María estaba a mi lado, le conté lo que recordaba, creí que había sido un sueño… ella me aclaró que Terrence y su hijo llevaban algunos días en Chicago e iban de visita al hogar… No lo podía creer, estaba muy molesta, así que le conté lo sucedido en La Recepción. _

_- Candy, ¿No te parece__ que es tiempo de que hablen?..._

_- Pero Hermana María, ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir después de…?__ No debió hacerlo… es un… un…_

_- CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY… - Estaba realmente molesta conmigo. - **Permítele hablar… Sólo así dejarán en paz el pasado… ambos dejaran de sufrir… ambos se lo deben... **- No la entendí, pero cedí. _

_Cuando salí de la habitación, miré por la ventana a Edmond que estaba jugando con los chicos… sus actitudes me parecían conocidas… ahora se parecía más a Will, solo su cabello y ojos marcaban la diferencia. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¿Estaré enloqueciendo?_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Terrence estaba aun lado de la puerta, recargado. _

_- Estoy bien… ¿A qué__ se debe el honor de tu visita? - Traté de ser lo más distante posible._

_- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_- De acuerdo… - En silencio salimos para dirigimos al Padre Árbol que en ese momento estaba solo, inmediatamente le pregunté. - ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Me miró sonriendo de medio lado y alzando la ceja _

_- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que pospusimos en__ Nueva York, en La Recepción?_

_- Eso no me pareció una conversación… __**¡FUISTE UN ATREVIDO… UN… UN CANALLA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPETUOSO... POCO CABALLERO?**_

_- Pero respondiste a una de mis p__reguntas… y la más importante… - Me miraba con su peculiar estilo… ¿A caso el calor que sentía en mi rostro se debía a un sonrojo?_

_- Estás loco… yo no… - Me detuve, lo había abofeteado… pero después, correspondí su beso. Él sonrió ¿Con ternura? _

_- Veo que ya recordaste… y no puedes negar lo__ sucedido, ahora sé la verdad… - Cambió su expresión a triunfante, tan rápido que me enfureció. - No te preocupes, por el momento fingiré que no sé la respuesta a mi primera pregunta… Así que continuaré con las otras que no me permitiste hacer después… - Me dio la espalda y comenzó su interrogatorio. - ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando habías jurado que juntos lucharíamos por nuestro amor? - Se dio la vuelta acercándose lentamente a mí, estaba recargada en el tronco. - ¿Por qué te casaste con… con Albert si habías dicho que no lo amabas?... ¿A-a caso… tuvo algo que ver… lo que pasó entre nosotros? - Lo miré asustada, él hizo la pregunta que más temía contestar. - **¿W-William es… es mi hijo?** - Yo no podía decir nada… Él me tomó por los brazos y me sacudió exigiendo mi respuesta… - ¡Candy!… ¡Por favor!… yo… yo necesito saberlo. - Lo escuché desesperado… Que más daba, cada uno habíamos hecho nuestra vida, teníamos nuestros propios hijos… habíamos hecho felices a otras personas que se conformaban con poco… para lo mucho que nos habían dado… Tomé aire y comencé a hablar. _

_- Me marché porque me di cuenta de que a__ tu lado no sería feliz nunca… - Me miró endureciendo su mirada, yo se la sostuve. - __**¡ERES DE LO PEOR!… ¡ERES UN MALDITO MUJERIEGO EGOCÉNTRICO!… ¡JURASTE QUE SOLO A MI ME AMABAS, QUE SERÍAS SOLO MÍO… Y ME ENGAÑASTE!…**__ - Quiso hablar pero no se lo permití. - INCLUSO A SUSANA… NO PUDISTE HACERLA FELÍZ… - Dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia los chicos que jugaban con Edmond. - pero por lo que veo después de todo, lo lograste… le diste el consuelo de tener un hijo… ¡MIENTRAS TÚ ESTABAS CON CUANTA MUJER CAÍA A TUS PIES!… VEO QUE LE DISTE UN MOTIVO PARA SER FELIZ Y SEGUIR VIVIENDO A TU LADO… ¡SOPORTÁNDOTE!… YO NO PERMITIRÍA QUE ESO SUCEDIERA CONMIGO… TE AMABA… PERO NO PERMITIRÍA QUE ME HUMILLARAS COMO A ELLA DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS… ANTES DE MARCHARME, HABÍA DECIDIDO TERMINAR CONTIGO AL SABER LA CLASE DE PERSONA QUE ERAS… Y OLVIDARTE… - El me soltó, no supe descifrar su expresión, alejándose. _

_- ¡VAYA Y LA ÚNICA PERSONA EN LA QUE PENSASTE FUE ALBERT! PREFERISTE CORRER A SUS BRAZOS… PARA OLVIDARME… EN VEZ DE PREGUNTARME QUE TAN CIERTOS ERAN ESOS RUMORES… PREFERISTE ACEPTAR TODO ESO COMO CIERTO… "QUE CONVENI__ENTE"… ¡TU SI ME MENTISTE!… - Dijo con ira._

_- ¡NOOO!.__.. No… eso no es cierto… yo… yo regresaría a Chicago, dejaría a los Ardley… Tampoco aceptaría a Albert… no merecía que me amara… y menos después de abusar de su confianza… empezaría de nuevo en otro lugar, pero todo cambió… - Me miró duramente de forma que continué. Debía decírselo de una buena vez si es que esta sería la última vez que hablaríamos. - Yo… y-yo estaba en cinta… - Lo ví perder el color al escuchar mis palabras. - Tú estabas casado… Albert insistió en saber lo que pasaba conmigo… le conté la razón y mis planes… pero no me permitió llevarlos a cabo… sólo me concedió tiempo para que pensara detenidamente las cosas y las consecuencias de ello…_

_- ¡QUE BIEN!... LE DISTE EL MOTIVO PERFECTO PARA ALEJARME DE TI DEFINITIVAMENTE AL ACEP__TAR SER SU MUJER… DIME UNA COSA… - Me miró con ira y soltó las palabras de forma venenosa: - **¡¿A CASO ES MUCHO MEJOR HOMBRE QUE YO?... **- Se acercó enojado, quedé atrapada entre el tronco y él, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, respiraba agitadamente, y yo no podía evitar estremecerme. - **¡PREFERISTE SUS CARICIAS A LAS MÍAS! ¿HE?... **- Me estaba torturando con su simple cercanía… ¿Pero que estaba pasando conmigo? No era correcto lo que comenzaba a sentir. - ¿NO DICES NADA?... ¿ACASO ÉL HA PODIDO HACERTE OLVIDAR LO QUE YO TE HACÍA SENTIR?… - No resistí sus palabras fuera de contexto, me enfureció tanto que lo abofeteé y empujé para alejarme mientras le decía:_

_- **¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE RETORCER TODO?... ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD?... JAMÁS TRATAS DE ENTENDER A LOS DEMÁS… ERES UN MALDITO EGOCENTRISTA: ÉL QUERÍA DECÍRTELO… PERO YO SE LO IMPEDÍ… **MUCHAS VECES INSISTIÓ EN QUE DEBÍAMOS ACLARAR LAS COSAS, QUE DEBÍA BUSCARTE… PERO YO NO QUISE… NO QUERÍA VOLVER A SUFRIR POR TI… HUNDIRME DE NUEVO EN LA DESESPERACIÓN… REALMENTE NO PUEDES IMAGINARTE POR LO QUE PASÉ LA __PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS SEPARAMOS… - Se puso blanco como papel, supongo que recordó nuestra última discusión… y la última vez que nos vimos…_

_- PUES TAMPOCO FUE NADA __FACIL PARA MI ESA PRIMERA SEPARACIÓN… POR ESO QUERÍA VERTE… - Lo ignoré y continué: _

_- Entonces…__ Albert… me pidió que reconsiderara su palabra de matrimonio…_

_- SI… CLARO… - La burla en su voz terminó por desesperarme nuevamente._

_- **¡¿QUE CASO TIENE YA EL HABLAR DEL PASADO? REGRESA CON SUSANA Y SÉ FELIZ…** TRATA DE HACERLO… A UN ESTÁS A TIEMPO… MIRA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO CON TANTA AMARGURA: UN SER INSENSIBLE Y DESPRECIABLE… YO SOY FELIZ CON MI FAMILIA, CUMPLÍ M__I PROMESA… DEJA TODO COMO ESTÁ… - Le di la espalda, me iba a alejar pero él me retuvo al abrazarme… como aquella vez… en una noche de nieve… esa vez en el bosque… nuevamente sentía algo cálido en mi cuello."_

Diario de Terry:

"**¡**_**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Negarme saber de nuestro hijo… ver a nuestro hijo crecer… mientras yo vivía un infierno… **Quería castigarla por ello… por un momento quise que sintiera todo por lo que pasé… pero no podía… Ella cumplió su promesa, al lado de Albert… Pensé mientras la abrazaba y susurraba a su oído… No era justo volverla a hacer sufrir._

_- Yo sólo te he amado a ti… te lo dije: sólo sería tuyo… después de que desapareciste,__ casi me volví loco buscándote… - Ahora comprendía las palabras de Albert cuando se despidió hace tanto tiempo. - después me enteré de lo que pudiste creer… yo se lo expliqué a la Srita Pony y a la Hna. María… quería verte y aclarar todo… pero tu no me diste oportunidad de nada… preferiste escapar cobardemente… ¿Por qué simplemente huiste?... Yo te hubiera protegido… y a nuestro hijo… tu no eras así… luchabas por lo que creías… contra todos… - No pude más, la giré para poder ver su rostro, estaba llorando, no soportaba verla así y la besé… _

_Ella comenzó a resistirse, luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que... después de un momento se relajó, correspondiéndome, no podía creerlo (A pesar de sus palabras, nuevamente sus acciones decían lo contrario), no quería separarme de ella, pero empezaba a faltarnos el aire, así que la solté; me miró asustada._

_- No Terry… __ya no… es posible… ahora estoy con Albert… ha sido bueno… con… con nosotros, con Will… no merece esto… Entiéndeme por favor… tú estabas casado, yo… yo hice algo imperdonable… y si se enteraban de lo que había pasado, no quería que Albert y tú tuvieran algún altercado… tampoco quería que él tuviera problemas con la familia por mi culpa… así que lo acepté… después de todo, la familia ya se lo esperaba… aun cuando no todos aceptaban nuestra unión. - Las dudas no me dejaban en paz… pero no quería presionarla… antes tenía que hablar con alguien mas… ahora era momento de aclarar algunas cosas entre nosotros. _

_- Escúchame y quiero que jamás lo olvides… yo… yo necesito tanto decirte esto: __**Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo… soy solo tuyo… y solo tú has sido completamente mía… digas lo que digas… no puedes negar que aun me amas…**__ - Ella comenzó a llorar, la abracé para consolarla." _

Diario de Albert:

"_Recibí el recado de Candy, Terrence estaba en el Hogar de Pony… __**¿QUÉ ES LO QUE AHORA QUIERE?**__... Me arrepiento de haberlo incorporado en el proyecto de Candy…Pensé que ya lo había superado, que la vería… como una amiga más... Mencionó que sólo él y su hijo habían viajado… ¿Qué tramaba? Me apresuré con los negocios más importantes y le dejé el resto a Archie para salir el viernes temprano._

_Los chicos estaban felices de ir a Lakewood, Candy salió a recibirnos emocionada… Ella me abrazó inmediatamente y me besó, me miraba después de saludar a nuestros hijos, sabía que quería que habláramos, les dije a los chicos que quería estar con ella a solas por lo que entraron, fuimos hasta el jardín de las rosas. _

_- ¿Cómo está Terrence? - La sorprendí. _

_- Bien… hemos hablado… la hermana María sugirió que lo hiciera__… y yo… yo le conté la verdad…_

_- ¿C__ómo lo tomó? - Me sentía angustiado por lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos este tiempo._

_- Él no ha dicho nada… exc__epto que quiere hablar contigo… - Lo vi asomado a la ventana de la biblioteca, no pude evitar decir lo que dije al endurecer mi tono._

_- **¿Ha estado **_**_todo este tiempo aquí?_**

_- No. Le dije que llegabas hoy… - Me miró seriamente. - De hecho tenía unos minutos de llegar, cuando ustedes lo hicieron… - Se dio la vuelta, sabía que estaba molesta por que dudara de ella. - 'Iré a ver a los chicos… - Me sentí un tonto, por mis celos._

_- Candy… lo siento… yo no quer… - Ella entró sin contestar, me dirigí a la Biblioteca. Terrence estaba de pie contemplando uno de los tantos retratos de la familia. - Hola Terrence… - Él no contestó, miraba con mucha atención un cuadro…_

_- Finalmente conozco__ a Anthony… - Me miró. - tú y él se parecen tanto… ¿Cómo luchar contra un recuerdo que jamás desapareció? Y saber que yo no fui su primer amor… - Se acercó a estrechar mi mano._

_- Terrence…yo lo… - Pero él me interrumpió con brusquedad._

_- Quiero preguntarte algo…_

_- Dime… - Le ofrecí una copa, él se rehusó. _

_- ¿Has notado algo en Will?. - Él se había acercado nuevamente a la ventana, me hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo, vi a Ashley y a Anthony correr hacia el Jardín de las Rosas, hasta llegar con Will, que hablaba con el hijo de Terrence, quien volteó a vernos y hacernos un saludo, me quedé sin habla… ambos chicos eran idénticos… a excepción del color del cabello. _

_- Es obvio el extraordinario parecido con su medio hermano… ¿Cuántos años tiene? Casi parece de la __edad de Will…_

_- Ese es el punto… que quisie__ra discutir… Ed no es mi hijo… - Lo miré estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo no podía serlo, tenía los mismos rasgos y color de cabello. - De hecho fue adoptado… en el Hogar de Pony… - Me sorprendieron sus palabras, miraba con más atención al chico, era idéntico a su padre… _

_- No lo entiendo, Candy me mostró una carta que le envió Susana, dici__éndole que pronto serían padres… - El sonrió con amargura._

_- Claro que se lo dije, pero ella no contaba con la adopción…"_

Diario de Terry:

"_¿Con qué tipo de persona he pasado todo este tiempo atado a un deber?... no conforme con haberme separado de Candy para siempre, tuvo la saña de matar su amor por mi… al haberle enviado esa carta… ahora comprendía mejor a Candy… comencé a contarle mis dudas respecto a Susana y el trato que le daba a Ed. _

_- Albert… quiero saber lo que pasó cuando nació Will, Candy me contó lo que recuerda o parece recordar… au__n está confundida al respecto…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? ¿Crees que no hice lo suficiente para comprobar lo que ella decía? Buscamos por todos lados, per__o los sujetos desaparecieron…_

_- No estoy insinuando nada, pero esto es__… tan extraño… Es demasiada coincidencia… su accidente, la forma en que pasó todo… - Su actitud tranquila desapareció._

_- **Sabes algo: Lamento haberte incluido en el proyecto de Candy… la verdad no sé porqué lo hice… ahora**__** vienes… ¿Por qué Terrence?... **- Lo miré sin comprender. - **¿Por qué ahora reapareces en nuestras vidas y abres una herida que creímos había desaparecido… que creímos que no era real? ¿Por qué mortificar a Candy de nuevo con tu presencia?...**_

_- ¿Y tú por qué me llamaste y pediste que colaborara con ustedes? ¿Querías comprobar que definitivamente ella me ha olvidado o solo querías mostrarme que ella ha sido completamente tuya todo este tiempo… mientras que yo h__e vivido un infierno con otra? - Quiso interrumpirme pero no se lo permití. – Seré sincero: __**¡Yo no he podido olvidarla, y entiende esto: jamás dejaré de amarla!…**__ - Su mirada se endureció, como si estuviera a punto de golpearme. - No te preocupes, ella no sabe que aun la sigo amando… ella te ama más de lo que crees… - Le mentí, mientras señalaba el retrato donde ambos habían posado, junto a Will y sus hijos. - … Ahora lo que me preocupa más, es saber respecto al origen de Ed… ¿Tu lo apartaste de su lado por que se parecía a mi?... ¿Buscaste la forma de armar la perfecta historia para darme un premio de consolación y dejara de pensar en ella, haciéndome creer que Will sólo era hijo de ustedes?… ¿Fuiste capaz de involucrar al Hogar de Pony en esto? - Lo vi enfurecerse, los celos me hacían decir cosas, rápidamente él me tomó por las solapas del saco._

_- ¡¿QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES?... ¡YO NO VI A OTRO BEBÉ!... SOLO ESCUCHÉ EL LLANTO… NO SABÍA PORQUE NO ME PERMITÍAN ESTAR A SU LADO… ¡Y DE HABERLO SABIDO… HABRÍA GASTADO HASTA EL ÚLTIMO CENTAVO DE LA FAMILIA POR ENCONTRARLO… JAMÁS LE HABRÍA HECHO ESO A ELLA… PRIMERO MUERTO QUE HACERLA SUFRIR… __TU MAS QUE NADIE LO SABES!…_

_- Lo siento Albert… no quería decir eso… Es… solo que… es que… Yo me siento confundido desde que vi a Will en Nueva York… tanto que he comenzado a investigar todo… incluso desde el accidente de Susana… quiero que me permitas que se investigue nuevamente lo sucedido en Londres… por favor… mientras tanto… necesito saber lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo… con__… mi hijo… Will"_

Diario de Candy:

"_¿Qué había dicho Terry?... ¿Edmond era adoptado? Desde que me lo dijo, sus palabras habían estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza… Salí al jardín cuando los chicos se reunieron con el hijo de Terry, quien al verme me sonrió, guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua… me dejó sin habla… sus actitudes… y sus gestos… me inquietaban demasiado… Verlo de cerca… el color de sus ojos… las finísimas pecas que cubrían su rostro…_

_¿Sería posible que lo que creí una alucinación, realmente pasó?... Recordé el breve viaje a Nueva York, fue curiosa la forma en que ambos chiquillos se hicieron amigos, y la niñera de Ed dijo que parecían hermanos… Ahora comprendía a Eleanor, y porqué me dio el camafeo con la foto de Ed, yo lo había guardado como algo muy especial, sin notar lo que ella vio. Estaba tan confundida, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Podría decir que tienen el mismo padre, pero al saber de su adopción, vuelvo a tratar de recordar lo sucedido cuando Will nació y me duele la cabeza al no encontrar una respuesta a esto… _

_- Sra. Ardley… - Ed se acercó lentamente cuidando de sus modales, tenía el mismo porte arrogantemente aristócrata de "su padre". - estábamos contándoles a los chicos del día en que Will y yo nos conocimos…_

_- Me alegra mucho que aun nos recue__rdes, ambos eran muy pequeños._

_- No sé porqué razón no he podido olvidarla, fue tan dulce conmigo… creía que era un hada… a excepción de mi padre, los abuelos y mi niñera, nadie se había portado __así conmigo… con tanta ternura… - El chico se sonrojó al decirlo… eso no me agradó, me pareció percibir cierta amargura al omitir a su madre. _

_- Déjame decirte que estoy__ muy lejos de parecerme a una…_

_- Para mí fue como un ángel… - Se sonrojó más de la cuenta al decirme eso, no pudimos evitar reírnos y cambió la conversación apenadísimo. - Mi abuela me dijo que si alguna vez la volvía a ver que le diera sus saludos, desafortunadamente no pude hacerlo… - Se detuvo para tomar aire. - Tenía que estar con mi madre. - Sentí pena por Susana._

_- ¿Cómo está ella? - El chico hizo un gesto de desagrado y contestó:_

_- Como si__empre… viendo a quien fastidiar… - Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, parecía que hasta las actitudes irreverentes de Terry había adoptado._

_- No creo que…_

_- Lo siento, no debí decir eso… pero__ dentro de lo normal, está bien…_

_- Me alegro… - Quería convivir con los chicos así que fuimos a montar… Albert y Terry, tenían mucho de que hablar…"_

Diario de Albert:

_Después de conversar tranquilamente respecto a Will, Terrence estaba más relajado, y me contó que su amigo Charly haría las investigaciones con discreción, en eso estábamos cuando de pronto escuchamos revuelo en el jardín, salí rápidamente seguido por él, Wi__ll traía en brazos a su madre… _

_- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó angustiado Terrence a Edmond._

_- El caballo la tiró… - Corrí para tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a nuestra habitación, mientras los chicos llamaban al médico. _

_No me quise separar de su lado, Terrence pidió estar a su lado, se paseaba nerviosamente, retomó nuestra conversación al decirme que no le dijera nada a Candy. Cuando llegó el medico, salimos de la habitación, los chicos nos contaron que ella dijo que había visto a alguien sospechoso merodeando, quiso ver de quien se trataba, pero el caballo se asustó con algo, tirándola. Esperábamos que se recuperara ya que el médico dijo que no tenía heridas ni fracturas. Terrence estaba muy nervioso y salió al jardín. Después de un par de horas, recobró el sentido._

_- Alber__t… creí ver a Neil… rondando…_

_- Candy… no pudo __ser él… sabes que…_

_- Lo sé… solo me quise asegurar… pero una serpiente asustó al ca__ballo y no lo pude controlar…_

_- Descansa… estás bien…__ sabes que siempre te protegeré… _

_- ¿Hablaste con Te…_

_- Si… - No quise mencionarle nada de "nuestra charla inicial", muy a mi pesar tuve que hacerle una sugerencia… - Creo que sería buena idea que se quedara aquí… para que conozca a…a Will… después de todo, los chicos ya están de vacaciones - Ella me miró sin comprender, me intranquilizó un poco su expresión, se incorporó y al acercarme para evitarlo, alzó sus brazos para atraerme hacia si:_

_- Te amo… - Nos besamos, cuando nos separamos ella me dijo: - _

_- Tienes razón… tal vez sea buen__a idea que Will… conozca a su… - Tomó aire, tal parecía que le costaba trabajo decirlo, como si no quisiera herirme. - a su padre… - La abracé._

_- Descansa… - Salí para decirles que estaba bien y lo que ella me dijo que pasó, Ed estaba emocionado por saber que se quedarían con nosotros… __Al observar a ambos chicos juntos, eran tan similares… que yo mismo empezaba a sentirme tan intranquilo como Terrence."_

Diario de Candy:

_Mi cabeza me dolía horriblemente, pero como dijo el Dr. no había ningún daño… trataba de dormir, pero tenía terribles pesadillas… todo daba vueltas, veía a Eliza y a Neil burlándose de mi… Diciendo que sabían que mi hijo no era de Albert, que se lo dirían a toda la familia, harían que me repudiaran por ser una cualquiera… lo publicarían en Nueva York… para que alguien que conocíamos se enterara… para que pudiera ver que era una mujer que no valía nada al ser una zorra caza fortunas que se revolcaba con cualquiera… Me hacían enfurecer… y después me empujaban a un lugar profundo, mientras caía, es__cuchaba sus estridentes risas… _

_- Candy… Can__dy… despierta, es una pesadilla… - Trataba de liberarme de un peso… sentí unos brazos rodearme._

_- T-Te… - Abrí los ojos asustada - ¡Albert!… - Albert me sostenía entre sus brazos. - ¿Qué pasó…?_

_- Tenías una pesadilla… ¿La recuerdas?__... Gritabas el nombre de Eliza y Neil… - Me estrechaba fuertemente para tranquilizarme._

_- No estoy segura… es un__a tontería… no vale la pena… - Él me miró, animándome a contárselo… después me acomodó estrechándome… acariciándome con ternura, no supe cuando pude quedarme dormida… Al despertar no encontré a Albert, pero al bajar a desayunar vi a todos reunidos tranquilamente en el comedor… me sentí más tranquila… Estaba rodeada de todos mis seres queridos, nada me pasaría… _

Diario de Terry:

_¿Qué fue lo que esos monstruos de los Ligan han seguido haciéndole a Candy?... No había podido conciliar el sueño, así que salí de mi habitación en la madrugada, a pesar de haber hablado con Albert, no me sentía cómodo al estar ahí… tan cerca de ella y saber que no podría estar a su lado como yo deseaba. El solo hecho de pensar en ellos juntos, a solas… __Caminaba por el pasillo cuando me aterré al escuchar sus gritos desesperados, Eliza… Neil… logré distinguir que gritaba suplicando… después silencio… seguramente Albert estaría tranquilizándola. Como deseaba ser él… tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerla sentir segura y protegida…_

_Al amanecer Albert me despertó, me había quedado dormido en la Biblioteca… Me contó lo sucedido con ella, pregunté por los Ligan… me contó que los había alejado de sus negocios y reuniones familiares después de humillar a Candy antes de la boda y enterarse de sus poco convenientes amistades… desde entonces poco sabía de ellos… sólo que Neil había muerto…"_

Todos estaban en silencio… Edward miraba al vacío. Así que esa era la razón por la que siempre había desconfianza hacia ellos por parte de todos los Ardley, Louisa lo miraba, solo ella le había hecho sentir bien y parecía comprenderlo.

- Es increíble lo que puede durar un estigma en una familia como la nuestra…- Dijo por fin.

- Sé que ustedes no son culpables de esto…- Dijo Alice.- Pero ellos causaron tanto daño…

- Así que Eliza y su hermano Neil… - Comenzó a decir Edward.

- Fueron los culpables del caos del que ahora todos somos parte.- Dijo Terry.

- No lo sabía… - Karl lo miraba con dureza.

- ¿Qué más pruebas necesitarán para anular el juicio que ha entablado Alexander contra nuestro padre?.- Preguntó Alice.- Todo está aquí…

- Sólo falta saber lo que dicen los documentos que tiene el tío William.- Dijo Annie.

- Y me parece que tienen que realizar "unas pruebas" de algo…- Se burló Andy.- Eso solo podría ayudar a su padre.- se dirigió a Alice y a Terry.

- Hay algo que no comprendo…- Dijo Mandy

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Andy con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué pasó con Neil?

* * *

Habían pasado bastantes días sin verlo, lo había llamado pero no contestaba. _"¿Pero qué se cree ese idiota?" _fue a las oficinas de su tío, estaba completamente furiosa, la secretaria le dijo que no había ningún recado para ella. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_

* * *

Spencer había recibido las llamadas de los hombres que había contratado en Escocia para vigilar a los Ardley y a las Grandchester, estaba molesto por la serie de errores que esos hombres habían cometido allá. Tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera descubierto y tener a Nancy Ligan cerca de él, no le ayudaría en nada. Tenía que ocuparse él mismo del asunto. Así que tomó un vuelo a Escocia con el pretexto de ver a William Ardley.

* * *

William revisaba detenidamente los documentos, había reportes de las actividades de Candy y la búsqueda de Terrence, "_Estos tienen que ser los reportes para Susana Marlowe… incluso se puso a averiguar sobre el Hogar de Pony… Candice… y trató de investigar sobre Ed, pero no hubo nada… fue tan tonta que no se puso a investigar el porqué de la coincidencia del orfanato… Tal vez… fue mejor así… si se hubiera enterado de la verdad… ¿Qué habría pasado con Ed?" _Dejó a un lado los reportes de los detectives de Susana, tomó otra carpeta. Los reportes del amigo de Terrence eran más precisos y detallados. Estaba sorprendido al descubrir tantas cosas sobre las Marlowe y unos documentos sobre los Ligan.

* * *

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, jamás se había preguntado porqué siempre se les tenía ciertas reservas en su trato todos los Ardley… siempre creyó que todos eran unos presuntuosos, pero la verdad era que sus antepasados habían causado problemas al cabeza del Clan y eso iba a ser muy difícil de olvidar para los demás. Ahora entendía porque nunca se podía encontrar algo sobre ellos y siempre los comentarios mal intencionados.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- …- No respondió.

- Yo… de verdad siento mucho la forma en que te hemos tratado… después de todo has dado muestras de haber cambiado.- Se sentó a su lado, finalmente decidió mirarla.

- Annie…

- No te preocupes…

- He estado pensando en Nancy… -Sonrió con amargura.- Tal parece que cada generación Ligan-Ardley tiene su oveja negra… me estaba preguntando, que tan negra puede llegar a ser…

- Tal vez no tanto si alguno logra hacer algo bueno.- Dijo ella mientras le sonreía.- No te preocupes por Karl… sabes que aunque se empeñe en odiar a alguien, nunca puede hacerlo y termina perdonándolo… sólo dale tiempo… y quizás puedan ser buenos amigos.- Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Que descanses.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

"_Sé que es una tontería pero…no me sentía cómodo con la presencia de Terrence en Lakewood, cerca de Candy. Debo admitir que no era justo… todo este tiempo yo lo haya suplantado como padre. Muy a mi pesar tenía que regresar a Chicago a atender los negocios. Confío en Candy… pero no en Terrence… Deja Vu… la forma en que la mira… y debo soportarlo porque sé que ella definitivamente me ama… he sido su Príncipe de la Colina… su primer amor… a pesar de todo ha sido solo mía a través del tiempo… y ya nada puede hacer Terrence al respecto._

_El fin de semana pasado, los chicos estuvieron mostrándole a Terrence y a Edmond la propiedad. Candy decidió estar a mi lado, decía que era mejor así para él y los chicos, que tenían que conocerse. __Disfruté de cada momento a su lado mientras cabalgábamos hacia el Hogar de Pony y atendíamos a los pequeños, haciendo largas excursiones por el pueblo, por el lago… __Los vigilantes de la propiedad no han vuelto a reportar otro incidente con algún extraño. Saben perfectamente que no deben permitir el acceso a nadie de la familia Ligan."_

Todos se habían retirado a descansar, suspiró desconcertado. Estaba demasiado intrigado como para hacerlo también. Pasó las páginas con curiosidad, después tomó otras.

Diario de Candy:

"_Me preocupa el que Albert estuviera lejos de mi… no puedo creer que Terrence aun me pone nerviosa con sus miradas cuando lo descubro que lo hace furtivamente… __Quería conocer un poco más a Ed, así que le propuse salir rumbo al Hogar de Pony, lo que lo emocionó enormemente ganándose un reto de su padre mientras me miraba burlón… el chico también amaba el lugar… Así que le conté respecto a mi vida, Ed estaba sorprendido. _

_- Jamás lo hubiera i__maginado de usted Sra. Ardley…_

_- Por favor, sólo llámame Candy__, como todo el mundo lo hace._

_- L__o siento… Candy, usted es tan… - Lo miré y se sonrojó. - Bueno… es decir… no quise… - Me detuve, aun faltaba un poco para llegar al Hogar, desmonté mientras le decía: _

_- ¿Elegante y refinada que no puedes creer que soy una __huérfana sin pasado y abolengo?_

_- Yo no…_

_- No te preocupes. - Él sonrió tímidamente._

_- Yo no sabía respecto a mi, hasta que mi padre me lo dijo… ahora entiendo muchas cosas… respecto a __mi madre… - En cuanto escuché esas palabras y observé su expresión, recordé a Terry… la historia volvía a repetirse… afortunadamente el chico contaba con él para no ser como alguna vez lo fue su padre. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ella?._

_- Me desprecia por no ser su hijo… pero estando mi padre, ella se volvía muy dulce conmigo… Algunas veces los escuché discutir… siempre usando el amor que me tiene mi padre para chantajearlo… diciéndole que si me separa__ba de ella se moriría de pena…_

_- Pero Sus__ana… ella no sería capaz de…_

_- Yo muchas veces quise decírselo por creer que de verdad la amaba… a pesar de su carácter… pero es mala… __siempre lo ha sido… con todos… _

_- Yo__… yo no puedo creer que ella…_

_- ¿Conoce a mi madre? - Él se veía sorprendido. - Si… un poco… hace mucho tiempo… cuando tu padre comenzaba su carrera de actor… ella era su compañera… una gran actriz. - Me miró diciendo con burla._

_- Si que lo sigue siendo… si ha podido convence__r a mi padre todos estos años… - Me miró - Mi padre aun la ama a usted Candy… - No pude evitar mirarlo escandalizada ¿Cómo pudo saber algo así? - Ahora sé porqué… es usted una persona buena y cree en las personas. - La forma en que lo dijo y me miraba me recordó a 'su padre' a su edad. _

_- Ed, ¿Qué dices? - Nos sentamos a orillas del lago._

_- Hace algunos años… descubrí un lugar especial en la mansión… nadie sabía ni podía entrar a él, excepto mi padre, así que tomé a hurtadillas su llave y entré… guarda muchos recuerdos de sus primeros años de actor, pero también muchas fotografías de usted… d__esde que era una chica hasta…_

_- Ed… por favor… no sigas… - Él se sonrojó. _

_- Hubiera preferido que usted fuera mi madre… papá no sería la persona solitaria que es, estoy seguro que sería muy feliz a su__ lado y yo también… tal vez…_

_- ¡VAYA… VAYA!... ¿PERO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ… A LA DAMA DE ESTABLO… UMMMM… Y CON COMPAÑÍA MASCULINA… CAEN COMO MOSCAS EN LA MIEL ¿VERDAD?... ¿PORQUÉ SERÁ?... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES DAS?... Y LOS ATRAPÉ EN PLENA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR… UMMMM… DEBO DECIR QUE SABES ESCOGERLOS MUY BIEN "CANDY"… Y UN JOVENCITO MUY APUESTO… ¿QUÉ NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON ALBERT Y TUS AMANTES, QUE AHORA TE DED__ICAS A SEDUCIR JOVENCITOS?..._

_- SEÑORA, RETIRE LO DICHO__, ESTÁ USTED ANTE UNA GRAN DAMA - Gritó Ed incorporándose con coraje._

_- ¿PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?... NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE AL HIJO DE TERRY… QUIEN TE VIERA… NO CONFORME CON EL PADRE AHORA VAS POR EL HIJO… ¿QUÉ DIRÍA LA COJA DE SUSANA SI VIERA ESTA ESCENA?… DESPUÉS DE TOD__O SIGUES SIENDO UNA VULGAR RA… - No pude contenerme y la abofetee, Ed miraba a la mujer, tratando de reconocerla… como si alguna vez la hubiera visto._

_- Aléjate de nosotros… sabes lo que puede pasar… lo digo por el bien de tu madre… sabes que si se entera Albert cumplirá su palabra… Además, lo que salga de tu boca no me __afecta… siempre me has odiado… - No pude evitar sonreírle al mirarla. - Puedo asegurarte que ya ni sabes la razón… así que Albert me conoce mejor que nadie y sólo me importa lo que él y las personas que amo sepan de mi_

_**- ¡**__**ESTO LO LAMENTARÁS!**__… - Dijo mientras sobaba su mejilla._

_- Por favor Eliza, llevas años diciendo lo mismo… sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te he hecho nada, así que deja a mi__s amigos y mi familia en paz…_

_- **¡¿SEGURA DE QUE NUNCA ME HAS HECHO NADA?... ¡SOLO TE HAS INTERPUESTO EN MI CAMINO… HAS ROBADO A LOS HOMBRES QUE HE AMADO!… ¡ANTHONY… TERRY… Y HASTA EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HERMANO!... ¡**__**¡TARDE O TEMPRANO LO PAGARÁS!** - Me dirigí a mi caballo, Ed hizo lo mismo, ignorándola. - ¡JURO QUE LO LAMENTARÁS!... - Nos alejamos a todo galope de ella, aun sigue culpándome por lo de Neil… cuando yo no supe lo sucedido y aún así quiere vengarse de mí… Antes de llegar al hogar, retomamos un poco la conversación. _

_- ¿Esa mujer es algo suyo? - Preguntó con cautela Ed._

_- Se diría qu__e somos "Primas" ¿La conoces?_

_- Hace mucho tiempo mi madre y yo la encontramos en Nueva York… dijo cosas terribles… me miraba de una forma que daba miedo… y la noche de la recepción… habló a solas con mi madre... yo no supe de qué, me desagrada__ tanto esa mujer que me alejé. - No me parecían nada bueno esas apariciones de ella y menos junto a Susana ahora que descubría que no era la persona que me mostró tanto amor a Terry… __Jamás creí que pudiera odiar a alguien tanto como a Susana Marlowe… ella destruyó mi vida… la vida de Terry… y la vida de Edmond… quien nada tenía que ver en esto."_

Miró las páginas, Eliza Ligan siempre había insultado a Candice quien simplemente la ignoraba… lo que la dejaba cada vez más furiosa, _"Y pensar que soy parte de esa familia"_, suspiró, _"Nancy… ella no puede negar que heredó esa parte de los Ligan… y yo por poco sigo su ejemplo. Siempre queriendo lo que no puede tener y cuando lo obtiene simplemente se deshace de todo dejándolo inservible… Louisa",_ sonrió mientras retomaba los papeles, _"Le debo tanto… ¿Qué sería de mi en un futuro al lado de Nancy y sus sucios trucos?"._ Iba a comenzar a leer, se detuvo… _"Tony… Ella odiaba a Tony… había odiado a cada chica que se le acercaba a Karl"_. Releyó la parte que decía: _¡SOLO TE HAS ROBADO A LOS HOMBRES QUE HE AMADO!… ¡ANTHONY… TERRY… Y HASTA EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI HERMANO!... ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO LO PAGARÁS!' "Terry"_. Dejó a un lado las páginas que acababa de leer, por suerte Nancy estaba en América… pero eso no quería decir, que la menor de las Grandchester no estuviera en peligro. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia el lago. _"Si algo le sucede a ella esta vez, nadie me perdonaría por no hacer nada al respecto… Karl me asesinaría… Si es cierto que se reabrió el caso… me desespera que las investigaciones sean tan lentas… si ya dije todo… ¿Por qué no hacen algo?... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡DEBERÍAN DETENERLA!..._

Diario de Terry:

"_Neil muerto… fue todo lo que Albert me dijo… al parecer un problema con los gangsters con los que se había asociado… fue todo lo que su madre y Eliza le habían dicho, ya que sucedió después de que Él y Candy llegaran de un largo viaje por el extranjero. Pero como Eliza continuaba frecuentando a quien se decía que era el cabecilla de ellos, no permitió que se relacionaran con el resto de la familia y para mantenerlas a raya, les dijo que si se acercaban a cualquier miembro de la familia les retiraría su apoyo económico. _

_Estuve conviviendo con William… tan parecido en su forma de ser a mi Pecosa, preocupándose siempre por los demás, cuidando de sus hermanos… dice que prefiere la medicina, que estudiar administración como todos los Ardley. Que no quisiera llevar la responsabilidad que su padre tiene con todo el Clan. Como me hubiera gustado que fueran nuestros hijos. La pequeña Ashley tan parecida a ella, aunque Anthony desconfía mucho de mí… ¿Por qué será?... _

_Esta mañana Candy y Ed me pidieron permiso para salir rumbo al Hogar de Pony, quería conocer un poco más a Ed, quien hizo un gran alboroto cuando le concedí el permiso… Me recordó a Candy a su edad… _

_Los primeros reportes de Charly llegaron, son respecto a Susana y su pasado… __Lo que puede averiguar Charly con sus viejos conocidos… me impactó saber que Susana conociera y se relacionara con los chicos que formaban parte de las pandillas como "The Brooklyn Rippers", "The Forty Thieves Juniors_ _y The Five Points Gangs"*, dedicados a delitos menores pero muy conocidos, Charly logró encontrar a algunos de ellos que la ayudaron con el accidente… uno le contó que le había prometido una muy buena recompensa una vez que fuera mi esposa ya que estaba muy segura de que al verla tan dedicada a mi, no habría forma de que no me enamorara de ella y nos casáramos, convirtiéndose en parte de la nobleza inglesa… ya que valía más que la chica sin clase que vivía en Chicago… Así que desde el principio planeo todo… la odiaba más que antes… Logró hacer mi vida un infierno… Ella provocó todo… pero era yo quien debía haberse accidentado… ¿Se habría arrepentido en el último minuto?... ¡ES… ES… UNA MALDITA EMBUSTERA!… ¡MI VIDA DESTROZADA POR ELLA!… ¡Y SE ATREVIÓ A INVESTIGAR A CANDY!… seguirla… cada vez que estuvo en Nueva York… al igual que su madre… así que puedo deducir quien mostró los chismes de los periódicos a Candy… y el reporterillo que los creaba era miembro de alguna de esas pandillas, siendo bien pagados por la Sra. Marlowe… y aun en Chicago la vigilaron para que no volviera a acercarse a mi… ya no pude leer más… Llamé a Charly para pedirle que investigara la muerte de Neil… todo lo que tenía que ver con los Ligan olía muy mal… siempre fue así tratándose de Candy… debía investigar por todos lados…_

_Candy y Ed llegaron, ella se retiró a su habitación, Ed me contó lo ocurrido, se preocupó al verme salir de la mansión tan furioso que trató de detenerme, después de preguntar a Will donde vivían los Ligan. Al llegar vi una mansión deprimente, ya que estaba muy descuidada, llamé a la puerta, después de solicitar hablar con Eliza, la mucama me indicó que estaba en el jardín. En cuanto me vio, se volvió amable, olía horriblemente a licor, se arrojó a mis brazos diciendo que sentía lástima por mi, por mi vida con Susana y que viviera atado al recuerdo de alguien que no valía la pena… la empujé a un lado, le dije que se alejara de Ed y de mi… Que dejara en paz a Candy, así que lanzó uno de sus tantos comentarios viperinos_

_- Tal parece que no se contenta con su esposo y __su amante en turno ¿Verdad?... - No pude evitar mirarla con dureza. - ¿No lo sabías? - Soltó una estridente carcajada. - Eres aun un iluso respecto a "La Pureza" de esa Maldita Huérfana, La Muy Respetable Dama de Establo… Pero ahora te tiene aquí… como siempre embriagado con su brujería barata… - Dijo mirándome con suspicacia. - ¿Sabes que encontré ayer a Candy… en una forma poco… decorosa con tu hijo?... ¿Puedes creer lo bajo que ha caído?... Seduciendo a muchachitos… ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?... siempre lo dije… es una Zorra caza fortunas… siempre haciendo lo que sea por controlar a los hombres y tenerlos a su merced. - Me sentía a punto de estallar, así que me burlé._

_- Por favor "Srita. Ligan"… ¿Qué es lo que más te duele? ¿Su alto status social o el hecho de que aun pueda ser atractiva para los hombres… incluso para un jovencito… que po__r la edad, podría ser su hijo? - Me reí. - Mientras que tú… - La miré lo más despreciativo que podía ser. -… Me parece que necesitas realizarte algún examen de la vista… además una "Dama de tu Abolengo" está dando un hermoso espectáculo circense a tus empleados con solo tratar de mantenerte en pie. - Eliza se enfureció insultándome, haciendo que me riera más de ella. __- Pero que vocabulario es ese para tan fina "Dama de Aparador"… En estos momentos solo eres una más de las tantas rameras baratas con el aspec__to que tienes en este momento… - Se acercó intentando abofetearme, pero le detuve el brazo con fuerza mientras le decía duramente. - Sólo te lo digo una vez: Si Te acercas a ella o a sus hijos, lo lamentaras… - Se soltó con brusquedad._

_**- ¡MALDITOS SEAN AMBOS!… ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO Y ELLA UNA RAMERA DE ESTABLO QUE SE…!**__ - No pude resistir más y la abofetee tan fuertemente que cayó al suelo._

_**- TE LO ADVIERTO: DEJA A LOS ARDLEY EN PAZ O SABRÁS DE LO QUE UN GRANDCHESTER ES CAPÁZ**__ - Desde el suelo comenzó a patalear y gritar furiosa muchas incoherencias, me arrojó lo que tenía cerca, mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar._

_**- ¡MALDITO SEAS MIL VECES! ¡TU, CANDY Y SUS BASTARDOS!... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!... ¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡NO SABEN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!... ¡VAN A DESEAR ESTAR MUERTOS!... ¡ESTA VEZ ME PAGARÁN CADA UNA DE LAS HUMILLAC**__**IONES QUE ME HAN HECHO PASAR!**__ - Me detuve, sin verla le dije: _

_- ¿Qué es lo que puedo esperar de un adefesio como tú?... __**NADA… ASÍ QUE DÉJANOS EN PAZ…"**_

* * *

Estaba desesperado, todo el día habían estado en la villa de la familia de ese "Cara de niña". Decidió ir al centro de la ciudad a un área poco recomendable a hacer unas compras. Era ya noche cuando Karl llevó a Eleanor y a las chicas a su villa, se despidió de ellas y regresó a la villa de los Ardley, sin percatarse de que en un cruce, alguien había colocado un aparato en su auto. Ahora si podría estar al tanto de las actividades de esos chicos sin que se cometieran más errores. Se dirigió a su hotel, no quería llamar la atención respecto a su presencia en Escocia, al abrir la puerta recibió repentinamente un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

- ¡NO TE PARECE QUE ESA ES UNA FORMA POCO CABALLEROSA DE SALUDARME "QUERIDO"!. –Apenas se recuperó para incorporarse y palmeó para que las luces se encendieran. Delante de él estaba ella, furiosa.

- Nancy… ¿Qué diablos te pasa?... mi amor, fuiste tú quien me recibió con un golpe…- sintió un sabor desagradable en la boca, al limpiarse observó que era sangre.

- Lo siento mucho, pero… me sentí perdida sin ti… no me dejaste ningún recado… estuve buscándote como loca…

- Era urgente que viniera…- Le mintió.- Hay algunas cosas que necesito revisar con tu tío… ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

- No había absolutamente nada en mi computadora…- Él se acercó tratando de abrazarla.

- Seguramente estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta…

- Tienes que buscar una forma de convencerme…- dijo ella al mirarlo a los ojos, él se acercó a ella para besarla.

- ¿Ahora si puedes disculparme?.- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciarla.

- Puede ser…

* * *

Durante el desayuno estuvo distraído, no dejaba de pensar ni un momento en los documentos guardados en su caja de seguridad. Una mucama entró al comedor con un mensaje, él lo leyó seriamente.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Clarise al verlo leer con el ceño fruncido.

- Spencer está aquí…

- Pero…- Comenzó a decir Annie

- Es muy astuto ese joven…- Dijo Cas.- ¿Qué harás?

- Primero saber la razón de su viaje… pero no lo recibiré aquí… - Se levantó de la mesa después de darle un beso a Clarise en la mejilla.- Te tengo otra mala noticia…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- "La dulce Nancy" también está aquí…

- ¿No se suponía que debía estar muy ocupada en Chicago?.- Preguntó Andy

- Al parecer no puede estar sin su novio…- Se burló Mandy.

- ¿Lo saben en Chicago?.- Preguntó Aline molesta. No quería ver a Nancy.

- No iba a dejarla sola sin vigilancia… tengo que arreglar esto, cuídense…- Dijo al tomar su saco y salir rumbo a su oficina.

- Por cierto… ¿Karl aun no ha despertado?.- Preguntó Clarise.

- He llamado en varias ocasiones a su puerta, pero no me ha contestado.- dijo la mucama. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

Había salido antes del amanecer de la villa, ¿Iría a caballo o en la moto? Decidió hacerlo a caballo, el ruido del motor podría despertar a todos y no quería que supieran a dónde iba. Se dirigió a las caballerizas, tranquilizó al caballo, montó y salió a galope. Al llegar, trató de recordar cual era su ventana. Trepó hasta ella y se sintió feliz de que estuviera abierta, entró. No pudo evitar mirarla, se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía, se sentó en el sillón.

* * *

Despertó al sentir un poco del aire del amanecer, abrió los ojos, él estaba sentado en el sillón durmiendo profundamente, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Se acercó despacio, no pudo evitar besarlo, al sentir el contacto de sus labios él sonrió y comenzó a corresponderle mientras se incorporaba, y la acariciaba.

- Te extrañé… -susurró sobre sus labios.

- Yo también…

- ¿Te sorprendí? - Dijo mientras sonreía.

- No… solo que… tardaste demasiado… Cada noche he dejado la ventana abierta para ti…

- Entonces…- Dijo mientras hacía el ademán de separarse e intentar irse.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dices que no te agradó mi sorpresa…

- Eres un tonto… siempre tienes que confundir todo…- Lo haló hacia si para besarlo, mientras comenzaba a sacarle la playera y tocar su piel.

- Pero tu…

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – Susurró sobre sus labios mientras caminaban despacio sin dejar de besarse rumbo a la cama. Él se quitó la chaqueta.

- Claro que si… - suspiró para volver a besarla mientras se iban recostando.

* * *

Eleanor estaba en el Solarium, mientras esperaba a sus hijas. Estaba feliz porque los abogados de Alexander se habían comunicado con los suyos para informar que los restos de Richard Grandchester no se encontraban en la abadía, por lo que tendrías que averiguar su paradero, eso significaba que tenían un poco más de tiempo y podrían reunir más pruebas contundentes.

- Buenos Días…- Saludó Alice alegremente.

- Muy buenos días…- Contestó mientras dejaba su taza de té.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tenemos buenas noticias sobre Alexander…

- Lo han encontrado medio muerto… o por lo menos ha sido desterrado de la Cámara de los Lores…

- No seas sarcástica… veo que las malas mañas de Terry se te han pegado…

- Lo siento, es solo que algo así sería para festejarlo.- Eleanor la miraba con reprobación.

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que no es algo tan bueno para nosotros… - Le contó lo ocurrido en la abadía.

- Hemos hecho todo lo posible por encontrar más pruebas en los escritos… ¿Sabes algo respecto a los documentos que tiene el Sr. Ardley?.- Preguntó mientras se servía un poco de té.

- No… aun no, solo sé que son reportes de los investigadores que contrató Susana Marlowe y algunos más sobre una investigación encargada por Terrence…

- Es decir que a pesar de tener algunas pruebas, no son suficientes…

- Así es… Hay que revisar hasta el mínimo detalle. - Se sintió triste.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Terry?

- ¿No ha bajado?

- No, creí que lo haría contigo… - Llamó a la mucama.- Tal parece que no le importa para nada la buena conducta…- Alice rió.

- No te preocupes, - Detuvo a la mucama.- Yo la traeré, así tenga que tirarla de la cama.- Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana, llamó a la puerta pero no escuchó nada, así que decidió entrar caminando sin hacer ruido, _"Bien… no quieres despertar,"_ tomó la jarra del agua, se acercó a la cama adoselada, jaló la cortina dispuesta a arrojársela en la cara, pero no estaba, miró alrededor, la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta y el sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba, dejó la jarra en la mesita de noche, _"Esta vez si que me la ganó… ya me las pagará"_ se dirigió hacia allá.

- ¡TERESA GRANDCHESTER! ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO CREES QUE TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO PARA DESAYUNAR?... ¡¿ME ESTAS ESC…– Comenzó a decir al tiempo que abría la puerta con brusquedad, e inmediatamente la cerró apenada por haber descubierto a su hermana y a Karl en plena ducha. Adentro Terry reía a más no poder.

- ¡RAYOS!... ¡TERRY!... ¿Quieres dejar de reír de esa forma?.- Sonrojado se apresuró a tomar una toalla y cubrirse con ella la cintura, para salir rápidamente. Alice estaba sin habla. Cuando lo vio salir escurriendo de agua, no supo que hacer.

- Alice… yo… yo lo lamento… yo… no... debí...

- No te preocupes… yo debí de ser más cuidadosa… - Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, evitando su mirada apenada, Terry salió aun riendo.

- Jajajajaja… Debiste ver tu cara…- Dijo aun medio ahogada por la risa.

- Solo… solo apresúrense… - Dijo más calmada al escuchar a su hermana reír de esa forma al lado de Karl.- Supongo que te quedarás a desayunar con nosotras… - Dijo con suspicacia al abrir la puerta.

- Ahhh… si claro… en un momento iremos… - Dijo aun apenado el chico mientras buscaba su ropa. Alice salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Viste su expresión?.- Dijo ya más tranquila Terry.

- Creo que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.- dijo aun sonrojado comenzando a vestirse.

- Te amo Karl…- Dijo acercándose a él para darle su playera, el la tomó y la puso a un lado mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

- También te amo…- Comenzó a besarla, a regañadientes ella se separó de él.

- Creo… Creo que tenemos que apurarnos… o esta vez será mi madre quien venga…- Dijo mientras sonreía al ver al chico aún apenado.

* * *

- Así que el patético muchacho ha venido…- Dijo mientras miraba la pantalla.- Quiero que lo mantengan bien vigilado… no quiero que estropee las cosas…

- Si Milord… lo haremos…- Cortó de inmediato la comunicación.

- ¿Y bien?... – sus hombres lo miraban atemorizados.

- Hemos investigado… al parecer los restos de Richard no están por ninguna parte del país…

- ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME TIENEN QUE DECIR? ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES?.- Estalló.

- C-creemos que tienen que estar en América…

- ¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? TENGO QUE ASEGURARME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DE QUE RAOUL NO ES UN GRANDCHESTER!

- S-señor… tengo algo que informarle.- Alexander lo miraba con furia, así que continuó.- A-al parecer, ellos tienen nuevas pruebas…

* * *

Después de haber desayunado con las Grandchester, fueron a la villa Ardley para continuar revisando los escritos de los diarios, Eleanor tenía que volver a Londres, estaba feliz de que Terry contara con el chico Ardley. Edward les resumió lo que había leído, Luisa estaba feliz de verlo dispuesto a ayudar a sus primos.

- Creo que tenemos que apresurarnos con la lectura de esto, antes de que Spencer comience nuevamente a husmear…- Dijo Andy.

- Si… y puede estar más cerca de nosotros ahora que Nancy está aquí…- Dijo Aline.

- En ese caso, apresurémonos.- Dijo Alice tomando uno de los escritos.

Diario de Candy:

"_He estado en el Hogar de Pony ayudando con el arreglo para la fiesta de Navidad que damos cada año… Terrence y los chicos al parecer se han estado divirtiendo juntos… __La verdad es… que no quisiera estar cerca de él… no sin Albert… y es cierto: lo he estado evitando. Ashley ha estado conmigo ayudándonos con los adornos, pero ya no resisto sus insistentes preguntas sobre él y como era en su juventud cuando se enteró que estuvimos juntos en el San Pablo… _

_- ¿Te habrías casado con él s__i papá no te lo hubiera pedido? - Su pregunta me sacó de concentración mientras colocaba la estrella en el árbol, y estuve a punto de caer y el árbol conmigo si no nos hubieran detenido los chicos… Los chicos, son tan parecidos… se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, sólo Anthony se mantiene con ciertas reservas hacia los Grandchester… _

_La fiesta fue un gran éxito, muchos chicos fueron adoptados, conseguimos más apoyo… observaba a Ed escondido cerca de una ventana, por un momento lo vi triste, me acerqué a él y rápidamente cambió su actitud _

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Claro que si._

_- Creí que estabas triste…_

_- ¿Triste yo?... - Y comenzó a reírse… igual… igual a Terrence… esa vez en el barco… - ¿Por qué no vas a reunirte con los chicos? Te han estado buscando._

_- En un momento… solo quis__iera estar a solas un momento._

_- De acuerdo. - Me alejé de él. _

_- Siempre tienes que __estar entrometiéndote en todo…_

_- Terrence… - Me había seguido hasta la cocina. - Me asustaste…_

_- No sé porqué lo di__ces, tú has estado evitándome._

_- Como puedes__ ver tengo muchas ocupaciones…_

_- Que conveniente. - Se burló. - Me da la impresión de que me has estado evitando._

_- Si el tener tantos compromisos __le llamas así, por mi está bien. - Salí de la habitación. Cuando se fueron todos los invitados, solo Annie, Archie, sus hijos, Paty y su familia se quedaron con nosotros para repartir los regalos."_

Diario de Albert:

_Extrañaba la tranquilidad después de un día de fiesta, escuché comentarios respecto a William y Edmond, me intranquilizó más el hecho de que ambos despertaran la curiosidad de las personas, y más al saber quien era el padre de Edmond… __¿Y si algo realmente ocurrió el día del nacimiento de William? Estuve hablando con Terrence al respecto, dice que aun no tiene todos los reportes puesto que parecen rompecabezas, ya que era difícil de acercarse a algunas personas con las que estaban involucradas las Marlowe y Eliza…_

_ - ¿Qué tienen q__ue ver ambas investigaciones?'_

_- Sólo una cor__azonada…_

_- Explícamelo…_

_- ¿Has escuchad__o el sobrenombre de Scarface?_

_- Me parece… ¿Qué tiene que ver__ eso con las investigaciones?_

_- Al parecer, mi Dulce Esposa, hace tiempo estuvo relacionada con algunos chicos de unas pandillas muy conocidas… en Nueva York… Eliza se ha relacionado con un tipo conocido de esa __forma… quien vino de Nueva York… - Comencé a recordar los reportes de George…_

_- ¿No puede ser que ambas?… _

_- Te lo dije… solo es una corazonada… no te puedo decir__ más hasta estar seguro de todo…_

_Lo vi dirigirse a Candy, pero ella lo dejó en la cocina, se dirigió a nosotros y comenzó a repartir regalos. Me sorprendió que Terrence se despidió de nosotros diciendo que se sentía muy cansado, Edmond lo miraba extrañado."_

Diario de Terry:

_"No podía resistirlo… verla junto a él… tan amorosa como siempre con todos… quisiera un poco de ese amor para mi… de ese amor que le da a él… sentir sus besos… su calor… nuevamente… Era imposible resistirlo más, así que me retiré a la Mansión de las Rosas, después de todo ya había terminado de nevar y no habría ningún problema con el auto._

_Los reportes de Charly me esperaban en mi habitación, comencé a leerlos, cada vez más me aterran… las amistades de Susana son peligrosas… y el tipo con el que se ha enredado Eliza también, aquí en Chicago… Ahora entiendo las amenazas que lanzó el día que fui a su casa… No sé si se lo digo o no a Albert… Susana ha estado en contacto con ese tipo llamado Cara Cortada… así es como ha mantenido bajo vigilancia a Candy todo este tiempo… el sujeto tiene gente pagada por toda la ciudad, ha corrompido a cuanto policía ha podido… sin querer todo este tiempo Candy ha estado en peligro… sea por Susana o por Eliza…_

_Es más, el tipo que conoce Susana y el amante de Eliza son la misma persona: Alphonse Gabriel Capone…"_

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19**

_**¡NOOOOOO…!**_

_**Por Nep**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía algo extrañamente cálido a su lado, _"Por fin despertaste dormilona… se parecen tanto"_ escuchó una suave risa, ella se sintió avergonzada al ver que la tenía alguien abrazada y su rostros sobre el pecho desnudo de él, pero no entendía nada. _"¿Qué ha pasado?... Cuanto tiempo he…" "Shhhh… cierra los ojos"_, ella intentó ver su rostro, pero solo podía sentir sus labios cálidos sobre el de ella, _"Eres más hermosa…"_ le dijo él mientras comenzaba a acariciarla y ella a disfrutarlo, pero algo le parecía que no estaba bien, creyó reconocer esa voz, _"¡¿Cómo pudiste?"_ al abrir los ojos vio a Terry que los observaba sorprendida ella giraba el rostro…

La habitación estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz, no podía creerlo, _"Esto… esto es una estupidez",_ tomó un poco de agua, trató de dormir un poco más pero no podía, comenzó a hacer un recuento, el chico le había agradado desde el principio, su forma de ser, no le importaba que fuera algunos años menor. Solo le importaba como un amigo… era el novio de su hermana... pero ahora… todo había cambiado, _"¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué ahora que la ha visto tan feliz junto a él?... Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca"_.

_

* * *

_

"Así que la mafia… Los Ligan estuvieron involucrados con ellos… no me extrañaría que el tatarabuelo los hubiera repudiado de la familia… ahora comprendo porqué ha sido tan difícil para los miembros más viejos del Clan aceptarlos de nuevo… ellos lo sabían… desde siempre… y supongo que el no decirme nada al respecto, ha sido para probarme que tan bien puedo manejar este tipo de situaciones."

William revisaba detalladamente los informes que recibió Terrence. Hizo un par de llamadas, tenía que asegurarse de que los Ligan no siguieran usando el nombre de la familia para hacer negocios sucios, pudiendo perjudicar las empresas de todo el Clan Ardley. Estaba a punto de cerrar la carpeta cuando vio un sobre muy viejo y apunto de romperse, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, inmediatamente se comunicó a Nueva York.

* * *

La oficina estaba completamente a oscuras como siempre, solo un poco de luz del atardecer se colaba por el ventanal que tenía tras el escritorio, le agradaba ese ambiente, atemorizaba a cualquiera, pero la chica que estaba delante de él parecía estar fascinada con ello. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra, ella sonreía con presunción, _"Si supiera donde estoy… esta vez me las pagarás Spencer… no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo… no volveré a perder… los haré pagar por todo… a todos…_"

- Tengo entendido que tiene algo para mí Srita…

- Lo de menos es quien soy… - Comenzó a acercarse al enorme escritorio.- Creo que está más interesado en la infamación que está en mí poder.

- ¿Por qué he de creerle?.- Dijo con sarcasmo, ella sonrió enigmáticamente mientras se sentaba.

- Creo que por el mismo motivo que tengo yo…- Él la examinaba detenidamente.

- No estoy seguro de que tengamos algo en común…

- Yo creo que sí… solo que… por distintas razones…- Le agradaba esta chica, sonrió.

- De acuerdo la escucho…

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente. La buscó por toda la suite, se sentía desorientado, sus movimientos eran muy torpes, estaba atardeciendo, ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? solo había una nota: iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad a hacer algunas compras, tal vez visitaría a su familia. Con dificultad hizo algunas llamadas, pero la gente que había contratado para seguir a los Ardley y las Grandchester no había logrado algún avance que le interesara. El hombre que había logrado algo importante había subido su precio, se maldijo por no haberle pagado y no haberle querido creer que era muy importante lo que había encontrado, ya que tenía conocidos que trabajaban para los Ardley. Ahora el sujeto había desaparecido por completo, eso le preocupaba. Tampoco quería comunicarse con Alexander para pedirle más dinero para pagar a los investigadores, estaría más furioso que de costumbre con él en especial por haber regresado antes de lo previsto. Tenía que buscar la forma de alejar de él a Nancy, solo estaba entorpeciendo sus planes.

* * *

Había decidido pasar el día en la villa, los chicos habían insistido en que los acompañara a un festival de teatro, pero se negó rotundamente, Terry estaba emocionada ya que se presentarían las obras de Shakespeare, sonrió al recordarla cuando fueron al viejo teatro de la compañía Stratford que su padre estaba remodelando, la desconoció por completo, jamás había visto esa expresión en ella… excepto el día que la sorprendió con Karl… _"Karl… ¿Por qué nuevamente tengo que volverlo a recordar en este momento?"_ Se sentó a la orilla del lago, aún apenada por el recuerdo. _"¿Por qué ahora he comenzado a pensar en él… de otra forma… ¿Pero que estoy pensando?... Corrió solo a disculparse… No le intereso… Además… Es un chico… es más joven que yo… y ellos se aman demasiado… debo estar feliz por Terry… son el uno para el otro… desde el principio lo supe… tuve un extraño presentimiento al respecto... como si supiera que desde siempre se pertenecían"_

- Estás muy pensativa hoy…- La interrumpió su madre.- ¿Por qué no saliste con los chicos?

- Yo… yo quería estar sola… descansar un poco.

- Alice, eres muy mala cuando me mientes, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Nada…- Su madre la miraba insistente. Desvió la vista al lago.- ¿Crees que Karl sea la persona adecuada para Terry?

- Es un chico muy tierno, veo como la cuida, se preocupa no solo por ella, también por nosotras… - La miró de reojo, ¿Se había sonrojado? - y por los demás ¿No lo crees?.

- No es eso… Es… no lo sé… solo quiero que Terry sea muy feliz…

- ¿Crees que no podría serlo con él?.

- Supongo que si… no quiero que nadie… es que no quiero verla lastimada de nuevo…

- No creo que él pudiera hacerlo. Vamos, demos un paseo a caballo…

- Prefiero estar aquí un rato más.

- De acuerdo…

- Tal vez después vaya a la villa de los Ardley.- Su madre la miraba preocupada. Alice se reprendió nuevamente por seguir pensando en Karl. _"Solo… solo estoy confundiendo las cosas… ellos son el uno para el otro"… Se repetía una otra vez._

* * *

Diario de Candy:

_"Como cada año, con los preparativos para la Gran Fiesta de Año Nuevo organizada por los Ardley, he estado tan ocupada que no he podido atender a nuestros invitados como se debe,__ (A pesar de los años, aun no puedo lograr una perfecta organización al estilo Ardley… ¿Cómo podía hacer todo esto la Tía Abuela Elroy y parecer que todo podía estar en perfecta sincronía sin que ella moviera un dedo?). He dejado a los chicos que los entretengan mientras yo ando de un lado para el otro, me alegra que se lleven bien (Así puedo permanecer lejos de Terry y él mantenerse ocupado en otras cosas), aunque… Anthony está molesto por la presencia de Terrence, lo sé porqué me ha preguntado con insistencia cuando se irá… es lo mismo que me pregunto yo… ¿Qué más quiere saber?... Tal vez quiera pasar más tiempo con… con Will, yo misma quisiera encontrar una forma de permitírselo sin levantar sospechas de nadie al respecto."_

* * *

La llamada que recibió de Escocia lo alivió pero al mismo tiempo le aterró la cantidad de problemas que implicaba, ahora más que nunca su familia estaba en peligro, Alexander y Spencer buscaban la forma de dar el golpe final. Recordó las pruebas de ADN que exigió Alexander, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a investigar en Internet sobre el paradero de la tumba de Eleanor Baker, estaba seguro que los restos de Richard Grandchester estarían ahí. ¿Pero en dónde estarán los de Terrence? Se dirigió a la habitación secreta, con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio. Después de que Alice la encontró se dedicó a arreglarla, no quería volver a verla cerrada, era una parte muy importante de la historia de la familia y quería que futuras generaciones la admiraran. _"Cuanto debiste amarla Terrence… para soportar que nuca sería tuya… verla junto a tu mejor amigo…"_ se dijo mientras examinaba nuevamente las fotos enmarcadas, _"Y personas envidiosas de ese profundo amor se empeñaron en separarlos… así como lo hicieron con nosotros… Elly… pero no permitiré que suceda de nuevo… ¡DEMONIOS! Como quisiera poder estar allá, a su lado… Desearía poder protegerlas mejor…" _con cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación, decidió dirigirse a su estudio para revisar los últimos detalles del nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, necesitaba distraerse para no preocuparse.

* * *

Diario de Candy:

_"Un Año más comienza y me siento abrumada por la presencia de Terry… Esta era mi fiesta especial… __Su presencia me confunde… ¿Porqué tuvo que entrometerse y hacer que los recuerdos dolorosos volvieran?… recordarme que jamás podremos estar juntos…_

_Todo era estupendo como siempre, los niños del Hogar de Pony cantaron como los ángeles para deleite de nuestros invitados, una antigua canción escocesa que les enseñé:_ _Auld Lang Syne. Al dar la media noche, todos brindamos, Albert me abrazó y besó como es nuestra costumbre junto con nuestros hijos, después de un momento salí del salón con mi copa, hacía frío pero no me importó. En ese momento recordaba la melodía que Terry tocaba en Escocia, me parecía escucharla tan claramente como si alguien la tocara en ese mismo instante… Cada año, hacía lo mismo, después de felicitar a mis seres queridos… salía a brindar por su felicidad… solo que esta vez él estaba en mi hogar, podía ver que estaba bien y era feliz… claro… a su modo… Mi chal resbaló de mis hombros siendo empujado por el aire, me quedé estática observándolo… dèjá vu… tenía miedo de mirar a través de la bruma… y de nuevo escuché su voz, quise huir, pero esta vez él me alcanzó al tomarme por el brazo. _

_- Pecas… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Su mirada era inconfundible. _

_- Lo… lo siento… - Miré su mano, sostenía la armónica que le regalé hace tanto tiempo… aun la conservaba… sentí mis ojos humedecerse. - no quise molestarte, yo… yo me retiro. - Dije intentando sajarme._

_- ¿Por qué no brindamos? Veo que traes también una copa… por fav__or Candy… ¿Por la felicidad?... - Me rogó, no me pareció muy cortés irme así._

_- Está bien - Chocó su copa con la mía, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar… inmediatamente me besó. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? no lo sé, nos separamos, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir cuando nos miramos, así que entré rápidamente. Me encontré a Ashley, me dijo que su padre estaba buscándome, le pedí que le dijera que me sentía mal y me disculpara con los invitados, iría a nuestra habitación. _

_- ¿__Ya está a gusto __"El Sr. Grandchester"__ en la fiesta? - Dijo una voz cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Miré con sorpresa… Anthony._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? - Tenía una mirada que me confundía… casi me daba miedo._

_- No sé a qué te refieres __**madre**__… solo es una simple pregunta… lo vi salir al jardín… algo incómodo hace un rato… tal vez buscaba algo más… algo en que entretenerse… y parece que lo encontró… ¿Qué es lo que crees… __**madre**__?... ¿Crees que le agradó mucho lo que encontró en el jardín... o tal vez en... la terraza?... Tal vez… __**tú**__ puedas explicármelo… - Lo miré, su expresión se había endurecido… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?... No podía ser… ¿A caso… él nos vio? No pude sostenerle más la mirada, así que subí los escalones avergonzada. _

_- No sé… que es lo que tratas de decir… no me sie__nto muy bien… mañana hablaremos. - Una vez sola, no pude contener más mi llanto. Me siento confundida… avergonzada… detesto que Terry haga esto: que me haga amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo… que no quiera comprender que ya es imposible que nosotros estemos juntos… aunque… aunque yo… yo… aún lo ame… no quiero lastimar a nadie… Albert no se lo merece… Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de volverlo a ver… quiero que se vaya… quiero estar tranquila…"_

* * *

No podía dejar de ver las expresiones de la chica, estaba realmente absorta en la obra, la oía susurrar, supuso que se la sabía de memoria, no podía descifrar los sentimientos de ella mientras se desarrollaba la obra… _"Pasión… le apasiona el teatro…"_ Cuando terminó la obra ella lo volteó a ver, sonreía feliz, como cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿Qué te pareció?.- Preguntó ella emocionada cuando salían del teatro.

- ¿Qué te pareció a ti?... – Preguntó intentando hacerse el gracioso.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres contestar?

- ¿Y tú por qué no me quieres contestar a mí?

- Eres un fastidio cuando te lo propones…

- Vamos chicos, va a discutir por algo sin importancia…- Intervino Andy, Terry lo miro de una forma que le impidió hacer más comentarios.

- Me parece interesante… - Comenzó a decir Mandy.- Especialmente el actor que interpretaba a Romeo…- Suspiró.

- Hermanita, tal parece que te enamoraste del actor.- Se burló Annie.- Tendré que decírselo a Patrick… estará muy decepcionado de ti.

- Annie por favor no molestes.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Karl, Terry no sabía como explicar todas las emociones que se removieron en ella al ver la obra. Solo asintió en silencio.

- Vamos, demos un paseo…

- Es mejor que regresemos a casa…

- ¿Te preocupa algo?.- Ella lo miró.

- Alice…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No lo sé… me preocupa… hoy, estuvo un poco extraña…

- Con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que debas preocuparte tanto por ella.- Dijo Andy.- El tío William ha hecho todo lo posible porque estén bien protegidas.

- Por favor Terry, vamos a divertirnos un poco más.- Dijo Annie.- Te llevaremos temprano a la villa.

- Está bien… vamos.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"Fin de año… nunca me han gustado las reuniones… menos en esta fecha: la primera vez que nos vimos… __Hoy, ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo… mientras saludaba a tantos invitados al lado de Albert… yo salí al jardín antes de las 12… Quería estar solo… brindar por ella y su felicidad a solas… por haber logrado lo que prometió… aun cuando me doliera… escuché la algarabía adentro, para acallar el ruido, comencé a tocar mi armónica. _

_Después de un momento, escuché pasos entre la bruma, dejé de tocar: era ella, quiso huir pero le pedí que brindáramos. No pude evitar besarla, después de un largo tiempo nos separamos, ambos estábamos agitados, sin decirme nada, huyó. Yo no me pude mover, solo suspiré largamente para tranquilizarme (Es increíble todo lo que me hace sentir solamente con su cercanía aun)… no quiero lastimarla… pero… esto es más fuerte que yo… _

_E__speré un tiempo prudente para poder entrar por si a caso había algún indiscreto, así que continué con mis cavilaciones mientras me terminaba la copa de Champagne: pronto mis vacaciones terminarían en unos días más y tendría que regresar a Nueva York; para entonces, todo lo referente a mi divorcio estaría listo, no importaba que se hiciera un escándalo… verla me dio la fortaleza para superar todo lo que vendría. Ya no viviría al lado de esa arpía y Ed estaría conmigo, en caso de que ella se negara, la palabra de Ed, ayudaría a agilizar los trámites ya que él no querría estar a su lado._

_Por la mañana nuevamente saldría con los chicos, pero Anthony no quiso unírsenos, todos estábamos extrañados. Albert insistió en que nos acompañara a cabalgar, respondió a su padre de una forma poco cortés y se encerró en la biblioteca. Al volver del paseo, el mayordomo dijo a su padre que había salido rumbo al Hogar de Pony. Llegó casi al anochecer, tenía una actitud extraña, siendo muy grosero con todos, ganándose un reto por parte de sus padres. Candy estaba desolada, Albert dijo que jamás se había comportado de esa forma, ni si quiera con él quería hablar. _

_Candy buscó un momento para hablar a solas conmigo… me dijo que Anthony nos había visto en la terraza. Después de todo, nunca pude caerle bien al chico. Debía buscar la - forma de hablar con él, explicarle las cosas (Decirle que su Madre no tuvo la culpa… que fue mi necedad), sin que se enterara Albert de lo sucedido por su puesto."_

- No sabía que estabas aquí. - Alice detuvo su lectura sobresaltada, Karl entraba en ese momento a la biblioteca, ella sintió como se apenaba al sostenerle la mirada.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo poniendo las paginas sobre la mesilla.

- Acabo de dejar a Terry en tu villa, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- Pero se divirtieron mucho… es lo que importa…

- Claro… Terry…- El se notaba muy entusiasmado, no sabía como explicarle lo ocurrido con Terry ese día.- Siente tanta pasión por el teatro… la hubieras visto…

- La he observado… es feliz en un escenario…

- Si… - Vio que ella tomaba sus cosas.- Te llevaré.

- Eres muy amable… pero es mejor que te deje descansar…

- No hay problema.- Tomó sus cosas de manos de ella, se sonrojó. _"¡¿Qué diablos me pasa? Es Karl, es el novio de mi hermana… no tengo derecho ni si quiera a pensar en…"_

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - La miró extrañado

- No… no… yo debo irme.

- Insisto, sirve que así me comentas que has encontrado.- Dijo sonriéndole mientras miraba las hojas que había leído y se dirigían a la puerta.

* * *

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado?.- Estaba molesto mientras la veía con un montón de paquetes entrando con dificultad, no se movió de su lugar para ayudarla.

- Te dejé una nota… He estado pensando ir a la villa a saludar a la tía Cas… ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?.- Al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó.

- ¿Y si se molesta?.- Trató de fingir.

- No veo la razón de ello… es más, he pensado que me quedaré con ellos lo que resta de las vacaciones… no quisiera ser una molestia para ti.- Dijo sonriéndole de forma seductora.- Además tu tienes que resolver algunos asuntos con el Tío William, ¿No es así?

- No creo que sea conveniente hospedarme en casa de tus tíos…

- Está bien como quieras… hace mucho tiempo que yo no visito el lugar.- En su mente comenzaba a reorganizar sus planes. _"Esto va muy bien"._

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Se acercó a abrazarla, después le susurró al oído.- No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta.

- Vamos Spencer, solo fue un momento… quería disfrutar de las festividades que hay allá afuera, ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche?

- ¿De verdad quieres salir de aquí?.- Susurraba mientras la acariciaba, ella por un momento no se resistió, después se separó de él.- Si, quiero divertirme. – El fingió resignarse.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Eleanor recibió las noticias de Raoul, por fin habían encontrado los restos de los padres de Terrence, pero ni un rastro de los de él. Así que estuvo trabajando con sus abogados para preparar todo en el caso contra Alexander, quien podría ganar si manipulaba todo a su conveniencia como hasta ahora lo había hecho… perdería todo lo que había logrado contra Raoul, quien incluso podría volver a Inglaterra, ya que ellos tenían bastantes pruebas a su favor… no quería volver a separarse de él…

Diario de Albert:

_"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Anthony? Ha comenzado a rehuirnos a todos… desaparece por el resto del día y no vuelve hasta casi el anochecer… Dice ir al Hogar de Pony, pero la Hermana María no lo ha visto desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo… Candy dice que tal vez sea una nueva faceta__, que le demos tiempo… después de todo ya no es un niño…_

_Lo descubrí peleando con William y Ashley, reclamándoles por sentir tanta admiración por Terrence. Lo castigué enviándolo a su habitación. Terrence me pidió hablar con él, pero su rabieta se hizo más intensa al escucharlo, negándose a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se apareció en la cena de despedida que organizó Candy para Terrence y su hijo. Estaba furioso al saber que permitimos a William y Ashley ir unos días a Nueva York. Así que le ofrecimos que los acompañara pero se negó rotundamente… Candy ha querido acercarse a él para hablar, pero le rehuye… ¿Qué ha pasado con él?"_

Dejó de leer. Siempre le había gustado escribir y ahora, las memorias de sus tatarabuelos le estaban dando tema para hacerlo. Decidió ir a su habitación para comenzar a escribir algunas ideas que rondaban por su mente. Estaba en la terraza cuando vio un auto detenerse y descender de él a una chica peliroja, _"No puede ser… ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?... ¿Como puede tener el cinismo de hacerlo después de lo que pasó?"_ Cas llegaba en esos momento de las caballerizas, al ver quien llegaba en ese momento no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con desagrado.

- Hola tía Cas… hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, te extrañé.- Dijo Nancy con aparente inocencia y apresurándose a saludarla al bajar del auto. Ella no pudo reaccionar.- ¿Sucede algo? Estás tan pálida…

- N-No… y-yo había salido a cabalgar… tal vez sea el frío.

- Por favor tía, estamos en verano…- Haló a Spencer a su lado.- Te presento a Spencer Malfoy, ayuda a tío William con algunos negocios.

- Mucho gusto Milady.- Ella estrechó la mano del joven de forma automática, pero le desagradó al instante

- ¿Dónde están todos?.- Preguntó Nancy.

- Descansando. – No le agradaba lo que iba a decir, pero no le quedaba de otra.- ¿Gustan quedarse a cenar?

- Nos encantaría tía… quisiera saber ¿Si puedo quedarme con ustedes? Sé que mi hermano también está aquí…

- Bueno… no…

- Que sorpresa Nancy… Spencer, creí que estaban en Chicago.- William salió en auxilio de Cas.

- Buenas noches Sr. William… sé que es repentino pero había algunas cosas que creí que debía revisar personalmente.- Comenzó a decir Spencer.

- ¿No podían esperar a mi regreso?

- Yo… no quería dejar sueltos algunos cabos, ya terminé y solo faltaba que usted revisara unos pequeños detalles…

- Me sorprende tu eficiencia… Pero creo que puede esperar un día más…- Ahora se dirigió a su sobrina.- En cuanto a ti, hay muchas cosas que hacer, no debiste dejarlas…

- Por favor Tío, yo los extrañaba… Chicago no es lo mismo sin ustedes...- Comenzó a decir melosa.- Quería estar junto a ustedes lo que resta de las vacaciones… ¿Puedo?- William la miraba sorprendido. _"¿Qué diablos está en su cabeza que no le importa el daño que ha causado? Esta vez me has ganado… no creí que pudieras manejar las cosas perfectamente a tu conveniencia"_.

- De acuerdo…- El ama de llaves entró para llamar a otras personas del servicio para llevar el equipaje. Desde la terraza Aline miraba a todos furiosa, bajó a la biblioteca, miró los papeles que habían estado leyendo. Sabía respecto a Spencer, y le daba mala espina la presencia de Nancy, así que tomó los documentos y los guardó en un lugar secreto. En la cena el ambiente era tenso, todos estaba en silencio, sólo hacían breves comentarios. Después Spencer se fue a su hotel. Cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, Nancy salió sigilosamente de su habitación, en dirección a la biblioteca en busca de lo que su informante había dicho que guardaban celosamente. Estaba frustrada, llevaba rato buscando sin encontrar nada de lo que quería. Salió en dirección al estudio de William, revisó los cajones pero nada. _"¡Maldición!… ¿Dónde demonios están?"_ Salió furiosa y se dirigió a su habitación, una sombra dejó escapar una discreta risilla.

* * *

Diario de Candy:

_"¿Qué hacer? Tal parece que estoy viendo una nueva versión del antiguo Terrence en mi propio hijo… el peor de los casos es que sé la razón y no puedo explicarle como sucedieron las cosas, no me permite acercarme. No está contento con el viaje de los chicos a Nueva York, pero tampoco quiere acompañarlos, dice que son unos traidores, Albert no lo entiende. _

_Me he dado cuenta de que Albert y Terrence me ocultan algo… especialmente a hora que tengo que salir a alguna parte, Albert contrató un par de guardaespaldas que van conmigo a cualquier lado. Dice que con estos tiempos tan violentos en la Cuidad, quiere sentirse seguro cuando yo salga (Quisiera que pudiera proteger de esa forma a Anthony… pero se ha vuelto un chico difícil y escurridizo)… Me asusta ver que esconden armas y mientras uno me espera en el auto, el otro va conmigo a todos lados. Esto es absurdo… hace años que la ciudad recobró la calma… especialmente en los barrios bajos donde voy al dispensario. Pero él no quiere escucharme, dice que ahora que la mafia ha quedado sin dirigente, todo es más peligroso…_

_- ¿Eso qué tiene que __ver con nosotros? - Le pregunté. - Nada… solo es precaución, todas las familias distinguidas de la Ciudad lo han hecho… quiero saber que estás a salvo…_

_- ¿A salvo de qué? - Pero no me respondió directamente._

_- Sólo quiero saber que estás bien… te amo tanto… no __quiero perderte por una imprudencia…_

Diario de Albert:

_"Antes de irse a Nueva York, Terrence me contó lo que su amigo Charly había descubierto respecto a Susana. Lo que me sorprendió más fue que Eliza conociera al amigo de su esposa… intranquilizándome la extraña relación que podría haber entre ambas… quisiera pensar que todo es una coincidencia… pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Eliza Ligan, no lo es. __A pesar de no poder tener contacto con su amante que está en una prisión federal, mis investigadores me han informado que se ha enredado con otros hombres importantes de la misma organización. He comenzado a dudar incluso de la causa de la muerte de Neil… se lo comenté a Terrence esta mañana antes de su partida. Se quedó muy pensativo. Por otro lado Ashley y Will estaban emocionados por el viaje._

_Candy ha protestado por los guardaespaldas, pero no quiero que ande sola por la Cuidad si no está George o yo con ella, incluso en la Mansión de Lakewood he aumentado la vigilancia. No me puedo fiar de la aparente calma y resignación de Eliza. Detesto sentir que algo no esta bien. Anthony sigue haciendo largos paseos solo y se niega a hablar con nosotros, es tan escurridizo que evade fácilmente a los guardias. ¿A dónde irá todas las tardes? ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de esta forma?. Me duele ver a Candy tan preocupada por nuestro hijo."_

Diario de Terry:

_"Antes de regresar a la cruda realidad, decidí ir al Hogar de Pony a despedirme de la Hermana María. Casualmente ella quería hablar conmigo a solas, así que dejamos a los chicos con los niños del Hogar,__ nos dirigimos al Padre Árbol. _

_- La escucho hermana_

_- Yo… no sé como decirle esto… hace un par de días revisando algunas cosas que habían quedado de la Sri__ta. Pony… yo… yo encontré esto… - Ella lo sacó… era una carta dirigida al Hogar de Pony, la miré sin comprender. - Es mejor que usted la lea… a solas… _

_Me la entregó y se alejó, comencé a leerla… no podía creerlo, era puño y letra de Neil Ligan, pedía que escondieran al portador de la misma junto al pequeño que llevaba con él, la vida de ambos corría peligro, después él haría todo lo posible por aclarar algunas cosas, tardaría un tiempo, no sabía cuanto pero cuando fuera seguro iría a explicarlas personalmente, lo más importante era que no permitieran por ningún motivo la adopción del pequeño… el... el niño… era uno de los hijos de Candice White Ardley… y sabía que lo cuidarían bien… Me sentí aturdido, revisé una y otra vez sus palabras:__** uno**__** de los hijos de Candice White Ardley**… __**UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE**__… ¡PERO… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESTO?... ¡NEIL LIGAN!... me senté en el pasto mientras observaba a lo lejos a los chicos correr… Estaba tan confundido… William… Ed… de verdad eran hermanos… ¡Ed realmente era mi hijo!… No podía creerlo aún… no puedo explicar lo que sentí al ver esas palabras… ver a los chicos juntos… juntos… después sentí coraje… mi furia comenzaba a aumentar... Cuanta maldad… ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HIZO ESE MALDITO LIGAN? ¡¿CÓMO LOGRÓ HACERLE ESTO A MI PECOSA?... ¡ME LAS PAGARÍA!… ¡CADA UNA DE SUS LÁGRIMAS!… _

_Traté de recordar las cosas que me contaron Candy y Albert por separado, me dirigí al Hogar, entré y encontré a la Hermana en la capilla. _

_- ¿Quiere explicarme esto?... ¿De __que se trata? - Ella terminó de orar y se acercó a mí para dirigirnos a su oficina la cual cerró al entrar. _

_- Es solo que… el día que ustedes llegaron… me sorprendió demasiado el parecido de Edmond... con William… con usted... Había algo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Recordé el día en que el pequeño llegó aquí… ¿Recuerda que le comentamos sobre el incidente que ocurrió aquí cerca? La Srita. Pony fue quien auxilió a ese hombre y murió en sus brazos después de haberle entregado esa carta… escuché decirle que nadie más debería saber de su contenido… Yo jamás la leí… sólo ella… ni nunca pregunté sobre su contenido… Nosotros estuvimos con Candy cuando sucedió el intento de rapto de William, el Sr. Ardley y nosotras creímos que ella alucinaba por__… por la sobredosis de tranquilizante que intentaron suministrarle… recuerde que habían intentado asesinarla… Aunque por un tiempo, estuvo como ida… triste… - Me sentía impotente al saber lo que ella sufrió… después de todo si Neil estaba en esto, también su hermana. - Todo este tiempo la Srita. Pony no dijo una sola palabra… pero se veía desconcertada, supongo que por el hecho de que Candy después de un tiempo no volviera a hacer mención del bebé que decía haber visto… no podía pasar mucho tiempo aquí… estaba muy ocupada… supongo que lo hacía para olvidar el incidente… así que no recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez cerca de Ed… el Sr. Ligan no se presentó jamás para explicar… supongo que la Srita Pony creyó que él se había puesto en contacto con usted… pues apareció al poco tiempo… la vi como se alegró cuando usted había decidido adoptar a Edmond - La miré, era cierto, me enamoré de ese pequeño desde que lo vi, ella sonrió… tal vez recordó lo mismo que yo. - Es innegable el parecido entre ustedes… - Dirigió la mirada por la ventana hacia Ed. - … años después nos enteramos de la muerte del Sr. Ligan… - Temí hacer la siguiente pregunta… más que nada por miedo a algún reproche por parte de ella, al haber supuesto lo que pasó entre Candy y yo, _

_- ¿U-Ustedes sabían… que…__ ella… estaba en cinta… antes de casarse? - ¡DIABLOS! Sentí como me ruborizaba al esperar su respuesta, ella hizo un gesto negativo. _

_- Estuvo un tiempo aquí… pero nunca nos dijo nada… sus actitudes habían cambiado demasiado, insistía en decirnos que estaba bien, se negaba a hablar con nosotras… ella jamás nos había rehuido antes de esa forma… siempre había sido honesta… parecía... avergonzada... así que desapareció un día, sin decir nada… sin dejar una nota, ella jamás había hecho algo así… nadie sabía dónde estaba… Después nos sorprendió con la repentina noticia de que se casaba con el Sr. William… poco después__ de que usted vino a buscarla… - La miré con pesar. - quise disuadirla… pero… ya había decidido… Usted sabe como es cuando decide las cosas… - Caminé por la habitación, todo se revolvía en mi cabeza, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_- ¿Por qué la Srita Pony no me lo dijo?__... ¿Por qué no me avisó inmediatamente? - Pensé en voz alta mientras miraba a través de la ventana a ambos chicos._

_- Tal vez creyó que lo __que haya ocurrido, fue lo mejor… para todos… - Pensé detenidamente las cosas… Tal vez… debía admitirlo… tenía razón, era más importante mantener el honor de Candy… pero… **¡MIS HIJOS!… ¡CANDY ME DIO DOS HIJOS!... **¿Cómo se sentiría al saber la verdad?... Tenía que pensar muy bien la forma de hablar de esto… con Albert… con ella y con los chicos… lo mejor sería hasta averiguar todo. De repente no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas ante lo irónico de la situación… la pobre hermana se asustó un poco, debió creer que había enloquecido… Después de todo, Susana fingió querer a 'nuestro hijo'… pero ni ella ni yo pensamos que realmente era __**MÍO**__… y de __Candy__… quiso manipularme con el 'amor' hacia él y ahora resulta que Candy siempre estuvo conmigo a través de Ed… por amor a él pude soportar tanto a través del tiempo que pasé a su lado… y por él podré liberarme de ella de una vez por todas… aunque jamás vuelva a estar con Candy… nunca me alejaré de nuestros hijos… son la prueba de nuestro profundo amor verdadero…" _Pasó la página.

_"Llegamos a Nueva York, llevé a los chicos con mi madre, Ashley sabía la admiración que su tío Archie tenía por ella y estaba fascinada con la idea de convivir unos días, Ed ser__ía el guía por la ciudad. Mientras se instalaban en sus habitaciones, le conté todo lo que pasó en Chicago y lo más importante: que sus dos nietos estaban conmigo, estaba emocionada. (Noté que una extraña sonrisa quería escapársele)… le dije que aun pensaba la mejor forma de decírselos a Albert y a Candy, pero primero quería disfrutar de la presencia de ambos e investigar como sucedieron realmente las cosas y quienes estuvieron involucrados._

_Visité a mi abogado, me entregó los papeles y se los llevé a Susana. _

_- Necesito que los firmes inmediatamente, sin decir nada… es mejor así… para __que se haga todo sin escándalos. - La miré a los ojos, ahí iba su típica actuación de mártir: comenzando a llorar._

_- TERRY… ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES DESTRUIR NUESTRA FAMILIA?... ED ES TAN FELIZ CON NOSOTROS… EN NUESTRO HOGAR… JUNTOS… ¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER QUE YO FUERA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO… NO VEZ QUE ESTÁS__ DESTROZANDO MI CORAZÓN DE MADR…_

_- Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles… Ed es la razón por la que lo hago… firma ya… si no qui__eres sufrir las consecuencias… - Le sonreí. _

_- NO SE DE QU__E ESTÁS HABLANDO… AMO A ED Y…_

_- ¿De verdad lo amas? Soy un tonto por no haber notado tantas cosas respe__cto a tu comportamiento con él… - Rápidamente hizo a un lado su imagen frágil para gritar:_

_**- ¡ESTO ES POR ELLA ¿VERDAD?… ¡SIEMPRE ES POR ELLA!… ¡SIEMPRE QUE SE ATRAVIESA EN TU CAMINO HACES COSAS COMO ESTAS!...**__** ¡ENTIÉNDELO BIEN: ELLA NO ES LIBRE… NO TE AMA… JAMÁS LO HIZO Y YO TE HE DADO MI VIDA!… **- Sonreí con sus palabras._

_- NO SÉ POR QUÉ SIEMPRE EN NUESTRAS DISCUSIONES TIENES QUE NOMBRARLA Y CULPARLA DE TODO… TE OLVIDAS DEL GRAN SACRIFICIO QUE HIZO POR AMOR _**_A MI__… __EN TU FAVOR…_**_ ESO SI FUE AMOR VERDADERO… Y TE EQUIVOCAS… ENTRE ELLA Y YO SIEMPRE HA HABIDO UN GRAN AMOR… EL MÁS FUERTE Y PURO… QUE NADA NI NADIE PUEDE DESTRUIRLO Y QUE TÚ JAMÁS PODRÁS COMPRENDERLO - Disfruté ver su expresión de sorpresa._

_- **¡SOLO ESTÁS FANFARRONEANDO!… RESPECTO A ED, ¿CÓMO PUEDES AMAR A UN MALDITO BASTARDO QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES DE DONDE VIENE**_**_ NI QUE ACTITUDES PUEDA DESARROLLAR… ¡__QUE NO ES TU HIJO_**_**!... **- La miraba primero con sorpresa que se transformó en odio y después con burla, se había cubierto la boca asustada después de lo que dejó escapar de ella. No pude evitar reír a carcajadas en su cara._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Susana… ahora si me has sorprendido… Que maternal resultaste en este momento…__ - Comencé a aplaudirle, ante su mirada de sorpresa. - te felicito… aún eres una excelente actriz… me pregunto ¿Por qué no quisiste continuar con tu carrera? Podrías haberlo hecho y no habernos amargado la existencia buscando tu verdadera felicidad… - Le di la espalda. - ¡Y ¿sabes que?... no me importa de donde venga Ed!… __Lo amo como si fuera __**MI PROPIO HIJO**__ y lo defenderé de quien sea y haré lo que sea por él…__ creo que es algo que no aprendiste de tu madre… así que ya lo sabes: Espero que mañana que venga, ya estén firmados los papeles… - Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de la casa, el ama de llaves y el mayordomo salieron con unas maletas que acomodaron en el auto. Susana comenzó una nueva rabieta, _

_- **¡¿ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?... SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO PUEDES ABANDONARME… ME **_**_LO DEBES… ME DEBES TU VIDA!_**

_- No piens__o estar un minuto más a tu lado… _

_- **¡TERRY!… NO PU**_**_EDES HACERME ESTO… YO TE AMO…_**

_- **PERO YO JAMÁS LO HICE**__**… **todo fue en consideración a Ed, creí que de verdad lo amabas, creí que podríamos llegar a ser verdaderos amigos… Pero tu egoísmo echó a perder todo… Creo que ya he pagado suficiente tu favor… así que te lo agradezco… espero que puedas ser feliz algún día… - Salí de ahí, escuché algo romperse a mis espaldas pero no me volví._

_- **¡ESTO LO LAMENTARÁS!…¡LO JURO!... ¡PAGARÁS CARO ESTO!**__**!… ¡JURO QUE LO LAMENTARÁS!… **- Subí al auto, manejé rumbo a casa de mi madre… Recordé sus viejas amistades… en cuanto llegué, llamé a Charly, le pedí que mandara a alguien a Chicago a investigar respecto a la muerte de Neil Ligan… y que algunos de sus amigos nos protegieran… en especial a Candy…"_

Terminó de leer, no se fiaba de la "inocente llegada" de Nancy, algo planeaba, así que se había escabullido para recoger los papeles de donde los había guardado Aline. Tenían que sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible, tal vez llevarlos a la Villa Grandchester, era una suerte que los abogados ya habían escaneado todos los documentos y guardado para el juicio en la bóveda de seguridad de los Grandchester, pero era muy importante proteger los originales, quien sabe que podría pasar si se perdían.

* * *

Nuevamente se había colado por el balcón a su habitación, esta vez no le hizo notar su presencia, le gustaba observarla mientras dormía. Se escapó de la villa en cuanto vio que todos se iban a dormir, no podía soportar la presencia de Nancy y menos después de que Spencer se retiró, ella había comenzado a hostigarlo con su falsa coquetería. Se sentía más molesto por su desfachatez al presentarse ante la Tía Cas y Aline… _"Después del daño que causó… y está aquí… como si nada"_, no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que Aline la miraba y se mantenía a cierta distancia. Recordó que los papeles se habían quedado en la biblioteca, pero Nancy lo había interceptado cuando estaba a punto de entrar, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse a la habitación de Andy y pedirle que los recogiera.

Diario de Candy:

_"Esta vez creo que empeoré las cosas… Decidí esperar a Anthony en su habitación, cuando ll__egó se molestó por verme ahí… _

_- Tony… __por favor, tenemos que hablar…_

_- ¡__¡YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO M-A-D- R-E!_

_- Solo quiero que me digas porque te has comportado de esta forma con todos… especial__mente con el Sr. Grandchester_

_- **¡¿Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS? ¡NO ME MENCIONES EL NOMBRE DE ESE MALDITO INGLÉS ENGREÍDO… OJALÁ **_**_Y SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!…_**

_- ¡Tony, te pr__ohíbo que uses ese lenguaje!…_

_- **¡¿POR QUÉ MADRE?**__**! ¡¿OFENDO A TU AMANTE? **- No supe que pasó conmigo que lo abofetee, él me miró de una forma que me aterrorizó. _

_- Lo siento Tony… yo no deb…_

_- **¡TE ODIO!… ¡JAMÁS QUISE CREER EN… EN SUS PALABRAS!… P**__**ERO… PERO ES CIERTO LO QUE DICE DE TI… ¡ERES UNA MUJERZUELA… Y TE ATREVES A TENER A TU AMANTE BAJO NUESTRO MISMO TECHO… FRENTE A MI PADRE… Y ENCIMA DE TODO LO DEFIENDES! **- Salió a la carrera de su habitación. No pude contener mi desesperación al oírle decir tales palabras._

_- ¡ANTHONY!… ¡ESPERA!… ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE JOVENCITO!... ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA__ DICHO TODAS ESAS MENTIRAS? - Albert llegó inmediatamente… así que no me quedó de otra que decirle lo que había pasado con Terrence la noche de año nuevo… que Anthony nos vio y esa era la razón de su cambio… no creí que lo volvería a ver tan enfadado… como… cuando le confesé mi embarazo en Nueva York… jamás me perdonará por esto… Esta vez no… No pude entender sus palabras… me hizo a un lado bruscamente, saliendo… ignorándome cuando lo llamaba…_

_No lo puedo creer… sus palabras… Mi hijo, ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?... ¿Quien pudo envenenar así a mi Anthony?..."_

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía que encontrar esas pruebas y saber que tanto podían afectar a la familia de esa aristócrata engreída, recordó que todos la trataban con cuidado, había notado las miradas que se dirigían unos a otros durante la cena, en la cual Karl había estado ausente al igual que las Grandchester. Y cuando llegó se alejó de una forma descortés de ella. No resistió más en su habitación, así que se dirigió a las caballerizas, se dio cuenta de que faltaba un caballo, el preferido de Karl, _"¡MALDITA SEAS TERESA GRANDCHESTER!"_, salió a galope en dirección a la Villa Grandchester, ahí pudo ver a la distancia el caballo de Karl, al pie de un balcón, estaba furiosa.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"Anthony se escapó en su caballo antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo. Yo… yo me sentía traicionado… Terrence había dicho que Candy solo me amaba a mí… y a mis espaldas él… la acechaba... y ella… en estos momentos no quiero ver a nadie… quisiera tenerlo cerca para hacer lo que no hice hace años… cuando la tocó… cuando se atrevió a burlarse de mi confianza en ella…_

_Había aceptado compartir mi vida con ella, a pesar de saber que no me amaba… pero después… **TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TOSO CAMBIÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS... LO PODÍA SENTIR... SÓLO MÍA... **podía ver que solo era mía… pero bastó un solo beso entre ellos para derrumbar todo mi mundo…mi confianza… mi amor por ella… comencé a dudar… ¿De verdad me veía a mi cuando se entregaba… o solo fingía mientras… mientras pensaba en él?... Jamás lo olvidó… maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió llamarlo para que participara en el proyecto de Candy… ¡FUI UN IDIOTA!... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICE?... Creo que me sentía muy seguro de ser el único y todo para ella… que arrogante fui…_

_Candice insistió en que habláramos… la escuché gritarme muy preocupada… me había encerrado en el estudio, seguramente escuchó el revuelo que ocasioné al romper algunas cosas furioso, así que no pude negarme cuando me dijo que esperaría al lado de la puerta el tiempo que fuera necesario… la dejé pasar, pero no la miré… me dijo que ella le había dicho a Terrence que ya no lo amaba… que lo sucedido fue un error… ella lloraba… me pedía perdón… no soporto verla así… pero con tan solo saber que él una vez más la había tocado, me sentía furioso… muy herido… después de todo este tiempo… no había salido por completo de su corazón… al ver que me mantenía en silencio, pude sentir como se acercaba… me abrazó con fuerza, me sentía confundido… me dijo que me amaba… no quise escuchar más… al no responderle se separó lentamente y salió sin hacer ruido…_

_Esperé a que Anthony regresara… tenía que escuchar de él porqué le había hablado de esa forma a Candice… saber con quien había estado… así que estuve en su habitación todo el tiempo… pensando… en mi familia… en Candice… Lo escuché llegar a la media noche, pero no entró a su habitación, se dirigió a otra, encerrándose en ella… tal vez alguien de la servidumbre le avisó que lo esperaba… por el momento me sentía mal al tenerla cerca… no sé como sentirme al respecto… todo este tiempo Terrence cerca de ella… mientras la perseguía en mis narices, deseándola… y logró en parte su cometido."…_

Diario de Candy:

_"¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar lastimando a las personas que me aman… que tanto amo? _

_Yo ocasioné todo eso… A veces pienso que en vez de hacer feliz a los Ardley, solo les he traído problemas… no debí aceptar ser parte de ellos… he perdido a personas muy importantes desde… Anthony… Stear… he lastimado a Albert en dos ocasiones… ahora si lo he perdido…_

_Me dolió la indiferencia de Albert cuando entré a su estudio, cuando vi el caos que había en él… jamás lo había visto tan furioso… En cuanto los sirvientes escucharon cosas romperse me llamaron muy asustados… Intentamos entrar, lo llamábamos… George me dijo que lo dejara desahogarse, que le diera tiempo… lo miré sorprendida… '_

_- Esto… ¿Ya ha pasado antes?... __¿No es así George?… - El hombre se mantenía en silencio. - No es… la primera vez… ¿Verdad?... y… y de nuevo es mi culpa… - Él me miraba._

_- Sra.__ Candy… no es así… solo hay qu… - Lo miré, guardó silencio… No pude evitarlo, golpée con fuerza y le grité a través de la puerta que me dejara entrar y que no me iría de ahí hasta haber logrado hablar con él…_

_Me dejó pasar, pero me daba la espalda… parecía que no me escuchaba… jamás había visto tal desorden… fui una tonta al creer que él era incapaz de sentir tal furia… que sería inmune a esa emoción… que siempre mantendría esa serenidad que me reconfortaba… todo este tiempo juntos y no nos hemos conocido realmente… por primera vez me mostró su dolor… cuando lo abracé, lo sentí tensarse… por primera vez, rechazó mi cercanía… Le dije que lo amaba… él era mi presente… nada más me importaba, sólo nosotros, nuestra familia… no me respondió… no se movió… así que salí y fui a nuestra habitación, no quería que nadie me viera llorar… no supe en que momento me quedé dormida, al despertar me di cuenta de que él no había ido a nuestra habitación… me sentí desolada…"_

Diario de Terry:

_"Los chicos estaban felices, especialmente cuando fuimos al teatro y observaban todo el trabajo que se realiza. Ed y Robert les mostraron todo mientras yo me dirigía a ver a Susana. Aun se niega a firmar los papeles… Está bien, seré drástico con ella… no quería que Ed atestiguara en la corte sobre los tratos que recibía de ella…"_Pasó la página.

_"Albert llamó… vendría por negocios… No me convenció el tono que empleó… Lo esperé en la estación, cuando lo vi bajar del vagón, su mirada era extremadamente dura al saludarme… se ha enterado… ¿Por Candy o por Anthony?... Quería que habláramos a solas, así que lo llevé al departamento de los Ardley, todo el camino fuimos en silencio… en cuanto llegamos, nos dirigimos a su estudio… al cerrar la puerta sentí que todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, al abrir los ojos estaba en el suelo, Albert me había golpeado. _

_**- ¡¿POR QUÉ TERRENCE?... ¡¿POR QUÉ TE OBSECIONA TANTO?... ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DESTRUIR TODO A TU ALREDEDOR… A ELLA… SU TRANQUILIDAD PRINCIPALMENTE?... ¡¿Y TE DICES SER MI AMIGO?... ¡¿**__**POR QUÉ MI FAMILIA**__**?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA TE APARECES PARA RECLAMARLA?... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHASTE POR ELLA CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABA?... ¡CONTESTA!**__ - Lo miré, este no era el hombre sereno que había conocido, recordé la mirada de hace años, cuando me advirtió que no la lastimara de nuevo… este era el hombre perdidamente enamorado… y celoso… Me incorporó al tomarme por las solapas, dispuesto nuevamente a golpearme, yo no haría nada por defenderme, sé que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… y sabía que me lo merecía._

_- Tienes razón de golpearme… hazlo de nuevo… y lo más duro que puedas… lo merezco… pero hay algo que tú no has entendido: ese beso para ella no significó nada… ella te ama, está a tu lado, ama a su familia, eso es l__o que quise decirle a tu hijo… - Tuve que mentirle una vez más, no quería que Mi Pecosa sufriera las consecuencias de mi necedad… dijera lo que dijera, sus acciones lo decían todo: aún me ama. -… por favor Albert… dejemos las cosas del pasado en paz… - Me sacudió furioso._

_- Dejar el pasado en paz… __**¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!... ¡UN HOMBRE QUE PERSIGUIÓ **__**A MÍ ESPOSA**__**… EN **__**MI PROPIA**__** CASA… FRENTE A MIS NARICES!... ¡EL HOMBRE QUE NUEVAMENTE ABUZÓ DE MI CONFIANZA!...**__ ¡POR TU CULPA ANTHONY HA CAMBIADO… SE HA ATREVIDO A INSULTARLA!... - Nuevamente me derribó de un golpe… me miraba… yo trataba de incorporarme… él tratando de contenerse… mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi labio le dije:_

_- Perdóname Albert… yo… yo lamento haber causado tantos problemas… jamás debí haber aceptado ayudarlos en la función… jamás debí verla de nuevo… creí que podría conformarme solo con verla…__ lo lamento mucho, ambos son muy importantes para mi… perdóname Albert… por que sé que haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar… - Traté de sonreírle para aligerar la tensión. - incluso mataría a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla… - Me miró aun furioso, me dio otro par de golpes, no me defendí… después se alejó de mi… me daba la espalda cuando gritó: _

_**- ¡LÁRGATE!...**_**_ ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE_**_**!... ¡Y TE LO ADVIERTO: ALÉJATE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE!...**__ ¡ESTA TARDE IRÉ A RECOGER A __MIS HIJOS__! - Estaba a punto de aclararle eso último, cuando el ama de llaves llamó a la puerta asustada, diciendo que la señora Candice estaba al teléfono y se escuchaba desesperada. Él tomó la llamada ahí…"_

No pudo continuar leyendo… "la dulce voz de su prima" ya le taladraba los oídos con las discusiones que sostenía en el pasillo con las mucamas.

* * *

- Tranquilízate Cas…- Comenzó a decirle él.

- ¡ES… QUE… NO PUEDO!…

- Pronto podremos… -Comenzó a decir Clarise, pero Cas no dejaba de dar vueltas con nerviosismo por el despacho.

**- ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?... NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉ EN ESTA CASA POR MÁS TIEMPO… TAN CAMPANTE… COMO SI NADA…**

- Lo sabemos, pero hay que resistir un poco más… quiero vigilarla personalmente… a mi tampoco me convence… y menos que esté al lado de Malfoy.- Dijo William mientras revisaba los documentos que había llevado el joven.- Es muy sagaz este joven… sabemos que Alexander lo está usando…

- ¿No hay alguna forma de alejarla de aquí… que regrese a Chicago? – Preguntó Aline.- De verdad yo tampoco la quiero cerca de nosotros…

- No te preocupes, los investigadores del caso han encontrado nuevas evidencias… esta vez no podrá salirse con la suya tan fácilmente… sólo tengan paciencia…

* * *

Diario de Candy:

"_¡Ese Chico testarudo tenía que oírme! ¡Ya me las pagará!... ¿A quién se parecerá en lo testarudo?... En cuanto me avisaron que había salido, comencé a seguirlo, (Después de todo, aun tenía práctica trepando a los árboles), llegó a la orilla del camino principal que conducía a la mansión, un auto lo estaba esperando y subió, no pude ver a la persona que lo esperaba, aun estaba lejos… ¡Rayos!..._

_Cada vez que regresaba a casa se negaba a dirigirme la palabra… Tengo que ver quien lo espera… no les he dicho nada a los vigilantes porque esto lo tengo que resolver yo… Albert salió de viaje… a Nueva York… no quise preguntarle directamente a él… no quise que se enojara y pensara mal..."_

"_Esta vez decidí levantarme muy temprano, iría a la entrada a ver quien era ese misterioso visitante que se llevaba a mi hijo todos los días sin querernos decir…_

_Había una ligera bruma… vi que dejaba su caballo atado a un árbol cerca de donde me ocultaba… Escuché el motor de un auto apagarse… al asomarme más, pude distinguir el escudo de los Ligan… **¡ELIZA LIGAN!... **Anthony saludó afectuosamente a su tía y se fueron… ¿Adónde lo ha llevado todos estos días… desde que esta pesadilla comenzó?…Era más que obvio: Ella había comenzado a envenenar la mente de mi hijo… Regresé a casa… no sabía que hacer… ¿Por qué aun insiste en hacernos daño… especialmente a mi?... desesperada llamé a Nueva York… Albert estaba furioso cuando contestó… no sabía como decirle lo que descubrí… Cuando le dije, contestó que vendría de inmediato y colgó bruscamente… aun no me perdona…_

_Así que tomé el auto y decidí ir a la casa de Los Ligan… ¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Por qué no ser directa? ¿Por qué lastimarme a través de Anthony?... Mi Pequeño Anthony… ¿A dónde llevará a mi hijo?... Después de todo, es tan parecido a Albert, Mi Príncipe de la Colina… a mi querido Anthony a su edad… y ella lo sabe… Es una cobarde… siempre lo ha sido… Me parece que cada vez está más desquiciada… _

_No podía creerlo cuando llegué… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con su mansión?… El esplendor que antes la rodeaba había desaparecido, dándole un aspecto miserable… yo no había ido ahí desde que había sido adoptada…Ni siquiera en la muerte del Sr. Ligan y Neil… Cuando llegué su madre salió a recibirme… estaba tan demacrada, nada que ver con la otrora dama orgullosa y altanera… Cuando me vio apenas si pudo hablar, le pedí que llamara a Eliza, pero dijo que tenía unas semanas de no saber de ella… Comenzó a llorar y pedirme ayuda… que le pidiera a Albert que les retirara el castigo de estar lejos de la familia… Le dije que llevaba años haciéndolo… desde la muerte de Neil, pero esta vez no quería escucharme… no me daba una explicación… Me sentía tan mal por verla doblegar su orgullo… (Pidiéndome perdón)… Me dijo que tal vez tenía que ver con Eliza y las extrañas amistades que tenía… pero ella no quería ya escuchar razones… La Sra. Ligan reconocía todo el mal que hicieron, pero Eliza solo se burlaba… de ella… de Neil… de su padre… siempre les dijo que eran débiles por tenerme consideración… por ser una huérfana, por haber enredado al Tío Abuelo con mis sucios trucos… No podía creerlo… Si la Sra. Ligan no sabía dónde estaba… ¿Qué haré?... ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Dónde debo buscarlos?_

_Eliza siempre me ha culpado de todo… siempre buscando la forma de vengarse de mi por algo que yo no se que le haya hecho… No es mi culpa que mis tres caballeros siempre me protegieran de los Ligan… No fue mi culpa que Anthony y Terry me prefirieran… No es mi culpa que Albert se haya enamorado de mi y decidiera protegerme de todo y todos… No es mi culpa que Neil muriera… No es mi culpa la situación por la que está pasando su familia… _

_Ella siempre ha deseado todo lo que yo he tenido, sin fijarse que tenía todo lo que yo quería… solo quería tener unos padres amorosos… una familia como la de ella, aunque no fuera rica… pero la vida me ha recompensado de otras formas… con personas que me aman… con mi propia familia… Por primera vez siento tanta lástima por ella… se ha ido envenenando poco a poco, ha amargado su propia existencia llena de banalidades… La belleza, la fama y la riqueza son efímeras… mientras que el amor se extiende a tantas personas… perdura a través del tiempo… y eso… jamás lo comprenderá…_

"_Regresé a la mansión de las rosas… Debía tomar una decisión… No quería esperar más con los brazos cruzados… Albert estaba muy molesto… en Nueva York… seguramente había ido a buscar a Terrence… Espero que no pase nada malo… no quiero que les pase nada… por mi culpa… a ninguno… a los dos los amo… aunque de forma diferente… son lo más importante de mi vida… Así como mis hijos… _

_¡DEMONIOS! No me gusta sentirme tan desesperada… como si estuviera atada… debo arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta… Después de todo, esto es mi culpa… Llamé a Annie__ a Chicago, pero ella no ha visto a Tony… Le dije que iría para allá… si lo veían, que lo entretuvieran hasta mi llegada… antes pasaría al dispensario a pedir ayuda para encontrarlo… _

_Ya no sé que más hacer…_

Pasó la página… _"Pero, ¿Qué es esto?"_ comenzó a revisar los papeles, revisó en el piso… _"No puede ser"…_ En ese momento entró Andy.

- ¿Cómo es que pudiste ser tan descuidado?.- Reclamó Mandy

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Faltan escritos…

- No puede ser… estoy seguro de que eran todos…

- Faltan escritos de Candice.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Enseguida de que saqué los papeles revisé varias veces el compartimiento… era todo… - Ella revisaba una y otra vez el sillón, la mesa y el piso.

- Es… no hay más escritos de Candice…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Creo que tendremos que regresar al mausoleo a buscar… Hay que preguntarles a Terry y Karl… ellos los sacaron.

- Tenemos que preguntarle al Tío William si no los tiene él.

- Ya nos lo hubiera dicho…

- Tal vez se le pasó…

- Él no es un despistado como tu…- la puerta había quedado entreabierta, se había acercado sigilosamente, al escuchar la discusión sonrió, su tío no estaba en ese momento, podría ir a su habitación y buscar algo… tal vez lo que a esos tontos se les había perdido.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"Tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Nueva York, no quise descansar… después de… 'hablar con Terrence', envié a alguien de las oficinas a buscar boletos para regresar a Chicago de inmediato… La llamada de Candice me alteró demasiado. _

_¿Cuándo parará esto? __**Eliza**__… Nuevamente Eliza… siempre buscando la forma de crear problemas entre nosotros… Lo que más me molestaba, era que lo ocurrido por la presencia de Terrence en mi casa, haya servido para sus planes, aun cuando no imagino lo que se proponga… Terrence no mejoraba mi ánimo insistiendo en saber que había pasado con ella. Le grité que se fuera de una buena vez por todas y nos dejara en paz, ella ya no era de su incumbencia… pero él insistió en que había algunas cosas que aclarar antes de irse. No me quedaba de otra que decirle de la desaparición de Anthony… él propuso ayudarme, pero primero debía escucharle respecto a William… antes de que decidiera otra cosa… Me contó lo que descubrió sobre… los mellizos… lo sucedido con Ed… Los hermanos Ligan estaban involucrados… creo que el escucharlo me tranquilizó un poco ya que esta vez había pruebas en contra de Eliza… por fin, pruebas reales, de las que no podría escapar como si nada esta vez… al ver la carta escrita por Neil antes de morir… No podía comprender cuanta maldad podía albergar contra Candice… ¡DIOS!... después de años de no haber creído en Candy, me sentí mal… a pesar de todo lo que mis actitudes le mostraron antes de venir… la amo… es imposible no hacerlo… Terrence continuó diciendo que quería averiguar más sobre lo sucedido en Londres antes de decírnoslo… Ahora sí estábamos en un dilema… ¿Cómo se lo diríamos a los chicos y a Candice?… _

_Un mensajero llegó y dijo que no habría pasaje hasta el día siguiente… Nuevamente le pedía a Terrence que se retirara, dejaría a los chicos otro día más con él… Quería estar solo… Quería pensar…_

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuve recordando… pensando, soñando… Cuando una nueva llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos… Ya había anochecido… Los guardias no podían encontrar a Candice en Lakewood… había salido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… habían estado buscándola por horas… Estaba angustiado… ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi pequeña revoltosa?... Seguramente habrá ido a buscar a Eliza… sólo me dijeron que había tomado el auto y había salido, dejando a los guardaespaldas, después había regresado muy nerviosa, hizo una llamada… al parecer, nuevamente salió. Es una imprudente…_

_Llamé a Chicago… a Archie, pero ellos no habían visto a Candice… la estaban esperando, supusieron que Anthony había regresado y por la emoción simplemente se había olvidado de llamarlos. Les pedí que fueran a Lakewood para estar al pendiente de ella, Annie dijo que lo haría y llamaría al Hogar de Pony por si sabían algo de ella, mientras Archie decía que se quedaba en Chicago, que me tranquilizara__**. ¡DIOS…¿DÓNDE ESTARÁ?**_

* * *

Estaba desesperado, la chica y el inútil de Spencer no se habían comunicado con él. Le habían informado que ya habían encontrado los restos de Richard Grandchester en nueva York. _"¿Y dicen que no debo exasperarme?... mientras más pasa el tiempo menos posibilidades tengo de ganar… estoy rodeado de malditos incompetentes… si tan solo hubiera una forma…"_

_

* * *

_

Diario de Terry:

"

_**ELIZA LIGAN…**__ Nuevamente se ha atrevido a hacerle daño… Regresé a casa de mi madre, les dije a los chicos que se irían con Albert al día siguiente. No me agradó ver los rostros tristes de Ed y Will, nuevamente se separarían… a mi madre le conté lo ocurrido con Candy, se deprimió un poco… sabe lo mucho que la amo, dice que desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente para nosotros… me entregó los nuevos informes de Charly… así que me dirigí a la biblioteca, había descubierto cosas interesantes respecto al nacimiento de mis mellizos… había un nombre que me parecía familiar… Trataba de recordar dónde lo había escuchado cuando el teléfono sonó… era Albert… Candy había desaparecido… Anthony tampoco estaba en la mansión de Lakewood… ¿Habrá sido capaz de ir a buscar a Eliza?... puedo asegurarlo… es tan impulsiva… __**¡MALDICIÓN!"**_

- Tienes razón… solo son escritos de William y Terrence…- Dijo Terry cuando terminó de leer y comparar las letras.

- Estoy seguro de que era todo lo que había en el mausoleo.- Respondió Karl mientras pensaba.

- ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido con lo demás? - Preguntó Aline.

- Puede ser que estén perdidos en alguna parte…- dijo Mandy

- No lo creo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices Alice?.- Preguntó Andy.

- Por que he revisado los diarios que mi madre tiene de Susana Marlowe… aunque no son claros… menciona a alguien que llama E y al parecer ambas estaban involucradas en algo… un asesinato…

- ¡¿Qué dices?.- Exclamaron todos.

- No lo dice con claridad… al parecer en esos momentos ya no podía estar muy lúcida que digamos…

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Annie

- Susana Marlowe…

* * *

Se aseguró de que todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, sus tíos habían salido, y su patético hermano había renunciado a ayudarla de cualquier forma, así que no le había dirigido la palabra desde su llegada… pero eso ya no le importaba, pronto se las pagarían todas juntas. Era el momento perfecto para entrar en la habitación de su tío, comenzó a recorrerla, se acercó a la mesa de noche, se sintió feliz al ver que ahí estaban unos documentos muy antiguos. Los revisó, se sintió furiosa al ver su contenido… _"Después_ _de todo… esa maldita aristócrata engreída… no sólo ella y su hermana son legítimas herederas del ducado… si no que también está emparentada con los Ardley… me las pagará todas… La odio"_… recordó el día que llegó a Escocia y sorprendió a Spencer… cuando estaban haciendo el amor, varias veces la llamó… llamó a Terry… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? siempre otras entrometiéndose con los chicos que le interesaban… se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras pasaba los papeles. _"Aunque Spencer no me interesa realmente… solo es un estúpido engreído, que me ha ayudado en mi propósito… Ummm… ¡Vaya!… Así que esto es lo que le interesa a Lord Alexander… sin esto… él podrá ser el legítimo Duque… pero, si desaparecen las Grandchester… no solo tendría él libre el camino… yo también… de nuevo… esta vez me las pagarán todos… Karl… es mío… sólo mío… nadie se interpondrá de nuevo…"_

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_Albert vino muy temprano por los chicos, a pesar de sus protestas le dije que Ed y yo iríamos con él… los chicos entusiasmados, nos dejaron solos en el compartimiento… ambos debíamos explicarle a Candy lo que hemos estado investigando… Aceptó a regañadientes después de que le dije que me permitiera decírselo… y prometerle que jamás volvería a buscarla, solo quería que me permitieran seguir teniendo contacto con William. __Jamás había visto a Albert tan preocupado, al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche. Le mostré los reportes recientes que me había entregado Charly._

_- ¿Tu conoci__ste a una tal Selene Sommers?_

_- No estoy seguro… - Lo pensó un momento. -__ creo… Candice la habrá mencionado alguna vez - Noté que la llamó sin el diminutivo… aun estaba enfadado. - Era su compañera durante sus estudios aquí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Lo pensé un momento… _

_- Ahora la recuerdo… una c__hica linda, morena, muy seria… - Me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿__Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?... - No sabía como decírselo._

_- Los amigos de Charly la encontraron__… ella ayudó a los Ligan… en el secues… - Me interrumpió bruscamente._

_- Pero… ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?... Ella apreciaba mucho a Can… ¡Dios mí__o!… ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?..._

_- Ella tal vez se había enamorado… de ti,__ de mí… no lo sé… - Quise sonar despreocupado._

_- ¿QUÉ DICES? - Preguntó sin comprender._

_- Ella se sentía celosa de Candy por que siempre la venían a buscar var__ios buenos mozos como nosotros… - Sonreí con pesar, tratando de aligerar la tensión entre nosotros. - Archie, Neil, Tú, Thomas, yo… algún doctorcillo que intentó acercársele… porque era popular con todos sus pacientes… con todos en general… recuerdo la forma en que nos miraba cuando… visitaba a Candy como Thomas… - No pude evitar cierta amargura_

- _Ya entiendo… y tú habías adoptado mi vieja forma de vestir para verla… - Había resentimiento en su voz._

_- Bueno ese punto la debió confundir… la cuestión es que Neil logró enredar a la chica… por ella sup__ieron… supieron de su estado…_

_- ¿Pero cómo pudo…?_

_- Tal vez era su amiga, pero estaba celosa… y yo… fu__i un estúpido al no pensar… - Me miró serio, sin comprender. - al no pensar… en las consecuencias… yo la embromaba para saber sobre Candy… convencerla de decirme lo que hacía antes de que pudiéramos estar juntos… y después… cuando no supe de ella, antes de que ustedes…_

- … _- Lo vi quedarse callado… - __Ya no importa… ahora lo más importante es e__ncontrar a Candy… antes de que… - No pudo continuar… y yo no quería ni pensarlo… Todo esto era mi culpa… y no quería perder a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida… ni su amistad por mi necedad… como me dolía todo esto"…_

Todos estaban en silencio. Movían los escritos inútilmente buscando alguno que se les hubiera escapado de Candice.

- ¿Dónde podrían estar los demás?.- Preguntó Aline.

- ¿Creen que ocultarían algo tan importante, de nuevo… en otro lugar?.- Preguntó Terry

- ¿De verdad creen que ella fue…- Comenzó a decir Annie.

- No hay otra explicación…- Dijo Mandy.

- ¿Por qué no revisamos en la banca del parque?.- Preguntó Edward

- ¿Por qué no te encargas de tu "dulce hermanita" mejor?…- Dijo bruscamente Karl

- Es cierto… está muy cerca como para que nos ande espiando…- Dijo Andy

- Pues no lo la hemos visto en todo el día…- Dijo Louisa acercándose a la puerta, la entreabrió para revisar, pero no había nadie.

- Yo no me fío de sus actitudes…- dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación Aline

- De acuerdo… Louisa y yo trataremos de encontrarla.- Dijo Edward cansinamente.

- Nosotros iremos al mausoleo de nuevo…- Dijo Terry.

- Es una buena idea…- Comenzó a decir Alice.- Tal vez pueda revisar la banca del parque… mientras ustedes continúan revisando los demás escritos.

* * *

Los escuchaba atentamente, por suerte había podido esconderse cuando Louisa se asomó. _"Tengo que encontrar la forma de conseguir esos escritos que mencionan… eliminar toda prueba"_… Escuchó pasos, nuevamente se dirigió a su escondite, vio salir a Alice, Karl y Terry conversando animadamente. Era difícil decidir a quien seguir. Afortunadamente, sabía que Spencer tenía un aparato rastreador en el auto de ellos. Sería más fácil seguir a la hermana de Terry.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que la gente se ensañe con ella de esta forma?... Incluso yo la he lastimado… dudando de ella… Quienes la amamos la hemos lastimado sin querer, aun cuando le prometimos no hacerlo… lo hicimos…_

_Leí el informe de su amigo de Terrence, mientras él salía a buscar a los chicos por los vagones del tren… Neil había logrado seducir a Selene Sommers, en uno de sus tantos viajes para tratar de ver a Candy… se casó con ella en secreto… a pesar de que ella sabía de su obsesión, lo aceptó… por haber atraído la atención de uno de los tantos chicos que buscaban a Candice… se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él por Candy cuando lo atendió la ocasión en que fue seriamente golpeado… Eliza al conocerla y saber de su rencor hacia Candy, la supo manipular… Les contó que revisó los análisis que se había mandado hacer antes de entregárselos, diciéndoles que estaba en cinta… pero nunca se imaginaron que Terrence era el padre… (Recordé cuando fueron a insultar a Candy… siempre creyeron que era yo… menos mal)… Selene se encargó de todo lo relativo a la atención del parto de Candy, ya que tenía conocidos en el hospital de Londres… después de que los Ligan provocaron el accidente de Candy, se sorprendieron de que fueran mellizos, el plan inicial de Eliza se complicó: habían decidido raptar a 'nuestro hijo' exigiéndome una exagerada cantidad de dinero ya que los había repudiado de la familia… al ser dos, la cantidad se duplicaría… Así que cada uno escaparía con uno de los bebés por separado para evitarse problemas y más adelante se reunirían y los abandonarían en algún lugar a su suerte… lo que a Selene le pareció demasiado cruel… (Se sorprendió de que el mayor de ellos fuera moreno, sabiendo que ambos éramos rubios, pero no dijo nada, lo cubrió bien para que no se dieran cuenta), no soportó el plan de Eliza de ponerle una sobredosis a Candy… verla morir, a pesar de repudiarla… así que escapó con Ed, se ocultaron por un buen tiempo, ya que sabía que era la amante de un miembro de la mafia. Eliza furiosa, le pidió ayuda a Capone para buscarlos y le hiciera pagar por su traición. Neil se sentía mal por lo que le habían hecho a Candy… a pesar de todo, aún la amaba… buscó a Selene, decidió enviar a Ed al Hogar de Pony, más adelante buscaría la forma de decirle la verdad a Candy. Él se 'reconcilió' con su hermana, para que no sospechara nada, ya que sabía de su boda en secreto y lo odiaba por ello… le mintió al decirle que Selene y el niño habían muerto al estar en medio de un fuego cruzado entre pandillas. De alguna forma, el amante de Eliza había logrado dar con el hombre de confianza de Neil por lo que también él creyó que había muerto junto con el niño. Hasta el día en que Eliza y Neil vieron a Edmond junto a Susana: estaba furiosa al descubrir que Terrence era el padre de los mellizos, especialmente porque Ed tenía rasgos de Candy… Pudo corroborarlo por el enorme parecido que el pequeño tenía con Will, a excepción del color de cabello y ojos… tenía que averiguar de alguna forma como fue que él tenía a uno de sus hijos, obligando a Neil a decir la verdad de lo que hizo con ayuda de los amigos de su amante… estaba furiosa al suponer lo sucedido entre Candice y Terrence, al encontrarse en Nueva York durante sus estudios… furiosa con su hermano porque se había atrevido a mentirle y llevarle la contra en sus planes, no le importó nada y le tendió una trampa con ayuda de uno de los matones de Capone, donde murió. Selene Sommers supo todo esto por las cartas que le enviaba Neil, asustado por las acciones de su hermana, sospechaba que algo tramaba contra él, por eso la mantenía lejos. _

_Dejé de leer… así que frustramos los planes de Eliza cuando entré y vi lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a mi peq… a Candice… logramos… logramos evitar que la asesinara… Por eso ha seguido tramando en su contra… __**¡Ella sabía la verdad de todo!…**__ solo esperaba el momento preciso… y lo logró… Ahora debo asegurarme de que Anthony y Candy estén bien… que estén lejos de ella… _

_Revisé los papeles, Selene estaba viviendo en Londres con su hijo, pensé que en consideración a haber salvado a Ed, la mandaría traer y presentarla con Sara… pero eso no quiere decir que aceptaré de nuevo a los Ligan… así tarden 100 años, tendrán que comprobar que se puede confiar de nuevo en ellos… no me importa cuanto…"_

* * *

Siguió el auto que salía de la villa, en el monitor de su rastreador, _"¿De nuevo a la villa de los Grandchester?... estoy harto… Nancy no ha dado señales… ¿Dónde demonios está?"_ Dijo mientras encendía su auto. Había despedido a los hombres que seguían a todos, le parecieron unos incompetentes que no hacían bien su trabajo y solo lo estaban estafando. No se percató de que otro salía y era seguido.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"Quise darle un momento a Albert para que digiriera la información de los informes de Charly… observaba a los chicos mientras comían pastel __de chocolate en el carrocomedor… Los tres iguales de golosos que su madre… No podía evitar embromarlos…_

_Cuando regresé, Albert parecía estar más tranquilo, no hablamos de nada después de ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Tratábamos de parecer los de siempre frente a los chicos. Cuando llegamos a Chicago, George esperaba a Albert, Candy aun no aparecía, ya habían comenzado a buscarla por toda la ciudad, querían que todo fuera sumamente discreto para no alertar a nadie. Llamé a Charly para que me pusiera en contacto con alguno de sus amigos aquí. Le dije a Albert que Ed y yo nos hospedaríamos en un Hotel, no puso objeción. __Quería pensar la mejor forma de decirle las cosas al chico__**… a Mi Hijo…**__ pensé con orgullo. _

_ - ¿Qué pasa papá?_

_- No sé a qué te refieres._

_- Los he observado… tú y el Sr. Albert están extraños… ¿Tiene qu__e ver con la Sra. Candy verdad? - Lo miré… sus ojos eran iguales de expresivos a los de ella, y no podía ocultarle las cosas, tenía la misma mirada… era imposible mentirle, ahora comprendía mejor por qué me era tan fácil hablar con él… Le sonreí - Lo sabía… tú la amas - Me pareció extraño que estuviera tan emocionado_

_- Si… __Lo que pasó con Albert tiene mucho que ver con ella… y tu… - Me miró sorprendido_

_- No entiendo__… - Ya había abierto la boca sin darme cuenta… no había vuelta atrás, tenía que contárselo todo. - ¿Yo?... ¿Yo que tengo que ver?… _

_- Hay muchas co__sas que tienes que saber de mi… - Respiré hondo y comencé desde el principio… a medida que hablaba Ed se ponía pálido… Pasaba de media noche cuando terminé de explicarle todo._

_- Hijo… ¿Estás bien?... - __No parecía escucharme ya, quise acercarme a él, pero no me atrevía. - Creo que no debí… debí haber esperado… Él por fin reaccionó._

_- La Sra. Candy… __¿M-mi m-madre?… W-William… mi hermano… ¿Mi hermano gemelo?…_

_- Lo sient__o mucho Ed… no quería causarte… - Se levantó del sofá para acercarse a un espejo, se miraba mientras sonreía con incredulidad… _

_- Es una tontería que no__sotros no lo hayamos notado antes… solo el color es diferente. - Decía como ido… _

_- Ed yo… siento… quería… -__ Él se volteó y me miró, moviendo la cabeza, _

_- Te parecerá extraño… hace años... cuando vi a Will y… a ella… por primera vez… sentí algo __muy especial… rápidamente nos caímos bien… - ¿Escuché bien?_

_- ¿Cu… cuándo los viste?__ - Pregunté angustiado… me miró y sonrió_

_- La niñera debió decirselo a... - Hizo un gesto extraño. - Ahora entiendo p__or qué Susana nunca te lo dijo… - Ahora era yo el que estaba desconcertado, especialmente al escucharlo como se refería a la mujer que había creído su madre. - Escuché que la Sra. Can… ella estaba de paso en Nueva York, iba a sorprender a su esposo… la encontré con la abuela en una cafetería… Will estaba con ella… recuerdo que mi niñera les dijo que ambos nos llevábamos tan bien que parecíamos hermanos… ella nos miró, sonriendo de una forma que no comprendí… después se desmayó… la abuela pidió que la llevaran a su casa mientras alguien iba a buscar a su esposo al puerto… yo tuve que irme… después de eso no la volví a ver… - Sonrió al poner una expresión pensativa. - Me había impresionado tanto con su forma de ser… ahora sé porqué la veías en la recepción de una forma tan especial que jamás usaste con Susana… - Se dio cuenta desde el día de la función. - Recuerdo que creí que era como una hada… tan irreal… e imaginé a una hada en Escocia que se parecía a ella…_

_- ¿E__n Escocia? ¿La volviste a ver? - Lo pensó un momento. _

_- No lo creo… tal vez fue mi imaginación… sabes, siempre desee que Susana fuera un poquito como ella… ahora… saber que… que es mi… mi verdadera madre…__ y tú… mi… - Me dio la espalda y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola. - ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!..._

_- Espera Tarzán… primero tenemos que localizar a los amigos de Charly… saber lo que han averigu__ado… Eliza Ligan es de cuidado… - Él me miró con cierta obstinación e impotencia. _

_- Pero… es que yo…__ yo... quiero... - Me acerqué e impulsivamente lo abracé._

_- Te entiendo hijo… no puedes evitar querer estar a su lado por siempre y no separarte… de ella jamás…"_

* * *

Cortó la comunicación… ahora sí estaba muy furioso, sin saber que estaban tramando ese par de chiquillos. La Srita Ligan solo le había proporcionado la información de la ubicación de los documentos originales y que buscaría la forma de proporcionárselos para que los destruyera y de esa forma Raoul Grandchester no podría comprobar nada… Lo que le intrigaba de ella fueron las preguntas que hizo sobre el pasado de Terry y Malfoy.

Spencer lo había desconcertado más, había despedido a los hombres que seguían a todos los Ardley y las Grandchester, arriesgándose a hacer todo por si mismo. _"Si que está desesperado el imbécil por obtener mi aprobación… de ser reconocido como mi hijo"_ comenzó a reír como loco _"Esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba… no habrá nada que me pueda inculpar… y si ese chiquillo comete un error… no podrá decir nada…"_.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

"_Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Ashley se fue directo a su habitación, estaba enfadada diciendo que por culpa de los caprichos de Anthony no pudo estar más tiempo en Nueva York, mi pequeña estaba deslumbrada por Eleanor Baker y el mundo del espectáculo. Cuando fui a verla estaba profundamente dormida… Al menos no estaba al corriente de los problemas que había. Ni que su madre había desaparecido. Era mejor así. Llamé a Archie, le conté lo ocurrido, le pedí que pasara al día siguiente por ella, para distraerla con sus primos unos días en Lakewood. Él estaba tan alarmado que dijo que vendría de inmediato a ayudarme a buscar a Candy, le pedí que no lo hiciera, tenía que arreglar los asuntos de las empresas mientras yo me ausentaba. __Cuando entré al estudio, Will estaba esperándome… _

_- ¿Qué es __lo que ha pasado exactamente?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Vamos papá… - __Por primera vez me dolió escucharlo llamarme de ese modo. - **Tú y el Sr. Fama**, se han portado como dos niños enfadados todo el camino… No le ofreciste alojamiento aquí… has sido descortés con tu amigo… Mamá no te lo perdonaría… ¿Qué ha pasado? - Lo miré… los mismos ademanes insolentes de Terrence. Supuse que en estos momentos Terrence le estaría diciendo la verdad a Ed… pero yo no quería hacerlo… de verdad amaba a Will… lo vi crecer… ¿Por qué tendría que destruir la mentira en la que había crecido? __**YO ERA SU PADRE… YO LO VI DAR SUS PRIMEROS PASOS… YO TENÍA MÁS DERECHOS QUE TERRENCE… QUIEN NO LUCHÓ LO SUFICIENTE POR ELLA… POR ELLOS…**__ pero al ver su expresión, no pude negar la realidad, así que le pedí que se sentara y comencé a contarle todo… me dolía ver sus expresiones, pasando de la incredulidad, al enfado y después a sus sonrisas de medio lado, tan similares a las de su… de Terrence. _

_- Así que el **Sr. Fama**… enredó a mamá… y la abandonó?__... Es un maldito miserable… - Dijo con cierto desdén._

_- No estás escuchando ¿verdad?... Fuero__n las circunstancias… lo que…_

_**- ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA… SI REALMENTE LA AMABA DEBIÓ HACER HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR ESTAR CON ELLA… COMO TÚ!... ¡ESE MALDITO INGLÉS NO PUEDE SER… ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR QUE… QUE ÉL… NO PUEDE… NO PUEDE**__** SER MI PADRE… NO LO ES!**_

_- Will…__ trata de entender las cosas…_

_-** ¡NO LO HARÉ… LOS ODIO! **-__ Salió de la habitación dando un portazo… Con renuencia llamé a Terrence, le dije que había hablado con William, pero no había tomado las cosas muy bien… había salido de la casa… No quería perderlo a él también en esos momentos. Terrence y Ed lo buscarían… mientras yo esperaba alguna noticia de Candy…_

* * *

Mientras conducía el auto disfrutaba de la brisa, le gustaba ver los atardeceres en Escocia, aunque fuera un momento quería estar completamente solo con la chica a su lado que iba muy pensativa, quería olvidarse por un momento de todo. Llegaron a la villa Grandchester dirigiéndose inmediatamente al mausoleo, cerraron cuidadosamente las puertas y revisaron el compartimiento donde encontraron los demás documentos.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! No hay nada…

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Karl alejándose de la puerta para cerciorarse.

- Mira…- Ella se hizo a un lado, Karl revisó usando su lámpara.

- No hay nada…- Repitió desolado. Recordó que Alice había ido al parque.- Tal vez tu hermana tenga mejor suerte…

- Eso espero…

- ¿Por qué no vamos?

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

"_Salimos a buscar a Will… ¿Dónde podría estar a esas horas?... _

_- ¿Por qué no vamos al parque? Tal vez quiera estar__ a solas en un lugar abierto…_

_- Pero es una locura… po__dría estar en cualquier parte…_

_- Nada es imposible… - Dijo guiñando un ojo, salimos del hotel y tomamos un taxi, el conductor se extraño de que fuéramos al parque a esas horas, nos advirtió que era muy peligroso, después de pagar y ver el auto marcharse, Ed se encaminó hacia el lago, yo lo seguí. _

_- Esto es descabellado… - Dije cada vez más intranquilo… al andar sin rumbo._

_- Es una corazonada… después de todo, tenemos los mismos gustos: nos fascina trepar__ árboles. - Dijo sonriendo. _

_Era cierto… tan parecidos a ella… Pero no tuvimos que caminar mucho, lo encontramos sentado a una banca, mientras observaba en la oscuridad el lago. Ed me pidió que lo dejara solo con él, se acercó… no pude escuchar lo que hablaron, por momentos subían y bajaban la voz... __Me parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento… Como deseaba un cigarrillo en ese momento. Que absurdo, siempre que ese pensamiento cruzaba por mi cabeza recurría a mi vieja armónica… la busqué desesperado en mi abrigo… no estaba. Seguramente la había dejado en la maleta… ¿Cómo era posible si jamás la dejaba?... __Después de un largo diálogo, Ed me indicó que me acercara, Will ahora me miraba de u__na forma que conocía muy bien… _

_- Will… yo… yo lamento todo lo que les he hecho pasar… créeme que si hubiera una forma de cambiar las cosas, con gusto lo haría… jam__ás quise separarme de su madre. - Miré a ambos. - Hubo demasiadas personas que se interpusieron entre nosotros… después de todo, siempre ha pensado más en los demás que en sí misma… pensó en Susana ingenuamente después de su intento de suicidio… creyó que hacía lo correcto… Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar nuevamente se interpusieron más personas… pero jamás he dejado de amarla… eso lo sabe ella perfectamente… y ahora saber que… tengo a ambos... es prueba suficiente de nuestro amor… William… - No pude evitar extender mi mano para tomarlo del hombro, sorprendido alzó el rostro. - Perdóname… - El chico continuó mirándome con recelo. - No me opondré si quieres seguir al lado de Albert… él se ganó el derecho… de ser... ser tu padre... las cosas se ganan… solo quisiera que nos pudiéramos conocer más… vernos más seguido… - Él chico estaba renuente a aceptarme… Solo pedí tiempo… aceptó secamente, salimos del parque y tomamos un taxi para dirigimos a la mansión de los Ardley._

_- ¿Cuándo se lo dirá a mamá? - R__ompió el incómodo silencio Will, cuando llegamos… _

_- Tan pronto como la encontremos… después de eso, he prometido no seguir __perturbando a la familia Ardley… - Albert salió a recibirnos, nos dijo que Anthony había aparecido en Lakewood, pero no quería hablar con nadie… estaba más enfadado que antes…'_

* * *

Vio el auto detenerse, se estacionó a una distancia prudente, aparentando ser una turista más, cuando vio el camino que tomó, la siguió caminando distraídamente _"Pero ¿Qué demonios tiene que venir a hacer aquí?"_ la observó detenerse junto a una banca rodeada por rosales, los reconoció _"¿Por qué tiene que haber Dulces Candy en este lugar?"_, La observó desde unos árboles a cierta distancia que examinaba la banca, se sentaba, después miraba alrededor, como si buscara algo.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"Quería ir de inmediato, pero Archie me dijo que mejor descansara, con renuencia fui a dormir… __A primera hora estaba listo, Terrence se reunió con nosotros. Al llegar a Lakewwod, fui de inmediato a la habitación de mi hijo… al parece, no había dormido, estaba furioso… hablaba sin sentido en contra de Candy mientras tiraba cosas a su paso… en el suelo pude ver un papel, lo tomé… no podía creer lo que leía… _

_- ¡__¿Quién te dio esto? - Le pregunté exasperado. _

_- Un chico…__ yo… estaba en… el apartamento de la tía Eliza… en Chicago… **PAPÁ... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE CREER EN "ELLA" TODO ESTE TIEMPO?... ¡SIEMPRE ENGAÑÁNDOTE!… ¡¿ES POR ESO QUE HAS ALEJADO A LOS LIGAN DE LA FAMILIA?… POR PROTEGER A UNA…**_

_- ¡Mucho cuidado con tus palabras__ jovencito!… ¿Es que jamás has puesto atención?... Tu tía Eliza siempre ha buscado la manera de lastimarnos… especialmente a tu madre… _

_- **¡NO LA MENCIONES!... ¿NO SABES LO **_**_QUE PASÓ EN LA FIESTA DE AÑO…_**

_- Y eso fue mi culpa… - Nos volteamos sorprendidos por la interrupción, Terrence estaba ahí. - Yo… yo me negaba a creer que ella era completamente feliz con tu padre… es cierto que la amo… y siempre lo haré... pero ella a mi ya no… hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo… yo… solo me estaba despidiendo… jamás dañaría a Candice y a su familia… discúlpame Anthony… - Mi hijo comenzó a aplaudir ruidosamente, burlándose._

**_- ¡BRAVO!..._**_** ¡BRAVO!... ¡BRAVO!... MUY BUENA ACTUACIÓN SR. GRANDCHESTER… PERO SE OLVIDA DE UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE… MIREN A SU ALREDEDOR… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?... ¡SE HA ESCAPADO CON ALGUNO DE SUS AMANTES… Y AUN ASÍ SE NIEGAN A VER LA REALIDAD… ¿POR QUÉ LA SIGUEN PROTEGIENDO? **- Le entregué la carta a Terrence, él solo la miró unos momentos, se dirigió furioso a Anthony._

_- ¿Cómo puedes creer esto?... Sabes perfectamente__ como es tu madre… Albert, tú más que nadie no puede creer que ella se capaz de esto… tú la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo… Esta no es la letra de Candy… - Terrence tenía razón… Nuevamente una trampa de Eliza…"_

* * *

Miró detenidamente la placa, recordando que solo encontraron la llave que abrió el compartimiento secreto en el mausoleo de los Grandchester… no podía ser que ahí hubieran escondido algún escrito. Suspiró desolada, ¿Dónde más podrían haber ocultado algo. Miró el piso en el que estaba la banca, le pareció ver otro tipo de marca, pero no podía coincidir con la de las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo, miró a su alrededor tratando de ver a alguien sospechoso, pero parecía estar solitaria esa parte del parque, se agachó para ver mejor: parecían dos letras entrelazadas, le parecía que las había visto en algo. Recordó e inmediatamente hizo una llamada.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

"_**¡ELIZA!... ¡MALDITA SEA UNA Y MIL VECES!… ¡ESA BRUJA DESALMADA, LENGUA DE SERPIENTE!... **miré al chico… tan parecido a Albert… a su sobrino muerto… así que eso era lo que había planeado… Sabía cuanto amaba Candy a sus hijos… cuanto adoraba al jovencito que llevaba el nombre del "Jardinero"… esto era demasiado… recordé la trampa del San Pablo… no me cabía ninguna duda, nuevamente y con mayor crueldad… pero esta vez puso a su hijo en su contra... _

_- Escúchame __bien y grábatelo de una buena vez en tu mente Anthony: **¡JAMÁS!… ¡¿ME OYES? ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A DUDAR DE LA INTEGRIDAD DE TU MADRE!… **- Me miró extrañado. - solo analiza las cosas… ella es apreciada por mucha gente, de la misma forma que otros la detestan… ¿Ella alguna vez te dio motivos para que dudaras?... - El chico me miró nuevamente furioso, pero le sostuve la mirada._

_- No… jamás… - Se rindió._

_- Tu tía siempre la ha envidiado… siempre ha buscado hacerle daño… y gracias a ti… ahora lo ha logrado… porque eres lo más preciado para ella… le recuerdas a tu tío Anthony… eres tan pareci__do a tu padre cuando muy joven… - Anthony me miró, ya no estaba furioso, ahora parecía dolido por lo que había dicho de ella. _

_- Creen… que ella… me pueda… perdonar por lo que…_

_- Sabes perfectamente que tu madre siempre perdona todo… ti__ene un enorme corazón… - Dijo Albert con pesar. Lo dejamos a solas… _

_Llamé a los amigos de Charly. Tenían un testigo que decía que había sido secuestrada después de salir del dispensario… Íbamos a regresar a la ciudad, pero ninguno de los chicos se quiso quedar… nos encontramos con un hombre en una cafetería, en esos momentos, sus compañeros revisaban las bodegas de los muelles… _

_- Podría estar en cualquiera… aun los secuaces de Capone tienen el control en los barrios bajos y pueden aterrorizar a todos para qu__e no hablen. - Nos entregó un camafeo… me sorprendí de verlo ahí. - Lo encontramos tirado a la salida del dispensario. - Lo tomé, era el que le había regalado a mi madre… con la fotografía de Ed ¿Por qué lo tenía Candy y desde cuando?... Me sentía desesperado… por primera vez en años deseaba tanto un cigarrillo. Salí del lugar, el bullicio de la ciudad me alteraba más. Me dirigí a un callejón, busqué mi armónica, me maldije por mi olvido… No me gustaba esa ansiedad… que de pronto sentí."_

* * *

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo.

_- Terry… ¿En dónde estás?_

- Bueno hermanita, ya revisamos detenidamente en el compartimiento del Mausoleo, pero no hay nada más…

_- Creo que encontré algo… ¿Traes contigo el anillo que encontraron junto con los papeles?_

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_- Creo que es importante y tiene que ver con la banca que está aquí…_

- Eso parece ridículo, no creo que pueda guardar algo más… los papeles se perderían por su exposición al clima en ese lugar…

_- Sé que suena descabellado, pero podría ser… _

- En ese caso, si lo traigo conmigo…- Sonrió burlonamente mientras observaba a Karl- Aunque no sé porqué…

_- Los espero aqu__í… dense prisa._- Cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Que mi hermana ha perdido por completo el juicio…

- ¿No es algo típico de Los Grandchster?

- Pues lo Ardley no se quedan atrás…- Karl le sonrió y tomó el camino al Parque.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"__¡Los chicos se habían ido!... Dejé un momento a Terrence con ellos y el hombre con el que nos reunimos mientras iba al servicio a refrescarme, no supe cuanto tiempo tardé. _

_- ¿Dónde están todos? - Me preguntó Terrence entrando… _

_- No lo __sé… creí que estabas con ellos… - En ese momento regresaba Anthony molesto…_

_- Detesto qu__e Will siempre me tome el pelo… - Nos miró. - ¿Dónde están?... no es momento para que me estén embromando… - Jack regresaba de la cabina telefónica… _

_- Acabo hacer una __llamada, la han localizado en… - Pero no escuchaba, miré a Terrence… ambos miramos hacia la calle, el auto pasaba a toda velocidad… en ese momento comprendimos lo que pasó: seguramente los chicos escucharon la conversación de Jack y engañaron a Anthony para que no los siguiera._

_- Lo interesante de esto es que la Srita. Ligan se encuentra en e__se lugar… sé que es su sobrina… - Esas palabras entraron en mi mente… - Pero será mejor que llame a la policía Sr. Ardley. - Dijo Jack, mientras nos miraba confundido. _

_- He… Si de acuerdo… - Dije aturdido. _

_- Esos chicos… de tal palo, tal astilla… no piensan en las c__onsecuencias… sólo en los demás… - Murmuró Terry, sonriendo de medio lado con amargura"._

* * *

Entró a su habitación, estaba tan cansado, y se suponía que habían ido de vacaciones, pero los negocios no lo dejaban en paz. Especialmente los que "había" resuelto rápidamente Malfoy… No quería preocuparse más. Encendió la lámpara, iba a terminar de leer los documentos que encontraron los chicos, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien los había tomado.

- Por fin te dejaron salir temprano.- dijo Clarise mientras se acercaba a besarlo. El le correspondió.

- ¿Has tomado los documentos que estaba…

- Claro que no… precisamente eso te iba a preguntar.

- ¿Habrán sido los chicos?...

- No lo creo… han pasado todo el día en la biblioteca con los fragmentos de los diarios…

- Tendré que preguntarles.- Esto le daba mala espina a Clarise. Salieron hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"__Se nos escaparon para ir a buscarla… Están en peligro si Eliza está con esa gente… chicos impulsivos y tontos… estaba desesperado mientras la policía llegaba, rápidamente Jack les informó de todo, subimos a su auto para dirigirnos a los muelles… Deseaba que estuvieran bien, que no se les hubiera ocurrido alguna tontería más… les pedimos a la policía que se detuvieran a poca distancia, ahora sabíamos lo peligrosa que era Eliza y la gente que la rodeaba. Queríamos ir primero para tratar de convencerla de que se entregara, ellos estaban muy preocupados por nuestra seguridad… "Si claro", lo que pasaba era que no querían cargar en sus conciencias nuestra muerte… después de todo la familia Ardley era muy respetada y estimada en la ciudad… Albert y yo entramos a la bodega… no vimos a nadie más, pero seguramente estaban escondidos, un hombre sostenía a Mi Pecosa atada, quien al vernos comenzó a llorar… Eliza tenía peor aspecto que la última vez que la vi… ¿Dónde diablos se habrían metido los chicos? Pensaba inquieto mientras Albert hablaba, tratando de convencerla se acercaba despacio… yo escuché a alguien detrás de mi, sentí un arma en mi espalda… ella estaba histérica, sostenía un arma, apuntando a Candy… _

_**- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE SIEMPRE ESTÉN PROTEGIENDO A ÉSTA MALDITA DAMA DE ESTABLO?... ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES HA DADO?... ¡ERES UNA MALDI**__**TA CANDICE!… ¡TE ODIO!…**_

_- Eliza… por favor… ya estoy aquí… déjalos a ellos libres… no me importa lo que__ me pase… Por favor…déjalos ir… - Eliza reía de forma estruendosa. _

_- VAYA… ESTO ME RECUERDA LA VEZ QUE TE OBLIGAMOS A PEDIR PERDÓN… A SABIENDAS DE QUE TU NO HABÍAS HECHO NADA… COMO LO DISFRUTAMOS… LOGRAMOS HUMILLARTE… __**REALMENTE VALIÓ LA PENA ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO PARA VERTE DE NUEVO HUMILLADA ANTE MI…**__ PERO TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA MEJOR… - Se le acercó, apretándole los ojos con fuerza para quitarle las lágrimas. - Y QUIERO QUE ME SUPLIQUES SIN LLORAR… SABES QUE NO LO SOPORTO… (AUNQUE… TRATÁNDOSE DE TI, PUEDO HACER UNA EXCEPCIÓN)… __**SOLO QUE SI PERMANECES SIN QUE LA MÁS LEVE LÁGRIMA ESCAPE… TAL VEZ... TE PERDONE LA VIDA**__ - El hombre hizo una seña en dirección al fondo de la bodega que estaba muy oscura, un hombre armado, apuntaba a los chicos, que caminaban maniatados… Nuevamente comenzó a gritar. - **¡¿Y SABES QUE?... ¡TE ODIO MÁS POR HABER SIDO TÚ LA MUJER DE TERRENCE!… **- Se dirigió a mí, apuntando su arma. - __**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE VISTE TERRY?...**__** YO TENGO MÁS CLASE, PROVENGO DE UNA BUENA FAMILIA… **- Me reí. _

_- Es simple Eliza: Tiene sentimientos, algo que una serpiente como __tú no sabe lo que eso significa… - Dije furioso. Nuevamente apunto a Candy. _

_- **TE ODIO POR HABERLE DADO DOS HIJOS… ¡ERES LA MADRE DE SUS HIJOS!... IG**__**UALES DE APUESTOS QUE SU PADRE…- **Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Ed, Candy la miraba sin comprender. - **REALMENTE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA… PARA QUE JAMÁS TE HAYAS DADO CUENTA..**. - La miraba de una forma que aterrorizaba._

_- No sé de que me hablas… - __Trataba de contener el llanto, quise dar un paso pero no me lo permitió el hombre detrás de mí. _

_**- TUVISTE MELLIZOS…**__ LA ESTÚPIDA DE SELENE NOS DIJO DE "TU SITUACIÓN" Y NOS AYUDÓ… PERO SE ATREVIÓ A TRAICIONARME Y ESCAPÓ CON ED… Y FINALMENTE EL MALDITO DE NEIL LO HIZO TAMBIÉN Y TRATÓ DE DEVOLVERTELO… EL MUY ESTÚPIDO AUN TE AMABA… ¿PUEDES CREERLO? AUN CUANDO LO TRATABAS COMO BASURA… NO TENÍA UNA GOTA DE DIGNIDAD… __**¡ÉL… ROGÁNDOLE A UNA MALDITA HUÉRFANA!...**__ AUN SIGO PREGUNTÁNDOME COMO FUE QUE TERRY PUDO DAR CON SU HIJO… SIN SABER QUE LO ERA… ¿O SI LO SABÍAS "QUERIDO"?... - Volvió a apuntarme con el arma. - ME SORPRENDE QUE LA MALDITA COJA LO ACEPTARA… PERO… ESO YA NO IMPORTA… __**ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN PASADO POR TODO ESTE INFIERNO… Y AUN LES FALTA MAS…**__ - Nuevamente reía incontrolablemente. Candy nos miraba a todos confundida… me sostuvo la mirada, así que asentí… miró a Albert, él comenzó a hablar._

_- Es cierto… Terrence inició una investigación por lo ocurrido hace 17 años… __en Londres… esperábamos decírtelo en un momento más… - Eliza lo interrumpió._

**_- HAY PERO QUE MOMENTO TAN MÁS EMOTIVO… PERFECTO PARA ARRUINARTELO CON UNA NOTICIA MÁS: ME ALEGRA QUE A_**_**NTHONY TE ODIE PROFUNDAMENTE**…_

_- ¿Q-Qué es lo que estás__ diciendo? ¿Por qué…?_

_- LE DIJE QUE ERAS UNA MUJERZUELA Y QUE TE HABÍAS ESCAPADO CON TU AMANTE EN TURNO__… YA QUE JAMÁS HAS AMADO A SU PADRE... QUE LO ABORRECES POR NO PERMITIRTE LLEVAR TU VIDA DE ANTES, CUANDO NADIE SABÍA ADÓNDE IBAS NI LO QUE HACÍAS… __**¿NO FUE MAGNÍFICO MI PLAN?"**_

* * *

- ¡Qué sorpresa!.- Se acercó poco a poco, la chica estaba de espaldas.

- ….

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas? ¿Dónde están los demás Alice?.- Ella se giró, ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

- Ah… Hola Nancy… yo… yo solo quería estar un tiempo a solas… y que mejor lugar que este… ¿No te parece hermoso y tranquilo?.

- La verdad no… me desagrada… especialmente por lo extraño…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo había visto Dulces Candys en los hospitales y otros lugares de beneficencia que patrocinaban los Ardley…- Se acercó a la placa. Y la leyó en silencio.- ¿Habías visto palabras más cursis?…-

- No lo creo… son…

- Lo más extraño es que estén los escudos de los Ardley y los Grandchester… ¿No te parece?.- La interrumpió, mirándola de una forma que la intranquilizaba.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba de Eliza… Su forma de celebrar el dolor de Mi Pequeña… Candy nos miraba con los ojos humedecidos, evitando a toda costa dejar escapar las lágrimas, sin importarle las palabras de Eliza se dirigió a Edmond._

_- Ed… hijo… __así que… no fue un sueño… te escuché… eras tú... sólo… solo que estaba indefensa en ese momento… perdóname, no pude protegerte… - Ed la miraba._

_- No importa, por extraño que parezca, pude estar todo este tiempo con mi__ padre… y saber cuanto te ama… - Lo miré, el chico le sonreía, era igual a Candy, la misma nobleza, William era como Terrence, pero a pesar de todo también con buenos sentimientos._

_- Mamá… perdóname por__ haber pensado mal de ti y de… - Comenzó a decirle Will._

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte solo __quiero que sepan que los amo… siempre…_

_- POR FAVOR… ¡SON TAN EMPALAGOZOS QUE ME ENFERMAN!__!… DEBEMOS TERMINAR CON ESTO. - Dijo el hombre que sostenía a Candy. - ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER ELIZA?_

_- UMMM… __DÉJAME VER… NO LO SÉ… TAL VEZ PRACTICAR UN POCO DE TIRO AL BLANCO… - Nos miraba moviendo el arma en nuestra dirección, Candy contuvo un sollozo. Eliza se dio cuenta. - __**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!…**__ - No podía creer lo que había hecho… le disparó a Ed…_

_- ¡EEEDDDD! - gritó Candy sin poderse sajar… al igual que Terry, pero no pudo ni moverse, no me había percatado de que le apuntaban por detrás… en ese momento escuchamos por un alta voz… _

_- Tía… por favor… déjalos salir… sabes que te quiero mucho… no quiero que salgas lastimada… Solo me__ importas tu… tú si me quieres… - Anthony… pensé, tal vez trataba de ganar tiempo… solo yo estaba libre, Ed se retorcía en el suelo, Will había corrido hacia su hermano luchando por liberarse de sus ataduras, gritando que lo dejaran ayudar a su hermano, mientras que Eliza reía como loca; miré a Terrence, sonrió de medio lado. Los secuaces de mi sobrina estaban muy distraídos, así que Terrence aprovechó para golpear al que lo amenazaba, mientras yo me lanzaba hacia el que tenía a Candy. Luchamos no sé por cuanto tiempo, forcejeamos… todo fue confuso: un nuevo disparo, voces por todos lados… un grito desgarrador reverberó por el lugar: _

_**- ¡NOOOO… CAANDDYYYYYY!..."**_

* * *

Llegaron al parque, ya estaba anocheciendo, comenzaba a refrescar.

- No me agrada estar aquí…- Dijo Terry. Karl la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… es la misma extraña sensación que sentí la primera vez que fui a Lakewood.

- Si que es raro… Mira... - Le hizo una seña, vieron a Nancy con Alice en la banca.

- Esto me da mala espina…

- A mi también… ¿Crees que ella sepa lo que estamos haciendo?

- Si ha estado junto a Malfoy todo este tiempo… todo es posible…

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"Todo era un caos, mientras luchaba por arrebatarle el arma al sujeto, pude ver apenas a los chicos… quería correr a ayudarlos… logré noquear al ho__mbre, escuché un nuevo disparo..._

_**- ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ CANDICE!… ¡NO MERECES QUE PERDONE TU MISERABLE VIDA… MERECES ESTO Y MÁS… AUN NO TERMINA!**__ - Levanté la vista, Eliza escapaba corriendo mientras reía a carcajadas, miré a Candy…_

_Estaba a punto de caer al suelo y corrí a sostenerla, en ese momento entró la policía, pero yo solo la veía a ella__ mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos, sangrando, no pude evitar gritar… de pronto vi a Albert, que luchaba por liberarla de la soga… Will pedía a gritos una ambulancia… _

- _¡LA SRITA. LIGAN HA ESCAPADO!… - Escuché… _

_- T-Terry… ¿D__-dónde e-está Ed?... A-Ayúdenlo… p-por favor…_

_- Candy… no hables… - Le pidió Albert, la había desatado y presionaba su herida muy preocupado._

_- Mad… __m-mamá, yo estoy bien… - Will llevaba a Ed, parecía que no era de gravedad su herida… Ella trató de moverse, los chicos se acercaron más._

_- Ed… Will… __A-Albert… - Ella trató de tomar mi mano, la sentí temblar. - T-Terry… y-yo… l-lo siento…_

_- **¿Sabes algo? **__**Eres una cabezota… ¿Qué estabas pensando?** - Le dije, quería verla sonreír de nuevo, tenía que distraerla. Distraerme a mí mismo, quería que todo estuviera bien… que no era verdad lo que estaba pasando en ese momento…_

_- ¡MAMÁ!.__.. ¡MAMÁ!... ¡MAMÁ!... - Anthony corría hacia nosotros, se abrazó a ella. - Perdóname… yo no quise…_

_- N-No t-te preocupes… había… hay… m-__muchas c-cosas p-por explicar… - Le acariciaba la cabeza. Yo no sabía que más decir, sostenía su mano, me parecía que su temperatura descendía._

_- Candy… mi amor… no hables… pronto vendrá una ambulancia… estarás bien… solo res__iste… pequeña, eres muy fuerte… - Decía Albert, ella cerró los ojos, se estremeció, ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿CUANTO TIEMPO TARDÓ LA AMBULANCIA?… No lo sé… Ella comenzó a balbucear algo._

_- L-los a-amo… a… todos…_

**_¡ESO NO!... ¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY! ¡NO LO HAGAS!… ¡¿ME OYES?... ¡NO TE DESPIDAS!… ¡NI CREAS QUE TE LIBRARÁS DE MI DE NUEVO!… ¡NO TE DEJARÉ!... ¡¿ME OYES?... ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR CON ED!... LO HAS RECUPERADO… TIENE QUE CONOCERTE… ¡TIENES MUCHOS PACIENTES A QUIENES HACER REÍR!... ¡MUCHA GENTE TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!... ¡NO TE RINDAS TARZÁN PECOSA!... ¡DEMUESTRAME EL MIS_**_**MO VALOR QUE EN EL SAN PABLO!... ¡GRÍTAME!... ¡GOLPÉAME!... ¡PATÉAME!... ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!… ¡PERO NO TE RINDAS MONA PECAS!** - Comencé a gritarle desesperado, ella… ella alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, deteniendo así mi arranque de desesperación, sonrió con suavidad. - **¡POR FAVOR TARZÁN PECOSO!... QUÉDATE CON NOSOTROS...**_

- _V-vaya… p-porfin has… d-dicho mi n-nombre… a-aunque… t-tenías q-que s-salir c-con apodos c-como siempre… S-siempre o-ocultando…. t-tus s-sentimientos… c-con e-esos arranques… d-dando o-ordenes… n-no has c-cambiado n-nada… s-sigues siendo el m-mismo r-rebelde d-del San Pablo… n-no te preocupes… n-no me iré… s-siempre estaré… con… - La miré, esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas, besé su mano._

_- Candy…__ n-no lo hagas… - Nuevamente sonrió._

_- A-Albert p-perdóname p-por __n-no… p-podert…a-am… com… t-te m..._

_- Shhh… n-no hables… - __Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, al tomar su mano libre - Lo sé…_

_- P-pe… t-te amo… __M-mi…P-Princip… d-de la Colina… s-siempre… - A lo lejos me pareció escuchar la sirena._

_- Mamá… no digas esas cosas… pronto estarás bien… ya llegó la ambulancia… podremos trepar juntos de nuevo… y yo le enseñaré a Ashley… ya __no voy a pelear con ella y… y… - Le decía llorando Anthony sin soltarla._

_- A-Anthony… E-Ed… W-Will… c-cuiden a... A-Ashley… r-recuerden q-que… s-siempre lo__s a-amaré… s-son m-mi t-tesoro… - Suspiró largamente… soltó mi mano."_

Todos estaban callados, Annie y Aline tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Cas abrazaba a su hija, William sentía horror de saber lo que Eliza Ligan había hecho… _"¿Así que por eso habrán ocultado esto? ¿Para evitar más daños a la familia?…"_

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Karl y…- Comenzó a preguntar Clarise.

- Fueron a la Villa Grandchester… creíamos que podrían haber más escritos de Candice… pero… esto fue todo lo que escribió…- Dijo Mandy, limpiando los cristales de sus anteojos.

- Ya no tiene más sentido buscar…- Dijo con pesar en un susurro Andy.

- No lo creo…- Dijo William

- Pero si es todo…- Dijo Aline sin comprender.

- Alexander es capaz de anular toda prueba… tenemos que saber dónde están los restos de Terrence…

- Pero no te parece absurdo a estas alturas… ya tenemos todas las pruebas… de puño y letra de ellos… - Dijo Cas.

- Raoul dice que ya encontraron la tumba de los padres de Terrence… ¿Qué más necesitamos?.- Dijo Clarise.

- Con Alexander hay que esperar todo… incluso que sea capaz de eliminar toda prueba física que pueda perjudicar a sus intereses…

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"No podía creerlo… Mi Candy… Mi Pequeña Traviesa… había expirado… Terry aun la sostenía en sus brazos… yo dejé de hacer presión en su herida… Miraba su rostro pálido, estaba tan aturdido que no sabía que hacer… no podía creerlo… Anthony lloraba desconsolado, no dejaba de culparse… mientras caminaba nerviosamente. Llevaron una camilla, Terry no quería soltarla… lloraba desconsolado… Solo atiné a decirle que tenía que ir con Ed al Hospital… ahora debía cuidar más que nunca de él y de Will, eran su legado de Candy… con renuencia la soltó, colocándola en mis brazos… mientras me miraba sin avergonzarse de sus lágrimas… solo asentí, la estreché y le di un ultimo beso antes de entregar su cuerpo a los de la ambulancia… Debía ser fuerte… por los chicos… Will lo ayudó a incorporarse, dijo que los acompañaría, Jack se ofreció a conducirlos hasta el Hospital… Anthony no dejaba de observar como la llevaban hasta la ambulancia… _

_**- ¡LA ODIO!**__**…**__ - Me dejó helado su tono de voz… _

_- ¿Q__ué dijiste?_

_- **ODIO A ELIZA LIGAN… QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE NOS HIZO… TODO LO QUE HA HECHO A MAMÁ… JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE UN LIGAN SE VUELVA A ACERCAR A LA FAMILIA**__**…** - En poco tiempo había cambiado mucho._

_- Anthony, no te preocupes… no descansaremos hasta enco__ntrarla y meterla a la cárcel. - Se mantenía a cierta distancia de mi._

_- Pap… __Padre, ¿Me odias? - Lo miraba mientras se secaba con furia las lágrimas, lo hice que me mirara._

_- No… jamás podría hacerlo… - Lo abracé, para darle fuerza, para consolarlo, calmar mi dolor. - ¿Es que no aprendiste algo de tu madre?... – Cuando nos separamos, él me miraba aún con recelo, como si temiera que cambiara mi actitud de de pronto. - Jamás pudo odiar a nadie... aun a Eliza Ligan…_

_- **PERO YO NO SOY COMO ELLA… QUIERO… QUIERO QUE… PAGUE… QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO…**_**_ - _**_Lo abracé con más fuerza al sentir que quería halarse y escapar del lugar, temí que quisiera hacer una locura_**_._**

_- Lo sé… yo también… Descuida... no escapará de ésta..._

_- **¿LO PROMETES?... **- Dejó de luchar, relajándose en mis brazos._

_- Lo prometo por el honor de los Ardley... - Ahora me sentía vacío… sentía que caía en un pozo sin fondo… ella era mi vida… mi paz… y la había perdido para siempre"_

* * *

Se acercaron lentamente a ellas, Nancy tenía una mirada extraña. Terry tomó a Karl de la mano, quien la apretó suavemente.

- ¿Qué sorpresa?.- Dijo Karl jovialmente.- ¿Dónde está Spencer?

- El está muy ocupado con los asuntos que le ha encargado el tío William… ¿No es muy tarde ya para que estén aquí?.- Respondió Nancy suspicazmente.

- La verdad es que nos encanta este lugar… y decidimos contemplar el atardecer.- Dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Karl.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos Alice, creo que estaríamos haciendo mal tercio…

- De hecho… le pedí a Alice que nos acompañara…- Dijo Karl. Nancy observó detenidamente a la rubia, vio el leve sonrojo ante las palabras del chico. _"¡MALDITA SEA!... ¿Es que no pueden dejarlo en paz? No lo permitiré… no dejaré que nadie más se entrometa… él es mío__**… SÓLO MÍO**__"._

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?.- Preguntó de forma melosa. Terry se molestó.

- Me parece que no… la verdad… - Comenzó a decir la chica, pero notó que Nancy se acercaba peligrosamente a Alice.

- Creo que tendré que insistir…- Dijo mientras sacaba un arma y le apuntaba a la rubia ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

- Nancy… esto… Tu no eres así… por favor no es un juego…

- Claro que no lo es Karl… jamás lo ha sido… sé lo que están tramando… pero creo que es mejor si las Grandchester desaparecen de una vez por todas… así ya nadie se interpondrá… - La miraban, parecía que ya no era coherente, reía sin control.

- Nancy… no hagas una locura…

- ¡¿Me estás llamando Loca? Claro que no lo es… todo está perfectamente planeado…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó Terry tratando de sonar calmada.

- Ummm… Déjame ver… creo que lo más importante es que te alejes de mi querido Karl… y la otra es…- Le apuntó.- que dejes de existir…- Preparó el arma dispuesta a dispararle.

- ¡NANCY!… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?.- Los chicos miraron a un lado, Spencer corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Simplemente haciendo las cosas que tú no te atreves a hacer… eres un cobarde…! - Dirigió el arma a Terry. No pudo disparar porque Alice la empujó, tomándola desprevenida, Karl fue a detener a Spencer, quien corrió hacia el arma, Terry la pateó lejos, mientras Karl luchaba con el otro rubio.

- ¡TERRRYYYYYYYYYY!

Miró en dirección hacia su hermana, pero era demasiado tarde: Nancy la había herido con una navaja. Iba a correr, pero escuchó un disparo. Se detuvo en seco, _"¡Karl!"_ se volteó, sin saber que hacer, Spencer sostenía al chico con el pie, quien estaba en el suelo, sofocado, había disparado al aire.

- No te muevas… o le disparo…- dirigió el arma a Karl.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAÍDO TAN BAJO!… POR ALEXANDER… ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!…

- Lo siento… pero este asunto vale mucho más…

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN?

- Solo queremos todos los documentos que han encontrado… - Dijo Nancy mientras señalaba un gran sobre en la banca. – Quiero el resto…

- ¿Cómo… pudiste? – Preguntó al reconocer los documentos que tenía William Ardley.

- Son tan tontos… - Dijo Nancy con burla.- llevémonos a Karl…

- ¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿CREES QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO "CARA DE NIÑA" VALE MÁS?

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- LLEVÉMONOS A TERRY… ELEANOR ESTARÍA DISPUESTA A RENUNCIAR A TODO POR SU PRECIOSA HIJA… ADEMÁS, ALICE ESTÁ HERIDA… ASÍ SABRÁ CON MAYOR RAZÓN QUE NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO…- Nancy lo miraba furiosa. _"Tengo que aceptar… pero ya me las pagará". _

- De acuerdo…

- Terry… por favor… no hagas esto más difícil.- Dijo Spencer moviendo el arma, ella caminó despacio, pudo ver que Karl estaba bien, Spencer la haló hacia sí mientras miraba al chico con saña, clavándole el talón en el estómago.- Tenemos que apresurarnos, no tardará la policía en llegar… - Miró a Karl retorcerse. - Así esta bien "Linda"… (dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, haciendo que ella lo mirara con repugnancia), ya escuchaste todo… nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes.- Le dio un par de patadas más a las costillas y se alejaron con la chica.

Como pudo se acercó a Alice, no la veía moverse, se apresuró a revisarla, afortunadamente Nancy había sido tan tonta que dejó el arma enterrada. Lo que permitiría que la chica resistiera hasta la llegada de la ambulancia, sacó su celular y llamó…

- K-Karl…- comenzó a moverse.

- No te muevas… N-No hables… pronto estarás bien…

- ¿Te-Terry?

- Ella está bien…- La tomó entre sus brazos.

- K-Karl… yo… L-lo siento…

- No te preocupes… no es tu culpa…- Ella empezó a toser, salía sangre de su boca… Ahora sí se alarmó. ¿Qué tan profunda fue la herida?... _"Es como con Tony…" _Se quedó paralizado. _"No por favor… no de nuevo…"_

- K-Karl… c-cuida m-mucho a T-Terry…

- ¡NO ALICE… NO DIGAS ESO!… PRONTO VENDRÁ LA AMBULANCIA…- Miraba desesperado, estaban tan alejados, se preguntaba si podrían dar con ellos, parecía que no había nadie cerca. _"Por favor… no de nuevo… puede resistir… no es como lo de Tony… ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ LA AMBULANCIA!"._

- E-ella t-te ama… t-tanto… y… y… y-yo… s-sé… q-que tú… t-también…

- No te des por vencida…- La estrechaba más con desesperación.

- S-sé q-que tú... l-la c-cuidarás b-bien... - La separó un poco de sí.

- No digas tonterías Alice... Estarás bien... ya viene la ambulancia y...

- Karl… p-perdóname…- Pasó su mano por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué…- No pudo terminar la frase, sintió sus labios sobre los de él.

* * *

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

_**¡Por Siempre**__**!**_

_Por Nep_

* * *

Diario de Albert:

"_No supe como llegamos al hospital… no supe como pude tener la fuerza necesaria para detener a Terry de cometer una tontería… y hacerlo entrar en razón… yo… simplemente me movía… No me parecía ser yo… todo parecía pasar a mi lado con mucha rapidez… no recuerdo… nada… absolutamente **NADA**… Sentía como si fuera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo… y nada me podría salvar… ella ya no estaba ahí… para sostenerme… para darme un poco de su paciencia y optimismo… y yo… yo debía ser fuerte… por todos… pero no podía… ella… ella era mi fuerza… por ella soportaba esta carga que se me impuso… por ella había aceptado ser el cabeza de la familia Ardley: para protegerla para siempre… pero… no… no pude hacerlo, le fallé… fallé a mi promesa… a mi mismo… nunca podré perdonarme…_

_George debió llevarnos a casa… Supongo que Él les contó todo a Archie y Annie mientras yo estaba encerrado en la biblioteca… donde estaba el retrato de mi familia… mi familia… ella era mi mundo, mi complemento perfecto… y ahora… no había nada en su lugar… no supe cuanto tiempo pasó mientras desahogaba todo el dolor a solas…_

_Annie me llamó… ¿En qué momento entró?, me dijo que tenía que cambiarme… y comer algo, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado… caí en la cuenta de que mi ropa aun estaba manchada con la sangre de… de ella… resignado me incorporé… tenía que cumplir con mi deber: recibir a la familia que asistiría al funeral… Annie y Archie se habían hecho cargo de todo, mientras que yo… como un cobarde, me escondía de todos… incluso habían hablado con Ashley, quería verme, pero se abstuvo de buscarme… Annie me abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, había perdido a su hermana, su mejor amiga… poco después sentí que alguien me daba un ligero apretón en el brazo, Archie estaba ahí, luchando por mantenerse sereno, me dijo que Anthony estaba con Ashley… contándole lo sucedido… me asusté, así que rápidamente me dirigí a sus habitaciones, preocupado por ellos… encontré una puerta entreabierta… Escuché como él se acusaba duramente de lo ocurrido a su madre, lo oí llorar tan amargamente mientras Ashley lo consolaba… Ella le hablaba con tal serenidad que me era imposible creer que fuera mi pequeña:_

_- Mamá no querría oírte hablar así… Ella te perdonaría… lo hizo antes de morir, ella tenía tanto amor para todos, la mejor forma de recordarla es seguir su ejemplo… todos lo haríamos… nadie te culpa… sabíamos __perfectamente como era la tía Eliza… Sabíamos cuanto envidiaba la vida de mamá…_

_- PERO… **¡YO NO HICE CASO**_**_!… ¡YO…. CREÍ EN ELLA… EN ESA MALDITA BRUJA!... _**_¡DEMONIOS!... ¡ESTO FUE MI CULPA!… ¡SI YO NO…HUBIERA…! ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡POR MI CULPA!… MAMÁ… ¡MAMÁ HA MUERTO!… ¡NO QUISE OÍRLA!… ¡LE GRITÉ!… ¡LE DIJE COSAS TERRIBLES!... ¡Y… Y AHORA… YA JAMÁS... NO PODRÉ!… ¡ME PORTÉ MUY MAL CON ELLA!… ¡SOY UN PATÁN!... ¡Y… ELLA YA NO ESTÁ!... - Ashley tranquilamente le preguntó _

_- ¿__Qué fue lo último que te dijo?_ - _Después de una muy larga pausa le contestó._

_- Ella… n-nos pidió q-que cuidáramos d-de ti… q-que s-siempre nos a-amaría… q-que e-éramos s__u tesoro… - Abrí un poco más la puerta, mi pequeña estaba sentada y Anthony recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de ella mientras se reclinaba para abrazarlo… los miré por un largo momento en esa pose, consolándose mutuamente… después, ella al incorporarse, no dejaba de pasar su mano por los cabellos de Anthony, consolándolo, por un momento me confundí, "Candy" susurré… mi mente volvió al pasado… era ella… de nuevo… mi pequeña… sus palabras me volvieron a la realidad._

_- Lo vez… mamá siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma… te perdonó… sabía que no eras tú… que alguien había influido en ti y no te culpaba de nada… ahora, debes cumplir tu promesa junto con Will… yo… quisiera decirte que por favor nos perdones por habernos ido a Nueva York sin ti… debimos pensar en como te sentirías sin nosotros… nunca nos habíamos separado así… Yo… me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo… por querer estar al lado de mis actores favoritos… no pensé en ti y lo mal que te sentirías… siempre hemos __estado juntos… perdóname Tony… - Él se movió, negando con la cabeza, trató de levantar el rostro para mirarla, mi hijo parecía confundido con sus palabras… acercó su mano al rostro de su hermana._

_- Te…__ te pareces tanto… a ella… a m… - Le dijo… no podía dejar mirarlos… observaba a mi pequeña, estaba de acuerdo con Tony: era idéntica a su madre… Ashley se percató de mi presencia, me sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas, así que entré y los abracé. _

_- Creí… que la había perdido para siempre… pero no es así… siempre estará conmigo… con ustedes… son parte de ella… pase lo que pase, escuchen bien: todo ha sido por el bien de ustedes… sus hijos… y__ los amó tanto… jamás lo duden… - Me abrazaban con fuerza… Ahora debía contarles toda la verdad…"_

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"Estaba desesperado por lo ocurrido con Ed… camino al hospital perdió el conocimiento… se hizo el valiente frente a su madre (Era igual a ella)… no sabíamos que tan delicada era su herida. Después de ver que lo llevaron de emergencia al quirófano, le pedí de inmediato a Jack que reuniera a sus chicos… tenía que encontrar a la bruja de Eliza y hacerla pagar por lo que hizo… aunque tuviera que ensuciarme las manos con su repugnante sangre… Albert me detuvo… le dije que no m__e importaba ya nada, ni nadie… _

_- ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Dónde quedan Will y Ed ahora que saben la verdad? Recuerda lo que te dije… Son el legado d… de ella… ¿Quieres __que pierdan a su padre también? - Me sorprendió su entereza en ese preciso momento… Después de… de haberla perdido…_

_Albert estuvo un momento más conmigo, en absoluto silencio… hasta que apareció su mano derecha, George, quien le daba un reporte de lo ocurrido… pero él parecía ido… George lo llamaba con insistencia, pero Albert permanecía en silencio… me sorprendió verlo en ese estado… no respondía… así que se lo llevó, parecía un títere…__ tan desolado… no podía creer que estuviera así… que era el mismo hombre que me había detenido solo con sus sabias palabras hacía apenas unos instantes… por primera vez lo veía tan perdido… Lo comprendía más de lo que los demás podían imaginarlo… ¿Así me veía cuando la perdí la primera vez?… supongo que si… me sentía tal y como se veía: derrotado, vacío, desesperado… cada día era una agonía… vivir… morir… un muerto en vida… Miré la puerta por donde llevaron a Ed… pasó el tiempo… Salieron para decirme que había perdido mucha sangre y pedían donadores, Will se ofreció inmediatamente. El tiempo me parecía eterno… Tan pronto como salió de cirugía y me dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro, pude respirar tranquilo. En ese momento Will salía para decirme que debía descansar… él se quedaría a ver como estaba Ed. Tuve que aceptarlo después de que El Elegante y su esposa, La Tímida, insistieron en avisarme de inmediato cualquier cambio… _

_Me dirigí al Hotel… descansar… ¿Para qué?...__** ¡JAMÁS LO HARÍA!… ¡NO HASTA QUE ELIZA PAGARA POR SU CRIMEN!… PUDRIÉNDOSE EN LA CÁRCEL…**__Solo… en la habitación, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos… pasados y presentes… no quería pensar, así que me dirigí al bar de la suite para servirme una copa, la cual bebí con avidez… una copa… ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacía?, iba a tomar otra cuando por el espejo, observé que tenía su __sangre en mis ropas y mi rostro… aun no podía creer que ella… ella ya no estaba… era más fácil aceptar que ella ya no sería mía… lejos… pero viva… era feliz, aunque no lo fuera conmigo… comencé a sentir un escozor en mis ojos… alcé un poco la vista, tratando de detener esa sensación, pero un brillo me distrajo, pude ver a través de la puerta de mi habitación, algo debajo de mi cama… me acerqué y lo tomé: la vieja armónica que mi pecosa me regaló… ¿En qué momento la tiré?... comencé a tocar… no podía detenerme, mi mente se llenó nuevamente de viejos recuerdos tristes… cuando tuve que dejarla en Londres por culpa de Eliza, sin decirle cuanto la amaba, que regresaría por ella… Como dolía ese error tan grande y el inicio de todo… No se lo dije porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, porque estaba convencido de que era como mi padre: alguien que no sabía amar… pero estaba equivocado, ella me enseñó a hacerlo desde el momento en que la conocí… y después… nuestra primera separación por culpa de Susana… la siguiente… por culpa de la Sra. Marlowe… después de haber sido completamente mía… hasta este momento había sido la más dolorosa… y la perdí por cobardía… creo que no debía culpar a nadie más que a mí… por no haberla buscado lo suficiente… por no haber luchado por nosotros contra todo como lo prometimos… contra Albert… contra ella misma… no supe cuanto tiempo pasó mientras seguía tocando esa melodía con que me despedí de ella en el San Pablo, sólo sentía algo cálido correr por mis mejillas. __Llamaron a la puerta con insis__tencia. Me enfadé por la interrupción y más al ver ahí a Will, en vez de estar en el Hospital. Le reté porque no se había quedado con Ed. Me dijo que estaba fuera de peligro, que los médicos y sus tíos lo habían mandado a descansar debido a la donación que había hecho para su hermano. Él… él quería hablar conmigo. Nos miramos un buen rato en silencio, le había ofrecido que tomara asiento, pero no lo hizo… el chico no sabía como comenzar… lo observaba caminar nerviosamente por la habitación, después comenzó a decir que Ed lo convenció de aceptar la verdad respecto a mí por amor a su madre, que no me juzgara antes de tiempo, pues necesitaba saber toda la verdad respecto a mi… a nuestra historia… a las razones de todo lo ocurrido… Sonrió de una forma que me parecía muy conocida, comenzó a hablar con cierta altivez. _

_- Mi madre… después de que lo conocimos en Nueva York, no __quiso hablar respecto a usted… - Sonrió con amargura. - Cada vez que Ashley insistía, pude ver una expresión que nunca antes le había visto… un extraño vacío en su mirada… la cual… siempre era alegre y viváz… intuía que usted debía ser la razón… lo vi cuando la siguió en la recepción… cuando discutieron… y lo que siguió… - Me miró penetrantemente, lo que me sorprendió demasiado, lo vi hacer un gesto con sarcasmo cuando vio mi expresión. - y yo lo odié… - Un sudor frío corrió por mi frente, me sentí perdido… tenía razones suficientes para no aceptarme jamás. -… ni siquiera mi padre quiso hablar de usted… solo dijo que no tenía caso el pasado… insistió en que no debía llenarme de ese sentimiento contra usted… traté de olvidar el incidente, pero no pude… y menos cuando lo vi de nuevo en Lakewood, no me agradaba que hubiera venido a buscarla… __**MI PADRE **__siempre insistió que olvidara lo sucedido en N. Y.… que le diera una oportunidad como amigo mientras estuviera en Lakewood… que lo hiciera por ella… Mi madre aunque se empeñaba en actuar como siempre, había algo en ella que a nadie quería explicar… Solamente mi tío Archie se decidió a contarme lo que significó usted para ella… - Maldije al Elegante, ¿Qué diablos pudo meter en la cabeza del chico en mi contra? - Pero me parecía imposible que después de tantos años aun la pudiera perturbar… Digo… después de todo, ella se había casado con… __**MI PADRE**__… debió amarlo lo suficiente para olvidarse de __**USTED**__… para siempre… Cuando hablamos __**MI PADRE**__ y yo… y como se dieron las cosas… y después… Ed y yo… no… al principio no quería hacerlo… solo acepté lo que me contó __**MI PADRE**__ porque me agrada mucho Ed… y no quería romper la ilusión que él tenía de que realmente fuéramos herm… no sé… tal vez… desde que nos conocimos… sin saber la razón que nos unía… ¿Puede usted creerlo?... yo… yo aun no puedo creer que él y yo seamos… hermanos… y sus… sus hijos… aun viendo el parecido… pero… yo… al ver la forma en que… usted… - Me miró como si temiera a mi reacción por sus palabras. - Se preocupó por mi madre… c-cuando… cuando e-ella… - Todo su aplomo se fue perdiendo, trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. - U-usted sabe… c-comprendí q-que s-siempre la amó… igual o más que… m-mi padre… q-que A-Albert… yo decidí… - Suspiró para poder seguir hablando. - Acepté darle una oportunidad… _

_No pude contenerme, me acerqué y lo abracé… por un momento se quedó tieso por la tensión… yo conocía esa reacción… tal vez se __sentía incómodo conmigo… esa actitud… a pesar de sus palabras tan sinceras, sentía aun su renuencia… así que lo estreché un poco más… debía luchar contra su rechazo a como diera lugar… poco a poco me correspondió y pude sentirlo como se estremecía al dejar por fin su llanto fluir… y yo ya no pude contenerme más… Albert tenía razón… Candy me dio lo mejor de ella, la más pura prueba de nuestro amor, para seguir adelante: nuestros hijos…"_

* * *

Creyó reconocer el aroma que le rodeaba, abrió los ojos… estaba recostada en el césped, rodeada de rosas blancas, _"¿Lakewood?… pero ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Habrá sido todo un mal sueño?"_

_- No… no lo es_…- Ella se incorporó al escuchar la voz masculina.

- ¿Quién está ahí?...

_- Solo un amigo…_- Dijo al ver una alta sombra de cabellos largos que brillaban como el sol, le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, entonces se sobresaltó al recordar.

- ¡Terry!… debo…

_- Ella está bién…_- Sus ojos azul celeste transmitían tanta paz que se detuvo al escucharlo.

- Pero… es que yo…

_- Estará__ bien… _

- ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDE? DEBO ENCONTRAR A MI HERMANA… DEBO HACERLO… SI ALGO LE SUCEDE… NO ME LO PERDONARÉ JAMAS…- él con tranquilidad la detuvo, la miró de una forma que la hizo sentir una extraña paz.

_- Te felicito… __Tu fuiste capaz de hacer algo que yo siempre me prometí hacer… pero no cumplí… _- Ella miró al hombre, se veía apesadumbrado, algo en el desconocido se le hacía familiar. – _No pude hacerlo…_

- No le comprendo…

_- Amé tanto a alguien… siempre dije que daría mi vida porque fuera feliz… __por que jamás le hicieran daño… y le fallé cuando más me necesitó… no pude hacer lo que tu hiciste por tu hermana… La salvaste… _- Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, en algún lado había visto ese rostro, observó detenidamente sus ropas, eran antiguas pero muy elegantes.- _Lo amas, al igual que tu hermana._- Ella desvió la mirada, pero se sonrojó.

- ¿Está loco?... ¿Cómo puede decir algo sobre lo que no sabe absolutamente nada? Usted… Usted no me conoce…

_- Eso es lo que tú crees… La experiencia es lo que me hace decirte las cosas: No intervengas… Conozco por lo que estás pasando… Siempre has querido que ella sea feliz… y solo hay una forma de que pueda lograrlo… _- Ella lo miró, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón, por primera vez quería ser un poco egoísta. Pero la mirada del hombre llena de comprensión la hizo ceder en su lucha interna.

- Lo amo… es imposible no hacerlo... es tan especial y único... - Admitió en voz alta. Se sentó nuevamente en el césped, el hombre la imitó.- Creo que desde el primer momento que lo vi… como si ya lo hubiera visto en algún momento de mi vida... aunque se me hacía ilógico, es algunos años menor... - Vio que el apuesto joven rubio la miraba animándola a continuar. - Fue cuando mi padre reignaguró el Mauritania… Supuse que Terry jamás se fijaría en él… y cuando me contaba de sus absurdas discusiones… cuando yo comencé a burlarme de ella y él… ¡Dios!… debí darme cuenta… sentía un poco de envidia… Eran el uno para el otro... y yo jamás intervendría...

_- Y por eso harás lo correcto... _

- ¿Estoy muerta?.- Preguntó desviando la conversación, no le agradaba que vieran en ella lo que se empeñaba en ocultar.

_- No. Pero debes regresar…__ tienes un muy buen médico cerca… no creo que quieras preocupar a todos… Especialmente a él… debes aclarar las cosas…_

- ¿Preocuparlos?... ¿Regresar de dónde? - Pero la sombra ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Diario de Albert:

_"Fue difícil decirles toda la verdad a los chicos… y pedirles que nadie más debía enterarse de cómo ocurrió todo… Ashley y Anthony aceptaron la historia de Ed y Will sin problemas… A pesar de las circunstancias, mi pequeña estaba encantada de que Ed fuera su hermano, dijo que gracias a él podría entrar gratis a ver a Terrence y sería la envidia de sus amigas al tener tal familiaridad… especialmente porque Will era "amigo cercano" de Ed, así conviviría más con ellos, las chicas del colegio se morirían de celos… Que ocurrencias… heredó el mismo carácter de Candy… aunque me parece que es demasiado precoz… Anthony se disculpó con los chicos y Terrence… quien se tomó un tiempo para hablar con mi hijo…_

_A los demás miembros de los Ardley se les dijo que… ella murió de una repentina enfermedad desconocida… Por ella yo no quería ensuciar más el nombre de los Ligan si los relacionaban con los gangsters, así que tuvimos que arreglar el asunto para que nadie se enterara de la verdad… Bastantes problemas tenían ya… No lo hacía por Eliza y la memoria de Neil… Lo hacía por sus padres… Lo que menos quería era ver el nombre de la familia en noticias sensacionalistas…_

_Lo más difícil fue cumplir la promesa que le hice a Candy cuando estuvimos por primera vez en la India… era muy doloroso para mi lo que me había pedido en esa ocasión…__Contemplábamos un funeral, el guía nos explicó que el cuerpo era incinerado y después las cenizas serían esparcidas por el río Ganges… _

_- Albert… - La miré. - Prométeme que… si algo me llegara a pasar… tu harías lo mismo… conmigo…_

_-¿De qué hablas?… no… n__o podría hacer eso… - Respondí mientras miraba con tristeza la escena. - Nadie aceptaría tal locura en América… no quiero que digas ese tipo de cosas… nada te pasará… yo lo prometo… daría mi vida por ti… siempre te protegeré, no importa lo que me cueste… aun a costa de mi vida… - Sonreí con amargura. - Sería más fácil que muriera yo primero… soy más viejo que tú - Intenté bromear… - Tienes tanta vitalidad, todos te amamos… - Volteó a verme sorprendida. - Tú no… no podría pasar… por que yo me moriría sin ti… Tu morirás muy viejita y yo a tu lado… - Bromee… ella sonrió al mirarme a los ojos, después me abrazó mientras susurraba._

_- Nadie puede estar seguro de su futuro… no digas esas cosas… te conozco, eres el hombre más bueno, sabio y fuerte que conozco, no te dejarías vencer tan fácil… tienes una enorme responsabilidad, muc__has personas te necesitan tanto… _

_- Sabes que yo detesto esa responsabilidad… preferiría vivir lejos de todo eso… perdernos lejos de la civilización, solos: __**tú y yo**__… - Ella se separó un poco._

_- Solo te pido__ que me prometas que lo harás - Nos miramos a los ojos, había una extraña mirada de determinación en los suyos, después giró el rostro, nuevamente observaba la triste escena mientras seguía hablando… - Me llevarás a Escocia y esparcirás mis cenizas en mi lugar preferido… algún día te lo mostraré… es… es cerca del lago… por favor, prométemelo… ¿Lo harás? - No podía negarle nada, así que lo prometí, aunque le dije que todos los Ardley estaban en el panteón familiar, nadie aceptaría algo así - Solo finge que ahí estoy… de esa forma siempre cuidaría de todos ustedes, siempre estaría con el viento… sabes que jamás dejaré a los Ardley… siempre ciudaré de todos'… _

_Cuando le conté esto a Terry durante el funeral, él no dijo nada… se quedó pensativo un momento._

_- ¿Segur__o que quieres… hacer eso? - Preguntó aún con duda._

_- Se lo prometí… sabes que nadie podría__ dejar de cumplirle una promesa - Desvió la mirada a otro lado inquieto. - Yo… yo lo siento… no quise… - Solo hizo un gesto para indicarme que no me preocupara. Después de un largo silencio habló._

_- En ese caso… hay que hacerlo, aunque no me agrada la idea de espa__rcir lo poco que quede de ella… - Dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo. - ¿Por qué no haces algo en su honor?… - Me quedé pensativo… _

_- Las Dulce Candy' Susurré..."_

* * *

Lo que escuchó le calló como balde de agua fría, tan pronto como recibió la noticia, se apresuró a salir de su oficina. No sabía como hablar de lo sucedido con Raoul… Terry había sido secuestrada por Nancy y Spencer… Karl y Alice estaban en el hospital heridos. Pero la llamada que recibió en su celular fue peor…

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"__El funeral fue extraño para Albert y para mi, mientras lo observaba tocar junto con Archibald y su hijo Alistair, William y Anthony las gaitas… Ed quería asistir, pero aún estaba muy débil… después de pensarlo un momento, me dirigí solo a donde sería cremado su cuerpo… le costó trabajo… y dinero… a Albert convencer a unos trabajadores del cementerio para que la incineraran… mientras miraba el fuego, decidí tocar la vieja armónica con Auld Lang Syne… como despedida para mi Pecosa… sabía que donde quiera que su alma estuviera, ella la escucharía… y sabría que jamás la olvidaría…_

_Solo Albert y yo sabíamos la verdad… preparar dos ataúdes… fue difícil, pero sabíamos que nadie aceptaría su deseo, así que el entierro se fingió con el vacío… era increíble la cantidad de personas que asistieron, desde la servidumbre hasta personajes muy importantes… Sentía mucha pena por la anciana hermana María, rodeada por los pequeños del Hogar de Pony que lloraban por "Su Jefe"… No se les dijo nada a los chicos, no lo comprenderían… solo decidimos decirles que viajaríamos un poco, de preferencia a Escocia, Ed necesitaba descansar…_

_Cuando llegamos, no podía creer que ella hubiera escogido el lugar donde la besé por primera vez ¿Sabría Albert el significado del sitio que escogió?… aun así no estaba de acuerdo en esparcir sus cenizas… me negaba a perder lo poco que quedaba de ella… también él, así que decidió enterrarlas y colocar un rosal Dulce Candy en el sitio… estuve de acuerdo, pero yo no necesitaba señalar el lugar… Los chicos nos miraban extrañados cuando plantamos el rosal encima de la pequeña caja (Albert dijo que era un recuerdo de ella)… solo les dijimos que era el lugar preferido de su madre… Edmond miró alrededor, les contó lo sucedido cuando era pequeño: Creyó ver a un hada en ese mismo lugar… tan rubia como Mi Pecosa, en una tarde nevada, no pudo saber si era real porque su mascota lo distrajo, cuando la buscó había desaparecido… No pude interpretar el repentino suspiro de Albert y su cambio de mirada hacia otro lado, ¿Realmente había estado ahí ella en esa ocasión? Jamás lo sabré... Siempre estuvimos tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… _

_Mientras estuvimos allá, todos los días los chicos iban a visitar el lugar, acompañados por la mascota de Ed… Albert les contaba graciosas anécdotas acerca de Bupé y Clim, la mascota de Candy… Ed comprendió de donde había yo sacado el nombre para la suya… __Este tiempo en Escocia me ha hecho reflexionar… A pesar de su ausencia, la presencia de los chicos hacía que me sintiera lleno por primera vez, en 17 años… también cumpliría mi promesa de ser feliz, se lo debía ya que ella me dio el motivo para serlo: nuestros hijos… el vacío estaba desapareciendo…_

_Una tarde, estaba con Ed y Will, disfrutábamos del paisaje, mientras contábanos anécdotas de ella… observaba las Dulce Candy... Por un momento guardé silencio. Era el momento… después de tanto meditarlo decidí hablar con ellos, sabía que sería difícil de aceptar mi decisión. '_

_- Quier__o pedirles algo muy importante… - Ed me miró sorprendido por lo serio que comencé a hablarles. - C-cuando yo… muera…_

_- Por favor… no digas eso papá… - Comenzó a protestar Will con su típica actitud rebelde._

_- Por favor… es importante que e__scuchen lo que voy a pedirles… - Me miraron con extrañeza, así que continué a pesar de sentir mi voz quebrarse… - yo… quiero que me prometan… que…"_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sobresaltando a todos en la biblioteca. William contestó, por la expresión seria de su rostro, comprendieron que algo malo había sucedido.

* * *

Decidió quedarse en la villa a cuidar los diarios, evitaba los hospitales si podía hacerlo… pues le traían tristes recuerdos… mientras ojeaba una y otra vez el de Susana Marlowe, no podía evitar regresar siempre a sus últimos escritos… eran aterradores:

Diario de Susana:

_"¡TIENE QUE VOLVER A MI!... ¡TIENE QUE SACARME DE ESTE LUGAR!... ¡DETESTO ESTE LUGAR!... ¡YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUÍ… NO SÉ PORQUÉ ME TUVIERON QUE TRAER AQUÍ!... ¡SOY LA DUQUESA DE GRANDCHESTER Y NO TIENEN PORQUÉ TRATARME ASÍ!... ¡ESTE NO ES SITIO PARA MI!... ¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO!... ¡TERRYYY! ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDERLO: TE AMO!... ¡TIENE QUE SABERLO… ÉL LO SABE!... ¡DÍGANSELO!... ¡LO AMO!... ¡LO AMO!… ¡LO HICE POR QUE LO AMO!... ¡¿ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDEN?... ¡YA NADA NI NADIE SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS!… ¡NI SIQUIERA ESA LOCA PELIROJA!… ¡ELLA REALMENTE ESTABA LOCA!…_

_"Eliza Ligan asesinó a Candice… y Susana__, a ella… si que les faltaba una tuerca a ambas… despreciadas por el mismo hombre… un hombre que solo pudo amar a una sola mujer, que no era ninguna de ellas…"_ Y ahora el tío de las Grandchester deseaba borrar el pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le podría afectar tanto? _"¡Por qué odiar tanto a Raoul?."_

_"¡ESTOY FELIZ… MUY FELIZ! ¡TAN FELIZ C__OMO CUANDO CONOCÍ A TERRY!..." _Esas locas palabras resonaban en su mente…

* * *

Habían terminado de revisar a Karl cuando sus padres y Eleanor entraron a verlo. Tenía muy mal aspecto. En cuanto vio a la madre de las Grandchester se sintió apenado.

- Yo… lo siento… quise…- Eleanor lo abrazó.

- Lo importante es que ayudaste a Alice… cuidaste de ella…- El médico entró en ese momento.

- Afortunadamente no son graves sus heridas. Pero debe descansar… - Dijo mientras lo revisaba de nuevo, miraba unas placas y llenaba unas formas. Karl hizo un gesto de fastidio._ "En este momento no puedo hacerlo… tengo que encontrar a Terry"._

- Dr., ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?.- Preguntó angustiada Eleanor.

- Por el momento aun no despierta de la anestesia... está fuera de peligro. – La vio suspirar profundamente. Dirigió toda su atención a Karl.- Por suerte él supo hacer lo adecuado… serás un gran médico chico.- Dijo mientras salía.

- Debo hablar con ustedes…- Dijo Eleanor en cuanto quedaron solos.- Spencer me llamó…

- ¿Cómo está Terry? – La interrumpió alarmado Karl.

- Esta bien… solo que me pidieron que entregara todos los diarios de Candice, William Albert I y Terrence… -Vieron como sus nudillos se ponían blancos al cerrar sus manos furiosa.- Así como que les devolviera también los diarios de Susana Marlowe a Alexander…

- Quiere eliminar toda prueba… - Susurró Clarise.

- ¿Tanto odio le tiene a Raoul?…- Dijo William.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Karl con desesperación. Vio la mirada que William le dirigía a Eleanor, ella desvió la mirada. – ¡POR FAVOR, EXPLÍQUENMELO!… ¡LA VIDA DE TERRY ESTÁ EN PELIGRO MIENTRAS ESTÉ CON ESOS PSICÓPATAS!…

- Por favor Karl, tranquilízate…

- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! YO… ¡NO QUIERO PERDERLA!

* * *

Cas cerró el libro y caminó hasta la ventana de la biblioteca, William se había asegurado de mantener vigilada la Villa mientras estaban en el Hospital. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Se sentía muy inquieta, regresó al sofá y continuó leyendo, para calmar un poco a los chicos y a ella misma, sabía que querían tener noticias, hacer algo, pero por el momento todo debía manejarse con cuidado.

Diario de Albert:

"_El amigo de Terry es un excelente investigador, logró tantas cosas que la policía de Chicago hubiera tardado meses en encontrar, debido a la corrupción y el miedo que les tienen a los gangsters en la ciudad… especialmente con los que se asoció Eliza, se rumoraba que pronto liberarían a Capone debido a su mala salud… Si eso pasaba antes de que la atrapáramos, la protegería y jamás podríamos encontrarla… _

_Le han seguido la pista hasta Nueva York… __Terry recibió un telegrama cuando salíamos para Southampton, solo me dijo que habían encontrado el rastro de Eliza… y poco antes de zarpar, una llamada… Estaba escondiéndose en el Departamento de la madre de Susana Marlowe… no me agrada que esas dos estén juntas… creer que ambas hayan planeado todo… __Decidimos tomar un avión para llegar cuanto antes… No confíaba en su aparente tranquilidad cuando lo observaba en su asiento... todo el tiempo serio, pensativo, mientras Ashley parloteaba como siempre, tratándo de animarlo._

_En cuanto llegamos, se dirigió a buscar a su amigo, dejé a los chicos que lo acompañaran. Lamentablemente, asuntos que se atrasaron por el funeral… me tienen aquí, en las oficinas de los Ardley… tan pronto como se los de a Archie y a George, salgo para la oficina de Charly… me alegra que Will esté con… con su padre y su hermano… Terry los necesita tanto… por ellos se ha detenido de cometer alguna locura…"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el lugar estaba en penumbras y un aroma desagradable la rodeaba._ "¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?"_ Intentó incorporarse, pero estaba atada de pies y manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?. Lo último que recordaba era que cuando iban en el auto de Spencer, Nancy le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro antes de subirla.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡MALDITAS SEAN LAS GRANDCHESTER!... ¡SON UNA PLAGA!... ¡¿ES QUE NINGUNA PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ A MI KARL?- Terry intentó devolvérselo __para escapar, pero recordó que estaban armados, Spencer apoyó el arma en su espalda disimuladamente al ver su intención. Sintió algo correr por la comisura de su labio. Subieron al Auto, Spencer conducía, mientras Nancy vigilaba a Terry._

_- ¿Cómo puedes pelear a alguien que jamás ha sentido por ti el más mínimo sentimiento? Y sabes algo: sólo le repugnas. - Se burló. Nancy nuevamente la iba a golpear._

_- ¡NANCY!… TRANQUILÍZATE POR FAVOR… NO DEBISTE HACERLO LA PRIMERA VEZ…_

_- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO?... ES LO MÍNIMO QUE SE MERECE POR HABERSE ENREDADO CON MI KARL… ME ALEGRA QUE SU HERMANA YA ESTÉ PAGANDO POR HABERSE ATREVIDO SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN ÉL…- Comenzó a reír como una histérica. Hasta ese momento reparó en sus palabras… "¿Alice?" Nancy parecía un demonio al ver su expresión de sorpresa._

_- ¡__¿A CASO NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE CÓMO LO MIRABA? SI QUE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA… NO SABES DEFENDER LO QUE SE SUPONE "ES TUYO"… ASÍ QUE NO ERES UNA DIGNA RIBAL…_

_- POR FAVOR NA__NCY… DEJA YA DE DECIR ESTÚPIDECES… TENEMOS QUE SACARLA DE AQUÍ…_

_- ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE NO CONOCES UN LUGAR APROPIADO?_

_- BUENO… JAMAS SE ME OCURRIÓ RAPTAR A ALGUIEN AQUI…_

_- SI QUE ERES UN IDIOTA…- Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó un pequeño frasco – Esto servirá mientras piensas en algo bueno.- Lo destapó y Terry comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Nancy.- Cuando me deshaga de él… buscaré la mejor forma de eliminarte…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Se arrastró un poco. Se dio cuenta de que era un viejo establo. Dejó de intentar desatarse, era inútil. _"Alice… ¿Cómo estará?"_ Recordó las crueles palabras de Nancy… se sintió un poco triste _"Si yo lo hubiera sabido… he sido una tonta… ella… se enemoró también de Karl… ¿Desde cuando?... pero… _(Sonrió con amargura)_ es que es difícil no amarlo… ¿Cómo luchar contra esto? ¿Cómo luchar contra los sentimientos de ella por…"._ Escuchó ruidos. Puso atención. Tal vez no estaban tan lejos de ella.

* * *

No soportaba más esa espera, había pasado el tiempo y ninguna noticia. Se dio cuenta de que todos parecían muy interesados en la lectura, así que aprovechó el momento para salir sigilosamente ya que estaba muy cerca de la puerta. Al llegar al recibidor se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

- Andy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperando… a Annie o a Mandy, de alguna forma alguien más tenía que salir de ahí… no me agrada estar sin hacer nada… Tu madre se enfadará por que has salido…

- Por favor… ya no soy una niña… quiero ver que están bien…

- De acuerdo… vámonos… Si esperamos más se darán cuenta… y nadie podrá ir a ningún lado.

- Claro…- Ambos salieron por una puerta de servicio.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

"_Cuando estábamos por zarpar a América, un ayudante de Charly me llamó con la mejor noticia de éstos días… __**ÉSTA VEZ PODRÉ DESHACERME DE AMBAS… PODRÉ REFUNDIRLAS EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA PRISIÓN… LES HARÉ LA EXISTENCIA LO MÁS MISERABLE QUE PUEDA… **__Eliza conoce muy bien a Susana… Eso quiere decir que ambas planearon todo… desde el principio… __**¡SON UNAS MALDITAS BRUJAS!… PERO ME LAS PAGARÁN TODAS JUNTAS… NO LAS DEJARÉ DESCANSAR… ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ DE ESAS ARPÍAS!…**_

_No podía esperar más tiempo, en cuanto regresamos a Nueva York, Will le pidió a Albert quedarse conmigo un tiempo… Albert tenía algunos asuntos que atender en las oficinas de la ciudad, pero después me alcanzaría. Dejé a los chicos que se instalaran en casa de mi madre, mientras llegaba Albert, aunque querían acompañarme a la oficina de Charly. Eleanor los convenció de esperar un poco más._

_**- ¿Y BIÉN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?**__ - Dije tan pronto lo vi. _

_- Espera un momento… tenemo__s que planearlo todo o escapará..._

_**- ¡NO!…¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESPERAR! ¡TENGO QUE…**__ - Grité._

_- Por lo menos espera a __tu amigo… no seas imprudente…_

_**- ¡¿IMPRUDENTE?... YA HE ESPERADO SIFICIENTE…¡LO HARÉ YO MISMO… CON O SIN TU AYUDA…**__** Y JURO QUE LAS MATO!…**__ - Así que sin más salí del edificio._

_Charly me acompañó, por más que me lo pidió no hice caso de que esperamos a la policía, decidí entrar al edificio… encontramos la puerta del departamento abierta y a la Sra. Marlowe muy mal herida en la cabeza, lloraba nerviosa, me dijo que Eliza la había golpeado, escapando para buscar a Susana… que hiciera lo posible por ayudar a… su hija… __Fuimos hasta la casa que compartí con ella, pregunté al ama de llaves y me dijo que Susana y una visitante estaban en el Salón. Escuché detrás de la puerta antes de entrar, la forma de expresarse por lo sucedido me dejó helado: Susana y Eliza… juntas… hablando de Candy como si no fuera una persona… como si fuera… lo más insignificante de la tierra… no lo pude soportar…y sin escuchar a Charly, rompí la puerta al entrar, ambas me miraban de una forma que me indicaba que no estaban en sus cabales… _

_- ¡VES LO QUE TE DECÍA MALDITA C__OJA: TERRY ME AMA SOLO A MÍ!… - Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. - ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE EL ESTÁ AQUÍ? EL Y YO TE HEMOS ENGAÑADO… TU SOLO HAS SIDO SU ESPOSA DE NOMBRE… Y MIENTRAS EL CUERPO DE CANDY SE ESTÁ CONVIRTIENDO EN ALIMENTO DE GUSANOS… ÉL HA SIDO MÍO… ¿DÓNDE CREES QUE HA ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MIENTRAS LLORIQUEABAS POR SABER DE ÉL?... - ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA DICIENDO ESA MALDITA MUJER? Susana nos miró sorprendida… Me tomó completamente desprevenido Eliza al abrazarme e intentar besarme, al instante la alejé de mi con repulsión… _

_**- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?**__ - Le escupí con absoluta furia, pero ella simplemente ignoró mi gesto limpiando su rostro y suavizando su tono de voz._

_- Oh, Terry, por favor… dile a__ esta maldita coja la verdad... - La miré furioso. _

_- ¿Quieres que le diga la verdad? - Una idea comenzó a cruzar por mi cabeza… ninguna de las dos era ya razonable… me iba a vengar… así que tomé a Eliza entre mis brazos, soportando el asco que sentía por ella… la sentí estremecerse, así que seguí el juego. - ¿Quieres que finalmente quede al descubierto nuestro amorío **mi amor**?... _

_- Terry… - Gimió mi nombre, no pude evitar una sonrisa maquiavélica al encarar a Susana. _

_- De acuerdo, ya no puedo fingir más lo que siento por ti Eliza… Así es Susy… después de todo… es una increíble mujer que puede responder a todas mis necesidades… ¿Escuchaste bien?... __**A TODAS**__… como tú nunca lo podrás hacer… es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... - La miraba de forma penetrante. - Una mujer muy apasionada… más de lo que ninguna otra mujer lo ha sido entre mis brazos… ella si me pudo llenar… pudo disfrutar lo que tu siempre has deseado de mi… la verdad es que jamás me has inspirado el más mínimo sentimiento… - Y la besé… Susana comenzó a decir muchas incoherencias, pero no la escuchaba, me esforzaba por actuar lo mejor posible, mientras sentía a la víbora de Eliza rendirse, comenzando a besarme desesperadamente, tenía que resistir… actuar lo mejor posible… después se apartó un poco de mí… agitada, me susurró…_

_- ¿Eso quiere de__cir… que ni siquiera Candy?... - En eso escuché un extraño ruido, voltee, Susana nos apuntaba con un arma. _

_**- ¡NO ES CIERTO!…**__ ESTO… ESTO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA… ¡ASÍ QUE SUÉLTALO! - Comenzaba a reír como una desquiciada. - ¡ERES UN EXCELENTE ACTOR TERRY MI AMOR… PERO A __**MÍ **__JAMÁS ME ENGAÑARÁS!... TU NO PUEDES SENTIR NADA POR ESTA MALDITA ZORRA... - Así que fui sarcástico._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres creerlo?... ¿Por qué no puedes creer que alguien más que no sea Candy me inspire tal pasión?__... - Sonreí al verla. - ¿Por qué aferrarte a quien jamás ha sido tuyo?... - Ella seguía riendo histéricamente. _

_- TERRY… POR FAVOR… SI REALMENTE HUBO ALGO ENTRE USTEDES SOLO ES UN PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÓN QUE LE DISTE… UN INTENTO DESESPERADO POR VENGARTE DE LO SUCEDIDO A ESA ESTÚPIDA HUÉRFANA… - No pude evitar sonreír, su mano temblaba por el peso del arma, miré a Eliza. _

_- Así es… una excelente venganza… __pero… te repito… - Acaricié el rostro de Eliza, quien gimió de nuevo al contacto. - Al final… fue muy… muy satisfactorio… - Sonreí con cinismo. - Para ambos… fue algo que tú jamás podrás tener de mi… te pudrirás deseándolo… Siempre deseando lo que no puedes tener… - No pude terminar, mientras ella gritaba, una y otra vez: _

_**- ¡ERES UN MALDI**__**TO!...**__ - E inmediatamente amartilló el arma y disparó, me quedé paralizado, mientras Eliza caía de mis brazos… Miré a Susana, su mirada era completamente fría, sin emoción alguna, enseguida comenzó a reír y a gritar agitando el arma: __**- ¡LO VES TERRY!... ¡ERES SOLO MÍO!... ¡MIRA DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER POR TI!...**__ ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡HE SIDO UNA TONTA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS… AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ES TAN FÁCIL ELIMINAR A ALGUIEN… PUDE HABERLO HECHO POR MI MISMA!… ¡ESA MALDITA ENFERMERA NO DEBIÓ CRUZARSE EN MI CAMINO!… PUDE HABERLA ENGAÑADO COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VI… - No lo comprendí por un momento… ¿Ella ya había conocido a Candy antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta? Ahora comprendía todo lo que hizo. - DESPUÉS DE TODO, TÚ NO SABÍAS DONDE ESTABA ELLA EXACTAMENTE… ¡SIII! Eso hubiera estado bien, me habría deshecho de ese maldito obstáculo insignificante… - Susurró viendo al vacío. -… DEBÍ HACERLO CUANDO TONTAMENTE ME SALVÓ… CUANDO RENUNCIÓ A TI… ESTABAMOS A SOLAS… PUDE HABER HECHO ALGO… QUIZAS LANZARLA POR LA AZOTEA… ¡Siii! Eso era perfecto… pude haberte dicho que cayó al intentar salvarme… - Nuevamente susurró como si hablara consigo misma. -… FUI UNA ESTÚPIDA… MIRA QUE QUITARME LO QUE ES MÍO… - Tenía que buscar la forma de tranquilizarla, escuché la voz de Charly detrás de mí, la policía entró al lugar apuntándole a Susana… Ella dirigía nerviosamente el arma hacia mí, mientras los miraba. - **¡SOLO MUERTO ME DEJARÁS!… ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?** NADIE PUEDE HACERME NADA… SOY TU ESPOSA… ¿RECUERDAS? TU HAS HEREDADO EL DUCADO… ASÍ QUE NADIE SE ATREVERÍA A NADA… SOY MIEMBRO DE LA NOBLEZA INGLESA… SOY LA DUQUESA DE GRANDCHESTER… ¡NADIE ME TOCARÁ!... - Pedí que me dejaran a solas con ella… __Todos se miraban inquietos, así que a una seña fueron saliendo poco a poco mientras yo me acercaba despacio, tenía que quitarle el arma. Charly se quedó cerca de la puerta, ocultando la suya, dispuesto a disparar si era necesario. _

_- Es cierto Susy…he sido un estúpido… perdóname por no ver cuanto me amas… ya lo has demostrado lo suficiente… te prometo que de ahora en adelante… todo será dif__erente… te amaré como mereces… - Comenzó a dejar de gritar, titubeante preguntó: _

_- ¿En serio? - Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mientras ella relajaba poco a poco el arma. _

_- En serio… lo que dije era para al__ejar a Eliza… solo a ti te amo… - Suspiró… puse mis labios sobre los de ella… aproveché distrayéndola para quitarle el arma, en cuanto se dio cuenta, me empujó y comenzó a gritar furiosa, moviéndose tanto que calló al piso cuando intentó acercarse a mi… solo me hice a un lado mientras continuaba gritando palabras ininteligibles y pataleando desesperada. Charly entró, la sentó en la silla de ruedas para poderla esposar... ya no lo soporté más y le grité: - __**¡¿CREES DE VERDAD QUE TE AMARÍA… SABIENDO QUE TÚ Y ELIZA HAN DESTRUIDO MI VIDA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE CRUZARON EN MI CAMINO?...**__ QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE A PESAR DE ELLO, PUDE ESTAR CON CANDY… NOS ENTREGAMOS POR COMPLETO… ¡¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN? SOLO HE SIDO DE ELLA… A PESAR DE TODOS LOS OBSTÁCULOS… ME DIO DOS HIJOS… **¡¿LO ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ¡DOS HIJOS!... ¡LO QUE TU SIEMPRE DESEASTE DE MI!… **- Me miraba confusa. _

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?... ¡NOOOOO!… ¡TERRY!... ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!… TÚ NO PUDISTE ESTAR CON ELLA JAMÁS… QUIERES ENGAÑARME… QUIERES QUE TE RECHACE ¿VERDAD?... ¡DOS HIJOS! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!... TÚ JAMÁS PUDISTE ESTAR CON ELLA… ESTAS DOLIDO PORQUE FUE DE OTRO… SOLO QUIERES HACERME ENFADAR… ESO ES ¿VERDAD?... PERO N__O LO LOGRARÁS… - Charly se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y yo, así que cerró la puerta discretamente para que nadie oyera… cosa que sería imposible por nuestros tonos de voz. La miré con burla: lo estaba disfrutando, por fin… después de tantos años de callar… ahora soltaría la estocada final… Comencé a reír. _

_- PUES LO HICE… ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?... Y TU MADRE LO SUPO TODO ESTE TIEMPO… - Me miraba pasmada, mientras sacudía con violencia la cabeza negativamente, balbuceando una y otra vez:_

_- No puede ser… Mamá… como pudiste traicionarme… __**ESO… ESO NO ES VERDAD**__… DÍMELO TERRY… ¿Cómo?... ¿CUANDO?... ¡¿DÓNDE? - Yo continué. _

_- ANTE TODO SOY UN CABALLERO Y NO TE DARÉ MÁS DETALLES, SÓLO TE DIRÉ QUE DESPUÉS DE QUE CANDY DESAPARECIÓ EN SU ÚLTIMA ESTANCIA AQUÍ, SUPE QUE TU MADRE FUE LA CAUSANTE DE QUE LA PERDIERA HACE 17 AÑOS… ELLA SABÍA QUE YO ME IBA A DIVORCIAR DE TI… TODO ESTABA LIST__O PARA HACERLO SIN ESCÁNDALOS… - Susana lloraba, mirando al vacío. - ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE FINALMENTE NOS PUDO DEJAR SOLOS?... NO SOPORTÉ MÁS TODO LO QUE ME REPROCHABA CADA VEZ QUE TENÍA OPORTUNIDAD… QUE NO TUVIÉRAMOS HIJOS… LO MUCHO QUE ME AMABAS Y EN RECOMPENSA A TU SACRIFICIO DEBÍA DARTE HIJOS… ¿RECUERDAS QUE FUE DESPUÉS DE QUE REGRESÉ CON EDMOND? LE RECLAMÉ QUE ELLA FUERA LA CAUSANTE DE TANTAS HABLADURÍAS SOBRE MI Y "MIS ROMANCES", ME ODIÓ POR HABER DESCUBIERTO SUS SUCIOS TRUCOS… ME ODIÓ MÁS QUE NUNCA AL PEDIRLE QUE JAMÁS TE DIJERA QUE HABÍA DESCUBIERTO MI ÚNICA INFIDELIDAD HACIA TI… CON TU ÚNICA RIVAL… SI LO HACÍA, TE ABANDONARÍA Y LAS DEJARÍA EN LA CALLE Y JAMÁS LES DARIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRAR "LA FAMILIA FELIZ" QUE ÉRAMOS, QUE TANTO SE UFANABA EN DECIR ABIERTAMENTE A LA PRENSA SENSACIONALISTA… ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE HABÍA ADOPTADO AL PEQUEÑO?... QUERÍA QUE CANDY CREYERA QUE ERA FELIZ… QUE REALMENTE LO ERA… QUE ESTABA CUMPLIENDO MI PROMESA AL ESTAR A TU LADO… (Aunque fuera un muerto en vida sin ella), ¿RECUERDAS CUANDO FUE?... JUSTO CUANDO ELLA REGRESÓ DEL EXTRANJERO… CON SU HIJO Y SU ESPOSO… ELLA CUMPLIÓ… SE ALEJÓ DE MI… Y FUE MUY FELIZ A SU MANERA… POR LOS DOS… - Susana me miró perpleja, cuando sonreí de medio lado con ironía. - Y LO MÁS SORPRENDENTE DE TODO, ES QUE EDMOND REALMENTE ES __**MI**__ HIJO… ¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN?: __**MIO Y DE CANDY…**__ ¿PUEDES CREERLO?... ELIZA SE ENCARGÓ DE SEPARARLO DE ELLA PARA DAÑARLA MÁS… - Miré el cadáver y me hice a un lado. - __**ESA REPUGNANTE SERPIENTE… SIEMPRE BUSCANDO LA FORMA DE HACER EL MAL…**__ ¿LO IRÓNICO DEL ASUNTO ES QUE TUVISTE EL HONOR DE VER CRECER A __**NUESTRO HIJO…**__ ASÍ QUE DA GRACIAS A QUE EL CHICO HEREDÓ EL CARACTER DULCE DE SU VERDADERA MADRE… Y PUDO SOPORTARTE POR TANTO TIEMPO… GRACIAS A ELLA, MI VIDA TIENE OTRO SENTIDO… NUEVAMENTE ME HA SALVADO DE ESTE INFIERNO QUE HA SIDO ESTAR CONTIGO… PORQUE SIEMPRE LA AMARÉ… - Charly me pidió que me tranquilizara, ella murmuraba muchas incoherencias mientras se la llevaban… __No me volví para verla partir de "Nuestra Casa"… ¿Para qué? No tenía caso ya… Recordé lo que alguna vez le dije a Mi Pecosa en Escocia, mientras miraba hacia el jardín por la ventana: __**"**__**No te atormentes con el pasado… éste nunca volverá… Abre los ojos… mira a tu alrededor…**__**mira adelante… siempre adelante… nunca hacia atrás… piensa y siente que estás viva… como los árboles y las flores que en este momento nos rodean… arroja todo el dolor de tu corazón"…**__ Ahora era mi turno de seguir el consejo… Por fin podría descansar, me dejé caer en un sofá… Me sentía tan agotado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sé… _

_Albert y los chicos entraron asustados, no supe en qué momento habían retirado el cuerpo de Eliza, Ashley corrió a mí y me abrazó emocionada porque hubiera terminado todo y estuviera bien. La miré… sus ojos verdes tenían lágrimas… y sus pecas se movían al intentar contenerlas… era igual a Candy… la tranquilicé… parecía que tenía de nuevo a Mi Pecosa junto a mí. 'Todo terminó… Candy… ya todo está bien… todo…' pensé mientras correspondía a su abrazo. _

_- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Albert apoyando su mano en mi hombro._

_- Ahora lo estoy… - Dije sonriéndole a la pequeña… los chicos respiraron aliviados. Salimos de la casa, teníamos que ir a declarar a la estación de policía… por mí estaba bien… Por el momento no deseaba estar en ese lugar…"_

Dejó de poner atención a su tía, miró alrededor de la habitación, Aline y Andy no estaban con ellos… Por un momento pensó escaparse también, pero consideró que lo mejor era esperar a que ellos pudieran averiguar algo más. Mientras tanto algo de lo que estaban escuchando podría servir para ayudar a Terry.

Diario de Albert:

"_Todo ha terminado… Susana ha sido llevada a una institución mental… Terry decidió decir a los periódicos que estaba muy grave. Su salud se había ido deteriorando desde el accidente en el que perdió la pierna… y era verdad, desde que fue detenida, todo momento de lucidez era cada vez más escaso… decidimos nuevamente ocultar lo sucedido. Candy no hubiera tolerado todo este escándalo… Solo lo hacemos por ella y los chicos… Ocultaremos la verdad… por el bien de todos… es lo mejor…"_

* * *

- ¡ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDÉZ!... ¡¿POR QUÉ LO TUVISTE QUE HACER? ¿EN QUÉ LÍO NOS HAS METIDO?- Gritó mientras azotaba la puerta después de ir a ver si había despertado Terry.- ¡AHORA TODO SE HA COMPLICADO… MIRA QUE LLAMAR A ELEANOR Y…!

- HAY POR FAVOR… YA DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR… ME ENFERMA UN HOMBRE ASÍ…

- ¡ES QUE DEBISTE PENSAR EN LO QUE HACÍAS!…

- NO TE ENTIENDO…- Dijo mientras comenzaba a retocar su maquillaje.

- ¡EL SECUESTRO DE TERRY ES UNA COSA… PERO HABER INTENTADO ASESINAR A ALICE!

- ESO NO FUE MI CULPA… ¡ESA IDIOTA SE ATRAVESÓ!…

- EN ESE CASO… TU… - Spencer la miraba aterrorizado.

- ¡ASÍ ES… TERESA ERA MI OBJETIVO!… SE ATREVIÓ A ESTAR CON KARL Y NO ES JUSTO… ÉL ES MÍO… SÓLO MIO… TIENE QUE SERLO…

- ¿QUÉ DICES?.- Spencer sentía la boca seca.

- TU "AMIGUITA" SEDUJO A KARL… - Dijo mientras lo miraba de manera malévola, disfrutaba ver su expresión.- ¿DESDE CUANDO? NO LO SÉ… ES UNA ZORRA…

- ¡NO MÁS QUE TÚ! – Estaba furioso al saber que Terry y Karl habían estado juntos. _"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?... Yo la amo… ella lo sabe perfectamente"._

- ¿CREÍ QUE YO SIGNIFICABA ALGO PARA TI?.- Gritó al verlo como se puso al hablar de Terry.

- ¿DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE YO SIGNIFICO PARA TI?- Trató de ganar terreno, no le convenía tener esa discusión, después de todo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en sus cabales.

- TU SIENTES ALGO POR ESA ZORRA… SIEMPRE LO HAS SENTIDO… YO SOLO FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI… PARA LLEGAR A ELLA… ¿VERDAD?.- Comenzó a fingirse herida, mientras sollozaba.

- No… ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?... – Suavizó su voz. - si necesitaba llegar hasta ella, pero para ayudar a Alexander… a destruirla más… no sentía nada por Terry… sólo deseaba lastimarla por las humillaciones que pasé por su causa… - Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, debía ganar ese juego.

- Pues fue la mejor forma de hacerlo… tal vez ya no exista esa maldita rubia…- Dijo comenzando a secarse las lágrimas…

- Yo tenía planeado algo mejor…

- Debiste decírmelo…

- ¿Así como tú me dijiste?

- Bueno… - Comenzó a acercarse sugestivamente a él. Y comenzar a besarlo. - Creo… que nos faltó más… comunicación…

- Eso es lo que creo…

- ¿Y cómo puedo compensarlo?.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarle la camisa.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué tienes en mente?... - Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

Diario de Terry:

_"La madre de Susana ha venido a pedirme que visite __a su hija con regularidad en el hospital… '¿Es que aún no puede comprenderlo? ¿Para qué? Sería volver a lo mismo… todo lo que le debía, lo he pagado demasiado caro'… No quiero verla nunca más… Hace unos días lo hice… sólo por curiosidad… estaba totalmente fuera de sí… no le importa gritar que asesinó por mí… Tal vez… estaría mejor si la llevara a Inglaterra… a un convento o algo parecido… pero no soporto la idea de que ella esté allá… no la quiero cerca de mí… quiero estar tranquilo cuando vaya… no sé que hacer… _

_Por el momento he decidido vender la casa de Susana… jamás me gustó… he encontrado una mejor y que les gusta a los chicos… especialmente por que está a pocas calles de la Mansión de Los Ardley aquí en Nueva York… ellos dicen que es como le hubiera gustado a Mi Pecosa: un jardín enorme y con árboles para trepar… cerca hay un parque. Así será más fácil mantener las apariencias: Will 'vendrá a visitar a su buen amigo Ed'._

_Hace un momento recibí la noticia de que Susana ha muerto… golpeó a la enfermera en varias ocasiones dejándola muy mal herida, después escapó de su habitación y subió hasta la azotea del edificio, gritando que la dejaran en paz, que la salvaran de las sombras que la perseguían… lo último que los médico le escucharon decir, fue el nombre de Candy antes de lanzarse al vacío… La Sra. Marlowe me llamó para decirme que se irá muy lejos… que lamenta todo el mal que provocó por apoyar a su hija en su egoísmo… lo último que me pidió, fue que cuidara bien de Ed… Ahora siento lástima por ella, lo ha perdido todo..."_

Pasó la página.

_"Will vendrá a vivir a Nueva York, acaba de inscribirse a la universidad aquí, aunque sabe que puede estudiar en Oxford con Ed… estar más cerca de su hermano… y su abuelo, Richard… recibir la educación como todo un Grandchester, pero decidió que quería ha__cerlo aquí… quiere que nos conozcamos más… Albert aceptó… trajo con él un retoño de las Dulce Candy, el cual se encarga de cuidarlo con esmero… tal y como lo hacía su madre y me ha enseñado a hacerlo… retiro lo dicho sobre el Jardinero de Mi Pecosa… ahora sé que no es trabajo para debiluchos… Cuando florezca, llevaré un retoño a la villa de Escocia…_

_Eleanor está contenta con la noticia, no para de comprar cosas para el chico, quien se siente apenado por tantos mimos de ella. El Duque ha decidido venir para convivir más con él, aunque dice que ya lo había hecho, cuando era solo un bebé… Dijo que ahora comprendía muchas actitudes de Mi Pecosa, cuando observaba detenidamente al pequeño en las ocasiones que llegaron a encontrarse… insiste en decir que Will es más parecido a mí en lo rebelde… planea llevárselo en vacaciones a Escocia para estar con Ed. Es difícil para mi verlo sonreír de la forma en que lo hace cuando está junto a Eleanor y sus nietos…_

_-Me siento orgulloso de los chicos… Edmond… William… mis hijos y de Candy… me gusta como suena… __**MIS HIJOS… NUESTROS HIJOS… **__Finalmente todo ha sido como debió ser… aunque extraño a Mi Pecosa, sé que siempre estará conmigo… con nuestros hijos… Ahora soy muy feliz…"_

* * *

Karl esperaba que le respondieran.

- Creo que todo se debe al pasado…- Comenzó a decir Eleanor.- Alexander detesta no ser legítimo heredero al Ducado… es ambicioso y cruel…

- ¡DEMONIOS! ESO YA LO SABEMOS DE SOBRA… ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER USTED EN ESTO?

- ¡KARL!.- Lo reprendió Clarise.

- ¡LO SIENTO!... PERO… YA NO SOPORTO ESTA SITUACIÓN… ¿PORQUÉ ODIA TANTO AL PADRE DE TERRY COMO PARA HACERLE TANTO DAÑO A TRAVÉS DE ELLA?…

- Tal vez… tal vez porque se parece tanto a Raoul en todo… Alexander… él siempre estuvo tratando de que yo… estuviera con él… incluso intentó forzar un compromiso… Él envidia la estrecha amistad que ha existido entre los Ardley y los Grandchester… - Dijo con pesar Eleanor.

- No lo entiendo… él es un Grandchester… - Dijo más confundido.

- Tienes razón, pero no tiene el suficiente reconocimiento y popularidad que Raoul… Respecto a Los Ardley, los envidia por tener una influencia muy importante no solo en el parlamento Inglés… también en el Escosés… en el mundo entero… a través de sus negocios y la personalidad que ha distinguido a sus miembros… y da la casualidad que entre las extensas ramas de ambas familias ha habido algún matrimonio importante entre ellas… Me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto sabrá sobre la estrecha relación que hay entre ambas familias?- Dijo William mirando a la ventana.

- Y ahora que los negocios de los Ardley se están fortaleciendo para expandirse en la conquista espacial… - Continuó Clarise.

- ¿Y eso?... ¿Que… tiene que ver…- Pero fue interrumpido por William.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Todo se reduce a Negocios y Política… Eleanor es parte del extenso Clan Ardley que vive en El Reino Unido. Así que al haberse casado con un Grandchester… descendiente directo de Richard Grandchester…

- Tienen una enorme influencia… por ambos lados de las familias… - Finalizó el chico atando cabos.

- No solo eso… - Comenzó a explicar William.- Debido a los problemas que hay, si algo llegara a sucederle a la Familia Real, Raoul podría…

- ¿Ser Rey?…- Dijo con cierta burla el chico.

- Aunque solo es simbólico su poder… Y no te burles jovencito, ésto es serio... - Aclaró Clarise.

- Raoul siempre ha detestado ser parte de la nobleza… Tal vez lo que Alexander tema en realidad es… que pueda ser electo como Primer Ministro… y obtenga el poder que él tanto desea… Raoul siempre ha contado con apoyo en la cámara de los Lores porque saben que siempre busca lo mejor para todos, por lo que le fue muy difícil a Alexander esparcir los rumores precisos para que se le negara regresar al país… - Finalizó Eleanor.

- Desde el colegio siempre fue un fanfarrón… siempre buscando peleas con Raoul… De alguna forma al descubrir los diarios de Susana Marlowe… comenzó a tramar algo más peligroso…- Dijo Clarise.

- Si que es complicado el asunto ese de la genealogía familiar…- Dijo Aline entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Pero qué…- Comenzó a decir Clarise.

- Lo sentimos mucho tía, pero no podemos estar sin hacer nada… - Dijo Andy.

- No se preocupen, los demás están en la villa… nosotros no podíamos esperar más.- Dijo Aline más tranquila al ver a Karl.- ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Ella ha estado en cirugía… aún no despierta de la anestesia… - Contestó Eleanor en un susurro.

- Verás que estará bien…- La animó Clarise sonriéndole. – Escuchaste al Dr., Karl la atendió bien…

* * *

Ruidos extraños asustaron a la asistente, tocó varias veces pero nadie respondía… así que abrió con cuidado la puerta y observó. La elegante oficina era un caos… estaba completamente fuera de sí… Era la peor tontería que podían haber hecho ese par de mocosos, se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba de acuerdo en recuperar los diarios y demás documentos que Nancy había robado… pero haber realizado semejante escena en un lugar público, como vulgares secuestradores, era el colmo. Incluso si alguien había visto lo sucedido, podrían llegar a relacionarlos con él, y todos sus esfuerzos se irían por la cañería.

- Milord… ¿Se encuentra bien?...- Preguntó la chica temerosa.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!.- Gritó arrojando algo hacia la puerta, ella cerró asustada. - ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡ESTOY RODEADO DE INCOMPETENTES! ESTO ME LO VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO…

* * *

Había logrado escaparse de su habitación con ayuda de los chicos, como pudo, fue hasta la de Alice. Aun dormía. Tomó la tabla con su nombre, se sintió más tranquilo cuando revisó el expediente. Ella comenzó a moverse intranquila. La observaba, reconocía que era una chica hermosa e inteligente, pero Terry era única. Eran completamente opuestas. Se dirigió a la puerta.

- Karl… - Él se dio la vuelta, ella había despertado.

- Yo… lo siento no quise despertarte…

- Está bien…

- Oye yo…

- Por favor… acércate… - Él no sabía que decirle, aun recordaba lo que pasó antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

- Creo que no es momento para…

- Tenemos que hablar… - Le dijo con decisión. Él se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. Ella lo miró con determinación. – Quiero pedirte una disculpa… Lo… lo que hice no fue correcto… fue un acto desesperado en ese momento…

- Alice… yo no… - Ella no lo dejó terminar.

- Pero no me arrepiento… - Le sonrió de forma extraña sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Te amo por ser el primer chico que ama a mi hermana de verdad… porque has hecho tanto por ella… sin importarte nada de su pasado… la aceptaste como es…

- Alice…

- Sé lo que hice…- Él se sentía apenado por la forma en que ella estaba manejando las cosas, y le dolía.- Me doy cuenta de porqué todo el mundo te ama… eres irresisitible…- Sonrió esta vez con sinceridad. Él se sonrojó. – no importa quien sea… todos te aman por ser como eres… nunca lo olvides…

- Alice… no sé que decir…

- Solo prométeme que cuidarás bien de Terry… es testaruda, exasperante… pero en el fondo es alguien muy sensible… aunque lo niegue, necesita que la protejan… y quien mejor que tú. – Karl sonrió.

- Lo sé… lo prometo…

- Gracias Karl… - Ahora sí lo observó detenidamente, se dio cuenta que iba vestido como si fuera a salir.- Un momento… ¿Te han dado de alta?.- Él sonrió ampliamente.

- Los chicos y yo iremos a buscar a Terry…

- Pero no saben…

- Bueno, no sería toda una aventura si no comenzáramos a buscar por algún lado.

- Pero… tus padres…

- El médico dijo que no era algo de cuidado… así que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados…

- Son tal para cual… Par de testarudos... - Trató de reír. Se quejó un poco por el dolor. – Cuídate mucho…

- Lo haré… - Se acercó para besarla en la frente. Ella no pudo evitar contener la respiración al sentirlo cerca. Salió de la habitación. Alice se sintió un poco triste. _"Después de todo, son tal para cual… jamás debo volver a intervenir… no así… no confundir de nuevo las cosas…"_ Ahora lo más importante era detener todo lo que había hecho Alexander a su familia.

_

* * *

_

"¿Qué hora será?"

pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo entumido. Había logrado aflojar un poco más las cuerdas. _"Vaya que son unos idiotas, dejarme sola… tengo que escapar"._ Después de un rato por fin lo había logrado, se incorporó, estaba anocheciendo, se dio cuenta de que debía ser alguna granja abandonada, ya que el establo estaba en condiciones deplorables. Trepó por unas vigas para tratar de tener una mejor idea de su ubicación, ya había anochecido, no lejos de ahí había una pequeñísima cabaña, supuso que ellos estarían ahí, pues el auto estaba enfrente de la puerta. Con mucho esfuerzo, buscó la forma de escapar ya que se sentía muy débil por lo que haya sido que le diera Nancy. Se dio cuenta de que el techo tenía un hoyo. Si escalaba hasta allá, podría escapar. Comenzó a buscar la forma de hacerlo. En cuanto llegó hasta arriba, comprobó que no podría pasar tan fácilmente, comenzó a forcejear con las tejas, en ese momento, escuchó la puerta abrirse, se detuvo para no hacer ruido.

Spencer había salido, encendió un cigarrillo. Parecía pensativo, comenzó a caminar hacia el establo, pero la voz chillona de Nancy lo llamó, exasperado regresó a la cabaña. Terry suspiró aliviada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Continuó un rato más hasta que pudo pasar sin problemas, arriba del techo comenzó a buscar un lado seguro para descender, las tejas crujían peligrosamente a su paso. A una distancia corta, pudo ver un árbol, _"Esto es pan comido… solo tengo que impulsarme para alcanzar la rama y descenderé fácilmente_…" Sin pensarlo más, así lo hizo, por un momento pareció que la rama la soportaría, pero rápidamente cedió bajo su peso, rompiéndose, por lo que ella cayó a una distancia considerable del suelo. _"¡MALDICIÓN!"_ Exclamó cuando intentó incorporarse, tocó su tobillo, no se había fracturado, pero le dolía horriblemente. _"No podré ir muy lejos."_

* * *

- Bien… ¿Y ahora qué?.- Preguntó Aline cuando Karl salió rumbo al auto por una puerta de servicio. En cuanto subió, Andy se puso en marcha.

- ¿Por dónde comenzaremos a buscarlos?. – Preguntó mientras se dirigían a la villa.

- No lo sé… Tal vez Mandy tenga alguna idea… - Dijo Karl.

- ¡¿AMANDA?.- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Después de todo, es nuestra científica loca…

- Por favor, deja de bromear… -Dijo Aline molesta.

- Alguno de sus aparatos extraños podría servir de algo…

- Me sorprende la fe que tienes en sus ideas locas…- Dijo Andy.

- Bueno… en momentos desesperados… - Llegaron a la villa, en cuanto bajaron del auto, los demás salieron a recibirlos.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó molesta Cas, al ver a su sobrino llegar con los fugitivos.

- Tengo que buscar a Terry…

- Pero estás herido…

- No es nada grave… ¡Mandy!…- Se dirigió a su prima que llegaba en ese momento.- Podrías ayudarnos…

- No sé como…- Dijo insegura.

- Tengo fe en alguno de tus experimentos extraños… - Dijo guiñándole.

- No es momento para bromas… - Dijo Annie al ver a su hermana sorprendida por la petición.

- No estoy bromeando…

- La verdad es que no tenemos la mínima idea de donde comenzar a buscar…- Dijo Andy. Mandy comenzó a pensar detenidamente. Se dirigió al cobertizo que usaba como taller, seguida por los demás.

* * *

No había podido alejarse mucho, con ayuda de una vieja madera se apoyaba para irse lo más lejos posible. El dolor era intenso, pero debía escapar, ellos eran capaces de todo… especialmente Nancy que no parecía estar ya en sus cabales… Sonrió, por suerte pudo encontrar algo lo suficientemente filoso para retrasarlos un poco en lo que ella intentaba encontrar ayuda. Se sentía desorientada…

* * *

Estaba desesperado… Después de recibir la llamada de Eleanor, quería volar de inmediato a Escocia, no le importaba en absoluto faltar a su palabra de no volver al Reino Unido. Sabía lo que Alexander se proponía a hacer ahora que se habían localizado los restos de Richard Grandchester y los diarios perdidos. Sabía que era capaz de hacer hasta lo más bajo por su propio bienestar. Tomó el teléfono, localizó a Eleanor en el Hospital: Ella lo puso al tanto de todo: Alice estaba fuera de peligro. Pero Karl había abandonado el Hospital en busca de Terry. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió al aeropuerto.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, Nancy estaba profundamente dormida. No había podido ver a Terry por temor a desatar otra discusión. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Salió sin hacer ruido, _"Debe estar congelándose"_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia el establo. No tenía un plan definido, solo había querido hacer las cosas sin lastimar a la chica… después de todo ya había sufrido bastante. Entregarle los papeles a Alexander… ya no le importaba si realmente era o no su padre, de todas formas terminaba odiándolo como siempre. Solo era un peón más a su servicio… Quería hacer algo por ella, le dolía ver como lo miraba con furia y temor. No quería que lo hiciera… Era tan difícil que ella notara cuanto la amaba… Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haberse enredado con Nancy… Entró en el establo tratando de no hacer ruido, vio las cuerdas con que la ataron, pero no la encontró…_ "¡MALDICION!"_. Una y otra vez la llamaba, hasta que se dio cuenta del orificio por donde escapó, salió corriendo en dirección del auto… Todas las llantas estaban ponchadas… Comenzó a reír ante la astucia de la joven_… "Muy bien… me las pagarás Pequeña Terry"._

* * *

Todos miraban a Mandy hacer cosas extrañas con sus triques, buscando, ajustando, atornillando mientras hacía pruebas con su Palm.

- Te dije que era absurdo…- Se quejó Annie al ver a su hermana.- Perdemos tiempo…

- Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza hermanita…

- Es que me parece absurdo que puédamos encontrarla con tus inventos, si no tenemos algo que nos ayude…

- Tienes razón…- Se detuvo. Estuvo pensando por un momento. – Necesitamos algo de ella para…

- ¡Esto es absurdo!… - Dijo Annie desesperada.

- No tenemos otra forma de saber dónde está ¿o si?...- Preguntó Andy a la chica.

- Creo que Edward podría darnos alguna pista… después de todo, Nancy es su hermana…- Dijo mientras salía del cobertizo.

- No importa.- Continuó Mandy, herida.- Después de todo, eres el único que tiene fe en mis proyectos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Karl.

- Vamos… algún día lo lograrás… todos los inventores han pasado por lo mismo… no te desanimes…

- ¿Tienes algo que pertenezca a Terry?

- ¿Qué pertenezca...- La miró extrañado.

- Si algo que pueda permitir que la ratreemos…

- Pero eso es imposible… ellos se la llevaron en auto…- Dijo Andy.

- Ustedes solo consigan algo que sea de ella… yo me encargaré de lo demás…

- Si tú lo dices…- Dijo Andy dudando. Karl salió.

- ¿Funcionará?.- Preguntó Aline.

- Debe ser… no me perdonaría defraudar a Karl…- En ese momento entraron Edward y Louisa.

- ¿Qué se supone que harán para localizar a Terry?.- Preguntó con brusquedad el chico.

- Es un experimento…- Observó su cara de desaprobación.- Es mejor que no digas nada si tampoco confiarás en mí… bastante tengo con Annie.- Dijo Mandy al ver con reproche a su hermana menor. Karl entró.

- Creo que tengo una idea de cómo podríamos localizarla.- Dijo mientras sacaba su celular, Mandy lo observó.

- Tienes razón… - Dijo ella dándose un golpe en la frente, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a trabajar en su Palm.

- Habría la posibilidad de que no lo tenga consigo…- Dijo Louisa.- Puede ser que tal vez lo haya tirado o se lo hayan quitado…

- Eso no importa… - Dijo Mandy mientras se concentraba.- Por lo menos nos daría una idea de donde buscar.

- ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!.- Dijo Andy saliendo con Mandy, Karl y Edward tras él.

- ¡ESPEREN!.- Gritó Annie.- Tenemos que esperar al tío William…

- Es cierto…- Dijo Karl deteniéndose.- Tú, Luisa y Aline esperen a que lleguen mis padres…

- Pero… ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?

- Claro que sí…- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el auto de Andy.

* * *

Tenía frío, el pie le dolía más de lo que podía aguantar ya, miró el cielo. Pronto amanecería. No debía rendirse, si se detenía tal vez la encontrarían. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el lago. Se sentía tan desorientada que no sabía que dirección seguir, solo pensaba que si iba por la orilla podría llegar a algún lado y encontrar ayuda. Ese breve instante en que se detuvo, el frío comenzó a calarle en el tobillo. _"No debo detenerme…"_

* * *

Mandy trabajaba como loca con la Palm mientras Karl miraba con desesperación el camino.

- ¡Lo logré!.- Exclamó con emoción Mandy al tiempo que se escuchaba un pequeño bip.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó con extrañeza Edward.

- Que pude localizar un área específica… puede ser que haya perdido ahí el celular…- dijo con cierta duda Mandy.- Pero es un principio.

- ¿Y dónde es?...- Preguntó Karl.

- A las afueras de Edimburgo… - Siguió tecleando algo.- Creo que es mejor que vayamos por la orilla del lago.

- De acuerdo…- Dijo Andy tomando un camino de terracería.

* * *

Cuando el Jet privado llegó al Aeropuerto, vio con resignación unos autos lo esperaban en el hangar. Cuando pudo descender, saludó a los elegantes caballeros que lo esperaban, después de todo, sus amigos habían mantenido su palabra de no decir a nadie de su presencia en el país y que los demás aun no habían sido alertados.

- ¿Estás loco Grandchester?

- Me da gusto verte Ronald… Graham…

- Sabes que en cuanto sepan que estás aquí…

- No seas cobarde Graham… La vida sin aventura…

- Olvídate de eso… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Alexander…

- Por favor… - Ronald hizo un gesto de desprecio.- No de nuevo…

- Créeme que no pondría un pie aquí si no fuera realmente importante…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Graham.

- Se los contaré camino a Escocia…

- ¿Por qué no mejor a las oficinas de Lord Alexander?.- Interrumpió una voz desde las sombras.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?.- Preguntó Graham. La sombra se movió, les apuntaba con un arma.

- Qué Lord Alexander los espera…- Se hizo a un lado sin dejar de apuntarles. Ellos aun se miraban unos a otros expectantes. El hombre meneó el arma con brusquedad.- Caballeros… por favor, nos esperan…

* * *

Había despertado, se movió pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, se cubrió con una sábana para ir a la ventana. El auto aun estaba ahí. Miró hacia el establo. _"Maldición… está con ella…" _Sin más que cubrirse salió corriendo… _"Primero Karl… y ahora… juro que esta vez si la mato"._ Comenzó a golpear y patear la puerta del establo, haciendo que se cayera, debido a lo podrida que estaba. Entró pero no pudo hallar a nadie ahí. Salió rumbo al automóvil. Se percató de que era inútil, las 4 llantas estaban inservibles. _"¿Cómo demonios se largaron de aquí esos desgraciados?"_ Entró a la cabaña para vestirse, en cuanto estuvo lista trató de hacer una llamada, pero no era buena la recepción en la zona. _"Me las pagarán ambos… Teresa Grandchester tiene que desaparecer… para siempre"._

* * *

Había tenido suerte al encontrar otra cabaña, fingió estar desesperado y pidió a la familia que vivía ahí que le prestaran un caballo, pues quería buscar a su pequeña hermana que no había regresado. Ellos insistieron en ayudarlo, pero el les dijo que ella se asustaría y tal vez se negaría a salir del lugar que hubiera escogido como refugio para la noche. Cuando se alejó a una distancia prudente, comenzó a reír… Era muy buen actor. Hubiera sido mejor trabajando de esa forma que haciéndolo para Alexander. Llegó hasta la orilla del lago. _"¿Hacia dónde te habrás dirigido Terry?... no importa, te encontraré… siempre lo hago…"_ Pensó mientras sonreía con malicia…

* * *

Miraba con agrado las pantallas. Por fin lograría deshacerse de Raoul de una buena vez por todas… después de todo lo que habían hecho esos jovenzuelos desesperados, no habían arruinado sus planes. Que mejor forma para sus propósitos que su primo desobedeciera las ordenes de mantenerse lejos de Gran Bretaña... el poder y el dinero lograban lo que fuera… comenzó a reír, debía buscar la forma de agradecérselo a Terry… sabía que era su hija preferida… y haría lo que fuera con tal de que no la lastimaran.

* * *

Aun estaban en el hospital, a pesar de haber sido avisados de la huida de Karl, el personal continuaba con la búsqueda, pero él sabía que era inútil. En ese instante recibió una llamada. No podía creerlo. Cortó la comunicación con una maldición mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Alice. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la chica dormía. Eleanor y Clarise al ver su rostro se alarmaron.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Me acaban de informar que Raoul salió de Nueva York y ha arribado a Londres…

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.- Exclamó Eleanor preocupada.

- Por el momento nadie se ha enterado… a excepción de Alexander…

- Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pudo? –Preguntó Clarise.

- No lo sé… el problema es que ha sido llevado a sus oficinas…

- ¿Qué es lo que planeará ahora?.- Dijo con pesar Eleanor mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

- Tal vez tomar ventaja de toda la situación…

- Tenemos que hacer algo lo antes posible… ¿Pero qué? - Murmuró Clarise al observar a Eleanor.

- Creo que la ventaja está en que todos los documentos han sido entregados… o al menos las copias…- Comenzó a decir William.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es apresurar a los abogados… - Miró su reloj. Comenzó a marcar en su celular.- Pronto amanecerá… Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por agilizar las cosas…- Eleanor lo miraba detenidamente.

- Tienes razón… iré al parlamento y…

- Tienes que estar con tu hija… - La detuvo Clarise.

- Por favor… tengo que ayudar a Raoul… a como de lugar… esta vez tienen que escucharme…- Miró a William.- Debo pasar a la villa por los diarios originales… ¿Podrías…

- Claro que si. Te acompañaré…

- No te preocupes por Alice, yo estaré a su lado…- Respondió Clarise ante la mirada suplicante de Eleanor.

- D-de acuerdo… - Ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Se había detenido a descansar junto a un árbol, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el amanecer, había estado en ese lugar más de lo que había querido, intentó levantarse, pero era imposible, no podía mantenerse en pie, su tobillo estaba rígido. Escuchó a lo lejos el galope de un caballo. Como pudo se acercó a unos matorrales para esconderse. Spencer pasó a todo galope. Se quedó un momento más oculta. Cuando ya no escuchó al caballo salió arrastrándose de su escondite. Escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de ella.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ? POR FIN TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN LO QUE REALMENTE ERES: UNA VIL SERPIENTE…- Asustada volteó. Nancy le apuntaba. – ME SORPRENDE QUE EL IDIOTA DE SPENCER NO HAYA IMAGINADO QUE TE OCULTARÍAS… ME PREGUNTO… ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE LES DAS PARA QUE ESTÉN TRAS DE TI COMO PERROS?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Lo que deberías preguntarte es: ¿Qué haces tú para alejarlos? – Se burló Terry tratando de ocultar que estaba lastimada.

- ERES UNA…- Le apuntó.

- Sea lo que sea, eso no quiere decir que los chicos te vayan a preferir por encima de otras. – Le dijo mirándola despectivamente.- Nada se puede obtener por la fuerza…

- TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN… PERO PUEDO HACER ESTO.

* * *

Un disparo se oyó a la distancia. Detuvo el caballo. Le pareció que provenía de la zona que había dejado atrás. _"Será posible que…"_

* * *

No lejos de ahí Karl y los demás se habían detenido a orillas del lago. Estaban observando la palm de Mandy, la señal tenía rato en un solo lugar. Escucharon el disparo.

- ¡TERRY! – Exclamó sin razón Karl.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Alguien ha de estar de caza…- Dijo Edward.

- No creo que sea temporada…- Dijo Mandy volviendo a subir al auto.- La señal está muy cerca de aquí… Al parecer de la misma zona de donde provino el disparo.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámos…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nancy reía como loca.

- ¡MALDITA ARMA VIEJA! ¿TENÍA QUE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO? NO IMPORTA… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA VALENTÍA QUE PRESUMÍAS HACE UNOS MOMENTOS?... TENGO QUE HACER QUE KARL VEA ESTO… NO… ES MEJOR QUE NO… UN ACCIDENTE… ESO ES… ES LO MÁS CREÍBLE… Y FINALMENTE PODRÁ SER MÍO… - La observó, continuaba riendo, estaba fuera de sí… No lo pensó más y se arrojó contra ella. Calleron y comenzaron a forcejear por el arma. Nuevamente se escuchó un disparo y el relincho de un caballo.

- ¡TERRYYYY!.- Al instante se detuvieron, El caballo se había alejado asustado, Spencer estaba en el suelo, Nancy empujó a Terry, a gatas se acercó para moverlo, estaba inconsciente.

- ¡¿VES LO QUE OCASIONAS?.- Gritó Nancy a Terry aprovechando su distracción para derribarla nuevamente al suelo, se quejó, esto alegró a Nancy dándose cuenta que estaba lastimada. - ESE ESTÚPIDO… - Volvió a apuntarle a ella con el arma.

- ¡TERRY!.- Se oyó una nueva voz, ambas miraron a su alrededor, Karl y Andy corrían hacia ellos.

- ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO!… AHORA SI PODRÉ ACABAR CONTIGO MALDITA…

- Nancy… espera…- Comenzó a decir Karl acercándose con precaución.- No lo hagas…

- ¡¿QUÉ HARÁS?... ¿SUPLICARÁS POR SU MISERABLE VIDA?

- Tienes que detener esto…

- ¡NOOO!…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- TE QUIERO A TI… ¿POR QUÉ KARL?... ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?... ¿NO ENTIENDES LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI?... ¡TE AMO!

- El amor no se forza… entiéndelo… se va dando con los pequeños detalles.- Andy se movió y Nancy les apuntó.

- He intentado de todo… por acercarme a ti… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TENÍA ANTHONIA PARA QUE LA HICIERAS TUYA? .- Karl la miraba sin comprender.- ¿CREES QUE NO LO SUPE?… CUIDASTE DE ELLA DESPUÉS DE QUE MI QUERIDO HERMANO HABLARA CON ELLA… LA CONSOLASTE MUY BIEN EN SU HABITACIÓN… ¡NO PUEDES NEGARLO PORQUE YO LOS VI!…- Karl la miró recordando, "_¿Qué le habría dicho Edward que la aterró tanto… tanto como para pedirle que me quedara con ella esa noche?"_

- VEO QUE YA RECORDASTE… LOS ODIÉ TANTO QUE NO PERMITIRÍA QUE ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS POR MÁS TIEMPO…- Karl comprendió todo.

- ¡FUISTE TÚ!... NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE… TÚ… SIEMPRE APARENTANDO SER TAN CABEZA HUECA… SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE ED…

- CLARO QUE FUI YO… ¡ES UN MALDITO COBARDE!… AUNQUE LA AMENAZÓ CON LASTIMARTE SI NO LO ACEPTABA… PERO ÉL NO ERA CAPÁZ DE HACER LAS COSAS… ES UN INÚTIL… Y ME ASEGURÉ DE QUE TODO FUERA TAN INOCENTE… ¿QUIÉN SOSPECHARÍA DE LOS VEHÍCULOS NUEVOS?... Y LA TORMENTA LE DIO EL TOQUE FINAL…

- ¡ERES REPUGNANTE!...- Dijo Andy.

- EN LA GUERRA Y EL AMOR…

- LAS PAGARÁS TODAS JUNTAS…- Dijo Terry. Karl intentó acercarse para ayudarla pero Nancy movió el arma.

- CLARO QUE NO… AUNQUE MIS PLANES SE HAN COMPLICADO… SOLO QUERÍA QUE DESAPARECIERAS PARA SIEMPRE… PERO LA PRESENCIA DE MIS PRIMOS PODRÍAN ARRUINARLO TODO…

- Tienes razón Nancy… ahora todo se ha complicado para tí.- Dijo Mandy saliendo detrás de unos arbustos.- Es mejor que…

- ¿PERO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ? LA LOCA CUATRO OJOS… ¿QUIÉN MÁS NOS FALTA PARA COMPLETAR LA PANDILLA?... CLARO LA COBARDE DE ANNIE, Y LA ENTROMETIDA DE ALINE… ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTARÁN?

- Ni te molestes en averiguarlo… Todo está grabado…- Se burló Mandy.

- NO ME ASUSTAS… SEA COMO SEA… PRIMERO, TERESA GRANDCHESTER TIENE QUE DESAPARECER…- Nuevamente dirigió el arma a la morena.

- Todo ha terminado…- Al escuchar la voz se dio vuelta.

- PERO MIREN… ¿A QUIÉN MÁS TENEMOS AQUÍ? A MI ESTÚPIDO Y COBARDE HERMANO… ESTO SI ES SORPRENDENTE… ¡¿TÚ? ¡¿AL LADO DE ESTOS…- Hizo un gesto despectivo a los chicos.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No quería terminar como tú… es mejor que te rindas. La policía ya está en camino…

- ¿Y CREES QUE HUIRÉ?

- No… simplemente deja el arma a un lado, cualquiera de nosotros podría desarmarte.

- SI QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO HERMANITO… ANTES DE PERMITIR QUE LO HAGAN... MATO A ESTA…- No pudo continuar, Spencer con mucha dificultad la empujó con su cuerpo, pues ella no lo había tomado en consideración y le daba la espalda. El arma salió volando. Spencer nuevamente cayó al suelo quejándose de su herida. Fue tal la confusión que por un momento no se sabía quien hizo que. Edward había encontrado el arma, pero Nancy salió corriendo, tratando de alejarse de ellos.

- ¡NANCYYYY! ¡DETÉNTEEEE!.- Gritó él apuntando el arma en su dirección.

- ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO!.- Lo retó mientras giraba extendiendo los brazos, canturreando.- ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO! ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO!

- ¿Qué rayos haces? – Preguntó asustado Andy ante su actitud.

- Detener de una buena vez a mi hermana…

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?.- Dijo Andy. En ese momento escucharon las patruyas. Ella reía a carcajadas.

- No. Si es la única forma de hacerlo…

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Mandy queriendo acercarse a detenerlo.

- NI-LO-IN-TEN-TES… sea como sea lo haré…

- ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO! ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO!¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESPERAS COBARDE… NIÑITO DE MAMY? ¡NO ERES CAPÁZ DE HACERLO!

- Por favor Ed… no vale la pena que tú también…- Comenzó a decirle Karl que había dejado de revisar la herida de Spencer ante la actitud de su primo.

- Después de todo… ella, a ella no le importó nada… Se lo debo a Tony…- Amartilló el arma.

- ¡Por favor!... no lo hagas… - Pidió Terry.- No lo hagas… - un estruendo se escuchó sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todas:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a lo largo de la historia...

Espero que éste capítulo les haya aclarado muchas cosas del misterio Ardley- Grandchester... estamos en la recta final...


	21. Chapter 21

**Epílogo**

_Por Nep _

_**

* * *

**_

Unos Años Despué

**_s…_**

_**Nueva York… Días antes de Navidad…**_

Por fin… era la última función de la temporada, le agradaba sentir la emoción de la adrenalina al salir y dar lo mejor de sí cada noche. Había recibido ofertas para trabajar en el Cine, lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, pero ella prefería la emoción del teatro, a sus 25 años se había convertido en la actriz más cotizada de Broadway. Sonrió ante el espejo mientras se desmaquillaba. Miró las fotografías que tenía en las orillas, no cabía duda de que llevaba la actuación en la sangre, pensó al ver algunas de su Tatarabuelo… debía apurarse para ir a hacer el equipaje y salir en el vuelo a la mañana siguiente, para celebrar el regreso de La Cerebrito. Esperó hasta que el teatro estuviera completamente solo, nuevamente se dirigió al escenario y cerró los ojos, recordó la primera vez que visitó el lugar, la sensación de emoción… **como si ya hubiera estado ahí…** que pertenecía a ese lugar... recordar los aplausos cada noche… recordar unos ojos verdes emocionados en cada estreno que la miraban desde uno de los palcos principales.

- ¡HEY! ¡GRANDCHESTER! APRESÚRATE O JIM TE DEJARÁ AQUÍ, COMPLETAMENTE SOLA A MERCED DE LOS FANTASMAS… SÉ QUE HAY MUCHOS POR TODO ESTE LUGAR... TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE DEBERÍAS SABERLO... DESPUÉS DE TODO TU FAMILIA ES...

- ¡**DIABLOS KIRK! ¡¿ES QUE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR UN MOMENTO EN PAZ?**.- Gritó molesta por la interrupción.

- ¿Y se puede saber precisamente que estás haciendo?. – Preguntó un joven castaño recargado en la puerta, mientras la miraba con burla.

- **¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE INTERESA ENTROMETIDO!** .- Dio un largo suspiro mientras admiraba el trabajo realizado en la remodelación por su padre.

- Salgamos ya… estoy tan cansado que no pienso averiguar tus misterios. – La apresuró con fastidio.

- **¡Por fin!**… dijiste algo cuerdo…- Se burló ella recogiendo sus cosas y saltando del escenario.- Aunque no me desagradaría encontrarme con alguno de esos fantasmas que mencionas, quizás me ayuden a ser una excelente actriz… ¿Qué dices? - Lo retó, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- Eres una egocentrista ¿Lo sabías?... Simple y llanamente estás loca… no sé como te puede soportar tu novio… yo no lo haría…- Dijo permitiéndole el paso para salir del teatro.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Soportarme o ser mi novio?...- Le dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

- Ambas cosas… De verdad que estás insoportable… signo de que no puedes estar lejos de él.- Finalizó mientras abría el auto.- Es importante que te lleve a tu casa… es obvio que necesitas hablar con él… o quizás… algo más…- La miró con malicia.

- Sabes algo Kirk Klaise: eres un envidioso… No soportas la idea de que yo tenga una relación estable y tú no.

- Si… Claro… Lo que tú digas… - Respondió distraídamente mientras salían del estacionamiento. Terry suspiró al ver la marquesina con su nombre y el de Kirk bajo el enorme anuncio de "Romeo y Julieta". Hurgó entre sus cosas, sacó algo alargado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

- ¡LO SABÍA!… DEBO DARME PRISA EN DEJARTE EN TU CASA… ESTO YA NO LO SOPORTO.- Dijo mientras aceleraba.

- Eres un aguafiestas… Y sí… estoy tan ansiosa por verlo… tanto que siento la necesidad de un cigarrillo… pero… - Sonrió al ver el emblema en la flauta.- Esto es mucho mejor… y más relajante… – Y sin más continuó tocando la melodía. Llegaron a la mansión Grandchester.

- Pasaré por ti temprano…

- No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias…- Dijo mientras abría la puerta para descender.- Después de todo soy un fastidio para ti…

- Órdenes son órdenes…

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- Karl específicamente me pidió que te cuidara hasta el momento en que subieras en ese avión… como buen guardián, eso haré…- Ella cerró de golpe la puerta.

- Ustedes dos… no sé como pude presentarlos…

- Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir: alejar de ti cualquiera que se acerque con intenciones poco honorables… - Respondió abriendo la ventana, encendió nuevamente el auto.

- ¡Esto es horrible!. – Se quejó Terry subiendo los pocos escalones hasta la entrada.- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió y entró, hasta ese momento Kirk arrancó. _"Juntos son mi peor pesadilla"_, pensó sonriendo mientras cerraba la cortina del recibidor después de verlo alejarse.

_**

* * *

**_

Cabo Cañaveral, Florida…

- ¿Cómo es que le gusta tenernos preocupados todo el tiempo?.- Se quejó Aline mientras miraba hacia el cielo, pendiente de un punto que se iba aproximando.

- Para ser alguien tan inteligente, esto es lo más loco que se le ha ocurrido hacer.- Dijo Annie suspirando.- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que le gustara lo extremo…

Todos estaban muy ansiosos. Su primera misión había sido un éxito y las empresas Ardley habían logrado nuevos avances en la conquista espacial con ayuda del Nuevo Primer Ministro del Reino Unido.

- Ya deja de quejarte… Aun así la extrañas… por suerte pudo resolver todo a tiempo en La Base Espacial de Marte…- Dijo Patrick mirando nuevamente su reloj después de dar un vistazo al cielo.

- Que suerte, si no, Karl no le perdonaría su retraso…- Dijo Louise mientras ojeaba un libro distraídamente. Aline rápidamente se lo quita de las manos.

- ¡Cuidado! Es importante que esté en buenas condiciones…

- Lo siento mucho… - No pudo continuar debido a que se anunció por el altavoz el aterrizaje exitoso del transbordador. Rápidamente fueron hasta la puerta por donde entrarían los astronautas, donde los familiares de éstos los esperaban ansiosos. Después de saludar a algunas personas y escuchar sus órdenes, se apresuró a saludar a sus primos.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir haciendo esto?.- Preguntó de forma retadora Annie.

- Toda mi vida…- Contestó Mandy con emoción, mientras abrazaba a su novio. Annie estaba por debatirle las cosas a su hermana.

- Ya tranquilícense chicas…- Dijo Andy cubriendo la boca de Annie, mientras lo miraba retadoramente.- Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a La Casa de la Playa.

- ¿Están seguros de que ella no sabe nada?.- Preguntó Mandy con curiosidad.

- No. Sólo se le dijo que sería una reunión familiar para celebrar tu retorno… - Respondió Andy cuando abordaron el auto.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Karl?.- Preguntó Mandy mirando alrededor.

- Dijo que lo disculparas, pero tenía cosas que arreglar antes de que Terry llegara.- Respondió Aline con un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Que esa chica malcriada y testaruda… La Hija del Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, sería todo un éxito en Broadway…- Dijo Annie al mostrarles a todos el encabezado de la sección de espectáculos.

- ¡Qué escándalo!... ¡¿Qué dirá la nobleza?- Se burló Louisa.

- Especialmente con "Ese Actorcillo" con el que se atreve a andarse exhibiendo…- Le siguió el juego Aline. Todos rieron.

* * *

Por mucho que quisiera ver a Mandy, decidió no acompañar a sus primos, debido a que tenía algo especial que recoger antes de la reunión, donde Edward tuvo mucho que ver. Era la enésima vez que lo miraba con detenimiento. Hacía meses que su prima había comenzado su primera misión espacial, así que solo habían mantenido comunicación por videoteléfono, lo cual le dio la excusa perfecta para solicitar que se organizara una fiesta familiar. Mientras estaba en su habitación, tomó su computadora, donde guardaba cada una de las fotografías de Terry… Las de cine, pero especialmente las de las obras de teatro que había representado desde que comenzó. No les había importado la distancia, su relación era muy fuerte: mientras ella estudiaba Arte Dramático en Nueva York, él estudiaba Medicina en Oxford, habían aprendido a pasar tiempo juntos una vez que todo terminó.

_Flash Back_

_El disparo los asustó, Nancy había dejado de canturrear y girar al sentir pequeñas piedrecillas brincar del suelo. Miraba el piso y a su hermano: no podía creerlo._

_-__** ¡IDIOTA!... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIÉNDOME?**_

_- Lo que dije… tenía que detenerte…_

_- __**¡MALDITO EMBUSTERO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE SABÍAS MANEJAR UN ARMA?**_

_- Siempre dijiste que era un cobarde… y un inútil... - Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- __**¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ PEDAZO DE… **__- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos furiosa._

_- Alto ahí "hermanita"…- La amenazó alzando de nuevo el arma.- Tal vez sea un cobarde para hacer tus tonterías… pero tengo buena puntería. - Le sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_- __**¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO…**_

_- Tranquila… alguien como tú no debería rebajarse a ese lenguaje tan vulgar…_

_- __**¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!... ¡LO JURO!...**__ .- Los chicos reían.-__** ¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN!.- **__La Policía llegó pronto, junto con una ambulancia, arrestó a Nancy, los paramédicos se encargaron de Spencer y Terry._

_- ¿Cómo es que la policía y la ambulancia pudieron llegar tan rápido?.- Preguntó confuso Edward._

_- Gracias a la maravillosa magia de la tecnología.- Dijo Mandy sacudiendo su Palm frente a sus narices._

_- ¡Eres un genio!.- Dijo Andy mirando con asombro la pantalla._

_- Lo sé…- Respondió fingiendo modestia. Rieron al ver su expresión mientras se disponían a seguir a la ambulancia. Se comunicaron al Hospital donde estaba Alice, para decir que todos estaban bien. _

_Mientras tanto en Londres, Alexander estaba seguro de su éxito, ahora que su primo estaba frente a él, había roto su palabra de no volver al Reino Unido y eso le costaría caro. Todo era cuestión de hacer la llamada correcta, a las personas correctas mientras lo retuviera ahí y él sería el Legítimo Duque de Grandchester. En ese momento recibió una llamada, eran sus abogados informándole que los abogados de Eleanor se dirigían a la Corte para entregar los documentos originales que comprobaban el legítimo derecho de Raoul, así como la localización de los restos de Terrence G. Grandchester._

_- ¡ERES UN MALDITO RAOUL!…_

_- No sé a lo que te refieres…- Se sentó tranquilamente fingiendo inocencia._

_- ¡TÚ SABÍAS TODO!… SÓLO… ¡TE BURLASTE DE MÍ DE NUEVO!…¡COMO SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO!_

_- No sé a qué te refieres…- Repitió nuevamente Raoul mirando a su primo con su característica sonrisa.- Si mal no lo recuerdo, creo que fuiste tú quien nos puso tras las pistas que nos hacían falta… muchas gracias…_

_- ¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?_

_- El haber enviado los diarios de Susana Marlowe nos permitió completar un rompecabezas del pasado… que descubrimos por casualidad… Sin tu obstinación por hacernos daño y tu severa ambición de poder, no lo habríamos logrado… y utilizar a un par de jovencillos… eso si fue muy bajo, "Querido Primo"…_

_- ¡CÁLLATE!.- Raoul lo ignoró y siguió hablando:_

_- Ahora te diré que es lo que encontramos: Pruebas de que tengo más influencias en el parlamento de lo que hubieras imaginado… y deseado… Aparte de ser descendiente directo de los Grandchester, también lo soy de los Ardley… Y no solo yo… - Sonrió de medio lado al añadir cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa de su primo. - Comencé a hacer algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta desde el descubrimiento de esa "estrecha" relación que había entre ambas familias en la época de Terrence G. Grandchester… y la cual muy pronto sabrás en el tribunal una vez que se analicen todos los documentos con cuidado…- Estaba disfrutando cada gesto de inquietud. - ¿Recuerdas a Cass Ardley?... _

_- Vagamente…_

_- Muy bien… Su familia siempre ha vivido en Nueva York… desde la época de los hijos de Terrence Grandchester…_

_- ¡YA ESTÁS DESVARIANDO!... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER ELLA EN ESTO!... ¡DÉJATE YA DE ESTÚPIDOS RODEOS Y VE AL GRANO!….- Gritó cada vez más exasperado. –¡SI MAL NO RECUERDO, SOLO TUVO UN HIJO Y NO ERA UN GRANDCHESTER DE SANGRE… ERA UN MALDITO BASTARDO QUE ADOPTÓ!.- Raoul lo miraba con burla._

_- De momento, sólo te diré que mientras pasaste tanto tiempo peleando en mi contra, tus planes se arruinarían de todas formas… al haber otro heredero legítimo de Richard Grandchester…_

_- ¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO?… ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!…_

_- No… no lo es… - Respondió Ronald. – Solo hay que hacer un estudio cuidadoso del árbol genealógico de ambas familias…- Raoul lo interrumpió._

_- Eso me lleva a otra cuestión: ¿Cómo fue que diste con el diario de Susana Marlowe?... Según recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez en el castillo de los Grandchester… pero tú nunca fuiste bienvenido en él…_

_- ¡VETE AL DIABLO RAOUL! ¡TÚ Y TÚ ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA PROBAR TODA ESTA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES!..._

_- Tranquilo primo… también te diré que existe un árbol genealógico que comprueba mis palabras respecto a lo que digo del otro descendiente directo de Richard Grandchester…_

_- El cual concuerda correctamente entre ambas familias…- Intervino Graham._

_- ¡¿CUÁLES DOS FAMILIAS?.- Interrumpió furioso por no comprender absolutamente nada. - ¡ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDÉZ!..._

_- En fechas y circunstancias anotadas en…- Continuó diciendo Graham, Raoul lo miró de forma penetrante. - documentos importantes… se hace mención al otro descendiente de ambas familias.- Finalizó sonriendo, sin dar más información, sabía que Raoul estaba disfrutando de la desesperación de su primo y estuvo a punto de cometer una imprudencia. Alexander se sentó al escritorio, se veía derrotado. Sin hacer caso de él, Raoul llamó a Eleanor para avisarle que todo estaba bien. Ronald y Graham se sintieron aliviados, no querían volver a estar en medio de los problemas de esos dos como en el colegio… ahora podrían postular a su amigo para el cargo de Primer Ministro, no había nada que impidiera que ganara y todas las calumnias esparcidas por Alexander llegaban a su fin. _

_Graham decidió llamar a la policía, ya que tenía serias pruebas de los negocios turbios realizados por Alexander, las cuales pensaban usar en su contra si decidía hacer algo… peligroso y quien sintiéndose muy seguro y protegido por su apellido, había cometido con impunidad._

_En Escocia las cosas estaban mejor, Spencer había sido detenido después de ser atendido en el hospital. Finalmente descubrió que Alexander no era su padre, si había conocido a la madre del chico, pero había sido rechazado por ella… como siempre le ocurría por su prepotencia... se enteró que el padre del chico había fallecido antes de su nacimiento, así que no le importó manipular las cosas a su modo… especialmente porque sabía que el chico llevaba años sin hablar con su madre, así que solo era una forma más de hacer que Spencer hiciera lo que fuera por lograr su cariño, después de haber dejado por ahí un rumor para que él cayera ante la desesperación de querer conocer a su "verdadero" padre, como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba a algún incauto para sus negocios sucios._

_Nancy al parecer había perdido por completo la razón. Sus padres avergonzados por lo que había hecho, decidieron ingresarla a una institución psiquiátrica. Con lo hecho por parte de ella en contra de Terry, se reabrió el caso de la muerte de Tony, todo se aclaró con lo que confesó a los chicos y que Mandy había grabado, se realizó una investigación más detallada, ya que de alguna forma, ella había logrado esconder muy bien las evidencias para que los vehículos perdieran el control, siendo la causa final del "accidente" el aumento de la velocidad, lo que desencadenó el caos en ambos transportes. Karl finalmente perdonó a Edward pidiéndole una disculpa, comenzando a ser buenos amigos._

_Después de haber entregado los documentos originales prosiguieron con el juicio que había iniciado Alexander, no dudaban de que en poco tiempo todo fuera a favor de Raoul. Unos días después, todos fueron al lago, al lugar dónde estaban las Dulce Candys y la misteriosa banca. Karl y Terry no podían creerlo. Los restos de Candice White Ardley y Terrence G. Grandchester estaban en el mismo lugar._

_- ¿Cómo podemos saber que es verdad?.- Preguntó con escepticismo Terry_

_- Por que leímos el último diario de Terrence… - Dijo Andy.- Se lo pidió a William y a Edmond… ellos cumplieron su promesa…_

_- Pero… ¿Cómo podremos comprobarlo?.- Insistió la chica con obstinación._

_- Hice un pequeño análisis... - Comenzó a decir Mandy ante la mirada de Annie, mientras sacaba su Palm.- Si, con uno de mis taaaantos tontos experimentos…- Annie se sonrojó apenada.- que mostraron que hay dos pequeñas cajas… en un compartimiento debajo… - Les mostraba un holograma, Karl se inclinó a ver el piso sobre el que descansaba la banca. Pasó la mano por la loza, pudo ver que había una extraña incisión, comenzó a limpiarla._

_- Terry… mira esto… - La chica se acercó.- ¿No te recuerda a algo? - Ella después de revisar asintió._

_- El bajorelieve… se parece a…- Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una sortija y se la mostró. - ¿Crees que?..._

_- Hay que probar…_

_Ella colocó el anillo, embonaba perfecto, lo giró y se abrió. Los demás se acercaron a ver. Dos urnas exactamente iguales, con excepción de las iniciales, estaban ahí. Las miraron asombrados. Poco después de que se realizaron las pruebas genéticas, no hubo duda alguna y Raoul ganó el juicio, Cass no podía creer que también fuera descendiente de Terrence Grandchester. Después regresaron ambas urnas, a su lugar tan especial._

_Sintiéndo curiosidad por saber más de William, Edmond, Anthony y Ashley, pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones averiguando de ellos: Edmond al ser el primogénito, y ya que siempre había vivido con Terrence, Richard Grandchester decidió heredarle el título de Duque sin problemas, mientras que William al terminar sus estudios de Administración (Como se esperaba de todos los Ardley), trabajó en las oficinas de Chicago, viajando con frecuencia a Nueva York, "por negocios". Después de haberse negado en favor a Anthony a ser el siguiente cabeza de la familia Ardley (Por obvias razones y evitar habladurías), se instaló definitivamente en la ciudad de Nueva York. Al morir William Albert I, Anthony tomó su lugar, y manteniendo su promesa de mantener lejos a Los Ligan de la rama principal de los Ardley, redujo sus privilegios, negocios y eliminó su participación en decisiones y negociaciones importantes; poniendo como cláusula de su testamento que todo miembro mayor que el cabeza de la familia, debía ayudarlo a vigilar cuidadosamente cada movimiento de los descendientes futuros de Los Ligan (Teniendo pleno conocimiento de lo que habían hecho los jóvenes miembros de la Familia y con qué tipo de personas se habían enredado), hasta que dieran muestra de ser dignos de confianza nuevamente, lo cual afectó mucho a la herencia del hijo de Neil y la hija de Eliza con su amante Al Capone, que se había esforzado en ocultar. Ashley aunque se sentía atraída por el teatro decidió seguir el ejemplo de su madre, estudiando medicina y viajando a África y la India. William Albert Ardley I, se dedicó por un tiempo más a los negocios de la familia, para después finalmente encargar a Archibald Cornwell su administración, y decidirse a viajar por el mundo junto a Ashley, creando organizaciones de beneficencia._

_Lo que fue de Terrence después era muy poco, ya que desde la muerte de Susana, no había vuelto a escribir sus memorias: supieron que jamás se volvió a casar, se convirtió en dueño del teatro y la compañía Stradford, la cual dirigió hasta su muerte, quedando como parte de los negocios de los Grandchester en América._

_Respecto a todo lo que se descubrió de Alexander Grandchester fue todo un escándalo, por lo que se le revocaron sus privilegios y enviado a prisión. Haciendo que se pidiera una disculpa pública a Raoul por las severas actitudes hacia su persona por parte de los demás miembros del parlamento que habían creído en Alexander y restituyéndole sus privilegios. _

_Raoul antes de partir a Gran Bretaña, decidió añadir en una sección especial, los trajes que encontraron en su casa a la remodelación del Teatro de la Antigua Compañía Stradford en homenaje a Terrence Grandchester, en cuya inauguración Terry decidió probar suerte y sin decirle a nadie, entró a la escuela de la compañía, siendo todo un éxito en su participación con el estelar en "La Fierecilla Domada"._

_Fin del FlashBack._

El conocido ajetreo que ocasionaban sus primos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a salir y saludar a Mandy.

* * *

Si que estaba loco su primo pero después de todo, trabajar como desquiciado para terminar en un tiempo record, era una forma de compensar el daño que había hecho… especialmente a Tony… Realmente no le gustaba Terry, ni ninguna otra chica que mostrara preferencias por Karl, simplemente había sido una forma de molestar por los celos que había albergado en contra de su primo, por haber sido elegido por ella. Después de lo ocurrido en Escocia, durante la Universidad había destacado en tiro al blanco, no solo con el rifle, también con el arco, logrando ser parte del equipo de Estados Unidos. Esa noche terminó la que consideró su obra maestra, inspirada en su musa. Louisa, admiraba su talento y fuera de lo que alguna vez dijera Nancy, ella no estaba celosa de la chica que inspiró a su novio. Era su representante y se sentía feliz estando a su lado. Estaban por mostrar en una de las más famosas galerías de Arte de Chicago, sus trabajos más recientes, solo esperaban a la llegada de Mandy. Así que mientras terminaba, Louisa acompañaba a los demás a recibirla.

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía meses que su novela se había publicado, había sido aclamada tanto en Estados Unidos como en el Reino Unido, estaba felíz de contar la historia de sus antepasados, estaba emocionada por regalarle un ejemplar a Mandy a su regreso. Sabía que la chica era muy crítica en cuanto a literatura se trataba, le dio gusto que a la mañana siguiente sus comentarios fueran favorecedores. Sabía que era una novata, pero por el momento solo le importaba saber la opinión de sus seres queridos.

-¿Piensas seguir escribiendo?.- Preguntó Mandy.

- Claro que si… - La miró.- He estado pensando en convertirte en la heroína de mi próxi…

- Alto ahí Aline, el que hayas escrito la historia de los abuelos, no te da derecho a…

- No te preocupes, serás toda una guerrera contra criaturas extraterrestres…

- Si que tienes una gran imaginación…- Dijo Karl.

- ¿O tal vez podrías ser tú?... Un famoso médico que…

- Claro que no… paso…

- No se preocupen… - Dijo sonriendo con picardía.- Estoy rodeada de tantas personas sobre las que podría hacerlo… - Andy tocaba el piano distraídamente.

- ¿Cómo vas?.- Preguntó Annie a Karl.

- Bien.

- No te veo muy entusiasmado…- Dijo tratando de sacarle información.

- No tengo de que preocuparme… no hay dudas…- Dijo como si no le diera importancia.

- ¿Estás seguro?.- intervino Louisa, mirándolo maliciosamente.- Después de todo está rodeada de tantos chicos guapos…

- Se rumora que muchos… la asedian… -Comenzó a decir Andy con suspicacia.

- Incluso ha salido con…- Continuó Mandy embromándolo mientras le mostraba una revista con uno de los galanes del momento.

- Claro que lo sé… y créanme que es un tipo muy agradable, lo hacen por cuestiones de publicidad para una cena de beneficencia… es muy hermosa, sé cuantos desearían estar cerca de ella… pero no voy a dudar…- Se incorporó rápidamente.- Mejor me alejo de ustedes, bola de intrigosos… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tonterías…

- ¿Es que no piensas decirnos nada?.- Preguntó Aline tomando un cuaderno de notas.

- Sin comentarios… Mandy, ¿Me acompañas?... - Dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo en África, que su piel había adquirido un toque bronceado, lo que hacía destacar más aún su cabello rubio, en especial sus ojos azules. Miraba con nerviosismo los tableros de las llegadas de los aviones, tenía miedo de no poder reconocerlo o de que alguien más lo reconociera a él y ocasionara problemas.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿Me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar a una famosa bióloga recién llegada de África?… hay una extraña especie que acabo de descubrir en uno de mis viajes por el mundo… - Ella se giró al reconocer la voz. Detrás de ella un hombre con gorra de baseball, conjunto deportivo y gafas oscuras le mostraba un pequeño hurón blanco. – Quise llamarlo Bupé, no sé porqué pero… tal vez a mi hija le agrade… adora los animales…

- ¡Papá!.- Lo abrazó emocionada. – Nunca me imaginé que pudieras escaparte de… ¿Cómo…?

- No importa… Lo más importante es que estoy aquí…

- Si pero…

- Para eso tengo más ministros, ¿No crees?... Además necesitaba tomarme un respiro… eso de ser Primer Ministro es agotador…

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Creo que tenemos que esperar su vuelo…- Alice lo miraba interrogante.- Quería traerle algo muy especial a Terry… directamente de Francia…

- Sabes perfectamente que ella…

- Lo sé… pero fue una petición especial… que no pudimos negarnos…

- Así que por fin se decidió… se lo va a pedir…- Dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza. - Me alegro...

- Si… - La miró, volvió a abrazarla.- ¡Anímate!… no vas a perder a tu hermana… nada las podrá separar… son especiales… sólo la vas a compartir con alguien también especial. - "Si... muy especial..." pensó la rubia.

- Lo sé… - Sonrió más animada. - ¿Están seguros de que ella acepte?

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Tal vez… sea porque ama tanto su carrera… que tal vez… ella no esté preparada…

- Y él también… pero solo ellos pueden decidir… ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?

- No… he estado muy ocupada en la reserva… es tan difícil de imaginar que…

- Lo sé… estoy muy feliz por ellos…- En ese momento escucharon que el jet privado proveniente de París acababa de aterrizar.

* * *

- ¿Segura de que funcionará?

- ¿Te atreves a dudar de mí? Creí que siempre confiarías en mis…

- Lo siento Mandy… es solo que quiero que sea perfecto…- Caminaba muy agitado.

- Confía en mí…- Dijo mientras ajustaba algunas cosas en una máquina extraña en el jardín.- ¿A qué hora llegará?

- Dentro de… - Consultó su reloj.- ¡DIABLOS!... - Botó lo tenía en las manos. - En unos minutos llegará su avión.

- Pues apresúrate primito… o ella se enfurecerá... y tu sorpresa quedará arruinada… - Se burló de él después de verlo irse corriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen con tanto misterio?.- Preguntó Patrick después de cruzarse con Karl en su loca carrera al garaje.

- Es una sorpresa…

- ¿Para Terry?

- Claro… siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro.- Respondió mientras terminaba algunos ajustes.

- ¿Siempre?.- La miró interrogante, ella se sonrojó un poco mientras hacía como que revisaba.

- Es… solo que jamás lo vi comportarse como lo ha hecho con ella… ni siquiera con Tony… es algo así como…

- ¿Almas gemelas? - La miró con excepticismo.

- ¿Crees que eso pueda existir?

- Puede ser…- La miró.- Siempre lo creí de nosotros… y cada vez que pienso en que saldrás en alguna misión, no puedo evitar sentirme muy inquieto… - Mandy lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Te preocupa tanto el que alguna cosa…

- No lo digas ni de broma.- La abrazó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes… nunca te dejaré… lo prometo.

* * *

Mientras Andy practicaba en el salón, Annie revisaba cosas que Karl le había encargado, después de todo era una de las mejores organizadoras de reuniones y él no quería algo opulento, después de todo, era un lugar muy especial donde él esperaba que se pudiera realizar todo una vez que Terry hubiera aceptado. Andy la observaba…

- ¿Cómo va todo?.- Preguntó casualmente.

- Bien…- Contestó distraída.

- Karl… está muy emocionado aunque no lo parezca ¿Verdad?...

- Me alegra por él.- Lo interrumpió sonriendo.- Son el uno para el otro…

- ¿Y tú como estás?

- Estoy bien… yo… he estado saliendo con un chico grandioso...- Trató de no herirlo.

- Que bien…- Habían intentado tener una relación pero después de un tiempo, Andy decidió ser su amigo. Jamás lo vería como había visto a Karl. Después de su rompimiento entró en el conservatorio, y desde entonces había estado viajando por todo el mundo como concertista y uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo.- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- Claro. Karl me pidió que te dijera que si querías tocar en la fiesta de…

- ¡Claro que lo haré!…- Dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar algo más alegre. Annie reía, eso lo convenció de que ella realmente estaba bien. Con el tiempo también lo estaría él.

* * *

- ¡Esto no me lo va a perdonar!.- Se dijo mientras corría desesperadamente hasta la sala por donde ella llegaría. - ¡Demonios! Con tanta gente… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!... ¡RAYOS! - Se estiraba para buscarla, era obvio que se apresuraría en salir de ahí, no le gustaba que la molestaran los periodistas y que los demás la reconocieran. En eso sintió algo que se apoyaba contra su espalda. Lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Sería tan amable de darme todo lo que tenga?.- Una voz algo grave y amenazadora le hablaba por detrás.

- ¿Sabe que hay mucha vigilancia en este aeropuerto?

- Ya veremos… por el momento, solo camine de frente… no queremos que algo malo vaya a pasarle…- Continuó diciendo la persona a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento mucho… pero estoy esperando a alguien…

- Pues en ese caso que se quede esperándolo… ¿No le parece?.- Él intentó ver a su interlocutor, pero solo sintió una especie de piquete en la espalda.- Es mejor que no me vea…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por precaución… ¿Tiene auto?

- Claro pero…

- Sólo C-A-M-I-N-E…- Él hizo lo que le decía, pero por uno de los cristales, notó que la persona era delgada, levemente más baja de estatura que él, fácilmente podría vencerla, solo que no podía ver el tipo de arma. Más adelante, cerca de la salida se dio cuenta de que un mozo con maletas los seguía de cerca. Sonrió. _"Bien… así que quieres jugar"_ se dirigió al auto, rápidamente se dio la vuelta haciendo perder el equilibrio a su "secuestrador", tomó la mano que sostenía el arma y se la quitó. Comenzó a reír en cuanto vio que estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Eres excelente actuando… pero mala para engañarme…- Dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la gorra y su largo cabello caía libremente.

- No te sientas orgulloso… por un momento te asustaste…- Se burló ella mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros.

- Claro… si eso te hace sentir mejor por haber arruinado tu actuación… - La miró con burla sin soltarla aún, ella se enfadó.

- ¡William Charles Ardley eres un…- No pudo continuar, porque la besó y ella se rindió. Después de un momento él se paró.

- Tenemos que irnos…- Abrió la puerta del auto, ella subió mientras él se encargaba del equipaje. Cuando puso en marcha el auto conversaban animadamente, al llegar a la mansión, la hizo entrar por una puerta de servicio.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Es… quiero darte algo antes…- Dijo mientras la conducía al piso superior.- Está en tu habitación…

- Karl… estás loco ¿Lo sabías?.- El fingió detenerse a pensar un poco.

- Si… y supongo que es por ti... - Dijo mientras continuaban caminando hacia la habitación.- Quiero que cierres los ojos…

- Pero… supongo que todos nos están esperando…

- Por favor... –Dijo mientras se los cubría con una mano y con la otra abría la puerta. Caminaban despacio mientras él la guiaba,_ "Regalo sorpresa número uno"_.- Puedes abrirlos…- Ella miró: en un caballete reposaba un enorme cuadro. pintado al óleo: las luces de una ciudad con una pareja mirando el crepúsculo.

- Es… somos nosotros… en Edimburgo… es…

- ¿Te gusta?.- Sonrió él.

- Claro que sí… - Lo examinó, encontró una rúbrica.- ¿Edward lo…

- Si…

- Es talentosísimo… es… fantástico…

- Me alegra que te guste…- Se acercó a un sofá para tomar una caja mientras sonreía. _"Regalo sorpresa número dos"_. - Por cierto, aunque sea familiar la reunión… la abuela se empeñó en que tenía que ser formal… - Mintió con descaro.- Así que… - Destapó la caja. - Espero que te guste… - Sacó un vestido azul, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

- Es hermoso…- Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- C-Creo que ahora si podremos ir a ver a los demás…- Dijo Karl nervioso. Siempre lo sorprendía la forma en que ella lo hacía perder el control con tal rapidez.

- ¿Por qué? - Ella lo miraba de forma provocativa.- Pueden esperar un poco más…- Tomó el vestido en sus manos y lo colocó con cuidado en el sofá.- Creo que ahora yo te daré una sorpresa… - Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de él. - Karl… te necesito… - Estaban a punto de besarse, pues el rubio la había atraído hacia sí.

- ¡KARL… TERRY!.- Escucharon que los llamaban desde los jardines. Terry se alejó a regañadientes, mientras que Karl daba un suspiro de alivio.

- C-Creo que debemos ir… ¿No crees?

- Si… Supongo que si… - Respondió desanimada. Así que salieron de la habitación para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Sabían que esa noche sería muy especial para su hija, pero habían prometido ser parte de la sorpresa que Karl le tendría preparada.

- ¿Qué opinas del chico? – Preguntó Eleanor desde su habitación en la Suite.

- Si es como su padre… no podría sentirme más feliz si Terry lo acepta.- Dijo Raoul mientras terminaba de arreglar el moño de su smoking frente a un espejo.

- Entonces no te preocupes.- Dijo mientras salía, él la miró por el espejo. Ella se giró poco a poco. - ¿Qué te parece? Aproveché mi estancia en Paris.

- Te ves estupenda… ¿Qué te parecería si llegáramos un poco tarde?.- Dijo con picardía.

- ¡Claro que no!… ¿Dónde está su estilo de Sr. Responsable, Sr. Ministro?.- Dijo Eleanor tomando su abrigo y su bolso.- Su hija no se lo perdonaría en algo tan importante.

* * *

Al bajar al lobby del hotel, Kirk esperaba a los Grandchester, quien se quedó deslumbrado por el aspecto de Alice quien por primera vez se sintió apenada por el amigo de Terry.

- Hola Kirk, ¿Qué pasa?

- Ha… na-nada… s-sólo que… - Se sintió como un tonto.- Me había acostumbrado a verte con ropas de exploradora… creí que te vería...

- ¿Con algún estilo salvaje? - Lo miró sonriendo. - Tienes razón, tal vez hubiera sido grandioso un estilo muy africano...

- Creo que escandalizarias a...

- Bueno, también yo… pero hubiera estado más cómoda... - Fingió un suspiro de resignación. - todo sea por un par de amigos ¿No es así?.- Le sonrió, él le ofreció su brazo.

- Claro… Así que yo los llevaré a la fiesta… de acuerdo al plan de nuestro loco amigo.- Ambos rieron.

* * *

Aunque se había opuesto determinantemente William a que la prensa estuviera presente en la reunión, la abuela había insistido. Ella estaba segura de que Karl algo tramaba y no era precisamente celebrar el regreso de Amanda. Sólo estarían los diarios más importantes del país. En cuanto los vio lo supo. Ambos jóvenes bajaron a la recepción, donde ya había comenzado el baile. Saludaron y hablaron con diferentes personas. Después de un momento, cuando alguien le avisó a Karl que pronto se serviría la cena, aprovechó para salir un momento a los jardines con Terry, quien no podía esconderle su aburrimiento.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Ummm… ¿Honestamente?... - Él la miró asintiendo, ella suspiró exasperada. - Preferiría estar aquí… sabes que prefiero evitar todo eso… me gusta la tranquilidad… Mira, es hermosa la vista… la luna brillando tan intensamente… - Dijo mientras se recargaba un poco en el barandal, Karl se sintió muy nervioso.- Prefiero estar solo contigo… en vez de estar aquí podríamos escaparnos a la playa… y... quien sabe…

- Terry…- La interrumpió ante lo tentador de sus palabras, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo. Ella se dio vuelta al escuchar su tono de voz. - Ya lo había pensado, pero… pero yo… yo… sólo quería… que te sintiera a gusto… Perdóname… lo olvidé… pero... pero... debí suponerlo... es que... quería que todo fuera perfecto… - Ella se acercó, no entendió nada por la rapidez de sus palabras.- Sabía que era demasiado para ti pero no quería posponerlo por más tiempo… - ella cubrió sus labios con sus dedos para detener sus palabras.

- Karl… ¿Qué te pasa? Habla más despacio, no te entiendo…- Él con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja mostrándole un sencillo pero muy hermoso anillo. Igual al que habían encontrado en Escocia: una T y una C formando un monograma. Ella se quedó sin aliento.- Karl… - Lo miró a los ojos aún sin poder creerlo. El rubio respiró profundo.

- Te amo Teresa Grandchester… no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti…- Respiró nuevamente, se hincó.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?. - Ella estaba anonadada… soñaba con ese momento. Pero ahora no se sentía preparada.

- Karl… yo…

- Lo sé… no debí molestarte… … que… - Comenzó a caminar nervioso, se sentía desilusionado. Ella lo detuvo.

- **¡KARL!...- **Lo miró a los ojos, él hacía lo mismo, algo asustado por su reacción.- **¡GRANDÍSIMO TONTO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?.**

- Mira, yo sé que… ¡¿Qué dices?.- No podía salir de su sorpresa.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO TIEMPO EN PEDÍRMELO?

- Eso… eso quiere decir que…

- **¡SI!… ¡ACEPTO!…- **Se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, él aún no lo podía creer. Pero el movimiento lo tomó muy desprevenido, por lo que cayeron al pasto, en ese momento, las luces que cubrían los arbustos del jardín se encendieron y unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a brillar. Terry se separó de Karl a regañadientes para admirarlos.

- ¡LO SABÍAMOS!… - Edward, Louisa, Annie, Andrew, Patrick, Amanda y Aline salieron de su escondite para felicitarlos. Karl y Terry estaban azorados.

- Creo que es momento de que se lo digan a todos…- Dijo Aline muy emocionada. Karl sonrió ofreciéndole la mano a Terry para ayudarla a incorporarse y entrar. Los invitados no comprendían a que se debía tanto alboroto en el jardín, ya que la música había cesado al escucharse que alguien pedía la atención de todos. Terry miró alrededor, su padre, su madre y Alice, del brazo de Kirk estaban ahí, se sintió muy conmovida. Miró a Karl.- Regalo sorpresa número tres…- Le susurró él al oído.

- Creo que tal alboroto en los jardines se debe a que tendré el honor de anunciar el compromiso de mi hija, Teresa Grandchester con el joven William Charles Ardley…- Dijo Raoul mientras veía a los jóvenes entrar, todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos, las fotos de la prensa no podían esperar, (Había sido muy discreta al mantener su vida en privado, y como siempre la veían con Kirk, que la prensa especulaba un romance entre ellos) había sido una gran sorpresa para casi todos los asistentes. Ambos sonreían muy felices.

- ¿Cuándo piensas que nos casemos?.- Preguntó Terry.

- ¿Qué te parece en la víspera de año nuevo?

- ¡¿Estás loco? Hay muchas cosas que debo…

- Ya todo está preparado.- Dijo atrayéndola más hacia él.

- ¿Tan seguro estabas de que no te rechazaría?... Hay tantos chicos de dónde escoger…- Él sonrió por sus palabras.

- Claro… pero ninguno es tan irresistible como yo… - Se acercó a besarla pero ella alejó rápidamente su rostro.

- **Eres un engreído**…

- Yo también tengo muchas chicas de dónde escoger… - Ella intentó darle un golpe, vio su intención y la detuvo, sonriendo. - las enfermeras... las demás residentes... las pacientes...

- **Pero ¡¿Qué dem…? **- Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

- Pero sé sólo una me vuelve completamente loco… y yo a ella…

- **¿Eso crees?**

- Tú lo dijiste hace un momento… si había tardado en pedírtelo era porque quería que todo fuera una sorpresa y perfecto…

- De acuerdo Sr. Ya Tengo Todo Listo… ¿Dónde…

- Eso es otra sorpresa y no quiero que la arruines… sólo te diré que será en Nueva York…

- Pero ¿Por qué…- La interrumpió con un beso. Cuando se separaron él continuó:

- Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar…

- Karl eres imposible…

- Y me amas…

La abuela pidió bailar con Karl, estaba emocionada de que nuevamente hubiera una boda importante entre ambas familias. Alice miraba con emoción a ambos, sabía que eran el uno para el otro. Kirk le pidió bailar y ella aceptó con gusto.

**

* * *

**

Nueva York

_**Noche de Año Nuevo…**_

_"El Mauritania… Todo comenzó aquí… aquí se conocieron y desde el primer momento que se vieron, se amaron… como Karl y yo… La primera vez que nos vimos… aunque ya antes nos habíamos encontrado, pero sin vernos… ¿Estaríamos predestinados a conocernos… a amarnos y vivir como ellos jamás pudieron?"_ Se alejó de la ventana del camarote… Se cubría con una sábana mientras Karl dormía profundamente. Le gustaba observarlo, especialmente con la débil luz de las velas.

La boda había sido en la Catedral de San Patricio, y llevaron a los niños del Hogar de Pony para que cantaran en el coro. Parecía un sueño. Karl había mantenido en secreto donde sería la recepción. En cuanto llegaron, comprendió todo. Recordó la noche en que se conocieron, las extrañas sensaciones que tuvo antes de verlo y cuando finalmente se vieron por primera vez, las miradas que intercambiaron cuando lo escuchó tocar… pese a haberse burlado de él, algo le decía que sería imposible olvidarlo. Karl le comentó algo parecido.

_FlashBack_

_- Tal vez sea la herencia de nuestros abuelos… un amor que ha podido perdurar a través del tiempo… en cada generación… esperando… hasta encontrarse… - Dijo Karl cuando escapaban de la fiesta. Se detuvieron un momento en el sitio donde se vieron y ella se burló de él._

_- ¿Crees que éste sea el mismo lugar dónde ellos se conocieron?.- Preguntó Terry apoyándose en el pasamanos del barandal._

_- ¿Qué importancia puede tener?_

_- No lo sé… solo que me parece curiosa la forma en que nos conocimos… ¿Crees en el destino… las almas gemelas… la reencarnación?_

_- No lo sé… nunca lo he pensado… Solo me importa que te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y siempre lo haré… que sólo tú me complementas… nadie más… tal vez... siempre estuve esperando por ti… - Dijo mientras se acercaba para cargarla y llevarla hasta su camarote._

_En cuanto entraron él se apoderó de los labios de la chica y profundizó los besos con deseo, en tanto ella se aferraba a él. No hablaron. Se movían con desesperación y su corazón latía al unísono. Se besaron de manera posesiva, quizá por la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos llenos de pasión del uno por el otro. No se habían tomado la molestia de admirar el camarote que cuidadosamente Annie había decorado para ellos._

_- ¡Te necesito! – Susurró Terry y él la levantó un poco, parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana en tanto la abrazaba, dispuesto a poseerla porque ya no podía esperar. Terry se aferró de nuevo a él mientras se volvían a besar. Poco a poco las ropas fueron cayendo. Karl recorría el cuerpo de Terry, posesivamente sus manos se deslizaban una y otra vez por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, parecía que sus besos al contacto con la piel de la chica quemaran de tal forma que ambos gemían al unísono, pues __**se pertenecían desde hace mucho tiempo**__, Karl parecía como si quisiera marcar cada rincón del cuerpo de Terry como suyo… pues __**jamás se alejaría de ella… no lo permitiría. **__En un instante Karl cargó a Terry y la recargó a la pared, en ese instante ella se arqueó, sintiendo como penetraba casi por completo y al instante. Sintió como un fugo ardiente la atravesaba y movió el cuerpo al fiero ritmo de la posesión, Karl parecía fuera de sí al igual que ella, quien se aferraba a la espalda de Karl encajando sus uñas. Las frenéticas embestidas que Karl daba a su febril cuerpo, eran como si dejara parte de su vida en ella, poco después él puso de pie a Terry con el cuerpo aún vibrante, para después levantarla en brazos. Ella sintió la suave cama debajo de su cuerpo, el mundo había desaparecido, nada existía, solo el rostro que se acercaba a ella. _

_- ¡Karl! –Fue un murmullo apenas audible, cargado aún de necesidad._

_- ¡Shh! – Colocó sus manos sobre su piel estremecida -. No hables… no digas nada… Tantos días lejos… tantas distracciones… que te necesitaba con desesperación…_

_- Yo también te necesito tanto… no te alejes de nuevo de mi… -Lo aferró a su cuerpo._

_- ¡JAMÁS!... Te amo Terry…_

_- Te amo Karl…- Suspiró mientras él comenzaba a besarla lentamente._

_La había poseído casi con locura. Ahora la acariciaba y besaba con ternura y los murmullos contra su piel la hicieron gemir excitada. Después de recorrer con sus labios y su lengua aquel cuerpo febril, llevó sus labios a los de ella. Le entreabrió la boca y se introdujo en ella, para comenzar con el juego, después bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a los rozados pezones donde comenzó a deleitarse con su suavidad, acariciando y pasando su lengua alrededor de éstos. Terry se sentía morir, ya no pensaba más y se entregó por completo._

_- ¡Kaaarl! –Rogó al no soportar. El cuerpo de su amado retornó a ella, se posicionó entre sus piernas, él estaba listo para poseerla, tocando y besando con cuidado todo su cuerpo, hasta que ella con un gemido ahogado pidió satisfacción. La acercó a su cuerpo, pero esta vez con sumo cuidado penetró en ella, con ternura, él miraba complacido los gestos y susurros que ella le daba. Empezó con un vaivén lento que disfrutaba tanto como ella, poco a poco empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la entrega, sus cuerpos vibraban de pasión, Terry se aferraba cada vez mas a Karl y él no dejaba de brindarle aquel placer que desbordaba desde la más mínima partícula de su ser. En un momento, un gemido al unísono selló nuevamente la entrega. Terry se estremeció sin control en tanto regresaba poco a poco a la realidad, mientras Karl se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo aún vibrante, con las manos entrelazadas y respirando agitadamente, él poco a poco salió de su cuerpo para colocarse a un lado de ella. Con satisfacción, Terry observaba el rostro de él, quien también la contempló un buen rato antes de volver a abrazarla, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas._

_- ¿Estás cansada? –preguntó mientras delineaba sus labios con los dedos._

_- Ummm… no… – Contestó al besar sus dedos mientras lo miró de forma significativa, pero tenía que aceptarlo, se sentía fatigada -. Sí, estoy un poco... cansada._

_- Te amo mi amor… Descansa... - Las palabras resonaron en su mente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras cerraba los ojos y la estrechaba más sobre su pecho. _

_Fin del FlashBack_

Quería ver el amanecer a su lado, poco faltaba… pero ella no quería despertarlo. Por fin puso atención en los detalles del camarote, los pétalos de rosa por todos lados, finas velas aromáticas. Se acercó a la cama para recostarse al lado de Karl. Él al sentir el movimiento, sin abrir los ojos extendió su brazo para atraerla a su cuerpo, ella lo besó.

- Buenos Días mi amor…- Dijo él abriendo los ojos.

- Aun no es de día…

- ¿Recitarás para mí a Romeo y Julieta?...- Sonrió acercando su rostro para besarla.- Dirás que es el ruiseñor y no la alondra el que c…- Ella lo acalló con un beso.

- Aun no sale el sol…

- Pues para mí si... con solo ver tu sonrisa… - Dijo mientras se colocaba sobre ella, mirándola de forma provocativa.- Pero será como tú digas…- Comenzó a besarla con pasión, ella correspondió, iniciando una nueva entrega.

**Y así iniciarían juntos cada día… el amor de sus abuelos unía a otros jóvenes apasionados como lo fueron ellos… quienes al conocer su historia y el profundo amor que se profesaron, se prometieron disfrutaría al máximo su vida juntos…**

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *

_**Hola a todas:**_

_¿Cómo han estado?_

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo final de mi primer fic en honor a Candy… ¿Qué opinan que fue: Terryfic o Albertfic? Bueno, es que solo estaba pensando en Candy y las difíciles decisiones que tomaría en su vida… y cómo afectarían no solo la de ella sino la de los demás… incluso a generaciones futuras…_

_Que bueno que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leer y enviarme sus comentarios, la verdad me sirvieron mucho cuando sentía que se me iba la inspiración y estaba a punto de abandonarlo, pues al principio pensé que sería un minific, pero mientras más escribía más situaciones se presentaban. Es lindo descubrir como una animación pueda unir a las personas, crear amistades y desarrollar nuestra creatividad._

_Muchas gracias a Erika Andrea Leyva Montes, Soledad López Vergara, Liliana Callirgos, Camilove, Jocelyn Monje, Diamanteestrellado, Lety Martínez, Yola Calderón, Scarleth (He conservado sus e-mails como fuente de ánimos e inspiración en el grupo donde fue publicado) que leyeron por primera vez estas ocurrencias propias de una novata y gracias a Themis78, Galaxylam84 y Lizzig por seguir esta historia desde que se publicó aquí... y a las lectoras anónimas que nos permiten desarrollar nuestra imaginación y exponer nuestras ideas con el solo fin de entretener y compartir un poco de nuestros sentimientos. No sé que mas decirles para agradecerles… que estén bien y ánimo para todas aquellas chavas que tengan el deseo de escribir… sé que no siempre las cosas nos salen a la primera, pero todo es cuestión de práctica… así que ánimo, no se rindan, no den importancia a las críticas destructivas y sigan adelante con lo que les digan sus sentimientos, creo que ese es el secreto para escribir…_

_Hay algo curioso respecto a éste fanfic que quisiera compartir: al principio Karl solo era un personaje ficticio, pero conforme iba avanzando la historia recordé a __Mi Rebelde __(Terry) de Secundaria y que por decidia __**mía**__ nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, a pesar de que era mutuo el sentimiento... Pero lo recuerdo con mucho cariño y dónde quiera que esté le dedico este fic. _

_**Con amor a mi Güero Pecoso de Ojos Verdes… Nunca lo olvidaré…**_

_Espero que pronto pueda ordenar nuevamente mis ideas y escribir un nuevo fic. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas… Se despide por el momento su amiga_

_**NEP…**_


End file.
